Yami: The Gamer Kage
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: A man wakes up to find himself inside the world of Naruto experiencing it via a video game. Forced to fight to survive, he sets upon a path of self-discovery, whether to save this world or destroy it. Self Insert. Finished, finally.
1. Log in!

Ping!

 **You have entered the game!**

 **You have experienced selective amnesia. All memories of friends and family have been removed. Memories of life altered, necessary memories kept back.**

 **Motor skills has also been retained.**

 **Please create your character profile!**

I couldn't understand what I was seeing. A game? What game? I didn't...who am I?

 **Please select name:**

I looked at the text box before me and squinted my head, I felt it buzz around, it's like something was wrong, but I didn't know what.

I looked at the other boxes before, 'my memories are...gone?' I blinked, that was...is that even possible?

I tried to remember my name, my age, anything. But I always came up blank. I...I don't know who I am.

The boxes, they were the only thing I knew now. A name? How can I give a name when I don't know what it is?

I looked around, I was surrounded by darkness, nothing but darkness. Even the ground I walked on was black, black marble.

"My name is….Darkness," I replied slowly, hoping by following through with the boxes questions I could eventually find some help.

 **Name: Yami (Darkness in world's native language)**

 **Please select gaming world:**

 **Naruto**

Everything else was blacked out, there wasn't any other options. I blinked, I recalled that name, it's an anime about ninjas, one I liked very much. With no other choice I selected it and suddenly a new box came up, with a whole bunch of new info;

 **Default settings are being implemented for game run.**

 **Name: Yami**

 **Age: 8**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Clan: Orphan (None)**

 **Select village:**

 **Fire**

 **Lightning**

 **Wind**

 **Water**

 **Earth**

I blinked, I didn't understand what was happening, but I decided to play along. I chose the one village I knew properly, Fire.

 **You have selected Fire, here is your status page. The game will begin when you finish reading:**

 **Yami, (No Title)**

 **Level- 1 (0/200)**

 **HP- 50/50**

 **SP- 25/25**

 **CP- 25/25**

 **CONTROL- 20%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 2**

 **DEX- 2**

 **INT- 5**

 **CHA- 4**

 **CC- 3**

 **LUC- 1**

 **Points- 0**

 **Money- 0R**

 **An Orphan living in Konoha, born the day after the Kyuubi attacked, Yami has been known to be a quiet child, people barely even realise he exists. He has no real past, but his future is blank, his potential is in his hands alone.**

 **Select difficulty mode:**

 **Story mode**

 **Normal**

 **Hard**

I selected story mode and the moment I did the world moved away. I felt my eyes being closed and my head hitting something soft.

I blinked immediately and got up, I felt gravity working on my body as I picked myself up from a bed. I looked down, it was old and dusty. The room I was in was poor, dirty walls, no other furniture other than the bed, in one corner a small wall shelf with clothes stacked on it along with other household items.

I blinked as memories came into my mind, this was my room, I lived in it, I remember living in it. But...at the same time, I have never stepped foot in this room in my life...I think.

Just then the door handle turned and an old looking woman walked in. She had a brown kimono on and gave me a soft smile, "hello Yami, have you slept well?"

I blinked, I looked over her head, to my shock words floated above her;

 **Ksume Horono, Matron of Konoha Orphanage**

 **Lv- 14**

 **REP- 19**

I gawked at the image before me. Ksume quickly began to look worried, "Yami? Are you alright? You're not sick again are you?"

I blinked, "I-i, no, I'm fine, it's just..." I didn't know what to say. This wasn't normal yes? The words floating above her head? I knew that for a fact, even if I didn't remember who I really am, this I know.

"Well, you better get up and ready," she smiled, "come, you best get ready quickly, breakfast will be served soon," without another word she walked out leaving me alone.

I knew what she wanted me to do, I had to go and take a bath. I began moving to do just that, grabbed a towel off the top wall shelf, which was very high up thanks to my short stature.

I walked outside and immediately realised was surrounded by children, and what's more, I myself was a child.

This didn't make any fucking sense!

Oh my God how am I so calm about all this?! Someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!

Slowly I began to find myself calming down, honestly it was almost instantaneous. I looked around, 'okay, facts first. I'm in some sort of game like world, maybe virtual reality? Yes, that's the only thing that makes any sense. So I'm in here and this world is based on the anime Naruto, what else? Oh right, apparently I can interact with this world, meaning this game needs to be played.'

I looked around, there were kids running in the hallway with towels thrown over their shoulders. One of them, a kid named Nanou according to the name over his head, smiled at me, "come on Yami! We need to get ready! Today's the day we begin ninja training!"

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Join the academy on time!**

 **As an orphan you don't really have much of a life, so when an opportunity comes to become something amazing, you damn well better take it!**

 **Reach the academy before 9 AM!**

 **Rewards;**

 **Ninja training**

 **+20 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **Train again next year**

 **Possible eviction from orphanage**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I blinked, 'okay, it's a game, stands to reason I get quests like this from time to time.' So I pressed the 'yes' option causing the screen to vanish immediately. I blinked, okay, that was new.

"Come on!" Nanou cried out running towards what I remember to be the showers.

I walked out and looked around finding a wall cock in the side. The time read 7:30, I had time. I quickly followed the boy and found myself in a crowded showering area. I blushed when I realised I would have to be naked in front of everyone else when showering.

But seeing no choice I quickly stripped out of my clothes, throwing them into a laundry hamper in one corner of the room, and walked for a quick shower.

I passed my a mirror and stopped looking at myself. Yami was right, I looked super goth right then. My hair and eyes were black, like an Uchiha's. My hair was short and spiky coming down to my shoulders similar to Madara's hair, but not as long or thick. While I didn't look anorexic, I was skinny, something I really didn't like, ribs aren't meant to be seen.

Was this my real face? Or was this just the face of the body I'm using? I honestly couldn't tell, but the fact is I recognize this, I know this face to be mine so honestly I had no reason not thinking it was my face.

Pulling myself from the mirror I took a quick shower. After I was done I went back to my small room and put on the only other fresh pair of clothes I had. It was pair of old sand coloured cargo shorts a red shirt and a pair of blue sandals. Honestly I was surprised such small clothes even fitted me.

I walked out and followed everyone else into a large mess. There the kids around my age were gathered at a table talking in excited tones. A few of the loud ones exclaimed how excited they all were for today.

I took some food for myself and sat down with them, better to be a part of a group then stick out. As I ate the small bowl of rice and skinny fish I listened to them talk.

"So is it like difficult?"

"It is! I heard only like half the kids even pass!"

"I heard only three students get to come out as a team!"

"No you idiot! That's three students per team! At least twenty people graduate every year!"

I listened as I silently ate my food, using chopsticks was difficult at first, but I managed but adapting an unusual eating habit of being very rough with the food.

But as I continued to listen intently there was another one of those gaming boxes;

Ping!

 **Repeated action has caused a new skill to be formed!**

 **Easdropping, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of it. This is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.**

 **Range: 10 feet (100% accuracy)**

 **-10% accuracy for every additional feet**

I blinked, 'well this is new,' I told myself reading the box. If I understand this correctly this means I have a very interesting power indeed. Just like a game.

But wait, it said skill, does that mean I have other skills? Growing curious I whispered in a quiet voice, "skill list." Suddenly a box appeared before me, making my eyes widen in surprise.

"Did you say something Yami?" a girl sitting besides me, Karua, asked.

I blinked, "n-no, nothing," I said looking down at my meal, hoping she would ignore me.

"What a weirdo," somebody whispered, which I promptly ignored. I freaking hate kids.

Instead I focused on the box before me. It was a menu list showing me all the skills I had. Apparently I already had two;

 **Gamer's Mind Lv-MAX**

 **Allows user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Gamer's Body Lv-MAX**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the user to live the real world according to the status he possess.**

Okay, that's actually understable. I understand Gamer's body, meaning my body will work according to the HP and SP bar I have. Meaning the lower my HP the lower my actual health will be. And the same for my stamina.

And Gamer's mind is probably why I'm not freaking the fuck out right now. Amazing, truly amazing. So I can't get freaked out huh? Could be useful.

I blinked, I need to check something, "Menu?" And just like that a new box opened up showing off my menu card.

Okay let's see here;

 **Yami, (No Title)**

 **Level- 1 (0/200)**

This had my name and level. Hm, that bracket must be how much experience I have left to level up. And title, I suppose that makes sense, I'm supposed to be an orphan, a nobody, hence no title.

 **HP- 50/50**

 **SP- 25/25**

 **CP- 25/25**

 **CONTROL- 20%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

Okay this isn't too bad. I'm supposed to be eight years old. An eight year old can't be freaking immortal. HP means health points, SP means stamina points. Could CP mean chakra points? Most likely yes. And CONTROL, obviously that meant chakra control, but how did it apply into the game mechanics?

I know chakra control in important for anyone, it determines how much chakra isn't being wasted...hm, maybe CP is how chakara I have totally and CONTROL is how much I can use without everything being wasted. Hm, makes sense;

Ping!

 **Your INT has gone up by 1 for thinking logically!**

I blinked as I looked to my status, and sure enough;

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 2**

 **DEX- 2**

 **INT- 6**

 **CHA- 4**

 **CC- 3**

 **LUC- 1**

My INT has gone up by one. Usually in games like this logical thinking would result in WIS going up, I'm guessing since this game doesn't have WIS, INT fills in that roll instead.

The rest of my stats were...okay, for a child. My physical side never was very strong. But my brain and chakra were decent, assuming CHA meant chakra and not charisma. Which I think it did.

 **Points- 0**

 **Money- 0R**

And finally I had no points to allot and no money. No wonder my LUCK was only 1. Great. I looked around, the kids were nearly done, a few staring at me giving me weird looks. Why..oh, right, food.

I quickly scarfed down my breakfast and put the tray away for washing. I followed the crowd out of the orphanage as we walked down the streets of Konoha. Ksume was at the head of our little group, guide us through the streets while people smiled and waved at us.

I looked at them all, there were so many ethnicities here, blonde caucasians, a lot of them with japanese features. A few korea and even, I think, a few chinese people. But there were also white people her and people with weird hair colours like blue and green. Natural or not I have no clue.

As we walked through I noticed most of the people in the streets had a level from 5 to 20. I very rarely saw anyone passing that level, and when I did it was sometimes a kid no older than 13!

I would have been shocked, but most of those kids had a title over their heads that read, 'Genin of Konoha', which meant they were ninja. Which actually made sense.

So that mean that civilians were just below level 20 while ninjas were generally above. Hm, makes sense I suppose.

The kids were all excited, but kept their gossiping to whispers around Ksume, which did make sense. I was left out of all the socialising, guess I was supposed to be an outcast of sorts huh?

Soon however we approached the gates of an academy and I was a little taken back about how accurate all of this was too the manga. I never saw the anime, only read the manga, saw some things might be out of my reach, but so far it seemed I wouldn't be totally lost.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Join the academy on time!**

 **As an orphan you don't really have much of a life, so when an opportunity comes to become something amazing, you damn well better take it!**

 **Reach the academy before 9 AM!**

 **Rewards;**

 **Ninja training**

 **+20 EXP**

I blinked, I opened up my menu and sure enough I had gained 20 experience points, only a hundred and eighty to go.

"Alright children, wait here," Ksume called out causing us to all stop in the academy's front yard. The kids immediately began to look around, peeking into classroom windows, finding a few of the older years sitting inside lectures.

I myself was curious enough to find an open window near the side from which I could hear the lecture coming from within,

"-And who can tell me what Madara's most famous jutsu?" asked the lecturer. The man had grey hair, chewed on a toothpick and had his leaf headband tied as a bandana around his head. I looked at his name and title;

 **Mizuki, Chunin of Konoha**

 **Lv- 41**

 **REP- 0 (Isn't aware of your existence)**

My eyes went wide, this guy was Mizuki?! Holy shit! His level is through the roof! And he's one of the first people Naruto fights?! Fuck me man just how strong are people?!

"Anyone?" Mizuki asked again with a deep sigh, "come on kids, you have to know this. This'll be in your history finals!"

I looked around, no one was answering the man. I blinked, hmm, might as well. I cleared my throat and spoke up, "Madara's favorite jutsu was the Great Fireball jutsu. He even made it a right of passage for the Uchiha clan, if a member can't perform it along with awakening their sharingan then they weren't considered Uchiha."

Mizuki's eyes immediately landed on me as slowly the rest of the lecture hall realised I was the one who spoke up.

The chunin looked amused as he smiled at me, "not bad kid. You one of the orphans starting out today?"

I nodded, "yes. Hello, nice to meet you."

The class exploded into laughter as Mizuki himself chuckled a bit. "Alright kid, I got to say you're pretty smart," the man smiled, and from what I could tell it was a real smile, "tell me, do you think you can answer a few more questions?"

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Answer the questions smarty pants!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+1 stat point per correct answer**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

No risk for failure? Also a mystery reward Hell yeah! I immediately pressed yes and turned to Mizuki and smiled, "bring it."

"Oh, confident one aren't you?" Mizuki spat out his toothpick, "alright kid tell me, which clan does the first Hokage belong to?"

"Senju clan," I answer immediately.

Ping!

 **\+ 1 stat point!**

Mizuki blinked, "r-right. Next question, who was considered a SS rank threat that-"

"-Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage also known as the Yellow Flash," I interrupted him before he had a chance to finish.

Ping!

 **\+ 1 stat point!**

Mizuki raised an eyebrow, "alright...when was the first and second Ninja war fought?"

This made me pause. I didn't have an exact date, the manga and anime never established a proper timeline...but why? Maybe they don't use time lines here? Maybe it was based on historical events, all types of civilizations based any time line around that so…

"It happened around 70 years ago," I flinched, "I'm sorry I can't be more specific."

Mizuki snorted, "no problem, that's much more than I'll get out of these morons," he said glaring at the kid who now looked embarrassed to be shown up by an orphan like me. I hope this doesn't make them….oh shit.

I just saw the REP score, or the reputation score, floating over their heads slowly turn from 0, which I assume is neutral, to -5. I'm guessing they all hate me now.

Ping!

 **\+ 1 stat point!**

"Anyway kid, one last question," this time he smiled evilly, "what's worse? A ninja who craves power or a weak ninja?"

Ah, philosophy, nice. I'm guessing based on my answer he'll try and recruit me into his cause of being a traitor. Wonderful.

I smiled, "that depends on the ninja."

"What do you mean?" the chunin asked.

"Well, if a ninja wants power to protect his friends, these is no reason he shouldn't be alone to be the best he can be. But if a ninja is weak and is scared, then chances are his cowardness will get other people killed. It doesn't matter who has power and who doesn't, all that matters is how they use it."

Ping!

 **\+ 1 stat point!**

And just like that Mizuki's REP score went from 0 to 5. Even a few of the kids started to hate me a little less. Though still had a negative score when it came to their REP.

"Not bad kid," Mizuki smirked, "you're like a little genius aren't you? Hm, just like the third hokage….a little professor."

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Answer the questions smarty pants!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+1 stat point per correct answer**

 **A new title!**

 **Title gained!**

 **Little Professor- +5% bonus marks to every written and oral test. + 2 INT boost**

I blinked, "t-thanks."

"Yami!" I heard Ksume call out. I turned to see her glaring at me, "get back here this instance!"

I gulped, "sorry!" I went running away, putting the class out f my mind. I ran to her and gulped, a ninja had arrived and was taking the rest of the orphans inside the academy. Ksume said nothing as she pointed at the group, glaring at me as I ran to them.

I sighed as I slipped into the ground and listened to the ninja who was leading the group, "this is the academy, you all will study here for four years and at the end, depending on how well you do, you can become ninjas for the village!"

The man had tanned skin with a hair tied up in a short ponytail. He had a scar across his nose and a cheerful smile on his face;

 **Iruka Umino, Teacher**

 **Lv- 45**

 **REP- 5**

Woah, I don't even know the guy and he already likes me? Cool.

"Ah, sensei," a small girl in the group raised a shaky hand. Iruka nodded to her allowing her to continue, "w-what happens if we don't become ninjas?"

The man smiled, "don't worry, if you don't become ninjas there plenty of other things you can do! Konoha takes care of it's own! That's our way!" The kids all smile, infatuated with the hope the man oozed out.

I could understand why, a bunch of hopeless kids like this being told they will be taken care off? It's like giving a thirsty man a water can.

We followed Iruka into a class which was already filled with a few other students. I immediately recognized a few of them, Shino, Kiba, Hinata and a grumpy looking Sasuke. The clan kids were already here.

"This is your classroom for the year," Iruke turned back to us and smile, "go on, take a seat," he motioned around.

Immediately everyone seeped into the rows of seats, a few of the braver kids talking to the clan kids and the other civilian kids.

I found one seat in the back near the window free so I took it. I was only a few seats above Sasuke and few seats away from Shikamaru, who was asleep, lazy Nara.

"Alright kids get settled in, we'll begin momentarily," Iruka said with a smile as he walked out leaving us alone.

I took this chance to look at the other kids. They all were...so young. Nothing like the monster I knew they would grow up to be. Especially Sasuke over there, he kept glaring at his own reflection, looking kind of...kiddish.

Each of the clan kids were at least level 10, Sasuke being 14. Guess he really was a prodigy. But that didn't change facts, they were all incredibly strong. Which begged the question...just what the hell am I doing here?!

This path lead to a life of killing and murdering. Yes, throwing fireballs and all will be an adventure but...god damnit I wish I knew what was going on?! Why am I here?! Who am I?!

Was this just a game?! It felt too real to be a game! Was this the fucking Matrix?! I would think so! So what….what am I?!

All I know is this, I need answers, and something told me if I followed the main story line I might get the answers. For example, the sage of six-paths might have the answer I need, he is a being that exists beyond time and space after all.

So until then I need to stay alive, and in this world that means getting stronger. Damn it, I'm shit scared but also so excited!

I opened up my menu and looked at it. I had four points to spend, but what should I spend it on?

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 2**

 **DEX- 2**

 **INT- 6**

 **CHA- 4**

 **CC- 3**

 **LUC- 1**

I knew two things, one, my intelligence was my best angle, so I need to be smart about this, go with what I'm good at. And two, chakra was everything, but so was control, I need a balance.

I'm guessing since I got an extra point in INT by thinking clearly I can improve the stats by doing other things, like weight lifting for strength, running for vitality and gymnastics for dexterity. Maybe if I read books that can also help with my intelligence.

So maybe...maybe I should hold off on spending my points. I don't know what my limits are just et, not need to rush into things.

Ping!

 **For thinking things through you have gained +1 INT!**

I smiled, this might actually be fun. I tapped my title box and found my title box still empty. Curious I tapped it opening a list of available titles. Eagerly I attached my 'Little Professor' title on, smiling, this would give me an edge over everyone else.

Just then Iruka walked in with a cardboard box filled with red bound notebooks and placed them before us.

He took one book out along with a pencil and eraser, "this is your notebook, those of you who don't have any writing instrument and the such please come down here and collect them." Ah I was wondering how they expected us to learn without any books.

I grabbed a copy for myself, it was a black book with nothing written inside, I guess this was going to be like college then, taking down lecture notes and then learning them for a later dates.

Iruka took out an older looking book and placed it on the podium, turning to face the class, "alright, let's begin."

"Wait!" came a cry as suddenly the doors were thrown open as a boy dressed in orange pants and a white shirt came crashing in. He rolled into the podium knocking it aside before jumping to his feet, "I made it in time!"

Bonk!

Iruka's fist came crashing down on his head, "no you didn't!"

I couldn't help a chuckle escaping my mouth as I looked at him. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a goofy smile. I didn't need to look at his name or title to know who he was;

 **Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki**

 **Lv- 5**

 **REP- 0**

 **During lunch:**

For the first day Iruka gave us a little speech on what ninja were. It highlights the difficult parts of a ninja's life, something an innocent kid might not know. He then gave a lecture about the village itself and why it was so important. Obviously Naruto was asleep the whole time.

We were served lunch in a cafeteria down the hall. All the kids from my year sat together in four benches chatting with each other. I found most of the attention was on the three benches, with the fourth taken up my Sasuke who sat in one corner choosing to be alone and Naruto sitting on the other side, who had no choice but to sit alone.

I walked towards the table with my lunch tray in hand and looked curiously, I had a chance...meh, what the hell. I put the tray down next to Naruto's startling the boy. I smiled as I sat down, "hey."

Naruto blinked, "h-hey," he blinked.

I began to eat my lunch with him looking at me curiously. I raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"N-nothing," Naruto shook his head, "it's just...it's nothing," he said with a big smile, "I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you!"

"Yami," I extended his hand shaking it, "nice to meet you Naruto. How's it going?"

"Ha ha, can't complain," he smirked scratching his head. Just then his stomach gave a loud growl. I groaned and turned to his meal seeing his tray half of what I had.

I sighed, "they didn't give you enough food huh?"

Naruto blinked, "what? No it's just," he chuckled, "I pranked the lunch ladies a few days ago, so I guess they're still mad!"

I smiled, "right, well then," I took my bowl of rice and poured half into his bowl, "eat up sparky."

"Hey, you didn't have to do that!" Naruto said looking saddened at being pitied.

I shrugged, "consider it an investment, I heard about your pranks, just don't do it to me deal?"

Naruto's shame immediately turned to joy, "deal!" He grabbed his chopsticks and munched down into his meal, "this is awesome!"

I smiled, "I know right," it was true, the rice here was much better than the stuff I got in the orphanage for breakfast. I looked up at Naruto's REP score, it went from 0 to 10. Guess he likes me now.

"Hey Yami, you understand anything from Iruka's speech?" Naruto asked, "cause I didn't."

I nodded, "he just explained why being a ninja is a difficult job and how the village was an important structure in the ninja world. Nothing too groundbreaking. I don't think we get to the important stuff until later."

Naruto sighed, "yeah. Hey, you want to hang out after this?! We can go to the park and play!"

I blinked, "ah, sure, I guess. Do you know any good places?"

"Yeah! There's a park right across the academy!" Naruto replied with a foxy smile.

I nodded, "sounds great," I looked over at Sasuke who did his best to pretend like he wasn't listening in on our conversation, I called him over, "yo! You want to join us?"

Sasuke paused as he looked at me in surprise, amazed I would even ask him. "Pft, that bastard? Forget it Yami, that guy doesn't do anything fun," Naruto glared at Sasuke daring him to say otherwise.

The last Uchiha looked at me and Naruto and returned to him meal without saying a word. Naruto snorted, "see?"

I shrugged, "worth a try. Alright then, it's settled, anyway, eat your food Naruto, it's going to get cold."

Naruto blinked "oh, right!" He immediately began to dig in. I turned to Sasuke, who once again was caught red handed looking at me and Naruto. I raised an eyebrow and smiled at him, and he promptly ignored me, got up and left. Wonderful.

After lunch we returned back to class. This time Naruto sat down next to me in my seat a few rows back. He and I chatted for awhile, I told him that I was an orphan and live in the orphanage. He confided in me the same and that he had his own apartment.

I sighed, "damn, I wish I had my own place, it would be so much better than where I'm living right now."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "yeah, it's not all cracked up to be what it is. My place is honestly kind of a dump. It's in a bad place too."

I shrugged, "but it's yours," I hummed, I wonder, can I get Naruto to share his apartment with me? I could do it right? It would be so much better than the shit hole I live in right now.

And just as I had that thought a new box popped up;

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Convince Naruto to let you move in with you!**

 **Objective:**

 **Gain 40 REP score with Naruto to unlock this option!**

 **Rewards:**

 **A place of your own!**

 **+100 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **Stuck in orphanage until you graduate**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I blinked, I didn't realise my personal options can be made into quests that affected the real world! This is awesome! I immediately pressed yes, so all I have to do is get him to like me until he said yes, sounds easy enough.

As soon as I pressed yes the door opened and Mizuki walked in, "alright kids settle down," he stood behind the podium and looked at us with an unamused eye, "listen up kids I'm Mizuki, I'm going to be your history teacher, I know it's a boring subject but-" his eyes landed on me and he smiled, "well well well Professor, didn't expect to see you so soon. Why are you sitting all the way in the back there?"

I blinked, "ah, I like it here. Let's me think."

Mizuki shrugged, his eyes landed on Naruto sitting next to me and I saw a quick hardening of his glare, guess he doesn't like the blonde even now. Immediately the man smiled, "well as long as you keep answering questions I don't care. Now, shall we begin? First up is the history of our great village, the village hidden in the leaves."

And it was one hell of a class. I don't think by the end there wasn't a single kid who didn't fall asleep. I did my hardest to stay awake, but even I nodded off a couple of times.

But in the end it was all worth it;

 **By listening to a lecture you have gained +1 INT!**

I smiled, 'sweet! But wait...I listened to Iruka's speech as well, why didn't I get a stat point then as well? Unless...unless the higher my stat points the more difficult it would be for me to learn more. I guess I should hold off on spending my stat points, don't know when I'll need them.'

After Mizuki left Iruka came back and had us all walk out of the class in pairs. Obviously Naruto was my partner. We reached the Academy's backyard which was not the ordinary backyard one can find in a normal school.

There was a complex obstacle course in one corner, a small area cleared off with a white circle serving as a sparing area and the far wall had wooden targets painted on it, obviously for target practise.

"Alright kids, this is where we will train you physically," Iruka said pointing at a bunch of 12 year olds who were currently running a very complicated obstacle course where they had to jump through hoops while dull kunais and shurikens were thrown at them. I'm honestly surprised someone so young could move like that, it seemed abnormal, but then again they were training to be ninja after all.

"Woah! Are we going to do all that cool stuff too Iruka-Sensei?!" Naruto asked for the class.

"No, not yet," the man smiled, "for today, you kids are going to undergo physical training," he grinned, "ten laps around the field! Get moving!"

The kids looked surprised and a little startled. Clan kids like Sasuke just obeyed while a few lazy ones like Choji and Shikamaru walked instead of running. Iruka did manage to get us all running in the end, with me bringing up the rear thanks to me...less than stellar physical stats.

Naruto, seeing me struggling, held back as well, walking besides me as I struggled to finish one lap. "Come on Yami! You can do it!"

I grumbled, "I-I try," I groaned, "don't hold back-run faster."

Naruto blinked, "ah, you sure?"

I nodded, "don't hold back to make me feel better moron," I panted, "run."

Naruto grinned, "alright!" And he took off like a bullet pulling up third right behind Sasuke and some other civilian kid that looked like he was used to heavy labour.

I was the last to finish, panting and sweating like nobody's business. I was mildly aware of Naruto picking a fight with Sasuke about who really won, but I honestly was too exhausted to give a damn.

Ping!

 **Due to constant exercise you have gained +2 VIT!**

I groaned, at least I gained something. I hate physical exercise. Fuck me.

It took me ten minutes to recover. Iruka took us all back inside and let us rest for a while before giving us another lecture on why physical exercise was important before letting us go home.

"Alright Yami! Let's go play!" Naruto cheered.

I groaned forgetting the promise I made the blonde. I sighed, "right, let's go," I grumbled as he practically dragged me out of the academy. The other kids looked at us funny but let it go, the orphan kids openly glared at Naruto and I, but said nothing as I left.

We reached the park, to be honest it was huge for someone of my stature. Naruto guided me to the swing set as he quickly began to play smiling all the while.

"This had been the best day ever! Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned, ah his infamous verbal tick.

I sighed, "I hate physical training, I feel like I've been rung out and hung out to dry!"

Naruto laughed, "yeah! You looked like a zombie Yami!"

I grumbled, "thanks orange monkey. I don't understand how you can be so fucking hyper all the time! It's not fair!"

Naruto blinked, "what's fucking?"

My eyes went wide. "Shit! I mean fuck! I mean," I closed my mouth with both hands, "Naruto, please don't tell anyone I told you that!"

Naruto blinked, "but what does it mean?"

I grumbled, "it's a bad word Naruto. Please don't tell anyone, kids like us aren't supposed to know it."

"Then how come you know it?!" Naruto asked with sparkling eyes.

I sighed rubbing my temples, "because I'm smart like that. Listen, please don't tell anyone, okay? Promise me."

Naruto quickly nodded, "I promise!" he held out his pinky. I looked at the finger, what was he trying to do? Naruto blinked, "you don't know the pinkie promise?"

I shook my head, "no, what is it?"

Naruto grinned, "well it's a promise you make between to friends! You hold each other pinkies together and make a promise you can never break."

I chuckled, "alright fine," I bent my pinkie around his.

Naruto smiled, "I promise not to break my promise!"

I smiled, "thanks Naruto. Now, what's say you and I play on the slides?"

Naruto's eyes went wide, "yes please dattebayo!" He jumped off the swing set and pulled me along towards the slide. We played for hours until the sun began to go down. I honestly forgot how it felt being a child, so carefree and full of joy. It was...a nice life.

Naruto and I found ourselves looking down on the park from atop the slide. Children were leaving with their parents, all of them looked happy and smiling. I noticed Naruto's eyes saden a little watching them leave.

He suddenly spoke up, "hey Yami...do you ever feel lonely sometimes? You know, without parents?"

I shrugged, "honestly Naruto? I don't really thought of it. I don't remember my parents," literally, "and right now...I'm more focused on staying alive."

Naruto blinked, "eh? What do you mean by that?"

I sighed, "the world's a very scary place Naruto. There are people out there who can kill me in seconds. So right now my goal is staying alive."

Naruto snorted, "that's a horrible dream Yami!"

My left eye twitched, "yeah? And you got a better one?" I asked the question on impulse, but I already knew the answer that was coming.

"Yeah! I'm going to become Hokage!" Naruto cried out at the top of his lungs, the convection in his eyes spoke volumes to me, I can honestly see why so many people saw him as a charismatic leader when he grows up.

I looked at him, "you know, a Hokage needs to listen in class."

Naruto hung his head, "I know," he looked up at me, "so what? Do you have a dream like that?"

I smiled, "well…no, I don't. I honestly don't know what this world has to offer me. What do I want….well, I suppose I want to know just who I am."

Naruto blinked, "eh? What are you talking about ? You're Yami. Duh."

I rolled my eyes, "not that you dummy! I mean I don't know what kind of person I am!"

"You're Yami! How hard is that for you to understand?!"

"You're the one who doesn't understand moron! There has to be more than just Yami! I need to know what kind of person I can be in such a world!"

Naruto blinked, "huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I'm a good man, and brave man, a honest man or even a greedy man," I shrugged, "I don't know who I even am."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "how many times do I have to tell you, you're Yami!"

I grumbled, "Naruto that's not..." I paused and wondered, could I really be that? Yami...all this time I thought I was trapped here, but what if this isn't a trap, but a gift? What if….what if I was given a chance to live a better life? A happier life? Then….can I honestly say I shouldn't learn to enjoy it?

Who knows what kind of life I lived before this, whatever happened back then...that's gone now. I need to focus on what I can see and do, and that means this new world before me deserves my full attention.

I looked at Naruto, "what do you think I should be?"

Naruto blinked, "eh...well I don't know. You're pretty smart, maybe you can be like Iruka sensei."

I snorted, "yeah right, no way I'm going to become a teacher, I would go mad before I spend my life teaching people."

"Hm...well...maybe you should be my assistant!" Naruto smiled with a broad grin, "yeah! When I become Hokage, you can be my assistant and help me run the village!"

I blinked. In the future that's Shikamaru's position, technically I would be taking his place. I snorted, "oh please Naruto, I'm sure you can find more qualified people than me to help you."

"No way! You're the best person I know Yami!" Naruto jumped to his feet, "you're the only one who didn't laugh at my dream!"

I blinked, "yeah but...I don't think I would be that…." I looked at his big blue eyes sparkling with hope. I couldn't help it, I smiled, "fine. The day you become Hokage I'll be your right hand man, okay?"

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Become the Shadow's shadow!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I blinked, holy shit, that's a lot of question marks….ah what the hell. I clicked yes.

Naruto smiled, "deal! This is awesome Dattebayo!" his REP score went from 10 to 20 in one leap. Guess he really took the promise to heart.

I chuckled, "right right, anyway Naruto, it's time to go home, it's getting late."

Naruto looked around and suddenly realised the park was being emptied, "heh, yeah! Let's go!" He dragged me down the slide one last time before pulling me out of the park.

I allowed him to drag me along, looking around the emptying park all the while. But just then as we passed a large fire monument I spotted what looked like a glowing leaf symbol near the bottom of the monument.

I was taken back. The way the symbol glowed wasn't normal, it was almost supernatural. And if my life was like a videogame, this only meant one thing. Side quest. But I couldn't investigate it with Naruto around. So I would need to come here later.

Naruto and I went our separate ways outside the park promising to see each other tomorrow after school. I managed to use this body's memories and find my way back to the orphanage without a problem, though I did have to ask Naruto for directions at first.

As I entered the orphanage I noticed it was dinner time and all the kids were eating. I joined them again and sat down quietly listening to them talk to each other again.

"I like Iruka-sensei, he's nice!"

"When is Mizuki going to teach us something cool?!"

"Why did Sasuke look so sad?"

"Didn't you hear about him? His entire family was killed by his brother!"

Ping!

 **Your skill have leveled up!**

 **Easdropping, Lv- 2 (3%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of it. This is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.**

 **Range: 11 feet (100% accuracy)**

 **-10% accuracy for every additional feet**

I blinked, 'so my skills increase with useage? Wait….did they even have a limit? I'm not seeing one so that must be true,' I felt an evil smile come on, this was amazing!

I continued to spend the rest of dinner listening in on everyone's conversations, trying my best to remember what the say, but most of it was gossip and not worth my time. But this did cause my skill to level up again, which was very exciting to see;

 **Easdropping, Lv- 3 (43%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of it. This is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.**

 **Range: 12 feet (100% accuracy)**

 **-10% accuracy for every additional feet**

Unfortunately I couldn't do any more as soon people began to finish up and head for their own rooms. I did the same and was kind of pissed off that night time for us was at 9 o'clock. Did kids really sleep so soon here?

I found myself back in my room alone, my old clothes were freshly washed and kept in one corner along with a towel for tomorrow's bath. But other than that there was nothing to do! I didn't have any books to read, a phone to call people or a laptop to search the net! I was so bored!

But just then there was a knock on my door as Ksume walked in with a smile. "Hello Yami, how was your day?"

I smiled back, "find, I had a lot of fun. I think I'm going to like being a ninja."

"Oh? That's good to here, I'm sure you'll make us all very proud," Ksume smiled before slowly it slid off her face. She sighed walked towards me sitting down on my bed and patting a spot besides her.

I sat down next to her and looked curious as too what she was going to say. She smiled, "you know, I heard from the other children you made a friend today."

Oh great, it was about Naruto. Wonderful. I put on my best poker face and nodded, "yes, he's a nice boy, very fun. We went to park and played."

Ksume smiled, "well I'm glad to hear that Yami but you see...that boy isn't a very good boy."

I blinked, "because he pranks people?"

"Yes," she smiled and nodded, "he's very cruel when it comes to pranking people Yami, you shouldn't associate with people like him."

I raised an eyebrow in challenge, "oh? But it's alright to associate with hired killers and liars on a daily basis?"

Ksume was taken back by my harshness, "Yami! That is not the same!"

"Why not?" I asked her, "I'm training to be a killer and a thief matorn, is a few pranks really the bigger danger here?"

Ksume narrowed her eyes, "Yami I am warning you, stay away from that boy. Do you understand?"

I huffed, "unless he proves that he's a threat to me he's my friend. I don't understand-"

"Yami you will do what I say or I'll have you out on the streets!" Ksum got on her feet glaring down at me, "do you understand?!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. So this is how she wants to play it huh? I don't like being threatened, I honestly didn't really mind never speaking to Naruto again, the kid was my friend sure, but I knew he would understand if he thought I would become homeless if we continued to talk. But nobody, nobody blackmailed me.

I don't like being told what to do. Without reason that is.

I looked at her, "if you don't let me be….I'll…." I began to think.

Ksume huffed, "what? What will you do?"

I smiled as I got an idea. I looked at her, "I'll tell the Hokage you told me about the kyuubi inside Naruto."

The world seemed to come to a stop for Ksume. Her skin peeling as if she had seen a ghost. "W-what?" she asked in a ghost of a whisper.

"I know why people don't' like Naruto," I shrugged, "I also know it's a stupid reason, but whatever, people are dumb that way. Anyway, if you kick me out, I'll tell the Hokage you told me about Naruto's furry little problem and told me not to play with him. I know there's a law forbidding anyone to speak about Naruto's tenant, if he believes you violated that law..." I left the threat hanging.

Tsume's eyes went wide, "y-you would have me executed?! After all I have done for you?!"

I rolled my eyes, "you're a government worker, it's your job."

She began to steam, her face going red, "you horrible monster! You demon! You and that brat deserve each other!" she turned without another word and left, slamming the door shut behind her.

I saw her REP score go from 19 all the way down to -21, meaning she probably hates me...a lot.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed, now thinking that what I did probably wasn't a good idea. She can do anything she wants to me and I can't say a thing. She could poison my meal, though I doubt she would go that far.

Probably she was just going to kick me out, find some loophole somewhere and throw me on the streets. No, she can't do that, she knows I'll go to the Hokage then, well I won't really do that, but she doesn't know that. Whatever she decides to do it will be desperate, I know that for sure.

Either way, I really need to find a way to move in with Naruto, and soon. I need to improve my REP score with him to at least 40. I was halfway there now, but if REP scores was anything like leveling up it will only get more difficult from here on out.

I sighed as I sat on my bed and leaned back on my room wall. I looked out the window and could see a worked close the gates shut. The compound walls were 20 feet high, there was no way I was getting over them. The gate was also being patrolled by a gaurd, no way I can sneak past him.

I can't get out and see the symbol in the park, no, that would have to wait. I was stuck here...in this room….with nothing to do….damn it all to hell!

I looked around, I had nothing to do except...I spotted the red notebook Irula handed to me. I Grabbed the book and opened it up revealing my carefully written down notes in the native language of japanese.

I didn't know if this was my first language or not, it felt foreign to me, but obviously I knew how to write and understand it. And of course I have no idea what ethnicity I was, maybe I was bi-lingual? I don't know, I think I know english as well but...hm, let's see.

I began to copy the notes I wrote into English, visibly making an effort into remembering the language. And finally I had a page of english. I could tell the difference between the languages, I knew Japanese instantly, but I also knew English. How much was the game and how much was me?

Honestly? I don't know.

I sighed and put away the notes. I looked them over a few times but it got boring revoking the same thing over and over again. I looked out the window as saw the silent village before me bathed under a crescent moon light.

Tap tap!

I looked and saw a tree branch tapping on my window. I was a floor above ground so a few branches were close, but this...hm, leaves...what can do with leaves?

Oh I know! Chakra control!

I immediately grabbed a single leaf from the branch and held it in my hand. I focused on it trying to remember what I had to make the leaf stick. Channel chakra into the palm of my hand focusing on the leaf. If I gave enough it should stick to my hand...no, wait, not hand, forehead.

I placed the leaf on my forehead and focused, I didn't know what chakra felt like, but I knew I had it. I closed my eyes and sat in the lotus position. From what I remember chakra came from one's gut, so I focused on my gut.

I let my eyes closed with my head leaning back to hold the leaf up. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't...wait! I feel it! A rumble in my stomach! A lurching feeling slowly coming up from my stomach, rising like a wave of pure unbelievable power

"BURP!" no forget what I said, it was just a burp.

I sighed leaving my head letting the leaf fall down. I sighed looking at it. Chakara, it was a mixture of spiritual energy and physical energy. My physical side sucked, so maybe that was it? Maybe I need to improve that?

I sighed, held the leaf in my hand and looked up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and focused, letting my body relax. I let my body rest, I wasn't feeling tired, but I just needed some peace and quiet.

All this talk of ninja's and chakra, it's gotten tiering. I took and deep breath and sighed. I turned my attention to my stomach. With every breath I took in my stomach expanded. As I let it out it pumped air out and shark back down.

Slowly every breath made my stomach rise and fall. And slowly, I felt something move.

It was in my gut, slowly rising up every time I breathed out. Like a water pump being pushed down squirting a little bit of water out every time.

I remained calm, I didn't let the excitement take over me, I continued the exercise.

The chakra at first began to spin around near my gut, I'm guessing my chakra pathways were circular near my gut. Slowly though I felt it began to swim all over my body. It was like there were several tiny river canals in my body and the chakra was the water finally being poured in.

I opened my eyes and let go of the chakra allowing it to return back into my gut where it came from. Amazing, this was all simply amazing.

I looked at the leaf in my hand and immediately placed it on my forehead. I closed my eyes and felt around for my chakra once more. This time it was much easier to use it, allowing me to direct the flow into my forehead.

I suddenly found the chakra running my neck and around my face. My cheeks blushed, the feeling foreign. It passed over my eyes without incident before meeting on my forehead. I scrunched my eyes, focusing on keeping the leap steady by using all the chakra I could muster to hold it there.

And suddenly;

Ping!

The chakra flow became natural to me, it was like I didn't have to tell it what to do anymore. I opened my eyes and looked at the box before me;

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakara you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 20 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 1**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Ping!

 **You have gained +1 CC thanks to skill: Leaf concentration exercise!**

I looked at the box and grinned. 'Oh hell yes! This means I gain one permanent control point every fucking time I level up this thing! And what's more, when it's active I get a bonus of +1 INT! This is so freaking cool!'

But the best part? It didn't look like it had any limit! So now it's time for me to train. I closed my eyes and focused on keeping the leaf on my forehead for as long as possible. Hopefully I can abuse the hell out of this system. I couldn't help the smile forming on my face. This might not be that bad.

* * *

 **Based on the popular, 'Life is a Video Game' theme going around. I figured I might as well give Naruto a crack.**

 **I'll have an update every week, including my other stories, The Spider and Percy J and the W of Magic.**

 **Also, the first four chapters of this story is already open an available on my website which you can find on my bio.**

 **Enjoy and please inform me in the reviews what you think about the story.**


	2. Who am I?

Note to self. Chakra exhaustion fucking sucks!

It was ten minutes into the exercise when I figured that out.

There was one small thing I overlooked.

 **Uses: 20 CP per minute**

Yup, that's the one. And considering that I had only 25 CP, that meant I could only use the exercise for a minute. But guess what, even that was fuckign wrong! Because….

 **CONTROL- 20%**

That meant I was only using 20% of the all the chakra I was fucking using! Meaning not only could I not do the exercise of a minute. I could use it for only 16 fucking seconds! FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!

After sixteen seconds I was done. Not a drop of chakra left. I couldn't believe it, I had wasted 80% of all my chakra simply because I didn't have enough control. What the fuck right?!

So now I was sitting panting on my bed, not believing how unfair the world was. Either I fucking raise my chakra level or I improve my control. And honestly I don't know which.

I opened my menu and looked at my menu and saw my CP bar slowly filling itself, up. I don't even know the rate of regeneration. So growing curious I clicked on the bars and a new menu popped up;

 **HP- DEX [Base 50 + 50 per 10 points in DEX]**

 **HP REGN. [Base 10%+ 2% for every 10 points STR per minute]**

 **SP- VIT [Base 25 + 25 per 10 points in VIT]**

 **SP REGN. [Base 10%+ 2% for every 10 points in VIT per minute]**

 **CP- CHA [Base 25 + 25 per 10 points in CHA]**

 **CONTROL- [+ 2% per 10 points put into CC]**

 **CP REGN. [Base 10% + 2% per 10 points in CHA and CC per minute]**

Perfect, just what I needed. From what I can see I need DEX to get more life, and STR determines my rate of regeneration, so got to keep that us for sure.

Then there is VIT that keeps up my stamina, and oh, it seems it also makes handles regeneration. Damn, that's an important stat right there.

Then comes chakra. The one I'm most concerned about right now. According to this CHA deals with my chakra capacity and also adds to my regeneration. CC deals with control and again adds to my regeneration. So they both were on equal footing so far.

But...I realised something very important. CC dealt with percentages while CHA dealt with hard numbers. If I raised CHA it would give me limited boosts, but if I improved CC, then when I deal with CHA on a latter date I wouldn't just have a little chakra to work with, I would have colossal amounts!

For now controlling chakra is more important to me than becoming the next tailless beast. And while gaining a level in leaf concentration exercises would help in granting me an additional point into CC, I can't do that if I don't have enough chakra to work with in the first place!

So reluctantly I took the four points I had on hand and placed them all into CC.

 **CC- 8**

Damn it it had to be done. At least now I should have better control…..why isn't the thing increasing?

I grumbled and re-read the conditions and realised that it only applied to every 10 points of CC, meaning...I was two points short. I hanged my head in shame. I don't deserve to live.

I waited for around ten minutes before regaining my Chakra to 100%. I placed the leaf on my forehead again and made it stick using chakra. I counted, one, two, three…..ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen and done!

I stopped the chakra flow. I looked at my CP bar and found a sliver of chakra remaining. I was panting this time sure, but at least I wasn't suffering from chakra exhaustion, that was a hundred times worse!

I still had to wait for ten minutes, but at least now I wasn't grumbling in fucking pain.

I didn't have a clock in my room so I don't know how long I have been doing this. It was almost robotic the way I moved from fifteen seconds of chakra control to ten minutes of waiting. I watched the CP bar regenerate itself slowly, ad when I wasn't doing that I looked out the window, wondering just what was happening in this seemingly quiet night out.

But this did have it's own rewards;

Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!

The skill had leveled up four times in total. To my utter joy. Guess grinding really was the way to go.

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 5 (32%)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakara you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 18 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 2**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

The CP cost went down, allowing me to go on for just a little bit longer. It went down by a single point every two levels and when it reached level 5 the number of leaves I could use went up to two!

I tried to use two leaves at once, but stupid me didn't realise that meant I would be using twice as much chakra. I figured that just meant I could use two leave for the same amount, it was an easy mistake to make.

But I did discover something amazing. Each leaf equated to an INT point. Meaning two leaves game me a bonus of +2 INT when active! So yes, it does seem impossible now, but I can make it a reality soon! I had to!

And also thanks to this skill leveling up I also managed to raise my CC stats;

 **CC- 12**

It was now my highest stat. But even after it crossed the ten point threshold, my CONTROL didn't raise from 20% to 22% like it was supposed too. I was almost in tears when I saw that. But after Gamer's mind calmed me down I realised it will probably only become active after I level up, since that's how every other point system seemed to work.

I kept going, focused on nothing but gaining the next level for the skill. I did calculation in my head on how much time I had left between each skill level. It looked like I need little over an hour to get a level up, more with each level up.

I actually gasped in surprise when I saw the sun rise off in the distance. I never realised it was so late. But it made sense, doing the same thing all night, I must have trained for well over seven hours.

But the wierd part is….I wasn't sleepy. Not one bit. I know what I feel like when I stay up all night, but this wasn't it!

Maybe it was because I channeled chakra into my brain all night? Maybe that kept it active? No, what am I saying? That sounds stupid! No, it must be because of the Game, I never see video game characters need to sleep...yes, that makes sense, Gamer's body can do that!

So cool! I don't need to sleep! But damn, that means I really need to find something fun to do while in my room, maybe a book? Hm, does Konoha have a library? What am I saying? Of course it must have one.

I looked out and saw a gaurd walking up to the gate and opening it. I smiled, now was my chance to escape!

I ran out of my room with a towel in hand. I saw Kusume outside going around to wake people up. She noticed me running to the bathroom and glared hatefully, but said nothing. Guess that's how she wants to play it huh? Fine, I can deal with that.

I took a nice long bath, because it was so early all the hot water was still available, plus I didn't have to share the shower with other people. I then went back into my room, put on a fresh set of clothes, black shirt with white shorts and my sandals.

I looked into the cafeteria but found it empty with no food ready, people were working in the kitchen, preparing the food, but I doubt it will be ready soon.

I sighed, fine, so no food...not that I'm hungry...wait, can I even get hungry? I don't need to sleep, so food should be the same thing right? Can I get hungry?! Go I need to eat?!

Deciding to test out my theory I chose to skip breakfast today. I know I know, very bad for a child to do, but I'm experimenting! I instead walked out of the orphanage, stopping to ask the watchman whether he knows where the Konoha library is.

The man complied easy enough, but was curious why I was going out so early. I told him I wasn't hungry and needed something to do, like having a book to read. He seemed satisfied with my answer and left me go after that.

I followed his directions, along with whatever vague memory of the place I had in my head, and found myself at the steps of a giant building that was already open. I found a old woman who had dark skin sweeping the stairs. She had her hair in a bun and glasses, looking every bit like a stereotypical librarian.

 **Misa Rural, Librarian**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 0**

Woah, a question mark for a level? She must be pretty strong. Maybe high Chunin? Maybe even Jonin? Hm, would make sense, a library is the home of knowledge and to a ninja knowledge is power. Having a civilian gaurd all that power would be like having an 8 year old being a cop.

Misa looked up and noticed me immediately, she smiled, "can I help you dear?"

I gulped and nodded, "yes," it came out speaky, I cleared my throat and tried again, "I was just wondering if the library was open."

Misa smiled, "indeed it is…."

"Yami," I supplied.

Misa nodded, "Yami, lovely name. Please go right inside," she motioned to the open doors. I thanks her and ran in finding the inside filled with rows and rows of books.

There were three floors with a staircase near the back leading to the first and second floors. On the ground floor the room was separated into two parts, three shelves near the back which had the label, 'Only Ninja's allowed beyond this point', and the other part and no restrictions whatsoever.

Apparently only ninja's got most of the knowledge, isn't that something.

I went into the civilian section and looked around trying to find a book that would interest me. I found several decent ones, like books on cooking, history, math, science, genetics, ninja weapons-wait wha?!

I grabbed the book and found the label reading, 'Weapons, a ninja's best friends' and inside I found a list of all the weapons a common ninja would need along with instructions on how to use it.

I found this very very interesting. I need it!

I kept looking and found a book on history, because duh it's a lesson for this year and one a romance fiction story that honestly had a brilliant story premes, a poor farmer becomes a ninja to save his wife from a war lord! Can't say much about the author's writing quality, but hey, it's something.

I took all three books and walked to the front counter where Misa now sat smiling at me. "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, "yes," I put the books on the counter, "can I take them?"

Misa smiled, "of course. I just need your parent's permission first before you can. Some of these books are very advanced and dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt," she said looking at the book about weapons.

I nodded, "that's fine and all, but I'm an orphan."

Misa blinked, "oh, well then just wait a moment, I'll ring this up for you. I don't suppose you have a library card yes?"

I shook my head, "no ma'am."

The woman smiled, "not to worry, I'll have it ready for you in an instant." She smiled before taking out a form and having me fill it up. I did so quickly and using the information she made me a small card with my name and address on it along with a particular string of numbers.

"Here you go Yami," the woman smiled putting the books into a plastic bag and handing me the library card, "no don't lose these you here? They are very important and it'll cost a lot to replace them. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "yes ma'am," I bowed a little, "thanks for helping me."

"Oh it's fine, I'm just glad there are kids today who are still so excited to be learning bright and early," she smiled.

I thanked her again before leaving the library. As I walked away I suddenly realised that the old woman was right. If I lose these books I'm finished! I don't have any cash to pay people back with!

I could hide it in my room...but that matron, she hates me. She might steal them or burn them without me seeing or something and blame someone else. Maybe even some other kid. That was she won't be implied. Damn it! I'm giving myself weaknesses.

I grumbled, if only I had some kind of storage seal that can...that's it! A storage seal! No, not a storage seal, the video game equivalent, "inventory open!"

And the moment I called it out a blue box opened before me. It had several smaller boxes inside it, rows and rows of it. I was giddy with excitement. I looked around, the streets were practically empty, but can't be too careful when dealing with ninjas.

So I snuck into an alley and went behind a garbage can and squated. I looked around, with the coast clear, I took out the books form the plastic bag and one by one pressed them against the inventory screen.

At first touch the screen applied allowing the object to slip in immediately. I watched in awe as each book took up a box all for itself. I threw away the plastic bag and smile, this could be potentially awesome!

I touched one box, selecting the book. This caused the book to come out of the screen similar to how I put it in. Fucking amazing! This way I don't have to worry about anyone stealing from me ever again!

This is so cool!

I put the book away along with my library card, can't lose that. With my hands now free I decided it was finally time to check out that mysterious symbol I saw in the park yesterday.

I ran to the place as fast as my little body could take me and reach there in ten minutes. I looked around and found the fire statute pretty easily. I looked down and there it was, that glowing leaf symbol.

I smiled as I touched it and suddenly new box popped open;

 **You have discovered a natural dungeon! Would you like to go inside?**

 **Y/N**

 **Dungeon, Lv- 1**

I was torn, on the plus side a dungeon meant lot and other goodies, maybe even some cash if I'm lucky enough. But on the other hand...I might fuckign die. I had no skills, no weapons and absolutely no idea how to fight.

Yup, I can actually die. So no, not now. I might go later, but not until I have a weapon, a jutsu I can use and know how to fight.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Train for a dungeon!**

 **Learn one jutsu (0/1)**

 **Have a weapon (0/1)**

 **Learn how to fight**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **50 EXP**

 **Failer:**

 **Being a loser and never having the guts to enter a dungeon**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I grumbled reading the failure option, an annoying little fucker aren't you? Either way, I accepted the quest.

I closed the box and left, intending to go to the academy a little early when I realised something. I forgot my damn note book! I must have left it in my bed when I went for a wash! Fuck me!

I grumbled and immediately walked back to the orphanage and found the entire building more active. I went into my room straight away and found it the same, guess the matron didn't trash it...yet.

Not willing to leave anything to chance I shut the door and began to put everything I had into my inventory. My clothes, my sandals and even my red notebook. I also put away my tooth brush, paste and spare pillow. What? Never know when you're going to need it!

When I was done the room looked barren, like no one lived there. But I suppose that was fine. I walked out of my room and found the time was around 7:30, I had enough time to eat something, even though I didn't really feel hungry. I really have to say, this Gamer's body is totally broken!

I went into the cafeteria, grabbed a plate for myself, sat with kids my age and ate in silence. All the while listening to what they were saying.

"Did you hear what the matron said, we aren't supposed to play with him anymore!"

"But he looks so sad sitting there all alone!"

"So what? You remember the last time she called a kids bad? It was that Naruto brat! We need to stay away, that's all I know."

Ah, so the matron made her move. Ostracising, not bad. If you were dealing with a child, but me? I was born alone, I was raised alone, I didn't have a friend until I was already a man! Whahaha!

Okay no, that was a lie, I had many friend, but not all of them were super close. I'm used to being alone, if this is the best the matron can do then I'm not worried, not one bit.

At the end of breakfast my experience rate for my eavesdropping skill was at 74%, not bad, maybe at lunch or dinner I can level it up.

I put away the plates for washing and went to leave when suddenly Ksume waked in glaring at me, "where do you think you're going Yami? It's your turn to wash the dishes today."

I blinked, "oh...right," I blinked as I followed her into the kitchen and saw the pile of dishes piled up near the sink. I looked at a chart near the sink with a list of names on it, and sure enough, under sink cleaning for today was my name.

I gulped as I looked at the time, I had an hour to get to the academy, God I wish I knew the shadow clone jutsu right now.

I said nothing else and got to work. I think that irritated the matron a lot, the fact I didn't complain.

I worked hard, washing the dishes as quickly as I could. It was hard at first, but I managed to keep up with the workload. And just as I washed my twentieth dish a new box opened up;

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Maintenance, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Maintaining something is just as important as owning it.**

 **+2% bonus to all items you maintain (clean, polish oil) for whatever their use is.**

 **Bonus lasts for 30 minutes**

I blinked, what did that mean? You use a plate to hold food, does that mean it got a 2% bonus in holding food? That didn't make any sense? Okay yes, I suppose washing dishes is maintaining them, so yes that does apply, but the bonus?

I looked at the dishes, they didn't look any different, I narrowed my eyes and really focused on them and suddenly another box popped up!

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Observation, Lv-1 (0%)**

 **The skill to learn about an object or person by observing them.**

I blinked, alright, this was something new. I looked at the plates again and this time a new box opened up with the Plate's picture near the top right corner.

 **Dish, E class item,**

 **It is a plate of metal that can be used to hold food.**

 **Bonus- 2% more nutrition for all food items held on this plate (29:55)**

I blinked, well that certainly answered my questions.

"Stop staring, you'll be late," Matron hissed into my ear making me jerk into action. I shot her a glare before getting back to work.

By the time I was done I had ten minutes to reach the academy, stupid bitch. I had to run out the door in order to reach the place in time. But at least it wasn't all for nothing, I managed to level up my maintenance skill twice!

 **Maintenance, Lv- 3 (40%)**

 **Maintaining something is just as important as owning it.**

 **+4% bonus to all items you maintain (clean, polish oil) for whatever their use is**

 **Bonus lasts for 35 minutes**

I ran into the academy in that last minute, threw the door open and leaped inside, "safe!"

"Good morning professor, I see you have been very active today morning," I looked to see Mizuki at the lecture podium. He smiled at me, "go on, take your seat, don't be too late next time."

I nodded as I looked around and spotted Naruto waving me over to our usual spot near the back. I quickly went up to him and sat down, "morning Naruto."

"Hey Yami," the kid smiled, "what happened? You were really late."

I shrugged, "don't worry about it. Let's focus on the class," Naruto shrugged doing just that.

As Mizuki gave a lecture I narrowed my eyes at him and whispered, "Observe." Immediately his menu card came up;

 **Mizuki, Chunin of Konoha**

 **Lv- 41**

 **REP- 10**

 **HP- 20,500/20,500**

 **SP- 15,000/15,000**

 **CP- 16,000/16,000**

 **CONTROL- 43%**

 **Allegiance- Self/ Orochimaru**

 **STR- 43**

 **VIT- 49**

 **DEX- 32**

 **INT- 39**

 **CHA- 40**

 **CC- 32**

 **LUC- 20**

 **Mizuki was born in Konoha as an orphan with no name or anyone to care for him. He believes in one rule of thumb, the strong survive the weak die. As such he dedicated his life to getting more power**

I blinked, 'damn, I never realised the man was already a traitor. That Allegiance bar is really useful.' I said nothing as Mizuki continued with his speech but on the inside I was a little cautious, I need to keep an eye on the man.

But on the other hand I also realised I need to level up my Observation skill. It's a powerful tool for a ninja, especially if it can give me more info the stronger it get.

So while Naruto and the others struggled to listen to Mizuki's speech I payed more attention on Observing everything around me, that included the kids, the desk and the tables. By the end I had leveled up the skill twice over, though it still didn't grant me any new info when observing someone.

 **Observation, Lv-3 (43%)**

 **The skill to learn about an object or person by observing them.**

During lunch Naruto and I ate together, he talked while I listened halfheartedly, while I also eavesdropped on the kids around us. Allowing my skill to level up;

 **Easdropping, Lv- 4 (4%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of it. This is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.**

 **Range: 13 feet (100% accuracy)**

 **-10% accuracy for every additional feet**

After lunch we had another lecture from Iruka, before we all went out to the backyard and began physical training. Again another ten laps. I freaking hate exercise!

Ping!

 **You have gained +1 VIT!**

Meh, at least there's that.

After the academy got over that day Naruto dragged me to the park and we played until the sun went down. Honestly after a point I got tired of playing tag, he just laughed and called me a whimp. Grumble.

I went back to the orphanage that night and ate my dinner, grinding my eavesdropping skill in the process. And just like that I found myself in my room, the gates to the orphanage closing.

I sighed, well at least I have some books to read. I took out the one about the ninja weapons and poured through it, using the moon to give me some light. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

Half way through I realised this book was very useful, if a little dry. My mind kept wandering off, hm, it looks like I'm going to have to concentrate. Meaning, leaf concentration exercises!

I quickly grabbed a leaf from the tree branch outside my window and stuck it to my forehead. I focused on keeping it up using my chakra, which lasted for around twenty seconds, before I put it aside, returning to the book while I waited for my chakra to regenerate.

And so this time I had something else to do during the ten minutes gap of recharging my chakra.

I read all night, the quietness of the night really helping me focus. It was honestly amazing, I don't remember much from my old life, but I'm pretty sure I was a bibliophile and the fact that I know what that word means is probably proof enough of that statement.

Imagine, being able to read for however long you want without growing tired or sleepy? It was the dream! I didn't even realise what time it was until the sun came up, and by then I was on the last page of the damn instruction manual!

I would have finished it a lot sooner, but every time I finished reading about a weapon and it's uses I had a little fantasy play out in my head about how I can use the weapon and the like. I have to say so far the kunai is my favorite.

I put the book away and got off my bed, stretching like a cat to wake up my sore muscles. As I trained through the night my leaf concentration exercises went up by two levels last night;

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 7 (75%)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakara you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 17 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 2**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

 **CC- 14**

Not bad for a night's work if I do say so myself. It's going to get tougher to level it up I know, but hey, I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.

I was honestly surprised I didn't get a new skill for reading the ninja weapons book. But I suppose it makes sense, I know the theory, but I didn't actually do anything to warrant a new skill. So maybe I should work on that...hm...yeah.

I got out of my room, had an early shower like yesterday, took out my red notebook for school and sat down in the cafeteria where kids my age usually sit.

I looked over the notes I took, like a good little nerd. I watched as more kids slowly walked in, talking with each other something or another. I strained to hear them speak, getting only a few words in between, guess they were out of my range thereby giving me a less accurate reading.

But I did get more experience for the skill and for me that's enough. I waited until the food arrived before getting myself a plate and sitting down, listening to the people around me while also spamming my Observation skill.

I managed to level the latter skill once before I had to leave for the academy;

 **Observation, Lv-4 (21%)**

 **The skill to learn about an object or person by observing them.**

But again, no new listing in the menu cards I got. Damn it all to hell!

Any I made my way to class, Naruto was late again. I sat in our usual spot and took out the other book I got, History 101 and began to read it eagerly. I was halfway through the tenth page when Iruka came in and right after him was Naruto.

At the end of that school day Naruto and I went our separate ways. Apparently he had gotten caught after doing a prank on Mizuki so he had detention with Iruka. So I found myself free for the first time since coming here.

I walked around the village for a while, bored and wondering what I can do. I had the entire village for myself to explore..hm, maybe I can see what other ninja teams are doing? After all don't they use training grounds?

I went around for a while and asked directions to the training grounds. Obviously no civilian here knew where that was and even if they did they wouldn't tell a child. But I happened upon a map of the village and managed to figure out there was a lot of forest covered area along the walls of the village, meaning chances are the training fields are all probably there.

I rushed to the nearest one, located near the Academy. I walked towards the end of the road and found that there was a small fence covering up the area with the words, 'Training ground 2 up head'. I smiled and quickly leaped over the fence, rushing into the forest.

The forest was dense, I found no real path so I was forced to leap over bushed and other shrubbery. But just then, I heard it, the clashing of metal. I immediately bent down hiding myself as I snuck over to the noise.

And slowly the trees opened up revealing a flat training grounds where two green flak jacket wearing ninjas fought each other with sharp knives. I lowered my head into the shrubs and watched from a distance.

One had a large black beard and had a kunai in his right hand while the other had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Both were male and form the way they moves I'm guessing they were at least Chunin.

I saw the bearded dude deflect several shurikens with his kunai before leaping at his opponent. They then proceeded to fight each other hand to hand, blocking and striking almost immediately, each strike like lightning.

My eyes widened, 'this is so fucking cool!' It was inhuman the way they moved, like a choreographed dance both knew how to play. I watched in silence as the men tried to beat the other one up into paste, but unable to gain the advantage.

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Stealth, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Your ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

 **Chances of not getting spotted- 5%**

 **For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you**

'What kind of shitty skill is this?!' my eyes went wide, 'that means even if I'm spying on Naruto, I would have a 0% chance of getting away with it. No, scratch that, less than 0%!'

I grumbled as I swiped the box away and turned back to the fighting, but I realised something, the two men were gone. I blinked as I looked around, where did they go?

"Looking for us kid?" came a sharp voice from behind me.

I went stiff as I slowly turned around seeing the two men looking down at me with amused smirks on their faces. How did they….oh right, of course, my stealth level is shit anyway.

The blonde one;

 **Karu Hashmi, Chunin of Konoha**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 5**

And the bearded one;

 **Ryuto, Chunin of Konoha**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 5**

I blinked, "ah...hi."

Ryuto snorted, "hey yourself kid. What are you doing here?"

I looked at them, "talking to you."

Karu snorted, "oh, looks like we have a smart ass on our hands Ryuto."

"This is a dangerous place kid, not the kind of area kid like you should be around," the bearded man warned.

I shrugged, "it's fine, I'm training to be a ninja so I need to learn these things."

The two of them looked at each for a moment before exploding into laughter. "Kid, you're one strange boy!" Karu laughed hard, "so tell me little ninja, what do you want to learn?"

My eyes winded, practically sparkling, "you mean it?"

Ryuto rolled his eyes, "come on Karu, we don't have time for this."

"Hey, it's my day off," the blonde smirked, "besides, the kid has spark. Can you imagine one of us going into a training ground when we are barely out of our diapers just to learn?"

The bearded man rolled his eyes, "fine, whatever. Just don't come crying to me if you kill the kid," he looked at me, I guess he expected me to react negatively to his death threat, too bad I know for a fact he's full of shit.

"So kid, what's your name?" Karu asked me.

"Yami," I replied bowing a little, "it's nice to met you."

"I'm Karu, that grumpy teddy bear is Ryuto," the blonde man smiled, "now, what do you want to know?"

I blinked, "ah….can you help me increase my chakra reserves?"

Ryuto snorted while Kaoru smiled, "sorry kid, but chakara training is very dangerous business, if you want your reserves to grow you just have to allow it to happen naturally."

Or in my case pour a crap ton of points into the CHA stat. I nodded, "okay...hm, can you help me with weapons?" I used the only other thing I knew about.

This time Ryuto was the one to speak, "this guy teaching a kid about weapons? Please, don't make me laugh. He can barely hit a target with his kunai let alone teach!"

"Hey watch to panda bear! Or skin you!" Kaoru growled.

"Bring it wallflower!" Ryuto growled back.

I cleared my throat, "so weapons, is that a yes or no?"

The two ninjas turned to me with surprised looks. "You're pretty calm for a kid aren't you?" Karu asked.

I nodded, "yup, not a lot that can surprise me. Anyway, weapons."

Karu grumbled, "as much as I hate to admit it, but the bear is right-"

"-Ha!"

"-Shut it!" Karu snapped, "sorry kid, I'm not that great of a teacher when it comes to weapons. But there is something else I'm good at," he smiled as he took out a scroll and brush, "fuinjutsu."

I blinked, "woah, cool."

"Oh please, I would hardly call your skills something to boast about," Ryuto snorted, "it's barely good enough to form a storage seal. Remember that time you tried to seal up some food and it exploded?"

"That was one time!" Kaoru yelled before sighing and turning to me, "sorry about him. He's just sad that his girlfriend doesn't love him anymore. Anyway, here look," he put the scroll on the ground and used his brush to draw intricate kanji on it, "this is a storage seal."

I looked at him, "it's not going to explode is it?"

"Ha! I like this kid," Ryuto snorted, "he's a great judge of character!"

Karu rubbed his nose, "that's because he has such a negative influence! Mainly you! Now shut the fuck up!" He grumbled before turning to me and stopping, "ah...please don't mind that. No, it won't explode, I promise."

I raised an eyebrow before nodding and returning to the seal. I watched his hand move like water creating an intricate design into the paper scroll. He then took out a kunai and placed it on the scroll before it vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Ta-da!" Kaoru said with a smirk, "magic!"

I nodded, "cool. Can you teach me?"

Kaoru chuckled, "sorry kid, but you're much too young to learn this stuff. You need to atleast be a ninja before you can even attempt to learn this stuff."

I hummed, "I see...what would I need to learn it though? I need to know kanji that's for sure, and paper and ink. But what else?"

Karu and Ryuto shared a look. "Well I suppose you would need to know the basic scripture of each seal," Kaoru shrugged, "and practise until you can perform kanji in your sleep. Oh and a very good teacher because believe me you don't want to practise fuinjutsu without proper training."

I nodded, "interesting..."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Learn the art of seals!**

 **Rewards;**

 **+500 EXP**

 **+2 stat points**

 **Fauiler:**

 **Nothing, you just suck**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I shrugged, what the hell. I accepted the quest, right now this is the one I knew with the highest reward, so if I want to level up I need to focus on this.

"Right, anyway, it's time for you to leave," Ryuto said gruffly, "you need to head home kid, I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

I shrugged, "not really. I'm an orphan, no parents to speak off."

I saw Ryuto's eyes soften, I'm guessing since he doesn't have a last name he must be an orphan too. I bowed to them, "thanks for teaching me, I'll try not to get caught next time."

"Wait what?" Kaoru's eyes shot open, "you mean you won't come here again!"

"No, I mean I'll try not to get caught," I shrugged, "bye!" I walked away quickly.

"Can you believe that kid?" Karu snorted, "the balls on him."

"He kid," Ryuto called out. I turned just in time to see him toss me a kunai through the air. It moved so slow I could easy snatch it out of the air. I looked at it, shiny iron kunai. I blinked and looked at him, Ryuto shrugged, "consider it a bride. Don't come back here until you're ten, got that?"

I blinked, "here as in this training ground or every training ground?"

Ryuto and Kura groaned, "every training ground!"

I shrugged, "fine," I looked at the kunai and smirked, "thanks for this,";

Ping!

 **You have made progress in a quest!**

 **Train for a dungeon!**

 **Have a weapon (1/1)**

I smiled, 'a weapon and making progress on a quest? That's so fucking cool!' I waved at them, "see you guys later!" and ran out of the training grounds.

When I reached the road again I opened my inventory and put the kunai inside. I know it was just a kunai, but it was my first and...well, it was my only weapon, can't lose that can I?

I found myself going back to the Orphanage, and to do that I had to pass by the academy grounds once again. When I passed by the grounds however I heard a thumping sound. Curious I walked inside and into the back yard finding a kid with circular eyes and bushy eyebrows hitting a wooden pole constantly.

 **Rock Lee, Hard worker**

 **Lv- 3**

 **REP- 0**

I was amazed, the kid was what, ten? And he was already hitting that pole until his knuckles bleed. I could see it, his knuckles were bleeding through his bandaged fists. Damn it, that kid's starting to make me jealous.

I had nothing else to do plus I don't want to end up in the orphanage just yet so I decided why not get some training done? After all I do need to improve my physical stats.

I walked into the training yard and immediately Lee noticed me. He smiled and waved, I returned it, "hello Lee, hard at work I see."

"Oh? You know me?" Lee asked surprised.

I nodded, "yes, I heard about you. You can't use chakra yes? Very interesting."

Lee hung his head in shame, "y-yes, that is right, I cannot use chakra I….I cannot be a ninja."

I raised an eyebrow, why was he so depressed? Oh, right, he didn't have Gai to teach him yet, hm, makes sense.

"Well you know, there a lot more to being a ninja than just chakkra," I told him with a shrug.

"Your words are kind, but I know you're just saying that," Lee struck the post again, "I can never become a ninja."

I looked at him, "why? Because you can't mold chakra? Oh please, there have been several ninja who can't do that."

"Like who?" he asked in a channeling tone.

I shrugged, "Mighty Duy."

"Who?"

"He's a guy who took on the seven swordsman of the Mist, the top ninjas of the Mist village and held them off using nothing but taijutsu," I approached the pole and looked at, hints of Lee's blood was in the wood's frame, "the man fought them all off with nothing but taijutsu, so you see, you don't need charaka to be a ninja."

Lee's eyes went wide, "a-are you serious?"

I nodded, "yeah, go look it up if you don't believe me."

Lee's eyes shined, "a ninja who used only taijutsu? Amazing."

I shrugged, "yeah. And his son's the same, Mighty Gai, some say he's the greatest taijutsu user of all time. Maybe you should ask him to train you?"

"Do you think he would?" Lee asked with hope in his voice.

I shrugged, "maybe, I don't know, I'm sure if you ask him he would-"

ZOOM!

Lee bolted away into the streets of Konoha screaming, 'Gai-sensei! Teach me!' I blinked, guess he was weirdo even before Gai met him. I looked around at the now empty training field and saw all the equipment just lying around. If I'm going to exercise I can't use weights, I'm too young. But...stamina can always use a boost.

So with a dreadful sight I began to run laps around the academy training yard. I kept going until it got dark outside, I lost count of how many rounds I went, I instead kept track by counting how many stat points I earned, the total came up to 2.

 **You have gained +1 VIT!**

 **You have gained +1 VIT!**

 **VIT- 6**

Not bad for a day's work, though I'm sure next time I do this I'll gain only one stat point and the time after that none at all.

I made it back to the orphanage that night and did what I usually would, eat while eavesdropping before going to bed and watching the orphanage gates close for the night.

I took another leaf and began my chakra control exercises once again, taking out my history book and reading it. I had much less light this time, it was a very dark night, honestly would it kill these people to get a few candles? Then again I suppose they are strapped for cash as it is.

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 8 (5%)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakara you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 16 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 2**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Ping!

 **You gained +1 CC!**

 **CC- 15**

I smiled, this was going well for me.

I spent a better part of the night reading the history book, but eventually I got bored. So I opened my inventory and tossed my book inside, and decided I might as well learn something about using a kunai, so I took out the book about ninja tools and the one kunai I had.

I opened the book to the chapter about the bladed weapon and began to read it holding the weapon up to the dull moonlight seeing how ti shined in the light.

I groaned, I'm no expert, but the weapon looked at little dull. I quickly observed it;

 **Kunai, E class time**

 **A standard weapon for a ninja, a kunai can be used in a variety of different ways in combat.**

 **DMG: 5**

I blinked while it was too bad it wasn't all that great either. I man just 5 health points? Sure it could kill me no problem, a ninja? This thing was way too weak. Bu I suppose if I stabbed someone in the eye with it then I would land a critical hit.

I quickly reread the book and went to the part about maintenance. I took out an old shirt of mine, something I couldn't wear anymore, and used the cloth to polish the kunai. After which I began to sharpen the blade on my stone window sill. It wasn't a proper wet stone, but it was the best I had at hand.

I did my best at making sure I didn't damage the blade's edge and when I made to sharpen the other side something happened;

Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up!**

 **Maintenance, Lv- 4 (2%)**

 **Maintaining something is just as important as owning it.**

 **+5% bonus to all items you maintain (clean, polish oil) for whatever their use is**

 **Bonus lasts for 35 minutes**

I blinked, the same skill I gained when washing dishes was applicable for maintaining weapon? Of course, it made sense, it didn't specify only dishes can be used for this too. Immediately I observed my kunai again;

 **Kunai, E class time**

 **A standard weapon for a ninja, a kunai can be used in a variety of different ways in combat.**

 **DMG: 5.25HP (+0.25 Maintenance bonus for 34:56 minutes)**

Holy shit, it got stronger! That means….oh my God. If I level up my maintenance skill by washing dishes, I could fucking make a simple kunai, which does only 5 DMG, do 10 DMG! Granted it's not much, but if I had a real weapon, like a sword, then I could possibly double its attack power!

This definitely warranted further exploration!

After polishing the kunai as best I could I put it away and returned to my weapons book. I read up on how to use a kunai in battle and how to hold it. Needless to say I was itching to try it out.

The next day morning I walked up the matron and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and narrowed her eyes looking at me, "what do you want Yami? I'm very busy."

"Can I wash all the dishes?" I asked her.

Her eyes went wide, she definitely wasn't expecting this from me, "w-what? Why?"

"I feel like it," I told her as a shrug, "I want to wash all the dishes, please."

The woman blinked, "but why do you want to do that Yami?"

I shrugged, "I just feel like it. Can I?"

She looked a little taken back, "w-well I suppose-"

I nodded and gave her a little bow, "-thank you." I then went into the kitchen and began to do the dishes as fast a I could, I need to be on time for school. I noticed Ksme in the edge of my vision, looking at me curiously, I guess she wants to know why I'm acting so selflessly. Heh, as if.

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Maintenance, Lv- 5 (22%)**

 **Maintaining something is just as important as owning it.**

 **+5% bonus to all items you maintain (clean, polish oil) for whatever their use is**

 **Bonus lasts for 40 minutes**

I closed the box and put all the dishes away. I then ran to the academy, making it just in time for the bell to ring.

I sat through a boring lecture after another, much to Naruto's and mine annoyance and finally for the physical portion of the class I ran fifteen rounds instead of ten, much tougher, but needed.

It was the end of school when Naruto approached me again, "hey Yami! You want to go play in the park today?"

I shock my head, "sorry Naruto, I'm training today, you want to join me?"

"Huh? Training? But we just finished learning ninja stuff!" Naruto whined.

I shrugged, "yes, but I want to do some more training. Come on, it'll be fun!" I told him with my best smile.

Naruto sighed, "fine, but tomorrow we go and play in the park!"

I nodded, "deal." We went back to the training yard and Naruto whined all the way there.

"But I thought you hated running!" he asked.

"Yes, but it's something I need to do!"

"But why?!"

"Because it's something I bad at."

"But if you're bad at it why do you do it?!"

I started to get ticked off, "because then I won't be bad at it anymore!"

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"Argh!" I need something to distract the damn kid! I opened my inventory and took out my kunai, "here, play with this!"

Naruto's eyes sparkled,"woah! Is that a real kunai?! So cool! Where did you get it?!"

I sighed as he snatched it from my hand and looked at it like it was a golden prize, "I got it from a ninja. He caught me walking into the training grounds and I when I told him I wouldn't do it again he gave me that. Don't lose it okay? It's my only one and special to me."

I saw Naruto's REP score go from 20 to 26 in one giant leap. "I promise!" Naruto cried out with a big smile. I sighed, I already knew I was going to regret this.

I began to run laps around the yard watching Naruto as he threw the kunai at a target near the back. So far he wasn't too bad, managed to get the kunai into the target once in awhile, though he did have to run to the target to get it back.

I soon stopped paying attention to Naruto, focusing on running, when I heard him yell, "oh no!"

I stopped and turned to him, "what happened?"

He looked like he saw a ghost. He turned to me with wide eyes, tears forming in them, "I-I I'm sorry! I didn't mean too."

I raised an eyebrow, "what happened?"

"Y-your kunai! It's gone!" Naruto said crying out loud, "please don't hate me."

I sighed rolling my eyes, I knew this would happen. I walked up to him and smacked him up the head, "pipe down you cry baby, it's not a big deal,"

Ping!

 **You have lost a quest item!**

 **Train for a dungeon!**

 **Have a weapon (0/1)**

"Ah...okay, it's kind of a big deal. We need to find it, quickly, where did it go Naruto?" I asked him.

"Y-you're not mad?" he asked sniffing.

I sighed, "no. Now pull yourself together you moron, the future Hokage can't be seen crying like a little baby!"

Naruto quickly got the steel back into his eyes, "r-right! I threw it over the wall, I think it landed on the other side."

"Well since no one is screaming bloody murder I guess it's safe to say no one got hurt, come on," I told him pulling Naruto along as we ran to the other side of the compound wall and looked around.

We found ourselves on a bridge over a canal. Naruto and I looked around frantically on the bridge when suddenly Naruto pointed at something in the canal below, "there it is!"

I looked down and sure enough my kunai was there by the grass and mud. I was thinking of a way to go down there and safely get it when I saw Naruto climb onto the railing and jump down into the water.

"No don't!" I cried out, but I was too late.

Splash!

He landed in the water and splashed his way towards the grass and mud. He reached out and grabbed the kunai holding it up in the air waving it around proudly, "I got it!"

But as he waved it around I saw him being carried away by the current, "w-what's going on?! Hey!" Naruto cried out as he struggled to move away from the strong current, flailing around like a Magikarp.

I groaned, "of course, the moron doesn't know how to swim." I sighed, I really liked this shirt too. I got on the railing and leaped into the water. I swam along the current reaching Naruto quickly. I grabbed his smaller body and began swinging towards the edge of the canal.

We were being pulled along for the ride, but soon we reached a more open area of the canal with a river bank by the side. I managed to grab hold onto dry land before I threw Naruto out of the water and crawl out myself.

I laid down panting, I looked over and found Naruto leaning up, panting, he didn't have the energy to say a word.

Ping!

 **You have gained a new skill!**

 **Swimming, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Your swimming skills are needed when you are in water...duh.**

 **Speed- 1 Km an hour**

 **Cost- 10 SP per minute**

I sighed as I dismissed the skill box and turned to Naruto, "think before you leap...moron."

Naruto smiled, "hehe, sorry."

"Don't give me that sorry bullshit! You almost died! If you fucking becoem the Hokage god help us all!" I yelled.

Naruto however didn't feel bad, he just chuckled and smiled. He held out the kunai he was holding, "her, sorry I lost it."

I looked at the thing and sighed, "listen you blonde moron, I don't care about a kunai, I can get that anywhere, so don't risk your life again for something so trivial. Got that?"

Naruto blinked, "well, I didn't get it because it's a kunai Yami, I got it because you trusted me with it and you're my friend. I didn't want to break our friendship."

I blinked I looked up at his REP score and sure enough it jumped from 26 to 32. I was impressed, he really did make an effort.

I looked at him and sighed, "you moron. You think I would stop being your friend because of this? Please," I got to my feet and helped him up I took back the kunai and smiled, honestly I was happy to see it back in my hands;

Ping!

 **You have gained a quest item!**

 **Train for a dungeon!**

 **Have a weapon (1/1)**

I smiled and put it in my pocket. I looked down at my clothes and noticed it was drenched. I grumbled, "damn it! Now I'm drenched!"

"If you want you can come to my house and take a shower," Naruto offered.

I blinked, "oh, thanks Naruto, that would be nice."

I followed him out of the canal and into the streets once more. This time I found myself going into the bad part of town, before Naruto quickly took me into a ratty old building that looked like it was built round the same time this village had been made.

Naruto lived on the third floor and I honestly felt bad for the kid. The corridors smelled of garbage, I can only imagine how a few of the houses smelt. He took out a key and opened a door, inside I found a very messy looking apartment with ramen cups in the kitchen, garbage overflowing and even a dusty table, I'm guessing Naruto never uses it.

"Here you go," Naruto said opening the door to his bathroom, it was barely ten feet wide, he scratched his head nervously, "sorry I know it isn't much."

I shrugged, "it's not like I live in a mansion," I walked in and quickly took off my clothes and put it for drying. I took a quick shower and walked out, hanging my clothes in a clothesline NAruto had set up inside his living room.

Naruto put our clothes up for drying before going in for a shower himself. So now I found myself alone, sitting on his bed with nothing but a towel on. I have to say, not how I was expecting today to go.

I began to look around the place, honestly it wasn't that bad, it just needed to be cleaned up a bit. I'm sure with two people working together this place wouldn't be half bad. But also, I still needed 8 REP points to get Naruto to open up to me and allow me to stay here.

As I was going through his kitchen though I noticed something on the counter. I blinked, it glowed a golden hue and it was in the shape of the konoha leaf symbol. It resembled the dungeon I found in the park, so it must be a part of my game.

Curiously I touched the symbol causing a box to pop open;

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You have found a legendary spot: Naruto's apartment!**

 **Locations found in Konoha: 1/30**

 **Select your reward!**

 **+500 EXP**

 **+5 Stat points**

 **Mysterious jutsu of unknown rank**

 **+10 Skill scroll**

Okay, this was something else. I first touched the legendary spot tag and a new box came up:

 **Hidden in this world are locations of utmost importance or noteworthiness. This could range from monuments to even small closets. Each location is special in some way, finding one will give you a reward!**

I blinked and turned to the reward options. The EXP was nice, it could get me to level two, but the stat points were also important. I didn't know what the +10 skill scroll was so I selected the tag;

 **+10 skill scroll- A scroll which will allow you to automatically level up any skill by ten levels!**

Well, that's very useful. If I had some skill I wasn't good at this scroll would make me a master at it. Plus if I used this on leaf concentration I could gain 10 additional stat points into CC!

I then turned to the last tag;

 **Mysterious jutsu of unknown rank- as the name implies a jutsu of unknown rank that can rage from an S rank or an E rank. It's all up to fate.**

Obiously that was a succkers bet. My luck literally had a single stat point in it. I wouldn't hold my breath on getting an S rank, plus even if I did get an S rank what good will that do me? It's not like I can use any jutsu I get, heck I don't even think I can do a bunshin with my control and chakra capacity.

So far the skill scroll and the 500 EXP looked pretty good. But in the end the scroll was the most logical choice, since it not only leveled up a skill, but the skill I would level up would give me points for my control.

So I selected the +10 skill scroll.

There was a poof of smoke before a scroll appeared on the counter instead of the glowing leaf symbol. I smiled as I picked it up and put it away.

Alright this was interesting, I had 29 more locations to go in the village and they each were somehow involved in the story. I know the hokage monument is definitely one, but it's too big and I can't rock climb all that well. So maybe I deal with that later.

The Academy was also another, but I haven't found any so far, hm, looked like I need to be a more observant being from now own.

"Yata! That was a great shower!" Naruto said as he walked out with his hair all wet.

He and I talked for a while before the clothes fully dried up. I put my clothes on and said goodbye to him, he apologised once again but I told him once again, there was no need.

I went back to the orphanage that night and did my usual stunt, eavesdrop and then wash the dishes for the evening. I think Kusume started to like my helpful nature, I saw her REP score go down from -41 to -32.

But of course, I wasn't doing it for her, but myself.

I didn't level up any skills that night, but it was alright. I went to my room that night and began to read my book while practicing my leaf concentration exercises.

I decided to hold off on using the +10 skill scroll, I'll first level up the skill using sheer grinding, and when it reaches a point where I can't progress any further without days upon days of training, only then will I use the scroll.

And with that I spent the rest of the night reading under the pale moonlight. I seriously need some light in this place.

* * *

 **I understand the character seems a little immature but...he is eight. And he does still think this is all a game so that should excuse his lack of...well, common sence, at least for now. He does eventually understand his role in all of this and what he should be.**

 **P.S. I will be releasing chapter 3 on the 14th and chapter 4 on 28th of Jan. But to get a preview of all four chapters please visit my site as I have already placed all of them up there.**


	3. Academy Life

It's been a week since I found that golden leaf symbol in Naruto's place. Ever since then I've been spending all my free time in the academy searching this place top to bottom trying to find a golden symbol here too.

My reasoning? This is the place where Naruto became a ninja, where he trained, where he met Sasuke and more importantly Iruka. So a golden leaf had to be here!

This was the seventh time I was searching in our classroom but again, nothing. But just then, I got an idea. What if I was searching in the wrong place? Naruto grew super close with Iruka in the last year, this is the first year class room.

So I quickly ran to the older year class room, luckily right now it was lunch, I told Naruto I wasn't feeling well, the boy looked a little sad but he understood. I entered the classroom and searched the place top to bottom.

Nothing, not a single thing. I looked at the desk and grumbled, I searched every where! From top to...bottom….what?

I had an idea, a crazy idea. I looked under the tables, from the front row to the back. I looked under each one slowly and then, in the last row I found it. A golden leaf symbol. I grinned and touched it;

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You have found a legendary spot: Academy Classroom!**

 **Locations found in Konoha: 2/30**

 **Select your reward!**

 **Secret Taijutsu style: Disturbance style**

 **+1000 EXP**

 **\+ 10 Stat points**

 **Special armour equipment**

Okay, different rewards, that made sense, different location different rewards. But at the same time, what the fuck am I supposed to pick?!

Okay, first things first, the special armour is nice and all but useless to me right now. I don't know what it is, again it's based on my luck. The 10 stat points are nice and all, but the 1000 EXP would level me up twice giving me the same amount.

But now, what's important now is the secret Taijutsu style. The EXP was...tempting alright, something I would totally take up any other time. But this...this was too important. I need a specialised training style and I need it now.

So I selected the special taijutsu style. There was a poof of smoke as the golden leaf vanished leaving behind a yellow scroll with the words 'Disturbance style' written on it. The moment it touched my hands a new box came online;

Ping!

 **You have obtained a skill scroll! Would you like to learn?**

 **Y/N?**

I blinked, I immediately pressed yes and watched as the scroll exploded into a bright light before flowing into my head. I blinked a suddenly I began to understand….something else. It was like movement were imprinted into my head, thirty different kata's and movements were installed into my head, I could see it all, just out of reach but there.

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new skill!**

 **Disturbance style, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Akin to a warrior's dance performance, a user of this style is able to rapidly and relentlessly bombard their target with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch his opponents off-guard.**

 **DMG- +5 + STR + DEX**

 **Speed- 10% faster**

I suddenly realised I knew different way to attack someone and many different strikes. But at the same time, it was like a fog covered the rest of the knowledge from me. I'm guessing I need to level up to obtain it all, hum, this will be troublesome.

Ping!

 **You have made progress in a quest!**

 **Train for a dungeon!**

 **Learn how to fight**

My grin grew wider, two birds one scroll. This means I only have to learn a jutsu before I can enter a dungeon. And then, unlimited power. "WHAHAHHAHAAH!"

"Oye! Shut it down in there! Some of us are trying to work!" came a cry from outside. I lowered my head in shame and quickly snuck out of the class.

I went back to my classroom by the time lunch ended. I sat with Naruto, a small smile on my lips. "What happened?" Naruto asked in a whisper as Iruka entered the room and began his lecture.

"Nothing, hey do you want to go to the park today?" I offered, I felt bad for ignoring the kid all week long while I searched for that damn golden leaf.

Naruto's eyes winded, almost sparkling, "damn right I do!" he cheered loudly.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled out, "I'm trying to teach here! Keep it down!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called back scratching his head nervously.

I continued to listen to Iruka's speech, but as I did I began to remember what I did over the past week while I wasn't looking for that damn leaf.

I managed to level up my Eavesdropping skill by three levels;

 **Easdropping, Lv- 7 (43%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of it. This is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.**

 **Range: 16 feet (100% accuracy)**

 **-10% accuracy for every additional feet**

And thanks to me washing dishes every morning and night I also leveled up my maintenances skill;

 **Maintenance, Lv- 7 (89%)**

 **Maintaining something is just as important as owning it.**

 **+7% bonus to all items you maintain (clean, polish oil) for whatever their use is**

 **Bonus lasts for 40 minutes**

And this did get me a bonus. The Matron seemed to lose her anger at me, I guess me being so ready to help out by washing dishes made her like me more. Her REP score went back to 0, but hey, at least she doesn't hate me.

I listened to classes everyday and got a three points for INT because of that;

 **INT- 11 (+2)**

And of course the few days I managed to convince Naruto to train with me I managed to run and work up a sweat, which gained me a two points for VIT;

 **VIT- 8**

But I didn't just run around in circles, no, a few days Naruto and I took turns tossing my kunai into targets. This gave me a new skill!

 **Kunai techniques, Lv- 3 (83%)**

 **Your ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

 **Aquaracy- 20%**

 **Bonus- 2% to DMG**

Not a bad skill if I do say so myself. Unfortunately I haven't been able to level it up.

I also finished reading the books I got from the library. I returned them and got more books to read, this time two more fantasy stories along with a book about muscle training and one about cooking, you know, just for fun.

And boy did I get a shock when I took up the book about cooking. Apparently it was a skill book and could teach me how to cook instantly, but in the process I would end up destroying the book, I cannot afford that right now, so I had to learn it the old fashioned way. And what a surprise, it seemed if I read a skill book instead of absorbing the knowledge, I would still gain the knowledge and the book would remain intact!

But since I didn't want any physical proof of my powers I couldn't afford to keep the scroll about the Disturbance style just lying around. Either way, I got another skill;

 **Cooking, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **You can cook and make something to eat. It may not be edible.**

 **Bonus- 2% to all food items you make**

The book didn't give me any recipes, I'm guessing I need to absorb a book in order for that to happen. But this was enough, for now.

At the end of class Naruto and I went back to the park, laughing and playing as usual. Naruto suggested we play hide and seek and I agreed. He was it and I took this time to train my stealth skills. Which...well, really wasn't all that great.

But I lasted ten minutes before he found me, so I'll take that as a win.

We played for an hour or so before his stomach began to growl. Naruto's eyes light up, "hey I know! Let's go to Ichiraku's!"

And my eyes widened as well, 'of course! If any place has a golden leaf it should be that one! Oh why didn't I think of it before! Screw me and my stupid tunnel vision!' I was about to say yes before stopping myself, "ah sorry Naruto, I can't."

"Eh? Why not?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't have a no money, sorry."

Naruto snorted, "is that all? No problem I can pay for you this time!"

"Naruto please it's really not needed, I don't like it when people pay for me by taking pity on me," I huffed, I really didn't like being a charity case.

"Oh shut up! Come on! It's my treat and when you start making money being a ninja you can treat me!" he cried out dragging us out of the park. I tried to argue, but I knew it would be pointless.

We walked around the village before arriving at a small ramen stand around a street corner. We walked in and immediately Naruto ran up and jumped onto the stool, "heya Ayame! One Miso ramen and one pork ramen please!"

I sat down next to him and saw the two chefs on the other side of the table. An older man;

 **Teuchi Yagu, Ramen Chief master**

 **Lv- 18**

 **REP- 0**

 **Ayame Yagyuu, Chief apprentice**

 **Lv- 12**

 **REP- 0**

"Hey Naruto, you're looking chipper today," Teuchi smiled, "your order's coming right up!"

"Thanks uncle chief!" Naruto grinned.

"Who's your friend Naruto?" Ayame asked with a smile.

"This is Yami! The guy I told you about," Naruto turned to me, "this big sister Ayame, she works here with her dad! Old man Teuchi!"

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Teuchi yelled back.

"Hehe, sorry," Naruto said scratching his head.

"Ah, so you're this Yami Naruto keeps talking about," Ayame turned to me and bowe, "thank you for taking care of him, I know he's a pain sometimes, but please be patient."

Oh she's cute, deciding to have a little fun I smiled and spoke in a clear tone of voice, "if a beautiful girl like you asks me that of course I would agree."

Ayame blushed, "well aren't you a charmer."

I shrugged, "not really, but when I see something I like I tend to make your opinion known. Say how old are you?"

Ayame blinked, "16 why do you ask?"

I smirked, "I like my women older. Eight years isn't that big a difference right? Do you want to go out on a date when I become a ninja? I know this great ramen place a friend told me about, best place in town, plus it has a cute waitress."

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Flirting, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Your ability to charm your target to drop their gaurd, confuse them or getting them to like you.**

 **2% chance of it working**

 **+5 REP bonus if works**

Teuchi and Ayame blinked at me, looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Naruto blinked, "what's so funny?"

"Kid you're much too young to be flirting with older women!" Teuchi laughed as he went back to his boiler.

"Well can't blame me for trying," I shrugged, "so what do you say Ayame? Want to go out with me?"

Ayame chuckled, "sorry Yami, but you're much too young for me." I saw her REP score go from 0 to 5, not bad. It worked on her, but not in the extreme way I expected.

I shrugged, "that's fine, besides, I said after I become a ninja, I'm sure by then I'll look so much hotter and you'll be kicking yourself in the back wondering why you didn't say yes sooner."

"Well, let's see shall we," Ayame winked as she went to her station.

"Hey Yami, what's flirting?" Naruto asked.

I blinked, "ah...it's complicated. I'll tell you when you're older."

Naruto grumbled, "but I want to know now!"

I sighed, "fine," I leaned in and whispered into his ear, "it's what you do when you want a girl to like you."

Naruto moved back and blinked, "huh...so you like Ayame?"

I shrugged, "I thought she looks cute."

Naruto's eyes started to fog up, clearly his brain was thinking about something really really hard. I shrugged and decided to let him do it. Right now I need to find that golden leaf. I looked on the counter and didn't find anything. I sighed, with my luck it's under a stool.

I sighed and got off my seat and began to look under every seat in that stall, I was on my last seat when Naruto spoke up, "ah Yami, what are you doing?"

I looked up at him and blinked, "ah…..I'm looking for change?"

Naruto blinked for a moment. He and I shared a long stare. And then he laughed, "come on Yami! I told you I would pay!"

I let out a sigh of relief, 'I honestly didn't think that would work.'

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Lying, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **You ability to lie to people without getting caught.**

 **5% chance of success**

 **-20% if the lie is too unbelievable**

I blinked, well that's something interesting. Lie, huh, I wonder if I can grind that too.

I sat down on my seat next to Naruto and let out a sigh, I am going to have to come here again if I want to find that golden leaf, plus next time I need to pay. Sure I could ask Naruto to do it, but my pride refused to let me be a charity case!

"Order up!" Ayame called out as she placed a miso ramen before me and a pork ramen before Naruto.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Naruto cheered before taking a set of chopsticks and digging into his meal.

I sighed, "thanks for the meal Naruto," I took up a pair of chopsticks and mixed the ramen around for a bit. I took up a strand and gently pulled it upwards letting it cool off before swallowing it.

My eyes went wide as I chewed on the noodles. The flavour, the taste, I swallowed it and couldn't help let out a gasp, "damn, this is pretty damn good."

"Told you so!" Naruto cried out, "ramen is the best!"

I smiled at him, "hey Ayame! I decided! I'm going to marry you if you keep making ramen this good!"

Ayame and Teuchi laughed, "sure Yami, enjoy the meal!" she cried out. She might think I was joking, but I wasn't...well, maybe a little.

I took another strand of noodle and put it into my mouth, slurping it in. I moved to eat enough handful when I noticed something. The soup was thick and the bottom was hard to make out, but I could have sworn….HOLY FUCK!

There in the bottom of the bowl was a golden leaf! Yes! Lady luck you are fuckign amazing!

Ping!

 **Thanks to extraordinary circumstances you have gained +1 LUC!**

 **LUC- 2**

I cheered in joy and began to eat the food with gusto. I inhaled the noodles like it was air before swallowing the entire soup in one gulp, finishing it by wiping my mouth clean of anything left behind. And there in the bottom of the empty bowl was the golden leaf shining at me.

"W-woah," I heard Ayame say.

I looked up and found Teuchi, Ayame and Naruto all looking at me with wide eyes. I blinked, "what? Do I have something on my lips?"

"You really must be hungry huh Yami?" Naruto said with wide eyes, "you finished that faster than me!"

"I think you might have broken a record kid," Teuchi said blinking in surprise.

I smiled, "hehe, what can I say, it's really good ramen."

"I'll say," Ayame nodded, "do you want another bowl?"

"No thanks, I'm full," I smiled quickly touching the golden leaf with my finger tip, "I'll just wait for Naruto to finish his."

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You have found a legendary spot: Ramen shop!**

 **Locations found in Konoha: 3/30**

 **Select your reward!**

I ignored the rest of the message as Ayame spoke up again "well then I'll just take-"

"No!" I snapped quickly startling Ayame. I quickly put on a gentle smile, "I-I'll wait till Naruto's finished his, you can take it together." Ayame shrugged, going back to her station, giving me a bewildered look. I sighed, great, she probably thinks I'm weird now. I shook my head away and quickly turned to my rewards screen I need to make a choice quickly before Naruto finishes.

 **Select your reward!**

 **+500 EXP**

 **+5 Stat points**

 **10,000 R**

 **Special item**

Okay, so the Special item is out. My good luck worked once, I am not taking the chance it will work twice in a row, it could be something bad. Plus again, items are useless to me.

The money was tempting, very very tempting. But at the same time, if dungeons give money and other items are rewards, kind of redundant. Plus if an orphans starts throwing around cash like that people could talk. Another issue I'll have adress when I actually make money.

So my options are 500 EXP or 5 stat points. If I was a higher level, like level 30 or something, 500 EXP would be nothing to me, the stat points would be everything. And right now the same logic applied. I can get 500 EXP from a quest, heck if I go into a dungeon it will be easy, but the stat points? Those are rarer.

So I selected the stat points and sure enough I got five additon points in my menu card;

 **Points- 5**

I grinned seeing that number, hehe, I'm so cool!

I closed the boxes just as Naruto finished his meal. He quickly payed for the meal, I thanked Teuchi for the meal, blew Ayame a kiss and left with Naruto to go play in the park. I honestly didn't mind spending so much time with the kid, it was fun. Plus I did owe him for that meal. Damn my stupid pride!

The next day I left the orphanage early, at around 6:30. Being a ninja village the library opened up early than normal, meaning when I reached it it was already open.

I walked in and immediately the kind old woman at the desk smiled at me and called out, "Good morning Yami, what are you looking for today?" Misa, the old librarian asked.

I smiled, "oh you know, just browsing," I have been coming here frequently, she was so impressed by the rate at which I read these books her REP score had gone up to 25, not bad.

"Well if you need any help just ask," she said smiling. I nodded and quilted went into the civilian section.

I looked around and took a few new books, one about stitching, which should be useful in the future and the third volume in shinobi history, considering in the future these legends are going to be brought back and I might need to fight them I need to know everything about them.

I also grabbed a fantasy book for some light reading, I decided to start reading a book series called 'The Wandering Samurai', should be fun. But this wasn't the main reason I was here today, no, today was when I made my move.

This library had scrolls on ninja knowledge, but they were restricted. I had spent days figuring out how the layout worked and now I finally know.

On the ground floor was the civilian library and the Genin ranked scrolls. Pretty basic, and the division between the two areas was quite clear and absolute. But, there was an area near the very back that served as a blind spot and it is through that I could sneak into the ninja area.

The first and second floor were for the Chunin and Jonin respectively and more importantly the staircase leading up to them were way too exposed, hence I can't even hope to enter them. So for now I have to be happy with genin stuff.

I quietly moved towards the back, he blind spot was just before me, a few shelves down. I have no doubt Misa would know I'm in here in seconds, but a few seconds is all I will need. This library has several copies of the same text, and Misa is very meticulous, she keeps all the copies together. If I can grab a copy of a text, no matter what Jutsu it is, then I can put it into my inventory and she can't prove a damn thing!

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Steal a jutsu!**

 **Reward:**

 **+2 skill scroll for each jutsu stolen!**

 **Failure:**

 **-10 REP with Misa**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I blinked, I had been planning this for days and now this quest alert comes up? Talking about annoying!

I took a deep breath, readied myself by crouching to activate my stealth skill. I know it was pointless, but I need every micro second I could get. I opened my inventory ready to move in a moments notices. I let out my breath and ran passed the blind spot.

I ran into the first row I came to and looked around desperately. I knew I had no time, so when my eyes spotted a scroll labeled as 'jutsu' with over ten similar copies next to it, I grabbed it and shoved it into my inventory.

She wasn't here yet, I had time, I grew greedy, I can take another one! So I looked again and spotted another scroll with jutsu on it and several copies. I took that and shoved it into my inventory too.

But as I was about to look around for a third I heard it, "Em meh!" Misa cleared her throat and it was scary.

I was scared stiff as I slowly turned and looked at her staring at me with narrowed eyes. I could see...something...something very very scary being pressed up against me. It was like I couldn't breath, I felt afraid. But just then, suddenly the feeling was gone.

I blinked, what happened? Where did...ah, Gamer's mind, nice. I began to think clearly again, the fear being pushed to the side. I closed my inventory with a wave of my hands and smiled at Misa, "hello."

She woman looked surprised, I could tell she didn't expect me to be able to talk let alone smile at her. She raised an eyebrow, "what do you think you are doing Yami?"

I shrugged, "looking around," I looked at the rows of scrolls in fascination, like it was the first time I saw them, "I was curious what the ninja side looked like."

"You're not allowed to be here," she shot her hands forward and grabbed the books I was carrying. She looked through them all, glaring at them, I'm guessing she thinks I took some scrolls and hide them inside the books. But after minutes of thorough investigating she found nothing.

Misa passed the books to me and lessened her gaze, "you aren't allowed to be here Yami, it's against the rules. You're lucky I'm so understanding, according to village law I'm am to have you imprisoned for trying to steal village secrets."

I blinked, "well...then you'll have to explain to the Hokage how a eight year old child managed to slip past your notice and into the ninja section of your library. I can't image that would be fun."

Misa raised an eyebrow, "you think I can't handle feeling ashamed? You must think I'm just some old lady, I assure you, I'm not that prideful."

I shrugged, "maybe, but you are a ninja, and if people found out a child could slip past you they might think you're getting too old for this job."

Misa blinked, "you think I'm a ninja?"

"I know you are," I told her, "it would be a stupid idea to have a civilian gaurd ninja scrolls."

I saw Misa' REP score rise from 25 to 30, guess I earned her respect with that stunt. She chuckled, "fine Yami, I'll forgive you this time but I don't want to see you here again until you're a ninja, got that?"

I nodded, "I'll try."

"You'll try?"

"I can't make a promise I'm not sure I can keep," I told her with a shrug.

Misa sighed "you're going to be such a headache when you grow up. Come on, let's get these books signed out."

I walked out of the library that day with three books from the civilian library and two jutsu scrolls from the genin library. Pretty sweet if I do say so myself.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Steal a jutsu!**

 **Reward:**

 **+2 skill scroll for each jutsu stolen!**

 **Total reward: +2 skill scroll (2)!**

There was puff of smoke and suddenly two small scrolls appeared before me floating in mid air. I immediately caught them before they fell down and looked around. Luckily no one had seen that. I ran into an alley way and opened my inventory tossing the skill scrolls and my books into it. I'll sort this out later.

I did however take a look at the two scrolls I managed to steal. The first was a jutsu I knew I would one day learn from the academy itself, the henge jutsu. Transformation huh? Hm, I can make that work, it was only an E rank jutsu but what the hell, beggars can't be choosers.

The second however was a D rank jutsu, a genjutsu. Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing jutsu. Bad ass, if I do say so myself. I didn't have the time to read the details, but I sure as hell will tonight.

The day went as normal, breakfast, eavesdropping, wash dishes, listen to lectures, physical training, play with Naruto for a while, who's REP score finally increased to 38, and then back to the orphanage, eat, eavesdrop, wash dishes;

Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up!**

 **Maintenance, Lv- 9 (2%)**

 **Maintaining something is just as important as owning it.**

 **+8% bonus to all items you maintain (clean, polish oil) for whatever their use is**

 **Bonus lasts for 40 minutes**

And then go to my room. I sat in my bed and watched the orphanage gate closing. But that didn't matter, I had other things on my mind.

I took out the two scrolls I had stolen, the option to quick learn them came up immediately and I pressed yes, this way there would be no evidence for my crimes, plus I would learn them both instantly.

Or so I thought.

Ping!

 **You don't meet the requirements to learn Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing jutsu**

 **Required CC: above 20**

 **Present CC: 15**

I clicked my teeth, so not fucking fair. It did make sense though, if being above 20 is how much a genin needs to be than a genin jutsu like these needs that much chakra control.

I was upset, but on the other hand I did learn the henge pretty easily:

Ping!

 **You have learnt a jutsu!**

 **Transformation Jutsu, E rank**

 **The ability to appear like another person.**

 **CP required: 10 per use**

 **-5% chance of being found out for each level your opponent is higher than you.**

Again, this had the same drawbacks as stealth, I really need to level up! Also what's with this CP requirement?! I can't use this thing! I only had a CONTROL rate of 20% even if I poured all my chakra into it, that is 25 CP, I can still only properly use 5 CP!

This shit is so fucking messed up! I can't even do a henge?! ARGHHH! People like Naruto with obscene amounts of chakra have all the luck!

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Train for a dungeon!**

 **Learn one jutsu (1/1)**

 **Have a weapon (1/1)**

 **Learnt how to fight**

 **Rewards:**

 **D rank armour!**

 **50 EXP**

There was a sudden poof of smoke as a pair of arm gaurd dropped into my lap before me. I was surprised I didn't realise my powers could also provide items for me!

I quickly observed them;

 **Forearm bands, D rank**

 **Made out of metal and leather there forearm bands can protect you from the most basic of attacks.**

 **Durability- 20/20**

I knew they were much, considering I could actually use a kunai to cut them apart, but they were all I had and I cherished them. I could use my maintenance skill to get a bonus for my defence, and maybe, hm I have a fighting style but I never really used it, maybe I should.

I noticed that unlike a skill a jutsu didn't seem to be able to level up, I'm guessing that's because it can't be improved upon...hm, unless whether it's improved into is classified as a new jutsu all together.

Hm, food for thought.

I opened my menu again and realised something, I had stat points! 5 to be exact! If I wanted, I could raise my CC into 20 and learn that genjutsu, but then again I'm not sure that would be good use of my points.

I also had a +10 skill scroll and two +2 skill scrolls, both of which I could use for any one of my skills. Hm, maybe I should use one of the +2 scrolls on my taijutsu style? Just so that it can actually be used in combat?

I decided that would be a smart move and did just that. I took out one +2 skill scroll and opened it up. Suddenly a box appeared before me;

 **Select the skill whose level you wish to raise:**

I looked at my skill list and without a second thought selected my Disturbance style.

Ping!

 **Your skill went up by two levels!**

 **Disturbance style, Lv- 3 (0%)**

 **Akin to a warrior's dance performance, a user of this style is able to rapidly and relentlessly bombard their target with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch his opponents off-guard.**

 **DMG- +6 + STR + DEX**

 **Speed- 11% faster**

Not bad. I saved the other scrolls for later, never know when I would need them.

I took out the book on stitching, it was a relatively small book, should be finished in one night. I reach out of my window grill and plucked a single leaf, placing it on my forehead, holding it up for as long as I could before my chakra went away. I then read my book, waiting for my chakra to regenerate.

The morning came quickly, I spent most of last night reading that book. I finished it by the morning. I did my usual morning routine before reaching the academy in the nick of time. I sat in the back with Naruto as began to teach us math, basic stuff, nothing too hard.

During lunch that day I Naruto and I sat down in our usual spot, with Sasuke sitting on the other end of the table spying glances at us.

"Hey Naruto," I told him in a whisper, "after school can you help me out with something? I need a sparring buddy."

"Eh? You want me to beat you up?" Naruto asked.

I sighed, "no, I decided to try and create my own taijutsu style, I need to know how good it is," I gave Naruto a lie, after all how else could I explain my learning of the Disturbance style? If someone does recognize it I can just claim ignorance stating I had no clue what I was doing and just making it up as I went along.

Ping!

 **Lie successful!**

I blinked, that was new. Guess me getting that lying skill changed things up. Naruto nodded, "oh cool! Sure I'll love to help! Same time right?"

I smiled, "thanks Naruto."

"Hey dobe," came Sasuke's sudden call.

Naruto and I turned to him, "what do you want teme?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Are you two really going to fight after classes?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto and I looked at each other before I spoke up, "and if we were?"

"Hn," he grunted, "I'm coming. I need to test myself."

I blinked, "what?" He didn't say a thing, he just got up and took his tray and left. I turned to Naruto, "what just happened?"

"I think he wants a fight," Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke's back, "and I'm going to give it to him!"

I rolled my eyes, 'they barely know each other and they are already going to fight? God this shit is destiny.'

We had another class on science, I'm guessing the classes are finally going to become interesting from now on. On a side note, I really need to start learning kanji for that I can begin fuinjutsu, but then again if I can't even perform a fucking henge I doubt such a skill will come so easily to me.

At the end of the day Naruto and I waited for everyone to leave before we came to the training ground. Today a lot more students were using it, mainly the obstacle course and the target practise area. There were a few chunin teachers also present, making sure no one got hurt.

We found Sasuke waiting for us in the taijutsu ring. He looked up and spotted us walking over to him, "about time."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto cried out, "why are you even here anyway?! You barely said a word to us and now you want to play with us?!"

"I'm not here to play, I'm here to test myself," Sasuke said with a grunt. He looked at me, "you said you were developing your own style?"

Ah, seems I'm not the only eavesdropper around. I nodded, "yes, that's true. Trying anyway."

"Hn, let's go then, I'll be your opponent," Sasuke said as he stepped into the ring.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat Sasuke in a taijutsu spar!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+50 EXP**

 **Fauiler:**

 **Possible broken bone**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I blinked, "well, okay I suppose," I walked into the ring. I held out my hand, two fingers extended upwards.

Sasuke looked at it and raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing?"

"It's called the seal of confrontation," I told you, "you do it when you're sparring against someone from the same village, to show that lethal force isn't needed."

"Oh, you sure know a lot huh Yami," Naruto said impressed, even Sasuke seemed to raise an eyebrow at this information.

"Fine," the Uchiha said as he made the symbol as well before lowering his stance into a form that I'm guessing his style used. If I recall correctly Sasuke uses the Uchiha style, fast strike, but direct, hopefully I can beat that.

"Naruto, be the referee," I told the kid as I made eye contact with Sasuke and held it.

"What? Oh, okay," Naruto walked over and stood out of the ring, "begin!"

I moved quickly like a viper. I leaped into the air sending my right like at Sasuke's head. The boy ducked under the swep, I landed on the ground on one leg before leaping upwards, turning my foot clockwise to spin all the way around again, this time my legs coming in low to sweep Sasuke off his feet.

The continuous motion caught the Uchiha off gaurd causing him to get his feet swept out from under him.

I didn't then leaped upwards, jumping on one leg again, bringing my foot down on his back. Sasuke rolled away in time to escape, he got on his feet and ran at me with a fist drawn back.

The Disturbance style did just that, disturbed the opponent, so when Sasuke's punch came I raise my left hand to block it, but this allowed me to raise my right leg up as well. I caught Sasuke's punch in my forearm, but my kick hit him in the shin, knocking him down again.

This time I didn't let him rest as I brought a fist down on his back stroking his right shoulder blade hard.

"Gaw!" he grunted in pain, but immediately he rolled away, sending a kick at my face. I skipped backwards to avoid it. Sasuke got on his feet and immediately I charged at him.

He leapt forward sending a kick at my head. I moved like a boxer, hopping in place to dodge his every kick. I was waiting for my chance. Just then he sent a punch at my shoulder, I dodged, Sasuke had over reached, now was my chance.

I brought my knee up to hit him in the gut, but the moment I did that Sasuke's hand came up and blocked my strike. He then used my knee as leverage to leap up and bring a kick down at my face.

BAM!

 **-5 HP!**

I was seeing stars, but I didn't care. The fucking brat hit me! He was dead!

He back flipped and landed away from me but I was on him. Sasuke's eyes went wide as I sent kick after kick at him, some times aiming for his face, sometimes his gut. He was forced to block, but immediately I got my chance, he left his lower half without protection.

I sent a punch at his head, acting on instinct he blocked it, but he didn't notice my second fist coming for his gut. It connected with a thump of flesh ringing out loudly, I smiled, 'got you now you son of a bitch!'

I brought my knee up and hit him in the jaw. I pushed him back gaining distance on him punching his chest and gut, throwing him outside the ring.

Sasuke growled as he immediately got back on his feet and charged at me when Naruto called out, "stop! Yami wins!"

"What?!" Sasuke asked glaring at the blonde.

"You stepped out of the circle teme," Naruto said pointing down, Sasuke looked down and realised that was the case, "you lose."

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Defeat Sasuke in a taijutsu spar!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+50 EXP**

Ping!

 **Your skill leveled up!**

 **Disturbance style, Lv- 4 (80%)**

 **Akin to a warrior's dance performance, a user of this style is able to rapidly and relentlessly bombard their target with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch his opponents off-guard.**

 **DMG- +7 + STR + DEX**

 **Speed- 11% faster**

Huh, guess winning a fight using a taijutsu style really gave it a lot of experience. I closed the boxes and sighed rubbing my face, "that was a good kick Sasuke. It hurt like hell!"

The Uchiha growled, "next time it will be my victory," he turned around and stormed off.

"Hey wait!" I called out.

The boy turned around and glared at me, "what?!"

I extended two fingers in the form of a handshake, "it's the sign of reconciliation, it means that I still consider you an ally and friend."

Sasuke looked at it, glared and extended his fingers, catching me for about a second before he let it go and walked away in a hurry, guess he didn't like losing huh?

"Damn, what's his problem?" Naruto asked.

"He doesn't like to lose," I told the blonde, "anyway, want to spar?"

Naruto's eyes went wide, "hell yeah! Let's go! And don't hold back on me! I'll beat you up real good Yami!"

I chuckled, "let's see," we made the sign of confrontation before leaping into our spar. Naruto's style was basically a brawling type, nothing too great, but he did have strength behind his shots. I managed to keep him on his toes and keep his alert, but it did his no great favours as I still won.

But Naruto really didn't mind losing to me, I think he didn't mind at all as long as it wasn't Sasuke he lost too.

"You did pretty good Naruto," I said at the end of our match where we performed the sign of reconciliation.

"Yeah, but you still beat me," Naruto pouted before brightening up, "hey, you think you can teach me your style?! It would be so cool if you could!"

I blinked, could I teach him? It would be possible, I have all the katas and requirements in my head, all I have to do is reverse engineer the style and teach Naruto. It is technically possible.

I turned to Naruto, who was looking at me with big blue puppy dog eyes and hopping in eagerness. I chuckled, "yes Naruto, I'll teach you what I can."

"Yes! This is going to be so cool! When can we start?!" he asked me.

"Tomorrow?" I shrugged, "how about after school?"

"Sure that sounds-"

"-Hey kid," I looked over and found the chunin who was supposed to be supervising everyone call us over. Naruto and I walked over without complain, the man looked at us, "what were you doing just then?"

I looked at man, brown hair cut short, common chunin uniform and a scar on his cheek;

 **Goru Zubaka, Teacher**

 **Lv- 43**

 **REP- 0**

"We were sparring sensei," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow, "oh? And how old are you?"

"Eight."

"Not old enough. Listen kid, don't do things like that, you'll get yourself hurt, or worse, the people around you," he narrowed his eyes glaring at me, "if I see you fighting again you're going to be in trouble, got that?"

Naruto and I glared at the man. "I'm sorry but what? I'm training to be a ninja, why shouldn't I get a head start on things?"

"We teachers know what we're doing kid, we know when you need to start fighting, so listen to what we're saying."

Naruto and I grumbled, the man scoffed at us before ordering us to leave. Naruto and I left, the blonde kicking rocks out of the way, "I hate that guy," he muttered.

"Me too," I grumbled, I don't like being told what to do, in case you haven't noticed. Plus who the fuck is he to tell me I can't train? I looked at Naruto and smiled, "hey Naruto, want to prank him?"

Naruto blinked once in surprise before he smiled, "really Yami? You want to prank people?!"

I nodded, "yeah, this guy deserves it!"

"Alright!" Naruto cheered before dropping down, "oh wait, we don't even know his name!"

"Goru Zubaka," I informed him.

Naruto blinked, "how did you know that?"

I shrugged, "I know a few of the teachers in the academy, I heard people talking and rumors. Now, how are we going to do this?"

Naruto smiled, "we need itching powder, super glue and paint!"

I blinked, "Naruto, just what the hell are you planning?"

Naruto giggled, "first I douse him with itching powder mixed with glue. When I reached for watch to wash it off, it'll instead be paint!"

I blinked, "that's way to complicated."

"Hmm! You have a better idea?"

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Prank Goru!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+50 EXP**

 **?**

 **Faiuler:**

 **Detention**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I clicked yes and thought about it, I looked at Academy window and saw Iruka sensei inside grading papers. I immediately got an idea. I turned to him, "where's the nearest convenience store."

Naruto was confused but shrugged and showed me. We reached place and I quickly walked in, but Naruto stayed back, "ah, why don't you go inside? I'll be here."

I blinked, "Naruto, you're the one with the cash."

Naruto blinked, "o-oh, right," he gulped and nervously followed me inside. I walked in and immediately felt eyes looking at us or more specifically Naruto. Oh, so that's why he didn't want to come here.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the people. I looked around the store and immediately found the magazine rack near one corner of the store.

"What are we doing here Yami?" Naruto asked curiously.

I opened my inventory, "hey Naruto, what's that over there?" I asked pointing over his shoulder.

"What?" he turned around distracted. I took this chance to grabbed a porno magazine and put it into my inventory before Naruto even noticed. He turned back, "there was nothing there."

"Oh, my bad," I chuckled, "come on, let's go, I got what we need."

Naruto blinked, "but you didn't take anything."

I shrugged, "maybe." We walked out just as fast as we came in, the store owner still glaring at us. We walked out and I pulled Naruto into an alley way and opened my inventory. I made sure he couldn't see me when I pulled out the porno book form my inventory before I presented it to him, "ta-da!"

Naruto's eyes sparkled, "how did you do that?!"

I smirked, "I'm an excellent thief. Now, this book is how we are going to get that bastard back!"

Naruto blinked, "what is it?"

"It's something adults like," I shrugged, "but whatever, come on, follow my lead okay?" Naruto blinked but shrugged and did so. We went back into the academy and this time we went to the teacher's lounge where we found Iruka still correcting papers.

The ninja looked up and smiled, "ah Yami, Naruto, how can I help you?"

"Hello Iruka-sensei," I bowed, "we were just looking for Goru-sensei, is he around here?"

Iruka shook his head, "no, he's outside. May I ask why?"

I smiled, "well, he wanted us to buy him something from the convenience store," I told Iruka as I held up the porno magazine.

Immediately Iruka went red, "w-what?! He told you to buy that for him?!"

I nodded, "yes. But I don't know if this is the right issue, I don't really know what this is. I wanted to open it and see-"

SNATCH!

"No you don't!" Iruka appeared next to me almost in an instant grabbing the magazine from my hands, "you two are too young for something like this! What was he thinking?! I'm going to have a word with him about this!"

Immediately Iruka walked out of the room leaving me and Naruto alone. Naruto looked at me with wide eyes, "why did he act like that?"

I smirked, "you see that book is for adults only, so when I told him Goru asked us to buy it for him, he was angry, kids aren't supposed to do stuff like that. Listen Naruto, if Iruka comes back with Goru in hand stick to the story okay? When he called us over and yelled at us for practicing taijutsu, tell him he also asked us to buy the magazine, okay?"

Naruto immediately realised the rick and grinned like the devil, "right!"

In a minute Iruka came back, this time with Goru in toe. The Chunin spotted us and yelled, "what do you two think you're doing?!"

"P-please Goru-sensei, please don't yell at us," Naruto said sniffing, pretending to hold back tears, "we did what you asked us too!"

I nodded, "yeah, please don't punish us!"

Iruka turned to Goru, "you have one chance to explain yourself Goru."

"T-they're lying!" Goru yelled, "both of them! I caught them sparing in the training yard and yelled at them! This must be because of that!"

I tilted my head to the side, "what do you mean Goru-sensei? You're the one who called us there in the first place."

"You brat!" Goru steamed.

"That's enough," Iruka grabbed Goru's shoulder, "we're going to have a talk with the hokage. Come with me."

I felt bad...no I didn't. Time to put the nail into the coffin, "I-Iruka-sensei, we had to pay for the magazine, we don't have any cash."

Iruka's eyes went wide, "right, how much was it?"

"One thousand ryo," I told them with a straight face.

"What one thousand ryo?! But this magazine isn't more than 200 ryo!" Goru yelled.

"Yeah, but they charged me more for some reason," Naruto spoke up putting on a pouting face, "I'm nearly out of money for the month!"

Iruka sighed, "pay them Goru."

"You can't be serious!" the man yelled.

"Do it," Iruka sighed rubbing his nose.

The chunin growled taking out his wallet and slamming a thousand yen into my waiting hand. Iruka took him away, he took one finally look back at us, glaring. I flipped him the bird. That really pissed him off.

His REP score went from 0 to -38, yup, he hates us.

The moment the two teacher left Naruto dropped his fake cry baby eyes. "Yata! That was amazing! Did you see the look on his face?! That'll teach him not to mess with us!"

I smiled, "hell yeah!"

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Prank Goru!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+50 EXP**

 **1,000 R**

I grinned before pushing the notification away. I took the money and split it in half, "here Naruto, your half."

Naruto blinked, "eh? But why? You did all the work."

"Yeah, but if I didn't have you to really sell the bank would have failed!" I grinned pushing the 500 Ryo notes into his hands, "there, half in half, equal."

And just like that Naruto's REP score went from 38 to 42. We cheered as we left the academy, promising to meet each other tomorrow. I put the money into my inventory, finally changing my money counter from 0 to 500. It's not much, but it's more than I had before.

I looked at my EXP;

 **Level- 1 (170/200)**

Just 30 more points and I can level up! So exciting! Hm, maybe after I level up I should enter a dungeon, yeah, that seems reasonable. I opened my active quest list;

 **Convince Naruto to let you move in with you!**

 **Rewards:**

 **A place of your own!**

 **+100 EXP**

 **Learn the art of seals!**

 **Rewards;**

 **+500 EXP**

 **+2 stat points**

From this the most logical option would be to convince Naruto to let me move in with him. It would give me a place of my own and enough EXP to level up. But I don't feel right pushing this on him just yet.

Hm, seals, might as well start my kanji...tomorrow. For tonight I have a date with a book about a samurai that is lost. Hey wait, that kind of sounds like Samurai Jack! Hm, maybe I should write some books.

Status:

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 1 (170/200)**

 **HP- 50/50**

 **SP- 25/25**

 **CP- 25/25**

 **CONTROL- 20%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 8**

 **DEX- 2**

 **INT- 11 (+2)**

 **CHA- 4**

 **CC- 15**

 **LUC- 2**

 **Points- 5**

 **Money- 500R**

 **An Orphan living in Konoha, born the day after the Kyuubi attacked, Yami has been known to be a quiet child, people barely even realise he exists. He has no real past, but his future is blank, his potential is in his hands alone.**

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Chapter 4 is currently up on my website right now, I'll publish it here on the 28th along with the chapter 5, which I have to finish writing.**


	4. A Writer and Fighter

I sighed as finished The Wandering Samurai, the first book of a trilogy. It was nothing like Samurai Jack, in fact it was a little boring...okay I take that back, it was very boring. I can write better than this!

It was still night time, I had finished it so quickly it wasn't even funny. There was no jokes, no drama, just one guy going on and on about honour and shit like that. Okay yes, his wife was dead, that was sad, but other than that there was nothing relatable about the guy!

I sighed, I swear I can do a much better job than this author! No wonder Jiraiya's smut is the most popular series in this world, compared to that everything else is crap!

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Write a story and get someone to read it!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+300 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **Be stuck with lame books**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I blinked, 'you have got to be joking.' But no, it was right there, a quest to write a story, my very own book. Was I a writer in my previous life? Hm, I don't know but….it seemed like something I would do.

I remember stories from my old life, Batman, Superman, Avengers, Powerpuff girls, you know, the usual. Maybe….I could write those stories as my own! I would have to make some modification to suite the ninja world but...yes, I can do it!

Would it be plagiarism? Yes, most definitely, but if I can get my stories published, then I can fucking make money! Maybe move out of this place! Yes, I can do this!

I immediately pressed yes accepting the quest. I quickly made a mental list of what i need to do to write a story. First of all I need to practise Kanji as they use that to write books. I need a blank book and a pen, both will be easy to get. But the kanji...hm, well, two birds, one stone.

That morning I went into the library and returns all the books I took. I then searched around, looking for books teaching kanji. I found three.

I quickly checked out all three books and one on handwriting. Misa was curious why I needed this, I just told her I needed to improve my handwriting. Which was true.

I finished washing dishes and got to class, sitting with Naruto as we listened to Iruka teach everyone math. I finished that day's problems and took out the kanji book, taking a pen to my note I began to practise.

I practised during lunch and even in other classes. Naruto asked me why I wanted to do this but I just told him it's because I wanted to get better handwriting.

The last class of the day for us was physical training, we had to run twenty laps and do other exercises, such as pull ups and push ups. This worked out well for me;

Ping!

 **You gained +1 VIT!**

 **VIT- 9**

Ping!

 **You have gained +2 DEX!**

 **DEX- 4**

Apparently pull ups and push ups counts as exercises dealing with dexterity. On another note, I really need to work harder on my DEX, it's really low. Disturbance style involves a lot of movement, the more flexible I am the more effective it can be.

After classes I told Naruto I needed to do my kanjis so we parted ways. I promised we could play tomorrow. I went back to my room and practised with such focus that the matron herself had come and remind me to eat dinner.

Her REP score had gone upto 5 now, guess she finally began to like me after I began to wash the dishes regularly. Either way it was nice to not be hated.

My eavesdropping skill leveled up;

 **Easdropping, Lv- 8 (3%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of it. This is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.**

 **Range: 17 feet (100% accuracy)**

 **-10% accuracy for every additional feet**

That was nice. I finished my dinner and washed the dishes before going back to my room and continuing my work. But as it grew darker I realised something, tonight was a New moon, meaning I would have no light to practise under! Never mind writing, I can barely even see my own hands!

But just as I was about to throw in the towel Ksume, the matron, walked in with a lite candle. She didn't say a word to me, instead she placed the candle in my room and left, closing the door behind her.

I blinked, 'did she...did she just do something nice for me?' I really couldn't believe it...maybe I was a bit of a dick to her….whatever, she hates Naruto because of the fox, she's not a saint, but at last she isn't a bad person.

I spent that entire night working on my writing, while at the same time practising the leaf concentration exercise, by morning I leveled that up by a level, which hasn't happened in some time;

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 9 (12%)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakara you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 15 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 2**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

 **CC- 16**

So far my kanji wasn't...well excellent, but it was decent enough. I wrote for a bit longer before I had to go for breakfast and do my normal morning routine.

After school that day I let Naruto decided what we should do. Surprisingly he wanted to practise throwing my kunai in the training yard.

Thud!

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Kunai techniques, Lv- 4 (10%)**

 **Your ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

 **Aquaracy- 25%**

 **Bonus- 2% to DMG**

I smiled as I swiped the box away, walk to the target and removed my kunai. I tossed it to Naruto who caught before aiming and throwing it at the target as well, this time hitting the third outer circle.

I whistled, "not bad," Naruto took out the kunai and tossed it to me. I took at and threw it, it landed in the fourth circle, I clicked me teeth, "damn it."

"Relax Yami, you can't be amazing at everything," Naruto chuckled as he caught the kunai, aimed and threw it at the target.

I whistled, "nice shot," it had hit the second circle. He took it out and threw it to me. I aimed and threw it with all my might, hitting bullseyes, "heck yeah!"

Naruto snorted, "pure luck," he caught the kunai and threw it, it didn't even hit the target, "god damn it!"

I chuckled, "you were saying!"

"Shut your mouth Yami! You cheated!"

"Oh? And how did I do that?"

"I don't know you just did!"

"Oh please, just admit it that you suck."

"I can do anything you can do!"

"But I can do it better than you," I winked.

Naruto blinked, "what does that...hey!"

I chuckled, "please Naruto don't feel bad, it's just-"

Thud thud thud!

Naruto and I turned to see three more kunais sticking out of the bull's eye of target we were using. We followed the line of impact and found Sasuke standing behind us quite a distance away.

"Hey teme! We were using that!" Naruto cried out.

Sasuke ignored him, walking up to the target and removing the kunais tossing me mine. He looked at me, "I want a rematch."

I blinked, "ah, well-"

Ping!

 **Quest alert!**

 **Have a rematch with Sasuke!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+50 EXP**

 **Fauiler:**

 **Possible broken bone**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I blinked, 'with this I can level up! And if I do my chakra control will finally go up by 2% for every 10 CC I have, wait...I have 16 right now, if I leave it up to 20….' I opened my my menu and put 4 stat points into CC making it 20!

 **CC- 20**

I closed the menu and smiled, "you're on!" I hit yes and followed him to the taijutsu ring. I looked around, finding no one else there right now to stop us. Sasuke and I stepped into the ring with Naruto as the referee, again.

I made the seal of confrontation, snorting Sasuke did the same. "Begin!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke made the first move, he charged with a kick to my gut. I side stepped bringing my knee up to his head. He ducked before sending a swift kick at my shin I couldn't block. I brought my hand down like a hammer on his head, making him grunt in pain, he rolled backwards before getting up, putting his hands up in defence.

 **-1 HP**

Damn, guess that kick did take some damage. I leaped forward, bring a leg down over head, he jumped aside and tapped my leg away before punching my back, grabbing an arm and twisting.

"AGH!" I cried out as he pushed me to my feet.

"Surrender!" Sasuke ordered as he twisted my arm.

"Bite me!" I yelled, twisting around to kick Sasuke in the leg. The boy tripped and feel, but his grip on my arm was too strong, so he pulled my arm down with him, causing it to-

CRACK!

"ARGH!" I felt the pain for a moment before it suddenly disappeared. I'm assuming Gamer's body is to thank for this.

 **-20 HP!**

Ping!

 **You have a disabled arm! Recovery time: 3 days!**

I blinked, 'what?!' I grew angry, I turned around and saw Sasuke looking in horror at what he had done. I growled at him, I threw myself at him knocking him down, "you bastard!" I punched his jaw with my left hand, holding my right back in pain.

"S-should I stop?" Naruto asked.

"No!" I yelled back.

Sasuke kicked me off, getting on his feet, I swept his leg making him hit the ground once more. He tried to get up again, but this time I was ready as I gave him a low angled kick that connected with his gut and lifted into the air.

Sasuke landed on his feet as I got on mine. I held my arm close to my chest and sent a kick swinging at his head. He ducked under it swinging his arm at me. I leaned away but Sasuke expected that. He sweeped my leg out from under me, making me hit the ground on my broken arm.

I didn't feel the pain, but;

 **-10 HP**

I didn't have much energy left, or much stamina;

 **SP- 10/25**

I need to fucking win this already. Sasuke charged with a kick to my body, I rolled away before pushing up on one arm and sending a backwards kick that connected with his jaw. I spun around kicking his stomach pushing him further back.

Before he could recover I was one him with a punch right to the face that set him back two paces, and out of the white circle.

"Yami wins!" Naruto cried out as he grabbed Sasuke who was about to lunge at me. Sasuke started to beat up on Naruto who kept yelling, "Yami wins teme! You have to stop!"

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+50 EXP**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 2 (20/400)**

 **HP- 100/100**

 **SP- 50/50**

 **CP- 50/50**

 **CONTROL- 24%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 9**

 **DEX- 4**

 **INT- 11 (+2)**

 **CHA- 4**

 **CC- 20**

 **LUC- 2**

 **Points- 6**

 **Money- 500R**

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Disturbance style, Lv- 5 (50%)**

 **Akin to a warrior's dance performance, a user of this style is able to rapidly and relentlessly bombard their target with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch his opponents off-guard.**

 **DMG- +7 + STR + DEX**

 **Speed- 12% faster**

My health bar became full when I leveled up, along with giving me five more stat points. But most importantly it also healed my broken arm!

Sasuke growled, "get off me!"

"No way! I'm going to kick your ass for breaking his arm!" Naruto cried out as he began to punch Sasuke back.

"Naruto enough!" I grabbed him with my now healed arm, I guess leveling up puts me back at 100%, "I'm fine! See!" I waved my hand at them both.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped struggling, looking at my hand in surprise. "B-but how? I swore I heard it crack!" Naruto cried out.

I shrugged, "it just sounded bad, I promise I'm fine, now stop fighting!"

Sasuke grunted as Naruto let him go. He got back on his feet and glared at me, "I will defeat you."

I shrugged, "maybe, but until then," I extended my fingers in the seal of reconciliation. Sasuke grunted as he did the same before walking away without another word.

Naruto snorted, "I hate that guy," he turned to me and my arm, "does it really not hurt?"

I nodded and waved my hand, "yup, see."

Naruto nodded, "huh….cool."

I shrugged, "anyway, come on, let's go to Ichiraku's I'm buying!"

Naruto jumped, "alright! Let's eat!"

"But not too much blonde brat! I'm not made of money you got that!" I snapped.

"Yeah yeah don't worry about it," Naruto grinned, "what's the special occasion anyway?"

I grinned, "kicking Sasuke's ass," that brought a smile to Naruto's face.

We had a very nice meal, I was a 100 ryo poorer, but it was so worth it. This was my first level up! It deserve to be celebrated!

I now had the skills, a weapon, jutsu and I always had my brains. I was ready for my first dungeon….damn, how am I supposed to enter it? Maybe I should sneak out at night...yeah, that makes sense.

So I went to the orphanage that night, eavesdropped, washed dishes and went into my room for the night. Once there I decided it was time to get ready. Now that my CC was 20, I could finally learn that genjutsu!

So I took out the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing jutsu scroll from my inventory;

Ping!

 **You have obtained a skill scroll containing Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing jutsu, would you like to learn it?**

 **Y/N?**

I pressed yes as the scroll disappeared and entered my head.

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new skill!**

 **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing jutsu, D rank**

 **Chakra is pushed into the victim's channels and forces them to see what they know is their worst fear. You have no control over this illusion.**

 **CP cost- 10 CP**

 **5% chance of breaking free per level**

Okay, this wasn't that bad. This mean that anyone a level stronger than em only had a 5% chance of breaking out of the illusion. If someone is level 40 or something I can forget about it, but then again they would most likely be a chunin and a D rank like this won't be effective anyway.

I spent a few moments looking through all my skills, detailing them all. I waited until the gates closed to make my move.

Nearly a month I spent here, I memorised the guard's watch pattern. He spent five minutes at the main gate, three minutes whistling like an idiot before going back inside or for a round around the place. That's when I strike.

I left my room and tiptoed around the dark halls. I was about to reach the front door when;

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Stealth, Lv- 2 (30%)**

 **Your ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

 **Chances of not getting spotted- 7%**

 **For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you**

Honestly, this was so not the time! I grumbled as I pushed to notification away and walked out into the cold night air. The gaurd was going for his rounds. I looked around and spotted a tree that grew along the wall that had a branch going over the wall onto the otherside.

I quickly climbed up the tree, it was a little difficult, but I managed to make it all the up, just in time to see the gaurd come back around. I stopped immediately and kept it the shadows, praying he wouldn't spot me. He was just a civilian, not a ninja, so I should be fine...right?

And did his normal routine, five minutes by the gate, three minutes whistling like an idiot before he went back on his rounds. I smiled, perfect.

Ping!

 **A skilled has leveled up!**

 **Stealth, Lv- 3 (80%)**

 **Your ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

 **Chances of not getting spotted- 9%**

 **For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you**

Are you kidding me?! This just leveled up! How?! How?! GRRR! I hate this game mechanics!

I got onto the branch that went over the wall and slowly crawled across. I stopped when I was over the wall and looked down, there were creepers growing along the stone wall, I slowly lowered myself and climbed down them, managing to land safely on the other side.

I grinned in triumph. I quickly ran into the streets, sticking to alleyways and dark corner, an eight year old out alone in the night? People will definitely ask questions.

I reached the park and once again had to climb over a wall. This time though I managed to climb over the gate that was decorated in such a way I could use it as footholds to climb up.

I ran to the fire statue with the blue konoha leaf and immediately touched it;

 **You have discovered a natural dungeon! Would you like to go inside?**

 **Y/N**

 **Dungeon, Lv- 1**

I sighed, this was it, the big one. I opened my inventory and took out my armour, the forearm guards;

 **Forearm bands, D rank**

 **Made out of metal and leather there forearm bands can protect you from the most basic of attacks.**

 **Durability- 20/20**

I also took out my kunai and armed myself, hopefully this would be enough. I pressed yes and suddenly there was a flash of light as the entire park disappeared before my eyes.

I found myself now in a large flat land filled with forest all around, it looked very much like a giant training area.

Ping!

 **Defeat all the enemies to progress!**

Wow, super helpful. I looked around, I was too open, I needed cover. I ran to the trees and crouched in the bushes and waited, listening, waiting for the enemy to show itself. And around the ten minute mark, when I was really starting to get irritated, they did.

It was a...rat?A fucking rat?! Seriously?!

But I realised soon that the rat wasn't normal, it's fur was purple and it's iris were red with four thick whiskers on it's cheek. It had large white teeth that looked as big as my finger, plus the way it moved across the field told me it was fast, very very fast. Quickly observed it to determin what I was dealing with here;

 **Ratata**

 **Lv- 2**

 **HP- 50/50**

 **SP- 100/100**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **Allegiance- Self**

 **STR- 5**

 **VIT- 18**

 **DEX- 10**

 **INT- 2**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 18**

 **The rat pokemon, Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives—it will make its nest anywhere. It's speciality is jumping and is know to be very quick on it's feet.**

 **EXP gained by killing: 10 EXP**

I read the description. Okay,...what the fuck was going on?!

It's a fucking pokemon! A god damn pokemon! I had to fight a fucking pokemon?! FUCK ME! FUCK!

My eyes winded at the implications. Could I catch one? But I didn't have any pokeballs...so maybe no. But still, pokemon! Does that mean I'll find them in the wild? Could I….could I find a Pikachu?! FUCK ME! I WANT A FUCKING PIKACHU!

I began to calm myself down, first thing's first, I need to kill this thing...damn, here I am killing a pokemon, the things that I think I love….damn amnesia sucks!

Okay, so it's fast, not that smart and lucky. Okay, it doesn't have any chakra...bingo! I can just use genjutsu, stun it and then….wait a minute. I looked down at my kunai, using the genjutsu now would use up all my chakra, so instead let's see if I can kill it with this.

I tracked the wind, I was down wind, perfect. I took out a rag and polished and used it to maintain my kunai. It gained the 8% bonus making the DMG go from 5 to….5.4….I'm so not ready for this!

It was too late now. I focused, aimed my kunai at the rattata in the field, drew back my arm and waited.

The pokemon moved over to another patch of grass and began to munch on the blades of grass. Now!

I threw the kunai with all my might right at it. The blade flew straight and true, landing in the neck of the rattata, digging itself till the hilt.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Thanks to stealth, your critical strike is doubled!**

 **\- 55 HP!**

Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up!**

 **Kunai techniques, Lv- 5 (48%)**

 **Your ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

 **Aquaracy- 30%**

 **Bonus- 2% to DMG**

 **SP- 45/50**

I grinned at the notifications, the stamina cost was a little high, but everything else went just as planned! I quickly looked around, no other pokemons saw that, but they might smell the blood and come soon...maybe...was that how this worked? Either way I quickly ran out of the bushes and approached the pokemon.

Slowly the animal disappeared before my very eyes, turning into golden dust leaving my kunai behind, along with it's skinned fur and one of it's teeth.

I blinked, whatever, it's gaming logic. I grabbed all the items and ran back to my hiding spot. I first looked at the horn;

 **Fang, E class item**

 **A fang from a Rattata. Sharp as hell.**

 **DMG: 2**

And then the fur;

 **Fur, E class item**

 **The fur from a Rattata. You can treat this to create leather.**

Okay, not exactly legendary loot, but hey, at least I can use the fang as another weapon….somewhat. I sighed, it wasn't even shaped right I can't hold it without it slipping! Hm, maybe..

I spent the next five minutes waiting for my next victim and using my kunai to sharpen the fang while shaping its bottom to allow me to grip it more easily. When I was done I had a much easier to use weapon on hand. And just in time too.

This time three Rattatas came out of the woods, they moved around, I stiffened when they arrived at the spot I killed the first one, but they passed over it like nothing happened.

I took out my kunai and newly acquired fang. I took aim and threw them both. The kunai sailed true, hitting a Rattata in the had this time;

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Thanks to stealth, your critical strike is doubled!**

 **\- 55 HP!**

But the fang...not so much. It didn't even touch the other pokemon. Now the two living Rattatas turned to me, their eyes narrowed. I gulped as they charged to me, their tiny feet taking them across the field in seconds.

"Rattata!" they cried out.

I quickly climbed the tree behind me and got onto the first branch just as a rattata launched itself from the bushes. It came flying through and began to chew into the truck on the tree, focused on bringing it down.

I grinned, this was my chance! I dropped down, putting my full weight down and put my legs down hard on the pokemon's neck.

Crack!

The pokemon's neck turned the wrong way

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Disturbance style user- 7+2+ 4= 13 X 5 = 65 DMG!**

 **SP- 40/50**

Why did I even bother with a kunai? My fists seem to do more damage!

"Rattata!" I heard a cry as I saw the last rat leap out of the bushes, moving right towards my head.

On instinct I pulled my hands next to block my face. The rat closed its jaw around my forearm protectors. Immediately I shook my hand, throwing it across the clearing, it landed and rolled on the ground. I reached down, the Rattata I killed had dissolved leaving a fang behind. I pulled grabbed it and brought it down on the Rattata's body.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 10 HP!**

"Skree!" the pokemon cried. I threw away the now broken fang and brought my fists down on it, hitting it in the head;

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Disturbance style user- 7+2+ 4= 13 X 5 = 65 DMG!**

 **SP- 35/50**

Now it's dead. I panted, damn that was difficult. Oh yeah, now I know why I like using a kunai, because there's less chances of me getting torn apart! Damn it! I should have just used my genjutsu! But nooo I had to be a badass didn't I?

I found two fangs and three fur coats. Surprisingly the last rat I killed dropped off a foot;

 **Rattata's foot, C class item**

 **Grants the holder luck.**

 **Grants +5 LUC**

I have to say, not bad. Not bad at all. I put the foot in my pocket and got back my kunai. I figured I can't throw the fangs, but I can stab things with them. I sharpened the other fangs as well, so now armed with three sharp fangs and one kunai I walked into the forest.

I kept to the trees, always sneaking around, making sure an enemy doesn't spot me first. I walked from branch to branch, making sure to only step on one's which were stable enough for me to walk on.

And quickly I happened upon trouble as I found two white cats with gold coins on their heads. I immediately recognized them as Meowths!;

 **Meowth**

 **Lv- 3**

 **HP- 150/150**

 **SP- 75/75**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **Allegiance- Self**

 **STR- 8**

 **VIT- 22**

 **DEX- 9**

 **INT- 2**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 10**

 **Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.**

 **EXP gained by killing: 50 EXP**

Oh this is too good! If I can get those coins on their heads...I can be rich! Rich I say! I quickly climbed a tree and saw in the branches waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

I looked down at the cat pokemons and saw them moving away from me deeper into the forest. Curious I carefully followed them, watching my step as to not make any sound to alert them.

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Stealth, Lv- 4 (30%)**

 **Your ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

 **Chances of not getting spotted- 10%**

 **For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you**

Hm, not bad. I closed the notification and slowly followed the cats. They came upon a water source in the forest, a small pond with no other animals nearby. The looked around for a bit before lowering their heads into the water and lapping it up.

Hm, curious, guess pokemon acted like animals too if one thought about it. But more importantly other than my observations, I realised this was the perfect time to strike.

I had a chance, I knew I did. The trees here had long stretching branch, kind of like in Assassin's Creed Black Flag where Edward can travel through an entire forest without having to set foot on the ground.

I had a chance, there was branch that extended directly over where the two cats were. I took out my kunai in one hand and a sharpened fang in another. I needed to time this correctly.

I crawled over and stood directly over them. I bent into a crouch, they didn't notice me so far, good, either my newly acquired luck is holding out, or my stealth skill is getting better.

I took a deep breath and let it out. First things first, I made two hand signs that I knew I had to make for the genjutsu I was going to perform.

I could only do this once, I may have 50 CP now, but 24% of that is still only 12 CP, just enough for using my genjutsu once. I went through two hand sings almost like it was natural, I felt my chakra come pouring out, latching forward to the Meowth to my left.

 **-10 CP!**

"Mewoth?" the kitty called out as suddenly it began look look around spastically. I watched as it turned to it's partner and roared, leaping to it and tearing at him with his claws.

I watched in amazement as the two cats began to fight each other, the first one reacted violently from the illusion I casted while the second one now thought the first one was trying to kill it.

I watched the one I casted the genjutsu on close its claws over the other' throat, tearing it off in one pull. It then began to look around, still frightened, slashing it's claws like a mad man, striking at the hellish vision it saw.

I waited and watched, curious to see what it would do. I watched as it moved like it was drunk before slumping to the ground, passed out.

I smirked, now was my chance. I leaped forward, arms coming down with all my force. The kunai and fang and came down hard into the napes of it's neck.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Thanks to stealth, your critical strike is doubled!**

 **\- 55 HP!**

That came from the the kunai;

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Thanks to stealth, your critical strike is doubled!**

 **\- 20 HP!**

That came from the horn. I needed to move, I let go of the sharpened fang and pulled out the kunai letting blood splatter everywhere.

"GR!" the Meowth woke up, yelling in pain as it tried to move it's head but unable to see me. I slipped into the Disturbance style, leaping over the cat, landing on it's other side and plugging the kunai into it's throat repeatedly over and over again.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 25.1 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 25.1 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 25.1 HP!**

The pokemon's health bar went down to 0. I then looked up at the other one to see by chance it was still alive, but no, the first one did it's job killing it's friend.

 **SP- 20/50**

An easy hundred EXP;

 **Level- 2 (160/400)**

I looked down and found both Mewoth's had disintegrated into loot items. I found two cat pelts, one glowing brighter than the other. The first normal looking one just read;

 **Fur, E class item**

 **The fur from an animal. You can treat this to create leather.**

While the second shinning one read;

 **Rare Cat Fur, D class item**

 **The fur from a Meowth. You can treat this to create leather.**

 **Bonus- +5**

I whistled, each pelt gave me a boost of 5 stat points, guess my new rat's foot really does make a difference. The other loot items I found was a single gold coin;

 **Gold coin, A class item**

 **A precious metal that is known to be expensive in the open market. One can sell this for a very pretty price.**

Nothing I can use right now. And finally I found a necklace with a tooth on it;

 **Meowth's tooth, C class item**

 **The tooth of a Meowth symbolises a victory over a powerful enemy. Wear it proudly.**

 **Bonus- +20 HP**

I whistled, now that was cool. I immediately put on the necklace and smiled seeing my HP be raised by 20 points. I then took the rare cat fur and wrapped it around my shoulders, might as well have some kind of protection. The arms were around my shoulders and it's leg hanged off my back, it was very big, not something an eight year old could wear comfortably, but I managed to make it work.

 **STR- 2 (+5)**

Plus I'll admit, I kind of looked cool. I really need to get some potions for my chakra and stamina...wait...does food heal people?...FUCK! I can't believe I never checked! I went to the pound and scooped some water into my palms drinking it eagerly.

My CP didn't go up, but my SP did. It went up my 5 points;

 **SP- 25/50**

I drank some more water to recover all my SP and then waited until my CP finished recovering too. Now back to a 100%, I took to the tree tops and began to explore the forest once more.

Soon I can into another pack of Rattatas. Curious as too see how they would react to my genjutsu, I quickly performed the required hand signs and threw my chakra onto a larger than normal looking rabbit that was a single level higher than the rest.

I watched as it started to act irrational, charging into his own friends, killing them by biting into their necks. It killed three before two other Rattata's managed to bring it down by working together.

The moment they did that I moved. I threw a kunai at on rat pokemon, getting it in the head;

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Thanks to stealth, your critical strike is doubled!**

 **\- 55 HP!**

I leaped down and found myself surrounded by three Rattatas. I took out a sharpened fang in each hand and fought using my Disturbance style. I leaped over a charging rat, stabbing it with a fang before sending a kick that sent it flying into a tree.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Disturbance style user- 7+2+ 4= 13 X 5 = 65 DMG!**

I sidestepped another charging pokemon and brought another fang down on it's back, hitting it with my leg sending it flying away

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Disturbance style user- 7+2+ 4= 13 X 5 = 65 DMG!**

 **SP- 45/50**

Then the third pokemon came. It leaped at me, now the movements became predictable. I allowed it to come close enough that it couldn't move. I managed to snatch it out of the air, plugging my left fang into it's head over and over again;

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **-10 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **-10 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **-10 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **-10 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **-10 HP!**

I dropped the now dead pokemon on the ground and panted;

 **SP- 20/50**

I really need to learn how the SP system works. I looked around and found each Rattata that was killed turn into golden dust before vanishing before my eyes leaving behind items.

I gained 8 fur petls and 8 fangs as a reward. However I also gained something very valuable;

 **200R**

MONEY! I snatched it up and immediately put it into my inventory, seeing it rest there made me so fuckign happy! Maybe now I can finally get more than a single kunai! I also gained 80 EXP from this little ordeal, but that wasn't as amazing as the money, whahaha!

 **Level- 2 (240/400)**

I looked around before getting back on the tree tops and searched for more opponents to face. I came upon another herd of Rattatas soon enough, I defeated them all using the same methods as before. Genjutsu, kunai, kick punch and stab until I won.

Pack after pack I went, finding it oh so easy to kill them off, by the end of the third pack I had killed over 21 Rattatas. Honestly I expected to at least find a poke ball or something by now. Maybe I really expected to kill them instead of capturing them. Either way, several of my skills had leveled up;

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Disturbance style, Lv- 6 (90%)**

 **Akin to a warrior's dance performance, a user of this style is able to rapidly and relentlessly bombard their target with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch his opponents off-guard.**

 **DMG- +8 + STR + DEX**

 **Speed- 12% faster**

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Kunai techniques, Lv- 7 (82%)**

 **Your ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

 **Aquaracy- 40%**

 **Bonus- 4% to DMG**

Ping!

 **Your kill has leveled up!**

 **Stealth, Lv- 5 (83%)**

 **Your ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

 **Chances of not getting spotted- 14%**

 **For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you**

And when I saw my EXP bar was going to become full, I made sure to use my stat points. By putting all six points into CP when I leveled up I wouldn't just gain 25 CP, I would gain 50!

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 3 (50/800)**

 **HP- 150/150 (+20)**

 **SP- 75/75**

 **CP- 100/100**

 **CONTROL- 28%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 2 (+5)**

 **VIT- 9**

 **DEX- 4**

 **INT- 11 (+2)**

 **CHA- 10**

 **CC- 20**

 **LUC- 2 (+5)**

 **Points- 5**

I grinned, I had 28% control now, this meant that out the total 100 CP I had right now, I could use exactly 28, I can use my genjutsu twice now! I knew investing in control was the way to go! Next time I level up control would be at 32%, then 36% and then more! And that is if I don't train in it at all!

I also gained a lot of loot from those 21 rattatas. I gained 21 fur pelts and fangs. But I also gained 2,400R and a weapon! Yes, that's right, a weapon! It was a dagger, a short metal one bigger than my kunai;

 **Fang dagger, D class item**

 **A dagger made out of the fangs of Rattatas, this is denser than normal bone and can slice easily through flesh**

 **DMG- 4**

It seems that fangs can actually be made into daggers! It was a rarer loot item, obviously, but it was amazing nonetheless.

I studied the item carefully, observed it's smaller features and gathered that to make a proper fang dagger I can't just use one fnag, I need to use three. I studied the dagger's structure and learnt how to create it, I needed three fangs and something to bind it together, like leather. And while I didn't have leather, I did have fur pelts, I would just need to manage

I used my kunai and slowly carved out the three fangs into the needed form before tying it together with strips of leather. It took me ten minutes to make one dagger and surprisingly, I was successful!

Ping!

 **You have crafted an object successfully!**

Ping!

 **You have gained a new skill!**

 **Crafting, Lv- MAX**

 **Your ability to make an object using the raw materials at hand.**

 **Recipies known:**

 **Fang dagger**

I looked at the dagger, observed it;

 **Fang dagger, E class item**

 **A dagger made out of the fangs of Rattatas, this is denser than normal bone and can slice easily through flesh**

 **DMG- 3**

It was a near perfect copy of the dagger I had gained as loot! Despite the small difference to me using fur instead of leather which must have caused the smaller DMG. Hm, something to keep in mind.

I moved to make the other daggers but as I began the process of crafting the dagger a new box popped up;

 **Do you wish to craft a Fang dagger?**

 **Y/N?**

I blinked, I didn't realise this was even an option! I grinned and pressed yes causing the items I had on hand to suddenly disappear leaving behind a fang dagger. My eyes went wide, instant crafting?! Holy shit!

I did this over and over again converting all the flags into daggers. In the end I gained 10 fanged daggers and used up all my fangs and 4 of my pelts.

With a grin I moved, armed with a kunai in one hand and a dagger in another and two hidden in my pants, I was ready!

I didn't have to go far as in the next clearing I came unto I found a huge pack of Mewoths. I groaned, there were around….10 cats in total..hm, I killed four rats and found two cats. Now I killed around 20 rats and happen upon 10 cats? It can't be a coincidence.

But I had it under control. There were all gathered together in a gallon of sorts under a large tree. I knew I could use this to my advantage somehow. But first thing's first, genjutsu!

I focused on the biggest Meowth there, level 6, one sleeping soundly in the middle of the hollow. I performed the genjutsu and sent out my chakra at him;

 **-10 CP!**

I waited in silence and watched.

Ping!

 **Stealth, Lv- 6 (3%)**

 **Your ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

 **Chances of not getting spotted- 16%**

 **For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you**

Oh for god's sake not now! I dismissed the message and looked and watched. The Meowth got up, awoken from it's nightmare, it cried out and it's friends looked at it in curiosity. It was a mindless beast and so it reacted violently, I'm sure a human would be scared first before growing violent, but not this beast.

It let out a crazed cry and charged forward swiping and slashing at it's own friends, one of whom died instantly.

The Meowth was quickly surrounded by enraged members of the pack, I grinned, I could use this distraction!

I prepared my genjutsu again, this time focusing on a pokemon near the back that had no one else around. I flashed through the two hand signs and;

 **-10 CP!**

The Meowth roared and leaped into the fray. The cats didn't even spot him as they had their backs turned. The two now genjutsu trapped pokemon cried out and attacked all their allies.

Soon the ten Pokemon pack turned to four, with the two genjutsu Meowths finally killed off. I stayed hidden in the trees, I'm not going to jump in there and attack like an idiot. I waited for ten minutes, the four remaining cats began to lick their wounds, circling away from their dead. And when my CP was full, I used the genjutsu twice;

 **-10 CP!**

 **-10 CP!**

The jutsus latched onto two of the four remaining Meowths making them leap at their remaining allies. I sat and watched them fight with each other, a wicked smile happening onto my face.

When the Meowths were dead, only the two I controlled remained. They then circled each other attacking them ferociously. Only one was victorious, it roared with a proud shake of its whiskers, but it was short lived as my kunai and horn dagger met with it's skull;

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Thanks to stealth, your critical strike is doubled!**

 **\- 55 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Thanks to stealth, your critical strike is doubled!**

 **\- 40 HP!**

The pokemon dropped dead on the spot. I sighed, yup, I'm awesome.

Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up!**

 **Kunai techniques, Lv- 7 (3%)**

 **Your ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

 **Aquaracy- 42%**

 **Bonus- 4% to DMG**

I also gained 500 EXP, which wasn't much but it did clear half my EXP bar;

 **Level- 3 (550/800)**

I leaped down from my tree and looked around the clearing for the loot items the pokemon dropped. I found four fur pelts, I also found three gold coins from in the loot and gained 3,000 Ryo, which doubled the total money I had!

Yup, it was good to be me.

I also got a mysterious loot item, a scroll. Now it wasn't a jutsus scroll, but it was something interesting. It was a map of the forest, and the moment I opened it it disappeared, but instead I gained a mini map in the bottom right corner of my vision that showed me where I was and more important, how many enemies were around me.

I currently had five red dots at my north, ten in the south west and one very big on in the East most corner of the mini map, which I'm guessing is the boss around here. I could definitely use this.

And finally, there was the final loot item, an item I had almost missed, hidden behind bushes in the thick forest fauna. A bright metal ball that was half red and half white with a black band separating it in the middle.

 **Pokeball, A class item**

 **Allows the owner to capture and bind a pokemon to your will.**

 **Chance of capture- 10%**

 **-10% for every level greater the pokemon is to you**

 **+10% for every 10% of it's health you reduce**

The use was the same. I weaken it to get a higher chance of catching it and if it's stronger than me, it can escape easily. Hm, I wonder what the specs for a Masterball would be?

Either way I couldn't help getting a smile on my face as I picked it up and looked at the pokeball in my hands. This was it, proof that I wasn't just meant to fight and kill these things, but fight and capture them! They could work like summons for the ninja world!

Ping!

 **Quest alert!**

 **Catch your very first pokemon!**

 **Reward:**

 **500 EXP!**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Have to wait until you find another pokeball to try again.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

Obviously I selected yes!

Oh I'm so excited! I can't waste this chance, no, I only had one ball, one shot to catch a pokemon. Meaning no Rattata or Meowth, no, I'm going to catch the boss pokemon of this level...whatever that was.

I need to make sure I get strong though, so that when I face it, I can be sure only to weaken it just enough that I can capture it and not kill it.

So I climbed onto the tree branches and took off. I first arrived at the ten dots which proved to be ten Rattatas. I killed them easily with the same genjutsu and kunai trick. But this time I gained a new notification;

 **For using chakra a lot you have gained +1 CHA!**

 **CHA- 11**

Huh, cool. I defeated the rat pokemons and got six fangs, which I fashioned into daggers for myself, five pelts and one carrot….I don't know what I can do with that.

I then went to the five in the south west, Mewoths, predictably. I used my tried and tested formula to get them down too earning two more gold coins, three fur pelts and one really sick looking fake tatoo of a tiger;

 **Fake Tatoo, C class item**

 **Paste tattoo onto body part and gain the ability to launch a fireball jutsu one time!**

 **DMG: 50**

This was the coolest thing I ever got! Well, other than the pokeball.

Not only was there no chakra requirement, but it also allowed me to shoot out a fireball! I knew I should probably use it now for the boss battle to come to have a greater chance to catch it, but at the same time, I can't waste this.

I looked at the tattoo and found kanji written all over it, this was fuinjutsu, I could mass produce these! So I put it in my inventory so safe keeping, I'll just have to fight the boss without an ace in the hole.

But on the plus side I did get enough EXP to level up!

Ping!

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 4 (80/1,400)**

 **HP- 200/200 (+20)**

 **SP- 100/100**

 **CP- 150/150**

 **CONTROL- 32%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 2 (+5)**

 **VIT- 9**

 **DEX- 4**

 **INT- 11 (+2)**

 **CHA- 11**

 **CC- 20**

 **LUC- 2 (+5)**

 **Points- 10**

 **Money- 6,000R**

I grinned, this was so worth it. I took off via the tree branches heading towards the big red dot on the map. I arrived at a small hill with a cave on it's side. If I had to guess there would be a bear pokemon of some kind inside, no other answer.

I knew going into that dark cave was suicide, so I needed to lure him out. But how? I looked around and found a few stones lying around. I grabbed them and took aim, throwing them at the cave, hitting the stone inside.

I kept at it, throwing one after the other, until, "Growlithe!" the creature inside roared.

I blinked, 'a growlithe?' It's shadow come out of the cave, it's huge body barely big enough to reach my chin. It was covered with bright orange fur with fangs as sharp as a kunai and an aura of fire around its body;

 **Growlithe,**

 **Lv- 5**

 **HP- 350/350**

 **SP- 300/300**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **Allegiance- Self**

 **STR- 12**

 **VIT- 21**

 **DEX- 12**

 **INT- 4**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 3**

 **Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.**

 **EXP gained by killing: 300 EXP**

I grumbled, 'okay, first weaken him and then catch him!' I quickly performed the genjutsus on the puppy pokemon;

 **-10CP!**

And I watched as the pokemon began to act like a mad man randomly barking at the air at things that may not exists. He cried out, hit himself in the head once or twice, acting like he was surrounded by enemies. And then, like the first Mewoth I used this on, it collapsed and fainted.

I smirked as got down, landing behind the pokemon. I would need to time this right, hurt it just enough that I can catch it and not a point more. I took raised my kunai and dagger and plunged them down as hard as I could;

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Thanks to stealth, your critical strike is doubled!**

 **\- 55 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Thanks to stealth, your critical strike is doubled!**

 **\- 40 HP!**

The bear cried in rage as my weapons digged into it's neck and down through to it's spine.

Ping!

 **Tagert's back have been stabbed! -40% to Vit!**

I took out two more horned dagger and smashed them into his sides;

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 20 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 20 HP!**

I moved, plugging every dagger I had into the pokemon, each time hitting it's neck or something less vital;

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 4 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 4 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 20 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 20 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 20 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 4 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 4 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 20 HP!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **\- 4 HP!**

 **-235 HP!**

 **HP- 115/350**

Not enough, I need to hurt it even more!

But then the pokemon moved. It managed to turn towards me and croak out a wave of flames at me.

'Ember' I realised as I jumped back, taking out my last two daggers and slipped into my Disturbance style, attacking the pokemon by moving around it.

It was moving erratically, the pain too much, so I managed to outmaneuver it at every turn thanks to the -40% VIT status.

 **Disturbance style user- 7+2+ 4= 13 X 4 (Weapons DMG) = 52 DMG!**

 **HP- 63/350**

I grinned and moved to it's back, one more hit landed on it;

 **Disturbance style user- 7+2+ 4= 13 X 4 (Weapons DMG) = 52 DMG!**

 **HP- 11/350**

NOW!

I jumped back and threw away the fang daggers. I reached into my inventory and took out the pokeball aiming at the pokemon and throwing it with my best accuracy shot.

It was pinned down, unable to move as nearly 10 daggers and one kunai stuck out of it. The ball landed on it's nose and immediately the pokemon's body turned red, turned into light that was then absorbed into the ball.

The ball landed on the ground and began to wobble. I gulped as I watched it shake. I did the calculations in my head. There was a 10% chance to catch it. -10% for every level it was higher than me. That was -10%

So far, there was a 0% chance of capture. But then I added the bonus for weakening its health. I had reduced to less than 90% of it's total health, meaning I got a bonus of 90%! Meaning the chances of success was around 90%.

FUCK YEAH!

I watched the ball wobble, ticking away as I watched the dial flash red. It shoock once, twice, and then...it slowed down, I wasn't worried. I knew it would click in my favour. And then;

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Catch your very first pokemon!**

 **Reward:**

 **500 EXP**

 **Jutsu scroll: Great Fireball technique**

"YES!" I cheered out loud, "I caught a Growlithe!"

Ping!

A new box opened up before me showing the pokemon I caught and it's stats. These were a lot more complete;

 **Growlithe,**

 **Lv- 5**

 **REP- 0**

 **HP- 350/350**

 **SP- 300/300**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **EXP: 0/1000**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 12**

 **VIT- 21**

 **DEX- 12**

 **INT- 4**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 3**

 **Points- 0**

 **Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.**

 **Attacks:**

 **Ember- 20 DMG**

 **Tackle- 10 DMG**

 **Scratch- 5 DMG**

 **Roar- Causes a boost of 10% attack power for all allies.**

Now this was cool! Fuck yeah! Plus it seemed that after capturing it, it's returned to full health! Hot damn!

Ping!

 **Note: You have unlocked the pokemon list. From the list you can access your pokemon to summon into battle. Any defeated pokemon will not die but simply return for rest and recuperation. HP will recover at a rate of 1 HP per minute for all pokemon, with a few exceptions.**

 **WARNING: You can only keep a total of six pokemons at all times. Any extras obtained will have to replace the ones you have at present.**

Okay, good news, I don't have to worry about healing it after battle, after all it's not like I can explain where I got a fucking pokemon! And second while the six pokemon limit was a bummer, I'm just glad I got them in the first place!

I turned to the pokeball and picked it, immediately the moment I touched it the ball vanished and in it's place came up a new black screen which showed me all my pokemons in various pokeballs, their health conditions listed next to them, similar to the pokemon game menu.

Hm, so this was my pokemon list. Nice. I have to say I like this new addition very much.

Ping!

 **Would you like to give your Growlithe a new name?**

I blinked, again with the names! But...hm, oh I know! How about…

Ping!

 **Your pokemon has been named, Flamer!**

Hehe, troll humor. I closed the option and turned towards the loot item I obtained from my quest, a jutsu scroll!

 **Justus scroll: Great fireball technique**

The jutsus was definitely something I wanted, I finally had a powerful jutsu for offensive needs. I put the item away for storage, just then a new message popped up;

Ping!

 **You have cleared the dungeon's first level! Second level has now been unlocked! Would you like to exit now?**

 **+5 new species of pokemon available!**

 **Y/N?**

I had enough for such a long day, I obviously pressed yes. And suddenly there was a flash of light and I was back in the park. Od thing though, I expected it to be bright outside, I knew I was in there for at least a few hours, but no, nothing.

Time had stopped for me...this power was so fucking broken! I'm totally going to catch them l...oh, no, wait, I can't do that, I can only catch six….then I'm totally going to train them all to level 100! After I myself reach there of course.

Whatever, this shit is still so fucking broken!

* * *

 **Here we go. Chapter 4. I understand some people find the thought of fighting Pokemon disturbing but...I mean, it's either this or some lame second rate rip off. Plus I mean, ninjas vs, Pokemon, how cool is that?!**

 **Please don't call PETA on me... please...**


	5. Moving in!

I managed to get back into my room in the orphanage without any issues. I sat in my room with the newest loot item I got ready to try it out;

 **You obtained a jutsus scroll! Would you like to learn it?**

 **Y/N?**

I pressed yes causing it to explode into light transferring knowledge into my head;

Ping!

 **You have obtained a new skill!**

 **Great fireball jutsu, C rank**

 **The user takes a deep gulp of air before spewing it out as a giant fireball.**

 **CP cost- 50 CP (Additional CP can be added)**

 **DMG: 200 (+4 DMG for every additon point of CP)**

Hm, so while I could learn the jutsu without a problem, I can't use it because my chakra output is still only a maximum of 48CP, literally 2 points short. I dismissed the screen and opened my stats;

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 9**

 **DEX- 4**

 **INT- 11 (+2)**

 **CHA- 11**

 **CC- 20**

 **LUC- 2 (+5)**

 **Points- 10**

Since I had removed my rare cat fur pelt and forearm armour, my +5 STR bonus from the cat pelt is now gone. Anyway, back to the stats in hand. So far it seems I'm building myself up to be a genjutsu type, but if I give myself enough chakra to act with then I can also be a perfect ninjutsu user.

So now the question is, what can't I grind up on my own?

Obviously STR, VIT and DEX were out. I was perfectly happy with grinding them up through exercise. While INT is important, I can basically just improve it by reading, maybe after the academy is over I'll invest points into it, but for now, I'll stick to just reading and listening to class.

So now I had three categories. CHA, CC and LUC. Obviously CC was something I don't have to worry about just yet. If my chakra control exercises go as planned I can gain one stat point every time it levels up.

LUC is always important, if a ninja faces someone of equal talent they can only survive based on luck. And if I have the power to ensure I'm always the luckiest ninja around, then victory is mine. Plus I have the chance of receiving rare items from drops and so I can make more money!

And finally came CHA, chakra, pure and simple. I might as well focus on that as well, seeing as it is equally important for any ninja.

So I put five points into LUC and five points into CHA.

 **CHA- 16**

 **LUC- 7 (+5)**

I had a lot of skill scrolls I can now us, but I decided to wait on them, suppose I gain an impressive skill I can really get a lot out of? Then I'll use the scrolls, not after.

I had a lot of items to sell, like the fur and more importantly the gold coins from the Meowths. Tomorrow I could find a buyer, maybe a broker or someone, hm, I'll have to go under a henge to be safe.

I closed my inventory and took out a leaf and stuck it on my forehead, I began to channel chakra to hold it up and waited for my chakra to empty out so that I could wait for it to recharge while reading.

I waited...but it never came. I didn't understand, so I opened my menu and looked seeing not even a single point of my CP bar go down. I couldn't believe it!

I opened the leaf concentration skill and found the requirements, 15 CP per minute to keep active. It had reduced from 20 since I kept leveling it up. Now 15CP per minute came up to 0.25 CP per second.

My Charaka regeneration rate is 10% plus +2% for every 10 points I have in CC and CHA, that meant around 6% more leading up to a total of 16% regeneration per minute. My charaka pool was at 150CP, that's around 24CP per minute or 0.4 CP per second!

Meaning I can technically keep this leaf on my head indefinitely! Wahoo! No more waiting around for ten whole fucking minutes! Grinding heaven here I come!

I took out the books I had for kanji and read it a couple of times, thanks to the leaf concentration exercise I gained the concentration needed to actually focus on the book rather than dooze off. It's an amazing feeling! It's like reading a brand new adventure book with your favorite hero for the very first time!

Thanks to my new found concentration I managed to finish all the books by the time morning came around. And;

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 10 (24%)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakara you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 15 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 3**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Ping!

 **You have gained +1 CC!**

 **CC- 21**

I closed the box with a smile and set out for my day's work, unfortunately that meant I had to stop the exercise, can't risk people knowing I can already do it indefinitely, that would alert people that I might be smarter than I let on...well, smarter.

I ate food, eavesdropped and of course washed the dishes. I quickly came to my class and sat down for the lectures of the day, but surprisingly, that day of all days, the Hokage came to visit.

Iruka had gathered us all and took us to the Hokage's building. He showed us the lobby and explained what this building was for, i.e., assigning mission and the Hokage's work place, he then took us to the roof.

I looked around, the Hokage monument was right over our heard, Naruto's father looking down at us with a shadow of a smile. I smiled and looked at Naruto, for the first time the kid had been silent for more than five minutes. He looked at the other Hokages and smiled, I swear that kid must have known somewhere deep down who his real father was.

"Gather around children," Iruka called out making us sit facing the monument, "now, does anyone know why we are here?"

I raised my hand, "the Hokage is going to speak to us."

Iruka smiled and nodded, "very good Yami, but do you know why?"

"Because we're going to be kick ass ninjas!" Naruto cried out making everyone laugh.

"Naruto! Behave! This isn't the classroom where you can do whatever you wish!" Iruka yelled, his head seemingly growing many sizes bigger, huh, I have got to know how he does that!

"Oh it's fine Iruka-sensei, the children need to act their age after all," came an old and gravely, but kind voice. We all looked around and there he was, standing right under his own stone face carved over him, the third hokage.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 5**

The man smiled, "hello, it is nice to see such fine young boys and girls sitting here before me. Tell me Iruka, have they given you any trouble?"

Iruka smiled, "no lord Hokage, they are a very well behaved batch, well, expect Naruto."

"Hey!" Naruto cried out, "that's no way to speak to your future boss!"

The third smiled, "ah, yes, but you know Naruto, you actually have to get this hat to become the Hokage yes? Until then, Iruka is still your teacher and you must obey him, understood?"

Naruto grumbled, "yes jiji, sorry Iruka-sensei."

The teacher looked like he just saw a ghost. He turned to the Third with a look of awe, "how did you do that?"

The older man chuckled, "I'm not called 'the Professor' for nothing."

"Hey Yami, isn't that your nickname?" Naruto asked in his usual loud voice drawing everyone's attention to me. I wanted to hit him up the head, can't he learn to shut up?!

I sighed, "no Naruto, Mizuki-sensei calls me the 'Little Professor', obviously it's supposed to be derived from the old man's nickname."

"Yami! Don't called the Hokage old!" Iruka cried out.

I raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"It's disrespectful!"

"What's so disrespectful about it?" I asked, "he's old, that's a fact isn't it?"

"Yes, that is true," the Third smiled, "but you see, most people don't like it when you point out their shortcomings."

I snorted, "being old isn't a shortcoming, especially when you're old in an occupation where men die young. That just means you're the kind of person who shouldn't be taken lightly."

The Hokage's smile faltered, the grandfatherly image he had slipped away. He lowered his headgear and took a drag from his cigar, "tell me, what is your name?"

"Yami," I told the man, "orphan."

The Hokage nodded, "Yami, tell me, what does it mean to be a ninja?"

I closed my eyes and thought. I remembered the great ninjas of this story, Itachi, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Zabuza, all of them fought for what they believe in. But what do I believe in?

I had my answer.

I looked at the old man, "ninjas are killers and thieves," my answer was blunt, the Hokage's face betrayed a look of disappointment, "but," I continued, "that's not the kind of ninja I want to be. For me, a ninja is someone with power to change the world, be it with a murder or with an idea. A ninja can be a hero to one person and the devil to another.

"But the kind of ninja I want to be is someone who can make this world less horrible, the kind who can protect the people he cares about and make the world a peaceful place."

"To be able to do that one would suffer a great deal of pain," the old man countered.

"And? I'm an orphan, I sleep alone with no idea what I'm going to live for in the future. I may not have a future, but if my actions can save the life of another, then why shouldn't I at least try? Why shouldn't I try and make this world a better place to live in?"

"You can't make the world a peaceful place Yami," the man spoke softly, "it's a dangerous place that will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. Trying to create peace in such a world...it's impossible."

I had but two words for the man, "watch me."

He raised a single eyebrow and met my gaze. We looked at each other for a moment before he smiled, "tell me Yami, if you had to kill your best friend in order to ensure peace reigned forever, would you do it?"

"Peace gained through killing is not a peace that will last," I told him.

"So that's a no?"

I nodded, "yes, if I had to betray Naruto or put him into prison to ensure peace, then I would do it, no questions asked, but if the only way the world will be happy is if I killed my best friend...then the world isn't ready for peace."

The man nodded, "smart answer. Tell me, who gave you that nick name? The Little Professor?"

"Mizuki-sensei."

"Well, it's certainly apt," the man smiled turning to address the children, "your classmate isn't wrong, in fact his beliefs closely mirrors that of the First Hokage himself, the founder of this village."

People gasped as they looked at me in awe and respect. "That's my best friend!" Naruto cheered joyfully.

The Hokage continued, "this village was built in order to give peace a chance, in order to stop the needless killing and violence ninjas can cause. This village is one of unity and brotherhood, our greatest strength is our friends and allies. That is the will of fire, to protect the next generation, the young leaves that will blossom on the branches of the village, the next generation of ninjas. You children are the future, you are the inheritors of the will of fire. One day some of you will come to me as my ninjas and on that day, you will truly understand the words I speak to you."

The man then gave a long speech about what it meant to be a ninja, I understood some of it, and frankly I felt kind of proud. I stood up for myself and earned his respect, judging from the fact that his REP score turned from 5 to 10.

Class let out early that day, Naruto unfortunately was busy, it seems his Jiji was taking him out for ramen today so he couldn't play, which was just fine with me.

I walked into the merchant district of the village and found a pawn shop pretty quickly. The man inside looked fat and loaded and I could see ninjas around his shop, probably for protection. Each ninja was at least chunin rank, meaning level 40 and above, so my henge would immediately be detected.

So I had no choice, I had to find someone else. I walked around the village for some time longer until I came upon the shady part of town, the part with hookers at the night time and murders at dawn.

I managed to find a pawn shop pretty quickly, though it looked worn down and very very cheap. But there weren't any ninja around so I can use this. I went around into an alley and for the first time used a henge, imagining an older version of Gara, the only one person I knew well enough who wasn't' from inside the village.

I put on my poker face and took out the gold coins from my inventory. I walked inside, the teller was behind bars with a small slot before him to deposit items which would then be transferred over to the other side. It resembled a jail, but I had no choice. I looked at the teller's name;

 **Toro Hamachi, Black market dealer**

 **Lv- 21**

 **REP- 0**

"What do you want kid?" Toro asked not looking away from his newspaper.

Okay, blackmarket guy huh? Time to act like I'm from the black market then. "I heard you buy things."

The man lowered the newspaper, "depends on who's asking."

"Is my name really important?" I asked taking out one shining coin and displaying it between my thumb and index finger.

The man sat up straight and put the paper away. He lowered the slot, "I'll need to make sure it's really."

"Understandable," I told him putting the coin inside the slot.

The man pulled it over to him, picked up the ruby and looked at it in the light using a magnifying glass. He hummed, "where did you get this?"

"Again with the questions. What sort of black market dealer are you?" I sneered at him.

Toro looked at me, eyes narrowed before he went back to looking at the gold. He put the ruby in the slot and gave it to me, "I can give you ten thousand ryo for it."

And that ladies and gentlemen was what one would call a ripe off. A gold coin can easily go for at least a thousand dollars, or a hundred thousand yen, which is ryo in this world.

I took the coin and pocketed it, "no deal. Bye," I walked away.

"Wait!" he cried out the moment I touched the door handle. He sighed, "50 thousand, that's my final offer."

I turned around and glared at him, "ninety thousand."

"Pft! Please, what do you think I am? A fool?!"

"I know for a fact that this is worth at least a hundred grand easy, ninety five, or I go to one of the big fancy merchant shops and pay him off to not ask questions."

"Instead of paying him off you can just take sixty and give it to me."

"Eighty," I shot back.

"I'll give you seventy."

"Seventy five," I glared.

The man gave a small smirk, "deal," he turned around and leaned down, I think there was a safe there.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What," the man asked looking up.

I held up all five coins I was planning to sell, "I have five of them."

The man's smile was almost toxic. It was a quick transaction, he got the five coins and I got 375,000 Ryo, which was a lot of money, I know this for a fact. And I got this;

 **Speaking skills, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Your verbal ability to convince people to follow your lead or agree to your demands.**

 **Chances of being successful- 5%**

 **+2% for every positive REP score you have with target**

 **-2 % for every negative REP score you have with target**

Yes! This is so cool! But, it's only effective with people who I know...hm, maybe I can improve my REP with Toro somehow, right now it's at 5, since I gave him a sweet deal, maybe with more trading it can increase.

I went to the a bookstore that day and picked up a few candles, a blank notebook and a ink set, nothing too expensive, but good quality. I decided, I might as well complete that author quest tonight, get a book out and have someone read it to get some easy EXP. Plus...I forgot to get new books from the library and I was sure it would be closing time by now.

I came to the orphanage and finished my normal chores. That night I placed a leaf on my head for concentration, used a matchstick which I stole from the kitchen light a candle and began to write my novel.

And the story I decided to rip off was the greatest superhero of all time. Batman. I knew of course I had to make changes to the story, since this was a ninja world.

So instead I made Bruce Wayne, yes I kept the name, a boy from a far away country in the West hailing from a land that had no ninjas or chakra, but instead focused on civilian science.

I made the story in such a way that Bruce was the first person from his land to discover the Elemental Nations and chose to be trained as a ninja by the great ninja master Ra's Al Ghul.

And the story was pretty much identical to Batman Begins. I had explained in detail about how this world behaved, what people's ideas were. How Gotham a city filled with crime and terror reached out for a hero. And how Bruce became that hero.

I focused on the idea that the hero had one strict moral code, never to kill. I knew here the concept of death is very common, but it's not supposed to be, and I made sure to highlight just how important life was in the eyes of Bruce Wayne.

It took me a week of writing to complete the story to my liking. I had to rewrite it three times in three different books, but in the end, I had it done. So the very next day early in the morning I headed out with the book in my hand, the title read, 'Batman Begins', and I took it to the library.

Misa noticed me straight away, "ah Yami! It's been so long since I saw you last. I hope you didn't stay away from here for so long because I yelled at you."

Oh, she was worried, isn't that sweet. I shook my head, "no, I got over that. I didn't come because I found something interesting to do."

"Oh? And what's that?" the kind older lady asked curiously.

I held out my book, "I wrote a story. Can you plse read it and tell me what you think?"

Misa blinked, "a book? You wrote a book?" she took the book and looked at it's cover, "what's it about?"

I smiled, "read it and find out."

Misa chuckled, "fine Yami, I promise to read it, okay?"

I nodded, "thank you! I'll come back tomorrow! You better have read it by then okay!"

Misa chuckled, "alright alright, I promise."

I grinned. I quickly returned all the books I took last time and got myself a new set of them, two fantasy books and one book about Suna, the village hidden in the desert. I was just curious about it's history, hopefully I can learn something.

I read the book on Suna that night and found myself immediately interested in the chakra threads they used for their puppets. If they did in fact could move wood and metal with sting, then maybe it's something I should learn too.

I spent all night pushing chakra out of the tip of my finger and tried to mold it into the shape of a thread. I pushed as much chakra as I could out of it, and what did you know, a small string of blue chakra came pouring out.

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Chakara thread, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **A concentrated thread of chakra that can be attached to manipulate certain objects.**

 **CP cost- 5 CP per minute per 1 feet**

 **Max length- 10 feet**

I grinned, this was so exciting! I used the thread to come out and extend up to five feet. I watched my CP go down, but the tip of the thread managed to grab hold of my pen and carry it into the air.

I moved my finger around and the pen did the same, obeying to a small degree my orders. It was like having an extended hand that could grab things and move it around. I would need to be more skilled to do things like control a puppet, but again, I have plenty of time.

I dropped the pen and waited for my CP to recharge. Alright, 5CP per minute is 0.083CP per second. I use around 0.25 CP per second to keep my leaf on my forehead, so if I also use 1 feet of thread active I would use 0.3 per second while I produce 0.4 CP per second! That meant I could push the chakra thread to two feet and still not lose a single CP!

This was too good to be true, but I won't ever look a gift horse in the mouth. I stuck the leaf on my head, used a two feet long thread to lift my pen and began to write in my notebook with it. I practised writing kanji, it was very very difficult, but with the leaf exercise helping with my concentration, I pushed on.

By morning I had leveled up both skills;

 **Chakara thread, Lv- 5 (80%)**

 **A concentrated thread of chakra that can be attached to manipulate certain objects.**

 **CP cost- 5 CP per minute per 1 feet**

 **Max length- 15 feet**

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 11 (24%)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakara you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 15 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 3**

 **+1 INT while active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Not bad for a night's work. And while I wouldn't be able to write any novels using my string, at least I would be able to write SOS if I'm in danger or something.

I went to the library that morning in hopes that Misa kept her promise and read my book. I walked in and just like normal I found her by the entrance reading the very last page of the book, her eyes glued to it as her eyebrows rose up in shock.

"Having fun?" I asked her.

Misa immediately looked up, her eyes so big I swear it's like one of those anime girl eyes. "What happens next Yami? Is Ra's really dead? Did Bruce save his city? What's this joker card supposed to imply? A sequel? And why bats? I understand he's afraid of them, but isn't kind of silly?"

I shrugged, "I can't tell you what happens next, I haven't decided. The bat motif is supposed to be Bruce coming to understand his fears and accepting them, thereby becoming fear itself. So did you like it?"

"Like it?! I love it! It's so good! By far the best original work I have read in a long time! Everything else is always about ninjas and samurais saving a princess of something, but this? This is completely fresh and original!" Her REP score went from 30 to 45 in an instant.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Write a story and get someone to read it!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+300 EXP**

I smiled, not much EXP, but enough. "So what do you think Misa? Can I get it published and make some cash?"

Misa's eyes went wide eyed, "you want to publish it? That's brilliant Yami! I'll ask around and find a publisher, I'm sure once they read your work they would be willing to publish it immediately!"

I smiled, "thanks Misa...could you make sure they don't try to cheat me out my book? I'm very possessive and well...this is the only way an orphan like me can make any money so...please?"

Mia nodded, "of course Yami! I'll make sure no one even thinks about ripping you off! Or else I'll tell the Hokage himself!"

I blinked, "there's no need to go that far."

"Nonsense, a young talent like yours needs to be nurtured and raised, he would be proud of any villager who is so willing to put in such great works and earning Konoha more praise! Why this just might finally get those horrible smut books off the shelf!"

I tilted my head questioningly, "what's smut?"

Misa gasped, "ah, nothing! Please forget I said anything!" She gave me the book, "here, keep it safe, when I find a publisher I'll tell you okay Yami? Keep it safe until then."

I nodded, "thank you so much for this Misa, I don't know what I'll do without your help."

She chuckled, "oh that's alright dear, I'm just glad I can help. No go on, I'm sure it's time for your classes to begin, little Batman."

I snorted, "I know you might think that's a cute nickname, but I for one take pride in it! For I am the darkness!"

"Yes I thought that line was inspired from you name," she snorted, "still, it fits."

School that day was boring, nothing too interesting happened. After school however Naruto and I found ourselves in the training yard with me teaching him the first few steps of the Disturbance style.

"Legs further apart," I told him, "lower your gravity, remember this style is all about leaping and fight quickly with short jabs and cuts. We don't just hit straight on, we hit them everywhere else."

"Got it," Naruto nodded as he began to perform the first kata I had devised for the Disturbance style.

Right now I was level 6, meaning I knew only a few katas, but what I did know I was able to write down and explain. It really was like I was making this up as I went along, only for me every time I leveled up a new style or movement was unlocked inside me head like I had just thought off it.

"Alright, that's not half bad Naruto," I nodded looking at his kick, "next time remember, every kick you land should be able to serve as a diving board for you to leap away from battle or over your opponent to fight him from behind."

"Right!" Naruto nodded as he kept the kata doing. It was just ten steps, but it was hard. I watched him sweat and strain to perform it all, he was just eight, but I understood this would take time.

So while Naruto did his thing I kept an eye on him while running around the training yard to improve my VIT. After ten laps, which finally became easy for me to do, I used the monkey hoops to swing around, leaping onto a tree branch and swinging around, causing my DEX to improve as well.

By the end of training I had gained a single point for DEX;

 **DEX- 5**

And Naruto had finally mastered the first kata. I guess he was level one. We went out to Ichiraku's for a treat, I paid this time. Naruto said it was fine, but I insisted, after all I did have my pride.

"And then Yami taught me his taijutsu style!" Naruto exclaimed as he told Ayame what we had been doing that day, "it took me awhile to get it, but now I can kick butt like Yami too!"

"Well that's nice of Yami," Ayame said, "although are you sure you should be learning something so important on your own? Doesn't the academy teach you that stuff later on?"

I smiled, "that's only in our second year babe, I can't wait until then, so I decided to invent my own fighting style."

"Oh, invent your own fighting style?" Ayame chuckled, "impressive," she said ruffling my hair.

I grumbled as I patted my hair down, "watch the hair."

"Oh, is the little baby sensitive about his hair?" Ayame said in a baby voice.

I smirked, "I am when it looks better than yours."

"What did you say punk?!"

"You heard me! You're just jealous of my beautiful luscious hair!"

"Ha! As if! Your hair is so thin and crumbly," she said running a finger down her side, "unlike mine! I bet you don't even use shampoo!"

"Well of course I don't, I'm an orphan! I don't even get soap some days!" I grunted.

Ayame silently snapped and realised just who she was talking too. She gulped, "s-sorry."

"Liar, you're not sorry," I said in a weak voice, lowering my head in disappointment.

"No, I am, I'm really sorry Yami, please, let me make it up to you," she said in a sad pitying voice.

"Will you do anything?" I asked.

"Sure. You want extra ramen?"

"No...I want you to go on a date with me!" I cried out laughing at her shocked face when I revealed my shit eating grin, "oh come on, you think me being an orphan is going to break my little heart? Oh please, get over yourself! Or better yet, get over me," I said wiggling my eyebrow.

Ayame grumbled, "I can't believe I feel for that. Pervert."

I winked, "yup! So what do you say? I know an amazing ice cream bar a few stalls over, it'll be a short date! Someone as hot as you needs something to cool her down," que the cheesy smile and wink.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "not in your life Yami."

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Flirting, Lv- 2 (90%)**

 **Your ability to charm your target to drop their gaurd, confuse them or getting them to like you.**

 **4% chance of it working**

 **+5 REP bonus if works**

One day, one day this skill is going to work! I grumbled and went back to my meal. Some day.

"You're really weird Yami," Naruto said with narrowed eyes, "one moment you're like super cool and stuff and the next you're acting like a baka."

I shrugged, "love makes fools of us all. Isn't that right sexy?" I winked at Ayame.

"Will you stop flirting with me for one second?!" Ayame called out as she took another customer's order.

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Flirting, Lv- 3 (30%)**

 **Your ability to charm your target to drop their gaurd, confuse them or getting them to like you.**

 **6% chance of it working**

 **+5 REP bonus if works**

One day.

Naruto smiled, "I know what you mean! I met this girl the other day in the park when you were gone! She's so beautiful! She had such pretty hair! Pink like a sakura tree! That's also her name! Sakura!"

I blinked, huh, so begins the crush. Usually people would want Naruto and Hinata to get involved immediately, but me? I don't care. Let him be with whoever he wants to. If he and Sakura get together that's fine me with, I honestly couldn't care less.

I smiled, "that's great Naruto! Hey, if you want I can teach you a couple of cool moves to impress her!"

"Really?! That would be awesome Yami!" Naruto cheered, "you're the best friend I ever had! Believe it!"

I chuckled, "I'm the only friend you ever had monkey boy!"

Naruto chuckled rubbing his head, "yeah, that too."

I smiled, "anyway, it's nice to have a friend Naruto, I'm glad I get to spend time with you, it's fun."

"Yeah..." Naruto said squirming in his seat, wanting to say something. I waited, slurping my broth, and finally he spoke up, "hey Yami, remember that time you asked if you could move in with me? Like live in my apartment?"

I blinked, "yeah? Why?"

"Well, I was wondering, if you haven't changed your mind, that you would want to come and stay with me," he said measuring every word he said out of fear of rejection.

I grinned, "of course I will Naruto! Damn, is that what you wanted to ask? Do you think I would actually say no?!"

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Convince Naruto to let you move in with you!**

 **Rewards:**

 **A place of your own!**

 **+100 EXP**

Nice. Naruto and I talked about it and agreed to talk to our guardians as well and tell them what we were doing. The Third for Naruto and the matron for me.

I went to the orphanage at night and talked to Ksume in private telling her what I wanted to do. She didn't think it was a good idea, but said she couldn't stop me if I wanted to go. She warned me not to trust Naruto and that he's a tricky boy, but I couldn't blame her for that, she still considered the fox in control and not Naruto.

 **A week later:**

Today's the day I finally leave the orphanage. I had a small box of my stuff packed and ready, I couldn't carry it all in my inventory, it would seem odd if I walked in with nothing and then suddenly began to pull stuff out of nowhere.

I wished the matron all the best and gave her a quick hug. There wasn't many people I cared for other than her, so I left after that.

Naruto and I were giddy in excitement that day, we could barely sit in our seats. The Third had agreed to our request and allowed Naruto twice the normal allowance to be shared between the two of us for living expenses. I wouldn't need the cash, but Naruto didn't know that.

After class that day we practically ran to the orphanage to pick up my stuff and then actually did run all the way to Naruto's place.

I placed the box on the kitchen table and looked out at the small studio size apartment. It was honestly a dump, but, I knew for a fact that I could fix it up with just a little bit of elbow grease and sweat.

That night Naruto and I had ramen for dinner, which was nice, but I knew the kid needed to eat proper food. He had gotten a spare futon for me to sleep on and quickly proceeded to fall into a ramen coma, giving me the perfect chance to move around.

I first got rid of the filled up trash bags and empty ramen cups. Then I began to clean the place up with a broom before wiping the floor clean with a mop. I managed to clean every bit but Naruto's bed, I tried not to make much noise, and this resulted in two skills getting better;

 **Maintenance, Lv- 10 (6%)**

 **Maintaining something is just as important as owning it.**

 **+9% bonus to all items you maintain (clean, polish oil) for whatever their use is**

 **Bonus lasts for 40 minutes**

 **Stealth, Lv- 7 (22%)**

 **Your ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

 **Chances of not getting spotted- 18%**

 **For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you**

Not bad for a night's work. With the house now looking relatively clean I sat down on the kitchen counter, the only place with a flat surface I can use as a table, and light up a candle, writing down my second novel, 'The Man of Steel'.

While I'm sure Batman Begins will do well on it's own, I can't be too sure. So I took up the story of Man of Steel, setting it in the same world as the Batman universe, no ninja, all technology and a farmer's child that came from the stars.

By the time the sun came up and I heard Naruto stirring awake I was halfway down with the first half of the story. It took me a long time to just describe the details and add in motions about that world that the story moved slowly, but it was worth it and I think it'll be another accepted book.

"Groan, Yami? Are you awake?" I heard Naruto's grumbling and quickly put the book and candle away.

"Yes Naruto, I'm awake, come on, it's time for you to get up," I told him as I hopped down from the chair over the kitchen counter.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked looking at the clock, his eyes bulging, "5:30?! Yami it's too early!"

"The Hokage needs to wake up at all times of the night in order to protect the village," I said with a smirk as I filled a glass of water in the tap, "you better wake up Naruto...or else!"

"Or else what?" he asked grumbling into his blanket.

I looked down at him and shrugged. I dipped my fingers in water and splashed it on his eyes startling him awake.

"Hey! Stop that!" he yelled out loud, "I'm trying to sleep here!"

I shrugged, "no, wake up, now. We have to get ready."

"Argh! Why?!" Naruto asked, whining like a baby.

"Well for one, since I have all this free time I figured we could train a little in the morning," I said with a smirk, "feel like going for a run around the village?"

"No," he said putting the covers over his head. I look down at him and smirked, pouring the water down in one shot. "Yami!"

"Get up lazy bones! You're supposed to be the Hokage! You can't be lazy! Now move!"

Naruto grumbled while he woke up mentally. I had to physically push him sometimes to actually get him to go and change his clothes and brush his teeth.

When we were ready we walked out of the apartment at around 6 in the morning. "Hey Yami, can't we at least get some food?"

"We can get food after we finish running around the village," I informed her as we walked downstairs.

"Fine...but we're going to Ichiraku's!"

"No," I shut him down immediately.

"What? Why?!"

"You can't just eat ramen Naruto, you need other fruits and vegetables to grow up big and strong. Understand?"

"What?! No ramen!"

And now que two hours of me dragging his sorry ass around the village for a single lap while he complained all the while. It got so bad I had to physically run faster pushing myself to my limits just to avoid his constant yelling.

This created a new skill for me;

 **Running, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Your skill to run at amazingly fast speeds.**

 **Max speed- 6 Km per hour**

 **Cost- 10 SP per minute**

Okay...not the bad, but not that good either. Either way I managed to finally shut him up about ramen as by the time we finished the run he was too tired to say a single word. And so was I.

As we dragged our sorry asses back home I had him stop by a tea shop and drink some water and biscuits to regain his stamina. The woman in there didn't like Naruto, and when she tried to overcharge us I started making a big racket that caused the lady to reduce the price just to shut me up.

I then had Naruto wait outside as I went into a grocery store to buy some eggs and bacon, while I did have a cooking skill I never used it, here's hopin I can change that.

We came back to our apartment around 7:30, Naruto went for a bath while I made the eggs and bacon, earning enough EXP to level up my skill;

 **Cooking, Lv- 2 (30%)**

 **You can cook and make something to eat. It may not be edible.**

 **Bonus- 4% to all food items you make**

Growing curious I actually observed my meal for the first time, trying to see what bonuses it would give;

 **Eggs and bacon, E class item,**

 **A plate of eggs and Bacon made with some competence, meaning it's not half bad.**

 **+20 HP (Bonus of 0.8 HP)**

Okay, not bad. I then observed the easy to make Ramen cups Naruto had lying around;

 **Ramen, E class item,**

 **A bowl of noodles with spices that can be easily cooked to perfection in three minutes.**

 **+5 HP**

Hm, no wonder he looks so malnourished, this stuff barely gives more HP that I can regenerate. I began eating my plate just as Naruto walked out drying his hair and smelling the food.

"Oh?! Did you make something Yami?" Naruto asked as he took a fork and began scarfing down the eggs before him.

"I did, go slow or else you'll-"

"Cough!"

"Choke," I sighed, "take it slowly Naruto, if you want I can just cook more."

Naruto nodded as he drank water, "thanks," he looked around as his eyes grew wider, "did you clean up in here?"

I nodded, "yup! About time you noticed! I swear you sleep like a log," I said quickly finished up the simple meal, I need to go grocery shopping later.

"Ah, alright," Naruto said looking around, "do you need some help?"

I shook my head, "no, I like the chores," more like it's the perfect excuse for me grinding my maintenance skills, "and besides, I'm basically staying here for free, think of this as my way of paying you back."

Naruto scratched his head nervously, "you don't have to do that you know."

"I know, but I want too," I said finished up my meal, "I'm going to take a bath, wash the dishes will you?"

Naruto smiled, "you got it!" Hm, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 4 (980/1,400)**

 **HP- 200/200 (+20)**

 **SP- 100/100**

 **CP- 150/150**

 **CONTROL- 32%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 9**

 **DEX- 5**

 **INT- 11 (+2)**

 **CHA- 16**

 **CC- 21**

 **LUC- 7 (+5)**

 **Points- 0**

 **Money- 381,000R**

 **An Orphan living in Konoha, born the day after the Kyuubi attacked, Yami has been known to be a quiet child, people barely even realise he exists. He has no real past, but his future is blank, his potential is in his hands alone.**

* * *

 **Two things. One, I'm drunk, I think...yes, I'm drunk. And second, enjoy! You all get another chapter!**

 **Note, while Naruto and Yami are getting close, his story is not Naruto's. Just wait until the next chapter, it's when this story diverges, while keeping to canon, it explores other factors of the ninja world.**

 **Thank you and have a good night. Also, for all the single people out there, I raise a glass of martini to you all. We all may be lonely, but we at least don't have to deal with the pressure of impressing our lovers on Valentine's day.**

 **Amen.**

 **P.S. I love red heads.**

 **P.S.S, I hate rats...no joke, I just hate them. Though you all should know.**

 **Also, I do have a website and a Pa-treon, so...do with that info what you will. Peace!**


	6. TRAIN UNTIL YOU DIE!

Two days later I went back to the library to see Misa, to see if she had any developments in the hunt for a publisher. The moment I walked into the library though I spotted her with an older looking man in a kimono;

 **Baroma Hachiku, Publisher**

 **Lv- 12**

 **REP- 0**

The man was blading but looked like he did a lot of manual labour, maybe running, maybe something else. Misa noticed me immediately and she smiled waving me over.

"Good morning Yami," Misa smiled, "you arrived right on time. This is Baroma, the head publisher of the White Lily publishing house and a close friend," she turned to Baroma, "this is the little genius I was telling you about."

The man looked at me and immediately had an eyebrow, raised, "this is the boy who wrote the best book you have ever read?"

I raised an eyebrow, "did she not mention my age?"

Baroma grunted, "learn to speak with respect boy."

"Learn to spot talent old man."

Baroma's eyes went wide, "what?! You disrespectful brat! I have been working as a publisher for over twenty years I can spot talent a mile away!"

I shrugged, "then why didn't you see me?"

He snorted, "you have the arrogance of a writer down pat brat, I'll give you that. Let's see this book Misa keeps going on about," he said snapping his fingers at me.

I grumbled, I hate dealing with annoying people. I turned around, facing away from them and opened my inventory taking out the book in question. I turned around and gave him the book, the man taking it with a raised eyebrow at my odd behaviour.

He looked over the first page, his eyes going through each lines in seconds. Damn, I wish I could read that fast, hm, I wonder if I can get a skill for speed reading

He finished the first page in moment going into the second on, flipping through ten pages in the span of five minutes. And then he stopped shutting the book and closing his eyes in contemplation. I won't lie, I was a little nervous as to what he would say.

He looked at me, opening his piercing black eyes, "it's decent."

I smirked, "I know."

Misa groaned, "one good book and he already thinks he's the king of the world."

Baroma smirked before turning to me, "I'll read the rest of the book and tell you my response. If I like what I read then we'll take. Where do you live?"

"I live in the Ubru district in Red Leaves apartments. I'll be in room 18, just ask the manager where Naruto Uzumaki lives, he'll be able to guide you."

The publisher's eyes went wide, "you live with tha d-boy?" he quickly changed his tone the moment Misa's shape jonin eyes landed on the man.

I rolled my eyes, "yes, I live with Naruto. He's my friend and so far has been kind enough to let me share his home. So please, if you do wish to work with me, be aware he will be around me. Also I would watch my tongue if I were you, call him a demon once and you might have to refer to the Third's Anbu force," I finish with a wink.

Both adult's eyes went wide. "Y-Yami! How do you know about the Third's law?!" Misa asked in a hurried whisper.

I rolled my eyes, "oh please, I'm training to be a ninja Misa, I know when people are keeping secrets from me. Plus, I'm not an idiot. I figured out why people hate him ten minutes after hanging out with the kid. It's pretty obvious, you morons really think kids are that dumb? Please."

Ping!

 **Lie successful!**

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Lying, Lv- 2 (30%)**

 **You ability to lie to people without getting caught.**

 **7% chance of success**

 **-20% if the lie is too unbelievable**

Hm, cool.

Misa gulped, "well that certainly is...reveling."

I shrugged, "whatever," I turned to Bamora, "I'll see you later then old man!"

"Don't call me old brat!" the guy yelled, but by then I was already out of the library.

The school days for me were...kind of boring to be honest. For the last few days I payed attention when possible to lectures and the teachers, but it was just so...slow!

God I could learn all this in my sleep! Which I did! I learnt the entire history syllabus by myself using the history books I bought from the library! Hell, I had even gone a few steps further!

So like Shikamaru, I took to sleeping in class to pass the time, unable to the sheer boredom. I did pay attention in the odd class, like Iruka's lectures on ninja etiquette and Mizuki's lectures, which should eventually earn me a point in INT, though it hasn't done so yet.

But after school Naruto I spent time together. Today we spent it sparing together in the academy training yard. From the beginning of the school year nearly two months ago the training yard had slowly become more and more crowded. We however didn't have a choice, confined to one small corner so as to not attract too much attention.

Luckily thought most of the crowd left by 4, since their parents demanded it. Naruto and I could stay there much longer. Today we finished the training at 5 and we our separate ways. Naruto wanted to prank a store owner that had refused to let us buy groceries for breakfast the other day.

I told him I wasn't really feeling it and told him to go nuts, promising to meet him home. Plus...there was no quest alert, seemed like a pointless waste of time. So I let Naruto do his own thing while I decided to continue my hunt for the 30 legendary spots in Konoha where I might find a golden leaf!

There was one place I had yet to try which I knew would have a golden leaf for sure, the memorial stone! Kakashi was obsessed with it, plus it was important to the entire village, there has to be one there!

So finding directions to the stone I walked over, keeping track of where I was going. And soon I found a pathway that lead directly to the stone, walking into the edge of training yard seven, so technically I wasn't breaking my promise to those two ninjas who gave me my very first weapon.

I found the stone quickly, tall black thing that shined in the day's light. But oddly enough, I wasn't the only one there. A ninja wearing a dark green flannel jacket with a face mask covering his lower face and had silver hair that stood up defying gravity. His headband was pulled down over his left eye and his right one looked sad as his fingers traced a name on the stone.

 **Kakashi Hatake, Copy ninja**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 0**

"You know, it's rude to stare," the man called out, not bothering to look up.

I gulped, damn, a living legend right before my eyes. I blinked, "s-sorry."

The man looked up and his eye softened, almost looking like a smile, "it's fine. I was just done away." And then he suddenly disappeared in a whirl of leaves leaving me alone. Damn, I Really go to learn that jutsu!

I sighed and approached the stone. I looked down and saw the names, so many damn names. All dead….and for what? Because some moron thought they were big shit. And don't even get me started on the fact that Obito Uchiha's name is on this thing, damn bastard's still alive!

I sighed, 'okay, not the time. Focus! Find the golden leaf!' I then began to look around. It took me an hour of active searching before I finally found it nestled under a rock a few feet away from the stone;

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You have found a legendary spot: Memorial stone!**

 **Locations found in Konoha: 4/30**

 **Select your reward!**

 **+800 EXP**

 **+5 stat points**

 **Random armour drop**

 **Random dead ninja's speciality jutsu**

Okay, I'm starting to see a pattern here. Exp, points, something that involves luck and a fourth option of sure fire chance that might be useful. However in this case I ended up with two random drops, which could be anything. Damn it.

Thinking logically I should just take the stat points to be safe, but, I really really really wanted to take a chance now that I can actually use some chakra. My luck it right now 12, not bad but not good.

So which do I pick? Experience points is out, it's far too little. The stat points are important, but so predictable, I want to live a little! The armour drop is important, but no, the one I was going to pick, and I know this for a fact, is the speciality jutsu!

Because, if I'm understanding this right, this would include the previous Hokages' speciality as well. Meaning if I'm lucky, I can get the Lighting god step from Minato! Or maybe a random earth jutsus from some fallen cunt.

Damn it! I don't care! Justus here I come!

Ping!

 **You have obtained the jutsu: Spiral flame techniques!**

The golden leaf let out a poof of smoke as a scroll appeared in my hands. I didn't recognize the jutsu, but since most ninjas in the village do have a fire I'm assuming whoever I got this from was just some grunt.

I looked around, I didn't want to risk someone seeing this, so I opened my inventory and put the scroll inside to be opened later. Hopefully the jutsu would be worth the wait!

I walked away, not intent on finding more golden leaves. I racked my brain and only came up with a few options. One, the hokage tower, but it's too high profile, I need to improve my stealth before I approach that. Two, the hokage mountain, but it was too damn big! Sigh. And three, the orphanage I stayed at.

Honestly, I don't know why I didn't bother looking there before! It's obvious, since Naruto lived there, there must be a golden leaf there as well! I had to try.

It was getting dark soon, but I didn't care. I knew around this time everyone would be at lunch and I had twenty good minutes to look around.

First thing's first, I looked around the walls, quickly running around, observing them from the inside and out. And then I went inside, sneaking past people as I looked into rooms and even the showers.

I wanted to continue, but the kids were quickly returning! I cursed and ran to the exit, only to see the watch man and returned, and this man was new, I didn't know his watch patterns!

So with no other choice I ran around, intent to use the monkey bars in the playground out back as a way over the walls.

I reached thee quickly enough, and since no one was yelling at me I'm assuming nobody saw me as well. I grabbed onto the bars to pull myself up, when suddenly;

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You have found a legendary spot: Konoha orphanage!**

 **Locations found in Konoha: 5/30**

 **Select your reward!**

 **+100 EXP**

 **+3 stat points**

 **Random item drop**

 **+5 kunai pouch**

I blinked, 'seriously?' I removed my hand and looked around finding a golden leaf embedded on the other side of the bar. Honestly, why did I never think of this before? Maybe because I never actually came to the playground before. Damn.

Okay, down to business. Hm, okay, EXp was shit, I'm guessing I was supposed to have found this a long time ago, maybe even when I first came here. Okay, so no exp, no points, that left the random drop and the +5 kunai pouch.

If I was weaker, that is before I went into my first dungeon, then I would need the kunai. But now I can just buy all the kunais I want. So that just left the random item drop. Yipee!

Ping!

 **You have obtained: 5,000R!**

Okay, not something mind blowing, but hey, I can use this money to buy myself some kunai so that's nice.

I took the money and put it away before climbing onto the monkey bars and leaning over the wall, landing on the other side and running to Naruto's place.

It took me awhile to get there, but I did reach before it was too late. I opened the door and called out, "yo! I'm home!"

"Yami! About time you bastard! We've been waiting for you!" Naruto called out from inside.

"We?" I asked curiously as I walked in to find Naruto sitting with Baroma, the old publisher man, "Oh," I said with a smile, "hey old man. Did you finish reading it?"

The man stood up, "yes, I did," he took out the book and handed it over to me.

"Yami! You bastard! Why didn't you tell me you were writing your own book!" Naruto cried out.

I shrugged, "I wanted to see if people would actually like it. Plus it's not like you're an avid reader," I took the book back and looked at him raising an eyebrow, "and? What did you think?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "I think you have a very childish and idealistic way of thinking."

Naruto blinked, "what's idealistic?"

"Just another word people use for when you have a dream which other people think is impossible," I told him looking at the man.

"A hero that doesn't kill?" the man snorted, "you do know the world we live in yes? You yourself are training to be a ninja."

I nodded, "yeah...but life still has value. And like you said, in this world of ninjas, eventually people will forget that value. That's why they need stories like this. Sure, the hero is unrealistic, but he exactly the kind of hero people need to look up to. To know that justice needn't come from...killing."

The man sighed, "you're young, you don't understand the world yet. But...that doesn't change the fact that it's a good book." I grinned as he continued, "I'm very much interested in publishing this book, and any other sequels you have in mind….you do have something in mind yes? You can't just leave this as it is."

I nodded, "I do have an idea. But...it's kind of unique."

The man sighed, "fine, whatever," he walked away to the door, "I'll bring the official contract over tomorrow night. Be ready to sign it."

"I'm going to have to read it first."

The man nodded, "as you wish. Good night Yami," he looked over my shoulder at Naruto, his eyes softening, "Naruto."

The door shut behind him and I turned to Naruto, "what did you say to him?"

Naruto blinked, "what do you mean?"

"In the morning he hated your guts, but now, he kind of seems….nice?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know what you mean. He came by an hour ago, we just sat here and waited for you."

I groaned, this brat. If I was to guess he probably has a +20 REP bonus to everyone he talks too for more than ten minutes. No wonder he turns enemies into allies like it was nothing.

We had dinner, which I cooked;

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Cooking, Lv- 3 (3%)**

 **You can cook and make something to eat. It may not be edible.**

 **Bonus- 6% to all food items you make**

Not bad, maybe I can actually use this for something. Anyway, after that Naruto went to bed, I waited until I heard him snore before climbing out of bed and sat on the table, which Naruto told me I could use for whatever I want. I hadn't really set it up for anything, but...I thinking somewhere along the mad genius range.

First thing's first. I took out the skill scroll and opened it up;

Ping!

 **You have obtained a skill scroll!**

 **Would you like to learn it?**

 **Y/N?**

I quickly selected yes and watched as the scroll disappeared giving me the knowledge of the jutsu;

 **Spiral Flame jutsu, B rank**

 **The user takes in a giant gulp of air before spewing it out as a spiraling cloak of flames that lunges forward.**

 **CP cost- 150 CP (Additional CP can be added)**

 **DMG- 600 (+25 DMG for ever 50 CP)**

Okay...so basically I can never use this jutsu. Well, at least I level up some more. Damnit! I so wanted to use this fucking thing! Sigh, such is life.

Still I have to say, it does some amazing damage. Totally worth the CP. This makes it two fire affinity jutsu I have, hm, I wonder, do I have a fire efinity? Would make sense...hm, maybe I should buy some chakra paper tomorrow.

So with that in mind I took out my notebook and writing set. I walked out of the apartment and approached a nearby tree plucking a few leaves. I sat down, activated the leaf concentration exercise while I began to work on my kanji. I really needed to get this shit down!

 **The next day:**

The next day after school Naruto and I played for a while, though I really wasn't into it. Afterwards we went our separate ways. Naruto for some ramen while I decided to find a store that would sell me ninja tools.

I walked into the merchant district and looked for the fanciest ninja wears shop I could find. It took me a moment, but I found a shop called 'Steel Blood' at the end of merchant road.

I stepped inside and found rows and rows of ninja weapons and other tools behind a counter near the back. And before it was racks of clothes, minaj grade I'm guessing from the mesh underneath. I'm guessing the weapons you'll have to order from behind the counter while the clothes you could try on.

"Oye kid," I looked over finding a thin man with long blonde hair and a short french beard behind the counter looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "can I help you?"

 **Hikaru Chomeru, Steelblood owner**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 0**

Okay, chunin or high jonin, nice. I walked over to the man, looking over the clothes, none of them seemed to be my size, the smallest would still be a few sizes too big, damn it I really need to grow up!

I stopped before the man, "ah, I would like some kunai, shuriken, ninja wire and...oh, some fuinjutsu scrolls please."

The man blinked, "you in the academy kid?"

I nodded, "yes."

"Which year?"

I knew this was a trick question. Technically all the items I asked for should only be used by a second year student as that was when they even began weapons training. So…

"I'm in the second year," I told him.

"Oh really?" the man raised an eyebrow, "then you wouldn't mind showing me the leaf concentration exercise."

I blinked, 'really? That's all I have to do?' Oh well, won't look a gift horse in the mouth. I took out a leaf I had on hand from last night and placed it on my forehead focusing chakra there as I looked at him, "this enough proof?"

The man narrowed his eyes at me and looked at the leaf, he waited 30 seconds, guess he expected me to drop it or something. Finally at the one minute mark he nodded, "right, how many of those did you want?"

"Around 20 kunai, 15 shurikens, ah, twenty feet of ninja wire and around...ten scrolls?"

The man said nothing, working effectively and gave me all the requested items. The kunai were in a small pouch that looked to be of a cheap quality. The shuriken pouch was a bit bigger and would fit on my hip. The wire and scrolls were given to me in a bag.

"Your total is 1,000 Ryo."

I smiled, yup, money was way more important than kunai. Because it would probably get you even more kunai.

I gave the man the correct amount and walked out of the store with the shuriken and kunai all in the same cover. I walked into an alley and quickly put the entire bag in my inventory.

I stopped my the library on my home that night to tell Me that I was going to be published, she was so excited for me and warned me to make sure the fame and money didn't go to my head. Which I'm sure it won't. Kind off.

I went home that night and did the usual, cook and clean up. I waited till Naruto fell asleep and this time instead of just working on my kanji, I used my chakra threads to handle to open, thereby improving on that skill in particular.

By morning it had leveled up once;

 **Chakara thread, Lv- 6 (30%)**

 **A concentrated thread of chakra that can be attached to manipulate certain objects.**

 **CP cost- 5 CP per minute per 1 feet**

 **Max length- 16 feet**

I didn't really do anything else the next day, just played with Naruto, since the boy was starting to feel left out. I wanted to show him he cool new tools I got, but I figured he would start asking questions I couldn't answer so I decided to abstain from that action.

That night Baroma came around and we looked over his contract for me. It was pretty simple, he would publish everything I wrote, if he deemed it good enough. His company would take care of advertising and distribution, but in return I would have to depart with 35% of the money I made from the books, which doesn't include the price of printing which if the books didn't sell I would have leveled against me.

The last part was a dick move and I told him so. He and I argued about that point for a while before he agreed to remove that clause entirely after I threatened to look for someone else to publish my work. Guess he really wanted the book.

We had to agree on a few other points, like the fact that he wanted me to work as a ghost author for some other asshole who was down on his luck but whose name was still held up in high regard.

Obviously I refused. The offer was tempting sure, if I became a ghost writer I would face no risk and a lot of money, but I didn't want that. I wanted my name on the cover of the book. I demanded it. And begrudgingly the man agreed to my demands.

In the end I did sign it, and he went home a happy man with the master copy of my book. I would have my name on the front cover, dark black letters on the cover with the hand drawn bat symbol I had illustrated as the cover.

It would take two months to print the copies apparently, but I was happy, that meant I had a steady stream of money I could now use, which can also serve as an excuse for anyone who wonders why an orphan has so much cash! It's a triple win mother fuckers!

I treated Naruto to ramen that night to celebrate, kid was so happy I was making some money, he claimed I could buy us any toy we wanted, which was true, heh.

That night Naruto was in a food coma and I decided it was time I went dungeon training again.

I snuck out and went into the park, stopping before the blue glowing leaf symbol. I took out my weapons first, I strapped the shuriken pouch on my pant belt while the kunais went around my right thigh. I also put on the forearm bands I had obtained and even took a few of those fang daggers and hide them around my person, just in case.

I then touched the blue leaf symbol and immediately a menu came up;

Ping

 **You have discovered a natural dungeon! Would you like to go inside?**

 **Y/N**

 **Dungeon, Lv- 1**

 **Dungeon, Lv- 2**

Hm, two options okay, first dungeon has Rattatas and Meowth's which the rare Growlithe spawn. The second dungeon was a mystery but it could hold more loot items and EXP. But...I need to get used to fighting pokemons, plus maybe I can tran Growlithe as well!

Right, my mind made up I selected the first level dungeon and immediately found myself in the forest once more. I looked around and nodded, "pokemon menu!"

The menu opened up before me showing my only pokemon, Flamer. I selected it and immediately a pokeball appeared in my hand. I grinned and threw the ball, "go Flamer!"

A white light came out as the puppy pokemon appeared before me. I smiled as it yipped looking around before spotting me and rushing to my side. It barked cutely and wagged it's tail, I smile as I bent down and scratched it behind the ear, pleasing the dog.

It's funny, last time it saw me I was stabbing it in the back with daggers, guess it really did forget once it entered the pokeball.

"Alright Flamer, you ready for some training?" I asked.

"Growl!" it cried out.

Just then the bushes began to rustle as a Rattata came out, potting Growlithe and immediately began charging.

'It's on!' I realised as I jumped back, "Growlithe! Doge and use tackle!"

The pokemon obeyed as it jumped away from the Rattata before tackling it into the ground. I reached around into my shuriken pouch and flung it at the pokemon causing the metal star to cut into it's side, though I was aiming for it's head, damn it! Guess shurikens don't work the same way as kunai.

 **-4 HP!**

And only four DMG, damn that's bad. I looked at the Rattata;

 **HP- 36/50**

"Famer! Ember!" I cried out.

"Growlithe!" the pokemon cried out sending out a small fire blast that light the rat's tail on fire;

 **HP- 16/50**

'Nice,' I reached into my kunai holster and took one out throwing it at the rat. This time the weapons flew true and hit it right in the head;

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **-25 HP!**

 **HP- 0/50**

The pokemon died on the spot. I smiled, "good job Flamer!" The pokemon growled happily. I opened his status and looked at his EXp seeing if he gained anything;

 **Flamer EXP: 5/1000**

Hm, so he got half the EXP from the Rattata, that means I got half, since I assisted. Hm, so maybe I shouldn't do that anymore until he can properly level up.

"Alright Flamer, for the next one I want you to handle it on your own okay?" I told the dog pokemon as I picked up my ninja tools and the loot, one pelt and one fang.

"Growlithe!" he cried out nodding.

"Right," I quickly climbed a tree, grumbling as I had to bend in odd angle to reach the branches. I so need to learn the tree walking exercise. I sat there and waited, Flamer looking at me funny, I sighed and shooed him away, the pokemon confused but obeying my order.

I looked at my map and found around…..fifty enemies there, with no giant red dot which would indicate a boss. Meaning we had to defeat enough opponents before we could move on. I watched as two dots came towards us, "get ready!"

Flamer waited as suddenly two more Rattatas came running out, charging at him. He growled and waited, I called out, "doge, tackle and ember!"

"Growl!" it cried out as it did just that managing to burn on Rattata while the other escaped. That thing tried to charge my pokemon from the back, but one kunai from me that cut into it's head stopped it right in it's tracks.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Thanks to stealth, your critical strike is doubled!**

 **\- 55 HP!**

I watched as Flamer slowly beat down the Rattata until it's HP came down to zero. And then only loot remained. I smiled from my hidden positions, yeah, this was going to be fun!

Flamer and I went around the forest, the pokemon behaving marvelously in battle. I had him take on every pokemon in the forest and if they tried to double team him I would be there to help make sure he survived.

My kunai and stealth skills did improve;

 **Kunai techniques, Lv- 8 (39%)**

 **Your ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

 **Aquaracy- 46%**

 **Bonus- 5% to DMG**

 **Stealth, Lv- 8 (2%)**

 **Your ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

 **Chances of not getting spotted- 20%**

 **For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you**

And I finally got a skill for handling shurikens;

 **Shuriken techniques, Lv- 2 (90%)**

 **Your ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

 **Aquaracy- 25%**

 **Bonus- 1% to DMG**

Obviously I was better at handling kunais. I kept to the shadows most of time and let Growlithe fight the battles. He was really good with the Moths, which made sense since he was a dog and they were cats.

In the end of the long grinding session I ended up with 21 Rattata fangs along with 45 pelts, 6 of which I used to make fang daggers. Meaning I now had 20 fang daggers.

And with so much free time I now had used to simply observe Flamer, I could now spend it actually looking around the forest, paying attention for any random loot items. And my lack of focus payed off.

Hidden in the trunk of a tree was a blue spray bottle, I immediately recognized it;

 **Potion,**

 **Spray on injury to cure it. Regenerates 200 HP. Single use.**

YES! I got a pokemon loot item! Oh I can't wait to find a rare candy! I can use it to automatically level up! But...if I took so long to find a simple potion, I can only imagine how much time a rare candy would take to find.

I also gained 7 gold coins from each Meowth and happened upon another fake tattoo, this one again I put away for storage.

And of course came the EXP points. Out of the fifty opponents we faced, 32 were Rattata and the rest 18 were Meowth's. I helped with most of the Rattata, since they were at the moment too fast for Flamer. But the Mouths the guy could handle himself, with a few exceptions.

Growlithe ended up with 745 EXP points while I got 475 EXP. Not a bad haul for the day.

 **Flamer- EXP: 760/1000**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 5 (70/1,800)**

 **HP- 250/250 (+20)**

 **SP- 125/125**

 **CP- 200/200**

 **CONTROL- 36%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 9**

 **DEX- 5**

 **INT- 11 (+2)**

 **CHA- 16**

 **CC- 21**

 **LUC- 7 (+5)**

 **Points- 5**

 **Money- 385,000R**

Sweet! I barely did any work, Growlithe got in a lot of training and I still leveled up! Fucking awesome!

With all the small time pokemon taken care off Flamer and I now turned to the boss of this level, which was another Growlithe, this one with the same base stats of my own, so lamer couldn't do this alone.

We waited and I used the same methods to draw it out, and casted a genjutsu on it. The pokemon began to act like a mad man, growling and scratching the air, Flamer recognized this tactic and knew to wait until the thing was knocked out.

The moment that happened Flamer made to move, but I stopped him. It looked at me confused, I smiled, "I totally want to try something here."

The Pokemon watched as I opened my jutsu list and pulled up the Great Fireball jutsu. It costed 50 CP to do, and with my new 36% control rate, I can use now 72 CP in one go! Meaning after using the genjutsu, I can also do this;

My hands were a blur as they went through the hand sings, my body moved on istics as it sucked in a big gulp of air and swallowed it holding it tight as I felt chakra from my gut enter my lungs and mix properly.

'Great Fireball jutsu!' I thought as I pushed all the air outside, the moment it left my lips it was ignited, turning bright red as a large fireball came flying out startling Flamer.

The Fireball hit the unconscious Growlithe bathing it in flames;

Ping!

 **Due to fire nature of enemy, effectiveness of fire jutsu has been reduced by half!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Thanks to stealth, your critical strike is doubled!**

 **-1,000 HP!**

I grinned, even if the jutsus had been reduced to half its total damage power, my stealth and critical bonus more than made up for it.

I smiled as the flames slowly died out revealing the scorched ground where the pokemon once was, nothing left behind, except three loot items.

 **5,000 R**

 **Fire proof pelt, C class item**

 **A pelt that can withstand extreme temperature.**

 **-50% DMG from all fire based attack.**

 **Pokeball**

"Growlithe," Flamer said in awe as he looked at me. I smirked at him and I saw his REP score go from 0 to 10. Guess he respects me a little now.

I ruffled his head and we walked out of the clearing. I quickly took the money and pokeball, now I could catch another pokemon, hm, maybe next time I should catch another Growlithe, make a little pack.

The fire proof pelt was very important, if I can somehow make leather armor using this and the rare cut fur pelt, I would have a pretty sweet set of armour.

Ping!

 **Quest alert!**

 **Create armour using the fireproof pelt and rare cat pelt!**

 **Rewards:**

 **New armour**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Unable to fully use the pelts abilities.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I of course pressed yes. I put away the pelt and looked around, the message that we cleared the forest came up again and once again I found myself back in the park. I looked around, everything was the same, no time had passed.

"Growl!" Flamer cried out next to me, looking around in surprise. He snarled his teeth, unsure where he was.

"Sorry about that boy," I said opening up my pokemon menu and selecting his pokeball, "I totally forgot about you," well at least I know he can exists in the real world as well. I quickly put him back into his ball and put the ball away. Hm, I really should make a poke ball belt holder or something, could be more useful, especially if I'm in a time sensitive fight.

I made my way back home and spent the night asleep, yes funny thing, just because I didn't need to sleep didn't mean I didn't want to. And after a long mentally exhausting day like this, I needed all the rest I can get.

 **The next day:**

The next day I went to Steel Blood weapons shop again and took i hand five fur pelts, not the special kind, I would first need to test and see if this guy could make some armour for me.

I walked in and found Hikaru serving another customer at the time, a couple with a small child that had her face plastered onto the weapons counter staring in awe at all the weapons displayed. I saw the girl's name and wasn't surprised;

 **Tenten Higurashi, Weapon lover**

 **Lv- 3**

 **REP- 0**

I scoffed, even at this age she loves harp pointy things. I waited in the back while they were done, looking through a few clothes I could eventually maybe wear. When they finally left I approached Hikaru with the pelts, "hey."

The man looked down at the odd purple and white fr pelts I had in hand, "what do you want kid?"

"Can you turn this fur into leather?" I asked putting the pelts onto the counter.

The man looked at it and then me, "it'll cost you 1,000 Ryo. Each."

My eyes went wide, "a thousand ryo?! For leathering something?!"

The man shrugged, "it would be a custom order, shit like that's expensive. If you don't like it, do it yourself."

And then it hit me, of course I'll just do it myself! I had a crafting skill didn't ? I took the petals back and left, heading straight to the library. I returned the books I took on kanji and grabbed the ones on leathering and metal works. It was a huge book that had both, and the moment I touched it;

Ping!

 **You have obtained a skill book!**

 **Would you like to learn it?**

 **Y/N?**

I couldn't say yes, obviously. So instead I got the book's name and author name and wet to a bookstore and got my own copy. Five hundred ryo less I walked out with my own copy of them book which I ten quickly learnt;

Ping!

 **You have unlocked two crafting skills!**

 **Tanning- Helps convert fur into leather.**

 **Iron- Allows the crafting off iron tools.**

 **Crafting, Lv- MAX**

 **Your ability to make an object using the raw materials at hand.**

 **Recipies known:**

 **Fang dagger**

 **Tanning**

 **Iron**

Okay, now this is cool. I immediately took out a pelt and touched the tanning option on the crafting menu. Only:

Ping!

 **You cannot craft leather without using the appropriate items needed for tanning!**

Fuck me! Seriously?! Dman it, and when I just thought things were going my way! The amount of machinery needed to tan leather was phenomenal! I can't just fucking build it on my roof! Or...no, won't ever work.

I sighed, so now I need to find a tanning place that would let me use its tools, sounds perfect. I looked around the village and found a tanner near the outskirts of the village outside the giant walls.

I told the owner I just wanted to see around and the man refused, so I had to pay him a thousand ryo for that privilege. He didn't ask any questions.

I went inside and looked around, finding the first contraction needed for leather, the lime baths. I approached it and immediately a menu popped open;

 **Tanning:**

 **Available-**

 **80 fur pelts**

 **1 rare cat fur pelt**

 **1 fire proof pelt**

I selected the a single fur pelt and suddenly the pelt disappeared from my inventory and instead in it's place a leather sheet, perfectly square, around 10 inches in length. I grinned, perfect.

I then turned my attention to the two special pelts I had, I choose to use the fire proof pelt first, just incase it lost its property when tanning, I didn't want to risk losing the +5 STR bonus from the rare cat fur pelt.

And instantly I got a brand new leather sheet, 15 inches in length and it still had it's properties! I nearly squealed in joy seeing the menu say that!

Ping!

 **Your skill** **has leveled up!**

 **Observation, Lv-5 (1%)**

 **The skill to learn about an object or person by observing them.**

Kind of random, but okay. I quickly converted half of my remaining pelts into leather sheets and the rare cat fur into leather as well. I walked out of the tanner smiling, the owner couldn't understand why because as far as he knew I just stood there for five minutes poking the air.

Now I needed to make this into a useable armour piece and for that I decided to go to a smith I knew was across the tanning factory and asked the man in charge whether he could make items with the leather I hade. Luckily, he could.

It costed me 10,000 Ryo but I think in the end it was worth it. I had the man make the rare cat fur into a large cowl with a removable face mask and hood. I had him make it size adjustable since I would eventually grow up and I intend to be using this thing for as long as possible.

The fire proof leather on the other hand I asked to be made into vambraces with a detachable metal plate covering my forearm. The leather strips holding together could be easily reforged and the metal plated replaced if needed.

Over all he promised to have it all ready in a month's time, which was just fine with me.

Funny thing being an eight year old kid, time just seemed to fly by you when you blink. I spent most days in school forced to listen to boring old lecture or playing outside with Naruto, who honestly became less and less like a character I admire and someone who seems like a good friend to me.

By the end of the first school year his REP score reached 83, the highest I ever saw on someone. We became close, like brothers. People used to say when the blonde goes the shadow is forced along...or something like that.

I honestly didn't mind, it was fun goofing off from time to time with the guy, helped me keep my mind off anything too serious.

I did manage to finally get my work published, people were skeptical at first but soon almost everyone in the village had at least heard about or had a copy of my book, 'The Batman', I wanted to call it Batman Begins, but my editor was an ass about that.

Either way now that I was published I gained a new title:

 **Author- +20 REP with people who admire your work and are aware you're the author**

That last part was important as not many people knew I wa the writer. Based on Baroma's suggestion I decided to keep my name out of the books, putting it under a pen name: Stan Lee. Hehe, in this world Stan Lee created Batman, the irony is thick.

But now luckily I got a steady stream of cash incoming, a month deposit of 120 thousand ryo every month based on book sales. I had all of it in the bank, which I decided would be my white money, the money that I legally earned, with the money I gained via my gaming ability be my lack money, money no one knows of.

By the fifth month I had more than enough cash to buy my own place. I found a cheap three bedroom and two bathroom place near the Inuzuka clan compound, it was cheap since the dogs from the Inuzuka clan kept barking at all hours of the night.

I bought it for 500 thousand easy, and then spent another hundred grand furnishing the place. I had one room for myself and the other for Naruto. The third I had assigned as a workroom, but since Naruto never used it, unless he was pulling off a high profile prank that needed planning and preparation, I got to use it as my own study.

Naruto's face when I told him I had gotten my own place was priceless, he looked like he someone had gotten him a puppy, gave it to him long enough for him to fall in love with it, and then killed it.

Yeah, he was sad, figured I was going to leave him. Moron, when I told him I expected him to come with me he actually cried. Idiot, like I would ever leave him behind.

Naruto had talked to the Hokage and got it okayed. The man gave us his blessing and also reduced Naruto's pocket money by half since he no longer needed to pay rent. The man's REP score grew to 38, guess because I took Naruto in and treated him right the guy thought I was a good person. Which I am.

The day we moved in however I noticed a few people lurking about, mostly Inuzuka ninjas looking at us from their compound wall, which was the first thing you saw when you looked out of our second story window. But there were also people with the title 'ANBU' looking at us. Really creepy shit.

I'm guessing Naruto's change in location warranted the surveillance and because of this I needed to make sure any gamer related activity I did ws done without being seen. I had enough trouble to deal with, having to explain my gaming powers was not one of them.

For the first few weeks I had sneak around with the utmost care, by the third month I was used to it and by the fifth month I had their patrol patterns memorized, which is saying something when the only thing way one knew about their location was by observing the floating words and numbers over their heads.

But, on the bright side, by the end my sealth had gotten a major upgrade!

 **Stealth, Lv- 27 (8%)**

 **Your ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

 **Chances of not getting spotted- 56%**

 **For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you**

Not bad for over two years worth of sneaking around. It wasn't much higher simply because of the fact that I could only be sneaky during night time. I was building a profile for myself, quiet and smart, I don't want to give any observing ninja the idea there was more to me than meets the eye. Hence, only stealthy during the night.

And speaking of training, though my schedule was now almost always jam packed, I made a promise with myself to train in the natural dungeon every week at least once, and as time went one I found myself sticking to that promise like religion.

I always made sure to only use the first level for the first few month, so that I would be well prepared for whatever that be in the second dungeon. Because of this I killed an average of 40 pokemon, fighting them with mainly Growlithe as my main attack force while I provided long range support, though a few times I did get myself involved to improve my taijutsu.

This resulted in Growlithe leveling up scary fast. He grew to level 10 by the time we were done with the first level natural dungeons. He didn't gain any new attack or anything of the sort, but he did grow much faster, since I put a majority of his stats there.

By then I decided it was finally time to catch a second pokemon, and I decided to catch another Growlithe, this one I called Blaze. Blaze was a female and so Flamer soon came to look at her as someone to protect. With a second pokemon added I moved on to the next level natural dungeon because frankly, I was starting to get bored fighting just rats and cats.

In the end I got around 672 pelts, which I turned into leather. There were the same number of fangs which I turned into fang daggers, so that rounded up to around 200 daggers. I quickly began to use them as my main weapons to save up on kunai metal.

But a strange thing though, as I continued to train in that dungeon, the number of gold coins I came across came down drastically. I end up with only 25 coins at the end of the five month period.

Whatever, at least I got 10 pokeballs, 20 potions and one paralysis heal out of this;

 **Paralyze heal, E class item,**

 **Removed the paralyzed status from the target.**

The next level came as a surprise for me. It was still a forest setting, but this time it was filled with bug type pokemon.

Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna, Beedrill and Butterfree. The difficult was raised up a bit as the weasel pokemon there was only level 5 and the strongest was level 10. Each level 5 gave 100 EXP and the level 10's gave 400 EXP.

The boss of this level was a Scyther, obviously I tried my best to catch it. But because of how...effective Flamer and Blaze was I didn't have anything to catch, stupid fire type affinity. Although I did gain 800 EXP from it, so that's nice.

The next time however we did manage to catch the damn bug type! I naed it Cuter, duh, and began to train it as well.

Every round in the second dungeon level lead to me getting an average of 8,000 EXP. Which gave everyone some decent EXP, but the real highlight was all the juicy loot items I gained. I got around a hundred vials of poison from weedle;

 **Weedle Poison, D class item**

 **Poison obtained from Needle, the needle pokemon. Poison will cause -5 HP every second until opponent faints.**

 **Lasts for 3 hours.**

And then I got a lot of silk from capterpie, like several yards of it;

 **Silk string, D class item**

 **String made by caterpie. Can be substituted for ninja wire.**

Beedrill of course gave me special honey along with his lancing pincers;

 **Beedrill honey, C class item**

 **Honey that grants +50 HP**

 **Beedrill lances, E class item**

 **The lance Beedrill has attached to it's arms.**

 **DMG- 2**

The last one was useless, I never even picked up a single lance. Butterfree gave me two types of powder, sleep powder and paralyzing powder;

 **Sleep powder, E class item**

 **Powder obtained from Butterfree that will cause an opponent to fall asleep for 5 minutes.**

 **Paralyzing powder, E class item**

 **Powder obtained from Butterfree that will paralyze an opponent for 5 minutes.**

And the few Scyther drops I did manage to get gave me a lot of green exoskeleton plates for armour plating.

 **Scyther plates, C class item**

 **Hardened exoskeleton of a Scyther that can withstand a significant amount of cutting damage.**

 **Durability- 300/300 (+400 for cutting damage.)**

Plus I got around 300 thousand Ryo, not that I cared for money at this point. And in the start of my second year at the Academy I found myself leading the class room in academics as well as ninja stuff. Sasuke didn't like that I was at the top of the class, because of this he and I constantly used to butt heads.

But as I mentioned, time began to fly past be without me realizing it. The second year went by even faster as now I actually did have something to look forward too in school, mainly ninjutsu training!

 **Finjutus, Lv- 38 (83%)**

 **The art of making seals using paper and ink.**

 **Success rate- 76%**

 **Maximum difficulty range- B class seals**

We had a special class in the Academy for fuinjutsu, mainly teaching students how to make sealing scrolls or explosion tags. Nothing too dangerous as we were never allowed to actually make the seals, just learn about them. Obviously, I went a few steps further.

I worked on sealing for over two years and got pretty good at it. Any seal I created automatically went under the crafting menu and it's various recipes, so the skill mainly focused on how good I was. And believe me, I was very, very good.

I hide most of my talent in it, for obvious reasons I didn't want people to know how good I really ws, or else people would start to take noticed and I wasn't ready for that...yet.

And the beginning of the third year also meant the beginning of ninja survival training, not a bad thing to do. We spent so much time outside in the forest camping out, I managed to get Naruto interested in trap making, allowing him to use it along with his other arsenal of pranks.

The blonde was...difficult at times. He kept falling asleep, didn't listen and even once tried to freaking start a food fight! ARGH!

In the beginning of the second year I found out his marks were so bad he barely passed, technically he failed the written portion, but the physical side got him passed the limit. But technically speaking, he still failed.

So I took it upon myself to make sure that never happened again. I began to tutor him. Yes, it bite into my training time, but couldn't help it, no friend of mine was going to be a moron!

This did earn me a skill;

 **Teaching, Lv- 22 (89%)**

 **Your ability to teach a concept to another individual or group.**

 **Understanding a subject- 44%**

 **+20% bonus if INT is greater than student**

Meh, it was okay I guess. Two years of teaching and I only got this much, not worth it, trust me. But on the plus side I finally got Naruto interested in fuinjutsu I had to bribe him with ramen, but it was worth it. The kind took to it like fish to water.

He wasn't a great seal master, so such thing, I still had to teach him a thing or two, but man if he wasn't being quick about it. Soon he could just surpass me in every way!

Either way, two years went by and with that the time I spent training also reduced significantly, since I had to split my time between school, Naruto and writing my novels.

Oh! On a side note, Stan Lee is now the number one fantasy writer in the Elemental nations and his last book, 'The Man of Steel' was apparently so popular in Kumo, the land of lightning, their Raikage took to calling himself by the same name.

Little narcissistic if you ask me, but whatever. For the third year in the academy I announced a third book to my 'Justice' collection. It was called 'Wonder Woman' and Baroma has been teasing it like fucking crazy!

Women had been pre-ordering it like crazy, a female lead character was apparently really rare here, guess some things never change. I made a shit ton of money already and the book is set to release when I begin my third year at the academy.

And all around the countries people have been asking, 'just is Stan Lee? He's a genius!' Hehe, now I'm beginning to wish I used my own name instead.

Either way, back to training, rare, but intense. In the beginning of my second year I started the third level natural dungeon, which I unlocked after completing the seconds level the first time around.

This time the setting wasn't a forest, but instead it was a valley between two mountains. The valley was covered with tall grass and water streams, and the pokemon I found there were...amazing to say the least.

I found Geodudes and Nidorans, both the male and female variety. It was a….different dungeon.

The rock type pokemon were difficult to handle, since most of my jutsus at the time were fire based and I had two fire type pokemon. Obviously it took me a lot of broken daggers and bloody fists to defeat a single geodude who was at level 15.

So I decided to be a little smart about it. I first caught a male Nidoran, since it was a fighting type and they would be strong against rock and ground types. I named it 'King', accurate, I know. I then took King and began to train him in the second level dungeon, grinding to raise his level.

And then I took him back into the third level dungeon and kicked some freaking ass!

King was amazing! The way he moved was like watching a bullet, double kick all around. Every time we encountered a geodude King and I would double team the pokemon, me gained sweet EXP points while he did all the work.

I used Cuter, Flamer and Blaze to fight off the wild Nidorans there, so they too managed to gain some EXP. And finally, when we cleared enough of them, the boss arrived. An Onix.

Oh I so had to catch that. It was a deadly battle, I nearly got crushed to death! But...but...we won. Flamer managed to place an exploding tag underneath Onix's head causing a big enough explosion for it to get knocked back and had it's HP reduced to 5. I was so close to killing that thing.

But, two pokeballs later and it was mine. I began to call him Basher, kind of accurate since he liked headbutting things a lot.

All throughout second year I grinded in the third level dungeon. I trained my pokemon hard. And in return we got a shit ton of loot!

From Geodude we go precious stones, like rubies, sapphires and other such gems. I sold almost all of them, getting me a nice amount of cash on hand, around 3 million easy. But, among those precious stones was one very very important one;

 **Moonstone, A class item**

 **A stone that harness the power of the moon to level up certain pokemon.**

During training, King leveled up to level 16, causing him to evolve for the very first time! This gave me a Nidorino in it's place. And immediately after that, I used the moonstone after that, causing it to evolve into it's last form, Nidoking!

Fuck yeah! King was quickly becoming my favorite pokemon!

Apparently evolving a pokemon allowed it to level up five time, giving it not just 5 points, but 25! I so had a field day with that.

But back to the loot items. I got a few poison jars from the Nidorans in wild along with some material to create daggers. But I never really bothered with them as the poison powder I had from before was much more powerful.

And then came Onix, which gave me all kinds of metals, like iron and steel. But it also gave me a rare kind of metal;

 **Chakra metal ore,**

 **Metal that is sensitive to chakra channeled through it.**

That was fuckign cool and you best belive I had a chakra trench knife made similar to the ones Asuma uses. It wasn't easy though, I had to first learn how to make an ore usable and then metallurgy. But luckily for me Chakra metal was such a popular subject there were plenty of materials to look through.

 **Chakra metal trench knives, A class items**

 **Trench knives made out of Chakra metal.**

 **DMG: 30 (Damage bonus is based on chakra infused)**

Yay! These quickly became my go to weapons, since they were actually good. I had a lot more ore left over, so I decided to make more, creating five knives in total. They were...beautiful. I had some chakra metal left over, I decided to keep it for a rainy day.

So with these knies and my pokemon, I became a force to be reckoned with in combat. I cleared the third level many times over, but unfortunately since my time being demanded so much, I could barely keep up.

The EXP I gained form the third level dungeon was good, 250 from the level 15's and 600 from the Onix boss. I gained over three hundred thousand for my troubles which resulted in my pokemon leveling up major time;

 **1\. Flamer, Growlithe**

 **Lv- 22**

 **REP- 62**

 **HP- 2,850/2,850**

 **SP- 3,630/3,630**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **EXP: 8,105/11,400**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 30**

 **VIT- 54**

 **DEX- 30**

 **INT- 21**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 21**

 **Points- 0**

 **Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.**

 **Attacks:**

 **Ember- 50 DMG**

 **Tackle- 40 DMG**

 **Scratch- 25 DMG**

 **Roar- Causes a boost of 10% attack power for all allies**

 **Odor Sleuth- Finds target within 50 feet range**

 **Flame Wheel- 80 DMG**

 **2\. Blaze, Growlithe,**

 **Lv- 21**

 **REP- 46**

 **HP- 3,050/3,050**

 **SP- 3,150/3,150**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **EXP: 1,900/11,400**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 20**

 **VIT- 55**

 **DEX- 20**

 **INT- 18**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 13**

 **Points- 0**

 **Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.**

 **Attacks:**

 **Ember- 50 DMG**

 **Tackle- 40 DMG**

 **Scratch- 25 DMG**

 **Roar- Causes a boost of 10% attack power for all allies**

 **Odor Sleuth- Finds target within 50 feet range**

 **Flame Wheel- 80 DMG**

 **3\. Cuter, Scyther**

 **Lv- 23**

 **REP- 40**

 **HP- 3,500/3,500**

 **SP- 4,050/4,050**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **EXP: 5,250/11,800**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 34**

 **VIT- 60**

 **DEX- 34**

 **INT- 22**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 16**

 **Points- 0**

 **Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This pokemon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke.**

 **Attacks:**

 **Quick Attack- 40 DMG**

 **Leer- - 20 % defence**

 **Pursuit- 60 DMG**

 **Agility- +20% faster**

 **Wing Attack- 65 DAMAGE**

 **4\. King, Nidoking**

 **Lv- 29**

 **REP- 60**

 **HP- 4,850/4,850**

 **SP- 3,700/3,700**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **EXP: 5,950/13,400**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 64**

 **VIT- 36**

 **DEX- 36**

 **INT- 19**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 8**

 **Points- 0**

 **Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it.**

 **Attacks:**

 **Double kick- 30 DMG (per kick)**

 **Poison sting- 20 DMG (+poison effect)**

 **Fury Attack- 20 DAMAGE (per swipe)**

 **Chip Away- 70 DMG**

 **Horn Attack- 65 DAMAGE**

 **5\. Basher, Onix**

 **Lv- 25**

 **REP- 45**

 **HP- 2,900/2,900**

 **SP- 2,500/2,500**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **EXP: 9,500/10,400**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 44**

 **VIT- 20**

 **DEX- 22**

 **INT- 15**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 5**

 **Points- 0**

 **Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother.**

 **Attack:**

 **Tackle- 25 DMG**

 **Rock Throw- 40 DMG**

 **Rock Tomb- 45 DMG**

 **Smack Down- 60 DMG**

 **Sand Storm- Creates a storm in the effected battle area**

For the pokemon I focused on LUC, INT and and speed. I needed them to be clever enough to understand me or fight on their own and because they were facing opponents the loot items they cored would be better with a higher LUC stat. And since they were all fast pokemon I thought that VIT would be the most important place to level up.

Only thing was their attacks were not all that amazing, the only thing I can say is good about their attacks is that they can do it a lot. I really hope they get some better attacks, because as they are right now they could barely take on a genin by themselves!

I did want to teach them chakara by investing points in it, but I came to know that they couldn't use it, at all. The game system didn't accept any points I allocated to them. Sigh, you can't win it all.

I did spend a lot of time exploring the village as well. And while I explored the village and the people, I ended up stumbling upon a lot of Golden leaves in the process.

I found a total of 10 additional golden leaves in the two years time. They were;

 **Konoha Archive Library** , +10 points

 **Konoha Aviary,** Skill book: Animal tracking

 **Konoha Bank,** Skill book: Copy book jutsu

 **Konoha Cemetery,** Konoha Battle fan

 **Konohagakure Central Post Office,** Mental mini map of Konoha

 **Konoha Hospital,** +5 points

 **Konoha Hot Springs,** +5 skill scroll

 **Dango Shop,** +10 skill scroll

 **Yakiniku Q,** 3 Soldier pills

 **Yamanaka Flowers,** Skill book: Basic poison making

Not bad for two years. Honestly by the fifth one I was grasping at straws here. The hokage mountain was too big and the hokage tower was under watch 24/7, I can't even go near there unless I want an ANBU member following me around for the next ten minutes!

And of course, I also leveled up quite a bit over the past two years;

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 23 (4,500/11,500)**

 **HP- 2,600/2,600 (+20)**

 **SP- 1,275/1,275**

 **CP- 1,400/1,400**

 **CONTROL- 96%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 30**

 **VIT- 33**

 **DEX- 36**

 **INT- 34 (+2)**

 **CHA- 40**

 **CC- 79**

 **LUC- 25 (+5)**

 **Points- 0**

 **Black Money- 4,278,500R**

Needless to say the one thing I never regretted working on was my control, only level 23 and already it was near perfect! Argh! This is just too good to be true! God bless the broken system!

And also, the moment my CC stat crossed 50, I gained my very first perk!

 **Chakra regenerator- Chakra regeneration time is reduced by half.**

My regeneration rate was around 32% per minute, pretty decent if I do say so myself. But with this perk that reduced the time my regeneration time by half, meaning 32% every thirty seconds! Fuck yeah!

Now however I focused on my chakra reserves as well, very very important that. But other than just pure EXP, my skills also improved;

 **Chakara thread, Lv- 27 (39%)**

 **A concentrated thread of chakra that can be attached to manipulate certain objects.**

 **CP cost- 3 CP per minute per 1 feet**

 **Max length- 250 feet**

With enough training I managed to actually used chakra threads accurately enough that I can now direct kunai and shuriken with them.

 **Cooking, Lv- 32 (55%)**

 **You can cook and make something to eat. It may not be edible.**

 **Bonus- 64% to all food items you make**

Since Naruto and I lived together for so long, and the moron basically has no idea how to cook, I ended up leaving this on up a lot.

 **Disturbance style, Lv- 32 (74%)**

 **Akin to a warrior's dance performance, a user of this style is able to rapidly and relentlessly bombard their target with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch his opponents off-guard.**

 **DMG- +50 + STR + DEX**

 **Speed- 47% faster**

Since I always ended up fighting with Sasuke, or took on a few pokemon bare handed I used this a lot. And believe me it was so worth it. It becomes twice as deadly when I use my daggers, which I did whenever I could.

 **Easdropping, Lv- 23 (3%)**

 **Your ability to listen in someone else's conversation without them being aware of it. This is a very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.**

 **Range: 35 feet (100% accuracy)**

 **-10% accuracy for every additional feet**

Constant grinding of this skill let me level it up.

 **Flirting, Lv- 9 (30%)**

 **Your ability to charm your target to drop their gaurd, confuse them or getting them to like you.**

 **18% chance of it working**

 **+5 REP bonus if works**

DOn't ask...just...don't.

 **Kunai techniques, Lv- 28 (39%)**

 **Your ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

 **Aquaracy- 100%**

 **Bonus- 50% to DMG**

Honestly I don't even bother with grinding this anymore, I'm already a perfect shot.

 **Leaf concentration exercise, Lv- 20 (MAX)**

 **By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakara you now only help with your chakra control exercise but also improve your concentration.**

 **Uses: 10 CP per minute**

 **Leaves to hold up- 5**

 **+1 INT while active**

When I hit this chakra control skills limit I had already reached over a 56% control rate, so the limit didn't really bother me. But it did allow me to learn a new chakra control skill, tree walking!

 **Tree walking, Lv- 20 (MAX)**

 **By channeling chakra into any part of your body you can stick to surfaces.**

 **Uses: 10 CP per minute**

The tree walking exercise did offer me a bonus of 2 CC stats for every level I mastered. And after I mastered that I moved to the next logical step;

 **Water walking, Lv- 10 (30%)**

 **By channeling chakra into the soles of your feet you can walk on water.**

 **Uses: 15 CP per minute**

For the water walking skill I got 5 CC per level, but it was hard as nails to level it up to what it is right now. But I had more than enough stat points right now to eventually get me to the high amount of control I had right now. So that was nice!

Other than that I leveled up my lying skills, maintenance, shuriken handling and running.

 **Lying, Lv- 20 (43%)**

 **You ability to lie to people without getting caught.**

 **44% chance of success**

 **-20% if the lie is too unbelievable**

 **Maintenance, Lv- 24 (60%)**

 **Maintaining something is just as important as owning it.**

 **+35% bonus to all items you maintain (clean, polish oil) for whatever their use is**

 **Bonus lasts for 40 minutes**

 **Shuriken techniques, Lv- 21 (9%)**

 **Your ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

 **Aquaracy- 75%**

 **Bonus- 30% to DMG**

 **Running, Lv- 28 (40%)**

 **Your skill to run at amazingly fast speeds.**

 **Max speed- 12 Km per hour**

 **Cost- 10 SP per minute**

That last one was so high because I constantly needed to run away or too something in dungeons or in real life. Pretty cool huh?

Either way, at the end of the two years living in this village, I'm finally growing more and more self assured off myself, there's nothing that can throw me off! I' totally ready for anything!

"Yami," Iruka-sensei called me over on the first day of my third year. I had just entered the Academy with Naruto who went on without me.

"What is it Iruka sensei?" I asked curiously, approaching the man, "is there something wrong?"

The man smiled, "oh nothing like that Yami. In fact, it's quite the opposite. You see, after your last test results I spoke to the Hokage and he has agreed to let you skip ahead a year."

My eyes went wide, "what?!"

Iruka chuckled, "that's right! You're going to be in the fourth year! That means you're one step closer to graduating! Isn't that great?!"

I have no idea how I'm supposed to feel about this. Panic? Panic. Oh wait, Gamer's mind refuses to let me freak out. ARGH! I fucking hate this game!

* * *

 **Here we go, I know t was basically an info dump, but then again I wanted to speed things along, because no one and I mean no one wants to ready every single damn thing Yami does as he passes time, that would just get boring.**

 **So I did what I thought was never possible...I willing sat down an began using...math *Shiver***

 **Anyway, as I promised, this is going to be different from canon, obviously since Yami is going to be skipping ahead a year. And no, he won't be in Rock Lee or Neji's team. Nope. Sorry. He will have a Hyuga was his jonin master though!**


	7. The 4th's Legacy

I stood facing the little monsters wearing black tights that came down till my shins with bandages going down my legs till my black toeless sandals. I stuffed my hands into the front of my back hoodie finding with the zip line between my hands.

Mizuki smiled, "go on little professor, introduce yourself."

I sighed as I stepped up and met the eyes of all the fourth year students before me, "hello, I'm Yami, it's nice to meet you."

"Yami!" Lee called out from the first row grinning brightly, "it's good to see you my friend!"

"Sir, why is Naruto's bro here?" asked a girl, Pepe according to her name. I sighed, ever since Naruto and I became roommates people called us 'brothers', it was nice at first, but every time Naruto heard it the kid began to act emotional and shit, stupid kid.

"That's because this brat is overqualified to be in the year below you," Mizuki said with a smirk as I gulped feeling everyone's eyes land on me.

"Really? So is he some kind of genius?" asked a boy, Toru.

"Yes," Mizuki nodded, "I don't call him the little professor for nothing. Anyway, go on kid, sit down."

"Here Yami!" Lee called out immediately pointing at the seat next to him. I sighed, but unable to really say no I sat down next to the boy who smiled giddily.

"Now, let's begin," Mizuki went into his lecture, Lee looked bored, as did the rest of the class, but I did my best to listen closely. Kind off. Meh, not really.

I already had a high enough INT score, why did I still need to listen to this crap? So for the rest of the day I just dozed off, going in and out of conscious awareness. Stupid boring class.

Lunch that day was...entertaining.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T BE IN THE SAME CLASS?!" Naruto cried out so loudly I think I might have lost a couple of HP there.

I sighed rubbing my ringing ears, "I meant what I said Naruto, Iruka put into the next year's class, so I won't be with you anymore."

"B-but that's not fair!" Naruto cried out, "how am I going to be Hokage if you keep getting better than me!"

I scoffed, "dude, I hate that job, you know that. Trust me, as long as there's an idiot like you willing to be Hokage I will never even think of getting that job."

"This blows!" Naruto slammed his fist on the table, "who's going to teach me all the stuff I don't know now?! Who Yami? Who?!" he grabbed my collar shaking me repeatedly.

I sighed, "maybe you should learn by yourself?"

Naruto cried, "but I don't want too!"

"Yosh!" Lee said as he walked up to Naruto's and mine table, "may I sit here Yami?"

I shrugged, "sure I guess."

"Much thanks!" Lee smiled as he sat down next to me and smiled at Naruto, "hello! I'm Rock Lee! It's nice to meet you!"

Naruto blinked, "ah, hello."

I smiled, "Lee is a taijutsu specialist, he likes Sakura too."

Lee blushed, "h-how did you know that?!"

"What?! You like Sakura too?!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off his seat shaking his fists at Lee, "I won't let you have her you hear?!"

"N-no, it' not like that Naruto I swear!" Lee blushed as slowly they began to yell.

I smiled form the side, this time tomorrow they would be best friends.

After lunch we had physical training. For the first year we had running laps and other body exercises. For the second year we had obstacle training and from the third year would begin taijutsu spars and weapons training.

We first began training weapons and immediately a new quest came up.

 **Quest Aleter!**

 **Hit the target five times with a kunai!**

 **HIt the target five times with a shuriken!**

 **Reward:**

 **+10 EXP per successful hit**

 **Failure:**

 **None**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I rolled my eyes and accepted. Too easy.

"Yami!" called out Tonu-sensei, a low level chunin kunoichi that specialized in taijutsu. She was assigned to us for outdoors training and from what could gather she won't have bad...no Mighty Guy, but not bad.

"Right," I came up to the target and stood away. I reached into my hip pouch and took out five kunai in one hand.

Tonu began to speak, "you have to get five kunai into the target, you have ten chance-"

Thuck!

 **Kunai techniques, Lv- 28 (39%)- Aquaracy- 100%**

"Done," I replied as I threw all five at the target hitting bullseye for all five.

The class immediately began to murrer, looking at the target in awe. Idiots, this was nothing, try hitting a nidoran in the middle of a field of lavenders, now that was difficult shit.

"Good job," Tonu replied looking not at all phased or surprised, "now shurikens."

I sighed and reached around to my hip pouch and took out the weapons. Threw them quickly, four landing in the center, pushing the kunai out from sheer force, while the fifth hit the last ring, barely making it inside the target.

 **Shuriken techniques, Lv- 21 (9%)- Accuracy- 75%**

"You need to work on that," Tonu replied as she marked something down on her pad.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Throw-**

I grumbled as I swiped the message away and walked to the target getting my weapons before moving aside and letting the next person step up.

I didn't pay much attention to the people, mostly not bothered by the filler characters. But when Tenten stepped up, well then I was interested.

The girl was a master at this already, throwing all ten at once, getting almost all in the bulls eye. She smirked as she looked at me smugly, I raised an eyebrow as I met her gaze, was she trying to prove something?

She finally scoffed and retrieved her weapons, walking past me with a scolding look, guess she hates me.

 **Tenten Higurashi, Weapons lover**

 **Lv- 15**

 **REP- 12**

Or maybe not. Hm, maybe it was respect I saw her in her eyes.

I looked out for Lee, who got three kunai in and four shuriken, and then finally Neji, who did a perfect ten, show off.

We were then divided into groups for taijutsu practise. Most of the kids were using the academy style while a few others, myself included, used other forms of combat.

I ended up with a kid from the Sarutobi clan who used the Sarutobi style. His name was Zumo and he had short black curly hair and beaming brown eyes. He wore a red full sleeved hoodie with orange flames lickign the sleeves and edges and a set of black shorts.

We were the fourth to go, right after Neji finished kicking the ass of some civilian kid. We stepped inside and immediately we made the sign of confrontation.

"Begin!" Tonu called out as the Sarutobi kid moved.

He swung at kick at my gut, it was so slow all I had to do was sid step it before spinning on my heel, bringing my elbow swinging forward to hit him in the gut. My fist then came up causing the back of my hand to hit his nose before I quickly landed three more hits one after the other on his upper torso before spartan kicking him out of the ring.

"Out! Winner by disqualification, Yami!" Tonu called out.

Zumo looked up with wide eyes, "h-how did you do that?"

I shrugged, "I'm fast," I offered him my hand, helping him get back on his feet.

"Those movement, I have never seen a ninja fight like that," Zumo blinked, "who taught you how to fight?"

"No one taught me, I created my own taijutsu style," I said making the seal of reconciliation which the kid mimicked.

"You made your own taijutsu style?" Tonu asked with an impressed eyebrow, "when?"

I shrugged, "when I began the academy. It was...difficult at first, but I think I became pretty good at it."

"I'll say," she hummed, "it actually resembles the Uchiha interrupter style, only it's more..."

"Disturbing?" I offered with a smile.

"Yes."

I nodded, "that's what I call it, Disturbance style."

"Sensei," Neji immediately stepped up, "I would like a chance to fight Yami."

Tonu rolled her eyes, "you Hyuga's and your pride. Sorry kid, but no can do. Maybe next time okay?"

I looked at Neji as he nodded begrudgingly, before turning to me and glaring. I sighed, kid was fucking out for blood!

After physical training we went inside for a lecture before being dismissed. I went home and found Naruto there waiting for me. We talked a bit before I locked myself in my work room, sitting before Stan Lee's next hit: Batman Vs. Superman!

Instead of the horrible movie I remember seeing, not that I remember if I saw it alone or with friends, I wrote a completely new script! Hopefully this one will be a lot better. I was almost done with it, and was now putting in the last touches.

Instead of having Superman die I had him, Batman and Wonder woman come together to form the Trinity. Instead of Doomsday I had the main bad guy be Darkseid's son Kaliban. They kicked his ass and I finished the book with the three becoming friends and the threat of a greater evil looming in the horizon.

It was honestly a blast writing this book, and I had to rewrite it a couple of times to make it more...Elemental nations friendly, but I think in the end I made it worth it.

It was dark when I was done, by that time Naruto had come back home after pulling a few pranks. He and I had the dinner I cooked like always and went to bed. But while Naruto went to his room, I went out.

I went into the park and reached the dungeon spawn spot. The menu came up and I selected the level 4 dungeon, a special treat I had saved for myself for beginning the new year, but I suppose I might as well get as much training as I possibly could now that I had only one more year to train before becoming a ninja.

The world shifted and I found myself in a giant stretch of beach. I blinked and looked around, there was only sand as far as the eye could see with a few boulders littering the view here and there. And before me was a vast expanse of water, a seat without limits.

I smiled and unzipped my hoodie revealing a leather vest sown with scyther plates. And over it was a necklace with five minutrised pokeballs present like beads. I popped one out and threw it out, "go Cuter!"

Scyther came flying out, buzzing as it floated over me and looked around. It turned to me questioningly as it waited for orders.

"Alright Cuter here's the deal," I zipped my hoodie back up and began walking forward, activating my water walking ability as I walked into the water, "we are going to be fighting in the water, since Onix, Flamer, Blaze and King can't work with water you're going to have to watch my back."

"Scy!" it cried out and nodded as I took off in a sprint, running into the water while Scyther followed behind me. We got a few feet into the water when suddenly a giant orange figure exploded from the water at me.

I quickly dodged it before Cuter came swooping down and slicing through the thing.

 **+5 EXP**

I blinked at the message, that was very little EXP. I looked at the now dead pokemon and sighed, "that explains it."

 **Magikarp,**

 **Lv- 2**

I honestly didn't need to see anything else. That explains the single hit KO.

Scyther and I continued and soon came upon another Magikarp attack, and another, and another. By the fifth one I didn't even bother dodging. I just punched it right in the head.

Soon we came onto our first real challenge of the day, a horsea. But it honestly didn't last very long when after I used my hell viewing genjutsu to trick it allowing Scyther to knock it out.

We gained around 10,000 EXP from killing all those Horses and magikarps. We also came across a few Goldeens, but nothing too amazing. From the Horse As I gained smoke bombs and from the Goldeens I got fish live oil, which apparently is very useful for cooking.

In the end we ended up facing the boss of the waters, a giant Seaking. While powerful and mighty, I didn't really care for it, it was just a giant fish, big woop. I ended up defeating it easily with a few good hits in and one slice from Cuter.

I gained 5,000 EXP alone from that thing allowing both Cuter and I to level up;

 **Cuter, Scyther**

 **Lv- 24**

 **REP- 41**

 **HP- 3,800/3,800**

 **SP- 4,200/4,200**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **EXP: ,950/12,500**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 34**

 **VIT- 60**

 **DEX- 34**

 **INT- 22**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 16**

 **Points- 5**

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 24 (,600/11,900)**

 **HP- 2,800/2,800 (+20)**

 **SP- 1,375/1,375**

 **CP- 1,600/1,600**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 30**

 **VIT- 33**

 **DEX- 36**

 **INT- 34 (+2)**

 **CHA- 40**

 **CC- 79**

 **LUC- 25 (+5)**

 **Points- 5**

YES! 100% CONTROL! FUCK ME! WAHOOO! PERFECT CONTROL BITCHES! TRY AND STOP ME NOW!

Ping!

 **You have unlocked perfect control! Congratulations! You can now select one elemental affinity!**

 **Fire**

 **Earth**

 **Wind**

 **Lightning**

 **Water**

You have got to be kidding me! Only now do I get my elemental control?! Did that mean I would have never gotten it if I didn't level it up to 100% control?! The fuck man?!

I grumbled but quickly selected Fire, since I did have mostly fire jutsu to use.

Ping!

 **You have selected fire!**

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 24 (,600/11,900)**

 **HP- 2,800/2,800 (+20)**

 **SP- 1,375/1,375**

 **CP- 1,600/1,600**

 **CONTROL- 100% FIRE- 0%**

….So now I have to start all the way from the beginning? Fuck me right in the ass! That's it, fucking hell!

I came out of the natural dungeon and returned Cuter. I came back home and sat own at my office. I opened my menu and pulled out all the skill scrolls I had, which was three. Two + 10 scroll I had gotten when this whole thing began, a +2 scroll and a + 5 scroll.

 **Water walking, Lv- 10 (30%)**

 **By channeling chakra into the soles of your feet you can walk on water.**

 **Uses: 15 CP per minute**

I gained +5 CC points for every level gained, I knew saving these things would be worth it one day. I picked up a scroll and opened it up, selecting the water walking skill to level up.

Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up 10 times!**

 **Water walking, Lv- 20 (MAX)**

 **By channeling chakra into the soles of your feet you can walk on water.**

 **Uses: 10 CP per minute**

 **\+ 50 CC!**

Yup, totally worth it.

 **CC- 129**

Ping!

 **You have gained a new perk for crossing 100 CC stat!**

 **Chakra sensor- Detect people's chakra and their moods. Range- 300 feet**

Ha! Awesome! A new perk! Take that Tsunade! Let's see you beat my score! If my calculations were correct that meant the next time I leveled up I would gain...let's see, 2% for every ten levels meaning..wait, let's just put a stat point in there;

 **CC- 130**

 **Points- 4**

There we go, much better. Now, 2% into 13 is 26%, add the I would get perfect control over fire in five level ups!

But good things come to those who wait, if this situation has taught me anything it was that.

I then turned to the other skills I had in my arsenal and wondered which ones I should level up. I found two;

 **Disturbance style, Lv- 32 (74%)**

 **Akin to a warrior's dance performance, a user of this style is able to rapidly and relentlessly bombard their target with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch his opponents off-guard.**

 **DMG- +50 + STR + DEX**

 **Speed- 47% faster**

 **Finjutsu, Lv- 38 (83%)**

 **The art of making seals using paper and ink.**

 **Success rate- 76%**

 **Maximum difficulty range- B class seals**

The Disturbance style was my best move set, I really needed it to be up to notch. So I decided to use my other +10 skill scroll on it;

 **Disturbance style, Lv- 42 (0%)**

 **Akin to a warrior's dance performance, a user of this style is able to rapidly and relentlessly bombard their target with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch his opponents off-guard.**

 **DMG- +80 + STR + DEX**

 **Speed- 57% faster**

And then I used both the +5 skill scroll and +2 skill scroll on fuinjutsu;

 **Finjutus, Lv- 45 (0%)**

 **The art of making seals using paper and ink.**

 **Success rate- 90%**

 **Maximum difficulty range- A class seals**

Mh, cool. With that done I decided to call it a night, might as well get some sleep.

 **One year later:**

Not much had happened in the last year I spent in the academy. It just kind of went by without notice...kind off. Oh I grew up a lot, I now stood at five feet four inches, not bad for a eleven year old kid. My body was fit, not much fat, but no bulging muscles either.

Oh and what else? Oh right I managed to level up exactly five times!

Meaning I gained a 26% control rate for my fire affinity every time. And on my fourth level up I completed my fire affinity, allowing me access to a second affinity!

This time I chose wind and when I leveled up a fifth time;

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 29 (7600/15,200)**

 **HP- 4,000/4,000 (+20)**

 **SP- 1,925/1,925**

 **CP- 2,250/2,250**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 26%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 32**

 **VIT- 42**

 **DEX- 42**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 50**

 **CC- 130**

 **LUC- 26 (+5)**

And since CHA had reached 50, I had gained a new perk;

 **Chakra boost- Gain 20% bonus chakra once your reserves run out.**

That was a really important perk as it gave me an extra leg to stand on just ince the fight got really bad. The enemy would think I'm done for, then dam! Right in the kisser!

A few of my other skills also managed to level up, but that wasn't really important right now. What was important is the field day I had trying to keep my abilities hidden.

Ever since I went up a year I noticed more and more people talking about me, mentioning me in their conversations, I didn't like it, but I knew it was my fault, I just had to be a big shot and prove how smart I was to everyone.

So I decided from then on, that's all I would be. Just the smart nerdy kid who was good at taijutsu and kunais. But other than that I kept the rest of my talents hidden.

Why? One word, Danzo. I did not want to get on that creeps radar.

So it was a very, very slow year for me. I could barely get time off for dungeon crawling, I didn't even visit the fifth level dungeon I unlocked! GR! I hate living in a ninja village!

But finally, finally it was over. I woke up on the last day of the academy excited beyond belief. Naruto himself had woken me up, jumping on my bed, excited enough for the both of us.

I went to the academy and immediately we began the testing process.

The whole day was test. First it was a written test which I managed to pass easily. And then came the weapon handling portion along wit the taijutsu spar where we went up against Tonu-sensei. The spar lasted five minutes with me getting a hit in.

It was really difficult restricting my own movement purposefully. My style demanded I let go and trust my instincts, but how could I when I knew purposefully didn't want to draw attention to myself?

And then came the ninjutsu portion of the test...did I even have to go into that? I passed, duh. And I walked out of the Academy with a brand new shining headband that glittered in the light. I held it up and smiled, not bad.

"Well?!" Naruto ran to me the moment I walked out of the academy with a smile on his face, "did you get it?"

I grinned as I tied the headband on my forehead, "what do you think?"

"YATA! You are so going to treat me to ramen tonight! Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered as he practically dragged me away.

Ping!

 **You have obtained the rank of genin!**

 **You have gained a new title!**

 **Genin- Gains + 20 REP with anyone with allegiance to Konoha. -20 REP with enemies of Konoha.**

 **You no have access to the genin section of the library and can take up mission with your team!**

I grinned, totally worth it!

After eating lunch with Naruto he and I parted ways. I told him I wanted to go to the library, to which he responded by saying, 'why? You passed! That means you don't need to study anymore Dattebayo!'

Hehe little did he know how long I have been for this day. I pulled my hood up and smiled as I walked into the library.

"Oh, good morning Yami, how are you today?" Misa asked smiling.

"Fine," I replied quickly walking into the ninja section looking through the rows and rows of scrolls and books for anything I can use. Oh, what' this? And Earth release jutsu? Could be useful.

I picked it up and looked it over, ignoring the instant skill learning option present before me. As I read it I heard Misa clearing her throat.

I looked over and saw her looming over me with a disapproving face, "Yami, I have told you time and time again, this section is for ninjas only, you can't be here, no matter how talented you are. I understand that-"

I removed my hood and smiled at her, "or relax Misa, this time, I'm here legally!"

Misa stopped and stared in surprise at my headband. She smiled, "congratulations! This is so exciting Yami! I didn't realise the graduation tests were today! I knew you could do it! Tell me, did you gain the 'rookie of the year' title?"

I sighed, "no, Neji Hyuga got it, the prick." More like I let him get it, heh.

"Oh that's alright," Misa said in a reassuring tone of voice, "now, I'll let you be, enjoy the genin section, but remember Yami, you can only use the genin section, nothing else, understood?"

I nodded, "yeah, I got it. Thanks," she smiled as went back to her desk. I turned to the rows and rows of scrolls before me and smiled, time to get to work.

I had a week break after the exam, I spent that time working my ass off reading nearly every book in the genin section. Misa actually had to ban me from the library on the second day because I refused to leave and had to be dragged out.

So while my week training was cut short, I ended up with a lot more interesting jutsus added to my arsenal;

 **Earth Release: Double Suicide decapitation jutsu, D rank**

 **This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom.**

 **CP cost- 100 CP**

 **Temporary Paralysis jutsu, D rank**

 **A technique that physically restrains an opponent, as if the opponent had been tied in invisible steel ropes. It debilitates the victim for a short period of time.**

 **CP cost- 50 CP**

 **Hidden Mist jutsu, D rank**

 **A thick mist springs forth by using a pre-existing water source, or expelling water from their mouth**

 **CP cost- 75 CP**

 **Fire Release: Dragon fire jutsu, C rank**

 **The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in a straight line catching the enemy on fire.**

 **CP cost- 150 CP**

 **DMG: 350**

 **Fire Release: Flame Bullet, C rank**

 **The user gathers oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spitting it out, and igniting it. This technique simply shoots a flame bullet at the enemy.**

 **CP cost- 200 CP (for 4 bullets)**

 **DMG- 100 (per bullet)**

 **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage fire, C rank**

 **This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. They can be controlled to a certain degree.**

 **CP cost- 50 CP (per fireball)**

 **DMG- 75**

 **Wind Release: Gale Palm, C rank**

 **A simple technique whereby when the user clasps their hands together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale.**

 **CP cost- 50 CP**

 **DMG- 40**

 **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, C rank**

 **The technique forms a devastation stream of wind expelled from the user's mouth.**

 **CP cost- 250 CP**

 **DMG- 400 CP**

The reason I mainly learnt fire and wind release was because of my affinity for them I gained special bonuses:

 **FIRE RELEASE: -90% cost, +100% power**

 **WIND RELEASE: - 20% cost, +25% power**

Yup, I'm so looking forward to level up three more times just so that I can gain a 100% control over wind.

Anyway, along with the jutsus I also learned a few ninja tricks of the trade, such as signals and other such secret messaging signals and other ninja techniques. I needed to train now and since I was an official genin I could now use the training grounds without issue.

On the third day of my week of R&R I set out for training ground seven. Finding it way easy enough, I entered the field and immediately found the three training posts that appeared in the anime. I ran up to it and sure enough there was a golden leaf just there, I smiled and touched it;

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You have found a legendary spot: Training Ground seven!**

 **Locations found in Konoha: 16/30**

 **Select your reward!**

 **Treasure map!**

 **+1000 EXP**

 **\+ 10 Stat points**

 **Random jutus drop**

Okay, first off all, treasure map and the thousand EXP were off the list. The map would probably lead to money and gold,which I didn't need...or, it could lead to a random jutus...hm, damn this is tricky.

The stat points were important, it's rare to find free points like this, and the random jutus drop is emptying as well….ah what the hell, I'll take the damn treasure map!

Ping!

 **You have obtained a treasure map!**

A scroll spread before me and I quickly grabbed it and looked it over. I noted a few landmarks, from the looks of things...oh, this is Konoha, and not only that, according to this map whatever treasure I was looking for was over the Hokage mountain.

So I quickly put the map away and ran to the directions it asked. I ran to the Hokage mountain and sighed, I couldn't climb that thing, not right now. I could use my tree walking skills and climb up the mountain, but then people would know that a fresh faced genin already knew the tree walking exercise and all eyes would be on me.

I did not want that.

So the long way around it was.

On top of the monument was actually the high class living distrct of the village, the richest of the rich. The royalty. The Hyuga's loved her, and the Senju's, if they still existed that is.

I had to consult the map, but so far it seemed like I'm supposed to be going deep into the clan district, into the thick forest that existed after the clan housing space.

I continued to walk until I entered the forest and then kept going until I ended up near a stone monument that had a white swirl on it and words underneath;

 _This stone is a reminder forever to never again be late to save the lives of our allies and friends. We of the fire swear to make things right by the Uzumaki clan, protect them and every resident that comes to our walls. This we swear by the will of Fire._

I smiled, I really have to bring Naruto here. But...WHERE THE HELL IS MY TREASURE?!

I grumbled as I looked around the stone monument and just when I was about to give up, I found it. Not one, but two golden leaves!

Yup, treasure indeed!

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You have found a legendary spot: Uzumaki stone I!**

 **Locations found in Konoha: 17/30**

 **Select your reward!**

 **+10,000 Ryo**

 **Uzumaki mask**

 **\+ 10 Stat points**

 **Random jutsu drop**

Money was useless to me. The jutus drop was a game of luck and the stat points were tempting. But the mask...now that was something that drew my attention.

If this mask was a part of the uzumaki clan, then it's very very powerful. It's part of the same family that let's one inhibit the body of death itself, so…..yeah, I want it.

Ping!

 **You gained: Uzumaki mask!**

A white mask with short white horns on the top spread in my hands. The mask looked like a female oni, her jaws thin and her features much more relaxed looking than her angry male counterparts. In fact...it almost looked like she was smiling.

Her eyes were carved open for one to see through and on the right side of her face were black flame designs along the checks. Her eyes were unwrinkled and her mouth unburdened. She smiled at me, like a joke being whispered in the wind that only she could hear. It was...haunting to look at.

 **Oni Mask of Stillness, S class item**

 **This mask was created by the Uzumaki clan making it very powerful. It is sealed to be unbreakable and forces anyone who makes eye contact with the wearer to speak be paralyzed.**

 **Limit- only works on enemies at least 10 levels below yours**

Okay….I FUCKING LOVE TREASURE HUNTS! FUUUUUCK!

I put the mask in my inventory right away, no way I'm ever going to let something happen to it. Yes, I know it's technically unbreakable, but still, mine! And while It's useless right now, I'm sure once I get more stronger it'll be perfect!

I then moved to the second golden leaf;

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You have found a legendary spot: Uzumaki stone II!**

 **Locations found in Konoha: 18/30**

 **Select your reward!**

 **Rare candy**

 **A-rank item drop**

 **\+ 10 Stat points**

 **Random jutus drop**

Huh...a rare candy. Didn't expect that. And an 'A' ran item, could be an awesome weapon...or it could be a fancy golden sword. The jutsu drop was nothing compared to the item drop and the rare candy.

So now...ten points was out, mainly because a rare candy can give me five points and another level. A rank item was tempting..and given I just obtained an S rank item means….well, what's the harm right?

I decided to do a coin flip, it landed on the item drop. Oh well, hopefully I can get a rare candy later.

Ping!

 **You have gained an item!**

 **Fourth Hokage's coat, A rank item**

 **The coat Minato Namikaze wore during his last confrontation with the kyubi.**

I held the white coat with red flames licking it's bottom in my hands. It was torn near the sleeves and had a huge gaping hole in the back where his title was listed in kanji. His blood...Naruto's father's blood, it stained the edge of his coat.

According to this history books Minato's battle cloak for that day was never found...but now it was. I needed to return this to the museum they had in his honour, it was my duty.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Return the fabled cloak of the Fourth Hokage!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

But...but what about Naruto? Didn't he deserve...something?

I looked at the coat, running my fingers down every inch of the item of legend. And suddenly, I noticed something. I groaned as I looked at the right sleeves, etched into the sleeve were two names: Kushina, Naruto.

I decided right then and there that the third hokage could go hang. Naruto deserved a name...just a name, if not his father's, than at least his mother's. I'm pretty sure what I'm about to do is a crime punishable by death, but I'm pretty sure Minato will forgive me without thinking about it for second.

I took out a kunai and cut off his still intact right sleeve, wrapping it up and putting it away in my inventory. I then wrapped the cloak over my shoulders and took off into the village and accepted the quest in question.

As I ran into town people slowly looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Is that the Fourths?"

"Can't be! It's been lost for so long!"

"Why doe this kid have it?"

"Did he rob his grave?"

I ignored the last one as I ran right towards the Hokage office, stopping at the reception lady who looked at me in utter surprise, "c-can I help you?"

 **Mikura Kana, Receptionist**

 **LV- 65**

 **REP- 0**

"Yes Mikura," I smiled as I took off the cloak and showed it to her eliciting a gasp to escape her lips, "I think the Hokage would like to see this."

She gasped seeing the cloak, she got up, "f-follow me," she said as she guided me to the Hokage's giant office doors.

She knocked on the door twice and opened it, "pardon the intrusion lord Hokage."

"Mikura?" the old man inside asked, "what's the matter? I told you I shouldn't be disturbed."

"Yes sir but...I believe you will want to see this," she then moved away and motioned to me.

I walked through and found myself in the Hokage's office with the third surrounded by several jounins, and how did I know that you ask? Because I can't read any of their levels. Plus Kakashi was with them.

"Yami?" the Third asked surprised, "what can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's more like what I can do for you," I held up the clock, displaying it for everyone to see.

"Where did you find that?"

I flinched in surprise as I noticed Kakashi suddenly right next to me, "I-I found it by the Uzumaki stone at the edge of the village."

Kakashi looked at me with a dull eye before turning to the cloak, "may I?"

I nodded, "sure," I handed him the cloak and watched him examine it.

"Amazing," Sarutobi said as he along with the other jonin sensei's all approached Kakashi looking at the clock. He then turned to me with a smile, "you have done a big service to your village Yami...I heard you just graduated yes?"

I chuckled, "yeah...isn't that why all these joins are here? One of them is to be my future sensei yes?"

The third chuckled, "observant as always Yami. Yes, that is correct."

"You tore a piece of this cloak," Kakashi spoke up suddenly looking at me with one eye.

I turned to him and smiled, "what makes you think that?"

"This hear," he pointed at the right shoulder, "someone used a kunai to cut up apart."

I blinked, "really? That's surprising. It was whole when I first found it….someone must have snuck up behind me and cut it on my way here...you know...to keep as a momento."

 **Lie Failed!**

Kakashi obviously didn't believe me, but instead of catching me on it he just nodded, "is that so...well, that's too bad. You weren't even able to safely bring deliver something, I was lead to believe you were a very smart genin, guess you were nothing but a mediocre ninja."

I raised an eyebrow, was he really trying to bait me. Whatever. I shrugged, "hey, blame the old man, he's the one who allowed me to skip ahead a year. Maybe his mind's so dull due to old age he saw a mediocre ninja like me as something special."

"Oh, lord Hokage, someone is being very disrespectful," Kakashi gave a hollow chuckle.

"Yes, and his name is Kakashi Hatake, the man who questioned your orders," I replied glaring at the man.

The copy ninja looked at me and I didn't back down, not for one second. Finally Sarutobi broke the stare down with a soft but commanding tone, "that's enough, both of you."

I sighed, "right. Sorry."

Kakashi didn't reply, he took the coat and turned to the Hokage, "I'll be putting this into his display case along with his other possessions," and then he left a whirl of leaves.

I grumbled, "do me a favour lord Hokage, please, please don't assign that depressed emo as my sensei. Seriously, do you know how many times I found him staring at the memorial stone?!"

"When you become a ninja kid you'll understand," a jounin spoke up, I looked at him and found myself face to face with a smoking Asuma;

 **Asuma Sarutobi, Fire's Pride**

 **Lv-?**

 **REP- 20**

"Yosh! This is most exciting! Not only have I gotten amazing students, but I saw once more the Fourth's cloak! To celebrate I'll by us all a round!" I'm not giving you any guesses as to who that was;

 **Mighty Gai, Leaf's Green Beast,**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 20**

Why was my REP score with these people so good? I never even met him before in my life!

"At least wait until the Hokage let's us go Gai," said a man, brown hair, green eyes, Inuzuka marking on his cheek.

"Actually, I think this is plenty of reason to celebrate," Sarutobi smiled as he took a puff of his pipe, "we can finish the team assignments tomorrow. For tonight go out and celebrate, we have had a great treasure returned to us, it's plenty of reason to be meary."

The ninjas all smiled and vanished in a push of smoke or leaves. I grumbled, "I so have to learn how to do that."

Sarutobi smiled, "I'm sure your jounin instructor will be more than happy to teach you that, if they believe you're ready."

I nodded, "yeah, I guess," time to make my escape and give Naruto his dad's right sleeve, "anyway, I'll be going now, night big proffessor."

"Just a minute little professor," the man replied with a chuckle at my nickname, "you have done your village a great service, returned a valuable treasure...and you aren't even officially a genin yet."

I shrugged, "meh, it was nothing. Honestly it was dumb luck."

"Yes...tell me, why were you at Uzumaki compound in the first place?"

"Naruto kind off...well, he's kind of been sad that I'm already a ninja and he's not," I sighed, this part was true, "I figured if I could find anything from the Uzumaki compound of the clan's well then that could interest him."

The man smiled, "I'm happy to see you and Naruto getting along so well Yami, I really am. People say you two act like brothers, I suppose that statement is very accurate."

"Yeah...I guess," I smiled, like I said before, Naruto was like a brother to me, a moronic annoying brother but...a brother nonetheless.

"Well, back to your little achievement," the man smiled, "tell me Yami, what can I do for you? Ask anything, and if I can give it, it's yours."

My eyes sparkled, "like what?"

The man chuckled, "well for one how about a cash reward. I'm sure I can get the council-"

"-I'm going to stop you right there," I cut him off, "I don't need cash, I'm me remember?"

Sarutobi blinked before chuckling, "ah yes, Stan Lee, I almost forgot your alternate identity. It's honestly difficult to believe such words could come from a child so young."

I shrugged, "over active imagination," I looked around and noticed the Hokage's portraits, immediately my eyes landed on Minato and I thought of something, "I want one of his kunai."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"This tri-pronged kunai," I repeated myself, "I won't one of them, one with a Flying Thunder God seal on it."

The man smiled, "why is that?"

"Naruto looks up to the man, and so do I. And since I can't keep the coat, I figured a kunai would be the second best thing."

The third smiled, "that is possible," he reached into his desk and opened the fourth drawer pulling out the tri prong kunai. My eyes sparkled as he tossed it to me. I held it like one would hold a newborn baby.

 **Tri Pronged kunai, A class item**

 **A kunai with the Flying Thunder God seal on it's handle.**

I looked at the seals on the handle and smiled, I'm so going to figure out how you work!

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Figure out how the Flying Thunder God jutsu works!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I pressed yes without hesitation and turned to the Hokage, "thank you for this...it means a lot."

Sarutobi smiled, "it's fine. Now, I'm sure you and Naruto have a lot to talk about. I'll see you soon for your first mission Yami...if you pass that is."

I chuckled, oh please, who the hell is he trying to scare? I wished him well and quickly left the tower. The moment I did a new alert popped up;

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Return the fabled cloak of the Fourth Hokage!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+20 Skill scroll**

 **+20 REP permanent bonus for the people of Konoha**

 **Tri prong Kunai**

Okay, now that was a reward. A permanent +20 REP bonus? No wonder people liked me before I even met them. And the skill scroll was pretty bitchin too!

I went home quickly that night, I walked in and called out, "Naruto! Are you home?!"

"Yeah Yami!" Naruto called out from the workroom. He sat his own rarely used desk looking over a book with a pencil behind his ear, "yo, what's up?"

I raised an eyebrow, "are you studying?"

The boy chuckled, "yeah. I figured if you're already a ninja, it's my job to catch up. No Hokage is going to be second rate to his subordinate!"

I chuckled, "I guess..oh, and speaking of Hokage's, guess what I did today!"

Naruto blinked, "what?"

"I found the fourth hokage's cloak!" I quickly told him the entire story, of how I found it in the Uzumaki stone, at which point I had to explain who the uzumaki clan were. Damn kid, I wish he listened in class!

"Woah! I came from a pretty important clan huh?" Naruto said, his eyes sparkling, "take that Uchiha bastard!"

I sighed, "yes Naruto, you come from a pretty cool clan."

"Hey, you think if I tell Sakura this she's finally say yes to a date with me?!" Naruto asked with eyes filled with hope.

I shrugged, "sure, I guess. Just make a fool of yourself okay? Because is she likes you just because you're from an old clan, she isn't worth the trouble, do you understand me?"

Naruto waved my worry away, "yeah yeah, I got you."

I smiled, "right...anyway...do you want to know the real reason I went there thought?"

Naruto blinked, "what do you mean?"

"You see, I figured you would be a little depressed, with me becoming a ninja before you and all-"

"-Hey! I'm not depressed Dattebayo! I'm just determined!"

I rolled my eyes, "right. Anyway, I figured if I can find something from the Uzumaki clan that might cheer you up! So I went looking and..."

"And? Did you find something?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide.

I smiled as I opened my inventory behind my back and mentally selected the hokage right selves. I took it out and presented it to him, "I found this around the same place I found the fourth's cloak."

"What is it? A dusty old cloth?" Naruto asked sniffing it.

I smiled, "look inside the sleeve dumbass."

Naruto frowned, he did just that finding the stitched names easily, "Kushina and Na..Naruto?"

I smiled, "I'm guessing...that's you. Because I don't know another other Naruto's in Konoha. And the woman's name….it's probably-"

"My mother's name" Naruto gasped in realization as he looked up at me with awe filled eyes as tears began to fill them up. He leaped out of his seat and hugged me, slowly beginning to cry.

I said nothing, I stayed silent as I hugged the boy I came to look at as a brother.

It took awhile for Naruto to calm down. The moment tears stopped he demanded I help him find out more about his mom. I promised him I would d just that;

 **Quest alert**

 **Find out more about Kushina Uzumaki!**

 **Rewards:**

 **300 EXP**

 **+10 REP with Naruto!**

 **Failure:**

 **-10 REP with Naruto!**

I accepted of course. But after that we spent quite a while talking about what kind of woman she would have been, and if she would have been proud of him. I told him that she would, of course she would.

I made ramen for Naruto that night, a special treat, and quickly he fell asleep. I was about to go to bed as well when I heard the window slide open.

I moved on instinct throwing five kunai at once at the target.

"Impressive," Kakashi said from the window sill as he held four kunai in his hand while the fifth had sailed past his cheek cutting it before embedding in the window sill behind him, "not many people can react that quickly."

I lowered my defence a little, "I'm not many people. I'm a ninja….technically," I looked at the man's REP and was shocked. It was 60. WHOA! How the hell did it become 60?! I looked at him and him at me.

"So...what can I do you for copycat?" I asked.

Kakashi threw the kunai back at me before turning around and looking out, "the sleeve you tore off...why?"

I blinked, "what are you talking about?"

Kakashi sighed, "I know you tore off the sleeve and gave it to Naruto. I want to know why."

I raised an eyebrow, "don't you wish you had something of your father's to remember him by?"

Kakashi's breathing faltered as he slowly turned to me, "so you know?"

"That Naruto's real name isn't Uzumaki but Namikaze? Yeah, I know."

"When did you figure it out?"

"A few years back, I think it was month after we began living together. Saw his dumb face so many times, when I was presented with the fourth picture I couldn't help but draw conclusions. It was kind of obvious really. I mean, why would a Hokage ask someone else to sacrifice their child if he couldn't do the same?"

Kakashi looked at me and blinked, "you are very wise for your age."

I shrugged, "they don't call me the Little Professor for my looks. I hope."

"And are you planning on telling Naruto?"

"Not yet no," I sighed, "the kid's too dumb, he'll probably go around yelling it out on the top of his lungs. And then he'll be in deep shit. Maybe after he's a chunin I'll tell him...yeah, that sounds right."

Kakashi smiled, or well eye smiled...how does he do that? "Very well...that's all I wanted to know. Thank you...for being such a good friend to Naruto."

"I-" I tried to speak, but before I could say a thing he disappeared. I grumbled, 'fucking ninja!'

I sighed and went to my room. I laied down but….I COULDN'T FUCKIGN SLEEP!

So I decided to do something fun. I went to my work room and sat down on my desk. I took out the tri pronged kunai and began to study the seals on it;

 **Finjutus, Lv- 45 (0%)**

 **The art of making seals using paper and ink.**

 **Success rate- 90%**

 **Maximum difficulty range- A class seals**

Alright, I have a 90% success rate, let's see if I can figure this out.

Ping!

 **Your are attempting to learn a SS class seal! It cannot be done!**

Damn it! It's past my difficulty range! Unless...I took out the +20 skill scroll I got today and opened it up.

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Fuinjutsu, Lv- 60 (MAX)**

 **The art of making seals using paper and ink.**

 **Success rate- 99%**

 **Maximum difficulty range- SS class seals**

I ended up wasting five levels, but it's so fucking worth it! ARGH GOD THIS IS AMAZING!

I turned back to the Flying Thunder God seal on the kunai and began to understand it. I worked through the night, hours passed by but I didn't care. I picked apart every line on that seal like a doctor observing a cell under a microscope.

The next day Naruto and I went to the library where we found records of one Kushina Uzumaki. All information about her marriage life was retracted, which made Naruto depressed since he didn't find out anything about his dad.

But we took all we did find about Kushina and spent three days in the library reading up on her life. Well, Naruto did that while I read a random fictional novel about a ninja that used jutsu to build a village in the center of the Earth...yeah, real original.

It was at five in the morning on the day of team assignments that I finally managed to succeed. The village was barely awake when I stood up and threw my hands up in victory, "I DID IT!"

Ping!

 **Flying Thunder God seal added to recipe under Creation skill**

It was perfect, a seal so complex it took me five whole days to figured it out, even with my genius level intellect and mad high ninjutsu skills!

I immediately took out a horned dagger and etched the runes into its handle. I placed it across the room and focused, allowing my chakra to take hold of the seal trigger and

ZOOM!

I moved in a flash of yellow light across the room arriving above the dagger's potion on the ground.

Ping!

 **You have created a new jutsu!**

 **Flying Thunder God, S rank**

 **Your can instantly travel to locations with the Flying Thunder God markers on it.**

 **CP cost- 100 CP (for 100 Km)**

A smile broke out on my face, "best jutsu ever!"

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Figure out how the Flying Thunder God jutsu works!**

 **Rewards:**

 **New Perk**

 **+5 points**

Ping!

 **You have obtained a new perk!**

 **Seal Master- +10% to success for any new seals you try and make**

Adding this to my already high 99% success rate made it a perfect 100%! Sweet! I then opened my menu and quickly assigned the new points I got. I put two in VIT, two in DEX and one in CC;

 **STR- 32**

 **VIT- 44**

 **DEX- 44**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 50**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 26 (+5)**

I closed the menu and groaned, stretching the knicks out of my body before going for a shower and a fresh change of clothes and since today was the official start for my ninja career I figured I might as well come in with style.

I opened my inventory and took out all the items I would need;

 **Custom leather armour, C class item**

 **Armour made out of leather and Scyther exoskeleton.**

 **Durability (with +400 for cutting damage.)**

 **250/250 for chest (15)**

 **300/300 for shoulder (15)**

 **200/200 for shin (15)**

The leather armour was similar to the classic garb ninjas in my world wore. The leather worked like cloth binding itself around me tightly, but still allowing me enough freedom to use my Disturbance style effectively.

Then came the Scyther exoskeleton plates I used as pieces of armour. They were all dark green, almost cameo green and were broken apart and placed in a similar fashion to Batman's armour in Dark Knight.

Along the sides and belt were several pouches and hidden compartments I filled with poison powder, paralysis powder, a few potions, a bunch of ninja wire, sealing tags, sealing scroll, ink and even a few trap creating instruments kept in a storage scroll.

 **Rare cat fur cowl, C class item,**

 **Cowl that grant +5 STR**

The cowl was similar to the hood I saw Green Arrow use on some...TV show I think. Either way the cowl was around my neck with a face mask and a hood that did a pretty good job covering my features. But for now I just let it be, displaying my face for all to see.

 **Custom made armbands, C class item**

 **Made out of Scyther exoskeleton and fireproof leather and can withstand extreme temperature.**

 **-50% DMG from all fire based attack.**

 **Durability- 400/400 (+300 for cutting damage)**

These were just simple forearm bands, at least that's what people would think. In actuality they are covered with seals and also hide a hidden blade for assassinations and the like.,

I also hide away several ninja tools and other forms of items. This is just incase I was in a situation where I couldn't explain away how I pulled things out of thin air when I use my inventory. Hence, the many seal forearm bands.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I honestly hated the fact that I looked so much like a fucking uchiha. Black spikey hair that came down till my shoulders and black walnut shape eyes. My cheekbones were a little rounder than the normal Uchiha look, so that was something.

I took my forehead protector and looked at it, it shined brightly..hm, that's going to be a problem. It shining brighting will make it difficult for me to hide, even with my hood and face mask...hm.

I took some charcoal and soda wash and mixed them together. I then rubbed the headband thoroughly in the sink making it into a dull grey colour, like it had just been through a dirty swamp. I then quickly replaced the cloth headband with some black leather I had in my inventory and tied it around my head, now I was ready.

Hm, I really do look like a cooler version of the Green Arrow. Only no bow and arrow, thank god for that.

I quickly made dinner, and by that time Naruto had woken up. It was technically his holidays, so he stayed at home while I went to the Academy. He wished me good luck, and I knew I probably won't need it. It's not like I'll get stuck with someone who hates my guts right?

I walked into the classroom and noticed only a few of the kids I spent this year with had managed to pass. Around nine people, including me. I'm guessing only nine teams will be formed this year then, huh, no wonder people kept talking about Naruto's generation compared to their year where nearly everyone passed, this year was shit.

"Alright everyone settle down," Iruka said as he walked in with a folder. He looked at me in surprise, "ah Yami, almost didn't recognize you. Impressive uniform, where do you get it?"

I smiled, "I made it senseit."

Iruka grinned and gave me a thumbs up, "well it's amazing. Now, take your seat, I have one final lecture for you all before you leave these halls for good."

I sat down and listened, but I didn't really pay attention. I know what he was going to say, I know it and I understood.

"Right then, on with the main event," he said with a smile. "First we have team one..." I stopped paying attention, listening to only see if my name came up. The only other interesting name came up was during team nine, "for team nine we have Rock Lee, Tenten Higurashi, Neji Hyuga, you're sensei will be Mighty Gai."

"YOSH! THIS IS SURELY DESTINY!" Lee cried out with eye's glowing with determination.

"Sit down Lee!" Iruka scolded.

"Hai!"

Iruka pinched his nose, "I already know they're going to get along. Anyway, moving on. Team ten is still in rotation, team eleven will be Zumo Sarutobi, China Mozen and Yami," that had my attention, "and your sensei will be Ko Hyuga. That is all the teams, I hope you all make us proud!"

I looked at Zumo, the same kid who's ass I kicked my first day in this class. Wore red flame overcoat under which was a blue ninja uniform, his mesh clearly seen under the cloth. He hates losing, to me especially. He has a penchant for fire jutsu, if the way he keep bragging about his skills is anything to go by. Hyperactive too, like a certain someone I know.

 **Zumo Sarutobi, Genin of Konoha**

 **Lv- 21**

 **REP- 5 (+20 REP from permanent bonus)**

 **HP- 1,600/1600**

 **SP- 1,750/1,750**

 **CP- 2,000/2,000**

 **CONTROL- 40%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- 21**

 **VIT- 29**

 **DEX- 17**

 **INT- 10**

 **CHA- 35**

 **CC- 20**

 **LUC- 20**

 **A member of the branch family, Zumo has always seen himself as an outcast and always felt ignored. He sees the world a troubled place and wishes to simply gain the respect of his clan.**

And then the girl, China Mozen, civilian, blue hair tied in a ponytail, black eyes. She wore a blue one piece chinese style dress that ended at her knees and split apart at her side showing her bloomers underneath. She had a giant scroll on her back, if recall correct she and Tenten were weapons freaks, only she realized a lot more on hand to hand weapons while Tenten focus do projectiles.

 **China Mozen, Genin of Konoha**

 **Lv- 19**

 **REP- 35 (+20 REP bonus)**

 **HP- 1,700/1,700**

 **SP- 1,900/1,900**

 **CP- 1,300/1,300**

 **CONTROL- 64%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- 24**

 **VIT- 30**

 **DEX- 27**

 **INT- 15**

 **CHA- 17**

 **CC- 56**

 **LUC- 15**

 **China has only one dream, to show the world she isn't someone who should be looked down one simply because she's a woman. She looks up to her close friend, Tenten, and wishes to be Konoha's first female S ranked swordswoman.**

I groaned, I barely even spoke to her, but she had a high REP score, 35, 55 if the bonus was added. And then finally came our new sensei.

He wore the standard Konoha jonin garb and had his headband covering his hair which was cut shorter than normal for a Hyuga his age. His face was thinner than Neji's and he actually smiled at me, which I didn't think was possible.

 **Ko Hyuga, Jounin of Konoha**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 5 (+20 REP bonus)**

 **HP-?**

 **SP-?**

 **CP-?**

 **CONTROL-?**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- ?**

 **VIT- ?**

 **DEX- ?**

 **INT- ?**

 **CHA- ?**

 **CC- ?**

 **LUC- ?**

 **Ko is a shinobi from the main branch of the Hyuga clan and is known to be very light hearted and cheerful. He is a calm and collected man and his only goal in life is to make the world a better place for those he cares about.**

I raised an eyebrow, so I had a Sarutobi who didn't like being second fiddle, a civilian girl who looks like Tenten's stalker, but is skilled enough and a Hyuga who's an idealist.

I smiled, "I don't know about you guys, but I think I got the best team out of this deal."

"Not so Yami! I have gotten Gai-sensei as my teacher! So surely mine was the best!" Lee exclaimed.

I sighed, "can't you let me have this Lee? I was trying to look cool in front of my new teammates."

Lee blinked, "oh! I'm so sorry Yami! As punishment I'll apologize to you a thousand times! I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

"Lee please stop," I groaned.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!..." I really should have just shut up.

* * *

 **There we go, from now it's totally AU, totally new ground. I hope you all enjoy! See you in two weeks!**


	8. Team 11

My new teammates and I found ourselves in the academy training yard sitting under a tree near the back. Ko had taken us all here for our team introduction and now sat under the tree while the rest of us sat around him in the shade.

"Alright then," Ko smiled, "why don't we go around and introduce ourselves?"

"Why don't you start sensei," Zumo requested in an eager tone, guess he was really excited. Hm, didn't Sakura say the same thing? Odd, history is a strange thing indeed.

Ko nodded, "right. My name is Ko Hyuga, I'm part of the Hyuga clan and as such I possess the Byakugan dojutsu. I like reading and tea drinking ceremonies and my dream is to help raise my clan's children to become good people. I don't like people who are cruel and would like to be a good father one day."

I used my chakra sensory perk to scan him. From his chakra I could tell he was...soft, like a bird. Not a bad guy, but he had his claws as well. I smiled, I have to say, this chakra sensory thing really is useful.

I cleared my throat, "I'll go next then," I turned to my teams and gained no sign of disapproval. "My name is Yami, I'm an orphan. I like reading and writing and learn new things and my dream is to become a strong kick ass ninja in the future. I don't like people who act like morons and hurt other people for no reason and I suppose….yeah, that's it."

"Alright, me next," China raised her hand excitedly. Ko nodded allowing her to begin, "my name is China Mozen, I'm a civilian and my dream is to become Konoha's top female swordswoman! I liked melee weapons and other cool ninjutsu and ah," she blushed a little before stammering out, "I-I dislike people who are mean to others because of things they can't help."

Her chakra felt like...like soft iron, if treated properly it could be strong, if not it could rumble into dust. Ko smiled, "that's very nice of you. And lastly," he turned to Zumo.

The by grinned, "about time! My name is Zumo Sarutobi! I'm from the Sarutobi clan and am going to be the best ninja to ever come out of that clan! My dream is to be more famous that the third Hokage, my granduncle! I like cake and training and I hate snobby brats who think they're better than everyone else!"

He turned to me and sent me a glare that had me surprised, didn't realise he had a problem with me. His chakra felt hot and uncontrolled, like a cracker ready to blast off.

Ko nodded, "well...that was interesting," he clapped his hands, "now, let's begin."

China blinked, "begin what sensei? Our missions? I was told that won't happen for some time now."

"Oh no no no China, you see, technically, the three off you haven't actually become ninjas yet," Ko smiled.

"What?!" Zumo and China cried out in shock.

Ko nodded, "yes, you see, the academy test is simply to see if you even have the slightest chance of making it in the ninja world. We jonin instructor administer a second test and only by passing that do you actually qualify to become a ninja."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Pass the secret test!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500 EXP**

 **Allowed to perform mission for Konoha**

 **Failure:**

 **Permanent genin status.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

"W-what?! No way! I worked my butt off for the Academy tests! And now I have to take another one?!" Zumo grumbled as he hung his head.

As I pressed yes I had to suppress a snort, it's amusing how that simple thing they call a test was difficult for other people. I pushed my pride to the corner and got on my feet and patted the dust away, "alright, when do we begin sensei?"

Ko smiled, "I'm glad you are taking this in such stride Yami, tell me, where you not surprised to learn about the second test?"

I shook my head, "no, I knew about it."

"What? How?!" Zumo asked jumping on his feet.

I looked at him and shrugged, "I'm a ninja, intelligence gathering is literally in my job description. I also know the chunin qualifications exams and the jonin qualifications test."

"Woah! That's so cool Yami!" China said in surprise. Really? That was cool? Seriously? This is basic shit girl!

Ko blinked, "how did you find out about all that?"

I shrugged, "the chunin exams take place every two and half years in Konoha, so I know about that. And I learnt from an ex-ninja that a chunin can only become a jonin through an election from the council, the Hokage and the jonin commander. Or is they gain that position during combat."

Zumo huffed, "oh please, there's no way all that is real."

"Actually it is," Ko replied looking impressed, "that is very true Yami, you have done your homework I see."

China nodded, "Yami spends a lot of time reading, so he's bound to be smart!"

I blinked and turned to China….she was blushing a little, pupils dilated...her 35 REP rate...she has a fucking crush on me?! Damn it! I don't like fangirls! I see how Sasuke deals with them and, argh!

I reign in my emotions, I really hope I can work with her without her gushing all over me like a noob. I turned to Ko, "where are we going sensei?"

"Right, follow me," and with that Ko took off into the tree, running at a reasonably slow pace, allowing us to keep us. We ended up training field eleven, similar to seven, except this one had a small pond near the back with the dense signature leaves of Konoha surrounding it.

Ko landed in the center of the training field and we stood before him awaiting instructions. He pulled out two bells and displayed it to us, "the rules are simple. Fight me and get a bell. You have three hours, by the end, if you have a bell, you can stay."

China blinked, "but sensei, there are only two bells."

Ko smiled, "yes. Begin!"

I grabbed my teammates shoulders and dragged them back into the dense trees. "Hey! Let go off me!" Zumo tried to break free, but I refused to let him go, pulling him by his collar. I saw Ko smirk as he activated his Byakugan, damn, need to think of a way to fight that.

We ended up in a small clearing in the forest when I finally let them both go. Immediately Zumo turned to on, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"He said begin, we need to make a plan," I told him as I frowned, how can I defeat an all seeing eye?

"And?! It's every man for himself!" Zumo cried out.

"Zumo-" China said in a weak voice.

"You plan on taking on a jonin? A man with more fighting experience in his pinky than the three of us put together...alone?" I asked in a very slow and mocking voice.

Zumo growled as he walked up to me, towering over me by a few inches, "do you think you're in charge? Do you pipsqueak?"

"Hey! Back off Zumo! He's just trying to help!" China pushed him back.

"Whatever, I don't need this," Zumo scoffed as he turned to walk away.

I sighed, "if you leave...you'll be nothing more than a loser...like the people in your clan think you are."

Zumo stopped, he slowly turned around, "what did you say?"

"I said, if you leave, you're a loser, just like everyone in your clan thinks you are," I walked up to him losing the distance until were were neck and neck, "but don't take it the wrong way, we're all losers here."

China blinked, "excuse me?"

I turned to her, I remembered everything I read in their bio's, about how Zuko felt ostriches inside his own clan, how China was dismissed for being a girl, and I put it to use. I pointed at myself, "clanless orphan," at Zumo, "black sheep of the clan," and then China, "a woman."

Zumo blinked, "that's not really the same."

I scoffed, "trust me, it is. Women have it tough, especially in the ninja world."

China slowly nodded, "he's right."

I turned to Zumo, "here's the thing Zumo, I hate losing, and more importantly, I hate being looked down on. I know you do as well, and China hates being seen as nothing more than a chick. We all are looked down on our entire lives, all of us, and being ninjas...it gives us the chance to be more, to be greater, to be our own legend. I don't have a last name, by being a ninja I'll earn one. You're clan looks at you like you aren't worth their time, prove them wrong, instead of saying, 'oh, he's from the Sarutobi clan' let people say, 'hey, isn't that Zumo's clan'? And if the only thing they see China as is a woman, then they will never see her blade. But we can't do that if we don't pass this test, right here and right now. And the only way we have a chance….is if we work together."

Zumo and China looked at me, blinking. Zumo gulped, "r-right...do you have a plan?"

Ping!

 **You have successfully motivated your teammates!**

Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up!**

 **Speaking skills, Lv- 15 (1%)**

 **Your verbal ability to convince people to follow your lead or agree to your demands.**

 **Chances of being successful- 40%**

 **+10% for every positive REP score you have with target**

 **-10 % for every negative REP score you have with target**

 **+250% bonus into teamwork for Zumo**

 **+550% bonus into teamwork for China**

I grinned, "I think I have just the thing. We're dealing with a Hyuga, meaning we can expect him to rely heavily on his eyes and taijutsu. So, we focus on attacking mid range of long range. Do any of you know any jutsu like that?"

China shook her head, "no, sorry. I'm mainly into weapons."

"I know the great fireball jutsu and the flame bullet jutsu," Zumo said with a proud grin.

I groaned, "I see...oh! I got it!" I took out an empty scroll and took out my fuinjutsu set laying on the ground and drawing a seal on it that I quickly came up.

"You can make seals?" Zumo asked looking over my shoulder in interest.

"Yes," I replied.

"You any good?" he asked.

Ping!

 **You created a C rank seal!**

 **Flash!**

I grinned, "very," I rolled the finished scroll and got up, "this seal will create a bright flash of light so strong it should temporarily blind Ko-sensei. All you have to do is open it up, place the seal facing him and make a ram seal."

"Amazing," China said in wonder.

"Right, China, give me your hand," I said picking up the seal brush once more. I began drawing a seal on her palm, it quickly took the form of a tiger. I had worked on the tattoo I had gotten a long time ago from my first dungeon run. I had analysed it and figured the seal pattern out a long time ago and could now replicate it whenever I wanted.

When I was done China looked at it and blinked, "what is it?"

I grinned, "that is how we are going to pass this test. Now listen up, here's the plan."

 **With Ko:**

'Hm, it's been half an hour, should I be worried?' Ko asked himself as he kept his byakugan active, looking around like a sentry, keeping watch. Just as he was about to go looking for his genin he stopped and smiled as Zumo appeared in the edge of his sight, walking towards him with a giant shuriken on his back and a kunai in each hand.

Ko was actually impressed by the genin's skills, sneaking around with something that big on one's back was quite a feet. Zumo stopped by the edge of the tree line and waited. It was ten minutes later when Ko finally had enough.

"You know I can see you yes? I am a Hyuga after all," Ko called out.

Zip!

Zumo threw two kunais at Ko, which the Hyuga easily dodged. Zumo then leaped out, throwing the giant shuriken on his back at the Hyuga, which sailed inches over his head, landing softly behind him.

"You're going to have to do better than that Zumo," Ko sighed, as the Sarutobi kid came right at him slipping into the jungle style, his clan's signature taijutsu style.

Ko easily blocked his strikes, sweeping away his kicks and hits, "so where are the others?"

"I don't need them," Zumo growled as he jumped back and threw three shurikens at Ko. The jonin was impressed at the speed, but nothing else. He easily slipped into the gentle fist style and caught each shuriken by looping a finger through the center hole before throwing it back at Zumo, twice as fast.

"Shit!" Zumo took a kunai out and knocked the kunai away.

"Too slow," Ko whispered into his ear as he suddenly appeared next to Zumo, hitting him in the gut, sending the Sarutobi kid flying back.

Zumo coughed as he got on his knees, holding his gut, Ko walking towards him lazily, "you know...I honestly expected more...I'm disappointed in you."

"Well, you shouldn't be," Zumo smirked as he twisted his body revealing a scroll on his tummy. He swirled it open, displaying a seal on it's surface. Ko blinked in confusion, he didn't recognize that seal. "Flash!" Zumo called out, shutting his eyes as he made the ram sign.

ZM!

"ARGH!" Ko called out as he closed his eyes, blinded by the sheer light that came out of the scroll. He held his head in pain, grumbling at the tactic, "clever."

"Then you'll love this! Fire release: Great Fireball jutsu!"

Ko smirked as he lept into the air, dodging the attack, "I may be blind, but my other sense are-"

"Wind release: Great Breakthrough!" Yami cried out.

Ko was shocked, he felt a rush of wind coming right at him, passing through the Great Fireball, the sheer power of the wind swept the fireball away from its intended path, deflecting it and heading straight for him.

"Shit!" Ko cried out as he performed a sealless substitution landing a few feet away. His eyes slowly began to recover as he noticed two blurs rushing at him, he got ready to fight when suddenly something pulled at his belt, pulled at the bells.

Ko turned downwards and found China there, one hand around the bells with the other's palm facing him, and on it was a seal in the shape of a tiger.

"Fire!" she cried out, causing a fireball to come point black at Ko. The Hyuuga was so busy escaping again he could do nothing to stop China from cutting the bells ropes with a kunai.

Ko landed near the lake, his eyesight slowly returning. His three genin students walked up to him, all smiling.

China held up the bells, smiling, "we did it!"

Yami smiled, "yup. We did."

 **With Yami:**

I turned to Ko who blinked his blindness away, "you alright there sensei?"

Ko smiled as he straightened himself, "oh I'm fine...and I must say, I'm very impressed. You used Zumo to blind me and then came out of hiding...I suspect you moved into position the moment my focus was on him?"

Actually I just ran here really really fast, Chuunin level speed, but meh, not the time. I nodded, "yup."

"And then when Zumo blinded me with that...seal," Ko groaned, "you came out, luring me into your trap using the combination jutsu, brilliant move by the way-"

"Thank you," Zumo and I replied.

"-And then China here grabbed the bells," Ko said turning to a grinning China, "who then fired another fireball at me, forcing me to dodge or else risk getting burnt. I must say, every well thought out...and perfectly executed."

I grinned, "and we couldn't have done it without the other," I turned to Zumo and smiled. The Sarutobi kid blushed and looked away, I saw his REP go up to 10. Huh, cool.

"Although, I am curious, how did China get near me so quickly?" Ko asked, "I have read reports on Yami's speed, but China's is average, she couldn't have run all that way."

"I didn't have too," she grinned, "I was right under your nose the whole time."

"Oh? How-the giant shuriken," Ko realised as he looked around, finding no shuriken. He slowly smiled, "very clever. Using a henge, the oldest trick in the book."

I shrugged, "oh please, you knew the whole time. You were just pretending."

"Wait, what?!" Zumo asked with his jaw dropped.

"What are you saying Yami?" China asked in equal shock.

I sighed, "the Byakugan can see all, including a henge. Sensei knew it was you...he just didn't do anything about it."

"Is this true Ko sensei!" China asked turning to the Hyuga.

Ko smiled and chuckled, "observant as always Yami. Yes, that's true. I did know China was the shuriken, but I didn't know why. I wanted to see what you were planning...and that cost me the match."

"But wait, if you knew he would recognize China, why did you go through with the plan?!" Zumo asked me.

"Because getting the bells was never really the test," I stated, "the test...was to see if we could work together, as a team."

The two genins blinked as they turned to their jounin teacher. The Hyuga's smile was radiant at this point, "it seems I lucked out. Not only did I get a small genius but also a Sarutobi who's willing to bleed for his friends and a kouichi that actually knows how to fight. I truly am the luckiest jonin in the village."

"W-wait, does that mean we passed?!" China asked with a gasp.

Ko nodded, "yes, you all passed. As of this moment, we four are team eleven. Congratulations."

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Pass the secret test!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500 EXP**

 **Allowed to perform mission for Konoha**

I smiled and swiped the box away as China cheered loudly "alright! This is cool! When can we begin doing missions?" she asked bouncing on her feet in excitement.

Ko chuckled, "why don't you all go home for tonight. Tomorrow met up here at 8 o'clock and we can begin doing our mission."

"Yes!" Zumo cried out, "I'm so excited!"

I sighed, "don't be, it's not worth it."

China and Zumo blinked turning to me. "Why do you say that Yami?" China asked.

I sighed, "because every genin team for the first six months perform nothing by D rank mission."

Zumo blinked, "isn't that a good thing?"

I sighed, "trust me...it's not."

 **Three months later:**

"I HATE THIS!" Zumo threw his hands in the air as we walked to the Hokage tower, finishing out tenth mission of the month.

"I agree," I replied grumbling as I wiped the red paint off my leather armour, "I made this armour so that I wouldn't die from a kunai to the chest, not as a canvas."

"Why couldn't they just ask other people to do these damn chores!" China yelled rubbing her fingers, covered with red paint, "I hate this! We have done nothing but chores for the last three months!"

"Now now, don't think of them like that, think of them as team building exercises," Ko replied with a smile as he hurried us along into the tower.

For the past three months my life had been hell. I would start the day by six, going to training field eleven to train by myself. Then the rest would arrive by eight where Ko would begin training us. Nothing too advanced, just basic ninja tactics, signals and even battle formations.

And after than we would go out and perform chores, chores that sometimes lasted until 7 in the night. By then I would be so mentally exhausted I barely had any time for myself. I had to cook and the finally I had some time to write and continued to do so through the night.

Because of these I wasn't motivated at all to train in the dungeons in any way or form. Honestly, it was getting stale. I gained an average of 200 EXp for every mission. I did level up once, but that was it;

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 30 (400/15,800)**

 **HP- 4,250/4,250 (+20)**

 **SP- 2,050/2,050**

 **CP- 2,400/2,400**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 52%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 32**

 **VIT- 46**

 **DEX- 46**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 51**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 26 (+5)**

 **Points- 0**

Meh, at least I had a 52% control rate going for wind. Two more times and I'm golden!

Anyway, I was running on a very short fuse, I was really trying to hold it together but...it felt like I was going to explode!

I sighed as we entered the hokage tower and entered the mission office where he and Mizuki sat with a huge bundle of scrolls next to them.

"Team eleven returning from mission," Ko said with his signature smile, pulling out a mission scroll and handing it to Mizuki who recorded the finished assignment.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Paint the house!**

 **Rewards:**

 **200 EXP**

Oh fuck off!

"Excellent work," Sarutobi said with a smile as he looked at me then Zuko, "how have they been Ko?"

"Eagerly lord Hokage," Ko smiled, "I must say I lucked out with this team."

"Yes, I'm aware," he puffed his smoker looking at me, "now, what to give you next. Oh, we have a very nice mission here, grocery shopping for Mrs. Kimo, poor thing has a broken back and-"

"-I can't take this anymore!" I cried out startling everyone in the room. I slammed my hand on the table and growled, "if I have to waste my days painting fences and shopping for groceries I'm gonna fucking die! Please! Please for the love of God and everything that is good, give me a mission that doesn't make me want to kill myself! Please!"

Hokage blinked in surprise. Ko as well while Mizuki just chuckled. Ko cleared his throat, "Yami, that is no way to speak to the leader of your village."

"With all due respect Ko-sensei, our team's talent are being wasted on D ranks!"

The Hokage nodded, "that may be Yami, but these mission are necessary," he flashed a look at me, "can you tell me why?"

I sighed as I reeled in my anger and thought about it for a moment before sighing, "because it makes ninjas look like humans, not cold blooded murders and thieves."

The man smiled, "exactly. And we also wish to make sure that the young don't die that way, as you said when we first met, this is a profession when men die young. As such, until we know you're ready, we can't let you take anything higher than a D rank."

"Well how can we show we're ready if you don't give us a chance?" Zumo scoffed. The Hokage raised an eyebrow causing the boy to stammer out, "I-I apologize for speaking out of turn lord Hokage."

Sarutobi sighed, "it's fine Zumo, don't apologize for speaking your mind."

"Y-yes!"

"But he does raise a good point," the Hokage said chewing his pipe's wooden stick, "alright then, how about this. A test, if you can perform ten mission within a week I'll consider letting you go on a C rank mission."

I turned to Mizuki, "give us five."

The man blinked, he turned to the Hokage who shrugged. "Alright, but be careful little professor," Mizuki smiled as he gave us five scrolls. Shopping, gardening, catching Tora the cat, painting over graffiti and dog walking.

I turned to the team, Zumo and China looking just as determined as I was while Ko just sighed and shook his head.

"Alright team, let's do this!" I cried out, causing them to cheer along with me. We practically ran out of the tower leaving a sighing Ko and a chuckling Hokage behind.

"Do you really think they can do ten mission in a week?" Mizuki asked in surprise.

Sarutobi shrugged, "I see no reason or them not too. I'm sure they'll surprise us."

 **The next day:**

It was seven in the morning and Mizuki was already in the mission assignment room going through some paperwork. Just then the doors slammed open, he looked up from and spotted us walking towards him. He blinked, "this is...unusual."

I was covered in paint, Zumo in scratches as he held a struggling Tora who had run away, again. China's fingers were covered in dirt and Ko looked like he didn't get any sleep.

I slammed the mission scrolls in front of Mizuki, "done! One C rank. Please!"

Mizuki, "didn't you leave with five mission yesterday?"

"They came back last night and demanded five more," said a very tired Ko.

"You really don't like waking up early do you sensei?" China smiled.

"It was three in the morning!"

"Grass doesn't cut itself," Zumo said as he put Tora inside a cage and slammed the door shut, "and stay in there this time!"

I stepped back and crossed my arms, "we finished the missions like you asked. C. Rank. Please."

Mizuki sighed, "give me a moment, I'll get the Hokage."

 **Five minutes later:**

The old man looked through the mission scrolls and blinked. He looked at us and smiled, "well...I'm surprised. I didn't think you would form such a close bond so soon."

"We tend to agree when it comes to things we hate," China smiled.

"And apparently that include waking their teacher up at three in the morning," Ko grumbled. Yesh, he really wasn't a morning person huh?

"Well, either way, a promise is a promise," the man smiled as he pulled out a blue scroll, "a C rank, as promised."

"Yes!" we all cheered as one.

"Right, now, this is a simple escort mission to the land of tea. The customer is a long time friend of Konoha and has been using our services for years. He makes monthly trips from Konoha to the land of tea, trading. Are there any questions?"

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Ensure the cargo is delivered to the land of tea!**

 **Reward:**

 **+5000 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **Banned from C rank missions for over a year.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I raised my hand. The Hokage nodded and I spoke, "what kind of resistance can we expect? Bandits? Raiders?"

The old man smiled, "is there a difference between a bandit and a raider?"

"Yes. A raider will just take everything and run as fast as they could. A bandit will take everything, kill you, burn your caravan and then run as fast as they could."

Sarutobi chuckled, "no Yami, you won't face any raiders or bandits. This is a very safe route. But common thieves are still an issue. And the money is still very good. Now, are there any other questions?" there were none as I accepted the quest, "good. Ko, meet with the customer and set up your departure time. Dismissed."

"Yes lord Hokage," we replied as we quickly ran out.

"Alright, all of you pack enough for two weeks," Ko said as he opened the scroll and looked over the mission details before putting it away, "I know this trader, I'll talk to him and find out more. Met me at the training ground in two hours and I'll tell you when we will leave. Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" we said as he leaped away, moving like a blur across rooftops.

"So what are we going to do for two hours?" Zumo asked.

"You heard Ko sensei," China spoke up, "we need to go pack up."

Zumo rolled his eyes, "we can do that whenever we want China! Besides, we don't even know when we're leaving so what's the point?"

I nodded, "agreed. We should celebrate, reward ourselves for a job well done. You two up for some ramen?"

China smiled, "yes Yami! Of course!"

Zumo shrugged, "you buying?"

I nodded, "yup. Come on, I know this great place just down the road." I guided them to Ichiraku's where we entered, "hey Ayame! I'm back honey!"

"Hey Yami!" Ayame called out from behind the counter.

"Yami!" Naruto, who was sitting eating what looked like his fifth bowl of ramen, turned to us and smiled, "fancy seeing you here! Don't you have a mission or something?"

"We got a break, decided to get lunch," I smiled as I sat down next to him. I turned to see my teammates looking cautiously at Naruto, China in particular looking very worried. I rolled my eyes, "relax, he's not going to prank you or something. Come, sit," I tapped the stool next to me.

China gulped as she nodded, sitting down next to me while Zumo sat down next to her. "Hello," Ayame said as she came up, "and who are these cute little genin?"

"I-I'm China Menzo, it's pleasure to meet you," China bowed a little.

"I'm Zumo Sarutobi," Zumo smiled at Ayame.

"They're my teammates," I explained, "we're on a break, figured they could use a nice meal. Plus seeing you always brightens up my day sweetie," I said with a wink.

China's eyes went wide while Ayame just rolled hers, "never going to happen Yami."

"But why? I am technically an adult you know," I winked pointing at my headband.

"Maybe in a decade or so hon," Ayame chuckled, "now, what will you have."

I sighed, "well, since I obviously can't have you, I guess I'll just settle for some chicken ramen," I turned to my teammates, "and you guys?"

Zumo shrugged, "miso is fine."

"And you China?" Ayame asked looking at the girl was a shocked stiff. Ayame blinked, "China? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," China blinked out of her shock as she looked at me and Ayame, "I'll have pork please."

"Coming right up!" Ayame smiled getting to work.

"Yami," China called out.

I looked at her, "yeah? What's wrong?"

"Do you...do you like Ayame?" China asked, her words struggling to come out. I sighed, fan girls, what a pain.

I shook my head, "not in a romantic way no. She's just nice to be around, plus I've been flirting with her since the day I met her it's kind of hard to stop now."

"Awe, Yami, and here I was thinking you loved me!" Ayame chuckled.

I smiled, "you'll always have a place in my heart Ayame."

"Bah! Would you stop already, you're making me want to throw up!" Naruto scoffed.

I rolled my eyes, "you're just jealous because I have the guts to flirt with girls while you still can't even talk to Sakura without her punching you across the room."

"Hey! Just you watch! One day she'll say yes!"

Zumo snorted, "sure, that'll be the day. I bet even frogs will talk by then."

"Technically frogs can talk," I shrugged.

"What?" China asked in surprise.

"Yeah, toad summons can talk, didn't you know that?" I blinked. All three shocked their heads, "huh...just me then. Okay."

Lunch was spent quietly, though Naruto kept asking questions loudly that set my teammates on edge. But eventually they gave in and spoke to the boy like a normal human being.

An hour later we met up with Ko and he informed us to be ready to leave tomorrow morning at dawn. I got back home that night and told Naruto I won't be coming home for a few days, the kid just went on and on about how t wasn't fair I got to go cool mission while he was stuck here. Hehe, sucker.

I stayed up all night working on storage seals and managing my tools, just to ensure against any possible outcome. Then morning came and I ran to the gates, eager to leave the village for the first time ever.

I arrived their first and stood waiting for my teams mates to show up. At the ten minute mark Zumo showed up with a heavy looking backpack and an excited smile on his face, "morning Yami! You excited?"

I smiled and nodded, "you bet I am."

Zumo looked over my shoulder and frowned, "where is you bag? Didn't you pack anything?"

I pointed at a scroll on my thigh pouch, "storage seal," I put all my needed stuff inside the seal, since I obviously couldn't just use my inventory in front of people.

"Smart," Zumo sighed, "I wish I thought of that."

"I can make it for you is you want," I offered, taking out a spare scroll.

Zumo blinked, "really? You don't mind?"

"Not at all, besides, if you are held down by so much weight that might be a problem for us," I opened the scroll up revealing several kanji streams along the side, "put in on."

"Right," Zumo placed the heavy bag in the middle of the seal and after a small puff of smoke the bag was gone. I rolled the scroll up and gave it to him, "thanks, this is so much better."

I nodded, just then China arrived, running towards us with a smile, "good morning!"

"Hey China," Zumo smiled and waved, "packed all your stuff?"

China nodded pointing at the scroll on her back, "all in here. You two?"

"Same," I pointed at my scroll ad Zumo's.

"Ah, I see you're all here, good, we don't have to wait then," the three of us looked over and saw Ko walking towards us with an elderly man wearing a green kimono with a bald head and pencil mustache riding a horse.

 **Gemu Soru, Merchant of Tea**

 **Lv- 12**

 **REP- 0**

"This is Gembu, he's our client," Ko introduced the man.

The bald man looked at us and raised an eyebrow, "this is your team? Aren't they...a bit young?"

Ko smiled, "I assure you, they are more than qualified for this mission."

"Hello, my name is China, it's a pleasure to met you," the girl bowed.

"Zumo Sarutobi, yo,"Zumo waved.

"Where's the cargo?" I asked, not bothering to introduce myself.

"It's with me, so technically speaking, I'm your cargo," Gembu huffed, "and aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"As far as you need to know, I'm the man who is in charge of saving your hide," I pulled up my hood around my cowl and my face mask covering my head, "shall we get a move on then?"

Gembu snorted, "rude boy."

Ko smiled, "they are a handful. Alright team 11, assume kunai formation. I'll take the lead, China, you and Zumo stay on either side of the target and Yami bring the rear. We'll set a walking pace, remember, our client is only a civilian. Any questions?" there were none, "then move out!"

We walked out of the giant gates for the first time and...well, it was kind of disappointing. I totally expected something amazing and profound. I mean, this is the country of ninjas right? Sigh, well, I'm just happy the mission hasn't gone to shit just yet.

 **Two days later:**

It was a boring two days. Filled with nothing but walking, not even running, walking. It was so boring halfway through I decided that I might as well get some training done. So I began practising my shuriken, throwing it at trees and retrieving them using chakra threads.

And then I began juggling the shurikens with my threads, just to see how well I could manipulate the items using chakra threads.

It was a slow few days.

But hey, at least I leveled it up!

 **Chakara thread, Lv- 28 (2%)**

 **A concentrated thread of chakra that can be attached to manipulate certain objects.**

 **CP cost- 3 CP per minute per 1 feet**

 **Max length- 255 feet**

Cool.

However finally, finally, we reached the edge of the border for the land of fire, arriving before a booth of some kind where a shinobi sat in waiting wearing a konoha vest, reading a book...wait...that's my book!

The man was reading Wonder Woman, and he quickly noticed us approaching him and got up to greet us. "Hello, mission, vacation or free movement?" he asked not bothering to look up from his book.

"Mission," Ko replied taking out his ninja ID card and presented it to the man who looked at it for a fraction of a second before returning it to him and looking at Gembu himself and nodding.

"Alright, escort mission to the land of Tea, move along," the man said waving us through.

We walked until we were passed earshot when Zumo spoke up, "what a lazy guy."

"Not really," Gembu huffed, "the land of Tea is famous for it's peaceful nature, the only reason Konoha even has a patrol booth is simply for census sake. The poor man probably had nothing else to do, one can forgive him for reading...especially if it is a Lee book."

The last part peaked my interest. "You a fan of Stan Lee?" I asked in my best neutral tone.

"A fan? No my boy, I'm an avid worshiper!" Gembu smiled as he laughed heartily, "the ideas he writes about, the idea of a world not ruled by chakra, but by the hearts of man. The idea of men and women brave enough to fight and die rather than cover in fear and let themselves be conquered, now that is a book I believe a lot people must read."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool!" China admitted, "I especially love Wonder Woman! She' my favorite!"

"Mine's Batman," Zumo smirked, "any guy who's brave enough and ballsy enough to take on a demigod like Superman is worth respecting."

"Plus I'm sure the pills of cash he has on hand isn't half bad," I chuckled.

"Damn straight!" Zumo smiled.

"It's just such a pity," Gembu sighed, "all this talk of Stan Lee but I haven't even seen the man. I so wish to meet him, at least once."

Irony is too gentle a word for this situation.

"Yeah, it sucks that he's so secretive about his identity," Zumo huffed, "if I was him I would be telling the whole world who I was!"

"Oh please as if someone like you could be Stan Lee," China huffed.

"Why you little-" and cue the playful fighting that his been the bane of this entire trip. Honestly, these two should just fuck and get it over with...wait, that was so wrong. Their 12! ARGH! What is wrong with me?!

I shock my head and sighed. "And you hood boy?" Gembu asked, calling me by the nickname he made for me since I refused to tell him my name. I'm sure he had later learnt it when Ko addressed me before, but I guess his pride was hurt.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Are you a fan of Lee's work?"

I nodded, "I like it a lot."

"Who is your favorite?"

I paused, thinking, before I spoke, "Clark Kent."

"Superman, ha, how cliche," Zumo snorted.

"I didn't say Superman Zumo, I said Clark Kent," I told him, "there is a difference."

"What do you mean? They're the same guy!"

I shock my head, "no, they aren't. Superman is the face of strength Clark Kent puts on when flying, when being their saviour. Any ninja can be a Superman, heck Tsunade herself has his strength and a few of his powers. But Clark Kent...he's the most human person on the planet. He cares, he cares so much...he fights and is willing to die for people who once rejected him, he cares...and for that alone, he's a greater hero than Superman will ever be."

They were silent at that observation. Gembu spoke the silence, "it would seem hood boy, that you are quite a fan of Lee's works. I don't think anyone has ever...analysed that hero so well."

I shrugged, "I get bored easily," plus I did write the damn character. Well,stole, but who cares about the little details?

We continued for some time after that, eventually reaching a town by the coast that looked onto the sea from the bay. Next to the town was a river that seemed to poor inwards, creating a significant division in the land. The town was called To, nothing too fancy, but it was a resting spot for us before we continued to Genbu's home.

We walked into town and immediately people began to stir, looking at us curiously as we walked inside. People didn't wear anything fancy, dull clothes, a few smiths and sailors from the title I'm seeing, but no fighters.

"Alright team, we'll be staying here for tonight," Ko explained stopping before a tavern called the Fish's eye that was the fanciest inn around. It had a dirty windows, people yelling loudly in the bar below and I think I heard a bottle breaking. Well...at least it had a fresh coat of paint, that's something.

We checked in quickly, Gembu got his own room while we of team 11 had to share. Ko set up watch detail, I volunteered to take the late night watch, since I didn't actually sleep.

 **That night:**

My team and I walked behind Gembu as he walked into the tavern, licking his lips, "I must say I'm starving! Hadn't had a decent meal in days!"

Zumo snorted and whispered, "you just had a five servings of dumplings, what more could you need?"

Lucky Gembu didn't seem to hear him, but unfortunately Ko did. He sent a glare at Zumo shutting him up.

"Ah, there we go," Gembu said sitting down at the five person table before calling for a waitress, "my dear, please bring my companions and I your best meals," he slipped her a hundred ryo note, "oh and some of that high class sake if you have it."

The older woman smiled and bowed, "it'll be ready in a few moments, please be patient," and quickly went to the kitchen to get our order ready.

Ko sat down and motioned for us to do the same. The jonin and Gembu began to talk, making small chat about this village and how many times Genbu's been here. I ignored them, instead focusing on the people around me.

No one too bad, just a few sailors, carpenters and-whoa, what's this?

 **Saku, Pirate captain**

 **Lv- 17**

 **REP- -5**

Pirates? Really? I looked at them, it looked like an entire crew was here, and they grumpy by the way the snapped at anyone who came too close, including the waitress. The captain was the highest level, pretty strong dude, but the others...well, they were kind of boring. Nothing too special, just levels tens and fifteens.

Our meal quickly came, it wasn't much, just some bread, soup, a single serving of fish, some rice and for Gembu, a bottle of sake.

"Let's dig in!" the man said happily eating his fill, stuffing his face.

I lowered my face mask and quickly ate as well, keeping one eye on the pirates. They seemed to eye Genbu's meal...no, no meal, his fingers. I turned to my employer and saw his fingers studded with gems.

Saku, the captain began to whisper something. Lucky for me my eavesdropping skill had a range of 35 feet, just within my range.

"We'll take those damn rings," the captain grumbled.

"But what about the ninjas?" another pirate asked.

"Three kids won't be a problem, but the big guy, I think he's a special ninja, maybe high class. I think he's a Hyuga..hm," just then the serving woman from before walked by and the captain called her, "miss, we were hoping, you think you can tell us what those ninjas are doing here?"

"Oh? And why would you care to know about that?"

"The lads and I were just worried. Ninjas usually means other ninjas are soon to follow, I'm just worried for my people you know?"

"Well you have nothing to worry about," the woman smiled, "that man has been coming here for years and not once have they caused problems. Though his snoring is an issue."

"Haha, yes, I suppose it would be difficult for the ninja to sleep with that noise."

"Oh no, the ninjas have their own room, thank god. I swear, that man is so loud I could hear it from down stairs!"

"Haha, thank you ma'am, that has really lightened our worries."

"It's my pleasure," and with that she walked away.

The captain turned to his men, "all right lads you heard her, the ninjas sleep alone. When it's dark we'll wait until he falls asleep, and then we'll hit them hard!"

I have to admit, I'm impressed, especially by the way he extracted information from the woman gaining exactly what he wanted to know. Smooth talker that one.

I looked at Ko and he nodded to me. I was surprised, I didn't realise he was also listening in, then again, I suppose that should be the least qualifications for a jonin.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Yami, I was thinking, perhaps it's best if I take the night shift tonight. It's not healthy for a young child like yourself to stay up so long."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Stop the pirates from stealing Gembu' rings!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+500 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **Main mission get's an automatic fail**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

"It's fine sensei, I got it," I replied accepting the missing. I quickly finished my fish and soup, munching on the loaf of bread, "it'll be easy, trust me."

Ko raised an eyebrow but nodded, "very well, if you insist."

By the end of dinner Gembu was shit faced drunk. Ko had to actually drag him to his room ad tuck him in. China did her best not to laugh loudly at the man's condition, especially when he began to sing songs about how much in love he was with a woman from his hometown.

China took first watch, she lasted till around midnight when she came and 'woke' me up. I got ready and walked out, as I did I noticed Ko get up from his bed, look at me and node. I sent a node back at him, I was ready.

I walked into the corridor and used the hotle key to open Genbu's door. I walked inside and climbed up the walls, pushing myself into a corner of the room and sat there, waiting.

"Snore!" the waitress was right, he did snore like a log. I waited an waited and waited. It was around one in the morning when I saw a ladder being placed on the other side of Genbu's window.

I'm guessing the pirate captain got Genbu's room number from the waitress. I heard whispers as the pirates climbed up the ladder. I saw Saku, the captain, reached the window and slowly pry it open with a knife.

"Quite! He's sleeping!" he whispered to his men shutting them down. He looked around, and blinked, "no ninja's! We're good!" He took one step in, and I moved.

I leaped off the wall and landed right before him, "boo!"

"Ah!" Saku cried as he leaped back in surprise, falling backward and falling three stories down, landing on his men.

I blurred through different hand seals before finishing them with the tiger seal, "fire release: flame bullet jutsu!" I spat out globs of fire down at the pirates, causing them all the panic and fall off, dropping the ladder in the process.

I fired a few close to their legs, but none of them reached, they were just warning shots. They yelled in panic as they ran away, screaming about crazy ninjas. I smiled and closed the window, that should keep them at bay.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Stop the pirates from stealing Gembu' rings!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+500 EXP**

"What happened?" asked a drowsy Gembu as he looked around.

"It was just a bird Mr. Gembu, please, go back to sleep, I'll watch over you," I told him with a smile edging him back to bed. I then spent the rest of the night watching over him, only stopping at six when Zumo came to revile me.

When I walked into our room Ko was already awake. He looked up from the book he as reading and smiled, "good job."

"Kept an eye on me did you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"The Byakugan has many uses, chief among them being the ability to keep track of your allies," he said with a smile.

"Did you sleep much?" I asked washing my face in the bathroom.

"I slept enough after you took care of those pirates. Good job on that by the way, I expected you to be more...deadly, I'm glad you showed restraint." I nodded, but didn't say anything.

We left at around ten that day, Gembu groaning in pain from his hangover while Zumo yawned a lot, guess he wasn't used to sleeping for so long.

But before I left I decided to leave a little something behind. Tucked within the floorboards of the room I used in the inn was one of my fanged daggers with the Flying Thunder God seal. It was just in case I ever need to place to crash, I know right now the chakra usage for such a trip could probably kill me, but just in case.

Around six in the evening we found ourselves coming down a particularly steep hill. We just passed a bend when Gembu stopped and smiled, "we are here."

Sitting across a river was a village built into the side of a mountain. It had light light up all along it's roads and up in the mountain I could see a shrine of some kind glowing brightly with people there celebrating something.

"Is is a festival?" China asked.

"Yes, it's call the festival of the leaves," Gembu smiled as he kicked his horse into motion, with us following behind, "you see, this land wasn't always called the land of tea. Once upon a time it was called the land of Crumbling stone. In the past, before the time of ninja villages, during the time of warring states, the people of this land used to be mighty warriors, wielding not swords or knives, but hammers and maces. Because, the monsters we fought were more...difficult to deal with."

"Monsters?" China asked sounding interested.

Gembu nodded, "yes, you see, these mountains you see before you were...well, they weren't ever really this small. They used to be huge, bigger than anything Kumo has now days. They were so big people often called this land the tallest peak. But you see, those mountains weren't just mountains, they were alive."

"Mountains that are alive?!" Zumo asked in awe, "that is so cool!"

Gembu nodded, "indeed. And they were very difficult to deal with. We called them the Stone Faced, for obvious reasons. And they kept constantly fighting with the natives of this land. My people were a migratory race, moving from place to place to avoid the giant stone monsters. We fought them by breaking them with our hammers and maces, hence the name, land of the crumbling stone."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well you see, eventually the fighting got bad, very bad. There were a lot of casualties on both sides. Until one day, the leader of the greatest tribe, prince Zimzim, offered a peace treaty. He met with the leaders of the mountains and offered him peace, peace in the form of tea."

"Tea?" China asked skeptically.

Gembu nodded, "yes, tea. Tea so perfect and potent it put even stone to sleep. You see Zimzim has tricked the stoneface, placing them all into a deep sleep and we built our villages on the surface of their backs. And every year we hold a festival where the shrine maiden will prepare this special potent tea and use it to keep the king of the mountains asleep, that festival is happening right now."

"So cool!" Zumo said with stars in his eyes. He turned to Ko, "hey sensei! Do you think we can see the festival? Please?! Please?!"

Ko smiled, "if that's what you want to do, then sure. What about you China? Are you interested as well?"

China nodded, "of course!"

"And you Yami?"

I groaned, "something doesn't make sense."

Gembu blinked, "what do you mean?"

"How did humans fight off mountains?" I asked, "it doesn't make any sense!"

Gembu chuckled, "well you see hood boy, the weapons my ancestors used were very very potent. Some called it them storm hammers as they allowed their wielders to use the very powers of nature. Similar to your jutsus in fact."

"So they were all made out of chakra metal?" I asked in surprise.

The man nodded, "yes, I belive so."

"Do any of them still exist?" China asked in thinly veiled curiosity.

"No, sadly all relics we have of our past had been lost," Gembu sighed, "you see, after the mountains had been put to rest Zimzim decided that our weapons were too dangerous to be had. The war of ninjas were at our door step, the only reason they hadn't come in yet was because of the mountains, and now that they were gone...well, back then power was everything and our storm hammers were legendary.

"So Zimzim ordered the destruction of every hammer and all records to make them anew. He changed the entire political landscape of the land, making it a land of peace, rather than a land of violence. For Zimzim truly believe that the only way anyone can be happy in this world, is if someone gave peace a chance."

I had to admit, that was a nice story. It actually made me excited for the festival as well.

We entered the town and went to Genbu's home, which was a nice looking shop in the richer part of town. Ko got the man to sign off on our mission scroll, officially completing our mission here.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Ensure the cargo is delivered to the land of tea!**

 **Reward:**

 **+5000 EXP**

Not bad, only six thousand more EXP to go and I can then level up. "Alright now that that's done, can we please go to the festival?!" Zumo asked, practically begging.

Ko chuckled, "sure, come on kids," he said putting the scroll away safely in his vest before turning to Gembu and bowed, "thank you for relying on us, we hope to see you again soon."

Gembu smiled, "no, thank you. Oh, and if you are at all interested, I would suggest the tea houses in the temple, they are simply divine!"

I raised an eyebrow, really? The tea in the land of tea was good? Well one can only hope so.

Ko lead our little team towards the mountain temple. There was only one road leading up to it, and so we were surrounded by people dressed up in traditional clothes, going with friends, family or loved ones. Meaning we four, dressed in ninja gear and covered with dirt from the mission, stuck out like a sore thumb.

The temple wasn't that far up, it was quite manageable actually. I looked around, there were several stands all around, food stands, even games and the like.

"Come on! I want to try that game!" China said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me over.

"Okay okay, sheesh, calm down would you?" I smiled as she pulled me along with Ko and Zumo following right behind.

China stopped in front of a shooting range where they used bb guns to shoot down items off a self, "step right up! Try your luck! See if you can't hit a prize down!" the sales man cried out.

"I want a try!" China cried out pushing to the front with me right along side her.

"Alright then miss! That's ten ryo for five shots!"

China payed the man and received her bb gun. She shot five time, hitting and toppling down one snowglobe.

The man whistled, "nicely done miss! Sir, would you like to give it a shot?"

I shook my head, "no, I'm bad with guns."

"Oh come on Yami! Give it a shot!" China said as she received her snow globe, "see! I got a prize! You can get one too!"

I sighed, "fine," I gave the man ten ryu and took the gun. I aimed at the figures and searched for something I wanted. Seeing a packet of special tea up near the fifth shelf I aimed and fired, managing to take it down with my third pellet. The next two were useless as I tried to get a frog wallet which I figured Naruto would like.

"Here you go sir! Some of the best tea in this land! Show those people in Konoha how real tea is made," the man said with a laugh as people around him chuckled as well.

We took our prizes and left, by now Zumo and Ko had already gone and gotten something to eat, squid on a stick by the looks of things.

We walked around for some time, watching the stall, playing a few games. Zumo tried the shooting game as well but failed, badly He tried four times the poor kid. It go so bad Ko had to step in and help him shoot down the stuffed monkey toy he wanted, but hey, at least he was happy.

It was some time later when I noticed something, the people began to slowly move towards the shrine, growing curious Ko has us follow them and there on the top was a shrine that looked bigger than the Hyuuga compound.

The crowd however was too thick, we couldn't see past them. Ko tapped a villager's shoulder gaining his attention, "excuse me sir, but why is everyone gathered here?"

"Ninjas from Konoha huh? Well you see the annual tea ceremony is just about to begin," he said pointing at the shrine, "but for people like us we can't see shit, it's too bad really. I heard the shrine maiden this year is supposed to be really cute."

I turned to Ko, "sensei, for the sake of learning more about Konoha's close allies I suggest we try and find a better vantage point to see this shrine maiden."

Zumo snorted, "you just want to perve on the shrine maiden." China blushed at the suggestion while Ko chuckled.

I turned to Zumo, "I don't perv on women," China smiled, "I check them out. There's a difference."

"Yami!" China roared, her face turning red.

"Now now, no fighting," Ko quickly stepped in defusing the situation, "alright Yami, if you really want to see this then," he looked around spotting a tall tree in the back, "there, climb that tree. The rest of us will stay here."

"Right, will do," I saluted the man and ran off.

"And don't try to perve on her!" Zumo called out, laughing as China began to scold him for acting rudely.

I climbed the tree quickly without using chakra, don't want Ko knowing I can do that just yet. I looked around and for the first time realised just how crowded this thing is. It seemed like the whole village was here.

I looked around some more when suddenly the entire crowd became silent. The doors to the shrine opened up and out walked two older women, both around their forties. They walked out with tea making instruments and walked into the crowd.

The people split apart giving them way. They stopped before a well near the shrine whose mouth was sealed shut by a giant metal grate. One of the women took out a very old looking key and used it to unlock the metal bars and lift the grates open while the other set up the tea making tools.

And then, there was a gasp as another woman walked out of the shrine. The woman was dressed in a shrine maidens robes, she looked maybe 16, maybe younger. She had red hair with purple hued eyes. Her body was very mature for her age, even the baggy robes she wore could do little to hide her curvy figure.

I narrowed my eyes at her name;

 **Rias Uzumaki, Shrine maiden of the Gekara**

 **Lv- 14**

 **REp- 0**

An Uzumaki? Well, I suppose that would explain the red hair. Hm, curious, is her sealing rich blood the reason why she is a shrine maiden tasked with keep a monster at bay? If there even is a monster in the first place, for all anyone knows the whole mountain monster thing could just be a story.

I saw Rias walked towards the well, the other women preparing a cushion before the tea ceremony station. Once their job was done they moved away letting Rias sit alone before the tea making instruments.

Her hands moved like water, one could almost feel the calmness of her movement influencing the tea. I closed my eyes and reached out with my chakra sensory perk, feeling the almost smoothing chakra she had within her heart. She wasn't just making tea, she was infusing it with her chakra! No wonder it's said to be potent!

She moved her hands like a water moving through a brooke before finally pouring the finally concoction into a cup. By now the people had all stopped moving the aroma of the tea reaching everyone's noses, making them all less agitated.

Rias stood up and walked towards the well, she was moments away when suddenly I felt a spike in chakra.

"Ko sensei!" I cried out, I was too far but he wasn't, they were closer to it than I was.

"I see it!" Ko replied as he leaped out of the crowd, stopping before the chakra spike which came roaring out of the woods in the form of a giant fireball.

"ARGH!" the people yelled as they all broke out of their trance, breaking into a panic and running away.

Ko's hands blurred through hand seals, "Earth release: Earth style wall!" a twenty foot earth wall came out of the ground before the fire ball, taking the full blast head on.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Save the priestess!**

 **Reward:**

 **?**

 **+8,000 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **The destruction of the Land of Tea**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

"Kya!" I heard a girl scream. I turned to see Rias being dragged away, her steaming tea thrown aside as five people dressed in black ninja garb dragged her away. I immediately pressed yes for the quest.

"Oh no you don't!" I cried out as I leaped out of the tree, landing on another tree branch and running along the tree lines as I rounded on their escape route. I reached them in moment, clearly I was faster.

I leaped off the tree branch and sent five kunais at them. "Ge down!" one of them yelled, Moko from the name floating above her head. She leaped forward and took out a kunai of her own, deflecting all five of mine.

I landed before them in a crouch and looked at their titles, all level 25, meaning they were trained, at least genin level. A few had the title 'Tea traitor' on their heads while other had 'wannabe ninja'.

I looked at Rias, the girl's tear stricken face widened in surprise seeing me, "don't worry princess, everything's going to be just fine."

Okay, genin level threat, be alert. I took out a kunai and opened my inventory as Moko stepped forward with her kunai, "I'll hold him off, you get her out of here!"

"R-right!" the man behind her nodded. Moko was the strongest one here, I'm guessing she's in charge.

"Oh no you don't!" I cried out throwing the kunai at the leaving ninjas only for Moko to deflect it with her own.

Moko smirked, "you need to do a lot better than that ki-" she stopped the moment I moved, reaching into her defences within seconds. I threw a punch at her head that she managed to clock with her forearm at the last moment.

I drew a fanged dagger out and used a reverse kunai grip to plunge it down on her. She displayed some skill, dodging the swipe, I looked over her shoulder, Rias was making some resistant, but they were getting away, I needed to hurry.

I moved backwards, surprising Moko, she was about to taunt me again when I tossed the dagger at her. She ducked, it sailed over her head. I then pulled on the chakra thread I had attached to it's handle, causing it to snap backwards, catching her in the shoulder before returning to me.

"Damn it!" Moko cursed as she held her shoulder in pain, "nice trick."

"Thanks, I hate fighting, so I decided to end things quickly," I put the fang back into its secret compartment in my armour and moved, intending to catch up to the others.

"Where do you think you're going kid? We aren't done yet-" she stopped, her eyes' going wide as she looked down, her limbs freezing, "w-what did you do to me?"

"The dagger was laced with a paralytic powder. Don't worry, you'll be fine in a few hours, but until then," I ignored her and jumped away, running after the other four 'ninjas'.

I ran and came upon all four of them currently fighting Zumo and China. Zumo was using his fist and kicks to take on the ninja holding Rias captive while China had a sword in each hand, swinging it expertly as she took on three of the kidnappers at once.

I moved, I needed to help China she wouldn't last very long. I got behind a kidnapper and stabbed him in the back, startling the man who didn't suspect a thing. He dropped like a bag of bones.

"Kibura!" the other two shouted as they turned their attention to me. The charged at me with their batons, I easily parried them before sending a kick that sweeped one off his feet and on the ground.

Dok!

Came the sound of metal hitting bone as China struck the last one behind the head knocking him unconscious. She panted, wiping the sweat off her brow and nodded at me, "thanks."

I motioned to Zumo, "we need to help him."

Zumo punched the guy in the teeth knocking him down before kneeing him in the groin. "I think he can handle himself," China said chuckling.

Zumo helped Rias up and the two walked towards us. The Sarutobi smiled, "you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine. There was another ninja a few clicks south, but I took care of her," I looked at Rias who looked shaken, "you're going to be alright priestess, you're safe now."

"H-help me," the ninja who I stabbed called out. I looked him over, he was shaking, shock most probably.

I kneeled down before him, "it's fine, I didn't get any vital organs," I pressed a cloth on his woud, "you'll live."

"Why did you save him?" Rias asked in wonder.

I shrugged, "I don't like killing if I can help it. Plus, it's not my place to be judge, jury and executioner. It's-everyone get down!"

I lunged at them, tackling them all to the ground just as a giant wind blast destroyed the tree behind us. I looked up leaped to my feet, kunai drawn, "that was a wind jutsu, we're dealing with a professional here! Stay alert!"

"I wouldn't say that," came a male voice who landed before us. He wore a black kimono with a red tea leaf emblazoned over his right breast coat. On his back was a giant war hammer the size of my head, and it flickered fire.

 **Buloba, Ninja of the crushing rock**

 **Lv- 54**

 **REP- -10**

"He's high chunin level, be warned," I whispered to my team as I stepped between Buloba and Rias with China and Zumo flanking me. China had her swords out while Zumo had a kuna in each hand.

"So what are cute little leaf genins like you doing here?" the man asked with a sick smile, "come to save the sluty little priestess?"

"China, grab her and get out, find Ko sensei and get help," I whispered.

"But-"

"Do it!" Zumo hissed.

"R-right," she nodded as she grabbed Rias and turned to run.

But just then, Buloba appeared before them in a burst of speed so fast I couldn't even track it. "I don't think so," he said with a smile as he pressed a palm against China's chest, sending a pulse of chakra that blasted her off her feet.

"China!" I cried out, jumping to catch her. I quickly covered her body with chakra threads and pulled her close as we rolled along the ground.

"You bastard!" I looked up to see Sumo fight the man, but in moment Buloba had beaten Zumo, sending him flying across the air. I unwrapped myself from China's side and opened my inventory, grabbing five daggers in each hand, throwing them at him.

"You're waiting amo kid," he scoffed as he dodged the daggers easily, one nearly cutting his cheek.

"Bite me!" I roared as I charged him, three daggers in hand, slipping into my Disturbance style. He caught my first elbow swing, but had to move aside to dodge my axe kick. I tossed a dagger at his shoulder, forcing him to duck, which distracted him from my kick coming for his jaw.

"Oph!" he gasped as my heel got his jaw.

 **\- 158 HP**

 **Buloba- HP: 10,292/10,450**

I turned to Rias who stood there looking at me with wide eyes, "run! Now!" She squeaked in surprise before doing exactly that.

Buloba moved aside, rubbing the blood leaking from his mouth and smirking, "my turn," he reached round and grabbed his hammer, bring it around and swinging it at me.

I moved aside, the hammer landing next to me in a thud. But just as I turned to him, he used the hammer's handle like a pole and swung at me, driving two legs into my gut pushing me back.

 **\- 100 HP!**

 **Yami- 4,150/4,250**

'Shit!' I thought holding my stomach in pain, only he didn't give me any quarter, bringing the hammer down again, nearly crushing my head of I hadn't dodged in the last second.

I threw a dagger at his body, Buloba moved his hammer's handle to catch the dagger easily, "interesting dagger, where did you get it?"

I quickly moved through several hand seals, the man's eyes winded, he must have recognized them, "fire release: Spiral Flame jutsu!"

 **-15 CP**

You gotta love the bonus I get for type mastrey, it's like I'm using no chakra at all!

The flames came out of my mouth like a cloak of flames that came at him like a raging tsunami. He easily dodged the attack, which was exactly what I wanted. To move that fast he had to let go of his warhammer, meaning he was now weaponless.

The flames stopped and sure enough his war hammer was left behind. I ran to it, my hands and head lowered underneath my extended boyd to block it from his line of sight.

"Oh no you don't!" Buloba said rushing back at his hammer. He grabbed it and smirked, "bet you thought you were pretty smart huh?"

I lifted my head, showing my hands completing another set of seals, his eye's widened, "no fucking way!"

One hand reached out and grabbed his plan, using chakra to stick my palm to his hand and my feet to the ground. My cheeks puffed as I burped out a giant gust of wind so strong it hit his chest like a bullet.

 **\- 200 CP**

'You're not the only one who can do the great breakthrough jutsu mother fucker!' I thought as I held my grip on his arm, and my standing on the ground. The wind pushed him back, his hammer flying from his grip and into a tree truck.

It finally became too much, his arm popped out of his socket, I held on, refusing to show mercy because he would kill me if I did.

 **-400 HP!**

 **Buloba- HP: 9,892/10,450**

He wasn't dead, not even close. When the jutsu finally ended he dropped down like a rag doll, but I knew he was faking. I was proven right when he swung at me with his left arm with a kunai inside.

I moved back, hands already moving through seals for another jutsus when suddenly a volley of kunai came raining down at Buloba.

The man managed to deflect them all with one arm, growling, "show yourself!"

Ko landed before me, taking up a defensive position, "Yami, are the others okay?"

I turned around to see Zumo helping China back on her feet, guess he really must have hurt her. "China has been hurt, Zumo is helping her out."

"Good, take her to the village fore treatment, I'll handle this," Ko said as his eyes turned cruel, his Byakugan activating, targeting Beluga.

"Do you need my help?" I asked looking over at China who winced in pain holding her gut, I growled, "I really want his head on a platter for hurting her."

"No, I'll take care of this, go," Ko ordered, all sense of lightness removed from his tone.

I nodded and ran away, reaching my teammates side quickly, "how is she?"

"I-I'm fine," she replied, "it's my fault, should have reacted faster."

I sighed, "don't blame yourself. Zumo, carry her, I'll be on gaurd, let's go."

"What about the creep?" Zumo asked looking over at Ko beginning his attack, fighting the man using the gentle fist style.

"You're within my range!" Ko called out, rushing at the man who could barely use two arms to fight, instead he relied on dodging and running away.

"I think he has this handled," I nodded as I turned to them, "come on."

Zumo nodded as he picked China up while I grabbed her swords. We ran around the battle, heading to the village. Just as we saw the light up head I noticed a path created in the forest by something heavy flying through it.

"Wait a second," I called out making Zumo stop.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That," I pointed at a tree truck that was smash apart into piece. On the other side was Bulova's hammer, resting on the round handle up, it's hammer head glowing red, burning the ground around it to ashes.

I walked up to it and lifted it up, it was heavy, very heavy. "Are you seriously going to take that with you?" Zumo asked.

"It's either that or let him get it back and use it against Ko-sensei," I told him as I sealed it into a storage scroll. We continued onwards, reaching the temple from before easily.

We entered into the ground and immediately were surrounded by guards dressed like samurais with their swords drawn and pointed at us.

"You there! Stop where you are and identify yourselves!" the leader of the guards called out.

"Stop!" Rias cried as she came running to us, stepping before us and the guards, throwing her arms out defensively, "they're the ones who saved me!"

"Yes, it's true," a village called out, "their sensei fought of twenty of these kidnappers saving all our lives! They're heroes!"

The captain glared at us, "then where are the real kidnappers?"

"Five of them are knocked out in the forest," I said, "our sensei is fighting their leader. But right now we need help, our friend has been badly injured!"

"Bring her into the shrine," Rias ordered, "we can help her there." Zumo and I looked at each other and nodded, with no other choice we took China into the shrine following Rias as we placed her in a medical room near the back.

Rias were joined by the two older women from before along with others, three older men and another red head that looked like she was Rias' mother.

"What happened to her?" the woman asked, her title made her out to be Chokio Uzumaki.

"She was hit by a focused chakra blast in her sternum," I explained, "point blank. I think something may have been broken."

"Right, Rias, let her bite you for a bit, we need to stabilize her," Chokio said as she moved to the cupboard removing several owls and packets of herbs.

"Right," Rias nodded as she lifted her sleeve showing off her arm to China, "you need to bite me." China blinked, "trust me."

"Do it China," I urged her, "her chakra heals people when they bite her."

China looked at me hesitantly and nodded, biting into Ria's forearm, making the redhead wince.

"How did you know about my chakra?" Rias asked turning to me, I could see Chokio and the others were curious as well.

"You're an Uzumaki correct?" I asked her.

She nodded, "yes, how did you know?"

I pointed at her hair, "when I saw you I thought you had the most beautiful red hair I have ever seen in the world. Of course you had to be an Uzumaki, what else could you be?"

Rias blushed, "I-I see," China grumbled as she glared at ias, biting down a little harder. Rias winced, "not so hard please." China grumbled as she loosened up but continuing to glare at her.

"Tell me ninja, how do you know so much about Uzumakis?" Chokio asked as she brought a green paste and placed it on the table. She then lifted China's dress revealing a blush bruise on her gut, "fractured ribs. Damn it."

Zumo and I turned around seeing China's modesty exposed. I spoke up while I stared at the walls of the healing room, "I have a friend who's like a brother to me in all but blood. He's an Uzumaki too. We recently figured out who his mother was, and in the process I learnt a few things about them."

Ping!

 **Lie successful!**

It wasn't a lie...it's just that wasn't how I knew about the whole biting thing. But I can't just say, 'I saw it on TV' now can I?

"I see, and what was this woman's name?"

I smirked, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can tell you that. Village secret you know. Apparently she was pretty famous, so...well you know."

"I see….was it Kushina?" she asked bluntly.

"And if it was?"

"If it was, then I would very much like to met this boy. There are so few Uzumakis left in this world...he's family. At the very least we should met once."

I shrugged, "I'll talk to him about it."

Just then the door opened and Ko rushed in, his hair a mess and a small cut on his arm. He looked down and sighed, "how is she?"

"A bruise, two broken ribs, but nothing too serious," Chokio replied, "Rias, that's enough, you can stop now."

"Yes mother," Rias replied as she stepped away from China.

"I think I'm feeling a lot better," China murmured.

"That's the chakra working inside you dear, you'll be fine in a few hours," Chokio said, "you boys can turn around now."

We did and immediately smiled at China. "How are you feeling China?" Zumo asked with a gently smile.

"Better. Thank you, both of you," she smiled at me.

I shrugged, "hey, he's the one who carried you. If you're going to give anyone a thank you kiss, it should be him."

"I-I don't think that's necessary," Zumo stammered out, inciting laughter from everyone that made China blush.

"Yami! Stop teasing!" China cried out.

"What? It's true isn't it?" I shrugged, "everyone knows the proper was to thank someone for saving your life is with a kiss."

"Yami!" Zumo cried out.

"It's true," Ko said with a teasing smile.

"Not you too sensei!" China grumbled.

"What happened to the made hammer dude?" I asked Ko as he stepped up, activating his Byakugan to check her for internal injuries.

"He managed to escape," Ko hissed, "he used some sort of rock jutsu to throw a boulder at me."

"Then you probably faced off against Buloba," came a familiar voice as Gembu walked in followed by a company of old men dressed in a similar robes.

"Elder Gembu," Chokio bowed along with everyone else in the room.

"Please, tend to the girl as you were," Gembu waved it off.

"Something tells me you aren't a simple merchant," Ko said with narrowed eyes, "what exactly is going on here?"

Gembu sighed, "it's complicated."

"One of my students is on the table injured and the other one was almost killed. Uncomplicate it for me."

"How dare you talk to the elder like that!" a young man standing behind the squad of old men cried out, "do you know who you're talking to?!"

"Yoshi! That's enough," Gembu glared at the man making hims shut up. Gembu sighed and turned to us, "you are correct, I am not an ordinary merchant. I'm also the elder of this village, my family has been helping run this place for hundreds of years, along with the temple who enact the annual tea ceremony."

"Who is this Buloba?" I asked, "why did he attack Red over there?" I pointed at Rias who blushed at the attention.

Gembu looked at Rias and chuckled, 'they get younger every year,' he muttered under his breath before speaking louder, "Buloba used be a ninja from our village. While we don't have the system the great nations do to churn out ninjas, we do have our own protection. Buloba was one of them, and he was a good man. But...he became...interested in the legend of the village."

"More like obsessed," another elder scoffed, "the boy believed that stonefaces were actually real! Can you believe that?! That fool killed ten people trying to prove his theory and when we caught him he killed ten more to make his escape!"

"And took along with him this village's most prized possession, the last warhammer of the Stone Crushers," Gembu sighed the mentioning of the hammer causing everyone to hang their head in shame, even Rias.

Zemo and I looked at each other. The Sarutobi grinned, "I guess it was a good thing you think ahead huh Yami?"

I nodded, "yup."

Ko raised an eyebrow, "something you want to share?"

I took out the storage scroll and unsealed the war hammer displaying ti before the elder who all became stunned silent, "here you go, one mythical war hammer, near mint condition, previously used by a douche so make sure you wash it before using it again."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Save the priestess!**

 **Reward:**

 **A kiss**

 **+8,000 EXP**

I blinked at the first reward, a kiss? Seriously? Could this thing predict the future now?

Ping!

You have leveled up!

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 31 (300/15,800)**

 **HP- 4,500/4,500 (+20)**

 **SP- 2,175/2,175**

 **CP- 2,550/2,550**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 78%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 32**

 **VIT- 46**

 **DEX- 46**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 51**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 26 (+5)**

 **Points- 5**

"Y-you found it!" Gembu cried out in surprise, "how?!"

Zemo shrugged, "we found it in the forest, figured it would be a good idea if he didn't get his hands on it again."

"Oh my God!" Gembu said as he took the hammer, barely managing to hold it. The elderly men and the priest and priestess all looking at the hammer in almost holy reverence.

"You have done us a great service!" Gembu said as he smiled at all of us, "please, let me repay you, this action mustn't go unrewarded! Spend a day here, let us show you our hospitality! Not only did you save our people from those ninjas but you also brought back this villages treasure! You must stay as our honoured guest! I insist!"

"Don't forget saving Rias," Chokio added, glaring at the fact that the man forgot about her daughter.

"Y-yes! Of course!"

"But why did he kidnap Rias in the first place?" Zemo asked, "what did he gain from it?"

"Well like we said, he was an avid believer in the tale of the strong crushers, and he believed that is the mountains woke up again then the Land of Tea would revert back to it's glory days of great might and power. With him leading us all."

I blinked, "so he kidnapped Rias, who is incharge of making the tea which keeps the king of the mountains asleep. So by stopping the ceremony he would curse the mountain to...holy shit! Did you guys actually finish the ceremony?!"

Zemo gasped, "oh no oh no oh no! We're all going to die!"

Gembu chuckled, "relax young ones, it is just a story. Why if missing a single ceremony means so much, then the mountain king would have awoken a long time ago. While this is tradition, we haven't been able to do it every year for the last thousand years you know."

I sighed, "oh thank God. I so was not in the mode to fight a mountain today."

Rias chuckled, "you have a very nice sense of humor..."

I smiled, "Yami, my name is Yami."

Rias blushed, "ri-right. I'm Rias, Rias Uzumaki...thank you for saving me," she bowed.

"It's fine, please don't bow," I said with a smile.

"Hey! We helped too you know!" China called out from the table before groaning in pain.

"Don't move too much," Chokio scolded.

Rias blushed, "y-yes, all did help but..." she looked at me and gulped, moving forward, leaning forward and pressing her soft lips against mine. My hands automatically went to her hips as hers rested on my shoulders. Oddly enough, the height diffrence was...not really an issue.

I blinked in shock as I stayed still as she slowly moved away. Everyone was silent, Gembu looking smug while Zumo's jaw dropped and China's face looked comical in shock. Even Ko looked surprised.

Ping!

 **You have gained a new skill!**

 **Kissing, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Your ability to please someone through a kiss.**

 **10% satisfaction**

 **+2 REP for the next ten minutes**

I blinked, "was that for saving you?"

Rias nodded as she licked her lips, "isn't that the proper way to thank someone for saving your life?"

"No! It isn't!" China yelled out.

Rias blinked, "really? But you said...oh...that was a joke..."

I blinked before slowly a smile coming on my lips, "well, if it's any consolation….you have very soft lips...and a large-"

Thunk!

That was the sound of China throwing a metal bowl at my head. Sigh, fangirls.

* * *

 **There you go, the frist mission. AU enough yet?**

 **This is just a taste what I'm going to do. Basically I honestly just wrote this for fun. I dont' have any big end goals, just...fun.**

 **Anyway, I was hoping for some advice, I have a Pa. Te. Ron but not many ideas on what to put up, any suggestions?**


	9. The Sand

As the gates of Konoha came up in the distance I couldn't help but grumbled, "we could have stayed in the Land of tea for a day. It's like we had to come back home immediately. Besides, what if the hammer guy came back?!"

"Yes, and I'm sure a pretty red haired priestess had nothing to do with your desire to stay in the land of tea," Ko said with a knowing smirk.

"You look at that hair and tell me you wouldn't do the same," I scoffed.

"Yami! You idiot!" Chain threw a dulled kunai at me which sailed past my head, "stop talking about girls like that! It's wrong with you?!"

I shrugged, "hey, I just said her hair's pretty, what's wrong with that?"

She growled, looking away in a huff. Next to her Zumo snickered, "you're in trouble now buddy."

I threw my hands up in a desperate motion, "women, you just can't seem to win."

We argued a little more all the way till the Hokage tower before putting it on pause on Ko's insistence. We waited for our turn before going up to him and giving the completed mission scroll to the Hokage.

"Team 11 returning from escort mission to the land of Tea sir," Ko said as he stood at attention.

The hokage nodded as he read the report, confirming the client's signature, "alright, everything seems to be in order. Payment will be given you all at the registry counter. Is there any significant to report or will I be wasting everyone's time with a debriefing?"

"There were no complications during the mission sir. We encountered a few...nasty characters targeting our client but genin Yami managed to scare them off," Ko reported.

Zumo blinked, "when was this?"

"During my shift," I whispered back him.

"Alright then," the Hokage looked at Ko with narrowed eyes, "what happened after the mission?"

Ko sighed, "we encountered...difficulties."

"Explain."

"There were missing nins from the land of Tea attacking the village we were at. At the time we attended a local festival in the village. We had all gone for a special tea ceremony there when we were attacked by a giant fireball. I managed to erect a mud wall and lock the jutsu, protecting the civilians but during the confusion five self taught ninjas came in and kidnapped the princess performing the ceremony.

"Yami went after them, Zumo and China decided to follow his lead. They managed to capture the ninjas and save the priestess, but then a chunin level missing nin from the land of Tea appeared. He managed to hurt China, but thanks to Yami holding him off I was about to arrive on time and drive him away."

The Hokage frowned, "I see," he turned to me, "you risked your life for this woman you didn't even know?"

I shrugged, "a life is a life. I saw my chance to help and I did it."

"Really?" the man smiled, "Stan Lee's writing has too much of an influence on you."

I shrugged, "maybe."

The man sighed, "very well, Ko, have a written report on my desk by tomorrow, the same goes for all three of you. I want every detail written down, understand?" We nodded, "good, you have a week off for training and recovery, dismissed. Next!"

We left the hokage tower and wen our separate ways. Zumo and I actually escorted China home, where her mother looked horrified at seeing her little girl hurt. Her father on the other hand seemed proud when he hear she was injured saving another girl from being kidnapped. Strange dynamic that one.

Zumo and I parted ways then, with him going home to sleep for three days, his specific words, and I just wanted to rest, the journey was long and I don't care if I didn't have to eat or sleep, I wanted too!

That night I woke up from my nap to see Naruto standing over me with a grin on his face a mile long. He was ecstatic, he demanded I tell him what happened while he cooked dinner, nothing too fancy just some rice and curry.

I told him about the mission and then about the Uzumaki family member I met there which really excited him. I then told him about the attempted kidnapping and he was excited, 'I just knew it! You totally saved a princess!' No matter how many times I tried to correct him and explain it was a priestess, he just wouldn't listen.

That night after midnight I snuck out of my home and went to the park, I activated the first level dungeon and went inside.

I quickly killed everything in there single handedly earning me 1,500 EXP. Not much at all. Anyway, after the forest was clear I could use it for whatever I want and since the rules of a dungeon still applies, I can stay in this dungeon for as long as I want without any time passing by in the outside world.

The reason for this is because I realised I needed to improve my training. I needed to become stronger, smarter. Faster. I took out a fanged dagger with the Flying Thunder God seal on it' shandle. I couldn't use this during my fight with the hammer guy because...because I never used it before.

I was so focused on keep it a secret I never once used it, or experienced how too! I can't just keep this hidden away, locked up, I just know one day I'll be forced to use this and on that day I need to be ready.

So I threw the dagger across the clearing sticking it into a tree trunk. I walked far away and focused, I opened the jutsu menu and looked at it;

 **Flying Thunder God, S rank**

 **Your can instantly travel to locations with the Flying Thunder God markers on it.**

 **CP cost- 100 CP (for 100 feet)**

I turned to the marker, 'let's do this!' I blurred away in a flash of speed, racing the tree trunk, but the forward moment was too much, I was surprised causing me to lurch forward and trip over a root.

I grumbled, picking myself up and sighed, 'practise make perfect.'

 **A week later:**

I spent a week training with the Flying Thunder God jutsus, I won't brag, but I think after six hours of training every day I'm finally beginning to get used to the rapid movements the jutsus demands.

Other than training I did actually spend a lot of time relaxing, since it was my vacation time. I spent it either going to the movies, spending time with NAruto and teaching him his subjects and finally by writing.

By the end of the week I had finished the fifth part of my Justice series, 'the Justice League'. It was a continuation of Batman V Superman where the Trinity, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman gather seven of the greatest heroes in the world to face off against an extraterrestrial dictator.

I included the Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter into this book. I decided to follow Bruce Timm's Justice League origins for this book, I much prefered that over the hot mess that was the New 52.

The story began with Batman following a lead on a possible alien that was captured by the government and being held captive. He would then call Superman for backup and together they would find the Martian Manhunter, who in my book was instead a being from the moon, so I called him the Moon's Manhunter.

I named the Manhunter John, he would inform inform Bats and Superman that he came to Earth to warn them about Darkseid invading. The three would then be attacked by Parademons. Just then Wonder woman would come an save the day.

The four then go around the world finding Mother Box, here I described them as teleporting seals instead of technology. They would go to Atlantis, where they would enlist the help of Aquaman, after saving his city from a few Parademons that come out of the Mother Box.

The team of five would then track the next box down to Central city where the Flash, a very young and inexperienced hero would help them out and insist on joining them.

At this point they gain two Mother boxes and this alerts Darkseid's army, allowing them to send a small army through, turning Central city into a war zone. Things seem difficult, when suddenly a green light appears, it was then I introduce Hal Jordan.

Instead of giving him a complex back story with the space cops angle, I instead made it that Hal wielded the power of the Green, the embodiment of the Earth and all that's living in it. I basically made him a sage that used green senjutsu.

Then came the invasion. The heroes are swarmed by Darkseid's army and Superman is captured. Batman and Wonder woman go to save him while the rest fight off the army on Earth.

While in Darkseid's palace Batman frees Superman while Wonder woman frees another slave on board, a woman with wings like an angel and a mace that sparkled with electricity. Shaera Hawk had been captured by Darkseid's forces, now she wants revenge.

The eight were now united together. Eight heroes, all facing the swarm of evil. And then, finally, Darkseid arrives. I made it the toughest fight yet for them,, even Superman was physically hurt from Darkseid's Omega beams.

But it was Flash who saved the day, by running so fast he ripped a hole in space and time, sending the evil back to where they came from.

The day was saved, the people called them all as heroes. Hawk girl decided to stay on Earth as she had nowhere else to go. John also stays, though now disguised as a human. Flash is recognized as a hero by all and Wonder woman kisses Batman.

Yes. I am a Wonderbat shipper, bite me!

I hoped including the Flash won't make things too...awkward with my Iwa readers. People will think he's based on Minato, considering the name, the speed, the flashes of yellow. They might even go as far as to call it propaganda, since I did have him being the hero at the end of the day.

I remember walking into the publishing house and giving my editor, Baroma, the master copy of the book. He had snatched it out of my hands and quickly began to read it like a man possessed.

In the end he claimed this book just might break all previous records I held. Here's hoping. Either way I was happy, already this cruel world is being influenced by my writings, hopefully people will at least try to be nicer to each other from now on.

And now after a week of resting, team 11 gathered in front of the Hokage tower yet again, ready to take on the world! I'm ready for anything! Bandits! Pirates! Giant talking apes! Bring it!

"Team 11, washing the orphanage's laundry," Sarutobi smiled, almost happy at our disappointed faces.

"B-but C rank!" Zumo cried, tears coming out of his eyes and we all hung our heads.

The Hokage took a puff from his cigar and smiled, "you just started your C rank missions, it's alright to take a break from time to time. Trust me on that. So for the next month, you'll have nothing by D ranks."

"NO!" China, Zumo and I cried out in horror as the older ninjas chuckled at our antics. Fucking old bags of bones!

 **One month of torture later:**

One month of mission, averaging out to 500 per mission and over 60 mission (chores) completed, resulting in 30,000 EXP. So at least I leveled up;

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 32 (16,000/16,900)**

 **HP- 4,750/4,750 (+20)**

 **SP- 2,300/2,300**

 **CP- 2,700/2,700**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 32**

 **VIT- 48**

 **DEX- 48**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 57**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 26 (+5)**

And the moment I reached a 100% control rate for wind, I gained a surprising new ability! Instead of asking me if I wanted to unlock a third element, instead I was asked if I wanted to combine the two elements I did control, allowing to create a new bloodline!

That's right, I had the option of creating a bloodline limit for myself!

 **Conditions have been meet: Fire 100% control, Wind 100% control. Would you like to unlock a keki genkai!**

 **FIRE + WIND = SCORCH**

 **Or unlock another element?**

 **Lightning**

 **Earth**

 **Water**

Obviously I selected the kekkei genkai!

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 32 (16,000/16,900)**

 **HP- 4,750/4,750 (+20)**

 **SP- 2,300/2,300**

 **CP- 2,700/2,700**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% SCORCH- 50%**

Since I already had 100% control in FIRE and WIND, SCORCH came already half mastered. I tried to create my own jutsus for it, or some kind of training, but the only thing I could do which involved scorch release was lighting a leaf on fire, burning faster that simple fire release jutsu training.

Unfortunately according to the history books there has only ever been one famous user of the scorch release, Pakura, a kouichi from Suna that died quite some time ago. Obviously Konoha had no records of her or her jutsu, so I was stuck with no clue how to train this new new kekkei genkai.

But hey, at least I'm getting a new mission now.

"So, I'm assuming you want a C rank mission," the old man smiled.

"Yes!" I threw my hands up and sighed, "if I have to paint one more damn fence I'll puke! Why do people have so many fences?! They should just learn to get long with people!"

Zumo nodded, "yeah, plus do they all have to be white? Can they be interesting in the least? Have a little more personality than a stone wall?"

Ko nodded as he stepped forward, "we are ready lord Hokage."

The Hokage chuckled, "alright. Now, you have three options mission available, all definitely important and up to your standards of interest, so no fence painting here."

"Oh thank God," China muttered.

"Now, there's first a mission to to the border where you'll be delivering medicine to a village suffering from a plague. Another escort mission to the Land of noodles and a mission to Suna delivering important documents."

"I vote Suna!" I cried out holding up my hand in excitement.

Zumo blinked, "dude, you _want_ to travel in a dessert?"

"It's Suna man! You know how amazing that place is? Another freaking ninja village! Don't you want to know how it looks like?"

Zumo groaned, "I guess."

Ko smiled, "well then if there are no objections," he turned to China who shock hr head, "then I suppose Suna it is."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Deliver the important documents to the Kazekage**

 **Rewards:**

 **6,000 EXP**

 **\+ 5 skill scroll**

 **Failure:**

 **All out war between Suna and Konoha**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I smiled as I pressed yes the moment Ko accepted the mission scroll. Of course that wasn't the only reason I wanted to go to Suna;

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find more information about your Scorch release!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Suna will brand you an enemy of the state**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

We set off the next day, packing a little as possible. I went a step ahead and actually changed clothes, wearing black ninja garbs similar to what Sasuke wore when fighting Gaara, except bright yellow, don't want to die from a heat stroke. I also got a cloak for the sand and some goggles.

Zumo actually laughed at my change in attirer, but then Ko arrived with a clock similar to mine, nodding in approval at my new get up. Thi prompted us to stop by in a nearby village on the border to get China and Zumo a cloak and googled as well.

We traveled at ninja speed, making great time as we crossed into Tani, the land of rivers. There wasn't much to see, a lot of bridges and a lot of rivers, oh and a huge mountain range, but nothing else.

It was two days later when the forest slowly began to die out as we saw the great expanse of desert before us. From then on the trek became...slower. We had to slow down since China and Zumo didn't know how to tree walk, meaning they couldn't channel chakra into their feet to keep themselves from sinking in.

Zumo huffed as he pulled his leg up out of the sand. He looked at Ko and me and growled, "how the hell are you doing that?!"

Ko smiled, "it's simple Zumo, you see, this is the result of an exercise called the tree walking technique. It helps refine chakra control and helps you climb trees. It also can help you from sinking into the sand."

"It's not that hard," I told them as I helped China out of a optically hard sand trap.

"When did you learn it Yami?" China asked in surprise.

"During our week resting," I shrugged, wiping away the sweat on my face from the harsh sun, "I looked it up and bribed a chunin to show me how it's done. I have very good chakra control, so it wasn't all that difficult learning it."

"Hm, I see," Ko said thinking, "well then when we get back after this mission I'll teach China and Zumo the tree walking exercise while you and I can go over another chakra control exercise."

I nodded, "sure," we walked in silence once more before I sighed and asked, "how much further?"

Ko chuckled, "if we keep this rate up we will reach there in two days time."

"ARGH!" I cried out, "that's too long to spend in the desert! There's nothing to do here! Nothing to see!"

"You're the one who wanted to come on this mission," Zumo scoffed.

I grumbled, "yeah, I know..."

"Well then how about we play a game?" Ko suggested with.

"A game?" China asked.

"Yes, a shinobi game," Ko said taking out a shuriken, "I'll throw on shuriken, if you can somehow deflect it back to me with your own ninja tools, that's one point for you, if not, it's a point to me."

Zumo frowned, "what kind of game is this?"

"The kind which helps you learn how to deflect weapons thrown at you," China informed.

"Very good China," Ko smiled, "yes, that's correct, this is not just a game, but training as well. So," he took out two shurikens, "who wants to go first?"

The game was fun, China ended up winning as she scored the most points with my coming in second and Zumo coming third. The Sarutobi really needed to learn how to aim better.

Soon it turned dark and we set up camp for the night inside a cave with me taking first shift. It was a quiet night with nothing notable happening. I did however make sure to leave behind a fanged dagger inside the cave, just in case I ever needed a place to escape. Or dump a body. The middle of the dessert would do just fine.

And then the next day we came upon the village, seeing it off in the distance around noon time. The city was inside a large crater surrounded by large walls and a single entry point. We approached the gates and were immediately halted by the gate guards.

"Stop! State your business here Konoha ninjas!" said the first one.

"Ko Hyuga, jonin, on mission to deliver vital information for the kazekage," Ko stated gathering out ninja ID cards and giving it to the guards who checked them out for a moment before stepping aside.

"Everything seems to be in order," he turned to the gates which were slowly being pushed open. On the other side was a level 42 konichi with bandages covering her hair and the sides of her face. She was dress in a simple sand coloured vest, which seems to be Suna's version of the Konoha's flack jacket.

"Chunin Rovira will be your guide," the gaurd informed us handing us back out cards.

"Please, follow me, don't stray," Rovira informed us, acting as our guide into the village.

We entered for the first time another ninja village. And the moment I did;

Ping!

 **You have entered an enemy village!**

 **-20 REP to everyone from Suna**

Okay, that was unexpected. Technically on paper Suna and Konoha were allies, but there were ongoing hostilities as people hated the fact that Konoha was more prosperous. This was also the reason Orochimaru was so successful in turning Suna against Konoha.

Rovira took us through the main road, surrounding it on both sides were dull almost sand coloured buildings with rarely any luxury items seen. There wasn't even a proper restaurant that I could see.

"Damn, this place is depressing," Zumo said with a whistle.

I slammed my palm on my head, "you dumb mother-"

"What was that?" Rovira asked, snapping to Zumo with a glare.

"N-nothing!" Zumo gulped. The Suna kunoichi maintained the glare for a moment before dropping it. Ko sighed and turned around seeing Zumo a glare that made the Sarutobi kid shudder, good, he needs to learn not to insult people he just met!

In the heart of the village was a giant tower that looked over the village. On the top I could see sentiers looking out and in ground level were a constant stream of ninjas coming in and out.

"Watch yourself," Rovira ordered as we walked inside, moving through the crowds of shinbi that either stared at us or glared at us. Sigh, fucking hell man.

We walked up to the third floor where we found a receptionist that ordered us to wait, sending a not o subtle glare our way.

We sat down and Rovira disappeared in a bust of sand. Ko sighed as he turned to the receptionist, "can I get some water? It's been a difficult journey."

The elderly woman sighed, "I'm sorry, but we're right now in the middle of a drought. Water is limited."

Ko nodded, "we understand," he turned to us and signed for us to remain silent. Zumo nodded immediately while China and I made no outward motion.

We waited for half an hour before the woman finally called us up, "he's almost finished, it'll just be a moment."

Just then the Kazekage's door opened up and a man dressed in white, a mask covering his face walked out. The receptionist bowed while Ko moved the team away, obviously unsure about the man.

But he should have done more than that...a lot more.

 **Orochimaru, Snake Sanin**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- -50**

Holy shit! I did nothing, said nothing, I just watched he walk by, not bothering to even look at our directions. I gulped, scary mother fucker. I didn't even register the woman telling us to go inside, I kept looking back, and just as I entered the office, he turned back and looked at me, narrowing his eyes.

I immediately ran in and shut the door behind me. I almost ran into Ko who motioned me to fall in. Id id so without complaint, praying Orochimaru didn't come in for me.

"Right, so what's this about?" a red haired man sitting behind a desk wearing a white and green version of the Hokage's robes.

 **Rasa, Fourth Kazekage**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- -60**

Oh great, he hates us more than normal, this should be fun.

"Lord Hokage ordered us to deliver this information to you," Ko aid as he took a scroll out of his jacket. The Kazekage nodded allowing Ko to approach and place the scroll on his desk before backing away.

Rasa took the scroll, looked it over before throwing it aside, "was there anything else?"

"No," Ko replied.

Rasa nodded, "you can stay in Suna for one night, I expect you to be gone by tomorrow morning, is that understood?"

"Perfectly," Ko replied.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Deliver the important documents to the Kazekage**

 **Rewards:**

 **6,000 EXP**

 **\+ 5 skill scroll**

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 33 (5,100/16,900)**

 **HP- 5,00/5,000 (+20)**

 **SP- 2,425/2,425**

 **CP- 2,850/2,850**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% SCORCH- 76%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 32**

 **VIT- 48**

 **DEX- 48**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 57**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 26 (+5)**

 **Points- 5**

Luckily for me the reward scroll just ended up in my inventory and didn't appear in my hands in a puff of smoke. That would have caused some trouble for sure. But hey, at least my scorch release was at 76%!

The man waved us away, we walked out and I was so glad that Orochimaru wasn't there waiting for us. Damn, what was he even doing here in the first place?!

Rovira appeared at that point and acted as our guide once more to a hotel right across the kazekage tower. "You have already been assigned a single room," she informed us, "anything further you require will have to be payed out of your own pockets."

"Understood," Ko nodded as she escorted us out of the tower. And then, I saw it. A glowing rock shaped symbol on the tower's walls. A golden symbol similar to the ones the Suna ninja wore.

I quickly walked to it and put my hand on it gaining curious looks from my companions and a cautious glare from Rivora. But I ignored them all;

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You have found a legendary spot: Kazekage tower!**

 **Locations found in Suna: 1/5**

 **Select your reward!**

 **+10 points**

 **+10,000 EXP**

 **Suna style battle fan**

 **Random skill scroll**

I can't use the battle fan, it will appear in my hands immediately drawing attention to myself. The scroll would also cause some smoke and people here hate us enough and suspect us as it is.

My only options were to use the ten points or the 10,000 EXP. And while the EXP was nice, it wouldn't level me up, meaning the more prudent choice was the points, which is what I selected.

Ping!

 **You have gained: +10 points!**

"Yami, what are you doing?" Ko asked.

"Nothing, sorry," I said joining them again.

Rovira glared at me and then the spot I touched. Seeing nothing of note she continued to walk and talk, "you cannot leave the building without an escort, though I doubt you would find anything interesting here," she said glaring at Zumo who blushed.

I sighed, "do you guys have a book store by any chance?"

Rovira scoffed, "paper is rare here, so no, we don't."

I grumbled, "that sucks. I was looking forward to reading your guys literature."

Rovira eyes seemed to soften a little at that, "Suna mainly consists of poets, not many novelists come out of our village. We have main collection of poem we are all proud of, you can have one deliver to you from the post office. We don't have a store, but we do deliver custom orders."

I saw an opening, I can use this.

"Hmm, I'm guessing the poem are about sand and how amazing water it right?" I said, "I think I remember one guy….Bashamichi or something, wrote a fantastic piece of his first visit to the ocean. Honestly, after reading that I was glad even for the tap water I used to wash my clothes."

"You have read Bashamichi?" Rivora asked surprised.

I winked, "haven't you heard? Konoha nin are tree lovers. Is it really that surprising that we also like books?"

The konichi chuckled, "no I suppose not."

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Flirting, Lv- 10 (3%)**

 **Your ability to charm your target to drop their gaurd, confuse them or getting them to like you.**

 **22% chance of it working**

 **+5 REP bonus if works**

I smiled, "so are there any other books you can recommend?"

"Depends, what's your favorite genre?"

"Fantasy...or historical figures," I smiled, time to hint at what I want, "I like reading about great ninjas of the past. Like the fourth hokage, he's my favorite."

Rivora nodded, "yes, I suppose he would be. It would take quite a feet to defeat a biju."

I shrugged, "yeah, that's cool and all, but what I like about him was his style. Dude knows how to dress!" This caused the sand konichi to chuckled. I smiled back, "but that's just me. I also read a few of the ninjas you guys have produced. Like the third kazekage? Magnet release? I can't even begin to image what kind of a powerhouse that guy was."

Rivora smirked, "who do you think would have won? The fourth hokage and the third kazekage?"

I groaned, "well...it depends."

"On?"

"Whether or not they want to kill each other."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well if it's just a friendly spar then the fourth would win easily. The kazekage's powers are deadly, he would have to strain to hold himself back. So the fourth would win easily. But if it was a death match...the winner would be decided on a coin flip."

Rivora scoffed, "oh please, magnet release beats Flying Thunder God any day of the week. All the Kazekage would have to do is destroy those kunais of the Hokage before he could use them."

"But you're forgetting one thing," I smirked.

"What's that?" she asked as we entered the hotel, my team mates following close by.

"The fourth hokage is a seal master," I grinned, "the magnet release is powerful. But if the fourth create a seal which can send out a powerful electromagnetic shock wave, the metal would be demagnetize causing them to become nothing more than heavy sand."

"Such a seal can't possibly exist," she scoffed.

"I bet I can make it in twenty minutes," I grinned.

She raised an eyebrow, "oh really? Is that a challenge?"

"Depends, you chicken Sandy."

"Oh you are on tree hugger!" she grinned, "what are the stakes?"

"If I win you treat me to lunch," I smiled.

Rivora raised an eyebrow, "a date? Really?"

"Yup. Plus I'm hungry," que hungry stomach.

The sun konichi rolled her eyes, "fine. But if I win you owe me your copy of Bashamichi work...you do have it on you yes?"

I nodded, "yep," I carried it in my inventory. It really was a good book. I extended my hand, "deal?"

"Deal," she shock it, "now start sealing tree hugger," she scoffed.

I smiled as I took out and empty scroll and brush. Ko and the others gathered around as I st down in the hotel lobby, placing the scroll on the tea table there and began to construct a seal. Rivora raised an unimpressed eyebrow as she saw the way my brush moved, while Ko groaned, what's bugging him?

"And done," I finished at the ten minute mark.

Ping!

 **A new seal recipe has been added!**

 **Electromagnetic shock wave, B rank**

 **Seal sends out a blast of electromagnetic energy that demagnetizes everything within a 20 feet radius.**

"How do we know if it'll actually work?" Rivora asked crossing her arms.

I shrugged, "I guess you'll just have to trust me," she raised an eyebrow, "or use it against your kazekage and see if his gold reacts the same way. It is based around the same principles yes?"

Rivora's eyes blinked, "how did you know that?"

I shrugged, "I told you, I know a lot about great ninjas," that made her more relaxed, "anyway, I win, so I demand lunch!"

"Please, we don't' even know if it works, it could be a dud," the sun konich shrugged.

I smiled back, "fine, be that way. But you still owe me a date. And...well, I'm still hungry."

She rolled her eyes and turned to Ko, "you got it from here?" Shit! Shit! I need to talk her and learn more about scorch release.

"Actually, we are really hungry, if you wouldn't mind, could you show us the nearest restaurant?" Ko asked with a smile. Thank you sensei! It's like you read my mind!

Rivora groaned for a moment before nodding, "I guess it's fine," she then turned to me, "but I'm not paying."

I rolled up the seal and put it way, "it's fine, be sandy, see if I care."

She groaned, "oh god, that pun, it's like you think no one has ever used that before," she then took us around, stopping a restaurant that served meals throughout the day.

She sat with us for lunch, she and I constantly exchanging book ideas and the like. Half way through the meal though, I finally decided to approach the topic I was so anxious about.

"You know there are a lot of great stories about ninjas, but not enough about kunoichis," I stated, through the statement out in the open.

"That's true," Rivora nodded as she ate her rice.

"Well, there's wonder woman," China offered.

"She isn't real kid," Rivora shot the girl down, making her blush in embarrassment, "we're talking about real konichis."

"Like Tsunade," I offered, gentle pressing China's hand to make her seem more confident.

"R-right," she nodded.

I turned to Rivora, "hey, I just realised, Suna doesn't really have any famous kunoichi's do they?"

She scoffed, "I thought you liked reading history kid, of course we do! We have Chiyo, the mistress of puppets!"

I shrugged, "anyone else?"

"Hm," she blinked, "oh, yes, we have the Kazekage's own daughter, Temari, amazing wind user."

I groaned, "yeah...well, I don't know about her, but I think I understand what you're saying. Wasn't there also some woman who had a special release? Scorch was it?"

Rivora nodded, "yup. Her name was Pakura, she died a hero. Fucking Iwa had her killed," she cursed.

I frowned, "I guess we all hate Iwa. Hm, if I recall correctly she died on an embassy mission to Kiri yes?"

Rivora nodded, "yup, that's correct. Got ambushed and left for dead."

"Damn, the village must have taken that hard. Did she have any family?" I asked with concern.

"Not that I know," she shrugged, "she did have a student named Maki, she took it harder than all of us."

I frowned, "hmm, makes sense Kiri killing her, considering their hatred of bloodlines. I suppose with her death you guys lost all records of the scorch release as well. Too bad you won't be able to train the next one you happen across."

The Suna ninja nodded, "yes, that's true. But not to worry, from what I've been told the scorch release is a very adaptive herself didn't actually have anyone to teach her, she just went ahead and did it. I think Maki once mentioned that her master had built her style up from the ground up."

"Woah, that's pretty amazing," Zuma said in awe.

"You sure it isn't just boring and bland?" Rivora asked with a smile.

We laughed as Zumo blushed even further, but inside I was seething. I had nothing to go on. Pakura herself had built her style up from scratch, guess I'll just have to do the same. Damn, this is going to be hard.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Find more information about your Scorch release!**

 **Rewards:**

 **TM: Hurricane**

 **+3 potions**

Wait what? A TM? A technical machine? One that can teach pokemon special moves?! Holy shit! This is my first time even seeing one of these things! I'm so going to check it out later tonight!

After lunch we got back to our hotel, escorted by Rivora. She checked us into our room and left, warning us to stay inside or else.

The moment we stepped into the room though China cried out, "Yami! Why do you always flirt with every woman we meet!"

I blinked, "well...I was trying to maintain Suna Konoha relations, everyone seemed kind of...hostile to us."

"Oh really?" Zumo asked rolling his eyes, "I'm sure that's true. Can't you just liked tell the truth man? You don't have to make up such lies."

"No, Yami is telling the truth," Ko spoke up, "didn't you two feel it? The glares? The odd looks?"

China mumbled, "I just thought it was because we were foreigners."

Ko shook his head, "no...something is wrong...the Hokage needs to know of this."

I nodded, "agreed."

That night while the rest of them slept I stayed away on the couch looking at my status.

 **STR- 32**

 **VIT- 48**

 **DEX- 48**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 57**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 26 (+5)**

 **Points- 15**

Okay, let's see here. 15 points to spend, okay, first things first, let's get a bonus from VIT and DEX.

 **VIT- 50**

 **DEX- 50**

 **Points- 11**

Ping!

 **You have 50 stat points in VIT! You have gained a perk!**

 **Split second's rush- Grant +20% stamina as emergency reserves if SP drops to 0**

Ping!

 **You have 50 stat points in DEX! You have gained a perk!**

 **Slower- Allows your perception of time to come to a halt during the heat of battle for 30 seconds. Can only be used three times a day.**

The Split second's rush perk was similar to my chakra boost perk. And the slower perk showed prove useful in a fight when I'm being overwhelmed, even a split second could mean the difference between life and death.

I then assigned the rest of the points. Eight into STR and the rest into CHA;

 **STR- 40**

 **VIT- 50**

 **DEX- 50**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 60**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 26 (+5)**

WIth that done I opened up the skill scroll I gained today and selected a skill to level up;

 **Stealth, Lv- 32 (0%)**

 **Your ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

 **Chances of not getting spotted- 61%**

 **For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you**

I so needed to improve my stealth skill. With that done I went to bed, I couldn't risk running out late at, even if I had a decent stealth skill. It could mean freaking war!

After than I opened up the TM I got and took it out. It was in the form of a disk with the letters 'TM' on it's surface. It would teach a pokemon a move...but I was curious, could it teach me as well?

I pressed the disk against my forehead and waited...but nothing happened. Damn, guess only pokemon can learn this. Oh well.

So I went to bed and the we all woke up early the next day. I quickly hide a fanged dagger inside the floorboard of the hotel room, similar what what I did for the inn in the Land of Tea. Now I had a direct route inside an enemy ninja village. Hopefully if people to discover it, they wouldn't know what it is and would just throw it out. Hopefully.

We left with Rivora there bright and early. She guided us out of the village with a wave, I guess she was soft on us after spending some time chatting and eating.

We didn't do much on the way back, it was just a simple mission. I honestly wish though that the next mission isn't as calm as this one. I need excitement man!

 **A few days later:**

We did eventually reach Konoha in one piece. The moment we entered the gates we went straight to the Hokage tower and Ko gave our report to the old man.

The mission now officially over Ko ordered us home to rest before coming back the next day for training.

It was early in the morning when I found myself back at training ground 11 meditating with a leaf pressed between my palms.

Ever since returning home yesterday I have been training to create my own scorch style jutsus. It's been a pain, but I managed to dissect the main principles of both fire style and wind style.

I found that the tiger hand seal was for fire style jutsu and the bird hand seal was for wing style. This mean scorch style, a mixture of these two, had to use both in some form.

So I began to experiment, using the hand seals for Great fireball, but instead of using the tiger seal at the end, I used the bird.

And not surprisingly, nothing happened. It was a dud.

So I moved on, instead of using jutsu I decided to use nature control, mainly training myself to use scorch style chakra alone.

I looked down at the leaf between my hands, while before I could only burn the leaf with my scorch release, now I could actually create a small ball of fire so potent, it began to dry up the leave around me just by existing.

I focused and held my hand tightly together. Slowly the leaf started to burn with a yellowish flame. I opened my palm and held out the burning fire ball as it slowly began to heat up. I could feel the heat, but it couldn't touch me as slowly the moisture around me began to burn into nothing.

I smiled, this was the perfect first step to mastering the scorch style. Suddenly I felt two familiar chakra signatures approaching, China and Zumo. I put of the leave and got up, I waited and in moment they landed before me.

"Hey Yami," Zumo waved.

"Hey you two," I waved back, "what's new?"

"Nothing much," China shrugged, "when I got him yesterday my mother and father were so worried. They thought I was going to get hurt again. I'm glad nothing went wrong during this mission."

Zumo nodded, "don't I know it."

I felt Ko's chakra approach us, "sensei is here," and moment later he arrived, "morning sensei."

Ko blinked, "Yami? How did you know I was coming?"

Hm...oh well, might as well reveal a few of my tricks, "I sensed you reach. I think I'm a chakra sensor."

"A what?!" Zumo's eyes winded.

"I'm sorry, but what does that mean?" China asked.

"It means that Yami can detect people's chakra on an emotional level," Ko said humming, "I see, that would explain how you knew about Balubo's oncoming attack. I just chalked it up to instincts. Why didn't you mention this before Yami?"

I shrugged, "I didn't know what it was, I just thought it was my sixth sense, or whatever people call it. It wasn't until I read up a little on chakra system when I realised what I could do."

"Hm, a chakra sensor is pretty rare," Ko groaned, "what is your range?"

"I think around 300 feet," I shrugged, remember the perk I got.

"That's not half bad," Ko nodded, "very well, I'll keep this in mind. Thank you for telling us this Yami, it can be very useful in the future."

"You're welcome."

"Right, let's begin then," Ko moved towards a tree and tapped on it's trunk, "today I'm going to show you how to tree walk, Yami, if you'll do the honours?"

I nodded and quickly walked up to the tree, climbing the side before walking underneath a branch and hanging upside down.

"Woah! So that's how they do that!" Zuma said in awe.

"Yami here achieves this state by placing chakra into the soles of his feet, allowing it to gain a sticky property that latches onto whatever surface you stand on," Ko explained, "but you need to be careful. Too much chakra and you get blasted off, too little and nothing will happen. Your goal is to climb till the top of this tree, don't worry if it takes some time, usually it will take one a week to achieve this."

China and Zumo nodded and quickly stood before a tree, using a kunai to mark their progress as they climbed up. Predictably Zumo's control sucked balls while China was able to just get a few steps in before falling down.

"Now while they are doing that, you and I can train in the second stage of chakra control," Ko and I walked over to the small pound the training ground hand. The Hyuga walked into the water and stood on it's surface, "water walking."

I smiled and followed him, stepping onto the water surface with practised confidence. Ko looked surprised when I didn't fall in. I walked next to him and smiled, "done."

"Since when could you do that?" Ko asked curiously.

"I've always had very good chakra control," I admitted, "in fact I'm pretty sure I have perfect chakra control."

Ko groaned as he activated his special eyes and looked at my feet. They widened in surprise as he nodded, "yes, I do believe you're correct. This is the most perfectly control supply of chakra I have ever seen. I don't think even a drop is wasted. Amazing, even your reserves aren't too little, hm...you can be quite the formidable ninja when you grow up Yami….very powerful indeed."

I smiled, "thank you...so, what now?"

Ko sighed as he deactivated his dojutsu, "now? Well I'm not really sure, I actually wanted to spend the day teaching chakra control, but if you can already do this...hm, do you have anything you wish to learn?"

"Depends, how many fire style and wind style jutsus do you know?" I asked curiously.

Ko hummed, "well you see Yami, due to my clan's rules I don't know much high level ninjutsu. I know a few basic ones, and I believe you already know more than me when it comes to wind jutsu."

I sighed, "no offense sensei, but your clan not allowing you to learn ninjutsu is kind of like cutting yourself with your own kunai."

Ko chuckled, "yes, the maybe so...hm, well how about this, you and I will go to the library and I'll use my jonin level clearance and allow you to take one jutsu from the library, what do you say?"

My eyes sparkled, "yes! YES! Let's go!"

"No so fast Yami," the Hyuga chuckled as he made a familiar cross like seal with his fingers creating a second version of him, "there, he will take you to the library to get you your books, I need to stay here to keep an eye on China and Zumo."

I gaped, "is this the shadow clone jutsu?"

Ko nodded, "yes, I'm suprised you know that Yami."

"It's a jutsu the second hokage invented, of course I would know about it," I looked at the clone and found myself torn, "sensei….do you think you can teach me this jutsu instead?"

Ko chuckled, "I thought you would say that. Sorry kiddo but no, this is a kinjutsu, and while you do have very good chakra control, people with bigger reserves than you have died because they used this jutsu without care for the repercussion. How about this though, I'll teach you the shadow clone jutsu the moment you become a chunin, deal?"

I blinked, "wait, are you going to enroll us in the chunin exams?!"

Ko laughed, "no Yami, don't get too excited. You three aren't ready for that yet. But maybe the one six months later would be better suited for you."

I groaned, that was right in the middle of the time NAruto was going to graduate...hm, should I be worried about Mizuki interfering? Neah, it sorted itself out last time, I'm sure now won't be that different.

"I accept your offer Ko sensei," I nodded at him before turning to the clone, "let's go."

Ko waved us off as he sprinted towards the library, the clone easily keeping up with my max speed. We reached the steps and I immediately walked in.

I noticed not much had changed, except there was now a poster on the library wall with the words, 'Stan Lee's newest work coming soon! Justice Leagues! Featuring the Trinity and other heroes from Lee's amazing mind!'

I chuckled, I almost forgot about that.

"Ah Yami, I'm surprised to see you!" Misa walked out with a pile of books under her arm. She looked at Ko and smiled, "and you must be his sensei, a Hyuga yes?"

"Yes ma'am," Ko bowed.

"Thank you for taking care of him, I know he can be a handful sometimes," Misa said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" I cried out.

Ko ruffled my hair, "he's no trouble at all."

"Well, what can I do for you today?" Misa asked going behind her desk.

"We're just going to use the jonin section to find this one a jutsu to learn," Ko said pointing at me.

Misa blinked in worry, "are you sure that's wise?"

Ko nodded, "trust me, he's naturally gifted at chakra control, he'll be fine."

Misa sighed, "very well, but please, keep an eye on him. He's known to have shifty fingers when it comes to books," she glared at me making me smirk.

Ko nodded, "I'll make sure he only takes one." And with that Ko guided me into a section of the library I had never been, the second floor.

The first was for genins and the public. The first was for chunin and the second, well that was reserved for only jonin. And now me. I was so going to get my hands on any other scroll I could!

Ping!

 **Quest alert!**

 **Steal some scrolls!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+5 points for every jutsu you steal**

 **Failure:**

 **Getting caught will cause you to get banned from the library until you become a chunin**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

Hell yeah I do!

We reached the second floor and Ko motioned me forward into a shelf filled with jutsu scrolls, arrange by their nature affinity, "go ahead and see if anything interests you. And remember, you can only take one. And don't try anything funny," he said activating his eyes, because I have my eye on you."

I rolled my eyes, "wow, I haven't heard that one before, honestly sensei, you need get new puns."

Ko chuckled as he deactivated his eyes and went to another row, leaving me alone. But I knew since he did have those eyes, I would technically be under watch...meaning I'll just have to be quick about it.

My advantage? He didn't know about my inventory not can he see it. So that's a plus for me. I began to look around the jutsu, focusing on the wind and fire types for now.

I found two fire jutsu of note and one wind one I liked. I looked over my shoulder to see Ko looking at a book on chakra manipulation. I opened my inventory and slipped one fire jutsu inside along with the wind jutsu. Then I grabbed the scroll and pretended to read it for a while before looking for more. Hey, if he's going to make it so easy for me, I'm going to walk all over him.

I looked around the jutsu sections when my eyes slowly glossed over into the genjutsu section. Curious, I put the fre scroll I was carrying back in it's shelf and went to Ko, "hey sensei, is it okay if I check out some genjutsu instead?"

Ko looked up, "oh? Nothing interested you?"

I shrugged, "I just want to keep my options open you know."

Ko nodded, "go ahead Yami," he said activating his eyes to look me over one time before raising an eyebrow, "huh...I was expecting you to take something."

I scoffed, "please, what type of ninja do you take me for?" I smiled going into the genjutsu section and looking them over.

I didn't find anything that interested me, but, right next to the genjutsu section was the kekkei genkai section. Which really surprised me as it had jutus for things like ice release, boil release and the like. Obviously I couldn't find the scorch release or any information about it in here.

So sadly I was forced to return to the first fire scroll from before, taking it and walking over to Ko, "I'll take this."

Ko looked over and checked the scroll, "fire release, great fire annihilation jutsu. Hm, okay," he gave me a once over with the byakugan before taking me to the counter to check it out.

When I left Misa gave me a narrowed glare, the only bat just knew I had done something, me smiling like an idiot didn't help things either.

The moment I left the library Ko's clone disappeared, but not before giving me the day off to learn the jutsu and the hand seals involved. Hehe, as if I would even need a day.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Steal some scrolls!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+5 points for every jutsu you steal**

 **Total reward: +10 points**

I went home as soon as possible and made copies of all the scrolls I took, since they were valuable, I couldn't just burn them by quick learning from them.

After that was done I learnt all three jutsu I got;

 **Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire jutsu, B rank**

 **The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball.**

 **CP cost- 600**

 **DMG- 1,000**

 **Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, B rank**

 **Chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a literal sea of flame.**

 **CP cost- 900**

 **DMG- 1,500**

 **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, B rank**

 **The user takes a deep breath and then exhales several small blasts of wind chakra, dispersing them over an expansive range, making it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage.**

 **CP cost- 300 (per blast)**

 **DMG- 600**

Then I dealt with the +10 points I gained from the quest I just completed. I put five points into STR, two into VIT and DEX and one point into CHA.

 **STR- 45**

 **VIT- 52**

 **DEX- 52**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 61**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 26 (+5)**

With three more powerful jutsus in my arsenal I decided it's time for some real training now. I left Naruto a note telling him I was going to training late tonight and went out to the park, activating the natural dungeon.

 **You have discovered a natural dungeon! Would you like to go inside?**

 **Y/N**

 **Dungeon, Lv- 1**

 **Dunegon, Lv- 2**

 **Dunegon, Lv- 3**

 **Dunegon, Lv- 4**

 **Dunegon, Lv- 5**

I decided it was time to finally try out the newest dungeon, I selected the option and found myself elsewhere, again. And this time...it looked fucking scarry.

I was surrounded by lava, I was literally in the middle of a lava pit with smoke covered sky and heat pouring at at me, making me sweat like a pig.

"Fuck!" I looked around, the piece of rock I was standing on was slowly breaking apart into the lava. I looked around and found solid land outside the lava near a small hill.

I drew a fanged dagger and threw it at the shore. The moment it landed into rock I teleported myself there in a flash of yellow.

 **-100 CP**

I sighed looking around, from the location I'm guessing I'm going to be fighting rock types and fire types. Nice. And here I am without a single water jutsu. Fucking hell.

I wanted to use my pokemon, Onix would be great over here and Nidoking would be awesome as well, but I needed to practise for myself. So against my better judgement I decided to not call for backup.

I walked around, the ground hot and covered with shark rocks that cracked like glass as I walked over them. But just then, I heard cry, "MAGMAR!" As suddenly a blast of fire came my way.

I jumped back, dodging the flames and landed away as a Magmar came out from behind a large bolder. It stood seven feet tall and looked pissed. I quickly observed it.

 **Magmar**

 **Lv- 25**

 **HP- 3,500/3,500**

 **SP- 3,00/3,00**

 **Cp- 0/0**

 **CONTROL- 0%**

 **Allegiance- Self**

 **STR- 21**

 **VIT- 22**

 **DEX- 29**

 **INT- 12**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 12**

 **In battle, MAGMAR blows out intensely hot flames from all over its body to intimidate its opponent. This POKéMON's fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in its surroundings.**

 **Kill to gain: 700 EXP**

I can't approach it directly and all my fire jutsu were useless. So that left only one option, I would need to use _that_.

I opened my inventory and reached in drawing out a giant yellow and black battle fan. I carried it on my shoulder, Magmar curious as to what that weapon could do.

 **Uchiha Gunbai, B class item**

 **A battle fan that can reflect basic jutsus. It summons a blast of wind from each swing that can fire based attacks.**

 **Durability- 500/500 (per attack)**

 **Bonus to fire attacks- 40%**

I smirked, "birth it ugly!" Magmar quickly grew impatient, opening it's mouth and crying out as it spat out a blast of fire right at me.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" I cried, swinging the gunbai like a baseball bat, sending a gust of wind so powerful it blasted the flames away.

"Mag?" Magmar asked in surprise as I leaped forward, bringing the fan down on it's head, "MAG!"

 **-200 HP!**

I landed besides and brought the gunbai forward blocking the fire balls Magmar spilled out. "MAG?!" it cried out as the fan blocked all the fire.

It's attack finally stopped, I dropped the fan, performing two hand seals in quick succession, meeting Magmar's eyes the moment the gunbai hit the ground. "Demonic illusion: Hell viewing jutsu!"

 **-10 CP**

"MAG!" Mag Mar cried out as it began to spew out fire randomly.

I jumped away out of reach and began to move into a second jutus set, just to see how effective it would be, 'wind release: Vacuum sphere!' I thought as I burped out three balls of vacuum out, sending them right at the pokemon.

 **-90 CP!**

"MAG!" it cried out blasting out fire from it's whole body. The fire hit the vacuum spheres, and instead of burning it to nothing, it instead added to the spheres, causing Magmar to get hit by spheres of vacuum covered by flames sending him flying back into a boulder, crashing so hard it left an impression.

 **-3,204 HP**

 **Magmar: 0/3,500 HP**

I watched as the Magmar disappeared, leaving behind some cash which I didn't even bother to pick up and a red potion bottle;

 **Burn heal, D class item**

 **Heals any burn wherever applied.**

 **Usage: Once**

Meh, could be useful. I put it way and grabbed my gunbai, holding it on my shoulders with one hand while I held a fanged dagger with my other.

I ran across the lava covered world looking around for more opponent and quickly came upon more and more Magmars.

I used mainly the vacuum spheres to fight them off, while also knocking their own attacks to the side using my gunbai. There was one point where three Magmars tried to ambush me at once, it was then that I had to use the Flying Thunder god jutsu for the first time in combat.

I was walking between two large rock faces with only one path way out. And just then, just as I was about to reach the end of the passage, two magmars blocked the exit while one came charging at me from behind, spewing out flames from it' mouth.

I put the gunbai on my back to block the flames and quickly created seals for the vacuum spheres, but these Magamar were smarter, the moment they aw my hands moved, they went on their side of the rock faces, using them as cover while sending fireballs at me.

So I took out a fanged dagger and threw it, the Magmar moved behind cover as the dagger flew right between them and then in a flash I appeared over the dagger, my mouth bulging with pent up air.

'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!' I blasted on out point blank. I turned around and wun my gunbai, hitting the other one in the throat before I used the hell viewing genjutsu to trick it into attacking it's friend.

And then I finished them all off with my vacuum spheres. Out of that confrontation I gained a special loot item, a fire stone;

 **Firestone, B class item**

 **A stone that has the ability to evolve certain fire type pokemon**

I could use this to level up one of my Growlithe into an Archean. I put it away for later before continuing my little grinding session.

I was around twenty Magmars in when I leveled up;

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 34 (2,900/16,900)**

 **HP- 5,300/5,300 (+20)**

 **SP- 2,575/2,575**

 **CP- 3,025/3,025**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% SCORCH- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 45**

 **VIT- 52**

 **DEX- 52**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 61**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 26 (+5)**

 **Points- 5**

Ping!

 **You have obtained 100% mastery of SCORCH!**

 **Select a new element to master!**

 **Lighting**

 **Earth**

 **Water**

Honestly my one weakness is water, fire can be put out by it and if it's an area effect jutsu then wind is fucked too. So I need the Lightning element as well. So I picked that, unlocking it.

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 34 (2,900/16,900)**

 **HP- 5,300/5,300 (+20)**

 **SP- 2,575/2,575**

 **CP- 3,025/3,025**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 0%**

 **SCORCH- 100%**

I then assigned the points I gained. Two into CHA, two into STR and one into LUC;

 **STR- 47**

 **VIT- 52**

 **DEX- 52**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 63**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 27 (+5)**

After that the magmas became few in between, and instead I got another pokemon showing up. And to my utter surprise, it was one I wasn't expecting to see here;

 **Charmeleon,**

 **Lv- 20**

If this was one of the spawns, I so had to see who the boss was! Fighting the little flame spewing lizard was easy. Just a couple of vacuum spheres and it was down for the count. I gained only 300 EXP for defeating him, and some flammable oil;

 **Flammable oil, C class item**

 **Oil obtained from Charmander and it's evolutions, this oil is extremely flammable and what helps keep it's tail lite.**

Hm, not bad.

After killing around fifteen of those little buggers I found myself aimlessly walking around the now empty battlefield. Until I came upon a giant crater, and right there in the middle of it was, I assume, the boss of this dungeon.

A rock type pokemon, off for a fire dungeon, but sure enough I saw it right there in the middle of the creator.

A Rhydon, essentially a rhino standing on two legs with a huge body, giant tail and a drill for a horn. Not intimidating at all. And right now it was punching away at the bottom of the creator, digging in deeper with a little bit of lava coming out of the cracks.

 **Rhydon**

 **Lv- 35**

 **HP- 25,000/25,000**

 **SP- 9,000/9,000**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL- 0%**

 **Allegiance- Self**

 **STR- 82**

 **VIT- 34**

 **DEX- 12**

 **INT- 19**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 32**

 **RHYDON's horn can crush even uncut diamonds. One sweeping blow of its tail can topple a building. This pokemon's hide is extremely tough. Even direct cannon hits don't leave a scratch.**

 **Kill to gain: 12,000 EXP**

I quickly created a plan, and moved. First, the distraction, "demonic illusion: hell viewing technique!"

The pokemon stopped punching the ground and immediately began to cry out, "Rhydon!" it then began trashing slamming it's feet into the ground over and over again causing more crackin in the ground.

Eather was weak against wind, thankfully I knew just the jutsu for this. I quickly went through the seals before I took out ten fanged dangers in each hand and threw them into the air.

I waited until they came back down at leave with my mouth before I exhaled the jutsu, 'Wind release: Great Breakthrough!'

 **-25 CP!**

The blast of air sent all the daggers flying right towards Rhydon who had his back turned to me. They flew with such speed, their added momentum allowed them to dig into Rhydon's skin while the wind jutsu managed to push him on his face.

 **-880 HP!**

 **Rhydon, HP- 24,120/25,000**

I then began to move through the hand seals for vacuum seals, this time gathering as much chakra and air I could into my mouth. Thanks to my mastery of the wind nature chakra, the cost for each jutsu is reduced by 90% , meaning each ball of air which costed 300 is now only 30CP.

And I needed every single attack I got.

Slowly the Rhydon broke out of it's genjutsu enhanced stupor, that fall must have knocked it senses back into it's head. It then looked at me and roaring, ready to charge. I sucked in more air, waiting for him to come closer. I cried out and charged, horn lowered and spinning around like a drill, aimed at me.

I held my breath, waiting for my chance as it came closer and closer. It was at the edge of the crater and lowered it's horn, ready to skewer me.

But that the last moment I activated one of the Flying Thunder God seals on the daggers sticking out of Rhydon's back. I vanished in a blast of yellow light, Rhydon's horn charging upwards with the strength of a hundred men, but no target.

I appeared behind him, I released the jutsu mid air. The air exploded out of my mouth, bursts of wind came flying out.

 **-300 CP!**

A hundred vacuum spheres, each strong enough to do 1,200 points of damage hit Rhydon in the back. The pokemon cried itu in pain as they all exploded on it's back, sending it flying into the air, it's heavy mass landing a good hundred feet away in a small crater.

 **-120,000 HP!**

 **Rhydon: 0/25,000**

If it was anyone else, like a real ninja, it would have easily escaped. But no, it was just an animal and I defeated it.

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 35 (2,500/19,900)**

 **HP- 5,600/5,600 (+20)**

 **SP- 2,725/2,725**

 **CP- 3,200/3,200**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 26%**

 **SCORCH- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 47**

 **VIT- 52**

 **DEX- 52**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 63**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 27 (+5)**

 **Points- 5**

YES! Now that was fucking awesome! I quickly ran to Rhydon's disappearing body and searched for loot items.

I found a pokeball, a small ruby, a drill shaped sword in the form of the drill on it's head and what looked to be a small red flare gun.

I took the pokeball and the ruby. I then observed the sword;

 **Driller, B class item**

 **A sword made out of the drill of a Rhydon. It can help dig tunnels or tear away enemies as the blade can rotate 360 degrees**

 **DMG: 100**

Impressive, plus it wasn't all that heavy. Hm, maybe I should try and figure out how this works so that I can make more. I put it away and then turned to the final loot item, the flare gun.

 **Flare gun, S rank item**

 **This gun sends out a flare so potent, it draws the attention of whatever pokemon it is alleged to, forcing to come towards the person who fired it.**

 **Pokemon this flare is aligned to: Moltres.**

Holy. Shit.

A legendary?! A legendary pokemon?! This thing will bring a legendary pokemon to me?! Seriously?!

I need to calm myself and think about this. Legendary pokemon, and a flying type pokemon. I so wanted it, but at the same time I had to ask myself, could I even take it on as I am now? The only reason I won against these pokemon is because I had superior jutsu and was smart about it, but against a legendary...it almost definitely going to be a level 80, if the games are to be trusted.

So, I need to plan this out. I can't use this now...and it doesn't say anything about a time limits, so I'm assuming I can use it whenever I want. But I need to plan this through. I have a lightning affinity now, so that means I can learn effective lighting type jutsu, which will be effective against Moltres.

I also need a plan, several trap seals that can keep a flying monster like a Moltres down. I need to prepare...because I must have a Moltres!

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Plan to catch a legend!**

 **Requirements:**

 **3 Lighting style jutsus (0/3)**

 **4 B class seal traps (0/4)**

 **A plan!**

 **Reward:**

 **A chance at catching a Moltres!**

 **Failure:**

 **Moltres is never caught**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

Of course I accept! Damn menu you stupid! With that done I exited the natural dungeon and restarted the level, I wanted to go for another run. But before that I used up the points I gained;

 **STR- 47**

 **VIT- 53**

 **DEX- 53**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 66**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 27 (+5)**

It was three runs later when I finally stopped and decided to go back home. During that time I gained another level;

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 36 (100/25,800)**

 **HP- 5,900/5,900 (+20)**

 **SP- 2,875/2,875**

 **CP- 3,375/3,375**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 52%**

 **SCORCH- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 47**

 **VIT- 53**

 **DEX- 53**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 66**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 27 (+5)**

 **Points- 5**

 **A week later:**

It was a week of training and learning for my team and I. We still did the odd D rank mission, but Ko mainly had China and Zumo doing chakra control exercises or worked on their taijutsu.

After spending the majority of the day with my teammates I came home to work on the trap seals I was constructing for Moltres. I had three in mind I really wanted to do, but so far only one has worked out for me;

 **Fire Suppression seal, B rank**

 **Completely absorbs any fire the seal is placed under, turning the kinetic energy into potential.**

The reason why this was a B rank was because not only did it suppress the fire, is extinguished it. I fired off a Great Fireball at the seal and found it could take the full hit without an issue, absorbing the flames into itself.

I also had two other ideas I was working on, but they were going very slow, seal making was a tough gig, believe you me. So between this and the team training, I barely had enough time to grind in the dungeons anymore.

I did however did have some time to spare, allowing me to search the genin section of the library for a few lightning jutsus;

 **Lightning Release: Bolt shot, D rank**

 **Sends out a compressed bolt of lightning from the tip of the user's fingers.**

 **CP cost: 20**

 **DMG: 25**

 **Lightning Release: Lightning line, D rank**

 **Sends out lightning chakra along a trail of ninja wire.**

 **CP cost: 20 (per second)**

 **DMG: 20 (per second)**

 **Lighting Release: Upper clouds, C rank**

 **Create a lighting strike than ricochets to attack enemy.**

 **CP cost: 100**

 **DMG: 50**

I couldn't learn anymore because when I tried to take out more Misa ratted me out to Ko who put his foot down and forbade me from taking amore jutsu scrolls unless he thought I was ready. Prick.

And when the week was over, we finally got to go for another C rank. We got up bright and early that morning and went to the Hokage tower. Ko waited patiently for the Hokage to give us a mission, and finally, the old man placed a scroll on the table.

"C rank mission to the capital of the Land of Fire. A nobel man wants his daughter to be protected while he leaves to the Land of Wind for negotiations. Shouldn't be too difficult, the security there is top notch, but the nobleman is paranoid. The duration of this mission will be five months."

"A bodyguard mission Lord Hokage?" Ko asked surprised, "do you think that is wise?"

"Do you believe your team isn't ready jonin Ko?" Sarutobi asked smoking a pipe.

"N-no sir!" Ko took the scroll and pocketed it, "we will leave immediately sir!"

The Hokage smiled, "good luck. Dismissed."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Save the lady!**

 **Reward:**

 **+20 REP to all residents in the land of fire**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **War between Kumo and Fire.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

Okay, so I'm guessing things are going to go to shit in the worst way possible….finally! I smiled as I pressed yes, I always wanted to save a princess! Wait...did he say five months?! Ah damnit, Naruto is going to hate this. Evious gaki.

* * *

 **There we go, vola, sorry it took so much longer to write and post up I was...I was trying to figure some things out for my Pat?re/on. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!**


	10. Hono

It took us only a day and a half to reach the capital of the Land of fire. It was called Hono and it was beautiful.

When we came upon it for the first time I actually had to stop myself and gasp. It was like seeing an edo era painting come to life. Buildings built like an edo castle with rooftops reaching at least 20 stories high.

The walls were forty stories high and the gates made out of ironwood. We came upon the entrance and were halted by two guards, both dressed in samurai armor with blades at their side.

"Halt, what business do you have in Hono respected ninja of Konoha?" the gaurd asked.

Ko bowed a little, which we copied, he then spoke, "we are here on a mission for the nobel Socio, he has asked for Konoha's aide in protecting his daughter, we have answered that call."

The man asked to see the mission scroll which Ko produced. He looked it over once before allowing us inside.

The gates opened up to resolve a city so jam packed I thought people would be suffocating themselves, but there was more than enough space for everyone.

The entire city was built upon a hill, with the markets and other commercial builds built near the bottom and around the edges while the bigger houses, or rather castles if you wanted to be technical, rested on the top, with single laned roads being the only way to access them...or roof top.

The people move around, bustling in action. I saw a few ninjas here and there and even detected a couple of high level people hiding behind a few buildings keep an eye on things, but overall the city was amazing.

"Sensei!" Zumo said tugging Ko's hand, "can we try that place for lunch?!" he asked practically drooling as he pointed at a sushi bar.

Ko sighed, "I'm not that rich Zumo."

"Come on! It can't be more than a hundred ryo a plate!" Zumo begged.

Ko sighed, "you don't understand Zumo, you see in the capital, everything is expensive. A single plate there costs around two thousand ryo."

"WHAT?!" Zumo cried out, "that's expensive!"

Ko nodded, "yes, the capital is expensive, very expensive to live in. In fact, the higher you go, the more expensive everything gets. It's just the way it is around here."

Zumo cried, "no! My sushi!"

I chuckled, "come on Zumo, let's go. Maybe the nobel you're going to work for will have something for you to eat."

Begrudgingly Zumo nodded as we made out way up the road. Ko knew where we had to go, so he took the lead, taking us down a long winding road until we finally stopped before a giant set of gates, easily ten feet tall and a gaurd posted at the front armed with a naginata.

Ko gave him the mission scroll and was immediately allowed in. The inside was a japanese style building which was speard wide over. It had four different wings, North, South, East and West with the middle one over six stories tall.

I saw servants moving around from wing to wing, a koi pond near the back and a zen garden besides us as we walked along the stone lined path.

We were quickly greeted by a servant dressed in black armour, who looked very pissed at us. He had a cross shaped scar on his forehead with black hair greying at the temples and a thick beard around his mouth.

 **Gowa Haridischti, Guardsman**

 **Lv- 25**

 **REP- -10**

Wow, he already hates us, that's a nice start. Ko approached the man and bowed, which we also did, "we are from Konoha, here to protect the daughter of the Socio family."

Gowa scoffed, "we ask for protection and they send us children?"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to Ko who just smiled, maining his calm demeanor, "I assure you, my students and I are more than qualified to protect your mistress."

Goaw scoffed, "we'll see about that. Your mission scroll ninja," he demanded. Ko gave it over and the man read it thoroughly. He then turned around and opened the door, "follow me. Master Socio is expecting you."

We walked in, the inside just as lavish as the outside. There were painting hanging on the wall along with various trophy like objects, a samurai mask, a ninja headband from Kumo and a painting that looked like it was made by a chimpanzee, meaning it probably costs over a million Ryo.

We walked into the main building and climbed up to the fourth floor stopping before a closed door. Gowa turned around and looked at us, "stay here," and then knocked, waiting for a moment for permission before entering.

The moment he left China grumbled, "what a fucking prick."

I snorted, "you realise he can still probably hear you right?"

China blushed, "w-what?"

"A protector of his caliber will most certainly be capable of at least that," Ko said with a node.

China's blush turned red, she was about say something when Gowa opened the door and looked at us, his eyes resting on China the longest, "you may enter."

We walked in as Gowa closed the door behind us. The office was lavish as well, the far wall covered with books, at least a thousand displayed proudly and not a spec of dust on them, either he really loves to read or he has a good maid.

"Ah, ninja of Konoha, welcome," sitting before us behind a lavish wooden table was a thin man with a goatee and almost blue like hair. His eyes were light brown and he wore large ornate white robes with blue highlights. His smile seemed nice enough and his face was aged, like he had lead a difficult life.

 **Dogino Socio, Adviser to the Daimyo**

 **Lv- 18**

 **REP- 20**

Woah, 20 REP already? And that didn't include the any bonus!

Ko stepped forward and bowed, "we are at your disposal," we copied our sensei's movements to the letter. I have a feeling I'm going to have to bow a lot.

"Please, stand tall," Dogino nodded. He looked over our mission scroll before looking at our team, particularly China, Zumo and me. He sighed, "tell me jonin Hyuga, your team, are you sure they are up to the task I have asked for?"

Ko nodded, "I assure, my team is more than ready for anything that will be required of us."

Dogino sighed, "that may be true, but their age is still an issue." Okay, I don't like him. I need to impress him, but how? I looked around and immediately spotted another trophy on his wall, but this one was familiar, it was the Fourth's tri pronged kunai. Only this was… off.

I narrowed my eyes to studied it and apparently my lack of focus drew people's attention to me. I felt China elbow me, I turned to her and hissed, "what?"

She motioned over to Ko and Dogino, the former looking disappointed while the latter seem amused.

"I'm filled with confidence already sensei jonin," the man said in a mocking tone.

"I assure you, Yami isn't always so unfocused, we are more than up to the task," Ko said defending me.

Dogino sighed, "yes, you may believe that, but that doesn't change the fact that your ninjas are nothing more than children," he looked to me, "easily distracted children at that."

Okay, not that pisses me off. I stepped up, "I do apologize for that, really, I do," Ko seemed to motion me to step back, but I ignored him, "you see, the reason for that is simple," I pointed at the tri pronged kunai, "I had my attention on that."

"Ah, I see," Dogino smiled and nodded, "my greatest possession, the kunai of the Fourth Hokage. A treasure for sure. I payed quite a lot for that piece."

"You mean you were cheated out of a lot of money for that piece," I corrected him.

Dogino raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

I pointed at the kunai, "that kunai is a fake. A badly made one too. They didn't even put in the efforts to make it seem like the real piece."

Dogino snorted, "and how do you know this? Are you a seal master?"

"Kind of," I shrugged, the man rolled his eyes, "but I also have this," I opened my inventory and moved it inside my pocket and selected my tri pronged kunai, drawing it in such a way it seemed like it had been in my pocket the whole time. I held it before the man, "this is the real tri pronged kunai of the Fourth Hokage."

China and Zumo looked shell shocked while Ko just winded his eyes. Even Gowa looked a little startled, his hand going towards his katana.

Dogino blinked, he looked at my kunai and the one he had on display. Even a moron could tell that the seals were different. He looked at me and blinked, "and how can we know that the seals on your kunai are not the fake ones and mine being the genuine article?"

"Because I was given this kunai by the Third Hokage himself, not some shifty looking black market con artist," I twirled the kunai before putting it back into my inventory, seemingly like I sealed it away to everyone else.

"And why would the Third just give you such a valuable, if not historical article?" Dogino asked with a curious look in his eye.

"Because I gave him something much more precious," I told the man, "the cloak Minato Namikaze was wearing the night he died fighting the Kyuubi."

"What?! Where did you find it?! Was there anything else?!" he asked jumping to his feet.

I shrugged, "I just found it in the forests surrounding the village. There wasn't anything else of note," I looked at his disappointed face, "I hope this prove my team and I are more than qualified to protect your daughter. Sir."

I then stepped back, Ko gave me warning side way glance while China and Zumo looked like they had a hundred questions.

"If what you're saying is true then I have a to go see a man about ten million Ryo," Ogino grumbled, he looked at Ko and nodded, "very well, Gowa, show them to their quarters and give them anything they need to set up. You can meet my daughter tonight," and with that his dismissed us.

We bowed and walked out, I looked back to see the man open the case and look at the kauai, grumbling under his breath about some man named Samo.

We walked out and immediately China asked, "why didn't you tell us you had one of the Fourth's kunai?!"

I shrugged, "didn't seem relevant. It's just a good luck charm I carry around."

"You know Yami, since you're pretty good at seals, you can try and figure out how that thing works!" Zumo said with wide eyes, "you could be the second Flash!"

"Yeah right," Gowa snorted, "seals don't work that way kid. You can't just copy it down, you need to make it, from bottom up."

I nodded, "he's right," Zumo deflated hearing that, "but then again, I might just on day try and figure out how this thing works. So who knows."

"Be warned Yami, ninjutsu isn't a skill for the reckless, you need to be taught by a master," Ko warned, "I don't want you even attempting to do anything of the sort without telling, understand?"

I nodded, "I promise, I won't try to learn the Flying Thunder god jutsu without tell you first," I didn't mention that I already knew it. Hehe! Technically for the win! My promise seemed to calm Ko down. China took this chance to drill me about how I came to find the cloak, soon Zumo also gave out questions, but not before informing me how much I sucked for not telling them about my adventures.

Gowa lead up to the North wing where each of us got a room. Kind of lavish and useless, but whatever, as long as I don't have to hear Zumo's snoring I was happy.

I quickly unpacked and readied myself, loading my person with as many weapons and tools I would need, never know when an enemy will attack. I also put my hood up and my mask around my lower face, no need for the girl to feel like I'm a real person, might make her feel like she has to talk to me.

Ko called us all to his room and had us sit down and explained the mission details, "we will each take turns watching over the girl," he said showing a timetable for the day, with each of us taking 6 hour shifts.

"Zumo, your time will be from noon to six in the evening. Yami will watch over her from six till midnight where in I will relieve him. I'll keep watch until six in the morning and China, because she tends to wake up early, will keep watch from six to noon. We will also have training, I've asked Gowa permission to use the grounds behind the residential area. Training for Yami and Zumo will be from eight to eleven, China, I'll teach you after your shift ends. Any questions?"

I raised a hand, "what type of training?"

"Combat," Ko said with an almost sadistic smile. The three of us shivered at the word, combat meant taijutsu, and no one wants to face off against a Hyuga in a taijutsu spar. Lucky Ko allowed us to use ninjutsu, so that was something.

That evening we all walked into the main building and met with Gowa and his men. They gave us a rundown of the entire building's structure. We had five minutes to memories it before they burnt the map, no wonder the Hokage said these guys were paranoid.

After that we were brought into the dining room where we found Dogino sitting at the head of a twenty seater table with only one other person accompanying him.

Ko stopped a good ten feet away and stood at ease, a movement we copied. Immediately Dogino noticed us, "ah, good, right one time. Sweetheart, these are the ninjas I was telling you about."

The girl looked around our age, maybe a year older thanks to her height. She had her father's blue hair, only hers was brighter and put in a traditional knot. She wore spectacles covering a pair of doe brown eyes and a long kimono that covered her arms and legs.

She didn't have any curves, sadly, damn loli, immediately all hopes of me watching over a busty red head fell through...hm, maybe I should visit Rias some time. Yeah...wait, focus!

 **Moe Socio, Okuta**

 **Lv- 9**

 **REP- -10**

Huh, okay, she hates us. Good to know.

Moe looked at us from her meal, her eyes landing on Ko first before gazing over us. She sighed and turned to her father, "father, this really isn't necessary. Gowa is more than capable of taking care of me, as he has been doing for all my life."

Gowa seemed to puff his chest up at this, smiling in victory. Dogino on the other hand sighed, "that may be true Moe, but they will be staying here, just for a little extra protection. I am going to be spending a five months with the Daimyo initiating a new trade deal with Kumo, and there are many...parties that wouldn't like to see such a deal happen. They are just a precaution, that is all."

Moe looked at us, narrowed her eyes at China before scoffing, "fine, if you insist."

The man nodded, "good," he turned to Ko, "I'm assuming you have made your own watch schedule?"

Ko nodded, "yes sir. I'll watch over her from midnight to early morning, likely when any assailant might target her. China," Ko motioned to her, "well keep watch after that followed by Zumo and then finally Yami," he pointed at each of us in turn. "I hope that is satisfactory."

Dogino waved Ko's worry away, "that's fine," his eyes then settled on me, "and as for you young man, I have to say, I was skeptical, but your claim was true. I had a seal master brought in to see the kunai, it was a fake. Thank you for that."

I bowed, "you are welcome sir."

Dogino nodded, "right, everyone leave, I need a moment alone with my daughter." We all bowed and left. Ko and the other's went back to their rooms while I stayed behind, it was after all 8 in the evening.

I stayed by the door and waited, and soon Moe walked out, surrounded by two of Goa's guards. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "so your first huh?"

I nodded, "yes. How would you like me to address you? Ms. Socio or madam?"

Moe scoffed, "whatever," she turned and walked away, her guards snorting in laughter as they followed her. I sighed as I followed them. We came upon the East wing, where the entire second floor was just for her.

The guards opened the double door for her as she walked in. I made to move inside as well when she held up a hand, "where do you think you're going?"

"I'm your assigned bodyguard, hence that means I need to be with you at all times," I explained.

"You can't just come into my room!" she cried out.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're a boy! That's why!" she cried out.

I sighed, "I assure you miss, I am not a pervert or would ever act like that towards you. But that being said I can assure you that you won't even notice I'm there, you can continue to act however you wish."

"And you can't do all that from outside?"

"Ninjas can't see through walls," I told her, "well, my sensei can, so maybe when it's his shift you can ask him to wait outside, but I need to be inside, with you to make sure someone doesn't sneak in."

"Why do you think we are here kid?" one of the guards asked.

"He is right," Moe nodded, "they can protect me from outside, so can you."

I looked at them and then at her, "...very well, but if you are insistent on that at least let me ward your room to alert me if something does happen. That way if anyone other than you ever steps into your room while you're in there I'll know."

She scoffed, "what are you? Some sort of seal master?"

"Yes," was my immediate response.

"Liar," she huffed, "you look like you're thirteen! It takes years to become a seal master!"

"Actually I'm eleven, I graduated early because I'm very smart, I picked up sealing easily," I shrugged, "trust me, I know what I'm doing."

She looked at me and sighed, "fine. Go ahead," she moved aside letting me in.

I looked around, giant soft four poster bed, two shelves on either side filled with books, a table with more books on it and a couple of paintings hanging up on the wall.

I took out a scroll and looked around, there were five windows and one balcony. I took the scroll and tore of piece of paper, quickly scribbling down a seal I had made a long time ago that would detect intruders. I used it for security for my home, people had tried to break in once they learnt Naruto was living there as well.

I placed a seal under each window and one on their hinges. This way, if someone even opens the window I would know and if they somehow step inside the seal under the window worked as a proximity sensor, telling me i they came from outside in and going from the inside to the out.

I also put a couple of warning alarms in the room which I could remote activate, in case the guards outside had to be warned. I placed a few more security seals and hide one small Flying Thunder God seal behind her bed, barely seen.

While I worked Moe had taken up sitting on her bed, observing me. I walked to her and nodded, "it's done. Please don't try and sneak out during the night, that will set off the alarms."

Moe raised an eyebrow, "and why do you think I would do such a thing?"

I shrugged, "just a warning. Good night madam," I bowed before leaving her room standing outside with other guards.

"So shrimp, have you ever killed a man?" the gaurd asked me ten minutes into my watch.

I shook my head, "no."

"Have you ever killed anything?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes, animals."

"Oh? What was it? A big scary rabbit?"

"No, I was given a puppy to raise. I cared for it for five years and when it came time to graduate I was asked to run a kunai down it's throat and skin it."

The guards gawked in horror, blinking at me. Under my mask I smiled, that got them to shut up. Finally. I don't think I could take six hours of them taunting me.

 **Three months later:**

This was a form of punishment, I'm sure of it.

I'm stuck here, in this god forsaken mansion for five fucking months! I want to fucking kill Moe myself just to end the mission early!

There were no natural dungeons anywhere in the city, I know, I checked. The city itself was expensive I could barely buy anything without people wondering how a kid, let alone an orphan, could afford all that. So I was stuck, in the mansion, doing nothing but train with Ko and Zumo, with China on gaurd duty at the time.

But on the plus side, I did level up a few of my skills a few times;

 **Disturbance style, Lv- 44 (0%)**

 **Akin to a warrior's dance performance, a user of this style is able to rapidly and relentlessly bombard their target with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch his opponents off-guard.**

 **DMG- +85 + STR + DEX**

 **Speed- 59% faster**

Since I spared with a Hyuga everyday for the past ninety days, obviously my skills improved. Though not by a lot, at least now I could keep my with Ko to some degree, though beating him in Taijutsu is still a loooong way off.

 **Maintenance, Lv- 28 (30%)**

 **Maintaining something is just as important as owning it.**

 **+45% bonus to all items you maintain (clean, polish oil) for whatever their use is**

 **Bonus lasts for 50 minutes**

Since I could do nothing but train I took to making sure every tool I had was keep in tip top condition, meaning regular polishes.

 **Chakara thread, Lv- 30 (60%)**

 **A concentrated thread of chakra that can be attached to manipulate certain objects.**

 **CP cost- 3 CP per minute per 1 feet**

 **Max length- 270 feet**

And finally I also worked on the threads, since they were useful in their own way, mainly helping me control my weapons after I throw them.

After training though I usually had free time from noon to six, when I began my shift. So I did what any person would do, read books and more importantly, I began to write.

I didn't really have time to write, actually sit down and a lot time to write regularly since I began my ninja career. It was usually whenever I gained any free time between missions.

But now, I had a room to myself, meaning some privacy and silence. I also had time and ideas I needed to put down. So I began to write. I finished three books, each taking a month's time.

The first was Harry Potter...yeah, sorry J.K. Rowling. Introducing magic to the ninja world was difficult, but I explained it as a different form of chakra that only certain people could use.

I highlighted several interesting ideas, like Harry's desire to help people and the reason the Blood wars even began. To a world like the Elemental nations, blood was given a lot of importance and I wanted to show them just how stupid that all was.

I finished the first three books, the fourth on it's way. I had contacted Baroma, my editor, and told him to be ready for them the moment I returned to Konoha. He was excited as hell at the prospect of a new book series, he didn't even bother asking what it was about before accepting a seven book deal with me.

So that was how I spent my time here, between guarding the girl and training, time moved pretty quickly. And it was around three weeks into my third month on gaurd duty that something of note happened.

I felt my seal trigger, but only it wasn't because someone was coming inside, but rather that someone was going outside.

Curious, I walked inside and found the room empty. Growing cautious I immediately ran to the balcony and saw a long piece of rope tied around the railing, going down to the ground.

I looked around and immediately spotted her wearing a hood and sneaking around in the bushes, moving towards the gates. I rolled my eyes and leapt off the balcony, landing softly before running for the girl.

She was crouched behind a bush, looking at the gaurd by the gate when I stepped up behind her and cleared my throat, "what exactly are you doing madam?"

"Ep!" she cried out turning around to look at me. Her eyes widening in horror, "what? How?! I was so quiet!"

"You tripped my seals," I told her.

She blinked, "wait...those were real?"

I sighed, "yes, of course they were. Why do you think I made them? For show?"

She nodded, "I thought you just wanted me to think you were keeping me safe. You know, a placebo."

I sighed, "well, sorry to inform you, but I do actually know what I'm doing. And now, that leads me to my next question, what are you doing?"

She looked nervous. She bite her lips and looked around, the guards hadn't noticed us yet. Heh, top notch security my ass.

She sighed, "I-I...please, you have to let me go out tonight!"

I raised an eyebrow, "and why tonight?"

"Be-because," she looked down shyly, "because today's the day the new Stan Lee book comes out!"

I blinked. Okay, I didn't expect that. I figured she was going to meet a boyfriend or something, not this!

"Ah...you're going to sneak out, endanger your life...because of a book?" I asked her.

"It isn't just any book!" she hissed back, "it's Stan Lee's greatest work! My friend got an special preview and she said Batman, Wonder woman, Superman form a team with five other heroes! Five! And they save the entire world! I have to have that book!"

I blinked, I didn't realise people loved it so much. I sighed, "okay, how about this. You stay here and I'll get you a copy, yes?"

"No!" Son of a bitch! "It has to be me. I already paid the book store owner, I have to be one to receive it!"

I rubbed my forehead, "you are so annoying! Can't you just send a servant to pick it up or something?"

"I told you, only I can pick it up! It's a special book! It's too valuable for anyone else to get it!" she argued.

"What makes a book so special you're willing to endanger yourself over it?" I asked.

"It's been signed by Stan Lee himself," she smiled.

I blinked. Did I? No….wait...no, yeah, I have never signed any book ever! Not one! I looked at her, "that's not possible. Stan Lee doesn't do public meetings or signatures."

"Which is why this is so important!" Moe cried out, "it's literally one of a kind! I have to have it," her eyes looked watery, was she going to cry?

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Escort Moe Socio!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+100 EXP**

 **+10 REP**

 **Failure:**

 **-20 REP with Moe**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I felt bad, I couldn't say no to this kid, she' too sweet...no, wait, wrong word. She's too annoying. Yeah, much better. Plus, I need to find out who this person was that has a book that I 'signed'.

"Fine," I told her as I pressed yes, "you can go." she smiled, "but under one condition."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm coming with you. No arguments. You do what I say, when I say. Got that?" I told her.

She bite her bottom lip for a moment thinking before sighing and nodding, "fine."

I nodded, "good. Now, what's your plan to get out of here?"

She just shrugged, "I just thought to wait until the guards look away and then making a run for it."

I facepalmed so hard I reduce my own HP by five points. This girl...I sighed, "okay, let me do the sneaking around. You be quiet. Got that?"

She nodded, "right," I then quickly swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style, "hey!"

"I said be quiet," I hissed making her shut up. I then walked up to the wall and began to climb it using chakra. I leaped from the top, Moe covering her mouth from crying out in shock.

We landed on the other side and I put her down. She turned to me wide eyed, "how did you do that?"

"Special ninja training, now come on. We have only four hours before my sensei begins his shift and trust me when I say he's a lot less understand than me," I motioned her to move.

"Right," Moe covered herself with her hood and walked down the street. I followed her closely, looking out for any hostile forces. Luckily there was only the few odd civilian walking around t eight in the night.

We reached the middle of the village and Move quickly moved into a narrow road. I looked around for attacker and slowly drew out a kunai, just in case. She stopped before a very fancy looking book store, a book made out of gold and black leather displayed in the window.

She then knocked three times and I moved in front of her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure the man who answers the door won't try to kill you," I told her.

The door opened, an old man, around fifty maybe, answered it. He had a pencil mustache on his face and regent looking robes. He looked at me and snorted, "what do you want ninja?"

Woah, a ninja, someone who can spew fire and control nature like ti was nothing stood next this guy in the middle of the night and his first response was to look down on me? Damn dude, respect.

 **Pikaru Bobin, Book store owner**

 **Lv- 12**

 **REP- -10**

I moved aside, letting him see Moe, and immediately his face did a complete 180. Hate and disgust was replaced with respect and joy, "my lady Socio! It is an honour to see you! Come, come, you're just in time. I just received it today!"

Moe smiled as she walked in, I closely followed, closing the door behind us.

Moe dropped her hood and looked around, "how has business been Mr. Bobin?"

"Oh you know, the good noble of this city have sharp wits about them from reading so much. I'm doing quite well thank you very much for asking madam," the man ducked behind his billing counter and took out a book wrapped in brown paper and thread, "and here it is, Stan Lee's newest masterpiece, and from what I hear, it's also his greatest!"

He handed it over to Moe who took it with a distracted look in her eyes. Her fingers moved quickly, ripping the thread apart and then tearing the brown paper revealing the book inside.

It was around a thousand pages, yes, I had to write that much to fit the entire plot in it. The cover had the picture of eight figures, their silhouettes dark against the rising sun. The words 'Justice League: The Beginning' written below with my pen name above.

She quickly opened the book, the fresh paper smell hitting me hard. And there, in black ink, was a dedication. ' _To Moe Socio, keep reading and grow to be a wonderful lady. Signed, Stan Lee._ '

It was sweet, really, it was. Only thing is, I didn't sign it.

"It amazing," Moe said as she hugged the book to her chest, "thank you for getting him to sign it for me Mr. Bobin."

The old book seller smiled, "it was my pleasure miss. I know how much you like his work, once I told him how much of an avid fan you were he couldn't say no!"

"Did you meet him?" she asked looking amazed, "what kind of man was he?"

The old book store owner smiled, "he was wise beyond his years. An older gentleman, around my age. He wore a black and green kimono and his fingers were stained with ink, almost like he couldn't bring himself to rub it off. He had a big smile, though sometimes I could see pain behind it. He was a ninja, I think. Retired. I asked him why and he said many things happened to him during his long life, his experience were what he wrote down in his book, hoping that one day the world will learn to love, rather than hate."

I felt my eyebrow twitch as rage built inside me. THI FUCKING SACK OF SHIT! ARGHH! He's using my name to rip this girl off?! FUCK YOU!

"He sounds amazing," Moe said looking star struck, "do you..do you think I can meet him?"

Bobin sighed, "I'm sorry madam Socio, I asked him, but he doesn't wish to see anyone. The only reason I gained access to him was because I knew his publisher and asked for a few favours. I'm sorry, but you must understand, the man wishes for peace and to not be disturbed in his final days. He's happy knowing that his work is loved by people like you."

Yup. I'm going to kill him. I'm actually going to kill him. Well.., obviously not. I can't do it in front of her. Damn it.

"Amazing," she said looking at the book before her. He quickly turned to the first chapter and smiled reading the thoughts of Batman and his explanation was being in a secret government facility.

"Ah hem," Bobin cleared his throat, "there is of course the small matter of my payment madam."

Moe looked up, "what? Oh, yes, I'm sorry, I got distracted," she smiled reached into her robes to pull out wad of bills. Around...ten thousand ryo?! Shit, for that much money I would sign it myself!

"Understandable," he smiled as he took the money and put it away, "after all his words do have a certain...charm to them."

She smiled, "yes, they do," she shut the book and turned to me, "come, let's go."

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to look around for a bit," I said looking at the books, "it's rare for me to see such high quality works."

"Oh, you're a reader are you mr. ninja?" he asked in a condescending tone.

I nodded, "yes. Every good ninja needs a sharp mind. I spent most of my childhood reading."

Moe blinked, "w-well, that's nice ah, ninja," wait...did she forget my name? "but we have to go," she did. The bitch!

"Right, of course," I nodded, "but I do wish to come back. Mr. Bobin, could you possibly give me your address so that I can contact your shop through mail when I return from Konoha? A few of these books really have caught my eye."

The man raised an eye before sighing, "fine, wait here, I'll get you a card."

"Please," I took out an empty seal tag and a brush, "use mine."

He scoffed taking the stage and brush, writing down his address quickly, "you always carry an inked brush with you?"

I nodded, "helps to make seals on the go."

"I'm sure," he spat, given the tag to me. I looked at it, words hastily written, but obvious. Perfect.

"Madam Socio," I turned to Moe.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"May I see that book?" I asked her.

"What for?" she asked looking worried.

"I promise, I won't do a thing to it," I told her, holding out my hand. She looked hesitant but nodded, handing it over to me. I opened to the dedication page and compared the words, "as I thought. Honestly, couldn't you have altered it slightly so that it isn't obvious that you forged this?"

"W-what?!" Bobin cried out, "how dare you! I'll talk to the Daimyo about this! I'll have your head for making such a claim!"

"Oftenly defensive for someone who's supposed to be innocent," I shot back making the man's eyes' winden.

"What are you talking about ninja?" Moe asked looking confused.

I held up the dedication and the tag, "they match. Exact same handwriting. Meaning the person who signed this wasn't the real Stan Lee but an imposter. This moron signed it himself and overcharged you by ten thousand ryo."

"W-what?" Moe asked as she took hold of the book with shaking hands, comparing the two works.

"Don't listen to him madam Socio! He's lying! He's a ninja, a born liar! It's what they do!" Bobin cried out, trying to approach Moe, but I quickly stepped in, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him on the counter and pressing a kunai at his throat.

"I am a ninja, but you're the liar in this room," I growled.

"Release him," Moe called out.

"But Ms. Socio-" I argued.

"-Do it," she ordered once more.

I sighed but did so, moving back. Damn it, I hate the mission! Bobin sighed in relief as he stood up straight rubbing his sore throat, "thank you madam, I knew you would see the truth and not believe the lies that this-"

"-Silence!" she hissed out making the man stop mid sentence. Moe looked pissed, very pissed. She looked down at him with a cold glare, "the money I payed you. Give it."

The man binked, "w-what?"

"The money! Now!" she cried out.

"Right away," he nodded, taking the wad of money and giving it to her with shaking hands. Damn, little tiger has a voice on her.

Moe took the cash and put it away, "be grateful I don't have my bodyguard here kill you for trying to cheat a nobel like you did. If it was any other person I wouldn't have stopped him, but you...you have always been kind to me...though now I look back and wonder how much of that was for your profit."

"I would never-"

"Shut it," I cut Bobin off pressing a kunai against his neck, "the lady's talking."

Moe nodded, "thank you. Listen closely you rouge, this will be my only warning for you. You will never again do what you tried to do to me. If I ever hear one of my friends obtained a similar book from you I will tell my father, who as you know has the Daimyo's ear. Or maybe I can tell him myself, I am his goddaughter after all. I'm sure he would be displeased to know how I was tricked."

"N-no! Please!" Bobin cried out.

"Silence!" she hissed with hard eyes, "you will never mention to anyone about seeing us here today, do you understand? Do so and I will have my bodyguard here kill you before you know it. I will never cross your doors again, pray that I never see you again you pitiful rouge. Come, our work is done," she turned and walked away.

I whistled, "damn, now that was bad ass. Much better than what I could have done," I looked at the man, "stay out of trouble Bobin. Oh, and one more thing," I grabbed his collar and head butted him, cracking his nose open, making him gush blood.

"ARGH!" he cried out holding his broken nose. I waved and quickly left the store, closing the door behind me.

Moe and I walked back to her home in silence. I carried her over the compound wall and took her back into her room. She put the book on her table and sat on the bed pulling her legs closer to chest and she put her head on her knees.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Escort Moe Socio!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+100 EXP**

 **+10 REP**

I waited in one corner of the room, her sniffles loud in the quiet chamber. I waited, after five minutes she finally stopped.

She gathered he strength and got up, turning to me and bowing, "thank you for helping me. If you weren't there I would have been tricked by that man. Thank you...I'm sorry, but I seem to have forgotten your name."

"Yami," I told her, "my name is Yami."

"Is that a code name of some kind?" she asked.

"No. My name is Yami," I repeated.

"But you have no last name?"

"Orphan," I shrugged.

"Ah. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I shrugged, "honestly, I never understand why people say that. Why do you they apologize my my loss? I never grew up with parents so I don't know what it feels to have one, so why would I feel lesser in anyway?"

Moe smiled, "yes, that is true. You're a funny man Yami, you should joke more."

I shrugged, "ninja, doesn't really fit the image."

"Come, sit," she motioned over to her couch, sitting on one end with me on the other. "Tell me Yami, why did you become a ninja?"

I hummed, "well, I guess it's because I didn't really have much choice. As an orphan the best way to become famous and make enough money to live was to become a ninja. Plus, it's the best way to survive. If I was just a civilian, even a ten year old genin could kill me without blinking an eye."

"I see," Moe nodded, "well I suppose survival is a good a reason as any."

I nodded, "yup...now, are you going to tell me why getting this book signed was so important to you?"

Moe sighed, "yes, I suppose I do owe you an explanation. You see...I'm a bibliophile and that makes me...well, it makes me lonely."

I nodded, "I get that."

"Yes, so I read a lot. And soon by the time I was ten I ran out of books for me too read. They become predictable or obvious. They were...boring. But then the first of Lee's books came out. Batman Begins. I read it after a friend recommended it to me and immediately I was hooked. The world he made, one of science and not ninjas. A hero that understood certain things had to be done, but never crossed the line to killing, always looking for another way. It was like nothing I read.

"So I became obsessed. And the more I read Lee's works, the more...I understood the way the world worked. It was a dark and scary place, but if people are...if people are kind, if they try...then we came make it so much better."

I smiled, "you're pretty much in love with his works huh?"

Moe smiled, "yes...and that is why.." she picked up her copy of justice league and opened the first page. She glared at the dedication and tore the page out, throwing it in the trash. "Stupid...so stupid."

She wasn't a bitch after all. She was...different. Unique. Smart and more importantly, she understood. I should give her something...I got it. I sighed, "you know what….here, you can probably appreciate this a lot more than me," I opened my inventory and took out a book.

"How did you just pluck that out of thin air?" she asked sounding surprised.

I thought for a moment before shrugging and replying, "ninja. Here, I think you'll like this a lot more than I do."

She blinked as she took the old worn red book. She opened it and read aloud, "Batman Begins?..." she read for a moment, "this is a handwritten version of the first Lee book. But half the words have been cut out and replaced, it's quite...messy. And chaotic. Who wrote this, an eight year old? Why are you giving it to me?"

I rolled my eyes, "it isn't just a hand written version of The Batman, it's the first verion of it before his editor changed the book's title, it's Lee's master copy, his first ever manuscript. Meaning that hand writing you just insulted..."

"Is Lee's?!" she asked in surprise.

I nodded, "yup. It's his first ever attempt, kind of lame, I know, but hey, give him a break, he never did this before."

"H-how do you have something like this?!" Moe cried out, looking over the book, reading the pages, her fingers touching the words, feeling the impression I made on the paper by pressing too hard.

It was time to lie. "I know Lee," I told her, "he gave me the book."

"You know Stan Lee?! The real one? Are you just trying to trick me as well?!" She asked the last part a little angry.

"Calm down princess," I waved at her, "I'm being serious. Why else do you think I was so pissed off at that book store owner? Honestly, he made him out to be such a poetic tragic figured, when really he's so much different."

"H-how is he?" she asked.

I turned to her, "honestly? He's an ass. Kind of boring, super focused on training all the time, no time for friends, writes only when he wants too or has no choice and like you said, his kanji sucks balls."

"But how do you know him?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I figured out his secret. He's a ninja too and lives in Konoha, once I became a ninja I searched for him, figuring out who he was in like...I don't know, a week? He gave me the book to shut me up, but what I really wanted him to do was teach me a cool jutsu I could use. He agreed and taught me, he even let me keep the book. Although I never really cared for it."

 **Lie successful!**

Yes! I did it!

"Amazing," she looked at the book in her hands before snapping at me, "c-can you introduce me to him?"

I shook my head, "nope. The one thing the crappy book guy got right was his privacy. I swore to him I wouldn't tell anyone who he really was and I don't break my promise. Sorry kiddo."

"I-I see," she nodded before blinking, "kiddo? Aren't you younger than me?"

I shrugged, "mentally I'm 100."

Moe rolled her eyes, "sure...ninjas. So weird." I smiled, at least she cracked a joke. Moe spent the next hour reading my old note book. Honestly the only reason I didn't burn that already is because it's not worth the chakra needed to do even that. But hey, it meant the world to her and by giving it to her cause her REP score to raise to 45. Not bad.

She closed the book and sighed, she turned to me, "I don't know how I can ever repay you for this. It-it's amazing. Whatever you want, please, just ask and I'll do my best to reward you."

I nodded, "thank you for that. I just have one request."

"Anything."

"Don't ever try and sneak out again like that, trust me, it's not worth it. And I know for a fact that Lee would say the same damn thing, got it?" I flicked her forehead.

"Y-yes," she said rubbing the spot I flicked.

"Good. Now, how about you read the new book and tell me what you think? I may not be able to get Lee to talk to you, but I'll tell him what you thought."

Moe immediately perked up and nodded. She took the book and began to read while I waited outside.

Ko came to relieve me in one short hour. "Anything to report?" he asked me.

At this point I should have lied and said no, but I didn't like my chance, plus he might already know that we went out. So I sighed and nodded, "yes actually. The princess decided to go on an adventure…." I told him everything.

In the end Ko nodded, "thank you for telling me Yami, that was the right thing to do. And while I don't think allowing her to leave was a good move, especially when you're supposed to keep her out of harm's way," he glared at me, "it was obvious she wouldn't have listened you would have had to restran her, causing a bigger wedge between us and the household. You handled yourself well, go on, get some rest. You earned it."

I bowed, "thank you sensei."

And that was how Moe and I became friends.

For the next week every time it was my turn for watch she would invite me into her room and we would talk. Mostly it was about 'Stan Lee's' new work, was it a little narcissistic that I praised myself for nearly six hours straight every day for a week?...yeah, probably.

But we didn't always talk about the new book, we also talked about our lives, what our favorite foods were, why she hated the colour blue...sad, I know, and even why I never showed off my face.

"I told you," I rolled my eyes, "this is mission time, hence, mission face."

"Oh come on Yami! I have never once got to see it!" she whined, "I know what all your other teammates look like, but not you! And they wouldn't ever tell me! Hell, that female ninja friend of yours glared at me for asking!"

I chuckled, "yeah, China is...protective like that. Don't worry, she's harmless."

Moe scoffed, "she's better than that other boy. Zumo right? Honestly, that boy. She keeps staring at me all the time!"

I shrugged, "can you blame him? You are beautiful Ms. Socio."

Moe blushed, "t-thanks."

I nodded, "you're welcome."

"Right….now show me your face!"

I chuckled, "alright alright," I lowered my hood and face mask revealing my face, "ta da."

Moe 's cheeks turned a tinge of red, "y-you are very handsome Yami."

I smiled, "thanks princess, and don't worry about Zumo, he's as harmless as they come."

Moe shrugged, "I suppose. Yami...how old are you?"

I blinked, "hmm, let's see, I turned 12 three months ago I think."

"Three months ago? You mean when you arrived here?" Moe asked.

I nodded, "yes."

"I see, did you celebrate?"

"Oh no, I don't celebrate my birthdays, no reason to. Usually I would just have ramen with Naruto."

"Who is this Naruto?" she asked, "you keep mentioning him."

"He's another orphan, like me," I told her, "we both live together, helps save money that way. He's my age but hasn't become a ninja yet, he will be, soon...I think he's going to be taking the test next week...hopefully I can be home before he gets his team...poor guy probably misses me."

"You sound like a concerned parent," she smiled.

"More like an older brother taking care of a stupid younger brother then almost always get's into trouble," I chuckled.

Moe nodded, "I would like to meet him. Now...what do you think about Hawkgirl?"

I blinked, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, doesn't her character seem a little harsh to you? Like, she' nothing like Diana."

"Most women aren't," I shrugged, "She has been held prisoner and tortured for some time, of course she would be grumpy. Plus she's an alien, maybe on her world women are expected to act differently."

"Hm, makes sense," Moe nodded, "but what about-"

"-Wait, madam Socio, stop talking," I jumped on my feet, threw my hood up and face mask on. I closed my eyes and felt them, four unknown chakra signatures just inside my sensory range. One was a high level chunin, maybe jonin and three others, chunin for sure. Damn, I don't know who this could be, I can't tell from so far away! But they are so fucking strong!

"Yami, what's wrong?" Moe asked getting up as well.

"Four enemy ninjas are approaching," I felt them approaching us, 290 feet and closing fast. I made a ram hand seal and sent out three bursts of chakra that would alert Ko and the others of danger coming.

I turned to Moe, "you need to run and hide. Do you have a panic room? Some sort of secret tunnel?"

Moe nodded, "yes," she ran to the bookshelf and pulled on a black book, causing the shelf to collapse inside to reveal a staircase going down stairs.

"Alright, go down there and hide, don't come out unless I come down there for you. And even then, don't believe it's me, thy could be transformed to look like me. Ask me a personal question, like: who gave you the dusty red book not worth burning? I'll answer Lee and that's how you'll know it's me. Go it?"

Moe was shaking, but she steeled herself and nodded, "y-yes!"

"Good, and one more thing," I took out a fanged dagger from my inventory and gave it to her, "if you're in trouble and need my help, just throw this dagger and I'll be at your side immediately. Don't lose this dagger and don't throw it unless you absolutely have to, understand?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good, now go!" I told her motioning her to the stairs. She nodded as she ran in, the shelf closing shut behind her.

Just then the doors were thrown open as Ko, China and Zumo ran in wit Gowa and five of his guards behind him.

"Where is mistress Socio?!" Gowa demanded.

"She' safe in the panic room," I told him before turning to Ko, "four ninjas, I think it's a team. One with high chunin level, maybe jonin and three other chunin.."

Ko's eyes went wide, "are you sure?"

"You know about my chakra senses right?" I asked him, "yes, I'm sure."

"Damn it!" Ko hissed, "we aren't ready for this!"

"We have no choice," Gowa said turning to his men, "you five come with me, we'll go into the panic room and keep the mistress safe."

"Right," I opened the secret passage, "when you go down there she ill ask you a question, the answer is Stan Lee, understand?"

Gowa looked confused but nodded as he and his men went down stairs. I closed the passage way and turned to Ko, "what's the plan?"

Ko activated his Byakugan and looked around, "I see them. You were right, three person cell, jonin, three chunin, hm, but they look newer. They look like they are from Iwa, there are two female chunin and one male. The jonin is male. And they are scouring the walls, mapping out gaurd patterns and the like."

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me we are going to be fighting a squad of chunin?!" Zumo cried out, "we barely survived fighting off rouge untrained ninja from a minor land!? Ko sensei, we can't do this!"

Ko narrowed his eyes, "yes. But if we don't at least try, we're all dead."

"D-dead?" China looked white as a sheet. I groaned, I didn't realise she and Zumo didn't have Gamer's mind like me letting me think through this without pressure.

I sighed, "China, look at me," she turned to me as I placed both hands on her, "we will survive this, do you understand? We will live, and we will return to Konoha as proud ninjas who kept our word. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep you alive. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes Yami," she nodded weakly.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Fighting off the Iwa ninjas!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+5 skill scroll**

 **\+ 5 stat points**

 **Failure:**

 **Death of Moe, automatic failure of main quest.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

Like I had a choice. I pressed yes and turned to Ko, "what do we do sensei?"

Ko looked around, "we can't bring Socio out, it would paint her as a target and even if fighting them will distract a few of them, it will only take one kunai to kill her. She stays where she is...for now..." he looked around, "we'll set a trap."

I nodded, "right. Let me be the bait."

"Yami no!" China cried out, "you can't!"

"I have too," I used the henge and turned into a perfect copy of Moe, complete with the smooth finger and confident eyes, "sensei can hide and the moment we spring our trap he can take on the jounin while we hold off the others. Hopefully his surprise attack along with the trap will be enough to take them down quickly."

"I...I agree," Ko nodded, "that is a very bright idea Yami. Fine, but we need to trap them as well."

"Leave that to me," I grinned as I took out a scroll from Moe's desk and a brush. I quickly began to create my fire suppression seal. I then took out a vial of the flammable oil I gained from Charmeleon in the level 5 Dungeon and explained the plan.

Ko was hesitant, but after I assured him I tested the seal he agreed. We set the trap up and got into place. Ko hide under the balcony with Zumo while China waited outside the room doors, waiting for the trap to go off.

I took my place as the bait, picking up Moe's Justice League book and placing the seals inside it. I then began pacing around the room reading it, then ten minutes later I felt the Iwa ninjas move.

 **With the Iwa ninjas:**

Yaki Nii was the explosion specialist of the team. She had dirty blonde hair cut short to her shoulders and a curvy figure for a girl her age. She prided herself with being calm and determined in a fight, her skills earning herself the right to become a chunin at the age of 14.

Her team had been assigned an A rank mission, their very first and very important. The Tsuchikage himself had ordered this mission carried out, as it was a high priority.

Her team had traveled for two weeks to get here, taking their time, disguised as a family of traveling merchants. Finally, they managed to gain entry into Hono, and that night they launched their plan into action.

They stood outside the compound walls tracking the guards movement. Each wore a black white mask and a dark cloak with it's hood up.

Naegeli Oil, their jonin sensei used his rat summons to map out the grounds. The man stood at 5 feet 8 inches tall with the dark skin found common in Kumo. His hair was light brown and his body was ripped with muscles.

Yaki's two chunin teammates however were much shorter than the man, a male and female. The boy's name was Waki, fair skin like hers and black hair. He always had a smile on his face, happy going as they come with a strong sense of protectiveness over his comrades.

And the last member of her team was Chio, Chio Rege, fair skin with bright yellow hair. She was an embarrassment to the word konichi if anyone asked Yaki. The woman spent more time on her face then in their field. The only reason she even passed is because her father was a friend of the Tsuchikage, fucking spoilt princess.

"So we just grab her and move?" Chio asked once more as she looked at the compound. Yaki knew Chio hadn't paid attention to the briefing, too concerned about meeting a cute guy in Hono.

"Yes," Oil grumbled, "we can't risk being seen, so remember, if anything happens and you get caught, the pills are a last resort," he took out a white pill that make Yaki shudder, they had been training for over a year for this mission, she really hoped they didn't have to resort to that option.

Suddenly Oil perked up, "my rat summon just messaged me back. The target is alone in her room reading a book. A female konoha genin is standing gaurd outside her room. There appear to be...some sort of trigger seals on the windows, Waki, think you can disable them?"

Waki took out a brush and and twirled it around, "ain't no thing big boss."

"Good," Oil nodded, "once inside Yaki will secure the target while Chio and I deal with any resistance like the guards of the ninja team. If we get separated remeber to meet back at the designated secure area, understand?"

"Yes sir," Yaki replied along with her teammates. The explosion expert gulped, she hoped they would all come out of this alive.

They moved, jumping over the compound wall easily and sneaking around view the bushes. They then leaped and landed on the girl's balcony and looked inside from the shadows.

The girl was pacing around the room with an eager looking smile on her face as she read through a book, the title being covered by her hand. She kept chuckling, completely oblivious to them.

'Waki, go,' Oil motioned using his hands. The young boy nodded as he moved to the window sill and looked inside the room, finding the seals. He blinked, not moving for a long time.

Oil grew worried, 'what's wrong? Can't crack it?'

'No, I can, it's just I have never seen anything like this before. It's a simple enough seal thought, give me a moment,' Waki said taking out a scroll and writing down a seal slowly, taking long looks at the seal under the window.

'What's taking so long?' Choi asked.

'It's harder than I thought,' Waki admitted.

'Can you do it?' Yaki motioned.

Waki turned to her and nodded, 'I just did,' he held up a seal tag, placing it on the balcony doors. 'Seals are down.'

'Good, move in now,' Oil said as the four moved as one.

Yaki took the lead, easily slipping in and rushing to the target. She looked up and with wide eyes began, "who are-"

"-Sh!" Yaki quickly covered her mouth and slipped behind her, putting her under a head lock. The target struggled, Yaki turned to her allies and nodded.

They quickly came in, Oil moving to the target and taking out a seal that would put the target to sleep. He moved to her, and suddenly, the target stopped struggling.

And she moved like a blur.

Oil's hand was kicked away by the target's outstretched legs, the sudden movement taking the jonin by surprise. The seal was stuck to the bottom of the girl's shoe. She flipped around, easily breaking out of Yaki's hold, before slapping the seal on the explosion girl's head, causing her to drop instantly.

 **With Yami:**

I smiled, "I've been expecting you," I made the ram seal causing the balcony doors to slam shut.

"Get out! It's a trap!" the jonin cried as the three remaining member of the team ran to the window, trying to break out, only for the glass to throw their energy back at them.

The seal kid who managed to break in was smart, he had to be if he actually managed to slip past my seals in the first place. He noticed the seals I had hidden underneath the carpet, he ripped the carpet off, "it's reinforced!"

The jonin turned to me, kunai drawn and ready to attack. I knew it as time.

I quickly formed made the tiger seal causing a third set of seals I had put under the window sill to explode, covering the Iwa ninjas near it to be covered with the flammable oil I had sealed inside.

"What is this!?" cried out a female ninja, "it's getting everywhere! Argh! My make up is totally ruined!"

But I wasn't just going to wait, I took the book I was reading while in character and slammed it on the ninja I had managed to put to sleep. Immediately the seal began to surround her body, wrapping her up tight like a mummy.

"We need to go! It's oil!" the smart boy cried out!

The jonin turned to me, I moved through the hand seals for a fire jutsu. I could see his eyes behind that white mask widen.

He quickly moved through hand seals for a wind jutsu faster than I could even follow,, "wind release: Great Breakthrough!" the wind blast destroyed the reinforced glass, allowing them to jump out of the room.

"Fire release: Great fireball jutsu!" I smirked, they thought I was alone? Did they really forget I was part of a team?

Zumo and Ko jumped up from underneath the balcony. Zumo fired off the ball of flames right at them, they were in mid air from leaping through the fire. The fireball didn't even get in contact before the oil exploded, lighting them all on fire.

"ARGH!" the three cried out, the chunin immediately dropping to the ground, trying to roll and kill the flame.

I quickly tossed two scrolls at them. They exploded out into large seals, wrapping around them like I did for their friend and quickly killing the flames and mummifying them.

The seal had three parts to it, one was the fire suppression seal I invented. The second was a simple binding seal that I had adjusted to wrap around their whole body. And the third was an immediate status charm that would kick in, knocking them both out. It was like a giant pokeball!

The jonin however still stood, he managed to ignore the fire on his body long enough to move through a few water jutsu hand seals. "Eight Trigram two palms!" Ko moved in, striking him hard.

It made contact, two quick blows to close the tenketsu in his forearm, "four palms!" four closed in his right arm, "eight palms!" Eight closed in his right shoulder, "Sixteen palms!" sixteen closed on his body, "thirty two palms!" thirty two closed all over his form, "sixty four palms!" during the final stage of the attack Ko's fists were so fast, I couldn't even see what he was hitting.

The final strike however, hit the jonin so hard, he was sent flying back through the now shattered windows and into the far side of the room, slamming in the wall hard.

Ko and Zumo came to my side, "are you alright?" Ko asked.

"I fine," I replied.

"You bastards!" the Iwa ninja came back on his feet, his skin suffering from second degree burns and his body covered with holes a few inches deep, bleeding blood out onto the floor. He looked at us, one of his eyes closed from blood seeping into it from a wound from his forehead, "you fucking bastard."

"Please don't resist," I told him, "if I wanted you all dead you would be. A stronger binding agent with the oil, maybe even some paralytic poison and you would be able to do nothing except stand still in shock as you felt your body burn. But I didn't do that, please, don't make me hurt you."

Ko looked at me in surprise, but the jonin, he just laughed, "mercy? You think this is mercy boy?!" he growled, grabbing his brown leather vest common for Iwa ninjas and pulled it off revealing a hundred explosion seals, enough to bring this entire house down, "I would rather die than take Konoha's mercy! My name is Oil boy! Tell the shinigami that I sent you to him!"

"Fuck!" Zumo cried out as dashed forward to stop him. But Oil was slowly making the tiger hand seal to trigger the explosion. And just then, there was a sharp hiss of steel being drawn from wood.

Wosh!

Oil's eyes winded as he saw blood exploding from where his right arm used to be. He dropped down, his limbs cut off and laying down beside him as his right shoulder bleed out. There were two steel blades to his right, covered in his blood and standing above him was China, her eyes focused and merciless.

"You will not hurt my friends," she said, and I have to admit, I think my respect for her just went up by a hundred points. And judging by the way Zumo looked at her I think his went up by a thousand.

"Y-you bastards," he coughed out, landing on his face in the pool of blood.

Immediately I ran to his side and began to cancel out all the exploding tags by dropping ink on them to cover up all the kanji. I then moved to his right stump and took out a new scroll righting a blood loss prevention seal and splamning it on his torso. It was a simple sela every medic needed to know, I just gave it a few tweaks to make it more effective.

Slowly his breathing began to go back to normal, he had stopped losing so much blood per minute. I moved back and sighed. I took out another one of my special containment scrolls at tossed it at him, sealing him up into a mummy.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Fighting off the Iwa ninjas!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+5 skill scroll**

 **\+ 5 stat points**

I turned to China who was on her knees crying with Zumo and Ko by her side. Zumo hugged her, holding her tight as she cried into his arms. Ko stood back, a proud smile on his face.

"China," I spoke. The girl looked up at me, "you saved us, all of us," I couldn't help but have a smile come on my face, "thank you."

China nodded, "I just wanted to be useful."

I smiled and flicked her forehead, "dummy, you're a member of team eleven, of course you're useful. You're the heart...and Zumo's the butt."

"What did you say you bastard!" Zumo cried out, "if I'm the butt what does that make you?!"

I shrugged, "obviously I'm the brian."

"Actually I believe I'm the brains," Ko smiled.

"No sensei, you're the stomach, the part where chakra is created," I corrected him.

Ko chuckled, "alright, I suppose that's true enough."

"What?! No it isn't! I'm not the butt!" Zumo cried out comically.

China gave a small giggle, I smiled, I'm, glad she smiled once more. Kid doesn't need to cry all the time.

"Alright team, we need to pack up," Ko said slipping into his serious mode, "Zumo, take the captured ninja and lock them in my room. China, you and I will go on a perimeter sweep around the grounds one more time, just in case they had some friends."

China nodded, "right."

"And Yami, I want you to cover this entire room and the compound walls with your detection seals, I don't care what Gowa want, this is how we are doing things. Move!"

I nodded and we all split up. It took me fifteen minutes to warm up the entire compound. And when I was done Ko arrived before me, looking very stoic.

I raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong sensei?"

"Why did you show mercy?" Ko asked.

I sighed, I sat down on the roof of the compound wall and looked out into the city before me "this world has enough people living in hate. I thought if I could spare them, I could at least stop one more person from hating Konoha."

Ko sighed, "that's a very...idealistic way of thinking Yami...that sort of thinking could have gotten your teammates killed today. If China hadn't been there then that man would have killed us all with his suicide tactic."

"I had it under control," I told him.

"How?" he asked, "if you had used a stronger mix and killed them all then it wouldn't have even made a difference, but tell me, how would you have handled it?"

I wanted to tell him about the Flying Thunder god jutsu but...I couldn't, not yet. He can't know about it just yet. If he did, the Hokage would take it away from me and refuse to let me out of the village in fear someone will capture me and torture i out of me. I needed to prove myself worthy before that...I needed to prove I was a good enough ninja without using it.

I sighed, "you're right. I didn't know, so I couldn't account for it. I'm sorry sensei."

Ko sighed, he sat down besides me and placed a gentle arm on my shoulder, "Yami...you have a light inside you that is kind and noble. I'm not saying that is a bad thing, I would never say that. It's the kind of belief that can inspire greatness in others. But. You cannot ever, ever risk the lives of your allies for your beliefs, understood?"

I nodded, "yes, I understand."

"Good, now come, I believe Zumo has informed madam Socio then the danger has passed and we still have Iwa ninjas to imprison," he stood up and jumped off, I followed closely behind him.

We arrived in Moe's room, now looking like a battle ground with broken glass and scorch marks littering the floor. China stood in one corner with shifty eyes while Zumo and Owa's palace gaurd escorted Moe out.

The moment she saw me her eyes went wide, "oh thank goodness nothing happened! I was sick with worry Yami."

Zumo blinked, "ow come you call him by his name but call me ninja?"

Moe looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "because he's cooler than you."

China and I snickered at Zumo's heart broken expression, this shit was priceless!

 **A month later:**

My team and I stood straight behind Moe as her father listened to Gao's report of the happenings of the household over the past five months.

When he was done Dogino turned to us and looked at Ko, "so...it seems your team was effective after all. What has happened with the enemy ninjas?"

"Then have been sent to Konoha for interrogation sir," Ko explained, "they were collected a week after the attack, I sent the lord Hokage a missive about it, informing him about the details."

"Hm, I see, and I as I understand because of the inclusion of such high level threats my mission for you has risen in rank to a B rank mission, yes?"

Ko nodded, "that is correct sir."

The man nodded, "very well, give me the updated scroll jonin sensei," he extended his hand taking the scroll and quickly signing. Officially closing our five month long mission.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Save the lady!**

 **Reward:**

 **+20 REP to all residents in the land of fire**

 **New perk!**

 **-10 REP for all ninjas off Iwa.**

Ping!

 **You have a new perk!**

 **Peace lover- +1 points for every enemy you spare.**

Damn, that's not half bad. The perk was something else, something I could really use and the -10 REP isn't all that bad, I half expected it to be -30 or something.

Dogino nodded, "you have all done a fine job. Thank you for keeping my little girl safe. Dismissed," he said casually without a second thought.

We nodded and walked away, I went to my room to pack up and leave when the door opened and Moe walked in with a smile.

"So you're just going to pack up and leave?" she asked looking at my ready bag.

"Yes, I am, that's the life of a ninja," I quickly sealed the bag into a scroll before pocketing it.

Moe looked at the scroll with an impressed eyebrow, "I really have to learn how to do that."

I chuckled, "I'm sure you can hire someone to teach you."

Moe nodded, "maybe...Yami...thank you. And I don't just mean for saving my life or making sure I didn't get swindled out of my money but….for being a friend when I was lone. It was a very nice experience."

I smiled, "you're welcome Moe."

She smiled, "that's the first time you ever called me by my name. It's alway Ms. Socio or Madam with you."

I shrugged, "my mission is now over, I can call you whatever I want."

"Hm, I am still a nobel you know?"

I shrugged, "and I'm incredibly handsome." Moe raised an eyebrow, "what? I thought we were staying facts."

She chuckled. She looked at me for a moment before she took out the fanged dagger I gave her, "I spent a few nights with this under my pillow. I knew you all were watching me but….I just needed to feel safe," I nodded, "and...I was wondering, do you think I could keep it?"

I smiled, "of course."

Moe smiled. She put it away and hugged me, "I'll miss you Yami."

I hugged her back, "I'll miss you too Moe. stay safe okay?"

Moe nodded, "okay. Oh, and do me a favour, tell Lee that I love his book. It's probably his best one yet."

I chuckled, "sure, I promise I'll tell him."

* * *

 **There we go another one bites the dust. This one I focused more on the changes Yami is making in the world. A story can do a lot, sometimes it just be enough to change a life. Anyway, that's what I was going for.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, see you all in two weeks. God I'm tired. Anyone have any time on how to study for an History of English Lit paper? Because I'm stareing at a wall here people! ARGH! I fucking hate Shakespear!**


	11. Chunin Exams

We reported to the Hokage and received our payments for the mission. Ko then announced that we would be gaining a week's break and to use the time wisely. I immediately went back home, walking inside to find Naruto over Sakura, with the girl blushing red while Naruto just looked nervous.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" I asked startling them both.

"Ep!" Sakura cried out as she pushed Nato off her and into the wall.

Naruto rubbed his head as he got up, "Sakura! That hurt!"

"It was supposed to you pervert!" Sakura cried out.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Naruto said jumping on his feet and offering Sakura his hand, once which she ignored.

She got on her feet and looked at me, suddenly her blush turned redder and immediately ran passed me and through the door, leaving Naruto and I blinking.

I turned to him raising an eyebrow, "explain."

Naruto gulped, "well you see, I was having trouble with math, so Iruka sensei suggested I ask Sakura for help. She agreed and came over, I was giving her some tea when I slipped and fell and...it was an accident I swear!"

I loved over, two split cups of tea a few open textbooks and a wet spot with wipe marks on it. I sighed, "go out there and tell her you're sorry. Here," I took out a piece of paper and created an origami rose out of it, "give it to her."

Naruto's eyes sparkled, "thanks Yami!" he grabbed the rose and ran out. I spent the next five minutes cleaning up the mess when Naruto finally came back home with a wide grin on his face.

I smiled, "I take it things went well?"

"She loved it Dattebayo! Thanks for that bro! With that I'm sure next time I ask Sakura out for a date she will say yes!"

I sighed, "sure Naruto, sure. Now, what's this about you sucking at math?"

Naruto sighed rubbing his hair, "yeah, it's kind of difficult. Plus with you gone I haven't had anyone who can sit and explain it to me..."

I smiled, "okay then, how about I do just that. I have one week break and five months to make up. You game?"

Naruto smile came up again, "hell yeah! Let's do this!"

I smiled and quickly got to work with him.

I didn't really feel like training this week, I just spent a month doing just that and on gaurd duty. So I spent most of my time making sure Naruto knew enough to pass his academy exam, which I came to find out was in a few weeks time.

On the third day of my vacation time I had a meeting with my editor. Luckily at that time Naruto was in the academy so I was free.

I met him in a fancy restaurant owned by the Akimichi clan, obviously he was paying. I put the first book on the table and slide it over to him, the titled reading, 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone.'

Baroma picked it up and looked it over, "so what's it about?"

"Magic," I told him, "it's about a world hidden away from the ninja world. These people use a mutated form of chakra and call it magic. They can use it without creating hand seals and wands to channel their form of chakra. There's a boy who lives with his abusive relative who grows up unaware that he's a wizard, until one day a half giant comes knocking on his door, bringing him to a school where they teach children how to wield magic. It has everything, an evil dark lord that kills people for blood purity, a three headed dog in the third floor and the school is a castle that one can only get to by a magic train. Read it and tell me what you think."

Baroma nodded, "it sounds...childish."

I nodded, "I did intend for it to be read by children. I heard about the blood wars happening in Kiri and based this upon that. In the wizarding world, they value you based on how pure one's blood is, as is how many members of their family can perform magic. If you are born to non magic parents you are the lowest caste while those with magical heritage dating back hundreds of years are considered royalty. I'm having the villain be someone who kills all the lesser blood status people and hero stopping him."

He nodded, "I see..how long?"

"Seven books."

He raised an eyebrow, "seven? Hm...is this going to interfere with your Justice series?"

"No, not at all," I shook my head.

"Good, because while I understand you want to teach children a lesson, the Justice series is far more profitable. Did you know the Justice League books already sold out? We actually got orders for three more waves of copies. It's amazing honestly! I transferred all your profits into your accounts, maybe you should think about finally moving out of that apartment of yours and getting a proper house...and maybe stop being a ninja."

I raised an eyebrow, "we've been over this editor. I have no intention to stopping."

"You are the greatest writer this continent has ever seen," he said with narrowed eyes, "and I mean that as no small compliment. I have never seen someone so young be so amazing in the skill of writing. You have a talent to change the world, and you can do that without risking your life like a common thug! You deserve to be in the halls of nobles, talking with the greatest minds in our world, not serving as their body gaurd!"

I looked at him and sighed, "I need to be a ninja."

"Why?"

"Because words alone can't change the world," I told him, "so does actions. And I need to make sure I'm doing everything I can to change the world."

"And why does that responsibility fall on you?" he asked, "what makes you so damn special?"

I shrugged, "probably nothing. But at the same time, why can't I? Why can't I try and save the world? Why should I hide?" I got up, "read the book, tell me what you think. Oh, and when I was in Hono I meet this book seeler that was forging my signature into books claiming it from the real Stan Lee," I passed him a tag, "this is his address, sue the shit out of him would you?"

Baroma sighed and nodded, "right. Will do."

I left him, the words I just spoke out still ringing in my ear. Changing the world huh? Yeah right. I can't even change Naruto into less of an idiot, screw changing the world. But...I did meant it, why not me? Why can't I try? Why shouldn't I try? Either way, who knows what the future holds?

 **A week later:**

I met my team in training ground eleven, Ko and the ret already there. "Sorry I'm late," I told them landing on the field, "Naruto was being a pain. He tried to make a storage seal but almost blew up the house. Sigh, he'll never learn."

Ko smiled, "I'm glad you understand the dangers of seal making Yami. It's fine, we weren't waiting long."

"Why did you call us here sensei?" Zumo asked what we were all thinking, "are we getting another mission?"

"Not exactly," he shook his head, "first of all I wanted to inform you all the Hokage was pleased that we managed to bring in an entire team from Iwa alive," he turned to me and nodded, "good job on the storage seals Yami, they really did wonders. We had all four under interrogation and eventually we learnt quite a bit from them. Especially the jonin. Because of that the Hokage wishes to thank all three of you and believes that you are all ready to take the Chunin exams."

China gasped, "really? He thinks we're ready?!"

Ko nodded, "yes. Considering you all managed to work effectively as a team, without my guidance," he looked at me again, "and not only managed to defeat three chunin and a jonin but also captured them. These actions had made the Hokage believe that you three are probably ready to at least take a chance at the chunin exams."

I turned to my teammates. It was true, they had improved a lot since last time. China was level 28 now and Zumo was level 31. While I was the highest at 36, it was still four level lower that what the average chunin was.

The rankings were like this, 0 to 20 as civilians. 20 to 40 as genin, 40 to 60 as Chunin, and everything above that was Jounin and kage level, which I still can't see. So while we definitely weren't normal genin any more, we certainly weren't chunin level yet..hmm, but maybe working together we could just pass this thing.

I turned to Ko, "where are the exams happening this year sensei?"

Ko sighed, "Kumo."

"The land of Lighting?! Cool!" Zumo cried out, "I heard they have the best pro wrestling in the world! We should totally catch a show when we're there!"

"Wait, Kumo?" I asked, "but sensei, that means you can't come with us."

Ko sighed, "observant as always Yami."

"What do you mean? Why can't sensei come with us?" China asked in worry.

"Kumo once tried to steal my clan's Dojutsu," Ko explained, "they kidnapped the heiress and...well, if it wasn't for the timely intervention of one of our clan members, it would have caused another great war. If I go to Kumo they might try again, so...until the end of the exams upon when you return home, I can't be your sensei."

"What?!" Zumo asked, my face matching his shock, "b-but who's going to be coming with us?! Are we supposed to go alone?!"

Ko smiled, "no, of course not. Asuma," he called out as suddenly another man dressed as a jonin with a signature in his mouth showed up.

He had a large beard which was thick and straight. He had a wicked smile as a bandana with the kanji for fire on his belt;

 **Asuma Sarutobi, Fire's Pride**

 **Lv-?**

 **REP- 40**

He waved, "hello."

"Big bro!" Zumo cried out.

China blinked, "do you know him Zumo?"

"Yeah! He's my cousin!" Zuma said with bright eyes turning to Asuma, "you're going to be our new teacher?! That's so cool!"

Asuma chuckled, "looks like I just might be replacing you permanently Ko."

Ko shook his head, "you wish. Now," he turned to us, serious mode back on, "the chunin exams will be in three weeks time, meaning for the next three weeks you will be training with Asuma as I have been assigned to his duties in exchange for him taking you for the exams. Treat him with the same respect you show me, understood?"

We all nodded, "yes sensei." And with a few more parting words Ko left leaving us alone with Asuma.

The man took out his cigar and put it out, "alright then, what do you want to learn?"

"Can you teach me a cool fire jutsu big bro?!" Zuma asked immediately.

Asuma chuckled, "Zumo, call me sensei while out the field okay?"

Zumo chuckled nervously, "sorry Asuma sensei."

"Right, okay then, new jutsu for you, and you China?" he asked turning to the girl.

"Hm, I would also like to learn some new. So far I only have my swords and weapons to rely on, it's very limited."

The man stroked his beard, "I guess so. Fine, since you use weapons I'll teach you ome genjutsu to distract your opponents. And you Yami?"

I groaned, "I don't really need help with anything. You can focus on China and Zumo for now."

Asuma blinked, "are you serious?"

I nodded, "yes. I have a reasonable hold on a few decent jutsu, I just need to practise on my own."

Assume frowned, "well, if you're sure, go right ahead."

I bowed, "thank you Asuma sensei," I then took off and went to one corner of the training field and sat down.

I began to process what just happened. I'm going to the chunin exams held in Kumo, I'm guessing it's the one six months before the exams Naruto himself enters in Konoha and the sand invades. That means I'm going to have to stronger, much stronger. I'm really regretting taking that week off. Stupid Yami!

I made a list of everything I need to work on for the chunin exams to allow myself to at least pass.

 **Level up to 40**

 **Create scorch style**

 **Level up skills to at least level 30, if not 35**

Tall order yes, but for now I'll just need to focus on training my skills while in public and then train in the natural dungeons at night.

So I got to work, first things first, scorch style. I really needed to learn how to use this damn thing!

I focused on combining two jutsu with a similar concept, wind release: Great Breakthrough and fire release: Great Fireball jutsu. They both involved sucking in a large quantity of air and shaking it out, I just need to figure out how to fuse them.

It was an hour lated that I found myself crumpling up another piece of paper and throwing it away. I sighed and turned to the new notes I made listing out all the hand sings I used, mix and matching them, hoping one combination of the two would allow me to access scorch style.

It was around this time that Asuma showed up, landing next to me. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

I sighed, "no where. How are the others?"

He shrugged, "China is practising her genjutsu while I made Zumo practise his tree walking exercise until he can run and fight while upside down, his control is seriously lacking," he bent down and picked up my notes. He read it and quickly his eyebrows went up, "are you trying to combine two different types of jutsu?"

I sighed, "yes."

"Why? And do you realise how dangerous such a thing is?"

I sighed, "I know, I know but...it's the chunin exams...I need an ace up my sleeve, we all do. We aren't ready for it. Maybe together yes, we can win, but alone..."

Asuma nodded, "I told my father the same thing, old bat wouldn't listened. He said he thinks your team and you are more than qualified for the exams, and maybe you will be, in a year...anyway, what's this jutsu you are trying to make?"

I held up the notes and pointed out, "I'm trying to combine wind chakra and fire chakra, I have an affinity for both of them."

Asuma chuckled, "sorry kid, but that isn't possible. If you have an affinity for two types of nature chakra then it's very possible that you have a bloodline….you don't do you?"

I shrugged, "orphan, no clue. But I understand what you mean but...this should work, in theory at least."

"Let me see that," Asuma held out his hand. I gave him the note and the jonin began to look them over, "I see...well your theory is well founded. And I think your idea of using a half tiger and half bird seal could result in the jutus working. But you haven't gone into manipulating the nature chakra while producing the jutsu."

I raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"Well you see, for the Great Breakthrough jutsu you suck in air, infuse your lungs with chakra and them push it out right?"

"Right."

"And that's the same concept for the Great Fireball jutsu yes?"

"Yes..."

"So, other than the difference in hand seals, what separates the two?"

I groaned and began to think, and suddenly like a bolt of lightning it hit me, "the chakra! For the wind jutsu I'm using wind chakra and for the fireball I'm using fire chakra! Of course! ARGH! I can' t believe I didn't see it before!"

Asuma smiled and nodded, "exactly. So you see, while you may have solved the seal problem, you also need to focus on the nature of the chakra you use."

I groaned, 'but that means I've been going about this all wrong. I tried to mix fire chakra and wind chakra into my lungs at the same time and mix it in there, but it never worked. So maybe this time I shouldn't do that...but rather create with scorch style chakra in my gut and then mix it into my lungs!'

I smiled, "I got it!"

Asuma chuckled, "that's cute kid, but like I said, unless you have a kekkei genkai, it's difficult for anyone to just combine two chakra natures like that."

I ignored him, I closed my eyes and bent my knees, gaining a strong hold on my stance. I closed my eyes and made the ram seal to help me focus channeling my chakra.

I mixed fire and wind in my gut, creating a melting hot chakra in my gut. I quickly went through the hand seals I had determined would be the best mixture from the Great Breakthrough and Great Fireball.

I ended with a bird seal on my left hand and a tiger seal on my right and took a deep gasp of air, mixing the scorch style chakra into the air in my lungs. And then I lurched forward, spitting the air out.

It came like a geyser from my mouth. The moment the wind left my lips it exploded alive in the form of blue fire that breathed hotter than any fires I have ever produced in my life.

Asuma jumped back in shock while I kept the flames going. It was launched thirty feet forward, scorching the land and setting on fire everything within five feet of it.

I ran out of breath and cut the jutsu off. The bluish flames remained like a cloud of smoke for a moment before disappearing, revealing the scorched land before me.

Nothing was left behind, nothing, even the small pebbles between the grass had been blow away. Thirty feet of destroyed land, each spreading out conically from me, with the largest gap being 70 feet long.

The land around the scorched part was up in flames, orange fire, the normal kind. The flames were so hot even the land next to it's path of destruction were affected.

Asuma landed next to me and we both stared at the destruction before us. "H-holy shit! How did you do that?!" he asked.

I blinked, "I-I guess I did."

Ping!

 **You have created a new jutsu! Would you like to name it?!**

 **Scorch release:_**

I blinked, "what should I call it?"

Auma blinked, "what did you say?"

I turned to him, "what should I call it?"

The jonin turned out the destroyed land before him and scratched his head, "kid, you can call it whatever you want. As far as I'm concerned you're a little dragon just waiting to burn shit to the ground."

I blinked, "huh...cool name," I turned to the menu, "Dragon's breath."

Ping!

 **Accepted!**

 **You have learnt a new jutsu!**

 **Scorch release: Dragon's breath, A rank jutsu**

 **The user takes in a deep breath and blows out air mixed with scorch style chakra. The fire burns hotter than normal flames and blows back opponents similar to wind jutsus.**

 **CP cost: 1,500**

 **Damage: 3,000 DMG**

Woah, that's a lot of damage, but then again, it is an A rank jutsu and a kekkai genkai and a freaking flame thrower!

"How did you do that anyway?" Asuma asked looking curious, "it should be impossible to combine two elements like that...unless you have a kekkei genkai."

I blinked, 'shit! I shouldn't have done it in front of him! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' "Please don't tell the Hokage!" I blurted out.

Asuma blinked, "what? Why?"

"Because..." I sighed, might as well tell the truth, "because he would make sure I never go on a important mission again. He would treat me like a prized mare and keep me here where I'm expected to start a family and...I want to be a ninja, please don't tell him Asuma sensei, please," I was practically begging the man.

He sighed, "kid, I know my father so trust me when I tell you he won't do something like that. Well, he might not, but the council is another matter altogether. They would most definitely make sure you are a breeding mare," hung my head, "but you aren't a civilian. You are a ninja, means the Hokage is the only one who can decide what to do with you."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled, "relax kid, I promise, my dad won't ever treat a person from his village like this, do you understand?"

I looked at him and sighed, "yeah, I understand."

Asuma nodded, "good. Now, how about we tell your friends to take the day off and we go and inform my father about your bloodline limit?"

I nodded, Asuma quickly dismissed China and Zumo for the day, telling them to continue practising and to meet him tomorrow.

He and I then walked towards the Hokage tower, taking a slow pace, I'm guessing it's because he wants me to prepare myself, and he was right, it did give me time to think.

I realised one thing, I'm going to get so many more elements into my arsenal oon enough. I'm not going to lie, I fully intend to master all the five elements and then other sub elements as well, like wood and magma release. So I can't be seen as someone who only has the scorch release, no, I have to be someone who seems like he can master it all, meaning I'll have to explain a little about my skills.

"Asuma sensei," I spoke up gaining his attention.

"What is it squirt?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at the comment but continued, "I was thinking, I don't think I have a bloodline limit."

Asuma sighed, "Yami, you don't have to lie, I told you, my father isn't that kind of man."

"I know that," I sighed, "what I meant to say is that I don't think it's because of my bloodline limit that I can combine the two nature types, but rather because I have perfect chakra control."

Asuma raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean," I told him, "I had Ko sensei check my flow of chakra out and he said it was perfect, literally perfect. Not a drop wasted. I think I combined the two not because I have a kekkei genkai, but rather because my control is so good I can do it without an major issues."

Ping!

 **Lie successful!**

Oh hell yes!

Asuma frowned, "well, that does seem more possible that what I just saw. Combining wind and fire chakra like that results in the scorch release, which has only ever been seen once before in the elemental nations from a ninja in Suna. She died quite some time ago, so I doubt she could be your mother. Hm...fine, we'll explain this as well to the Hokage, let's see what he thinks."

Ten minutes later we stood before Hiruzen and Asuma explained everything to his father. "And so there are two theories," Asuma concluded, "it's either he has a kekkei genkai or his peculiarly good chakra control allows him to combine the elements making it seem like he has a kekkei genkai."

The Hokage looked at me, not saying a word. He took his pipe out and breathe out smoke. He put the pipe aside and turned to me, "can you show me Yami?"

I scratched my head, "I only know one jutsu, and it's pretty destructive."

"Hm, how about this then," he held out a chakra paper, "do you know what this is?"

I nodded, "yes."

"Then let's see," he said handing it to me.

I looked at it and then to the two Sarutobi men, "fire," I channeled fire chakra setting the top half on fire. I stopped the chakra flow immediately and then switched to wind, "wind," the paper cut itself in half and then I channeled scorch chakra, "scorch," the paper actually flew out of my hand and exploded into blue flames, ripping itself to pieces.

The Hokage's eyes finally widened into one of surprise, "amazing."

Asuma scratched his beard, "it looks like your chakra control theory has some merit after all kid."

"I have never seen chakra paper react like that," Sarutobi said sucking on his pipe, "you truly are a unique ninja Yami. I thank my lucky stars you were born here, I can't even imagine having to see you as an opponent."

"So, what are we going to do?" Asuma asked.

The Hokage was silent for some time before sighed and spoke, "nothing."

Asuam raised an eyebrow, "nothing?"

The man nodded, "yes."

"Dad, we can't just do nothing! He needs to be trained!"

"And do you know how to train him?" Sarutobi asked. The man sighed, "he's a special case, we may be witnessing the birth of a new clan," he saw me whiten and immediately smiled, "don't worry Yami, like my son said, I'm not that kind of person. I won't just take away your freedom like that. I know how much you value it. I still remember the first day I met you, you still have the glimmer of will in your eye."

Asuma sighed, "can we get back on track please?"

Hiruzen nodded, "yes, of course. Now Asuma, what do you think we should do?"

The man looked at me, "he's perfect for medical training, perfect chakra control doesn't just fall from the trees. His team doesn't have a medic, he is perfect for it. Why he might just be better than Tsunade at it if his control is anything to go by."

The Hokage nodded, "yes, I suppose so," he turned to me, "would that be acceptable Yami?"

I sighed, "I...I guess. My team does need a medic but...you do realise I'm basically the powerhouse of the team right? I'm the one who heads first into battle."

"Then maybe you should change that," the Hokage puffed his pipe, "from what I understand your tactical mind is second to none, Ko even went as far as asking the Nara clan if they had misplaced you in an orphanage. You are the mind of your team, you stay back and order your teammates into position. Zumo is a heavy hitter and China is a weapons mistress, you have two attackers, it's best if the role you pick up is one of the mind, rather than another fighter."

"Sometimes you need to stick to the role that you are most needed in," Asuma said wistfully, "even if you don't like it, you do it for the good of your friends and teammates."

I sighed, "alright already, sheesh, no wonder you both are father and son. Is giving long lectures a Sarutobi thing?"

The Hokage chuckled, "no, just a father son thing," he took out a scroll and wrote something down, "you have three weeks until the Chunin exams yes? I understand Asuma can't teach you much so instead you will spend that time in the hospital with the head doctor learning healing jutsu. Is that understood?"

I nodded, "yes sir."

"Here," he handed me the scroll, "tomorrow morning report to the hospital and talk to the head doctor, he will be your teacher for the next three weeks. Learn as much as you can and do it quickly."

"Understood," I nodded putting the scroll away;

Ping!

 **Quest alert!**

 **Become a medic!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+10 to CC**

 **+1,000 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **Team mate could die during chunin exams**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

Like I had a choice. I selected yes immediately.

Hiruzen turned to his son, "until I say otherwise keep Yami's skills between us. Inform Ko later, but for now this must be kept as a secret. Yami," he turned to me, "I have a mission for you."

I nodded, "I'm ready sir."

"Do you know what the chunin exams are? What they really are meant for?" he asked me.

"A substitute for war," I replied.

The man nodded, "correct. And as such we use these events to show our might, to show just how powerful our ninja are. Your mission is this, reach the final stage of the exam and show the world your skills. It is there where we will reel you powers and abilities. I want everyone to know what Konoha can do, is this understood?"

Ping!

 **Quest alert!**

 **Show off and draw attention to yourself in the third round of the chunin exams!**

 **Rewards:**

 **A page in the bingo book!**

 **+50,000 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I pressed yes, "I understand lord Hokage."

"Good, dismissed," he waved me off. I moved to his office door, but before I left he called out, "oh and Yami, I liked the latest book," I turned and saw him smile, "my favorite was the Flash. I see the fourth's made an impression on you yes?"

I chuckled, "kind off, yeah,"and with that I left, leaving a very confused Assuma who turned to his father to ask what he meant, only for the Hokage to just laugh it off as an inside joke.

That night I told Naruto about my exams and...well….

"WHAT?! You're going to become a chunin?! Already?!" he cried out.

I sighed, "I'm not going to become a chunin Naruto," I sighed, "it's just an exam."

Naruto whined, "but how long will you be gone?!"

"I'll be here for three weeks, I think the exam will be for about two weeks before I get to come back home for a month and then another three days for the final round."

Naruto blinked, "wait, that mean you'll be at the exam place when I take my final exam! No fair!"

I sighed, "when is that again?"

"In a month's time," Naruto whined.

I smiled, "it's fine, I'll be here the moment you pass, I promise. I told you didn't I? I can come back for a month, I'll be with you during that time. Got it?"

Naruto nodded, "yeah, I guess. Hey, until then, you think you can help me out?"

I shrugged, "I don't see why not. Okay, let's get started!"

Naruto smiled as we worked into the night. It was around three in the night when he finally went to bed. I snuck out and went to the park, activating the nahuatl dungeon, selecting the sixth level dungeon I had unlocked.

The world turned white and suddenly I found myself inside a familiar forest again, the first level forest. I thought I made a mistake when I heard a pokemon called out, "Gloom!"

I moved and moments later a cloud of poison had latched on to where I was seconds ago. Out of the forest came Gloom, giant mushroom on it's head. I quickly moved through the hand seals and speed lames out, 'fire release: Great Fireball jutsu!'

The fire ball stuck Gloom, burning it into nothing;

 **\+ 200 EXP!**

I sighed, it was a level 30 Gloom, that's very little EXP for that level. But suppose as time moved on things get harder and harder to level up.

I took out two pokeballs and threw it, bringing forth Blaze and Flamer. They barked, looking around before spotting me and sitting, waiting for an order.

I opened my inventory and took out the fire stone I had gained quite some time ago, "Flamer, come here boy."

The Pokemon looked curious, but quickly came to obey. He sat before me and I touched the stone to his forehead, causing the stone to suddenly glow bright red, exploding outwards and covering Growlithe.

The pokemon glowed white and grow in size, coming up till my head and slowly stop glowing, relieving an Arcanine in it's place. The pokemon barked loudly, before licking my face;

Ping!

 **You pokemon has evolved and leveled up five times!**

 **1\. Flamer, Arcanine**

 **Lv- 34**

 **REP- 83**

 **HP- 5,900/5,900**

 **SP- 5,000/5,000**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **EXP: 500/17,900**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 45**

 **VIT- 59**

 **DEX- 45**

 **INT- 21**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 21**

 **Points- 25**

 **Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power.**

 **Attacks:**

 **Ember- 60 DMG**

 **Tackle- 50 DMG**

 **Scratch- 35 DMG**

 **Roar- Causes a boost of 10% attack power for all allies**

 **Odor Sleuth- Finds target within 50 feet range**

 **Flame Wheel- 90 DMG**

 **Fire Fang- 100 DMG**

 **Extreme Speed- 120 DMG +50% bonus speed**

I smiled, it got a lot stronger. Good. I quickly assigned it's new stat points, focusing on speed and strength;

 **STR- 55**

 **VIT- 70**

 **DEX- 49**

 **INT- 21**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 21**

 **Points- 0**

Cool! I turned to Blaze and saw whine, guess she didn't like not being stronger. I sighed and scratched her fur, "sorry girl, maybe next time yeah?" She whined and nodded, I turned to Flamer and Blaze, "alright guys, here's the plan, this place looks like a grass type dungeon, so we're going to do what we do best," I opened my inventory and took out the Gunbai and held it over my shoulder, "we're going to burn this mother down!"

"Awhoo!" they howled in agreement as we set out into the forest looking for prey.

It was like cutting butter with a hot knife. Blaze and Flame burnt anything that came in our way. I used the bonus the Gunbai granted to make their attacks extra deadly. And when I'm not doing that I used Dragon's breath to mow the forest down, five trees at a time.

We came across Odisha, Glooms and even Vileplumes. They all burnt. We faced Weepingbells and it's many evolutions and even took on a Exeggutor. But the last pokemon I fought, the boss, it was a little tough. It was a Venasaur, a full grown Venusaur.

I had Arcanine use Extreme speed to go around it and constantly light it on fire whil Blaze and I stood in one place and took it down. And finally in the last stretch I used Dragon's breath to set it on fire.

At the end of the dungeon I had gained a level;

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 37 (1,200/29,000)**

 **HP- 6,200/6,200 (+20)**

 **SP- 3,025/3,025**

 **CP- 3,575/3,575**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 78%**

 **SCORCH- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 49**

 **VIT- 55**

 **DEX- 55**

 **INT- 35 (+2)**

 **CHA- 70**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 27 (+5)**

 **Points- 5**

Blazee and Flamer also leveled up. I gained a lot of poison from the small fry and a few pheromones. But most importantly, I gained a loot item from the boss, an Ultra ball;

 **Ultra ball, S class item**

 **Allows the owner to capture and bind a pokemon to your will.**

 **Chance of capture- 50%**

 **-10% for every 10 levels greater the pokemon is to you**

 **+10% for every 10% of it's health you reduce**

This is what I will use to catch Moltres, oh yes, I still haven't forgotten about him. That little shit mine!

 **Three weeks later:**

I went to the hospital at around 8 and asked the receptionist for the head doctor's office. There I met a man named Fugaku Oochimi, or as he preferred to be called, doctor Fuga.

The man was a meticulous task master. He didn't like the fact that the Hokage had forced me on him, so for revenge he tossed me twenty thousand page medical books and ordered me to memories them.

Lucky for me they were all skill books!

I created copies of them and then learnt the copies;

 **Medical knowledge, Lv- 9 (40%)**

 **Your knowledge about the human body.**

 **Chance of success- 36%**

Not bad. I told him I had learnt it all the next day, I figured learning it all in under an hour would be suspicious. But still the man didn't believe me, so I had to prove it to him.

Eventually I got the annoying asshole to teach me, it wasn't enough, I had to spend an entire week trailing him, getting him food and giving him massages before he finally relented and taught me. I hate giving him massages.

But, it was worth it;

 **Medical ninjutsu, Lv- 7 (0%)**

 **Your ability to heal wounds using chakra.**

 **Success rate- 20% + chance of success from medical knowledge**

 **Limit- C rank Poisons, bleeding, C rank level injuries.**

 **Mystical Palm jutsu, A rank**

 **Allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part.**

 **CP cost- 200**

It would have been more, but the bastard refused to let me try my hand at healing people. Prick.

The training sessions only lasted till four in the afternoon, leaving me plenty of time to train other aspects of my ninjutsu and skills.

I used the +5 skill scroll to level up my taijutsu style;

 **Disturbance style, Lv- 49 (10%)**

 **Akin to a warrior's dance performance, a user of this style is able to rapidly and relentlessly bombard their target with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch his opponents off-guard.**

 **DMG- +94 + STR + DEX**

 **Speed- 64% faster**

I also worked on my scorch style, now that I actually knew what I had to do, it was easier to make new jutsu up;

 **Scorch release: Dragon blaze ball, C rank**

 **Sends out balls of fire from user mouth, the user has a certain degree of control over the balls.**

 **CP cost- 500 (per bullet)**

 **DMG- 700**

 **Scorch release: Helix dome, B rank**

 **User spews flames from mouth facing upwards. The flames will create a dome of blue flames, as acting as shield.**

 **CP cost- 1,000**

 **Protection- 850 (Bonus given to dome when blocking wind type or fire type attack)**

 **Scorch release: Dragon fire sphere, B rank**

 **A gulp of air is taken in and sent out as a vacuum sphere with fire light up on it's surface**

 **CP cost- 500 (per blast)**

 **DMG- 1,000**

I made a few of them up, like the helix dome. The dragon blaze ball I just combined Fireballs and Great Breakthrough and for the Dragon fire sphere I just used vacuum balls and Fireballs.

So while this happened I had to give Naruto some attention as well, needy kid. And so when I finally get back home I'm exhausted. I literally didn't want to go to the dungeon and train any more. So instead of me training I just unleash my pokemon and tell them to go nuts.

A few of them did level up because of this;

 **Flamer, Arcanine**

 **Lv- 37**

 **REP- 83**

 **HP- 6,500/6,500**

 **SP- 6,100/6,100**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **EXP: 500/20,900**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 59**

 **VIT- 73**

 **DEX- 49**

 **INT- 25**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 23**

 **Points- 0**

 **Blaze, Growlithe,**

 **Lv- 30**

 **REP- 66**

 **HP- 4,350/4,350**

 **SP- 4,530/4,530**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **EXP: 1,900/11,400**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 30**

 **VIT- 69**

 **DEX- 30**

 **INT- 28**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 23**

 **Points- 0**

 **Cuter, Scyther**

 **Lv- 33**

 **REP- 62**

 **HP- 6,500/6,500**

 **SP- 6,900/6,900**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **EXP: 11,050/28,500**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 38**

 **VIT- 74**

 **DEX- 55**

 **INT- 34**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 26**

 **Points- 0**

 **King, Nidoking**

 **Lv- 38**

 **REP- 75**

 **HP- 7,350/7,350**

 **SP- 6,700/6,700**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **EXP: 550/32,400**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 77**

 **VIT- 53**

 **DEX- 52**

 **INT- 25**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 18**

 **Points- 0**

 **Basher, Onix**

 **Lv- 35**

 **REP- 52**

 **HP- 5,800/5,800**

 **SP- 5,000/5,000**

 **CP-0/0**

 **CONTROL-0%**

 **EXP: 1,500/25,400**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 60**

 **VIT- 45**

 **DEX- 38**

 **INT- 25**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 15**

 **Points- 0**

And of course I also did level up once. A month of training will do that to you;

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 37 (1,200/29,000)**

 **HP- 6,500/6,500 (+20)**

 **SP- 3,150/3,150**

 **CP- 3,750/3,750**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100%**

 **SCORCH- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 50**

 **VIT- 59**

 **DEX- 59**

 **INT- 36 (+2)**

 **CHA- 70**

 **CC- 131**

 **LUC- 27 (+5)**

 **Points- 0**

I gained a new perk;

 **Giant's strength- +20 STR bonus for half an hour every day.**

And my master Lightning I gained access to another element;

Ping!

 **Conditions have been meet: Lightning 100% control, Wind 100% control. Would you like to unlock a keki genkai!**

 **LIGHTNING + WIND = SWIFT**

Ping!

 **Conditions have been meet: Fire 100% control, Lightning 100% control. Would you like to unlock a keki genkai!**

 **FIRE + LIGHTNING = PLASMA**

 **Conditions have been meet: Fire 100% control, Lightning 100% control, Wind 100%. Would you like to unlock a kekkei tota!**

 **FIRE + LIGHTNING + WIND = POWER**

 **Or unlock another element?**

 **Earth**

 **Water**

Woah! Four choices?! Holy shit! Okay, so Swift release, from what I remember that is supposed to make you super fast. Hm, sounds promising...but I literally just figured out how to perform Scorch release what are the chances of me figuring out the swift release thing?

Then came plasma release. I have never even heard of such a thing, like ever. I'm guessing it hasn't yet shown up in the history of the Elemental nations, so I'm guessing I'm on my own for this as well.

And then there's the kekkei tota, which involved mixing three elements together into a form which I didn't even know was possible! Like I haven't even heard of this shit and somehow I can do it! What the fuck man?!

And then came other basic elements. Earth, Water. I don't really need earth, it focuses on only defencive moved and the like. And while water is useful in medical ninjutsu, I'm not going to be a medic, so it's a waste of time.

So the options came down to Plasma and Swift release, Power wasn't even in the running because if I had so much trouble with Scorch style, which used only two elements, I can only imagine how this one would be.

And since I was already focusing on becoming fast, because of the Flying Thunder God jutsu, I can really use something that boosts my speed.

So I selected Swift release.

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 37 (1,200/29,000)**

 **HP- 6,500/6,500 (+20)**

 **SP- 3,150/3,150**

 **CP- 3,750/3,750**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100%**

 **SCORCH- 100% SWIFT- 0%**

I tried to activate the chakra, but I found myself unable to do anything with it. Since my control was at 0% I'm assuming I would be unable to use Swift release until I got it higher. So for now Swift release training took the back burner.

But there was another thing on my mind. Ever since I started medical ninjutsu training I've been wondering who had the better chakra control, me or Tsunade? Sure her's must be perfect, but mine is too. So would I be able to technically use her skills?

Regeneration seemed like a pretty dope skill I'll admit, but it was a high class medical ninjutsu skill, or so I'm told. I'm not even close to figuring that out. But, there was another thing I could do thanks to perfect chakra control and medical knowledge.

 **Chakra enhanced strength, Lv- 5 (34%)**

 **Channel chakra into different parts of your body and unleash it with pinpoint accuracy to cause a large amount of damage.**

 **CP cost- 100 per minute**

 **DMG: 5 X STR**

It took me all three weeks to even get it right. The medical texts helps a lot by guiding me and telling me where exactly each tenketsu was located and how the chakra flow worked in that area.

I used my limited medical knowledge and mapped out the chakra flow in my limbs. And then finally, finally I gained the ability to channel chakra directly into it, allowing me to control just how much is stored in and when to release it.

It was a video game where you had to press a button when the arrow hits on the prize you wanted. Perfectly timed, even if a second later then the chakra I used would be wasted and my arm would break apart.

But I managed to teach myself this technique, only problem was that my STR levels were too low to make any real damage. I would need the Giant's strength perk to even do some real damage, but I'm sure soon enough that problem will take care of itself.

And now, it was time for the chunin exams.

 **Day of departure:**

I waited by the gates, my hood up and face mask on. I felt China's chakra signature approach. The girl wore a black full body skin tight suit with metal armour over her chest and vambracers. She had shin guards on along with elbow and knee pads. And on her back like always was her trusted giant sealing scroll.

I nodded to her and she nodded back. "I like the new look China."

"Thanks," she smiled, "I bought with the money we got from the Hono mission. My parents were scared when I told them what the chunin exams were going to be, hopefully this will put their mind at rest."

I nodded, "good. Have you learnt anything useful during these three weeks?"

China chuckled as she stood next to me, "a couple of genjutsu, I got a new weapon from Asuma sensei, trench knives."

My eyes widened, "he gave you chakra trench knives?"

"No, just plain ones," she replied, "although I would kill for some chakra trench knives, those things are so cool!"

I smiled, "then here." I opened my inventory behind me and took out a pair of chakra trench knives I hade made from the ore I found with the geodudes.

I tossed them at China who caught it easily, looking at them in surprise. She tried them on and channeled chakra into them, causing them to glow blue, "Y-yami, where did you get these?"

"I made them," I told her, "I got my hands on some chakra ore, figured it would be pointless if they were just lying there pointlessly."

"I-I can't have this!" China cried out.

I waved her concern away, "keep it, I have another set for myself," and then some, "but they aren't really my style. Besides, they would be so much more useful if you have them."

China argued a little, but I shot her down again and again. Finally she relented, said thank you and kept the knives, smiling like a giddy school girl….shit, I hope this doesn't make her think I like her! ARGH! That would be the worst!

Zumo and Asuma came next. The two Sarutobi had smiles on their faces, Zumo carried on his back a red bow staff with black caps on either side, guess he finally earned himself the right to carry a weapon.

"Are we all ready?" Asuma asked looking around getting nodes in response. "Great, we just have to wait for one more team and then we can leave."

I raised an eyebrow, "just one more? I thought Konoha would be sending at least five."

Asuma shook his head, "no, it's rare to send more than two teams to another village, and usually they only send their best to make an impression. Actually dad didn't want to send anyone this time to Kumo, since the next chunin exams is set to take place in Konoha itself, he thought it was an unnecessary risk. But I guess you guys catching an Iwa team changed his mind."

"So who's coming with us?" Zumo asked.

"YOOOOOSH!"

"Oh no!" China and I cried out as a cloud of dust was kicked up as two figures in skin tight green one suits came running at us before stopping in a small explosion of dirt.

The dust lowly settled revealing Lee and Gai, bot giving off their nice guy poses, "yosh!" Gai cried out, "we are here! Together with our youth we will show the world the might of our fire!"

"Yes Guy sensei! And if I can't do that I'll do a thousand push ups! And if I can't do that I'll run around the village a hundred times!" Lee cried out.

"Ah Lee you make me so proud to be your sensei!" Gai cried out.

"Thank you sensei!" Lee yelled back.

"Can't you two save it until we at least get on the road?!" came a female cry. I looked over and found Tenten and Neji walking up to u, the former looking pissed off while the latter looking bored.

"Don't be like that Tenten! Lee and I are just showing off our youth!" Gai cried out.

In the original Naruto time line the first chunin exam these three would participate in was the one in Konoha, they aid so in the anime. I guess me being her really did change some things.

I turned to Asuma who looked like he was used to this already. "You did say the Hokage wanted to make a good impression right?"

Asuma sighed, "yeah," he took out a cigar and put it in his mouth, he was about to light it up when I plucked it from his mouth and stamped it under my sandal, "hey!"

"Smoking's bad for you," I replied.

Asuma grumbled, "I'm a Sarutobi, it's what we do Yami," he said putting another cigar in his mouth. I moved to grab it only for his hand to hit mine away. I raised my eyebrow and quickly swiped at him again.

"Would you stop that!" Asuma cried out, "it's embarrassing!" He kept blocking my grabs, I use my right hand for them, and with my left created a chakra thread to wrap around the cigaret packet in his jacket and pull it out.

"What the," he looked down as the thread zipped into my hand.

"Enjoy, that's going to be your last smoke," I made a tiger seal and light them on fire, and threw them aside.

Asuma growled, "you're worse than my mother."

I looked at him and smiled, "you know….Kurenai hates smokers."

Asami blushed, "who told you?!"

"Oh please, anyone with eyes can tell," I scoffed.

"Alright everyone! Are we all ready?!" Gai asked sounding enthusiastic like always.

"Yeah, yeah," Asuma grumbled, taking the cigar and throwing it away unlit. The two jonin approached the guards at the gate and gave them our ninja ID's.

I looked at the other team's leveled. Neji was the highest at 35 while Lee was 33 and Tenten was 30. China had leveled up once and was 29 while Zumo improved by two levels to 33. Hm, I suspect they aren't as impressive as I know they would be in the Konoha exams.

Since they would have had an extra six months to prepare, but even now they were a little dangerous. Guess Gai really knows how to train a team huh?

We then set off, unfortunately China and Tenten could only move around mid genin speeds, so that meant it would take a lot longer for us to reach Kumo. But hey, at least we aren't going at civilians speeds.

 **Five days later:**

"Yosh! Come Yami! Let's have a race!" Lee cried out.

"So you seriously not going to talk this entire trip?" Zumo asked a ticked off Neji who id his best to reign in his anger.

"So how well can you do the heaven of irons jutsu?" Tenten asked China.

"Not that well, but I can do Earth's tear!" China smirked.

"Oh my God, I've been trying to do that forever! How did you get the spears to come out from the ground?"

"Oh it's easy..."

"Youth!"

"I can so use a smoke right now."

"ENOUGH!" I cried out, my patience broke. I turned around as looked at everyone surprised face, "not, one word. Do you understand? It's been five fucking days since we began and we aren't even in Kumo yet! We literally just crossed the land of first half an hour ago! So from now on all of you will shut the fuck up or I swear to God I will seal you all into a status seal and carry you on my back myself! Do you understand me?"

China and Zumo gulped while Neji smirked at the silence. Tenten nodded while Gai and Asuma just looked amused. Lee on the other hand, "yosh! That's the spirit Yami! Climb on my back and I'll carry you all the way to Kumo! And if I can't do that, I'll walk on my hands! And if I can't do that I'll run all the way to Konoha and back! YOUTH!"

I groaned, "God, help me. Please."

Asuma chuckled, "get used to it kid, this is the part of a shinobi life they don't tell you about."

And like that, we continued to walk.

The next day we came upon the Kumo border which was guarded by an outpost which had two kumo ninjas in it. The came out the moment they spotted us and waited for us to arrive.

They wore a white vest with a single strap going over their left shoulder. Underneath they wore grey robes with chainmail behind and a sword on their hip. Their leggings were black and their sandals grey. From their levels I knew they were low chunin, one was level 43 and the other 49.

"Hault! Who approached the land of lighting?" the 43 asked, I didn't bother with his name, not important enough.

"We are from Konoha, here to participate in the chunin exams," Asuma took the lead presenting them with our forms.

49 looked it over before nodding to his partner who they allowed us through. As we walked passed the guards I noticed both of them looking at Neji, more specifically his eyes. Hmm.

As we continued into the land of lightning I moved towards Neji who was bringing up the rear. I leaned over to him and whispered, "they are interested in your eyes."

Neji nodded, "yes, Kumo is infamous in their desire for the Byakugan."

"I see," I hummed, "I heard about your dad. I'm sorry such a shitty thing happened to him."

Neji looked at me his eyes growing harsh, "who told you?"

"Never underestimate the knowledge that old gossiping women have," I scoffed, Neji seemed to accept it as he nodded.

 **Lie successful!**

I smiled, "anyway, just wanted to give you a heads up. They might try something again."

"That would be pointless," Neji nodded, "they can never have my eyes."

"I know that, but they don't. So they might try something," I shrugged, "be careful," and with that, I left. Neji nodded, warning received.

The landscape was slowly changing. It became sloping, we were climbing up a plateau. We only reached top at night, and when we were setting up camp, I could see the rest of Kumo before me.

Mountain everywhere, some even going into the clouds. I'm guessing when they said village hidden in the clouds they were being serious. The mountains were steep and rounded. There were great forests at the bases with rivers running everywhere, cutting through the mountains with ease. And when I saw it in the morning over the orange rays of the the sun rise, it looked just as amazing.

We arrived at the for of a giant mountain around the afternoon. The mountain was so large I couldn't even see the top as it went into the clouds. But from the footprints I see on the rocks and the carved stone steps into the side of the mountain I figured Kumo is on the top of this mountain.

Plus the giant gate to the stone steps kind of gave me a clue. Standing there were two more guards, 45 and 44. The greeted up and as soon as we got our ID's checked out they allowed us inside.

"This is going to such a pain," Zumo cried out as we began climbing what felt like the first of a thousand steps.

"Yosh! Yami! Let's have a race to see who reaches the top first!" Lee cried out.

"Lee, you have to stop," I turned to him, "you can't just run wherever you want now. You're in the middle of an enemy village, you can't run around like you would in Konoha or else they will think you're up to something. Got it?"

Lee blinked, "but-"

"-He's right Lee," Gai said in a rare serious tone, "sadly we can't display our youth...but we can cry it out from the top of our lungs!"

Lee cheered, "youth!"

"YOUTH!" Gai cheered.

"You can't explain it to them kid, trust me, Kakashi and I have been trying for well over twenty years," Asuma sighed as we continued.

Slowly we came to the layer of clouds over the mountain top. It was like a thick fog covering up the rest of the way, I didn't like it. I turned around, "Neji, scan the clouds for assailants."

Tenten chuckled, "come on Yami, aren't you being a little paranoid right now?"

"Right, good call," Neji replied as he activated his eyes and looked around, "I don't see any ninjas...no traps as well. Just the end of the stairs a few more feet over the top."

"Yes!" Zumo cried out, "finally! No more stairs!" he charged up, intending to run the rest of the way.

"Hold up!" I said grabbing him by the collar and pulling him away.

"Hey! What's the big idea Yami?!" Zumo called out.

"You don't just run into smoke Zumo, you could trip and break your neck," I sighed, "seriously man, think next time."

"So what do you suggest?" Asuma asked with an amused smile, "we wait until the cloud passes over?"

I scoffed, "please," I ran through three hand seals and clapped my hands, "wind release: Gale Palm!" A gale of wind came flying out and into the cloud barrier, shredding it into piece and creating a clear path before us. I turned to him and smiled, "ta-da!"

"Yosh! Smart thinking Yami! Now we can run without falling!" Lee cried out as he took off running ahead.

"Hell yeah!" Zumo agreed, running off as well.

I sighed, "it's like they didn't even listen to me." Neji and I went up behind them while Tenten and China came behind us. Asuma and Gai on the other hand were bringing up the rear, talking about something, thanks to my eavesdropping skill though I could hear exactly what they were saying.

"So that's the one Ko keeps bragging about," Gai said.

"Yup," Asuma nodded, "he's pretty amazing actually. According to Ko he's the one who set up the trap that caught that Iwa team that was brought in a few months ago. Said he made the plan in seconds and was so effective they only used a single jutsu."

"Hm, what are his stats?" Gai asked.

"From what I've seen? At least low chunin," Asuma snorted, "but I'm pretty sure he's hiding half his skills and abilities."

"Has he done so before?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Sorry Gai, state secret."

"Ah, I understand. What is his speciality?"

"Ninjutsu for sure. He's very good with wind and fire jutsu. I asked him to take up medical jutsu as well, which I think he did."

"A medic? Hm, surprising."

"Yes. Actually my father once said he fully expected Yami to be able to pass this exam without any issues...and from what I've seen he's probably right."

I blushed, damn, I really can't take this much praise! We walked and quickly reached the top of the stairs. There I found Lee and Zumo standing and staring out into the distance.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as I came up to them. I followed their line of sight and there it was, Kumo.

Fuck man, now I'm jealous! I totally should have picked Kumo to be born into!

The village looked like heaven, literally. Because of the bed of clouds underneath it, it looked like the entire city was floating in the sky. The village was built into the mountain, with large buildings in the bottom and the smaller one up the top. On the top of the mountain was a light post, the entire mountain covered by trees and a buses.

"Welcome to Kumo," Asuma said as we all gathered and looked at the amazing city.

I blinked, "I don't mean to sound judgy, but we sooo have to improve our standards man."

"Oh, you thinking of defecting Yami?" Asuma teased.

"Hey, if I can live in heaven, then maybe," I chuckled, "hey, you think we can get clouds like this in Konoha? It would look so dope!"

Asuma rolled his eyes, "yeah, sure, why not. Anyway, come on kids, we need to get a move on."

The two jounins took the lead now, with the rest of us moving behind our respective jonin senseis. The buildings in Kumo were large with open windows, I guessing the breeze really helps keep everything nice and cool, no need for electrical fans in this village.

The people in the stalls were sealing a wide variety of sweets and other food items. I was actually curious when I saw something like caramel apple, so I got it and took a bite out.

"Hm," I smiled, "caramel apple," I sighed, "oh this is so good! I love this! Ah! Sugary goodness where have you been all my life?!"

China raised an eyebrow, "you have never had a caramel apple before?"

I sighed, "no. A ninja shouldn't eat too much sweets, plus that goes double for me since I get addicted to them so easily! Argh this is so good!" I munched on it quickly, finishing the entire thing, not even leaving the core.

"You really like sweets eh Yami?" Zumo observed.

I sighed and licked my fingers, "yeah. I only wish I had more."

And just then someone yelled out, "get back here you bastard!"

I blinked, "Sakura?"

"What? Sakura? Where?!" Lee looked around desperately.

Just then a group of ninja came crashing down before us, landing in a couch. There was a male and two females. The man had black skin and white hair cut short while the woman had black skin and red hair. The last girl on the other hand immediately had my attention. She had short blond hair, a cold icy gaze and a curvaceous body with breasts so big her modest robes still gave ample view of her cleavage.

"I'm sorry!" the white haired male cried out.

"The hell you are! Get back here bastard!" the fiery redhead cried out as she cased at him followed closely behind by the sexy blonde goddess.

I looked at her name, Samui, hm, where have I heard that before?

The male came right at us, leaping over us as he continued to run. "Get back here!" the redhead yelled as she ran right through, all us quickly moving away to give her space.

"I apologize for my teammates actions," Samui bowed as she followed her friend.

I smiled and immediately took out a seal and my brush and made a seal. She was running into another crowd when I called out, "hey beautiful!"

Samui didn't turn, I threw the seal at her, it spun like a shuriken and came right for her. At the last moment Samui turned and caught it between her fingers, settling her glare at me.

"I hope I'll see you again beautiful!" I waved as I formed the ram seal activating the seal on the tag.

 **With Samui:**

Samui flipped the tag up into the air thinking that it would explode. But instead the tag transformed, folding itself many times over, creating a paper rose in its place. Samui was startled, she grabbed the flower by it's paper stem and turned to the ninja who threw it at her.

The Konoha ninja with the hood and face mask. She narrowed her eyes, 'a seal master? And a very powerful one. I need to watch out for him,' she picked the flower for later study and dashed away intent of finding her team mates.

 **With Yami:**

I sighed, "I hope she remembers me."

"Yami! You can't just flirt with an enemy ninja!" China cried out.

I shrugged, "why not?"

"She could use her body to seduce you!" China yelled.

I smiled, "oh I hope she does."

Thwack!

Asuma's fist hit my head hard, "you're way too young for that kid."

"Hey! That hurt!" I cried out holding my head in pain.

"And trust me on this, girls like her, they are nothing but trouble," Asuma smiled, "you should look at someone more your age."

I scoffed, "girls my age don't have curves like that."

"What did you say you bastard?!" Tenten and China growled out.

I gulped, "ah...help me Asuma sensei!"

He chuckled, "you got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out."

Tenten And China cracked their knuckles I looked at them and gulped, "now girls, let's not do anything nasty okay? I just meant biologically it's impossible for twelve year old girls to have curves, of any kind! I didn't just mean you two. Not that I meant you two! I just-"

"-Yami," Neji spoke up with a smirk, "stop talking."

BAM!

 **A few minutes later:**

We found the Raikage tower early enough. It was suspended between two cliff sides of the mountain hanging off two large metal beams.

"We're teams eleven and nine from Konoha registering for the chunin exams," Asuma said presenting our ID and forms to the ninja behind the registration desk.

"Right," the man nodded, "everything's in order and..." he looked over at me, "what's with him?"

Asuma chuckled, "he's just shy."

I had my head hung as I was forced to walk in the back of the group. Occasionally China and Tenten would send me glares that threatened more punches and I really didn't want that. It didn't hurt but...it was embarrassing as hell.

"Right," the ninja looked back at the forms, "alright, everything seems to be in place. The exam will begin tomorrow at eight pm in the valley of the morning sky, Geko!" suddenly a ninja wearing a blank white mask and a grey cloak appeared next to the man, "escort them to their living quarters."

The masked ninja nodded and motioned for us to follow him. I knew his name of course, Q, a member of KOBU, Kumo's version of the ANBU. He took us further up the mountain, stopping at a giant ten story building that read 'Cuppers mess', an inn apparently.

We checked in and Geko escorted us to our quarters. When entered and he finally spoke up, "there are ninjas from all over the country in this hotel, don't pick a fight with them. Be ready by seven am tomorrow, I'll escort you all to the first grounds."

Asuma nodded, "that's just fine. Thank you Geko," the ninja disappeared leaving us alone. The man sighed and turned to us, "alright, everyone check your equipments, we'll be going out first thing tomorrow morning okay?"

We all nodded, we then spent the rest of the evening checking our stuff, making sure nothing was misplaced or lost in any way or form. And that night we all got out for dinner that was being served in the inn's buffet.

We walked down and found the place filled with ninjas from other lands. Three teams from Rain, two teams from Sand, one team from Iwa and another two teams from sound...wait, sound?

I noticed the sound ninjas, all level 30 and above. I didn't recognize any of them, lucky for us or else that would mean Orochimaru was planning something, maybe these guys are just here to represent their village.

Asuma and Gai guided us to a small spot away from the Iwa ninjas and right next to the Suna teams. As we all ate in silence I observed the rain team, all level 20, not a single one above level 30. Definitely useless.

The Iwa team looked hella fierce, they were all above level 30, one even being level 42, a girl with short black hair that was curled around her ears and pink eyes. I quickly observed her;

 **Kurotsuchi, Granddaughter of the third Tsuchikage**

 **Lv- 42**

 **REP- -20**

 **HP- 8,000/8,000**

 **SP- 7,525/ 7,525**

 **CP- 9,000/9,000**

 **CONTROL- 41%**

 **Allegiance- Iwa**

 **STR- 30**

 **VIT- 42**

 **DEX- 31**

 **INT- 29**

 **CHA- 70**

 **CC- 21**

 **LUC- 12**

 **Kurotsuchi is a kunoichi of Iwagakure, the granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage, and a descendant of the First Tsuchikage. She is headstrong and brave and cares for Iwa more than anything else in her life.**

Woah, the granddaughter of the third Tsuchikage? Holy shit, not wonder she's a chakra powerhouse. Only thing is she isn't that much for control now is she?

I moved on, looking at the Suna ninjas. There were three over 30, each belonging to the same team while the other team was around 20. I noticed a few more ninjas, but none of them were even above 30, so I didn't give them a second glance.

After dinner we came back to our room and Gai turned to me, "who do you think is the one to watch out for?"

I blinked, "why do you ask me?"

Gai titled his head, "you are a sensor are you not?"

I blinked, "oh, you know, right," I turned to see the others look at me, waiting for information. I sighed, "well, basically everyone who isn't from a great ninja village was crap. Not really worth looking into, expect Sound."

"Sound?" Asuma's head came up, "I see."

"Wait, there's a village called Sound?" Zumo asked in surprise.

I nodded, "yup. A newly formed one. Everyone on the two teams is around our level, though not chunin level, thank God for that," Tenten sighed, "but, there is someone there who is chunin level, definitely chunin level."

"What? Who?" Neji asked looking eager for a worthy opponent.

"The Iwa team," I informed him, "each of them are at least our level and one of them is higher than the rest. She had short black hair and pink eyes. Cute too."

"Of course she was," China snorted.

I smirked, "anyway, I would suggest we avoid the Iwa team, do our best to just move away from their direction."

"No! That is most youthful!" Lee cried out.

I sighed, "not the point Lee. The goal is to survive, not pick a fight. I'm serious, you can't win against her. You can't even win against me."

Lee's eyes were light, "is that a challenge Yami?! Very well, I accept!"

"No you idiot! It isn't a challenge!" I cried, "and don't go around challenge people to fights! And above all don't show everyone that you're a taijutsu specialist! Honestly Gai sensei have you taught him nothing about being tactful?!"

Gai puffed his chest, "he doesn't need to hide! Not when he has youth on his side!"

"Gai sensei!" Lee cried out.

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Shut up and go to bed!" Tenten cried out.

 **The next day:**

I couldn't sleep, I stayed awake all night and went over every jutsu I knew in my head. I sighed, I so fucking need to work on my weapons handling.

Asuma began to wake everyone up at around five. I didn't wait for him to wake me up, I just went into the bathroom and took a shower, getting ready first.

By seven we had finished our breakfast, which was another silent and awkward event with the rest of the ninjas. We all gathered outside the hotel and quickly a squad of five KUBO ninjas showed up and guided us through.

We took a side route along the Northern cliff which moved downwards. We soon came upon another belt of clouds. I turned to Neji who already had his eyes out. He scanned the fog and shook his head, I gave him my thanks and we walked through the water vapour.

On the other side was a majestic valley between a ring of mountains and a giant lake in the middle of it. And in the middle of the lake was an island which had a giant stone tower sticking out.

We came down the mountain and towards the bottom of the valley. We stopped before a mountain which had a building carved inside of it. The KUBO ninja pointed inside, "third floor, exam hall A. All jonin sensei's follow us,"

Asuma turned to my team and smiled, "good luck kiddos," he smiled and disappeared. I turned to my team and nodded, they smiled back and we all quickly went inside.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Survive the first task!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Access to second task in chunin exams**

 **5,000 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **Fail the chunin exams and all related quests**

 **Possible death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

Hm, survive the first task? Really? Kind of dramatic there. But whatever, I still selected yes.

The building looked to be some kind of institute. Was it their version of a ninja academy? The walls were covered with charts, plans and other information. I even happened upon a map of the valley we were inside.

Quickly I got an idea, and evil evil idea. I slowly began to slow down my walk till I was the back of the group. Neji's team and mine noticed I slowed down and copied my pace until we were behind everyone else.

I took out a scroll and copied the map using the copy book jutsu. I then placed my hands on the map and before anyone, even my own teams mates could tell the difference, I switched out the maps.

Only Neji noticed the change, he smiled as I winked at him. The other ninjas slowly noticed that we were all lagging behind they noticed I was folding away a scroll before taking out another one and copying down the other charts describing the animals and plants found in the valley as well.

"What are you doing?" China asked.

"Chance are we're going to have to go into the valley," I said pointing at the tower map, "a map could be useful."

Immediately the others began to notice that as well. The Suna and Iwa ninjas immediately began to copy the map as well. The Iwa ninjas walked up to me, it was Kurotsuchi's team. She had a large teenager with stubble on his chin and fat arms and a thin boy with light yellow hair, green eyes and a giant sword on his back.

"Move kid," the gorilla grunted as Kurotsuchi took a scroll and brush to copy down the map.

"Wait a moment, I'm almost done," I told him.

"You're done now," he grunted, pushing me aside with one of his heavy arm. Immediately I grabbed it, the large teen grunted, "let go before I break your wrist punk!"

I raised an eyebrow, "rude much," I let go of his arm and walked away, join the rest of my team.

"Jerk," Zumo huffed as he eyes the Iwa team note everything down, "assholes. They wouldn't have known about the maps unless we told them."

"Which begs the question, why did you even say anything Yami?" China asked.

I looked around, while the rest of them focused on the map every ninja from Konoha walked ahead, making towards the stairs.

I turned to my friends ad whispered, "I switched the map with a fake. That was everyone with the fake map will be lost because they'll come to believe that map is real. While we will be the only ones who know the real topography."

I took out the real map which I had taken and created a copy giving it Neji's team, "here. This is the last form of friendship I'll offer your team. The moment we enter those doors we are enemies, go that?"

Neji nodded as he took the map, "agreed. Good luck," he turned to the rest of my team, "all of you."

China nodded, "same to you Neji." Zumo wished them luck as well.

We found the sign for Exam Hall A and quickly went inside. It wasn't on the third floor, but underground. I figured we would be the first to arrive, but instead we came face to face with the teams from Kumo already present and waiting for us.

I quickly did a headcount, 21 genin, meaning there were 7 teams from Kumo here. Four of those teams were filled with nothing but level 20, pointless. But the other three were promising. They were all level 30 and-wait, if that Samui?

I grinned, "hey babe!" I called out loudly and waved. Immediately the entire room's attention was on me.

Samui noticed me first, her eyes narrowing. "You know the tree hugger?" her red haired friend asked. I looked at her name, Karui. Samui was level 35 and her friends level 31, the last member of her team, the white haired teen was level 31 as well and was named Omoi.

"He's the one who gave me this," Samui took out the paper rose I made for her.

"Maybe he's trying to confess his love for you." Omoi suggested.

"Are you crazy?!" Karui cried out, "why would he possibly do that?!"

"Because she's a total babe," I chuckled as I snuck up between the two. I heared China yell out, 'how did he move that fast', but I ignored that.

"EK!" the red head cried out, "how did you do that?!"

I blinked, "what do you mean?"

"You just snuck up on me!" Karui cried out as he hands went to the blade on her back.

I blinked, "well, I am a ninja. So….you know."

"Who are you," Samui asked as she stepped forward, still as cold as ever.

I waved, "my name's Yami, hello. And you are?"

The blonde shot me a glare but spoke, "Samui. Why did you give me this?" she held up the paper rose.

"Why do you ask? Did it make you think of me?"

"Yes. I wondered why you gave this to me."

"And that's exactly why I gave it to you," I winked, "hey Samui, what are you doing after this?"

Karui cried out, "what?! Are you seriously asking her out?!"

"After the exams?" Samiu asked in a calm tone, "nothing. Why?"

"I was hoping someone could show me around," I chuckled, "I hate admitting this, but your city really is beautiful, really makes me envious. Plus if you want, we could see a movie or something."

"Like a date?" Samui raised an amused eyebrow.

I nodded, "exactly like a date."

She snorted, "thanks, but no thanks. I don't' date men shorter than me." She was right, I was only five feet five inches while she was already three inches taller than me.

I shrugged, "that's fair. Then not a date, just one ninja showing another ninja why her village is amazing."

Samui rolled her eyes and walked away. Omoi snorted, "rejected!"

I turned to him, "sad, I know. And what's your name?"

The boy looked at me up and down before speaking, "Omoi."

"Nice to met you," I extended my hand for a handshake.

"Should I shake his hand? What is he's trying to poison me? No, if she he would only poison himself. Maybe there some kind of timer mechanism in place to trigger it whenever he wants...should I shake his hand? No...yes….no...it would seem rude….yes," and then finally he shook my head, but only for a moment.

I turned to Karui, "is he okay?"

She snorted, "don't worry, you didn't break him or anything, it's just who he is."

I nodded, "right...anyway, what's your name?"

She smirked, "finally asking me huh? What, am I not sexy enough for your attention?"

I looked at her, "not at all, I just figured you wouldn't like it if I ignored your friends for you, wouldn't' want them to get jealous now would we?" I chuckled.

Ping!

 **Your skill leveled up!**

 **Flirting, Lv- 11 (0%)**

 **Your ability to charm your target to drop their gaurd, confuse them or getting them to like you.**

 **24% chance of it working**

 **+5 REP bonus if works**

Ping!

 **Flirting worked! +5 REP!**

Kauri blushed, which was amazing considering her skin colour. She cleared her throat, "y-yeah right, I bet you say that to all the girls."

I shook my head, "not, just to the ones with hair like yours. Red heads have a special place in my heart you know."

"Yami!" a mace came flying at my head. I ducked just in time to avoid it, causing it to crash into the wall behind me. "Stop flirting with the enemy!" China yelled out.

I gulped, "s-sorry!" I grabbed the mace and turned to Karui, "see you Red! Omoi...get some help dude. Ad Samui! I'm still expecting that date you promised me!"

Samui raised an eyebrow, "I said no such thing."

"Remember! You promised!" I chuckled as I ran to China giving her back her mace. The Konoha team had taken up root near the back of the hall, by now the other ninja teams had arrived. I noticed Kurotsuchi looking at me with an amused smile, I winked at her causing the girl to snort and look away.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" China hissed out.

"Gathering intel," I told her in a serious tone as I handed her back the hammer, "until that is you interrupted me."

China blinked, "w-what?"

I sighed, "honestly China, did you really think I'm that much of a horn dog?"

"S-sorry," she stammered out taking the hammer back.

"What did you learn?" Neji asked.

"Nothing," I sighed, "besides, I told you, I'm not going to tell you even if I did learn something." In response the Hyuga just huffed and turned away.

We waited for a few more moment before suddenly the door in the far side of the hall opened up and a man dressed in the common jonin garb of Kumo with a giant metal rod on his back and the Kumo headband tied around his right arm. He had black skin and brown hair that came down till his shoulders. His frame was thin and his eyes half closed, from sleep or drugs I didn't know.

 **T, The Thunder Catcher**

 **Lv- 81**

 **REP- -10**

Okay, if official, everyone hates us.

"Alright, settle down," T sid with a lazy wave of his hands. Slowly everyone began to silence themselves, even the Iwa ninja were quite. "Alright, that's good. Now, I'm T, I'll be the one in charge of the first stage of the chunin exam. Now, the first task is simple, a written test."

I raised an eyebrow, was this the same test as the one in Konoha? Sounds like it.

T continued, "you have one hour, no more no less. And no cheating, we'll know, trust me on that," he then made a hand seal and immediately before every chair appeared a test paper, "you may sit wherever you want. You're time starts now."

I blinked, slowly I sat down and looked at the test paper. The problems….they were stupid. The first one was a math problem which involved dividing Pi, meaning it was a waste of time. The third problem was about a fucking pineapple and the sixth questions just said, 'Kumo is the greatest village in the world, Yes: Good job you're chunin material. No: Boo! You suck!'

I looked around, slowly everyone was beginning to realize how stupid the questions were, a few teams were stupid enough to actually try and solve them. Something was wrong...holy shit! I remembered the wordings of the quest alert I got, it said survive the first task, not pass! Something is wrong!

I grabbed China and Zumo and pulled them out of their seats and into one corner. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Zumo cried out.

I pulled them together, "kunais out," I hissed. Neji noticed our actions and quickly gathered his team as well. The Iwa team noticed us moving as well. Kurotsuchi began arguing with the guys on her team, pointing at me.

"What's going on Yami?" China asked drawing a sword.

"The examiner is a clone," I hissed looking at T;

 **T, The Thunder Catcher (Shadow Clone)**

 **Lv- 81**

 **REP- -10**

I grumbled, "he must have switched out when we were all looking at the question paper and wondering what what was going on." China and Zumo grew serious, Zumo now drawing his staff.

Suddenly the clone chuckled, "well done! I see one team already figured it out!" Suddenly everyone in the hall turned to us and Neji's team, both ready for anything, "honestly, it shame to to see that the tree huggers figured it out before you all," he said glaring at the Kumo team who looked ashamed, "anyway, might as well begin the real test," he made a ram seal and suddenly five giant holes appeared on the ceiling and suddenly water came pouring out of it.

"You're trapped in a room three stories underground, the exits are locked and there are no , and it's filling up with water. What do you do? Good luck!" and with that the T clone disappeared leaving us trapped inside.

"What are we going to do?!" the sound ninja began to panic, and then the rain ninja. Even the Iwa ninjas looked nervous.

I turned to Neji, "I know we agreed not to help each other, but this is life and death Neji. Think you can help us out?"

The Hyuga turned to me and nodded, "we are allies first and foremost," he turned on his eyes and looked around, "the rooms are sealed, the hallway we came from is collapsed. There really is no escape."

"What are we going to do?!" Zumo cried out, he turned to me, "Yami! Think of something!"

"I'm trying," I looked around, thinking quickly when suddenly.

BOOM!

There was giant explosion from our right. The smoke went down and we saw the Iwa ninja standing there in front of a collapsed wall from which tones of mud came pouring inside.

"What do you rock heads think you're doing?!" I cried out, "you can't make explosion in here! Are you mad?!"

Kurotsuchi glared at me, "don't tell us what to do leaf boy."

I growled, "we don't' have time for this!"

"Then I suggest you back away," she replied as the Iwa went back to the wall. We saw them perform some seals, slipping into the earth and disappearing. All the Iwa ninjas disappeared similarly, damn them and their Earth jutsu!

I looked around and suddenly I got an idea, "Neji! The pipe! How far up!"

The Hyuga quickly caught on, he looked and narrowed his eyes, "around...fifty feet of water."

"Where's it coming from?"

"IT looks like they are all connected to the same pump."

I smirked, "perfect," I turned to my allies, the water had now reach our shins, "I'll be right back, you understand?"

China nodded, "we trust you." Zumo nodded as well.

"Zumo, I need you to send a Great Fireball at that pipe," I pointed at the one closest to us, "make it the biggest one you got!"

"Right!" as the Sarutobi quickly moved through hand seals for the fire jutsu, I moved through the hand seals of my own. He took a deep breath and let out a roaring ball of fire that went skyward, hitting the water pipe.

Immediately I leaped up. The water around the mouth and inside was vaporised. I managed to grab the edge of the pipe and looked up just in time to see more water coming down, I stuck my feet on the pipe wall using chakra and formed the final seal for my juts, letting out burst of air that came out in the form of a stream of blue flame that came flying out.

 **-155 CP!**

'Scorch release: Dragon's breath!' the fire came out in a steady stream, vaporising the water even before it touched me. I ran forward into the pipe, managing the fire blast, burning away all incoming water.

I quickly came to the end of the pipe, it turned towards the right, I could hear the pump. I charged my chakra into my fist and approached the pipe's end, I can hear the water coming back through the pipe. I let out a cry and threw my hands forward, releasing the pent up chakra the moment it hit the pipe, shattering the metal upon impact.

BAM!

I jumped out of the man hole I made in the pipe and found myself on the other side of the mountains I walked into. I turned to the pump, there was a line of water coming from the lack to it. I reared my hand again and punched the pipeline, shattering it upon impact, causing the water to spill out, instead of getting into the pump.

I panted as slowly the water stopped, I could hear people cheering from inside the pipes. I slowly clung to the walls of the pipe and came back down, popping my head inside and seeing my team, "hey guys! Miss me?!"

"You did it!" China cried out.

"Hey yeah I did!" I took out a long length of rope and dropped one end down, "use this to get back up. Oh and for the rest of you," I turned ot the ninjas from the other villages, "you can use this rope too. But just remember, if you do that, you owe me one. Oh and Samui since I basically saved your life, you owe me a date. Okay? Okay!"

"I never agreed to that," Samui simply replied, but I ignored her.

I waited for them on the other end of the pipe, soon everyone inside the classroom was not out in the sun, most sighed in relief, a few looking just happy to be alive.

Just then I heard Its voice call out, "very nicely done there tree hugger," T walked towards us, the real one this time, and behind him was the Iwa team looking smug, though covered in dirt.

"Alright, before we continue let me just say this," T looked around and pointed to different teams, "you, you, you you, you, you, you and you, all of you are eliminated."

One of the Suna genin who were disqualified cried out, "what?! Why?!"

"Because you all used the Konoha Teams rope to climb to your escape," T explained, "you're lucky that tree huggers are so soft, they would let you get away with anything if you ask nice enough. But out there in the real world? All of you would be dead three time over. Once for panicking, twice for not doing anything about you situation but finding your own solution and three times for accepting help from your enemy.

"The goal of the test is this, if you do all three of these things, you were out. If you didn't do one of them, you're safe. Most of you escaped just because of the fact you didn't panic. Only the tree huggers and the stone heads here passed by not doing all three. Thereby, everyone I just listed, leave."

"But how do you that we did do all that?" a kumo genin asked.

T smirked, "I told you, I was always watching. Now beat it scamp and next time don't accept help from the enemy."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Survive the first task!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Access to second task in chunin exams**

 **5,000 EXP**

The disqualified teams left. This began with seventeen teams, now eight were gone leaving us with only nine. One team from Suna, one team from Iwa, one team from sound and four teams from Kumo...hm, sensing a bit of a biased opinion here.

T motioned the Iwa team to join the rest of us and had us all fall into our teams. He cleared his throat and spoke, "congratulation to all of you. You have successfully completed the first task of the chunin exams. And for your second task I'll be passing the duty onto someone else, bye," and his disappeared in a puff of smoke.

And standing behind him was a man in a kumo white vest but nothing else on top. He had eight sheaths on his body with black skin, white hair and a pair of sunglasses on. On his right shoulder the kanji for Iron was displayed boldly and on his cheek was the tattoo to two horns.

"Yo yo yo! What's having bee! It's me! Killer Bee! Here you teach you about the second task see, so open your ears and follow me!"

Karui groaned, "no, not him! Anyone but him!"

I chuckled, "this guy's awesome!"

 **B, Killer B**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 0**

Well, at least he doesn't hate me.

"Alright fools listen up!" Killer B cried out, "I'm a gonna tell you what to do. It's simple, each of you carries a headband to show which village you belong too, but remove that and you're just you! So here's the deal fool, you're going to form different teams and try to get along anew! Each will be a three person team, with a single valuable possession to protect from scheming thieves! Steal the trophy from two other teams to pass! Make to the tower in the middle of the lake at least five days past! You get time till midnight and no more, you squeak?"

"What the hell did he just say?" a suna nin asked what was on all our heads.

Samui sighed, "allow me to translate," she stepped forward and faced everyone, "he's saying that for the second task we are all expected to remove our headbands and instead for different teams."

"That's right!" B cried out, "and these people are going to rocking these sweet headgear yo!" He said pull out a scroll and releasing a box filling with multiple headband, each with a team number on it, ranging from 1 to 20.

Samui sighed, "he's saying that instead of the headbands we will have to wear these. And after forming your new teams each of you will be given a special item you must hold on too. The goal is for you to steal the treasure from other teams, to pass you must have stole three treasures. After which you must make it to the tower in the middle of the lake before five days are up. You have time till midnight of the fifth date. Did I get all that sensei?"

"Yo! That's hip and flipping good! Here, now decided which person get's who!" He took out a giant box and held it before us, "inside is a paper with your destiny, take one and seek treasure out with two others happily!"

Samui sighed, "stick your hand in and pull out a chit. Your number will be on it, you will form a team with the ninja of the same number."

"Thanks honey," I smiled blowing her a kiss, "I really hope we're on the same team." Samui ignored me and walked back to her team.

"Yo! You," B pointed at me, "you go first, you dig?"

I shrugged, "I get what you mean, that much is true, but your rhyme really needs to get a workout like your muscles do. You're words are alright, but your pacing is sloppy. It's like a handsome dude who can only sprout a floppy."

B blinked, "you dissing me little dude? I can end you right now, get you kicked off the exams, that's it, trial over, jury out."

"What's wrong B? Can dish it but can't take it? Yeah, get me kicked out, that's the only way to prove your rhymes are worth it. But whatever man, I didn't come here to cause trouble, I just thought your rhymes needed some help on the double."

The container of the eight tails looked at me, China gulped from my side, Zumo raised his staff protectively. And then he smiled, "you alright Yami, I'm Killer Bee!" He extended his fist, I walked up to him and bumped it.

I reached into the box and took out a chit, I looked it over, "eight," I showed it to him. B tossed me a head band with the number eight on it. I removed my Konoha headband, with some regret, and tied the new one on and stepped away.

China got number 2, Zumo got 5, Neji for 4, Tenten got 6 and Lee got 9. And then it was the Suna temas turned. One got 1, the other got 7 and 4. Then came the Iwa team, the big gorilla guy got 3 while the sword dude got 6, putting him on the same team as Tenten.

And Kurotsuchi got 8, meaning she was with me. She took off her headband and put our team bands on, standing next to me, giving me a side along smile, "I heard you saved all their asses."

"Yup," I popped out the last syllable.

"How old are you? Ten?"

"Twelve actually. You? Fourteen?"

"Yup," she nodded.

"So what can you do?" I asked her as Samui drew number five, putting her and Zumo on the same time. Sarutobi sent me a perverse smile, bastard.

"Fire and Earth jutsu," she explained, "you?"

"Fire and Wind. And I'm quit adaptive with seals. How about we settled the important issue first, leadership. I suggest we each take charge when dealing with someone we know that way we are assured victory. Any problem?"

She smirked, "not at all."

Omoi got into team 1 while Kauri got into team three with the brutish Iwa ninja. Then came the sound team, one of which ended up in our team.

He was a thin boy who wore grey clothes and black and white checked pants. His face was covered with bandages covering his hair and mouth, only his eyes were shown. On his hip was a shamisen, I'm guessing he used genjutsu through sound.

 **Sidaru, Sound genin**

 **Lv- 32**

 **REP- -20**

We welcomed him into team and explained the plan. He fully agreed. I was right, he was a genjutsu specialist, he admitted that freely. And the moment the last kumo ninja got sorted away, B pulled out a pouch with a number on it.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Win the second round of the chunin exams!**

 **Rewards:**

 **5,000 EXP**

 **Move onto the final round!**

 **Failure:**

 **All active quests related to the chunin exams get an automatic failure**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I didn't have much of a choice, so I pressed yes.

We were given the number eight one which Kurotsuchi held onto. B then told us the second task would begin at sundown, meaning we weren't allowed to start fighting until then.

Immediately my team and I went into the forest, I was so not looking forward to fighting Lee or Neji in a straight on fight, so we needed to be sneaky, and I'm perfectly fine with that.

* * *

 **There we go, chunin exams in Kumo. I worked a bit more on Yami's more excited side than before as now we get to see him when he's off duty and surrounded by friends.**

 **The frequent granting of kekkai genkai does seem OP at first, but if you noticed since he don't even know exactly how he gets said powers, there won't be any world breaking jutus in his aresenal anytime soon.**

 **Enjoy. Until we see each other again. And rember, I do have a Pa/etr/on if you wish to support me in someway.**


	12. The Next Stage!

"We need to hit someone, now," Kurotsuchi said looking up at the dark night sky.

I huffed, "do you have a dojutsu to see in the dark?"

She grumbled, "would you rather we wait here like sitting ducks and for them to kill us?"

"Or we go out and fall into one of their traps and then they kill us," I argued back.

She huffed and turned to the sound genin on our team, Sidra, "what do you think Sidra? Should we move out or stay here?"

The sound genin looked up from the small camp site he made, "I think the tree huggers right. Going out in the dark will leave us at a disadvantage, especially if we don't know how the others are going to attack."

Kurotsuchi threw her hands up in frustration, "I'm surrounded by cowards!"

"Cowards live, and more importantly, patient cowards win," I told her as we all sat around the samm camp fire.

The Iwa kunoichi sighed, "fine, then what's the plan oh fearless leader?"

"First thing's first, Sidra, the treasure item please," I asked. The sound nin tossed the bag we were given by B and I quickly took out the item inside. It was a wooden statue of a falcon, nothing too special.

"What are you going to do with it?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I'm going to hide it," I opened the inventory and moved it behind me. I then slipped the statue into it and reveled my now empty hands, "ta-da!"

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes, "it's obviously behind you," I turned around, hands still up, "what the...how?"

I turned to her and winked, "Konoha secret."

She blushed, "you...you didn't put it up…." he pointed upwards with her finger.

"What?! No! Why would I do that to myself!" I cried out.

Sidra laughed, "oh this is priceless! I knew you tree huggers loved wood, but this is too much!"

I grumbled, face planning myself as my two new teammates laughed at my expense. "If you must know I put it into a storage seal somewhere on my person. The only way anyone can access it now is if I give it to them. So even if we get beaten and are knocked unconscious, they won't get the statue."

Kurotsuchi nodded, "not a bad idea. Good job tree hugger."

"I hate that nickname," I sighed as I took out the map I had made of the valley before and rolled it out. I then took out a piece of paper which had all the new teams marked on it. "This is where we are," I said pointing on the map, "and these are the teams we have to face."

Kurotsuchi groaned, "that map you have is different from the one on the academy walls," she said taking out her own map.

"Same here," Sidra nodded taking out his own copy.

I smirked, "that's because I switched the maps. Before everyone realised they should copy down the maps I made a fake and then replaced that with the original. You all copied down the fake I made, this map here is the real one."

Kurotschi hissed, "fucking tree hugger. I should have known you would have tried something."

"That's...impressive," Sidra nodded, "I'm impressed, I didn't think you tree huggers had it in you to be this sneaky."

I shrugged, "you shouldn't make assumptions on stereotypes Sidra, they could get you killed. A konoha ninja can be ruthless, a Suna ninja can smile a Kumo ninja can have a normal personality and an Iwa ninja can actually have brains."

"Hey!" Kurotsuchi huffed. She rolled up her map and threw it into the fire, "anyway, this is useless. But I'm glad, at least we now have an advantage over everyone else. Who else knows you made the switch?"

"Everyone from Konoha," I replied.

"Hm, and they all have copies?" Sidra asked.

I shook my head, "no. I only made one copy and that' with Neji. Here, he's in team 4 with a sand genin and a kumo genin. I suggest we avoid him, he's a Hyuga, he'll see us coming a mile away, plus he has the real map."

Kurotsuchi nodded, "agreed. I also suggest we avoid team 3, Gozu is on that team, my large team mate with the small beard."

I nodded, "sounds good. I also suggest we avoid team 9, that's the one with Rock Lee in it, and believe me, he's someone you don't want to fuck around with. He does 10,000 push ups for training everyday and runs around the village a hundred times for stamina training. If he and Neji had a sapr I honestly can't tell you who would win."

Sidra's eyes winded, "woah...okay then, teams 9, 4 and 4 are off limits."

"What about your teams?" Kurotsuchi asked, "anyone to look out for?"

Sirdar sighed, "to be honest? No. They all aren't that dangerous."

I groaned, "no, they are. They are all at least a strong as you, one is even stronger."

Sidra snapped to me, "and how do you know that leaf boy?"

Oh, anger, I struck a nerve, "I'm a sensor, I can sense other people's chakra levels and to a certain degree their strength."

Kurotsuchi raised an impressed eyebrow, "really? Then tell me, who's the strongest out of us three?"

I turned to her, "you are."

Kurotsuchi smirked, "well, maybe you are a sensor after all."

"Wait, this chick is stronger than me?!" Sidra asked looking shocked.

I nodded, "yes, a lot stronger. But then again, she is the granddaughter of the third Tsuchikage and the great great granddaughter of the first Tsuchikage. So it would be stupid if she was weak."

Kurotsuchi's eyes narrowed as a kunai came by her side, "how did you know that?"

I looked at her, "you do realise if you kill me you get kicked out of the exams right?"

She moved, grabbing my neck and slamming me into a tree with her kunai pressed into my throat, "how! Did! You! Know?!"

I sighed, time to lie, "your eyes. Their a very rare colour. We know that the Tsuchikage belongs to a clan with something to do with bees. And one of their main traits is pink eyes...plus I overheard your goons talking about how they need to protect you. Wasn't that hard a leap."

 **Lie successfull!**

Kurotsuchi clicked her teeth, "those damn morons."

"Now, are you going to keep threatening my life princess?"

Kurotsuchi huffed, moving away and sheathing her kunai, "don't tell anyone what you know," she told Sidra and me, "if you do I'll melt your fucking face off!"

I sighed, "why are the hot ones always so crazy?"

Kurotsuchi looked at me with a growl, "what did you say?"

"I called you hot," I shrugged, "oh, and crazy."

The Iwa kunoichi growled and walked away, "I'm going to bed, you two better not come anywhere near me or else I'll slit your throat!"

"You can't go to bed," Sidra called out, "we need to establish a night watch! Weren't you the one complaining about getting killed in your sleep?!"

Kurotsuchi stopped and turned around, "fine. You, tree hugger, you take first watch. Then comes bandages and then me. There, we established night watch, happy?"

"You can't sleep away from the team," I told her, "we stick together, even if you want to slit my throat. It would be kind of pathetic if you got kicked off the exam because you threw a hissy fit and ran away."

Kurotsuchi growled, "fine!" she kicked dirt into the fire killing it, "get to rest."

"Not yet," I told her taking out an empty scroll and began to write down a seal, "if someone is coming for us then they'll track the smoke the fire gives off. According to the map there's a small enclave right over that ridge," I pointed over my shoulder, "we'll sleep in there tonight."

"Fine," Kurotsuchi sighed, "anything else oh fearless leader?"

"Yes, get up, both of you," I motioned for them. Luckily the both obeyed without much resistance. I moved them away from the camp fire while I placed several seals in and around the fire, "there, perfect."

"What are they?" Sidra asked.

"Proximity sensors," I told him before covering the seals up with dried leaves, "anyone comes here will trigger it and alert me immediately. The sensor will then explode like a mine covering the targets in paralytic poison. So, while we rest, if someone is foolish enough to try and track us through the fire, they'll be sorry in the morning."

Kurotsuchi shrugged while Sidra looked intrigued by the seals. We all quickly went to the enclave, it was a small ditch underneath the tree that we could all fit into. Sidra went first, followed by Kurotsuchi and the myself.

Slowly the other two fell asleep, with ample warning from Kurotsuchi to Sidra and myself not to try anything while she slept. I waited and kept watch, and it was around 3 in the morning when I felt my proximity alarm go off.

Immediately I shook Kurotsuchi and Sidra awake. "W-what?" Kurotsuchi asked rubbing her eyes.

"We have movement, someone's come into our trap," I hissed at her as Sidra slowly came too as well.

"Right, let's get them," Kurotsuchi said as we sneaked out of the enclave and climbed up into the trees.

They followed my lead as we came upon our old campsite and found a sand nin, a kumo nin and a sound nin all gathered around the fire pit, pushing embers aside while the sand nin followed the tracks we left behind.

"Do it now," Kurotsuchi hissed into my ear.

"Right," I made the ram seal and the three enemy nins snapped upwards and spotted us.

"There!" the sound nin cried out, but before they could even move the seals I had placed exploded outwards, causing them all to be covered with yellow powder I had gained from my pokemon dungeon battles.

"W-what's happening?!" the sand nin cried out, "I can't move!"

"Someone help!" the kumo nin cried out.

I sighed and jumped down, followed closely by my teammates, "you guys are seriously lame. Did you really just fall for that? I mean come on! Did' you even think before you stepped into an enemy camp? Morons!"

"Yup," Kurotsuchi smirked, "but who cares. Their mistakes are our gains. Now," she cracked her knuckles, "who's face do I have to break to get the treasure from?"

"B-bite me bitch!" the sound nin cried out.

"Oh, so it's you," Kurotsuchi chuckled evilly as she approached him, but before she touched him I stopped her, "hey, what's gives?"

"Don't touch with your bare hands," I pointed at her naked palms, "they are covered with poison powder."

"Oh, right," she chuckled, "didn't see it there," she took out a pair of gloves and then grabbed the sound nin and dragged him behind a tree. And….

"ARGH! NO! Please no! NO! Don't hurt me! Please!" the man's screams were loud, oh so very loud.

Kurotsuchi came back smiling and in her hands was a wooden tiger statue, "we only need one more to go!"

"Right, now, to deal with the rest of you," I took our another seal and put it on them both, instantly they fell down like a bag of potatoes.

"You really are just full of surprises aren't you?" Sidra whistled.

"Kind of yes," I nodded, "now, we need to get a move on, I hope you guys got enough rest because that's the only sleep you'll get for sometime. Let's move," we ninja hopped onto tree branches and began moving around, running away from the campsite and the downed team.

"You know, we could ask you the same thing," Kurotsuchi said, "you were the one keeping watch, you're probably more tired than the both of us."

I sighed, "nope. Insomniac. I don't need to sleep for three days in a row before I lose focus and start getting drowsy. I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear, but if you're going to slow us down that's unacceptable," Sidra said in a warning tone.

I chuckled, "don't worry bandage boy, I won't slow us down. Now come on, one more statue and we can get of the forest and into a bed."

"Right," they agreed as we all ran around the forest, checking out clearing and other areas where we know people would set up camp.

Night slowly turned into day and around noon time we found them, team number 3. Gozu, the big Iwa dude, Kauri, the red haired kumo kunoichi and another kumo nin whose level was 25, so not worth remembering.

Kauir was crying out, "that's not what Kumo is about rock head!"

"Bite me cloud bitch," Gozu grolwed.

"H-hey' that's not very nice," number 25 said out stammering.

"Oh? You want to do something about that pip squeak?" Gozu asked.

"Shit," Kurotsuchi hissed as we observed them from far away, "we can't attack this team."

I sighed, "we have been searching all day. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Gozu is a member of the explosion corps, he's not someone to mess with. Plus if he sees it's me who's attacking….he would not even try."

"So what's the problem?" Sidra huffed, "if he wants to behave like a love sick puppy and roll over and die, who cares? All we want is the statue. I say we go down there, you order the gorilla to attack his team mates while we take care of the kumo nin. Then after we're done, order him to give you the statue, done and done."

"I will not abuse my grandfather's legacy just to pass a stupid test!" Kurotsuchi hissed, "I'm better than that, I don't deserve to be treated like a useless woman who can't even cut her nails without a big strong man helping her!"

"Sesh," Sidra rolled his eyes, "you have issues Kurotsuchi."

The Iwa kunoichi growled, "yeah, I know."

"Fine," I sighed, "no attacking...but let's just observe them. The way they are yelling someone else is bound to track them down as well. Let's move back, around 300 feet, that's the maximum range of my sensory abilities, that way I can keep an eye on them and they won't know we are even here."

Kurotsuchi and Sidra nodded, "good idea," Kurotsuchi said as well all moved back, following them from afar.

It was around sundown when things began to pick up again. I had pretended to 'sleep', upon Sidra's insistence that I needed to be wide awake for the task ahead, when I felt three chakra signatures approach team 3.

I immediately got up, startling Kurotsuchi and Sidra. "What's wrong?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Someone else is attacking our prey," I told her as immediately we all ran, and the closer we came to them, the more I realised I recognized one of those chakra signatures. "Shit!"

We came upon team 3 being attacked by team 4, or rather, Neji's team. We hide in the shadows and watched as Gozu and Neji fought, the Iwa ninja ill prepared for the Hyuga's quick strikes that close his chakra points.

"So? What do we do now?" Sidra asked.

"We wait and see who wins and then attack the winner," Kurotsuchi suggested.

I nodded, "sounds like a plan. And since Neji will be weakened, we can take him," we all agreed and so we stood back and watched the two teams fight.

Neji took on Gozu, the Hyuga's fighting style going up against the larger boy's almost clumsy fighting style. Neji didn't give him a moment's rest, he just kept going and goin, striking hard and fast.

Kauri and the kumo ninja on her team were double downing on the sand and kumo ninja on Neji's team, but it seemed they weren't quite upto the mark as Karui's flawless swordsmanship and the teamwork put the attackers on the defence, forcing them back.

"Sidra," I turned to the silent sound shinobi. He nodded, listening, "start playing your shamisen, slowly mix your chakra into their system without them noticing, the moment one side wins, activate a genjutsu and trap them."

Sidra nodded as he took his three string guitar and began to strike it slowly, releasing a slow tune that seemed to mix in well with the noise of battle.

"Something's wrong!" Neji suddenly cried out as he disengaged from Gozu, he turned to us and narrowed his eyes, "Yami!"

"Shit!" I hissed, "I forgot about his eyes!"

Kurotsuchi hissed, "fucking moron! Fine, we attack! Shidra and I will take care of the weak ones, you take care of the Hyuga and Gozu!"

"Right," I leaped out of the trees along with my team mates. I saw Kurotsuchi and Sindra strike the unobservant members of Neji's team, taking them out of the battle immediately before engaging Karui and her kumo team mate.

"Great, two tree huggers!" Gozu hissed as I landed in their battle field. We faced each other with equal spacing in between, all three eyeing each other.

Neji and I moved as one, an unspoken agreement formed between each other. Gozu would be the first one to go down.

I threw a dagger at Gozu, he ducked, but just then Neji slipped into his defences and began hitting his gut several times over before suddenly Gozu vanished in a puff of smoke, releasing himself with a rock.

I used my chakra sensors and turned around to see Goz moving through hand seals for a jutsu. I quickly moved through hand seals of my own, we both finished with the tiger seals.

"Explosion style: Straight shot!" The ground began to explode in a straight line, coming right at me. I leaped to the side, avoiding the line of destruction before exhaling several fireballs from my mouth.

"You're gonna have to do better than that tree hugger!" Gozu laughed as he jumped away, but I had a plan. I used the fireballs special ability which allowed me to control them to a certain degree, allowing the balls to curve and hit Gozu in the back.

"Argh!" he cried out falling forward, before hitting the ground Neji slipped into his defence.

"I have you in my sights," Neji whispered as he began to spin like a top, using his palms to strike Gozu ten times over and throw the Iwa ninja over his head and away from us.

We then looked at each other, Gozu was down, we could see that. That just left the two of us. Neji slipped into his taijutsu stance and me into mine.

"I guess we can have that fight after all huh Neji?" I asked smirking.

The Hyuga nodded, "it will be...enjoyable."

I smirked underneath my mask, "only one problem. We aren't academy student's any more, and I'm not in the mood to show off, so" I charged chakra into my fist, Neji's eyes winded as he slipped into his defence position. He thought I was going to hit him, how wrong he was.

"Collapse!" I cried out, slamming my fist into the ground.

 **-100 CP!**

The ground collapsed down as the entire field began to crack open. Boulders of broken stone flew into the air, and with them, Neji.

"Only problem with taijutsu," I said leaping into the air and launching a kick into Neji's gut, the force throwing him back into a tree. I landed and immediately took out a containment seal and slapped it on his forehead, "it's only as good as the ground you fight on."

I began to search through Neji's things someone as arrogant as him would dare give a mission item to anyone else. And a minute later I was proved right, finding a snake statue stitched inside his belt.

I put it away in my inventory and took off the status seal. He moaned but didn't wake up, one of the side effects of the seal. He'll be awake in an hours time, more than enough time for us to leave.

I turned to check Zumo's body, I'm sure he had another treasure on im, but when I turned, he was gone. I cursed, whatever, I ran to my teammates side to see how they were doing.

I came upon them standing over four unconscious ninjas, Kurotsuchi smirking in victory while Sidra tied up their unconscious foes.

They noticed me arrive, Kurotsuchi asked, "well? Did you win or what?"

"Neji's down and I got his statue giving us three, enough to pass," I told them the good news first.

Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow, "and Gozu?"

I sighed, "he got away."

"Damn it," she hissed, "if we got his statue that would have meant only two teams would qualify instead of three! Can you sense him?"

I shock my head, "he must have used that traveling in the Earth jutsu you guys know."

"Damn!" Kurotsuchi growled.

"It's fine," Sidra spoke out, "we have three, we qualify, so let's get our asses to the tower on the double."

"Agreed," Kurotsuchi nodded as she got off her human stoll and winced in pain, holding her side.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just a scratch," she hissed. I looked down and saw a trickle of blood moving down her hands, I could see a long gash on her side.

"That looks like more than just a scratch," I sighed.

"Can you move?" Sidra asked.

"Of course I can! I've been injured, I'm not a cripple!" Kurotsuchi yelled back.

"Here, let me see it," I said gently removing her hand from the wound. Kurotsuchi looked worried, but did remove her hand, "hm, not too deep, I can heal it."

"You know medical ninjutsu?" Kurotsuchi asked sounding surprised.

I nodded, "yup," I moved through the hand seals for the medical jutsu and activated the green healing palm, pressing it over her wounds gently, allowing my chakra to heal the cut and stop the blood lose.

When it was done I moved the hand away and sighed, "you should be fine now."

"T-thanks," Kurotsuchi stuttered looking at her now healed side.

"Here," I took out some bandages, "in case you reopen the wound." I saw her REP score go from -20 to 0. Progress I guess.

"Right," Kurotsuchi nodded as she took them and put it away, "we should get going," she said as she cut the tied up ninja loose.

"Why did you do that?" Sidra asked, "I just finished tying them up!"

Kurotsuchi shrugged, "they could wake up and have the idea of still qualifying by stealing some other team's treasure. Either way it's less people to worry about for us."

I hummed, "she's right...alright, that's enough chit chat, let's move," and with that we took off, heading towards the lake in the middle of the valley and the tower in the middle of the lake.

By night time we came upon the lake and jumped onto the lake, landing on the water and running forward. Luckily we all knew how to walk on water, or else boy would that have been an awkward piggy back ride.

Soon we arrived at the shore of the island the tower was on when I sensed something off…"hey Kurotsuchi!"

"What?" she asked we stepped onto dry land.

"You remember what I said about going out on a date after this?" I motioned with my hands, my teammates both noticed my signals, 'three ninja's, ambush.'

Kurotsuchi smirked, "dude, you can't handle me! You're too young!" 'How strong?'

"Hey! I'll have you know I've been told I'm a fantastic kisser!" 'mid genin.'

"So you two get to go on a date, but what about me?" Sidra sighed, 'we can take them'.

"Well….I'm not into guys if that's what you mean," I snorted, 'I'm ready.'

"And I don't like dating people whose faces I have never seen," Kurotsuchi chuckled, 'let's do this'. We walked upto the steps of the tower, I noticed people moving from one corner.

"Okay, so what I'm hearing is you'll go out with me me if I show you my face right?"

"Yup!" Kurotsuchi nodded, her left hand drawing a kunai.

"Hm, okay then, I'll do that. Where would you like to go first? Me? Personally, I like-," I dashed away to the side, the highest level, 31, came forward to block the strike, allowing his team mates to jump away.

I grinned, "hey Omoi, how's it hanging?"

"Shit," the white haired genin from Kumo growled as he disengaged and jumped back. He quickly began to go through hand seals before creating a sphere of lightning chakra in his left hand, sending it flying at me.

"Nice," I leaped away, I saw from the corner of my eye the lighting bolt turn and come at my back. I instantly used the substitution jutsu and switched with a stone, moving five feet away.

I can't engage with him directly, that sword of his makes him deadly in close combat and the lighting jutsu makes him a great mid-range fighter. But, I had just the thing to level the playing field.

I moved through hand seals, Omoi blinked, "what are you doing?"

I smirked, "hidden mist jutsu!" I cried out as my charka went out into the lake next to the shore we fought on and pulled out a heavy mist covering both Omoi and I. The others luckily we're far enough that they knew not to come into the mist, leaving just me and Omoi inside.

"I can't see," he hissed out as he swung his sword around, trying to push the mist back, but ultimately it was useless.

"Yeah, neither can I. But you see, there's a little trick I have up my sleeve," I closed my eyes and let my chakra sensory skill take over, allowing me to gauge his position. I smirked, he kept moving around, trying to find the exit. I pulled out ninja wire and prepared for a scorch style jutsu.

I snuck up closer to him, Omoi randomly swinging his blade to try and catch me. I ducked under a particular swing and tied the ninja wire to its sheath, channeling chakra to it to make sure the blade's sharp edge doesn't cut the wire.

I moved a few feet behind him now, sucked in a deep breath and ended the hand seal pattern a with half tiger and half bird seal, spewing out flames from my mouth, 'scorch release: Dragon's breath!'

"Shit!" Omoi leaped away, avoiding the flames narrowly from taking his legs.

The heat from the flames were so much it evaporated the mist around us in moments, revealing each other. Omoi landed away and smirked, "I have you now!" he charged, sword pulled back to strike.

"Not quite," I threw a kunai away from us into the lake, Omoi stopped in surprise, but because of that moment's hesitation, his sword slipped out of his hands and onto the ground. The ninja wire I tied around his sword and the handle of the kunai I just threw helped generate enough of a pull to do that.

Omoi moved to grab his weapon but I didn't give him the chance. I moved on him like a hound, a dagger on each hand, slipping into my Disturbance style.

A knee came for his face, which he blocked. I swung a dagger, he ducked under sending a kick. I leaped over him entirely, swinging the dagger at his shoulder, cutting him. He winced and moved back, but I didn't let him rest.

I attacked with everything I got and for a while he seemed to be able to keep up. It almost felt like he knew what I was going to do, that my style required the use of all my body parts, not just my fists and feet.

Even he looked a little surprise, he caught my fist with one hand and tried to move in with an elbow strike. I blocked it with ease, placing my left hand dagger under his throat, "don't move, or I'll slit your throat."

"This style, how did you learn it?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "why do you want to know?"

"It resembles a style I'm familiar with," he explained.

I waited a moment before speaking, "I invented it. I created it from scratch because I needed a unique fighting style all of my own. What's the style you're familiar with called?"

"The Disturbance style," he answered.

I blinked, "woah...that's what I call my style as well. Ain't that something," I nicked his neck before jumping away.

"You bastard!" he hissed touching his throat.

"It's only a scratch," I replied sheathing my blades, "but then again my daggers are coated with a super acting paralytic powder which will immobilize you so..." he tried to jump for his blade and but half way he found himself unable to move, "so you won't be able to move for sometime. Sorry about that Omoi!"

I approached him and quickly searched his person for his team's treasure, finding it under vambracers. This time it was a bull, "sweet. Thank's for this," Omoi looked heartbroken, I sighed and patted his shoulder, "better luck next year man. Hey, if I remember correctly the next chunin exams will be in Konoha! You should come! I'll show you around and treat you to a nice meal! Anyway, I should be going now, oh Omoi, could you do me a favour and talk to Samui for me? I really like her...personality, I would love to see her again. Anyway, I have to be leaving, bye!"

And with that I left, but not before Omoi shot me an amused look. I found my teammates finishing up their own battles.

Sidra took care of a fellow sound ninja, one who seemed to be much weaker when it came to genjutsu as Sidra currently had him tie himself up with rope before hitting himself really hard on a rock.

Kurotsuchi on the other hand used the sand ninja she drafted as a stool and looked at Sidra humiliate his team mate with soft amusement on her face.

"Yo," I called about, alerting them to my princess.

"Hey, did he give you any trouble?" Kurotsuchi asked.

I shock my head, "no. No trouble. And you guys?"

Kurotsuchi snorted, "the sand are becoming a joke if this is the best they got," she kicked the genin's head, "honestly, I don't get why you tree huggers like them so much. Do they make you feel better about themselves?"

I snorted, "believe me Kuro, I know a few sand genin who are...monsters to say the least."

"Oh? That good?" she asked surprised.

I shuddered, "one of them is a literal monster. Here's a bit of free advice for you, if you ever encounter a kid named Gaara, red hair with a sand gourd on his back, run. Don't try to fight him, don't even think about it, just run. It'll probably save your life."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll take that under advisement."

Sidra finally approached, finally finished playing with his teammate, "shall we continue?"

Kurotsuchi and I nodded as we walked up the stairs leading to the tower and arrived at the door. Before us were three holes around the size of the animal treasures we got.

Without a word I removed the first three treasures we got and slid them into the slot causing the door to click and open up, revealing a dark room on the other side.

"Well, this isn't dark and ominous at all," I sighed, channeling fire chakra into the tip of my finger to create a small light to guide us as we walked inside.

The door closed behind us and suddenly the lights came on revealing the room to be a hotel lobby of sorts. Honestly it looked very nice and posh, had a few paintings up and even a nice couch off in the side.

"What? Who's there?" came a familiar voice as B came out from behind a door on the other side of the reception desk. He wore a set of white PJ's with octopi on them and yawned scratching his behind.

He looked at us and stopped, "oh, it's you, the disrespectful dude and his crew. It's been just a day, did you three really gain the three animals to pass through?"

I shrugged, "we're here aren't we B? What's wrong? Did your eyes get too old to see? We got a bird, tiger and a snake, plus a bull to boot. So what's say you tell us what to do?"

B grinned, "boy your rhymes are fly! Okay, since you finished early you get a treat! Pick any room in this place and go to sleep! Breakfast is at nine tomorrow, so get up early and get your piece! Peace out mofos!"

And his disappeared in a puff of smoke. I grinned, "that guy is so cool!"

Kurotsuchi snorted, "only you can think a rapping ninja is cool."

"Rapping and ninja, two incredibly amazing things combined into one! Why isn't everyone doing this?!" I cried out as we approached the desk and found ten room keys. I grabbed the one labeled '7', Kurotsuchi took 2 and Sidra took 5.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Win the second round of the chunin exams!**

 **Rewards:**

 **5,000 EXP**

 **Move onto the final round!**

We wished each other a good night and went to bed. Since the second task was over, the small team we made was finished as well. It's sad really, I kind of liked those guys, professional and not lame. The kunoichi wasn't a fan girl and the other guy wasn't arrogant, true Zumo has changed a lot from before, but he still has a bo staff up his butt.

 **The next day:**

I woke up bright and early the next day. Yes, I did actually sleep, spending two nights in the woods makes you long for a proper bed, plus the room was too nice not to sleep in. It was like a five star hotel room, soft beds, a TV, a tub and even hot water. God this is amazing!

I took a long soak in the tub, letting my sore body rest in the amazing waters. Then I got changed and went downstairs to the lobby where the dining hall was located. I walked in and found Kurotsuchi and Sidra already there and sitting on opposite ends of the same table. B however was nowhere to be found.

"Morning," I called out as I moved to the buffe. I didn't get a morning wish back. I quickly stacked on some pancakes, bacon, eggs and a donut. I then sat down on the same table in front of Kurotsuchi, "can't help but notice you didn't morning back."

She put the book she wa reading down and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "we aren't a team anymore tree hugger, I don't have to talk to you."

"You know, if you're planning on taking your grandfather's job you better learn people skills. 90% of a kage's job is done with a pen and talking rather than fighting."

"And you know this how?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Back in Konoha I have a nickname, 'the Little Professor'," I chuckled, "it's an homage to the Third's title, the Professor. Anyway, basically it means I'm smart. Plus I read a lot so...kind of fitting."

Kurotsuchi snorted, "right," she brought eh book back up and continued to read. I looked at the cover and raised an eyebrow, you have got to be kidding me. 'Justice League'.

"So, you a Stan Lee fan?" I asked as I lowered my hood and face mask, scoping a piece of egg and biting in. Hm, chewey.

"I really don't want to make small talk leaf boy, so just shut-" she stopped halfway. I looked up from my plate and saw her staring at me with wide eyes.

"What? Something on my face?" I asked wiping my cheek.

"Your face," she said as a tinge of red came on her cheeks, "it's the first time I'm seeing it."

I smiled, "well I can't eat through my face mask now can I? And believe me I tried."

"Right," Kurotsuchi nodded, looking me over, memorising my face before returning to her book. "You shouldn't wear the mask, you look much better without."

"Awe, is that your way of saying you think I look hot?" I chuckled turning to Sidra, "hey Sidra! You think I look cute?"

The sound nin flipped me off, not bothering to even look up from the medical textbook he was reading. Oh, trying to be a medic are we? Well he is great at genjutsu and does have the chakra control for it.

I returned to my meal, eating in silence for some time before Kurotsuchi spoke up, "so...you like Stan Lee as well?"

I chuckled, "something like that, yeah. You liked the new book?"

She nodded, "it was...decent. Can't say I like the new heroes he created though."

"Ah, I guessed so. I suppose a blonde with superhuman speed that shot lightning out of their ass and are call the Flash are kind of Iwa's sore spot."

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes, "please, unlike the rest of Iwa I honestly don't give a damn about the Fourth Hokage, it was war, he did what he had to do. The people I blame are the diplomats who allowed the war to continue for as long as it did. And no, it's not because of the Flash, it's just….it's so hopeful you know? The real world doesn't work like this."

I shrugged, "maybe that's the point. The world doesn't work like that, unless we try and make it."

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes, "I never picked you for an idealist."

"I am," I nodded, "as long as people give a crap, as long as they care enough to try, maybe, just maybe we can make the world a better place."

"Preachy," Kurotsuchi snorted.

I smiled, "tell me Kuro, why does Iwa hate Konoha so much?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"Why does Iwa hate Konoha? Yes, I understand you guys lost the third war and all that, but if that's the case you should also hate Suna and Kumo. So why just us? Did the Fourth really have such an impact?"

Kurotsuchi frowned, "well...that's part of the case yes. I also think...it's just you morons are so unbelievably nice. Everyone has this image of Konoha being the perfect ninja, kind, compassionate, but Iwa saw the real side of you, the side where a man will kill a hundred people and you'll name his Hokage. The side which produced monsters like Orochimaru," Sidra flinched at that.

I nodded, "so you don't like that people don't talk about our bad side, only our good."

Kurotsuchi nodded, "exactly."

I smiled, "well….I guess I can't really do anything about that now can I?"

She nodded as she returned to her book and I returned to my food.

 **Three days later:**

I yawned, yesterday night was the last night of the second task. I should have been awake to see it finish through, but that bed was seriously too soft for it's own good.

I woke up and came down that morning in my casual clothes, walking into the dining room to see team five present, that is Samui, Zumo and a random kumo ninja named E, level 29. They were still dressed in their ninja uniform and looked exhausted, I quietly grabbed food from the duffe before walking behind Zumo.

"Morning Zumo!" I called out bringing everyone's attention to me.

Zumo turned and blinked, "you're here already?! Damn it! I hoped I was the only one!"

I chuckled, "sorry monkey butt, but I got here way before you did. In fact my team and I have been here for about three days," I pointed at Kurotsuchi and Sidra sitting across the room quietly doing their own thing.

I sat down next to Zumo, "so how as it?"

Zumo groaned, smashing his head on the table, "it was hell! Everyone was after us! And Samui here refused to let us fight!" he pointed at cool blonde who looked unconcerned about Zumo's outburst, "we had to wait in a cave until the fourth day before she allowed us to go out and do anything!"

"And because of that we were able to defeat our weaker opponent and gain two treasures easily," Samui defended herself.

"Yeah but it took so long!" Zumo cried out.

"It good you played it smart," I nodded, "people were growing desperate, you would have been bulldozed over with people like Neji and Lee out there. Who did you steal from anyway?"

"Oh, you remember that big Iwa dude?"

I nodded, "yeah, I fought him a few days ago and nearly one, fucker got away."

"Oh, that makes sense. We found him beaten and just trying to run away, we easily grabbed his statue, thanks for that by the way!" Izumo chuckled, "then we fought China's team and won, though that one was a lot tougher, she kep throwing sharp things at Samui for some reason."

"Jealousy is an ugly thing," I sighed with a shrug.

"Who are you?" Samui asked suddenly.

I blinked and turned to her, "what do you mean?"

"I haven't seen you before during the exams," Samui narrowed her eyes, "you're...oh...hood boy."

I smirked, "yup. So have you given any thought about that date? I promise you won't regret it!"

Samui rolled her eyes and got up, walking away. But just then B burst through the door, "yo yo yo what's happening fools! Gather round, I'm about to take you to school!"

Samui sighed, "he's going to give us instructions. Please listen."

Kurotsuchi and Sidra walked over and stood by my side while B stood at the head of the table, "alright fools as of last night the time for the task was through! So you six are the finalist for the exams, congrats all of you!"

I smiled at Zumo and he smiled back. B then continued, "now listen up, this is how it'll go down! Right here are your positions for the third round starting a month from now! Select your number and then get split! Your other teams mates and teachers and waiting for you, you dig?"

I smiled, good this guy is so cool!

"Alright Samui! You go first!" B handed her a white box, similar to the one used at the start of the second task. Samui nodded and stepped forward, and took out number four. Zumo got 1 and E got 6.

Then it was my team's turn. Sidra got 2, Kuro got 5 and I got 4, putting me up against Samui in the first round.

"Okay yo listen up, this is how it's going to be! You fight with number you're paired up with, the winner of five and six get's to skip into the finals! There aren't any other rules, because that would be anal! Now get out yo! I hope you all put up a good show next month!"

And he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I turned to Samui and smiled, "hey, how about a wager?"

She raised an eyebrow, "the stakes?"

"If I win our match you go on a date with me."

She raised a cool eyebrow, "and if I win?"

"I'll give you a pound of chakra ore," I winked.

Immediately her eyes light up, "you're on."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat Samui in your match!**

 **Rewards:**

 **A date!**

 **+20 REP to Samui**

 **Failure:**

 **-20 REP to Samui**

 **-1 pound chakra ore**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I clicked yes and smiled, "tell me, are you allergic to anything? Peanuts? Shellfish?"

She said nothing, choosing instead to walk out, slowly followed by E who waved goodbye at Zumo.

"You really are one weird tree hugger," Kuro snorted as she walked past me, "I hope to see you in the final round."

"What makes you think you won't fight me in the final round?!" Zumo asked loudly.

She stopped, turned around and took one look at Zumo before snorting, "please," and then left, quickly followed by Sidra who didn't even bother to wave goodbye.

Zumo snorted, "she's such a bitch."

I nodded, "yup….but she's so hot though. Come on, let's go, I'm sure our friends are waiting for us." Zumo nodded and in tem minutes we were off. We sprinted out of the tower and towards the entrance of the valley. And there waiting for us were our fellow Konoha ninja.

"Took you long enough," Asuma snorted taking a drag of a cigar, "had fun?"

I shrugged, "it was nice," I turned to Neji, "I'm sorry the fight wasn't as amazing as you had hoped."

The Hyuga said nothing, turning around and walking away. Zumo snorted, "what's his problem."

"He doesn't like losing," Tenten said as we all walked through the tunnel built into the mountain.

"Yosh! So how was the exams Lee! Did you learn something?!" Gai asked.

"Yes Gai sensei! I learnt to never take anything for granted! To always be alert and to get along with people!" Lee nodded enthusiastically.

"That's good to know Lee! You're flames of Youth burns brighter now! YOUTH!"

"YOUTH!"

I just ignored them and turned to Asuma, narrowing my eyes at his cigars, "you're going to die young."

He snorted, "yeah, I am a ninja after all."

"I'm glad I'm not Kurenai, I wouldn't want to kiss that ash tasting lips and bear fur like beard."

"H-hey! Don't say that!" Asuma cried out.

"Sorry I hurt you China," Zumo apologized rubbing his neck nervously.

China shrugged, "it's fine, the best ninja won in the end. I'm just glad you and Yami managed to get in. And hey, out of all the other ninjas, Konoha got two of the six slots! Isn't that something!"

Zumo nodded, "yeah! I'm going to be fighting that sound ninja in the first round, and if Yami wins against Samui, I'll be fighting him next!"

"Wait...Yami is going to fight that blonde cow?" China asked in a low tone before grabbing my by the collar and pulled me closer, "you better kick her ass you hear me?!"

I chuckled, "don't worry, I fully intend too. Samui promised to go out on a date with me if I win!"

"What?!" China yelled in horror.

"Bye!" I slipped out of her grip and ran.

"YAMI! GET BACK HERE!" China cried out as she chased me. I knew she would eventually catch me and hit him over the head, but this was too fun! Heh, I was actually having fun, how about that.

 **A few days later:**

Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe and puffed out the smoke from his nostrils looking at both teams before him. "So Yami and Zumo managed to get in. Good, I'm glad to see that Konoha is being represented so well in a foreign land. How was everyone's performance during the first and second task?"

"The teams were superb," Asuma said beginning his report, "the first task had them locked underground with the room filling up with water. Yami had Neji look around with his eyes to locate an escape route. Zumo then used a fireball to blast the water away just long enough for Yami to climb inside and use his own fire techniques and make his way to the top, destroying the water pump."

"Then came the second task yosh!" Gai continued, "our genin were divided into new teams and set to task fighting one another to steal a treasure each team had been set to gaurd! They could only pass with three treasures! Truly a youthful test! Sadly Tenten was the first to be kicked out!"

"Stupid sand ninja," Tenten grumbled under her breath.

"Then came Neji who was defeated by Yami in a quick and decisive match! Lee then fought the same team that fought Tenten and lost, but they failed to find a third treasure in time for the last day! Zumo then defeated China's team and were the only other team to qualify, other than Yami's!"

Hiruzen, "nine teams but only two qualified? What happened?"

"Hehe, that's kinda my fault," I chuckled, "I defeated three teams and took an extra statue, thereby there couldn't be three teams who would pass."

"Yami! That's totally not fair!" China cried out.

I shrugged, "I'm a ninja, I don't do fair. Plus, it was fewer enemies for me to fight, so why would I want for more people to qualify?"

The Hokage smirked, "well argued Yami. Keep this as a lesson children, if you have an advantage press it, and in certain cases, search for it. Remember, your enemy will most definitely do the same."

"Yes lord Hokage," we said as one, China with a little more hesitation in her voice.

"Right then," the Hokage put the folder with our report down, "Yami, Zumo, congratulations on qualifying to the final round. You both have a month off from missions and ninja duties, use this time to learn more and prepare for the final round, I expect a good show to display our strength, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Zumo and I nodded.

"Good. Dismissed. Oh, and Yami, stay back for a moment," he said waving the rest of them away.

When Gai and Asuma left, closing the door behind them, the Hokage spoke, "you do remember the other mission I gave you yes?"

I nodded, "make it to the finals and show off...basically."

He smiled, "correct. Have you made some effort into this round?"

I sighed, "I didn't really want to give away too much. I actually did however manage to catch some attention. I acted out of character for a while, more laid back and goofy, people bought it, I think. I'm actually liking the more fre personality. Anyway, I did display a few skills, like my scorch release, which while it impressed people, hasn't really made them curious. I'm thinking for the final round I'll go all out."

The Hokage nodded, "sounds like a decent enough plan. Good job. And here," he took out a scroll and tossed it to me.

I looked at it's title, 'Chakra, Hand seals and their relations by Hiruzen Sarutobi'. I blinked, "I didn't know you wrote a book."

He nodded, "I have written many, most are under a pen name though as I don't wish for my fame to get in the way of an objective reader, most would think that if the Professor of ninjutsu wrote something it must be true, but sadly my studies are questions without answers at worst or interesting propositions at best. But, that doesn't matter. Since your….unique charak control allows you to combine elements you'll have to create your own arsenal of jtus, meaning it's best if you read up on your theory as best as you can."

I bowed, "thank you sir, this will help a lot I'm sure."

The man nodded, "I'm sure. Now, before you go...there is...another matter which I have to talk to you about. Naruto...recently went through his genin exams and...there was an incident."

I blinked, "what happened? Did he fail?"

"No, well, at first yes, but then..." he sighed and began to story.

The whole thing went down exactly like canon, though while Naruto did score a lot higher this time, making him not the dead last but somewhere around the middle. But since he couldn't perform the clone jutsu, he still ended up failing.

Then Mizuki came, charmed Naruto into a plan to steal the forbidden scroll, apparently Mizuki played upon his good friendship with me to coax Naruto's helpd. The bastard. Anyway, things went the same, Naruto kicked his ass with the shadow clone jutsu, Iruka gave him his headband and everything ended well.

At the end of the story the Hokage sighed, "I'm just glad this whole thing's behind us now."

I nodded, "yeah...how's he holding up?"

"Better than one would expect," the Hokage sighed, "now...Yami, there's another matter I wished to speak to you about. How much do you know about Naruto's...history?"

Raised an eyebrow, "you need to be way more specific old man."

The Hokage smiled before growing serious, "I mean, do you know why people treat him so differently?"

Ah, the Kyuubi, I nodded, "yup. You're talking about the Kyuubi right?"

The Hokage's widened, "yes, I am. You already know?"

I shrugged, "I'm a chakra sensor remember? I figured it out a long time ago. Actually it was a few days after I met him."

 **Lie successful!**

The man looked shocked, "and you didn't say anything? Nothing?"

I blinked, "well...you didn't either, so I figured there must be a reason right?"

 **Lie successful!**

"Yes...there was," the man looked at me with calculating eyes, "all these years, you knew, and you didn't once feel ...scared?"

I chuckled, "Naruto's a moron, why would I ever feel scared of a guy who I consider a dumb little brother? The Kyuubi on the other hand, yeah, maybe, but Naruto and the Kyuubi are totally different, so what's the point? I'm a finjutsu specialist lord Hokage, I know the difference between a sealing scroll and the kunai inside of it."

The man's REP scored leaped to 65. He smiled, "you're a very mature person Yami, always have been. I'm glad Naruto got you as a brother...it makes me happy to know he won't be prosecuted for being what he is."

I smiled, "thanks for those kind words. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a little brother to see and congratulate on making genin!"

Hokage nodded, "right, dismissed."

I left his office and quickly went back to my place, walking in and calling out, "I'm home!"

"Yami!" Naruto called out from the dining room. I walked in and found him eating some instant ramen for dinner.

I scowled, "two weeks and you're eating instant ramen again. Honestly Naruto, I told you nutrition is important!"

"Hey! Don't diss ramen!"

I rolled my eyes, "whatever," he got up and quickly charged into me, giving me a tight hug, Is milled as I patted his back, "it's good to see you again Naruto. How have you been?"

"Great! And hey, check it out!" he ran into his room and came out with a headband, an old one that looked to be well used, "I'm a ninja too! I'm a genin Yami!"

I grinned, "alright! This calls for a treat! Come on! Let's go out for dinner!"

Naruto blinked, "but I was just having dinner."

"Would you rather have instant ramen or Ichiraku ramen?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ichiraku!" Naruto grabbed his tracksuit jacket and in moments we were out the door.

We had lunch late into the night, Ayame and her dad kept it open just for us. We payed, giving the family of two a big tip, and took a slow walk around the village that was slowly growing quieter.

"So then Iruka sensei tied this around my head and called me his most favorite student!" Naruto said with a smile as he finished his story about how he got to be a genin.

I smiled, "cool story Naruto, damn, I wish mine was half as exciting as yours was! All I had was a boring test!"

"Hehe, that's because I'm awesome!" Naruto cheered.

I smiled, "that you are," we walked in silence for sometime before I spoke up, "Naruto, I'm sorry about Mizuki...I didn't realise he would use your faith in me to rock you like that."

"Haha, don't worry about it!" Naruto said with a big smile, "he tricked us all! Even Iruka sensei was tricked! Do worry about it!"

I smiled, "right."

Naruto smiled as we kept walking at a slow pace towards our home. Slowly though I noticed I noticed Naruto's smile falling down, I saw him taking side glances at me and looking conflicted.

I sighed, "okay, what is it?"

Naruto blinked, "what do you mean?"

"You keep looking at me with worry Naruto. What is it? Spit it out already," I smiled.

"Well...it's just….it's something Mizuki said...before he attacked me," he looked nervous, scared even. Why...oh, the Kyubi thing, he doesn't know I know. He probably thinks I would leave.

I smirked, "oh and what did he say?"

"He said...he said...he said that I was the Kyuubi," Naruto spoke in a low tone.

"GASP! What?! You're the Kyuubi?! What?! How?! Oh my! I'm going to faint! Help someone help!"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear, "Yami please! I promise I won't hurt you I…..why are you giggling?"

"Bahahaha!" I exploded into laughter, "oh you face! It's perfect!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "this isn't funny Yami! I'm being serious here!"

I chuckled, slowly wiping away a tear, "I-I know idiot. I've always known."

"What?! You knew?! All the time you knew?!" Naruto looked pissed.

I shrugged, "yup. What, you think someone as amazing as me couldn't figure it out?"

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Does it matter?" I asked with a smile, stifling his anger. I ruffled his hair, Naruto stood just a few inches shorter than me, "you're my little bro Naruto, it doesn't matter if you have a giant fox living inside of you, heck that just makes you a little cooler than normal people. I don't care what you are Naruto, just who you are."

Naruto's eyes began to water and he hugged me again, I smiled as hugged him back. We stayed like that for a few moments before I broke it and smiled, "now come on! You have a week before team placements right?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "yup!"

"Great! Then I can spend the week training you!"

"Really?! Any jusu I want?!"

I nodded, "as long as it's not dangerous, then yes."

"Hell yeah!" Naruto cheered as we quickly went back home.

 **The next day:**

The next day Naruto woke up bright and early, obviously he was excited to learn some cool new jutsu. We traveled to training ground eleven, hopefully my team mates wouldn't mind.

"Alright! What do I learn first?!" Naruto asked eagerly, "oh, can you teach me that blue fire one that you do?!"

I chuckled, "sorry Naruto, but you lack the chakra control needed to perform that jutus."

"Chakra control? What's that?" he asked stupidly.

I sighed, was he really this dense? "Chakra control is how much chakra you can control without it leaking out. It's a major part of a ninja's tool kit and something that can mean the defrence between life and death."

"Cool!" Naruto said giddly.

I smiled, "glad you think so. Now, here's what we're going to do. You see that tree over there?" I pointed at a nearby tree, "you're going to climb it."

Naruto blinked, "but I can already do that!"

I smirked, "without using your hands, watch," I walked to the tree and walked straight up it's trunk and stood upside down on a branch, "ta-da."

"Woah! That's so cool!" Naruto cried out.

I smiled and detached myself, landing on my feet, "and if you're really good you can also walk on water."

"Cool! How did you do that Yami?! Teach me!" Naruto said with his eye lit up.

"This is how," I then began explaining the process to him, going into detail on how it should feel and how Naruto should behave. He got to work quickly, using a kunai to mark his progress.

While he did that I took out the scroll the Hokage gave me and began to read it. It wa honestly amazing and very in depth when it comes to how chakra is molded when making a hand sign.

I got the gist of it, I think. Basically every hand sign you make changes the path way of the chakra in your body, shaking it up as it were. This allows the chakra to become active and perform certain roles.

I grew curious though, just what did each hand seal contribute into a jutsu? So I got to work.

By nightfall I had a working theory, and Naruto was half tired, panting in sweat as the kunai stuck a quarter up the tree.

There were twelve hand seals each based on the zodiac symbol. It went a little like this:

Tiger- fire and earth release jutsus

Bird- wind release

Dog- water release

Snake- lighting release and a few earth release jutsus as well

Then came the specialised hand seals;

Dragon- usually involved with projection type jutsu, like fireball

Ram- used to channel chakra, usually the at beginning of most high powered jutsus

Rat- used for focusing chakra into specific use

Ox- Allows for a build up of chakra after initial formation of intent of use

Hare- Usually used in jutsus that is involved with chakra infusion into body

Horse- Helps control volatile chakra

Boar- used to focus chakra into a specific portion of the body

Monkey- used to disperse chakra, for a wide area effect

I had the list figured out, I finally understood how each worked and understood how I could manipulate them. And now since I could understand what made a jutsu up, I could get to work figuring out how to make moe jutsu for myself, instead of just combining them randomly.

But again, that would take a long time, if only I could somehow get more time...I turned to NAruto, who was now snoring. No, not more time, more mes!

 **The next day:**

"So you want me to teach you the shadow clone jutsu?" Naruto asked.

I nodded, "yup. It would really help with my training, I have a month before the chunin exams and if you teach me it would really help."

Naruto hummed, "well...I guess, but you better teach me a cool new jutsu after this!"

I smiled, "fine, I promise. If you teach me the shadow clone jutsu, I'll teach you a wind release jutsu, one strong enough to uproot a tree."

"Yata! Okay, here's how you do it."

 **Three hours later:**

I sighed as I tried again. First I formed the cross hand seal and poured chakra into my whole body, just as Naruto instructed, it took a while, but thanks to my perfect chakra control I finally understood just how it felt to extend your chakra out so much.

It felt like you were pouring a cup's worth of paint onto the floor and trying to make it fit the entire ten by ten square feet of floor space. No wonder only trained ninjas with high level charak is allowed to do this.

But what I lacked in chakra, I made for in control!

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I released the chakra at once. And unlike so many times before, now I felt something;

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new jutsu!**

 **Shadow clone jutsu, B rank**

 **Divide your chakra equally into different portions to a copy of yourself.**

 **CP cost- X (depends on user)**

 **Durability of clone- 20% of user's own health**

 **Time limit- INT minutes**

 **-1,875 CP!**

There was a puff of smoke as a perfect carbon copy of me blinked in surprise. He looked down and touched his body, "this is...I'm a clone?"

"Amazing," I said moving closer to him, looking him over as he did the same to me, "what do you remember last?"

"The jutsu skill being created," he responded.

"Were you made with the knowledge that you were a clone?" I asked.

"Yes...I did...it was like...what else could I be?"

I smirked, "glad to know you won't try to snatch away my body."

He snorted, "as if I would ever do something that stupid."

"Ah, it's so nice to have such an amazing conversation with someone of equal wit."

"And not half bad looking either," he grinned, "no wonder chicks think we're hot."

"Dude! We're hot! Do you know what this means?! We can so get laid!" I snickered.

He smiled, "hell yeah! Although," he sighed and hanged his head, "puberty is going to be a bitch."

I sighed, "don't I know it."

"Hey Yami!" Naruto cried out, standing upside down from a tree branch grinning as he twirled a kunai in his hand, "stop talking to yourself and look at the amazing me!"

The clone whistled, "not bad, only a day and he already mastered it. Remember how long it took us?"

I sighed, "yeah..anyway, let's not waste any time, you remember what the skill limit said, you only have as many minutes as our INT stat allows us."

The clone opened the stat box, and more importantly I saw him open the stat box. Hm, maybe he could use the gamer abilities too? I wonder what would happen if we both use the inventory.

"It's a good idea," he spoke up, "we should try it tonight."

"How...oh, right, clone, same thoughts. You're right, we'll explore this further tonight. Now, how much time do you have?"

"36 minutes, might as well make it 30 for all the time we wasted," he said.

I nodded, "agreed. You need a task, since we're interested in Swift release go into the library as see if you can dig up old records of a Konoha ninja with that."

"Oh right, it came in that movie with the dude who tried to kidnap kekkei genkai users and eh mentioned the Swift release was one of ours. On it, see you later Alpha."

I smirked, "by Beta," and then he took off. I turned to Naruto who was blinking in surprise, "what? Never see a guy talk to himself before?"

"Ah...no."

I snorted, "alright, come down here, I'll show you the hand seals for the jutsu."

"Hell yes!" He backflipped and landed on his feet. "Show me! Show me!"

I smiled, "right, this jutsu is called wind release: Great Breakthrough. You might want to practise holding your breath."

Half and hour later the clone dispelled sending memories into my head. He was in the process of following a promising lead when the jutsu cut itself off. I really need to invest in the INT stat more often now.

I made another clone every half hour, Misa was confused as to how I kept walking out without her noticing every half hour, but I managed to convince her it was just an upset stomach.

Naruto and I practised his wind jutsu into the night and by midnight he had actually managed to create a proper blast of wind strong enough to topple a tree back. I smiled at that, hard work always payed off.

I had a clone take him home and then turned to the empty field and turned to my CP bar. It was regenerating at a rate of 50% every 30 seconds, meaning in half a minute my charak level was back to full. OP chakra control for the win!

Anyway after I reached max CP I focused on creating more shadow clones, this time diving my chakra into 10 parts.

 **-3375 CP!**

There were ten puffs of smoke as a huge portion of my chakra was sapped away. We all began to sweat a little, not enjoying the feeling.

"Quick, open your stats and see if all you'r chakra is regenerating," I said as I saw them do just that.

"No, it's not moving," said the one nearest to me, "the cap is at 375, it seems if you create a clone with that much chakra, that's it's limit."

"Alright...use a fireball at that tree," I pointed to a far away tree.

The clone did that and it got a message of the chakra it used, but none of us did. Good, at least I won't be spammed with message regarding other clones.

The clone that fired the jutsu looked at his stat and nodded, "okay, it's regenerating the hundred CP I lost, but it's stuck at 375."

"Okay, so you're like my little cell jrs.," I said with a hum, "all my skills and strength, but weaker."

"It's so strange we all know that reference but can't understand where it comes from," said one clone, causing us all to sigh.

"Anyway, we should see if the whole dungeon time stopping thing actually works," said one clone.

I nodded, "right. Three of you stay here, the rest come with me to the park, time to test this out."

The clones nodded as three stayed behind discussing about chakra and hand seals while the rest of us went to the park. We arrived quickly and walked out the glowing blue symbol.

"Hey, why don't one of you try and touch it this time," I suggested, "I want to see if it will work on clones as well."

"Right," a clone stepped up and pressed against the blue leaf symbol and we all waited...and waited. But he was right there. Eventually he got back up and shrugged, "it didn't work...which is a first."

I hummed, "must only work for me. Damn, that's too bad, kind of hoping I could just use you guys to grind."

"That is if we can even gain EXP like you can," one clone suggested causing the rest of us to node.

"Only one way to find out, grab onto my shoulders," I told the others as they did that. I selected the blue leaf as the dungeon options came up, this time I might as well go with the latest dungeon level, number 7.

The world changed, and once again I found myself in a valley between two mountains and a small river flowing in between. It seems that after number 5, the dungeons just repeated themselves, with stronger pokemon.

"Alright everyone, try to see if you can access the pokemon menu," I ordered.

They tried and the clone next to me grumbled, "nope. Can't access it."

I sighed, "inventory?"

Clone grabbed a stone and tossed it to another one, he then opened the inventory and put it inside, appearing in all our menus.

The clone who opened the inventory grinned "yup! Plus it seems that for every item we put in our inventory, it shows up in all the other ones as well! It's like instant teleportation! We can so use this on information gathering mission! Send a clone in, taake a super secret scroll and put it into the inventory and boom! The main guy has it!"

"We know," another clone rolled his eyes, "we all thought off the same idea."

I smirked, "great minds think alike!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Alright, first things first, let's see if you guys can gain EXP as well, because if you can, that would be amazing! Gives new meaning to the word grinding!" I smiled.

"Right," a clone stepped forward, "I'll go out and find whatever pokemon is spawning in this forest and get rid of it. See you all in a few minutes," and with that he took off.

I turned to the clones, all looking at each other, "so..." I began, "how are we going to handle our love life?"

"Isn't it obvious?" a clone shrugged, "we go for the chick with the biggest tits. So far, that's Samui."

"Man, we really have a boob fetish huh?" another clone sighed.

Another nodded, "yup...hey, do you think we should try and see if Hinata-"

"-Hell no! You know she and Naruto ends up together!" I eylled out.

"But Sakura and Naruto are closer in this timeline, what could be the harm," another huffed.

"Yeah, c'mon, we all know you're thinking about it!" another clone called out, "you've seen how massive her chest gets!"

"And you know the massive crush she has on Naruto," another clone argued, "as if we could ever make her forget him. Please, she would sooner die for him than be with anyone else."

I sighed, "why aren't there any chicks with a massive rack in this village?!"

"Well there is Anko," one clone suggested.

"Too crazy," another argued.

"We like crazy," one smirked.

"Plus she has a snake fetish...you all know what that means right?" We all shuddered, we hated snakes.

"Well there's always Tsunade," one clone shrugged.

"Except she's an old hag and her breast are probably sagging by now," a clone argued back.

"What about Mei? The Mizukage?"

"Future Mizukage," I corrected, "plus she's like 30. But she does have an amazing rack...and has red hair...and blue eyes….damn it! Why are all the hot chicks older than us?!"

"I'm back," the clone from before landed before us and looked around, "what are you guys talking about?"

"Boobs," a clone sighed.

"Oh...right. Anyway, I looked around, this level is filled with Pikachu and Raichu for starters. I defeated five pikachu's using wind juts and gained their fur as loot items and a sac that stores 5 CP of lightning chakra, but only half the EXP that was listed under each pokemon."

I sighed, "alright...that isn't so bad. So you get only half, but since there are ten of you that means I can get EXP worth five people, not half bad. Alright here's the plan," I took out all my pokemon and released them.

Flamer, Blaze, Cuter, Basher and King came out and looked down in surprise seeing eleven versions of me. I smiled, "alright, here's the plan, five pokemon, ten clones. This is the main base, I'll stay here while two clones and basher one pokemon move out and fighting off this dungeon's pokemon. Any clone get's dispelled or runs out of time, I'll create another and send over immediately. Then when the boss arrives we'll all work together to defeat it. Any questions."

The clones smirked, "you know that we don't have any."

I smirked back, "great, move out!" And with that my grinding session began.

* * *

 **I don't have much to say and not enough time to say it. This chapter is raw as I am currently in a small village in the middle of nowhere with 20 kbps speed. I am using the last of my data for the week on this, so any mistakes made I'll correct later.**

 **Cheers.**


	13. Chunin Finals

I had a very busy schedule for the next month of training. First I took care of my personal side, after Naruto gained his new team, which was surprisingly the same team seven with Sasuke and Sakura. Guess the Hokage really wanted Naruto to be in that team regardless of the fact that Kiba was now technically the deadlast.

I helped NAruto train for a while before he started going on missions. I had to listen to him complain a lot, but it was a nice dinner conversation.

Then came my editor and his whole drama of trying to publish a children's story, he didn't like it, but I kept having to force it on him, convincing him it was a good idea. Soon it was announced that Stan Lee was creating a new line of story books for kids and everyone was excited.

And then after that all was finally taken care off, I could move onto the most important part, my training.

I used ten clones to farm up EXP and loot items from the dungeons. From the level 7 dungeon I gained a few electric proof fur items that I fashioned into a new leather armour for myself. The boss of the dungeon was a Primeape, which was honestly a pain to fight, but I managed to win.

Then I unlocked the level 8 dungeon and in there were Machamp, Machoke and Dugtrio as the spawns and a Nidoking as the boss. King had a nice time beating the shit out of him.

I did however gain a very particular item drop from the dungeon;

 **Power belt, B class**

 **The eare of this belt gains +5 STR.**

It came from a Machoke, and it was totally worth the bonus stats I gained. And along with that I also gained a few vials of steroid, which I'm never going to use and a very nice poisoned horn from the boss Nidoking.

Overall my pokemon leveled up amazingly;

 **1\. Flamer, Arcanine**

 **Lv- 42**

 **REP- 91**

 **2\. Blaze, Growlithe,**

 **Lv- 39**

 **REP- 76**

 **3\. Cuter, Scyther**

 **Lv- 41**

 **REP- 72**

 **4\. King, Nidoking**

 **Lv- 47**

 **REP- 85**

 **5\. Basher, Onix**

 **Lv- 42**

 **REP- 62**

I managed to get all of them over 40, which was my goal in the first place. And with them, I also leveled up;

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 42 (200/49,900)**

 **HP- 8,100/8,100 (+20)**

 **SP- 4,025/4,025**

 **CP- 4,750/4,750**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100%**

 **SCORCH- 100% SWIFT- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 50 (+5)**

 **VIT- 60**

 **DEX- 60**

 **INT- 40 (+2)**

 **CHA- 80**

 **CC- 150**

 **LUC- 27 (+5)**

 **Points- 0**

And the moment I leveled up my control for Swift release to 100, I gained the option for more releases:

Ping!

 **Conditions have been meet: Fire 100% control, Lightning 100% control. Would you like to unlock a keki genkai!**

 **FIRE + LIGHTNING = PLASMA**

 **Conditions have been meet: Fire 100% control, Lightning 100% control, Wind 100%. Would you like to unlock a kekkei tota!**

 **FIRE + LIGHTNING + WIND = POWER**

 **Or unlock another element?**

 **Earth**

 **Water**

This time, I selected Power release, for one very simple reason, I finally figured how to make my own jutsu style. The book the Hokage gave me was really useful. Using that I able to create an arsenal of scorch based jutsus, and now that I gained a new affinity, I could work on that as well

I also leveled up a few skills, like my medical knowledge and medical ninjutsu;

 **Medical knowledge, Lv- 12 (73%)**

 **Your knowledge about the human body.**

 **Chance of success- 44%**

 **Medical ninjutsu, Lv- 8 (2%)**

 **Your ability to heal wounds using chakra.**

 **Success rate- 20% + chance of success from medical knowledge**

 **Limit- C rank Poisons, bleeding, C rank level injuries.**

And I also focused on searching for power ups throughout the village, intent on finally getting all 30 golden leaves hidden around the village.

My first stop was the Hokage monument. Honestly, I should have figured this out a long time ago. Four giant heads, obviously there was a high probability of finding a golden leaf on each one.

I found a golden leaf on the first Hokage's head band, one on the second mouth, another behind the Third's right ear and one on top of the Fourth's head.

The first gave me a new headband, bigger than my old one with a sta bonus;

 **Konoha headband, A rank item**

 **Shows that you a loyal shinobi of the leaf**

 **+40 REP**

I think it must have belonged to the First Hokage himself, so obviously I wore it. I have to admit, a black headband is much cooler than normal.

From the second hokage I got a +10 skill scroll! I first tried to use it on my medical ninjutsu, but I fould that I can't level it up higher than whatever level my medical knowledge is, which makes sense considering they're both interrelated.

So I used it to level up my chakra enhanced strength instead;

 **Chakra enhanced strength, Lv- 15 (0%)**

 **Channel chakra into different parts of your body and unleash it with pinpoint accuracy to cause a large amount of damage.**

 **CP cost- 80 per minute**

 **DMG: 15 X STR**

From the Third I got a perk, which was amazing!

 **Fire breather- +20% more damage when using jutsus which has fire chakra**

Hell yeah! Sarutobi for the win! This included my scorch release as that used fire chakra as well. So double bonus so me!

And then finally came the Fourth's head, which probably gave me the greatest prize of all;

 **Konoha battle cloak, A rank item**

 **A battle cloak worn by shinobi of great repute, whose skills outweigh their stature**

 **Durability- 300/300**

 **+10 REP for all who see you wearing this cloak**

It was long, reaching my knees with arms cut short till my elbow. It was coloured black with red flames licking the bottom. And on the back were the words 'Yami', written in kanji. When I wore it it felt like a second skin, perfect in everyway.

I tried it one once at home and looked at the reflection. My hair was longer, reached down till my shoulders and was spiky. With this on I looked like an Uchiha version of the Fourth, even my facial structure was similarly shaped, honestly, it felt a little odd seeing myself look like a mini version of Naruto's dad.

And the more I looked at it, the more I realised just how much of myself I modeled after that man. He was my favorite character in this entire story, no questions asked. Even Naruto came off as a little annoying at times, but Minato? He was my hero.

He lived the life of a hero, a true hero. His skills were amazing and more than that he was a great Hokage, probably the best that would ever live...in my opinion.

And so yeah, I liked him, a lot. And it would seem the game was pushing me into the position where I could revive the legacy of the Flash into Konoha, become it's protector...like he was.

So I decided, if I was going to go this, I might as well go all out. So for the last week of my month in training I began a special kind of jutsu practise. The kind that involved water balloons, rubber balls and air balloons.

 **The day of departure:**

I arrived late for the day of departure. I ran to the gates as fast as I could and found Zumo, China and Gai waiting for me.

I dropped down before them, "sorry I'm late! I was just finishing up some business."

"Yosh! It's fine!" Gai cheered.

"Yami...where did you get that cloak?" China asked as she and Zumo approached.

"I got it made," I smiled as they looked at my new uniform. I had the black cloak over my normal leather uniform. I had my hood and face mask up as well, basically I had my entire body covered.

"Looks cool!" Zumo said with a smile. He also got a makeover, now wearing a red full sleeves top and full black pants with sandals. His staff was battered, it looked like it was highly used. Even Zumo's level had jumped to 37.

I whistled, "damn Zumo, you've gotten powerful. What type of training did you do?"

The Sarutobi winked, "the secret kind. Now come on! We're burning daylight over here!"

I nodded as we all turned to Gai, who was acting as the jonin in charge for this mission. Asuma just go assigned his new team so he couldn't make it, and since Ko still couldn't come into Kumo territory he was out as well. Luckly Gai offered to help, and after getting Ko to take his place for a few days, we were all ready to set out.

It took us three days this time to reach Kumo, China had gotten a lot faster. We went through the same process as before, arriving in the Raikage's office to register, only this time, we weren't alone.

As we walked into the office I saw a Kumo team before me, specifically, Samui's team, with B as it's sensei.

"Heya B! How's it been?!" I cheered out.

B turned around and smiled, "Ya Dark! It's been a while! You're looking hella fly!"

I winced, "need to work on that beat B. It's starting to sound mellow and weak."

"Would you stop encouraging him?!" Kaur cried out, "it's bad enough we have to deal with it, but now you too?! Gah?! Why doesn't anyone understand our plight?"

Omoi snickered while Samui just rolled her eyes. Immediately my eyes land on the blonde bombshell. I walked up to her and winked, "haven't forgotten our deal have you?"

She looked down, damn I hate being short, "I have not. You have my chakra ore?"

I nodded, "yup. I'm a man of my word. Hey tell me, do you like ramen? Because I know this great ramen place in Konoha, we can go there for some."

Samui raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you're overconfidence is warranted. You will lose our match, that I can guarantee."

I shrugged, "we'll see about that beautiful," I winked as I moved aside, letting them walk away.

Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up!**

 **Flirting, Lv- 12 (4%)**

 **Your ability to charm your target to drop their gaurd, confuse them or getting them to like you.**

 **30% chance of it working**

 **+5 REP bonus if works**

Damn, I'm getting better, but not fast enough!

"Yami! You shouldn't flirt with your opponent's!" China cried out.

I sighed, "yeah, but she's so hot China! I can't help it!" I looked over to see a small smirk of a smile form on Samui's mouth as she and her team left the building.

"Argh! You're impossible!" China cried out as we registered Zumo and myself into the final round. We were escorted into a hotel for the night and the next day I was up bright and early.

Our KUBO guide took out to the stadium where the final stage of the exam was to be held. It was outside the city, in another valley, this one was towards the East and the stadium was built into a large flat top mountain with the sindice carved out.

It was an amazing sight to behold, truly it was. At the entrance Gai and China had to leave us to find seats in the spectator section while Zumo and I were taken out back through the contestant entrance.

We walked into a private booth that overlooked the area with a set of stairs on either side going down to the pit. There weren't any chairs or seating arrangements, we had to stand, which wasn't that bad.

We entered and found Samui, Kuro and E inside already, the Kumo ninjas off in one corner while Kuro leaned up against a wall with a book open before her.

"Well isn't this fun," I called out, alerting them to my presence.

Samui looked over for a moment before turning back to E. Kurotsuchi on the other hand looked up from her book and smiled, "well, aren't you looking stylish. You know a different costume won't make any difference right?"

I smiled, "thanks Kuro, you look hot too," I looked up at her level, 45, "and I see you grew stronger, impressive. Mid chunin right?"

She rolled her pink eyes, "right," I approached her, with Zumo following behind me, "so any new tricks up your sleeve?"

I smirked, "one or two. It's going to be fun fighting you."

"How are you so sure you're the one going to be fighting her in the finals?" Zumo raised an eyebrow, "it could be me you know."

I smirked, "I know. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't plan ahead."

"Hey! What makes you both think she'll beat me?!" E asked grinding his teeth. Zumo, Kurotsuchi and I looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. "Hey! Stop laughing!" E growled, prompting us to laugh harder.

He was about to say something else when Samui stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder, "stop, they're just riling you up. Ignore them."

"Awh, Samui! You're no fun!" I snickered.

"Besides, hood boy won't make it past the first round with me," she added.

I smiled, "oh please Samui, if it's you, I can go many rounds...many, many rounds," I sent her a wink.

"Ack! You're such a perv Yami," Zumo said faking a gag.

"Hey! I'm not a perv! Just an admirer of beautiful things!" I argued back.

"You're a perv," Kurotsuchi said with a snort, "there's no argument on that."

"You're just jealous because Samui's hotter than you," I huffed.

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes, "oh please, as if."

"Admit it, you're just pissed off because I asked Samui out on a date and not you," I winked at her, "it's fine, if you want after this we can hang out too."

"In your wildest dreams tree hugger," Kurotsuchi snorted.

"You're such a horn dog," Zumo grumbled face palming himself.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I smirked.

Zumo and I talked for a while, letting Kurotsuchi read in peace. We spoke about what we did with our month apart, avoiding things like training and the like. Ten minutes later Sidra came, only he didn't greet any of us, choosing instead to stand alone in one corner of the room.

Samui and E ignored him, but Zumo was curious at his behaviour.

"Geez, what's his problem," Zumo said looking at the sound nin.

"He feels….different," Kurotsuchi spoke up.

I gulped, "y-you have no idea." The reason for my stutter was simple, it was because of the name over Sidra's head, only it wasn't Sidra.

 **Orochimaru, Snake Sanin**

 **Lv- 91**

 **REP- -50**

Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! What was he doing here?! Why was he in disguise?! Why?! What is going on?! Oh no...Zumo''s going to fight him in the first round! I have to do something!

I ran out of the room, "hey Yami! Where are you going?!" Zumo called out behind him.

"I-I have to talk to the Hokage!" I told him, running to the door, only for a Kumo nin to block the way.

"You aren't allowed to leave," he grumbled out, "no exceptions."

"P-please, I just need to talk to my kage for a second!" I told him.

"No, get back in there," he pointed.

I growled as I walked back inside before looking out into the area, might as well go the long way around. I made a shadow clone, much to everyone's surprise. I used only 100 CP to make him, so not much of a stretch on my reserve.

He nodded at me and jumped out before running along the outer walls of the area, making his way to the Kage box.

I sighed as I walked back to the others who looked surprised by what just happened. Zumo blinked, "dude, since when can clones do that?!"

I sighed, "it's...it's a long story Zumo. Trust me."

"Why did you need to talk to your kage so badly?" Saui asked.

I blinked, "ah...sorry, village secret," I noticed Sidra-I mean Orochimaru-perk up at that. He looked interested but said nothing.

And then the clone dispelled and I gained it's memories.

 **Clone's memories:**

 _I ran till the kage box which was filled with royalty and of course, the Kages from three villages. So of course it was filled with guard._

 _I didn't even get halfway there when I was stopped by KUBO guards, "halt! Go back to your waiting room contestant Yami. You aren't allowed to be here."_

" _I have a major matter to speak to my Hokage about, so sorry about this," I charged at them and managed to slip past them with my superior speed, entering the box with them following behind._

" _Yami?" the Hokage called out from his seat, turning around to see me, "what are you doing here?"_

" _Yeah kid, aren't you supposed to be in your little box?" the Raikage, A, asked._

 _ **A, Raikage**_

 _ **Lv- 87**_

 _ **REP- -20**_

 _I bowed, "lord Hokage, I need to speak with you, it's urgent."_

 _The man nodded and turned to the KUBO behind me, "stand down, he is a ninja of my village, he has the right to speak to me whenever he wishes."_

 _The KUBO looked unsure, they didn't move until A called out, "it's fine. Let them be."_

" _Thank you Raikage," Sarutobi smiled before approaching me and dragging me away. When we were in one corner of the room he looked at me with a serious face, "what's this about?"_

" _Orochimaru has replaced one of the contests, the sound nin Sidra," I spoke quickly, "he's disguising himself."_

 _Sarutobi's eyes winded, "how do you know this?"_

" _Sidra was in my team during the second task, I memorized his chakra. And the one who looks like Sidra with the others...he isn't Sidra, his chakra is Kage level and he..he smells like snakes. I know that's not a very accurate description, but that's the feeling I'm getting."_

 _ **Lie successful!**_

" _Are you sure about this?" Hiruzen asked, sounding desperate._

 _I nodded, "yes, I'm sure. It's him, I know it."_

 _The Hokage looked enrage, "that monster...Zumo...he's to fight Sidra yes?"_

 _I nodded, "yes."_

" _Then why...why is he doing this? He knows if he shows off too much he would stand out," the man stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "listen closely Yami, I want you to use_ that _on Zumo and keep an eye on him. If it looks like Orochimaru is about to kill hi or something similar take him out of there. Do you understand?"_

 _I nodded, "yes sir. And if I have to face Orochimaru, do I have your permission to use_ that _during combat?"_

 _The Hokage sighed, "I hoped you would only use that during the last match but...yes, if Orochimaru becomes too much to handle, I give you permission to use that to win."_

 _I nodded, "understood….Lord Hokage, why do you think he's here? What do you think he wants?"_

" _If I know my old student he's here because something interests him."_

 _I blinked, "something?"_

" _Someone," he corrected with a frown, "maybe one of the contestants interests him and he wishes to test them."_

 _I felt fear for my original self, ""d-did he somehow come to find out about me and my ability?_

 _The Hokage grew worried, "possibly….maybe. If that's the case then you're in danger Yami...if you feel you aren't us to this, then I suggest-"_

" _-No," I stopped him, "I'll do it. If I just give up then...I meant what I said lord Hokage, about being an explame for Konoha's power. How can I be that if I run away?"_

" _Good luck Yami...you shall need it," he said in a soft tone._

 _I sighed, "yeah, Yami will need it," and with that I dispelled._

 **Back with the original:**

I cursed, I really wished my clone hasn't made that choice for me. Oh what am I saying, I would have said the same thing!

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Survive the fight against Orochimaru!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+20, 000 EXP**

 **+5 skill scroll**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I sighed and pressed yes. "What happened?" Kurotsuchi asked, "talked to your Hokage?"

I nodded, "yeah," I looked over at Orochimaru, he looked at me, and for a moment, we maintained eye contact. Under the disguise of Sidra, I swear I think he smiled. Fucking bastard.

I turned to Zumo and extended my arm, "Zumo, good luck out there."

The Sarutobi looked confused, "ah...okay?" he extended his hand and we shook, and unknown to him I created a hand seal with my left hand, a half ram seal, that allowed me to leave a seal on the palm of Zumo's hand. The Flying Thunder God seal.

If things got too bad, I could use it, after all Hiruzen did give me permission to do so.

We spoke a little when finally the tournament began. Fireworks sudden light up the sky as a jonin listed as R walked out of the Kage box and leaped down into the middle of the area.

"Listen up people! Welcome to the start of the chunin exams! You all excited for this?!" R cried out!

"Yeah!" the people cheered.

"I'm going to be the referee here! And your announcer!" R called out, gaining everyone's approval.

I smiled, "okay, I hate to admit this, but you're jonin's got some style."

"Hell yeah he does!" E cheered, joining with the crowd. Everyone was in on it, it seemed only Samui chose to remain silent.

"Are you ready?!" R cried out.

"Yeah!" the people cheered on.

"I can't hear you!" R yelled so loud the entire area's chatter was drowned out.

"YEAH!" the people yelled.

"That's what I'm talking about!" R cried out, "today is the chunin exams! The fight of the year! Happening in our very own village! So let's show these foreigners how we do it in Kumo! Can I get a hell yeah?!"

"HELL YEAH!" everyone cheered, even E.

"KUMO! KUMO! KUMO! KUMO!" they began to chant, stamping their feet causing the entire stadium to start to shake.

I blinked, "woah...you guys really like your spectacles huh?"

"Why do you think pro-wrestling's a national pastime over here?" Kurotsuchi asked with a snort.

"Alright people listen up!" R yelled cutting off the chant, "today we are going to see six amazing ninja fighting each other! Two of our own is in it too! So can I get some love for them?!"

"YEAH!" people cheered loudly.

"Alright that's good!" R smirked, "here are the finalist!" he pointed at a jumbotron that light up with the tournament brackets, displaying everyone's names on it, "the first match is between a ninja from the sound! And a ninja from Konoha, from the Sarutobi clan! So make some noise! Sidra! Zumo! Get your white asses down here now!"

"Wish me luck," Zumo turned to me and smiled.

"Good luck," I smiled, Zumo was about to leap away when I stopped in and pulled him closer, "don't give him any time to breath, hit hard, his fast and for the love of god don't toy with him. He's incredibly dangerous Zumo, trust me."

The Sarutobi nodded, "right, I got it," and with that he left.

Sidra came up to the balcony slowly, swaying his legs lazily, he stopped at the edge and looked at me, "you're right little Yami, I am dangerous," he then jumped away. I gulped, that power...it's monstrous.

Zumo landed on the area, followed by Orochimaru. "Alright! Here are the rules!" R cried out as he leaped back, landing on the edge of the arena pit, "no killing if you can help it! Anything else is allowed! Oh, and no endangering the civilians! That's a big no-no! Do you understand?!"

Zumo gave him a thumbs up while Orochimaru just nodded. They then faced each other, Zumo taking his bo-staff out while Orochimaru didn't even bother reaching for Sidra's musical weapon, I'm guessing he's abandoned all pretences of acting like the genjutsu user.

"Something's wrong," Kurotsuchi with narrowed eyes, "that's not Sidra's fighting stance. He's more...afraid. He's not that confident."

I nodded, "yeah...I know."

Kurotsuchi eyes widened, "an imposter?"

I turned to her and nodded, "yeah….that's what it looks like." I turned to the match, I hope he's not here for me...although if Sidra mentioned even half of what he saw me do then maybe Orochimaru did gain interest in me, maybe that's why he's here.

"Alright! Are you both ready?!" R smirked, "begin!"

Zumo launched himself forward, swinging his bo staff and catching Orochimaru in the face, smacking him across the air. 'Sidra' flew across the arena, into the wall, creating a spider web like creature.

Zumo stopped and blinked, "that was easy."

"Don't stop!" I yelled out, "he's still alive!"

And like a zombie rising from the grave, 'Sidra's' hands rose from the wall. He stepped out and cracked his neck, the snapp audible round the stadium. He looked up, his face bandages torn apart revealing a plan face with a busted lip. Orochimaru looked at Zumo and smiled.

He took off like a bullet. Zumo couldn't even see him come at began to wail on him, beating Zumo into the ground over and over again. Inally he punched her over the head, sending him flying away.

"No!" I cried out, ready to move when I saw Zumo's body suddenly disappear in a puff of smoke, replaced by a log.

I felt him appear behind Orochimaru, going through hand seals faster than the normal eye could follow, finally ending on the tiger seal and taking a deep breath. He was about to pour it out on 'Sidra' when the sound nin disappeared.

"Over here!" Sidra reappeared next to Zumo, kicking him in the gut so hard he went flying away, the air pushed out of his body as a burst of fire came flying out as Zumo flew backwards.

The Sarutobi took control midair however, flipping head over heels and landing on his feet, skidding to a halt. He stopped and looked up, panting as his mouth spat out blood.

He raised his bo staff and smashed it down on the ground. Orochimaru looked curious as he waited back, watching as Zumo twisted the metal cap off his staff, revealing a nozzle of some kind.

"Ninja art! Scattering rain!" Zumo called out as he pointed the nozzle at Orochimaru and threw his staff like a javelin.

The sound nin rolled his eyes and leaped away, charging at the now unarmed Zumo. But just then Zumo smiled as he made three hand seals and spat out a wad of fire on the ground.

Suddenly a wall of fire erupted before him. I looked down, the fire moved towards his staff, the nozzle! It must have had some kind of oil! And Orochimaru jumped right into it!

"Clever," came a serious voice as 'Sidra walked out of the flames, "I almost didn't notice the oil spill out of the staff when you threw it," Sidra clothes were burnt away revealing his bandaged body underneath, guy looked like a freakin mummy, "but no matter," he flew through hand seals ending with a bird symbol.

Zuko's eyes widened, he knew that jutsu, I used that jutsu. Orochimaru belched out, "wind release: Great Breakthrough!"

Zumo leaped away just in time, running to his staff and picked it up. Orochimaru leaped at him once again and the two began to fight.

Zumo used his staff to block Orochimaru's fists, each blow bent the staff inwards just a little bit. Until the tenth hit, shattered it in half, reaching forward. It was inches away from Zumo's face when he substituted himself with another log, allowing Orochimaru's fist to shatter that into pieces inside of his face.

I breathed a sigh of relief and watched the Sarutobi leap away, reach into his back pocket and take out three kunai, throwing them at Sidra.

The sage disguised as a genin ducked and swerved away from it's attack and moved forward, but just then Zumo pulled on ninja wire that was attached to the kunai, making the weapons curved around Orochimaru's body and catching him.

The trick was obvious, Orochimaru allowed himself to be captured. But Zumo didn't think that. Instead he smiled as he put the wire in his mouth and began going through the hand seals for the dragon fire jutsu.

He finished with a tiger seal, causing the wire in his mouth to light up in flames and burn Orochimaru alive.

"ARGH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! Just kidding!" 'Sidra' flexed, allowing him to break out of the wires. He then rushed forward so fast Zumo couldn't even move. He took out his shamisen and struck a cord, causing Zumo's eyes to suddenly gloss over.

I was impressed, but then again this was Orochimaru, the man who set out to learn every ninjutsu in existence. Immediately Zumo became paralyzed, unable to move.

Sidra chuckled as he took out a kunai, "it's my victory," he placed the kunai on Zumo's neck and pressed drawing blood, "goodbye monkey boy."

ZOOM!

"That's enough," I grabbed the kunai the moment I appeared before them in a flash of blue.

Orochimaru blinked as he leaped away, "how did you..." he narrowed his eyes.

"Yo! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" R called out.

I turned to him, "this match is over, clearly Sidra is the winner, he won the moment Zumo was caught under his genjutsu. You said no killing, I'm just keeping to your rules."

R smirked, "alright tree hugger, you make a good point! Winner! Sidra of the sound!" The people cheered loudly, happy that a leaf ninja was defeated. "Now get his sorry ass out of there!"

I nodded and turned ot Zumo, who slowly came out of his stupor. He blinked, "I-I lost?"

I sighed, "dude, just be happy you were alive, go wait in the participants lounge, it's my turn," I told him gently.

He nodded, "ri-right...thank you Yami," he looked to 'Sidra', the man looked at us, or more specifically, me. I moved too fast, people weren't paying attention to me to notice, everyone was looking at the attempted murder, so they didn't know my secret. But Orochimaru...I wouldn't put anything past him.

Zumo took off and slowly following him was 'Sidra', who kept staring at me.

 **With the Kages:**

A raised an eyebrow, "that's one of yours isn't it Hokage?"

Sarutobi nodded, "yes, his name is Yami."

"Oh? No last name?" the fire Daimyo sitting near the back asked.

"No," Sarutobi shook his head, "he's an orphan lord Daimyo."

"He's certainly come a long way hasn't he?" the fire lord said, "I didn't even notice him arrive."

"Yeah, his speed is...impressive," A narrowed his eyes at Yami's form before turning ot the old man sitting next to him, "what do you think lord Tsuchikage?"

Sitting with the two kages was a third, the leader of the village hidden in stone. The old man groaned, "his presence...it seems familiar….very familiar."

The Hokage smirked, 'it should. It's the will of fire you see before you Onoki. And the last you faced it, it came in the form of Minato...ironic to think the next time would be in someone similar.'

 **With Yami:**

"Alright! The first round was dope," R called out, "but now we have our very own Samui coming up in the second round! So give her some love people! I know you guys want too!" he laughed as people cheered loudly, watching Samui leap down into the arena.

"We love you Samui!" people cheered.

"Marry me!" another cried out, a guy by the looks of it.

Samui walked up to me, a thirty feet distance between us. I looked around, the people were really loud this time around.

 **Samui, Genin of Kumo**

 **Lv- 39**

 **REP- 0**

 **HP: 7,800/7,800**

"And facing our fine kouichi is this dark clothes emo looking mother fucker! Yami from the leaf! The guy who saw it fit to interfere in his friend's match!" R spat.

"Boo!" as loud as they were in supporting Samui, they were louder in booing me.

Samui raised an eyebrow, "nothing clever to say."

I smirked, "good luck Samui," I made the seal of confrontation, making her curious.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's the seal of confrontation, you do that when you fight an alley to show that you respect them and consider them an equal," I smiled.

"You consider me an equal?" she asked.

"Well...you're here aren't you?" I smiled. I saw her REP go up to 10. Ah, so she wants to be treated with respect, not as a piece of meat. "When I first met you I was excited as hell to fight you. I could feel your strength, you were the strongest Kumo genin I met, so obviously I was curious what you could do."

"And the flirting?" Samui raised an eyebrow.

I smirked, "you're also the most beautiful kumo ninja I met, can you blame me?"

"Are you ready?!" R asked, "begin!"

I moved first. I was in no mood for games or dragging this out. I had a sannin to fight. I came down on her with a kunai, Samui drew her tanto and blocked it.

I flicked my wrist and brought out a dagger swiping upwards at her. The blonde moved back and I kicked into the air, leaping behind her.

I swung both weapons at her head, she blocked with her tanto, which is what I expected. I let go of both weapons, ducked down and drew two dagger out from my secret slots.

I came up quickly with twin upper cuts. Samui moved back before swinging her tanto to strike my gut. I brought my knee up and kicked my kunai up in the air, caught her tanto with a dagger, let go of the dagger once the tanto's moment stopped and grabbed the flying kunai, moving it to her neck.

Samui disappeared in a puff of smoke. I flicked the kunai at her new locatio, twenty feet behind, I then flipped into the air, throwing five more dagger at her.

She moved quickly, blocking each projectile with her blade, as I suspected. The kunai she first deflected flew into the air. She blocked four of my daggers, but when the fifth one came, the falling kunai deflected it's tip by a centimeter, going past Samui's blade and striking her shoulder.

 **-4 HP!**

 **HP: 7,796/7,800**

"Shit!" she cried out as she moved backward, holding her tanto with her left hand, cradling her right. She immediately pulled the dagger out, throwing it away, she looked up just in time to see my hands move into the final tiger seal.

"Scorch release: Dragon's Breath!" I called out the jutsu's name, I wanted people to be impressed, part of the quest. I threw out the blue flames from my mouth. The force of the fire came straight at Samui, I was afraid she wouldn't dodge it, but in the last moment she switched with a random debris and escaped the fire.

"Lightning release: Thunder strike!" Samui called out, sending a blast of lightning chakra from the tip of her sword.

"Wind release: Great Breakthrough!" the blast of wind pushed the lighting away, thank you elemental affinity!

I charged forward, opening my inventory to finish this. Samui moved back, her shoulder still giving her pain. She managed to make it halfway to the arena wall when I caught up to her.

I leaped to her side, and pulled out the Uchiha Gunbai. Her eyes winded, to her it looked like I pulled it out of thin air. I swung it like a baseball bat, Samui made a sharp leap backwards, her ankles snapping in the process.

But she managed to get away from the fan, but not from the gust of wind it created.

 **-100 DMG**

 **HP: 7,696/7,800**

She went flying away head over heels and landed on her feet. I didn't give her a chance to move as I moved through hand seals for B rank fire jutsu. I landed on the tiger seal, her eyes went wide, "fire release: Great Fire Annihilation!"

I sucked air in and let it out like a burst of air. The flames came pouring out like a mist of water, spread out like a wave. The fire came flying out, Samui moved back, her sprained ankle making her movement sloppy, but she would have cleared the fire. If I didn't swing the gunbai, feeding wind into the flames.

The gave it new life, causing the flames to increase if size and speed, faster than Samui could keep up.

She growled as she stood her ground and went through several hand seals, landing on dog, ah a water jutsu.

"Water Release: Water beam!" She gulped air into her lungs and exploded a ton of water out, fighting into the fire. It must have been some jutsu as the water kept coming and coming. The flames went over her head, but she kept going.

Finally, after five minutes, the flames died out and Samui collapsed to her feet, exhausted. I appeared behind her with a kunai at her neck, "do you surrender?"

"Y-yes," she gasped out, totally exhausted. I turned upwards to R, the entire arena was silent.

"R-right. And the winner is Yami from Konoha!" R announced, "someone call the medics already!"

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Defeat Samui in your match!**

 **Rewards:**

 **A date!**

 **+20 REP to Samui**

Ping!

 **You have spared you enemy's life! Peace Lover perk activated! +1 stat point!**

"No need," I removed the kunai and bent down, using the horse seal to make my palm glow green, "here, let me help."

Samui's eyes widened in shock as played my healing hand over her right shoulder, healing the wound.

"You man! What the hell are you doing?!" R asked.

I ignored him and continued healing her, smiling at Samui, "sorry I went all out, I honestly didn't see any other choice," the wound closed, "ah, there we go. Now for the ankle," I bent down and put my hand on her leg.

Samui winced. "I'm sorry, was that too hard?" I asked.

"N-no...it feels warm," she replied.

I chuckled, "yeah, I'm told I'm a hot head," slowly the bruising went away. I removed my hand and smiled, "there you. Try moving it."

Samui nodded as she id just that, her eyes widening as she found it back to normal. She looked at me, "why did you help me?"

I shrugged, "why shouldn't I help you?"

"We're enemies," she narrowed her eyes.

"Only until the match was decided, and you heard the announcer, I won," I smiled as I made the seal of reconciliation, "this is the seal of reconciliation, we make it in Konoha to allies and friends after a match is done to show that there are no hard feelings."

"I'm an enemy ninja," she argued.

I shrugged, "we aren't at war are we?"

She looked at my offered fingers and sighed, "you really must be desperate for that date," she made the seal.

"Yeah, I date with you is totally worth world peace," I helped her on her feet and smiled, "besides, you're too cute for me to consider an enemy."

"Yo! Stop flirting with your opponent and get off the area field!" R yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "alright already! Shesh! We're having a moment here people!" Samui's face got the hint of a smile as we walked back to the waiting area, I gathered all my daggers and kunai with chakra thread along the way.

 **With the Kages:**

"He's too soft," Onoki snorted, "just like the rest of you tree huggers."

"That may be, but he's ruthless when he needs to be," Sarutobi replied.

"I'll say, I thought he was going to burn Samui alive for a moment there," A growled.

"I assure you, Yami holds life above everything else, he wouldn't kill if he could help it," the Hokage spoke.

"Your ninja seems quite powerful this year Sarutobi," the Lightning Daimyo spoke out, "another fire user like yourself who handles himself well under pressure and a prodigy. Both deserving of the rank of chunin."

"And what about Samui?" A asked, annoyed that his own daimyo wasn't paying attention to their own lands ninja, instead focused on some foreigner.

"Oh she's very impressive as well," the fire daimyo replied, "to have fought against such a dominating force, hm, she would do well in seduction missions I would think," the man leered at the blonde bombshell, "very well indeed."

A hated the way the man looked at his ninja, but he couldn't say anything without upsetting the man, so remained silent. The Kages looked out and continued watching the exams, but the Hokage was far more concerned about one participant in particular than anyone else.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, 'why are you here Orochimaru?'

 **With Yami:**

We walked in and immediately Zumo was on me, "dude! That was awesome! Where did you learn that jutsu!" Samui walked away, standing next to E who shot me dirty looks.

I chuckled, "in the library. I kind of stole it when Ko sensei wasn't looking," 'Sidra', who was standing far away, looked at me when I mentioned that. I saw him smile, a hint of yellow flashing in his eyes.

Kurotsuchi snorted, "you took your time."

I smiled, "hey, I had to make it entertaining. That's the whole point of this exam anyway. If I don't show off what I'm made up I won't pass."

"Wait, so you have to win and show off?" Zumo groaned, "I'm so screwed!"

"Ah...no Zumo," I patted his back, "you can still pass, provided the daimyo or the Hokage deems you worthy. Technically speaking anyone who fights here today can pass, even if they lose every match."

"Cool!" Zumo said.

"But if you don't even know that they there's no way you're chunin material," Kurotsuchi snorted.

"Hey! Watch it stone bitch!"

"You don't get to say shit monkey boy!" Kurotsuchi growled back.

"Ah, young love," I sighed wistfully.

"Shut up!" they both snapped at me.

"They're even copying each other! Isn't that sweet?!" I sighed with a goofy smile.

Kurotsuchi growled, "fuckign tree huggers! I'll fucking end-"

"-And the next match will begin now! Will E from Kumo come on out!" R announced.

"Hold that thought," I held up my hand silencing Kurotsuchi, "looks like you're up."

"You're lucky I have a fight to get to," she growled.

"And his challenger, Kurotsuchi from Iwa!" as Kurotsuchi walked down the people booed her even louder than they did me. Guess Iwa really is hated by everyone.

"Go Kurotsuchi! Kick his scrawny ass!" I cheered, I turned it Zumo, "come on man! She needs the support!"

Zumo snorted, "no way."

"Do it, or I'll tell China you groped Samui," I narrowed my eyes at him.

Zumo gulped, "y-you wouldn't dare!"

I smiled, "try me."

The Sarutobi cried out, "go Kurotsuchi! You can do it stone bitch!"

"Shut up you monkey!" Kurotsuchi yelled back, but I saw a small smile on her face as her REP went from 0 to 10, yay!

"Why are you cheering for an Iwa ninja?" 'Sidra' asked.

We all turned around and looked at the previously silent sound nin. I raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"Iwa and Konoha are famously on opposite sides of every argument, so why are you supporting her?" Orochimaru asked.

I smiled and turned back to the match, E was doing his best to move away from Kurotsuchi onslaught of fire and earth jutsus, sadly the last fire blast light his sandals on fire.

"Kurotsuchi wants to be the fourth Tsuchikage," I told him, "and I think she'll do it. In fact, I know she can. She's got a will of stone. So, I want her to know just because in the past Konoha and Iwa have been enemies, that need not always be the case. We can be friends, right now, this generation doesn't have to live in hate, so I want her to know we can be friends."

"And what about those who have died at the hands of others?" 'Sidra' asked, "don't your ancestors deserve vengeance? Don't they deserve peace?"

I snorted, "fuck the dead. They are dead and gone and if they don't have peace, that's their fault. I only care about the living and keep them as such. That's all that matters to me, the past, the pain, it can all be forgotten. Why do you want to kill a ten year old child because some man from the same village as that child killed your great grandfather? Isn't that pointless?"

"Ku, ku, ku, so you believe by believe friends you can achieve peace?" he asked with a mocking laughter.

I nodded, "yup."

"That's a child's dream," he snorted.

I watched Kurotsuchi land a punch on E's face, knocking the boy out cold. I smiled, "have you ever tried? Or is your pride getting in the way?" He didn't say anything for that.

"And the winner by knockout, Kurotsuchi of Iwa!" R spat out, the people booing at her for knocking out the only other kumo ninja from the match.

"Good job Kuro!" Zumo cheered.

"Thanks monkey!" she grunted as she came back inside with E taken away in a stretcher.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! That was the first round! Advancing into the second are Yami from Konoha!" medium applause, "Sidra from Sound," polite applause, "and Kurotsuchi from Iwa!" And que the boo's.

"Now! Let's begin the second round shall we?!" R asked getting people's roaring approval, "alright then! Since we have an odd number of people, the stone chick will be staying put and automatically advancing to the final round!"

"Oh come on! That's so not fair!" Zumo cried out.

"Bite me monkey boy," she hissed.

"Oh, kinky," I said wiggling my eyebrows, making the girl blush, but confusing the innocent twelve year old.

"How do you even know about that kind of stuff?!" Kurotsuchi asked.

I shrugged, "I read. And how did you?" She looked away, not answering.

"And now, without further adieu! The fourth match of the chunin exams! Yami from Konoha and Sidra from Sound!" People cheered loudly most supporting Sidra since they hated Konoha. Ironic that Sidra was secretly a Konoha ninja himself. An Ex-konoha ninja that is.

"Well then Yami, it looks like it's our turn," Orochimaru chuckled evilly as he got off the wall.

My stomach was flipping, my hands cold. I was scared. And suddenly, they were all gone. I felt calm, ready, in control. I had a list of possible jutsus to surprise him with, just enough to keep him on his toes. I was ready...I hope.

"Yeah...should be fun," I smiled.

Orochimaru chuckled as he went ahead, Zumo gulping, "Yami...I don't like that guy."

"Yeah...I know what you mean," I walked down, each step I took feeling like a death sentence. I knew if things got too bad Hiruzen himself would step in and fight Orochimaru. But...I can't let that happen, I need to face him, I need to show the world what I got.

I made a promise to the Hokage, to myself. A promise that could one day lead to peace, one day lead to a better world. Maybe. And for that, I needed to be strong, a pillar of strength others can rely on.

I promised him.

 **The day before departure for Kumo:**

Sarutobi walked with his son into training yard 11. Asuma had come to him with a strange request from Yami, to come to the training yard for some kind of surprise. While unusual, the Hokage would take up any excuse to not do anymore paperwork, so he readily agreed.

"So you aren't aware why he would ask such a thing?" Hiruzen asked his son.

Asuma snorted, "as if I would know what's going in that kid's head. I'm too busy with my own team to worry about him."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "from what I hear the only thing you've taught your team is how to play shogi."

Asma shrugged, "build a tactical mind." The Hokage shook his head and continued walking to the middle of training ground eleven. He noticed a rustle in the trees, an ANBU had stepped on a branch, Hiruzen sighed, he really must insist of a tougher training program for them, the new ones are getting too sloppy.

They arrived at the middle of the ground and Hiruzen looked around, "well? Where is he?"

TING!

There was a sharp release as suddenly the sky was bolted by a hundred daggers. They came flying down at the Sarutobi men, who didn't budge an inch.

Suddenly five blurs came out from the trees and surrounded the hokage protectively, "don't move lord Hokage, it's a trap!"

"Don't be silly," the man sighed, "if it was a trap then the daggers would have been aimed at me, not aimed at the ground around me," the Professor pointed out as the daggers all landed around him, not one even came close.

"You morons really need to observe before you act," Asuma sighed as he took out a cigar, "this is obviously Yami's doing. But I wonder what-"

Zip!

A dagger came flying out at Asuma, the throw was so slow the Sarutobi had enough time to move his head allowing the dagger to fly past him. But just as it crossed his head, there was a flash of blue lightning, Yami spread flying past Asuma's side as he reached out and grabbing the cigar in the jongin's hand and the packet of cigars in his jacket.

And just as quick as he appeared, he vanished in another blue flash of lightning.

"What was that?" Asuma said blinked as he looked at his empty hand. He turned to his father, "was that-"

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "it appears so," the man looked around, each of those dagger had a seal on it's handle, a very familiar seal. The third smiled, "well...I'm impressed."

ZOOM!

A flash of blue light appeared in front of an ANBU, grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the field. Yami then vanished once more, appearing in front of the fallen ANBU, placing a status seal on his body.

"Spread out! He's using the dagger to-" the ANBU was cut short as flash of blue blurred across the battlefield.

They went flying across the training area, the blue blur of lighting flashing quickly from dagger to dagger. The ANBU however weren't the top ninja in the village for nothing. They drew their weapons and moved, using their speed to try and isolate the blur.

But the Flying Thunder God made Yami more than a match.

Suddenly the five ANBU members were hit in the back, their surprise making them too slow to react. They turned around just in time to see a seal on their person that reacted so quickly, they dropped down like a sack of potatoes, unconscious.

"Very impressive Yami," Hiruzen called out blowing smoke out of his mouth, "you can stop now."

There was a flash of blue lighting as Yami appeared in a couch before the two Sarutobi men. He slowly stood up to his full height, the wind blowing his cloak back as he smiled, "so...what do you think?"

 **With Yami:**

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "I think...the ANBU need to up their training if a genin can beat them."

I chuckled, "well in their defences they weren't expecting me to use the Flying Thunder God jutsu to attack them. And they certainly weren't expecting my seals to be so effective."

"Indeed," the man nodded, dragging on his pipe.

"Y-Yami," Asuma's mouth hanged wide open, "t-that was...the Flying Thunder God jutsu!"

I nodded, "yup!"

"HOW?!"

I shrugged, "I have been working on it for some time now. Finally cracked the code, spent some time figuring out how to use it in combat."

 **Lie successful!**

"And I see that you were," the Hokage said as he looked around, "you defeated five ANBU in less than a minute...you are...quite spectacular Yami. To have mastered such a complex jutsu at only 12 years old...is this what you have spent the month doing?"

I nodded, "amongst other things."

"Holy shit kid! Didn't I tell you to not do something like this?!" Asthma cried out.

I shrugged, "I knew I would be fine, plus...well, I am a ninja, what was I going to do? Not try and become stronger?"

"And the color?" the Hokage asked, "I remember it being yellow."

I smiled, "I figured I need something to set myself apart from the Fourth. It wasn't difficult, just used a little lightning chakra instead of normal chakra. Makes me faster too."

"But are you aware of what the consequences of your actions are Yami?" the Hokage asked.

"If someone knows you can do this..if Iwa finds out you can do this! You'll be listed as a level S threat!" Asthma cried out.

I nodded slowly, "yes...I know. And I'm willing to take the threats that come with that. Because...because the village needs it."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "explain."

"I realised something while I was in the chunin exams," I told the man, "Konoha has a reputation...a reputation of the greatest ninjas either dead, going rogue or broken. Right now there are only two ninjas that strike fear in the hearts of our enemies, Gai and Kakashi, no one else loyal to Konoha has that kind of respect."

"Gee thanks kid," Asuma snorted.

I smiled, "no offence Asuma sensei, you are tough, you could probably kick Kakashi's ass 5 times out of ten, but what I'm trying to say is you don't have the fame or the catchy title that makes people aware of you. People look at you and say, 'he's another Sarutobi'. And right now...we need someone flashy and dangerous on people's minds. Because they are really starting to treat Konoha hostile.

"Suna hates us for taking their jobs, Kumo hates us for the Hyuga incident and Iwa...well, they hate us because the world thinks we're all swell guys while they think we aren't. We need people to know that Konoha shouldn't be fucked with...which is why I want your permission to use this jutsu in the final round of the chunin exams."

The Hokage remained stoic, "you think you can protect Konoha?" a wave of killing intent poured out of him, it was enough to send Asuma stepping back a few steps, "you think you, are better to serve Konoha than me? The man who has been protecting it will before you were even born?!"

The killing intent was potent. But, thanks to my Gamer's mind, I wasn't affected, not one bit.

I walked forward, the man glaring at me. I didn't break eye contact as I stepped into his comfort zone and spoke, "yes. I do."

For a minute we stared at each other, I refused to back down. And then, he smiled, "good."

Asuma blinked, "you didn't have to be so tough on him dad."

"If he intends to be Konoha's next Flash, he needs to get used to facing tougher enemies," Hiruzen said as he turned to me, "are you sure about this?"

I nodded, "yes, I am."

He nodded, "okay...you have my permission to use the Flying Thunder God jutsu, but only in the final battle. And I give you permission to go all out, don't hold anything back. I'll be attending the tournament myself along with the Tsuchikage and the Raikage. I want you to show them that Konoha will always have ninja who will protect it, no matter what. Is that understood?"

I nodded, "yes sir."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Convince the Hokage to let you use the Flying Thunder God jutsu in the final match!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+1,000 EXP**

"Good. Now go get ready, you have a long journey tomorrow….a very long journey," he dismissed me.

I nodded and turned around, using chakra threads I grabbed each dagger by the handle and pule them into my hand where I created a storage seal on both my forearms. The moment my daggers touched my palms I used the storage seal and put them all away.

I nodded to Asuma sensei and vanished in a flash of blue electricity, going back to the dagger I left in my room.

 **With the Hokage:**

Hiruzen smiled, "I never thought I would see the day the Flash was reborn."

"Are you seriously just going to let him use that jutsu!" Asuma turned to his dad, "you know how much hatred Minato gained because of that jutsu! How many people came after him! How many lives he had to take! What makes you a child barely a year into his ninja career can handle that?!"

Hiruzen looked at his son and smiled, "Asuma...have I ever told you about the first time I met that boy?"

The younger man shook his head, "you mentioned something about a lecture?"

The Hokage nodded, "yes. I met the boy during a lecture. He was..a strange boy, even then. He called me an old man."

Asuma snorted, "nothing special there."

Hiruzen sent his son a glare, "true...but it was what he said after that grabbed my attention. He said that being old isn't an insult, it's a compliment, especially if the man is old in a profession where men die young."

Asuma's eyes winded, "how old was he?"

The Hokage smiled, "eight. I then asked him what he thought being a ninja meant...and his answer….it was unique. He said 'ninjas are killers and thieves. But, that was not the kind of ninja he wanted to be. For him, a ninja is someone with the power to change the world, be it with a murder or with an idea. A ninja can be a hero to one person and the devil to another. But the kind of ninja he wanted to be is someone who can make this world less horrible, the kind who can protect the people he cares about and make the world a peaceful place."

Asuma raised an eyebrow, "that's awfully optimistic."

"But everything he has done from the point onwards makes me think otherwise," Hiruzen huffed his pipe, "his first C rank mission he saved a woman without thinking twice about the consequences, in his second he captured three enemy ninjas without hurting them, not because he couldn't but because he didn't want to. I see the ideas of Minato and Jiraya in that boy...the dream to one day break the cycle of hatred...and...I believe if I don't at least give anyone who wants to try and make this world a better place, I wouldn't be part of the solution, but the problem.

"And that is why I believe in Yami...because he just might be the kind of ninja we need."

Asuma was silent as they made their way back to the tower, he contemplated the words his father shared and inside he began to wonder, 'can I do the same?'

 **Present:**

I promised him I would be a force to be scared off. Someone people could look up to or be afraid off. Adn right now, Orochimaru was standing in the middle of that promise.

"Are you both ready?!" R asked, "begin!"

He charged at me, I channeled chakra into my fist activating my enhanced chakra strength. 'Activate Giant's Strength,' I thought to myself;

Ping!

 **You have gained +20 STR for the next half an hour!**

He was right in front of me when my fist came towards his face. He smirked as held up a hand to catch it. I smirked back and his smile dropped.

"FUCK YOU!" I roared as the punch tore through his hands, he wasn't expecting my strength to be that great.

It tore apart his hand, flesh flying everywhere as it ploughed through, finally crushing into his face, breaking it apart into tiny pieces of bone and flesh.

His body was sent flying back into the arena wall.

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

 **Orochimaru: 244,375/ 250,000**

He's not dead, nowhere near dead. I moved backwards, he would come at me fast, my hands moved through a new jutsu I invented. A blur of movement bust out of the wall as a white blur came rushing towards me.

"I'll kill you!" he cried out.

"Swift release: Speed up times 1,000!" the Swift release chakra went through my whole body, activating my entire body's nervous system slowing down the perception of time for just fast enough for the world to slowly crawl to a stop.

Orochimaru's head was extended form his body, the nose was still a mess, his jaws were unhinged, his fangs popped out. It looked like he was aiming to bite down on my shoulder, trying to give me a curse seal heh? Bastard.

The Swift release style was very particular, it didn't have any sort of special jutsu involved with it, it just used pure speed.

The jutsus I invented allowed me to move faster. I knew I could use with it was activating the slower perception of time jutsu that allowed me to see everything slower, similar to the perk I gained not too long back, Slower.

But now, the Swift realised allowed me to move fast, not just think fast. There were different ranks of course. There was 5 times faster, 10 times faster and even a hundred times faster. This was the highest, and I needed to be faster to stay alive.

There was a limit of how long I could use this as it took a high toll on my chakra, a thousand CP every ten seconds.

But, my chakra regeneration rate of 56% every 30 seconds gave me around 850 CP every ten seconds, giving me around 50 seconds to act.

I moved, ducking under his fangs and away from his elongated neck. I took out several daggers and began stabbing into his neck, over and over, fighting 35 daggers into the neck alone.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Number of daggers X 4 = 140**

 **140 X 5 = 700 DMG!**

Ping!

 **Disturbance style user-184 + 75 + 60 = 319 DMG!**

 **Total DMG= 1,019 DMG**

I then moved to his body, stabbing it over with the rest of the daggers I had on hand, around fifteen of them in total.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **Number of daggers X 4 = 60**

 **60X 5 = 300 DMG!**

Ping!

 **Disturbance style user-184 + 75 + 60 = 319 DMG!**

 **Total DMG= 619 DMG!**

And now for the final pieces, several super power punches. I threw several punches across his body. Each on landing in a critical area, his throat, his chest, his groin, over his heart, his groin, his kidneys, his groin, his groin.

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

 **Total DMG: 50,623**

My time was up, my chakra was reduced to only 700 CP. I need the last bit of that chakra, just in case. So I dropped the Swift release jutsu, allowing time to move back again for me. I now stood on the other end of the area, far away from Orochimaru and his body.

 **Total HP lost: 52,263 HP**

 **Orochimaru: 192,112/ 250,000**

All that power, all that energy collapsed into his body. I watched as his body exploded into blood and flesh. The world came alive again as people all gasped in shock at the exploding body. They began to whisper in hushed tones, I could hear a few;

"He's a monster!"

"He moved so fast! Did you see that?!"

"How did he do that?!"

I ignored them all. They all thought he was dead, but he was not, I knew it. But I can't do anything, not until my chakra came back to full. Which it could in one minute. God I love this broken game's stat system.

"Ah...I guess, Yami of Konoha is-"

"-He's not dead," I called out as I opened my inventory and took out a large scroll the size of my body. This was my show stopper, the thing I would use to impress everyone, and now I needed to use it against him.

"What do you mean?! You just turned him into paste!" a civilian cried out.

I looked at the words that floated over his head, it slowly began to move, I could feel his chakra burrowing underground. He was coming right to me.

"He's alive," I spat out as I opened the scroll, "a snake can't die that easily." He was coming closer, the chakra signature felt like he was going to do something nasty, maybe as revenge for the pain I caused him.

I opened the scroll and unrolled it onto the ground. I placed my palm on it and channeled chakra into it causing a bright light come out and a large puff of smoke.

TING!

The singing of steel took the air as projectiles flew all over the area grounds, covering it with fanged daggers and kunai, all with one thing in similar, a seal on their handle.

BOOM! The ground suddenly exploded outwards as a blast of wind came up, destroying the area ground upon where I stood. Stood being the keyword.

I immediately flashed over to the daggers sticking out of Orochimaru's disposed of body.

 **-100 CP!**

I cursed, my CP was only up to 1,000 points and I already used 100. I need to distract him for a moment, just one moment. And I had just the thing.

As the ruble feel down, a lone figure stood in the middle, he had pasty white skin, yellow snake eyes and a wicked looking smile on his face. And above all, he didn't have a single scratch on his body. I looked at his HP and cursed:

 **Orochimaru HP: 250,000/250,000**

He got it fully restored. I used nearly every drop of chakra I had left to get him down to half, and he just goes and regenerates it all?! Fuck that!

"Who is that?" someone from the audience asked.

"Wait, white skin? Is he a vampire?"

"He looks stupid."

"A gay vampire?"

"You're such a cheater," I smirked, "this match is for genins! What is a sanin doing here? Don't tell me you got demoted for being a bad boy!"

"Ku ku ku, I have to admit Yami boy, for a moment there, you had me on the run," he curled a strand of hair behind his ear, "I didn't expect you to be this...amazing," his grossly long tongue came out licking his lips, "when little Sidra came to me and told me about you I was skeptical, I'll admit, but now...I'm glad I came."

"Orochimaru!" Sarutobi came out of the Kage box and stood looking down in fury. He jumped over the ledge and came down, landing between me and him protectively. His robes flew away revealing battle armour underneath and a giant bo staff by his side.

"Ah sensei, I didn't expect you to come dressed for war," Orochimaru snickered, "growing paranoid in your old days aren't you?"

"Why are you here Orochimaru?!" Sarutobi roared questioning, soon Gai from the stand and A, the Raikage, joined us down in the pit as well.

"Well, it's honestly because of that amazing boy that you are protecting behind you," he looked at me and winked, creepy dude. 1,500 CP and climbing, come on! I need 2,000 to make this work!

"He's a ninja of the leaf! He's not going anywhere!" Sarutobi said with narrowed eyes.

"WHo the hell do you think you are Orochimaru?" A asked, "this is my village! You think you can just drop in like it's nothing and expect people to roll over?! Konoha might be like that, but we sure as hell aren't!"

"Yeah! You tell him A!" R cried out, cheered on by the people in the stands. I noticed slowly more and more Kumo ninja began taking up the front row while the civilians were being evacuated outside. I even noticed Zumo being taken away by Samui and Kuro.

"Oh please, spare me your theatrics," Orochimaru huffed rolling his eyes, "I didn't come here to listen to you muscle head, I came to see if what the little sound ninja I captured was true or not. And ku, ku, ku, I'm so glad I decided to drop by. I haven't been punched like that since Tsunade! Tell me old monkey, did you teach him that trick? Is he your new protege?"

"He is my responsibility!" Sarutobi called out, "he is my ninja! He is a proud member of the leaf village and I will defend him and anyone else till my last breath! So try what you wish Orochimaru! But I will not rest until I correct the mistakes of my past and end you!"

Yes! The Hokage's speech gave me enough time to reach 2,000 CP again! First things first, a shadow clone with 200 CP.

Poof, he appeared next to me. I extended my hand and held it out. I began focusing my chakra into my hand, the shape control and chakra control coming to me easily while the clone infused it with nature chakra.

"Oh please, I have no intention of killing him, why, if I did, how will I ever convince him to come over to my side?" Orochimaru's voice chuckled, "why, I'm sure with a little persuasion, I can...make him….do...what?" his voice slowed down to a hault as he looked at me.

They all turned back. I held my hand up and in it was an orb of blue fire, rotating like the sun. The ground became parched, the clone itself looked like it was being effect. The ball of fire drew everyone's attention to me, every single person in the arena turned not to the S rank threat or the Raikage and Hokage, but to me.

This is what I spent the last week working on personally. Through the use of clones it took me three days to get the Rasengan down and another three to fuse a nature affinity with it. And thus, I gained two new jutsus.

 **Rasengan, A rank**

 **A spiralling ball of chakra kept in a perfectly circular form.**

 **CP cost- 2,000 CP**

 **DMG- 10,000**

 **Scorch Release: Rasen Nova Blast, S rank**

 **A spiraling ball of scorch release chakra that can cause an explosion strong enough to physically push the ground away.**

 **CP cost- 9,000 CP**

 **DMG- 20,000 CP**

Normally that CP cost would be impossible for me. But, thanks to the boos I gain because of 100% control of Scorch release, the cost was reduced by 90%

 **-900 CP!**

Jack pot! "Y-Yami, what are you doing?" the Hokage asked.

"If I'm not mistaken! My match isn't over!" I charged forward with my clone right next to me. It grabbed three daggers and threw it at Orochimaru. They flew over the Hokage's and the Raikage's head and flew right at the snake sannin.

The sannin took a kunai out and deflected all three. But that was never my intention. During the second he was looking away from me, the clone took the orb of fire into his hands and vanished into a blur of blue lightning, appearing right before Orochimaru, thanks to one of the many daggers I had scattered around the ground.

The clone trusted the orb forward, Orochimaru dodged, grabbed the clone's arm and twisting it around, forcing his head into the ground. "Impressive jutsu, too bad it's useless if it can't touch me."

The clone smirked, "that's not true at all snake butt," the clone used his free hand and grabbed onto Orochimaru's neck. He then closed his fists, and the orb began to collapse on itself like a dying star.

"Scorch release: Rasen Nova Blast!" I cried out, creating a ram seal.

Orochimaru's eyes winded as the orb exploded outwards with an unimaginable amount of heat and energy.

BOOM!

The explosion grew and grew until it covered 20 square feet of ground. The ground flew off, rocks and boulders flying into the air. The heat the blast gave off was enough to turn the ground into slag and the very center into molten magma.

"Holy shit," A gasped as he looked around at all the destruction around the arena. He turned to me and blinked, "and you're a genin?"

"It's not over," I turned around towards Orochimaru's chakra signature hidden up above us. And there he was, standing perpendicularly to the wall, smirking at us.

"I must say, I'm glad I escaped that little attack," he whistled, "if I hadn't, you might have actually killed me."

I did the math in my head. 20,000 DMG, that's 40 thousand with the scorch release 100% damage boost. That into 5 for critical damage and it would come to 200 thousand, just 50K less than what it would take to kill him.

"I'm not sure that it would have," I made another 200 CP clone, we began the process all over again, "but we can sure as hell try again."

"Yami no! You're chakra levels are already low, it could kill you!" Gai called out.

"I'll be fine!" I smiled, "I so want a new snake skin belt!"

Orochimaru snickered, "while I admired your talent, you certainly are an ambushes fellow. Even Minato didn't think he could kill me, and he was better that the Flying Thunder God jutsu then you will ever be."

"What?!" A cried out, "the flying Thunder God jutsu?! This kid can use it?! How?!"

"Yes, how indeed," the snake smiled, "care to enlighten us?"

"Yeah, simple, I'm smart," I smirked.

"Ah, yes, there's the snarky attitude I remember Konoha famous for," the pale man rolled his eyes.

 **-900 CP!**

A second Nova ball was ready, it spun in my hand, just begging to be released.

"Now tell me little Flash," the sannin chuckled at his own little joke, "how exactly are you going to get that, all the way from there, to here? You don't have a tagged dagger anywhere near here, and I don't think you can use that...Swift release of yours again."

I smirked, "you're half right."

"About what?"

"I don't have a tagged dagger anywhere near you," I jumped upwards at him. The snake sannin easily moved away, far far from my reach. I began to fall back down, I threw my hands down, aiming the Nova ball at the ground.

"Get back! He's going to blow us all!" A cried out as he moved away.

But moment before it hit the ground, I vanished in a burst of blue lightning. And I appeared behind Orochimaru's back. The Nova Ball smashing into his back, plummeting him into the ground.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **40,000 X 5 = 200,00 DMG**

And it flew straight down into the ground as I flashed away towards another dagger near the Hokage and Gai sensei.

"YOSH! That was amazing!How did you do that?!" Gai asked.

"The first clone, when Orochimaru grabbed it, it placed it's hand on his neck leaving a seal that he didn't notice, too focused on trying to escape the exploding ball of chakra before him." I smirked.

"That...was brilliant," A looked impressed, "you were thinking that far ahead?"

Before I could say anything Orochimaru flew out of the cloud of dust as fast as he could. He landed before us, his back scarred and broken, his skin burnt off. He looked like a dead man come to life.

"Gai!" the Hokage ordered.

"Right!" the man vanished in a burst of speed colliding into Orochimaru at break neck speeds even I couldn't follow. They began fighting and soon the sannin realised he was out matched, so he turned to his last resort, summoning.

He managed to use the body flicker jutsu and escape Gai for a second, and a second was all he needed. He created the seals and slammed down his hand on the arena wall.

There was a massive explosion of smoke as a giant three headed white snake appeared before us, using it's tail to smash in the area stadium. People screamed as they flew down. I cursed, I can't let them die!

I had only 500 CP left, I used the shadow clone jutsu and created a hundred clones, each with 5 CP. And the moment I did, I felt exhausted. I fell to my knees and watched as the clones saved civilians from falling to their deaths while the Hokage and Raikage used their combine efforts to push the snake into the middle of the arena.

"Yami!" Orochimaru cried out from ontop the snake, his hair burnt, his pale skin blanked and his robes torn to shreds, "you have made a grave and powerful enemy today! I will never forget this insult! I will kill you!"

I was so tired, I honestly didn't care. "Kiss my ass snake bitch!"

He growled, "I declare you my sworn enemy Yami! I will kill you! I grant to you the title of the damned! Beware my revenge!"

I zoned out, I honestly didn't care. I watched as the clones saved as many as they could, moving from one to the next to the next. I laid down on my back, allowing my chakra to regenerate, though it would take a minute.

I watched as A and Sarutobi managed to defeat the snake while Orochimaru blinded Gai with a smoke jutsu and managed to get away. I sighed, after all that, he still managed to run away, slippery snake.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Survive the fight against Orochimaru!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+20, 000 EXP**

 **+5 skill scroll**

Soon Sarutobi approached me, looking down at me with a soft smile, "are you strong enough to walk Yami?"

I looked at my CP and SP, they were both back at max. I smiled, "yup," I got on my feet and looked around. My clones were still helping people out by escorting them out or to the medics. But they were all quickly being overwhelmed. I needed to help.

I needed 200 CP to make any difference, so I created 20 clones who immediately went out to do their jobs. I began to feel wobbly again, but luckily Gai sensei was right there behind me to catch me.

"You shouldn't overwork that jutsu," Gai said, "what are you thinking? You just got back to full health and you're already using a jutsu that can kill you?!"

"Gai, look," Sarutobi pointed at the clones who were now healing the injured people.

I smirked, "I can't just let the people suffer when I can help now can I? With great power comes great responsibility after all."

Sarutobi frowned, "Yami, as kind as your intentions where, you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Who the hell gave you permission to operate on my people?!" A cried out as he came charging towards us, behind him were two bodyguards, Samui and Zumo and surprisingly, Kurotsuchi. But it wasn't her preakness that was the surprise, it was the short old man behind her with the hunched back wearing green robes and a long beard.

 **Onoki, Third Tsuchikage**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 60**

"Well?!" A roared, "who the hell gave you the right to operate on my people?"

"You incompetent ninja did the moment Orochimaru arrived in this place without your notice," Sarutobi snapped stepping between me and a pissed off A.

"He's your village's missing nin!" A called out.

"And your people are the ones who didn't notice a kage level threat posing a genin!" Sarutobi roared, "he could have killed someone!"

"He could have killed me!" Zumo suddenly realised.

"What kind of ninja are you boy?" Onoki snorted, "death comes with the trade! Get used to it!"

"You can't blame that shit on us! It's because of him that snake bastard even came here!" A pointed at me.

I sighed, "why am I being dragged into this?"

"Because you're the eye of this entire shit storm," Onoki said turning to me. He looked around, spotting a dagger imbedded into the ground. He turned to me with narrowed eyes, "another Flash is born today. Tell me, are you going to be as ruthless as the previous one?"

I held up a finger, "hold that thought," my chakra had filled up again. I created another 20 clones and sent them off.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A cried out, "I told you to stop that!"

"You get enough medics in here for everyone and I will," I sighed and turned to the old man, "I'm not a blood thirsty person, I don't kill if I can avoid it. That being said...are you going to try and kill me?"

"If I must to prevent a monster like the Yellow flash," Onoki growled.

"Take care how you speak Onoki," Sarutobi called out, flashing his killing invent, strong enough to make the Tsuchikage sweat for a bit, "he's my ninja," he turned to A, "and he's helping your villagers out of the goodness of his heart because that's the kind of man he is."

"A fool," Onoki snorted.

"No, a kind man," the Hokage narrowed his eyes.

"Like I said, a fool," the old man threw his head back and laughed.

"If it's being a fool to believe the past can be the past then yes, I'm a fool. If I'm a fool for believing that you should provide healing for people, even if they aren't your people, then yes, I'm a fool. But you know what, fools end up living better lives, so...I guess my point is, it's better to be a fool."

I saw the REP increase for everyone around me by 10 points. Which still meant Onoki's REP was -50.

"That still means you're a fool," the old man snorted.

"So ah, not to drive the conversation away, but...is the tournament still on?" Zumo asked.

A scoffed, "I guess technically it still is. And since Orochimaru ran away, Yami is the winner. Meaning the final round of the Yami brat and Kurotsuchi."

"Oh no way in hell I'm going up against that!" Kurotsuchi cried out, "are you crazy?! He nearly took on a sannin! And won! Neh ha! No way man!"

A grumbled, "fine. Then I guess Yami of Konoha wins by surrender. Congrats kid, you just put a target on yourself the size of a mountain."

I smiled, "I'm used to people stalking me..although it's usually for the wrong reasons."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Show off and draw attention to yourself in the third round of the chunin exams!**

 **Rewards:**

 **A page in the bingo book!**

 **+50,000 EXP**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 43 (21,300/57,900)**

 **HP- 8,450/8,450 (+20)**

 **SP- 4,200/4,200**

 **CP- 4,975/4,975**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100%**

 **SCORCH- 100% SWIFT- 100%**

 **POWER- 28%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 50 (+5)**

 **VIT- 60**

 **DEX- 60**

 **INT- 40 (+2)**

 **CHA- 80**

 **CC- 150**

 **LUC- 27 (+5)**

 **Points- 6**

I sighed, "yay! I won!...Do I get like a cash prize or something?"

Onoki snorted, "yes. You get 20 million Ryo in the bingo books. Have fun getting hunted boy. Come Kurotsuchi, we have to get back home, now."

I watched Kurotsuchi shot me a regretful look as she walked away with her grandfather. I smiled, maybe I made a small difference after all. Maybe peace...isn't that far off.

* * *

 **Yay, another chapter down. Enjoy. Also, ah...yeah, that's it.**


	14. Icon Living

We arrived in Konoha three days later. After Orochimaru invaded Kumo, A didn't want us anywhere near his village. So we had to leave there immediately. Sadly I couldn't even say goodbye to Samui or take her out on that date she promised me. Sad.

Zumo and I now stood before the Hokage with Gai and China off in the corner. The man sighed as he looked into a bingo book, "not even a week and they already have you listed in the books."

I raised an eyebrow, "can I see?" He tossed the book over. I caught it and looked at the page.

 **Name: Yami**

 **Age: 12**

 **Affiliation: Konoha**

 **Threat level- A**

 **Physical features: Has black spiky hair coming down till his shoulders and black eyes. Wears black leather armour with dark green plates acting as armour. Keeps a black hood up along with a face mask. Real face is said to be handsome with sharp features**

 **Elemental affinity: Fire, Scorch (claims), Swift**

 **Known jutsus: High ranking fire jutsus, high ranking wind jutsus, enhanced chakra strength, the flying thunder God jutsu, Nova ball (unknown), Mystical palm healing technique.**

 **Prefered jutsus: Scorch release: Dragon's breath, Flying Thunder God jutsu**

 **Yami, no last name, is an orphan from Konoha. He's known to have incredible speed and strength. He mainly uses his daggers, which look hand made and also an Uchiha Gunbai. His main focus is on a quick victory, he chooses not to kill if he can help it.**

 **Bounties:**

 **20 million (Iwa) Dead or Alive**

 **1 million (Kumo) Alive**

I raised an eyebrow, "two things, one, in my physical features I'm listed as handsome, that feels….good? I guess."

Zumo snickered, "that's because you made quite an impression on Kurotsuchi."

"What?" China asked with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled, "nothing. And second, why does Kumo have a bounty on me? I thought we were good?"

"Kumo sees you a valuable asset they can turn to their side," the Hokage explained, "that's why they lised you as only alive. I'm assuming they think by using Samui, who you bonded with, they could convince you to switch sides."

I whistled, "I'm not that desperate."

"I would hope not!" China growled.

The Hokage smiled, "the chunin exams were a success. You both performed wonderfully. We're already getting more missions directed to us from the land of Lightning and the land of Frost. Some have even asked for you in particular Yami."

I blinked, "damn, what rank?"

"Mostly C level, a few B and one A," the Hokage smiled, "but, for the next month, you aren't going anywhere," he glared, "we found that the A rank mission I mentioned was a fake, one that Orochimaru himself had issued, I'm assuming in an effort to capture you. So for the next month, you will be staying in the village, do you understand?"

I nodded, "yes sir. Will I be undergoing any missions though?"

The Hokage nodded, "yes. I have one important mission in mind for you, unlike the chores we made you do."

"Ah ha! So you are making us do chores!" Zumo cried out.

"I admit nothing," the Hokage smiled before turning serious once more, "I would like you to teach a few jounin the Flying Thunder God jutsu. Last time the jutsu died with Minato, I would like it if that didn't happen again."

I raised an eyebrow, "will I get paid?"

The Hokage smiled, "why not. A C rank mission then, one that you can do inside the village."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Train three jonin in the use of the Flying Thunder God jutsu!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+10 stat points**

 **Random scroll drop**

 **Failure:**

 **-20 REP for Konoha**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I nodded, "sounds good. Who will be the jonins?"

"Kakashi Hatake, Genma Shiranui, Iwashi Tatami and Raido Namiashi. Kakashi was the student of the Fourth and the rest were his guards. They were actually taught a jutsu similar to the Flying Thunder God jutsu by Minato himself, but they never got the real thing. I wish for them to learn it."

I selected yes, "I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask," the man nodded. "Now, on to the next matter. In regards to your promotion. Zumo, step forward," the Sarutobi kicked gulped as he nodded and stepped forward, "you may have lost the tournament, but you have a very good reason. Not many jonin can boast they survived a fight with Orochimaru, and even fewer chunin. While you did lose, you proved you had the skills to be a chunin. I'm hereby promoting you to chunin, under a two month suspension period where you'll be put under a fellow chunin and taught all you need to know. You have skills, but lack the knowledge that comes along with this."

"H-hai lord Hokage!" the Sarutobi said in a shaking tone, "t-thank you for this!"

The Hokage nodded, "you'll be assigned to the patrolling division, tasked with taking care of the Suna border. This will be for two months, after which you will go through the chunin selection test and determined which area best suits your skills."

The Hokage then pulled out a flak jacket that most chunin wore. He passed it to Zumo who took with with slight awe and reverence. He bowed, "thank you for this honour lord Hokage!"

The man smiled, "you have made me and the Sarutobi clan proud Zumo. Hold your head up high, you have earned it."

"Y-yes sir!" he nodded.

The Hokage then turned to me and sighed, "you are such a pain in my behind Yami."

I gave a nervous chuckle, "sorry."

"You showed great skill during the exams, and your tactful mind has always been impressive, even as a child. I spoke in length with the ninja council and have decided while you aren't up to a jonin standards, because of your lack of experience and age, you cannot be given the rank of jounin. But, because of your strength and usefulness in the battle field, you can't be a chunin either."

He took out another flak jacket and passed it to me. I felt it' heavy weight in my hands, damn, I never realised it was this heavy. Was this because of the metal plates inside of the weight of the responsibility I need to carry?

"You're now a tokubetsu jonin, while you may have the rank and privileges of a jonin, you do not have their authority and clearance. After you finish your teaching mission I will be adding you to the reserve pool, meaning if a team lacks a member or needs help, you'll be the one they turn to."

"By assigning me on random missions you'll get people used to my abilities and have the world know that I'm out there and firmly on Konoha's side, smart," I deduced.

The Hokage smirked, "I thought so. Report to training field seven tomorrow morning at eight am. Dismissed. Gai, stay back."

We bowed and walked out, and the moment the doors closed Zumo leaped into the air, "YES! I DID IT!"

"I'm happy for you Zumo," China said in a depressed tone, turning to me, "you too Yami. I always knew you two could do it."

I sighed, "China, I know you're sad about this, I am too. But just because you failed one stupid test doesn't mean your life is over."

"Yeah Chin!" Zumo nodded, "you're like the best kunoichi I have ever met! No one knows swords better than you!"

"You both are just saying that..." she murmured.

"Hey, if it wasn't true I wouldn't say it," I smiled, patting her shoulder, "you really are a good ninja, you just need to take a running start at things. And you know what, Zumo and I will be waiting for you to do just that. So you better start straining China, the next exam is in six months, and I expect you to be in it."

She smiled a little, "thanks Yami."

"Hey! I helped too!" Zumo cried out.

"Of course, thank you Zumo," she leaned forward and gave a kiss on his check, making the boy turn red.

I chuckled, "alright, come on you two, let's go celebrate! Since I won I'll treat you all! Anywhere you guys want!"

"Or really? Anywhere?" Zumo raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, "yup. Just name the place!"

"Alright," he grinned, "I want to the eat at the Silver Spoon!"

"Zumo! That's too much! The Silver Spoon is the most expensive restaurant in Konoha!" China cried out.

I chuckled, "no no, it's fine. I did say anywhere! Let's go!" I encouraged them, dragging them out of the Hokage tower.

We walked out of the tower and just then ran into Ko sensei. He had been on his way to congratulate us personally, since he was technically our team sensei. And after a while I insisted we all go out and eat, dragging him along.

The restaurant was big and fancy, there weren't any ninjas seen here, only the high class. Zumo felt shy immediately, he suggested another place since he didn't want me to pay so much. But I managed to convince him it wasn't a problem, and we all had a wonderful lunch together.

Ko sensei told us everything he had been ding for the past two months. It seems the border patrol for Land of Rain needed his expertise, however the details of that mission were classified.

"I still can't believe the Hokage promoted you to a tokubetsu jonin," Ko said smiling at me, "it was just a year ago when you were a fresh faced genin."

"A fresh faced genin that desired a seal to blind a Hyuga," I corrected looking at the man sitting next to me. I convinced him to sit with me, forcing Zumo and China to sit with each other. The two struggled to speak to one another, it was so cute!

"Did he mention where he was going to assign you?" Ko asked.

I shrugged, "he mentioned putting me into the reserve units, nothing else. I'm guessing he wants me to get more experience before anything else."

Ko nodded, "that's good. Now, tell me," he smiled, "what's this I hear about you mastering the Flying Thunder God jutsu?"

I chuckled and slowly got into a talk about what I went through to learn it, most of it was a lie, since I couldn't possibly tell him the truth. But he patiently listened and finally believed me.

It was around five when we finished lunch. The bill was very heavy, and tough Ko offered to cover half the expenses, I refused, I did promise to treat them after all.

We all split up after that, sadly though I realised this would probably be the last time team 11 would ever be together again. China would get a new team, Zumo would be working as a chunin and I would be doing my duties as a tokubetsu jonin. We were split into three different factions. But it's my firm belief that one day, we'll all be united again.

I took a walk around village, one would be surprised how much one will miss this place when your life is in danger. The people looked at me and smiled, the +80 REP bonus I had towards every member of the village went a long way to make people like me.

My first stop was the library, because there's been something that I've been wanting to do for some time now.

I walked in and saw Misa behind the counter. She looked up at smiled, I ignored her, moved past her and towards the staircase.

She quickly followed, this was the same way I told her I had become a genin, by barging into the genin section without her permission. So she understood what I was doing.

I came onto the first floor, the chunin floor and she smiled, "oh Yami, this is so amazing! Chunin in only one year and-" she stopped when I walked upwards to the second floor, her eyes widening.

I stopped on the second floor and waited for her to catch up. She looked amazed, "are you serious?"

I smiled, I took out my ninja ID, it had already been updated. I gave it to her, Misa took it with shaking hands as she looked and gasped, "t-tokubetsu jonin?!"

I nodded, "yup!"

"Oh my boy!" she hugged me. I was her height now, I rested my chin on her shoulder. She hugged me tightly and I felt my heart tighten just a bit. She was the closest thing I had to a grandmother, and the one who had been supporting me since day one.

We talked for a while, she told me how proud she was. I smiled at her and told her what happened. She was horrified I had to face Orochimaru, but happy that I kicked his ass. And after a while, I said goodbye to her, promising to come back for some jonin scrolls.

Ten minutes later I found myself sitting on top of the Fourth's head, looking out into the village. The sun was slowly setting off in the distance. I spent a long time with Misa, it was getting late.

I took out the flak jacket from my inventory and sniffed it. It smelt brand new. I observed it;

 **Jonin Flak Jacket, A rank item**

 **A jacket made out of heavy metal plates for protection and steel buttons**

 **+20 REP bonus to Konoha and allies of Konoha.**

 **Durability- 500/500**

I smiled. I took off my black battle cloak put this on, zipping it up tight. I put the cloak over the jacket and smiled, I felt complete.

Ping!

 **You have officially surpassed the rank of Chunin!**

 **Pokemon 6 team limit removed! Extended to 151!**

Ping!

 **You have officially obtained the rank of Jounin! (Technically)**

 **You have unlocked the perk tree menu!**

First off all, the removal of the 6 team rule was amazing! I so did not want to get rid of any of my pokemon, I worked to hard on leveling them up! And now with a hundred fifty one slots, I can technically capture them all!

The second thing however did intrigue me. I didn't understand what a perk tree menu was. So I spoke, "Perk Tree menu."

A blue and black menu opened up before me;

 **Welcome to the Perk Tree menu! Here you can purchase a perk with Perk Points! You gain five perk points every time you level up!**

 **Since you obtained the rank of Jounin, you have gained access to this option!**

Ping!

 **You have obtained 10 Perk Points to use!**

I closed the boxes and looked at the options I had before me.

 **Chakra Beast- Grants +50 CP every time you level up. (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 60 REP with Naruto) Cost- 10 PP**

Okay, that's useful. I do need more chakra. But I better see the other options first before I decide.

 **Byakugan- Gain the legendary eyes of the Hyuga clan. (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 60 REP with a Byakugan user.) Cost- 50 PP**

Wait, I can gain a dojutsu?! Seriously?! Holy shit man! If I do that then...oh my god, that'll paint an even bigger on my back. But if I gain a Byakugan, the Hyuuga clan would probably be furious, because let's face it, I look nothing like a Hyuga!

 **Sharingan- Gain the legendary eyes of the Uchiha clan. (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 60 REP with a Sharingan user.) Cost- 50 PP**

How? How the fuck is this possible? I didn't even...oh wait...it says Sharingan user, not Uchiha. Meaning...Kakashi? Oh yeah, my REP with him is what? 64 or something? He really likes me! And….I do look like an Uchiha. It wouldn't be that far a stretch to make people think I was one!

Okay this is definitely an option, top one, right above the chakra thing.

 **Uzumaki's talent- Gain 20 levels to Ninjutsu skills. (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 60 REP with an Uzumaki.) Cost- 20 PP**

Useless. I already master finjutsu.

 **Snake Catcher- +10% more damage dealt to snake lovers (Conditions to unlock- Gain over -60 REP with a snake love.) Cost- 5 PP**

Meh, pointless.

 **Weapons master- 500% more damage towards all ninja weapons. (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 60 REP with a weapons master.) Cost- 20 PP**

Meh, not my style.

 **Nobel's tongue- Gain +30% success rate when trying to convince someone. (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 60 REP with a nobel.) Cost- 5 PP**

What am I? A politician? Sure, maybe if I become a leader of a cell or something I would need, but as of right now it's useless.

 **Pokemon Breeder- Unlock the breeding function for all your pokemon! (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 50 REP with two of your pokemon.) Cost- 20 PP**

Hm, useful...especially if that means I could one day breed a Moltres. I know in the games you can't, hopefully that'll change here.

 **Hero maker- Every 10 levels, randomly obtain a power from one of the heroes you have fictions heroes you have made. (Conditions to unlock- Be published over 5 times.) Cost- 50 PP**

Woah...just imagine if I got the Flash's speed! Or even Green Lantern's ring! Shit man! I need to right some more! This is second on my list, Sharingan eyes first and Chakra beast third!

 **Peace bringer- Gain 1 PP for every enemy you spare in battle. (Conditions to unlock- Save over 20 lives that are not allied to you.) Cost- 5 PP**

Hm, okay maybe I should by this first. It's a way to cultivate more points, and let's face it, I do like not killing people.

 **Pokemon talker- Speak with your pokemon. (Conditions to unlock- Have over 5 pokemon with REP higher than 50) Cost- 50 PP**

Okay, useful, I'll admit. But I don't have 50 PP to burn.

 **Ladies man- +40% more success with the ladies. (Conditions to unlock- Have five women with over 60 REP.) Cost- 20 PP**

Okay, definitely something to buy when I have the points, not now.

 **Lightning Lover- +20 REP with everyone from Kumo. (Conditions to unlock- Gain +40 REP with someone from Kumo.) Cost- 10 PP**

Who? I know it's not Samui, it's just around 20 or something with her. Hm...oh wait! B! He must have some mad love for me! Okay, useful, but again, not right now.

The rest however were locked, I couldn't even see the conditions to unlocking them! Not even their names. Just the words 'LOCKED'.

So I made up my mind. I need the Sharingan first, for that I need PP. So I would invest 5PP into the Peace bringer perk, gain 1PP for every enemy I spare, and then gain 5PP every time I level up. At the least I should gain the Sharingan in 10 levels time!

And then I'll look into the Chakra beast thing and the Hero maker perk. Hm, maybe I should begin working on the next Batman book. It's about time the Elemental Nations got introduced to the greatest story ever told, the Dark Knight.

But first, Peace bringer perk!

Ping!

 **Are you sure you want the Peace bringer perk?!**

 **Y/N?**

I pressed yes and;

Ping!

 **You have obtained the Peace bringer perk for 5 PP!**

 **Peace bringer- Gain 1 PP for every enemy you spare in battle.**

Nice. I then opened up my stats and used up the six stat points I had. Putting 4 into CHA and 2 into STR.

With that done, and the sun finally set, I got up from my place on top the Fourth's head and went home, fully intent on seeing Naruto and telling him the good news.

I walked inside and stopped in place as I felt Naruto's and Sakura's chakra signature inside. I quietly sneaked inside and took a quick peak, they were once more in a very intimate position. This time, it was Sakura on top, with Naruto on the couch,

'Better not interfere,' I moved away silently, taking out a camera that I had gotten for surveillance purposes a long time ago.

The girl leaned forward, Naruto parted his lips in surprise and slowly they kissed. It was gentle at first, before slowly more and more passion seeped into it. Sakura's fingers went into his hair as Naruto's hands touched her hips.

Snap!

No flash, thankfully. But the sound was still there. And that was enough for them both to break their kiss as they both looked up at me.

Snap!

"Y-Yami?!" Naruto cried out.

"Ep!" Sakura jumped up to her feet, blushing up a storm.

Snap!

"Will you stop that?!" Naruto cried out.

"No," my smile threatened to cut my face, "this is glorious! My little brother's becoming a man!"

"I'm older than you!"

"Yes, but mentally I'm decades more mature," I waved his argument away, putting the camera in my inventory for later. I then turned to the blushing girl with pink hair, "well Sakura...it appears hell has frozen over."

"I-I..." she looked paralyzed, "I should go!"

"Nope!" I stepped in front of her, grinning like a cat, "you're staying right here! What are your plans for dinner?"

"I-I don't have any," Sakura gulped, "my mother isn't at home tonight, so I'm supposed to eat out."

"Then you're staying for dinner!" I called out happily, "and while I cook, you two are going to tell me exactly how this happened!"

"B-but-" Sakura stammered out.

"No buts!" I smiled, "that's an order form your superior genin," I flicked their foreheads.

"Wait, superior?" Naruto finally noticed the flack jacket, "you passed?!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" I chuckled.

"That's amazing Yami!" He jumped on me, giving me the biggest hug ever, "this is so cool! Wait a minute!" Naruto snapped back pointing an accusing finger at me, "you're a chunin already?! That's not fair! I just became a genin!"

I chuckled, "well then Naruto, you better hurry up, or else I'm going to get that hat before you," I winked.

"No way!" Naruto cried out, "I'm going to become the hokage! Just you wait Yami! I'll become a chunin next and then we'll finally be equals!"

"Well that's good and all, but you're wrong about one thing," I snickered.

"What's that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm not a chunin," I smiled at her.

"But the jacket, you only get one if you become a chunin or….oh my god! Yami! Did you get a double promotion?!" Sakura asked with her eyes shimmering with awe.

I chuckled, "not exactly."

"What's going on? What are you talking about Sakura?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto! Yami's not a chunin! He's a jonin!" Sakura told him.

"WHAT?!" NAruto yelled out, "a jonin?! Like Kakashi sensei?!"

I smiled, "not exactly. Kakashi is a proper jonin. I'm a tokubetsu jonin, I have the same rank, but because I'm still inexperienced my rank is between that of chunin and jonin."

"WHAT!" Naruto cried out, his eyes filled with both awe and horror, "b-but how?!"

I chuckled, "it's a long story," I removed my cloak and put it on a hangar along with the jacket, "come on, I'll tell you both as I make us some dinner."

The two genin listened raptly as I told them how it all went down. I told them about Orochimaru and how creepy it was to fight him. I described how I identified him, how he acted, it was to train them to identify him when he came to the chunin exams when they took it.

I didn't go into detail about the abilities I had, just said that I used a few jutsus to kick their ass and nothing else. Otherwise Naruto would be begging me to teach him, again.

And then, they told me their story. About how Sakura began to like Naruto after he took my advice and stopped bugging all the time for a date. How he spoke to her like an equal, treated her good, unlike Sasuke.

And then, eventually, they just happened to fall for each other. I guess the few tips I gave him really did make a huge impact into Naruto's life.

We had dinner, talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company. I can almost imagine Naruto growing up to look like Minato while Sakura became like Kushina, heh, son's really do like women who remind them of their mothers.

At the end of the night Naruto escorted Sakura back to her home and then came back. I was on the couch reading a news paper, if I'm going to be an important figurehead I need to be aware of the happening of the world around me.

"You know, she kind of looks like your mother," I told Naruto the moment he stepped in.

"W-what?!" Naruto cried out.

I smiled, "I said, Sakura looks like your mom. Remember her ninja registration photo we found of her in the library?"

Naruto nodded, he took out a small pendant he had tied around his neck and inside was a small picture of Kunisha in her jonin uniform, looking professional and serious. It was the only picture we could find of her, and even then we had to steal it from underneath Misa's nose.

"Well... I guess," Naruto smiled, "I'm going to bed bro, see you!"

I smiled, "night Naruto," he went to his room and closed the door. I smiled, I could get used to this life. Now, if only I can get a girl of my own. Sigh, why can't there be someone with huge tits in this village?!

 **The next day:**

"So why exactly are you following me again?" Naruto asked as we roof jumped over to training field seven.

I rolled my eyes, "I told you Naruto, the Hokage assigned me a mission in your training field, so I guess we'll be sharing it today."

"Cool! I'm so excited!" Naruto cheered as we arrived in the field, Sasuke and Sakura already there waiting for us.

"Good morning Naruto, good morning Yami," Sakura smiled at us both.

"Morning Sakura!" Naruto grinned.

I waved, "morning," I turned to Sasuke. He was level 36, I whistled, "damn Sasuke, you've gotten stronger! Not bad."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "how can you tell?"

"I can tell people's strength by looking at them," I told him.

"Really?!" Naruto asked with excitement, "how strong am I?!"

I looked up, level 32. I chuckled, "upper genin."

"Who's stronger?! Me or Sasuke?!" Naruto asked with excitement.

"Sasuke," I replied.

"W-what?! But how?!"

I shrugged, "he trains more."

"Yami, how strong am I?" Sakura asked.

I looked, 27, I sighed, "you're the weakest, around mid genin. You should probably eat more Sakura, you look anorexic."

"B-but I don't want to get fat!" she argued.

I smiled, "that's true, skinny girls do look good in clothes," I then gave a perverted grin, "but fit girls look good naked!"

Sakura blushed, Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke blushed. "Hey! Don't say such things to my girlfriend!" Naruto cried out.

I chuckled, "oh, so now she's your girlfriend is she?"

"I-that is-I," Naruto stammered, blushing red. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sakura blushed red too.

I sighed, "young love."

"What are you doing here Yami?" Sasuke asked, "shouldn't you be with your own team?"

I smiled, "no, my team was disbanded yesterday, I was reassigned."

Sasuke looked down at my jacket, "you became a chunin? Already?" he asked sounding impressed.

"Not just a chunin you bastard! Yami became a jonin!" Naruto yelled out proudly.

"What?" Sasuke hissed turning to me, "how?"

"Well, I'm not officially a jonin, just a tokubetsu jonin," I shrugged.

"How did you get so strong?" Sasuke asked clenching his fists in anger.

"It helps if you have something to fight for," I told him.

"I do have something to fight for!" he roared.

"Revenge isn't enough," I told him.

Sasuke glared at me, "what do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean. Tell me something Sasuke, if you do manage to kill your brother, what next? What's your reason for living?"

Naruto and Sakura looked surprised when I mention Sasuke's goal, but the Uchiha just barreled on, "after I kill him, I'll work to restore my clan!"

I snorted, "so killing and fucking, that's the only goal you have in life?"

"W-what?" Sasuke blushed, "what are you talking about?!"

"You're the only Uchiha in Konoha, and if you kill your brother, you'll be the only one in the world. The only way you'll be able to restore your clan is if you marry several women and fuck them all into making you babies. Is that your goal Sasuke?"

He blinked, never realised just what his goal meant, "I-I-"

"You don't care about anything else but yourself Sasuke," I shrugged, "and that's not really a bad thing. It's good, you need to be selfish once in awhile or else people will just roll over you. But...you will never become powerful alone, you need help, and you can't use people and throw them away, you do that and you'll have enemies rather than friends. Do that...and after your venegas, there will nothing to look forward too."

"What do you know?" Sasuke asked, "how can you prove what you're saying is true? My vengeance is all I have left, everyone I knew is dead! And you're telling me my vengeance is pointless?!"

"I never said it was pointless," I snapped back, "I said it wasn't good enough. The dead are dead Sasuke, and you can't bring them back. But...you can live for the future in order to ensure something like that never happens again. You ask me how I can prove what I'm saying is true? I'm living proof.

"I spent everyday since the age of eight training to get stronger with only one purpose in mind. Peace. My dream is for peace, for people to stop killing each other for foolish reason, for father's burying their sons, for brothers crying over their sister's corpse. For brothers to stop killing brothers. I have never stopped trying to achieve that goal, and that is why you are still a genin and I've surpassed you.

"Think Sasuke, what will you be if you take away the trauma and tragedy in your life? Who are you? Because let me tell you this, you aren't this thing Itachi made you, you aren't full of hate, because trust me. Hate is useless in the long run. Self hate even more so. It just causes more and more pain."

And with that, I stopped. The Uchiha was silent, even Naruto and Sakura weren't sure what to say.

However, a new voice called out, "that was brilliantly said," I turned around and saw three ninjas approach us.

 **Genma Shiranui, Hokage Gaurd Platoon**

 **Lv- 79**

 **REP- 89**

Genma had his headband tied around his head like a bandana with a senbon needle between his teeth. He had long straight brown hair that came down till his shoulders and a carefree smile on his face. He wore the basic jonin uniform and looked to be a relaxed guy.

 **Iwashi Tatami, Hokage Gaurd Platoon**

 **Lv- 68**

 **REP- 87**

Iwashi was dressed in an all grey uniform with his headband tied to a similar fashion around his head. He had a black hair tucked under his headband and a goatee. He hand black eyes and and very serious and calculating look about him.

 **Raido Namiashi, Hokage Gaurd Platoon**

 **Lv- 74**

 **REP- 81**

Raido had a scar along his left cheek going over his nose. It looked like he had been burnt. He was dressed as a common jonin and looked very serious.

I nodded, "hello, my name is Yami. You must be the hokage gaurd platoon the Third spoke about."

Genma nodded, "right in one kid," he looked over my shoulder and noticed team seven, "I see you already began lecturing little genin, heh, not even a day and you're filling in the teacher role nicely."

I smiled, "meh, he just needed a talking too is all. Now, where's Kakashi sempai? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Iwashi sighed, "he's probably late, again."

"You know how he is," Raido sighed, "he'll get hee when he gets here."

"Yeah….sorry, I'm not that patient," I made the cross hand seal and formed a shadow clone. It didn't even wait for orders before rushing off.

"What's that for?" Raido asked.

"I sent him off to find Kakashi," I sighed, "he'll be here any moment. Until then let's begin. Tell me, how much do you three know about..." I turned around to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura listening to me intently, "ah, guys, a little privacy here, this is a state secret."

"Oh, sorry," NAruto blinked as they all took three steps back, still clearly trying to eavesdrop.

I sighed, took out a scroll and began to write down kanji in it. The three guards came over behind me curiously and watched as I wrote down several seals before tossing the scroll on the ground and formed the ram seal.

Suddenly a dome of chakra sprung out of the scroll, surrounding us four, leaving enough room for all of us to move. I smiled, "there, now we won't be overheard."

"Did you just invent a privacy seal?" Iwashi asked.

I nodded, "yup. Doesn't Konoha have one of those?"

"No, we don't," Genma squatted down and looked at the scroll, "hm, this is...honestly ingenious. You're gifted at this huh?"

"How else do you think I managed to figure out the Flying Thunder God jutsu at 12 years old?" I raised an eyebrow.

Radio nodded, "true enough."

Zoom!

Suddenly Kakashi appeared next to us with my clone in toe. He had an orange book out and was looking around in surprise, "how did I get here?"

"Take a guess," my clone snorted turning to me, "I found him at the pound petting puppies," he then vanished giving me the memories.

"Did you just teleport me here?" Kakashi asked turning his one eye towards me.

"Yup. You were late," I told him, "the Hokage did mention this mission starts at 8 yes?"

"Yes, he did," Kakashi nodded, but said nothing else.

I sighed whatever, "fine, anyway. My mission is to teach you guys how to use the Flying Thunder God techniques, for that I need to know how much you know about fuinjutsu. Now, the first thing we must know-"

"-Actually, hold on a minute," Kakashi turned around and walked out of our privacy bubble. He waved over his team, "come on you three, I need to speak with you."

The three curiously stepped forward. Sakura spoke up, "Kakashi sensei, are you going to be doing something with Yami?"

The man nodded, "yes. You see I have been assigned a very important mission, Yami there is going to teach me about a very special jutsu."

"Really?! Can I learn it?!" Naruto asked with sparkling eye.

Kakashi looked at him, "no." Naruto's spirits were shattered.

I ignored him as he continued talking with his genin, assigning them training exercises. I turned to the three hokage guards and sighed, "he's always like this isn't he?"

Genma smirked, "yes. He is."

I sighed, "right...what does the Hokage Gaurd Platoon do anyway?"

"Well, like the name implies we protect the Hokage," Radio said with a smile.

"But I have never seen you with him," I groaned.

Genma smirked, "well you see, that's because the Hokage carries with him a seal that allows us to come to his aide the moment he's in trouble and then take him out!"

I groaned, "I see, how does it work? Hand seals or kanji?"

"The anchor is a kanji, but the extraction is hand seals," Iwashi explained.

I hummed, "sounds like a weaker version of the Flying Thunder God."

"It is, Minato explained as much," Genma nodded, "he actually reworked the Flying Thunder God jutsu after teaching us this. But he died before we could learn it from him."

"That man," Radio growled, "had to go and be a hero."

I sighed, "yeah...maybe," I saw Kakashi enter the sound field with his book still open, "alright, let's continue..."

 **Three weeks later:**

Time passed quickly for the next three weeks. I would spend my mornings and afternoons with the gaurd platoon and Kakashi, trying to teach them about how the jutsu worked and the principles behind it.

But, I hit a snag. The sang being all of them were morons. Well, maybe morons was a little harsh. They were….not as good as I was when it came to seals. Even Kakashi.

We began to spend more and more time in the library with me tutoring him how the basics of space time ninjutsu worked. It took a lot of time, but finally they began to show some results. Mainly that they were able to make their own seals.

But aside from just teaching them, I also had a lot of free time time for myself. So while they did their homework, I worked on mine.

I devised a seal a week, each complex enough to be labeled an A rank, and each for one purpose. To help me catch Moltres. Oh yeah, I wasn't done trying to catch that legendary.

I did have two other seals I had invented for the sole purpose of catching that thing, but they weren't going to be enough. I needed more complex ones, so that's what I did when the others were working on the seals.

The new seals were perfect in everyway. They worked around the chakra elements I could use, not just basic ninjutsu. What I did was create three restraints based around my elements and one based around space.

There was a Fire killing seal that used my wind chakra to cut off air around the target, suffocating them. Then came the fire powered energy absorbing seal, which would absorb any fire attacks coming at me.

Then lightning based stunning seal which was strong enough to stun an elephant and finally there was the space seal which would increase the gravity around the target into 10 times the normal gravity. The last one took a lot of work, but I managed to make it work. On a side note, I should use the gravity seals for STR training.

I also made a plan for the attack, how each seal would be planted and how I can attack it and weaken it, enough to catch it. All of my plans were set and in doing so I completed a mission I had for a long time.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Plan to catch a legend!**

 **Requirements:**

 **3 Lighting style jutsus (3/3)**

 **4 B class seal traps (4/4)**

 **A plan!**

 **Reward:**

 **A chance at catching a Moltres!**

Since I made four seals above B rank, it technically counted.

I also spent the nights working on my jutsu, more specifically, my newest release, power.

I finally figured out how to use my one and only kekkei tota, the most unique release I knew. I didn't know anyone else who had it, not even Hiruzen knew of it when I asked him. So I had to start from scratch, and I managed to figured out one thing.

Power release was the most dangerous jutsu I had on hand. It took me 20 nights to train a night to even begin to gain access to it. I used the same technique I used to draw out my scorch release chakra, by trying to channel it into a leaf.

The leaf goddamn exploded!

It was like trying to handle pure energy! No wonder it's call Power Release! I used my hand seals knowledge to try and create several jutsu, but I managed to create only one.

 **Power Release: Power Blast, C rank**

 **Sends out a burst of power from users hands in the form of a ball.**

 **CP cost- 1,000**

 **DMG- 1,000**

I'll say this, at last I'll get my chakra's worth. The blast was strong enough to blow a rock into dust! It was fucking heavy as fuck! ARGH! This thug is fucking impossible!

But I had hope that one day I'll be able to master this release...hopefully. Soon however my month of slaving away ended and I soon found myself standing before before the Hokage along with my four 'students' next to me.

"So..what you're saying is, you were unable to master the jutsu?" the Hokage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No lord Hokage," Kakashi said reading his book, "we were able to master the jutsu. It's just we weren't able to master it to the level that Yami here has."

He raised an eyebrow, "explain."

"Our range is limited," Genma spoke up, "we can use the jutsu, yes, but the marker, the formula...it's too complex for us to mass produce. We also lack the control Yami has, Kakashi has come the closest, but Yami's control sets him far apart. We are limited to what, 40 feet? Yami's...he doesn't seem to have a limit."

Which was true. I used 100 CP for 100 Km, meaning if I use more CP I can just keep going.

"I see," the Hokage nodded as he turned to me, "well, it wasn't the optimistic result I had wished for, but you did complete the mission, your fees will be transferred into your account."

I bowed, "thank you Lord Hokage."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Train three jonin in the use of the Flying Thunder God jutsu!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+10 stat points**

 **Random scroll drop**

Ping!

 **You obtained a recipe scroll: Kunai launcher!**

Hm, could be useful.

"Alright then," Sarutobi puffed his pipe, "you're all dismissed. Expect you Kakashi, I need to ask you something."

We all left, maybe some other time I would be curious as to what the Hokage wanted to as the porn lover, but today. Today, I go hunting.

But first, I beter us those 10 points I gained. I put 6 into CHA and 4 into STR.

I went to the Steel blood shop and bought all their kunai and around 50 feet of their chain. I then went home and created twenty clones and assigned them each a task, to cover all my kunai in paralyze powder and dip the chains in tar, hot tar which I then sealed away.

By midnight, I was ready. I snuck out of my home, which by now was getting almost pointless, I could just take the front door but...well, it's funner this way.

I arrived in the park and selected the Natural Dungeon list, selecting the fifth level dungeon. The world flash, and I found myself in the lava covered world once more.

I began my attack, destroying Magmars by the handful with chakra enhanced punches. I then fought the boss, the Rhydon, easily defeating him with several punches to his gut that broke him apart from the inside out.

I gained 20,000 EXP from that little adventure and now I was alone in the magam world, it was devoid of all pokemon life, boiling and hot. And it was the perfect place for me to set up the trap.

I summoned 20 clones and ad then begin working on the trap in question. I had them use a simple D rank Earth jutsu to clear out a huge portion of the earth to create a small crate in which I would drag and trap the bird. It took ten minutes, but we did it.

And then we started to lay down the trap. I picked the perfect place for the trap, in a valley between two large mountains. I had clones hide around the top, disguised as rocks with copies of the seals with them. The moment Moltres comes down, we have it.

I then layed down the chains in the bottom of the creator and attached kunai launchers into the side of the building with clones managing it. This part was a last minute addition, but it did help a lot.

And when everyone was in position, I took out the flare gun and stood in the middle of the creator. I slicked the gun and fired the flare into the sky. It came out flying like a comet, soaring into the sky.

And then, we waited. At the ten minute mark I thought the flare was a dud. But, just then, there was a cry, a glorious, almost nightingale like cry. The heavy soot covered clouds parted as the flaming bird came down towards me. It looked glorious, body made of yellow flames and a plaque made of red flames. It's wings flapped, sending waves of heat out, I could feel it's power as it approached me. As it approached the valley.

As it approached my trap.

I didn't need to tell my clones what to do, they knew. The moment the legendary bird pokemon came close, flying down into the valley towards me, the clones in the mountain moved.

They came running out with the silence we spent years mastering. They leaped out in the air, five on each side. They opened a sealing scroll and threw it around the pokemon's body.

"MOL!" Moltres cried out in fury, trying to fly away. The scrolls were in place around it's body, but the clones needed time to wrap it around it and start the seals.

"Launch the kunais!" I cried out as the clones with the kunai launchers revealed themselves and sent out a barrage of kunais at the bird, cutting into it's body, allowing the paralytic powder to seep into it's body.

"We got it!" the clones hanging of it's body cried out as they dispelled themselves.

I quickly made the ram seal, "seal!" and immediately all the seals on Moltres' body activated.

"MOLTRES!" it cried out in terror as it's wings closed in to it's side. It began a nose dive downwards, flying right at me. The Lightning stun seals were working perfectly.

I moved aside and let it crash into the ground, taking away a lot of it's HP.

 **Moltres HP: 446,000/500,000**

I smiled, now to make it hurt. I drew chakra into my fists and charged at it, "get in there!" I launched a punch into its side, causing it roll over into the man made crater.

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

 **Moltres HP: 440,375/500,000**

"Get the chains!" I cried out as I created ten clones.

They all ran forward and grabbed the chains, wrapping the legendary bird with it. I then made the bird seal, activating the wind trap I had etched into the chains, causing the entire crater to become a vacuum, parenting Moltres from burning the seals off.

"Get the fire suppression seals!" I cried as the clones did just that. We threw the third layer of seals ontop the already stunned bird, ensuring that any flames it did produce, would be useless.

"Now, to get to work," I said as all my clones gathered around the pit. Thirty in total, including myself. We all began to go through hand seals for a particularly nasty Lightning jutsu we found in the jonin library;

 **Lightning Release: Thunder Strike, A rank**

 **Sends out a powerful blast of Lightning from users hands.**

 **CP cost: 1,000**

 **DMG: 1,500**

But thanks to our bonus from mastering the Lighting release, each clone only had to use 100 CP to cause 3,000 points of damage. And we abused the hell out of this.

Every attack caused 3,000 points to go down. We hit him at once, 30 of us, 90,000 points of damage.

 **Moltres HP: 350,375/500,000**

 **Moltres HP: 260,375/500,000**

 **Moltres HP: 170,375/500,000**

 **Moltres HP: 80,375/500,000**

"Stop!" I called out, immediately dispelling them all. I wasn't going to risk anything happening to it now. The Bird was hurt, couldn't even move, it's head chained to the ground, it's beautiful flames died out.

I made ten clones and we hit it two more times;

 **Moltres HP: 20,375/500,000**

And then two clones and we hit it twice again;

 **Moltres HP: 8,375/500,000**

And then me, alone, hitting it twice;

 **Moltres HP: 2,375/500,000**

This was the furthest I would risk. I opened my inventory and took out the one pokemon loot item I had been saving for this thing;

 **Ultra ball, S class item**

 **Allows the owner to capture and bind a pokemon to your will.**

 **Chance of capture- 50%**

 **-10% for every 10 levels greater the pokemon is to you**

 **+10% for every 10% of it's health you reduce**

Right now I had reduced it to below 90% of it's health, meaning the chance of capture was 140%.

Then came the negative percentage. Moltres' level was 80, just like in the games. Mine was 43, which meant that the pokemon had a 30% chance of escape. I loved these odds.

"Go!" I threw the ball at the doned pokemon. It bounced off Moltres' beak and the pokemon turned white as it was absorbed into the ball. I watched as the ball flashed red, shaking in place, moving from side to side until finally-

Click!

"FUCKING HELL!" I cried in joy, "I did it! I actually did it! I caught a mother flipping Moltres! FUCK YES!"

I immediately looked at it's stats;

 **Moltres, Legendary Phoenix pokemon**

 **Lv- 80**

 **REP- 0**

 **HP- 500,000/500,000**

 **SP- 610,000/610,000**

 **CP- 0/0**

 **CONTROL- 0%**

 **Allegiance- Yami**

 **STR- 61**

 **VIT- 71**

 **DEX- 32**

 **INT- 42**

 **CHA- 0**

 **CC- 0**

 **LUC- 21**

 **Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself.**

 **Attacks:**

 **Ember** **\- 50 DMG**

 **Wing Attack- 60 DMG**

 **Fire Spin- 120 DMG**

 **Agility- +50 speed**

 **Endure- +100 durability**

 **Ancient Power- 90 DMG (+20 HP to all allies)**

 **Flamethrower- 250 DMG (per second)**

 **Safeguard- Deflect all attacks**

 **Air Slash- 300 DMG**

 **Sunny Day- Forces the sun to come out**

 **Heat Wave- 1,000 DMG (+500 HP)**

 **Solarbeam- 2,000 DMG**

 **Sky Attack- 500 DMG (50% for second attack, 25% for third attack)**

Woah, okay, this pokemon was crazy powerful. I doubt even if my other pokemon gotta the level they would be half as strong. No wonder it's a legendary.

When the option for a nickname came up I knew I had only one choice. I called it a traditional japanese name, Hinokami, the Fire God. I fully intend to one day reveal all my pokemon to the world, I haven't yet created a cover story explaining them. But, when I do reveal them, I know for fact that Moltres will be a shining example for all, hence it would need an easy to say name. Hence, the japanese name.

I gathered all my stuff and exited the dungeon. I smirked, I didn't mean to brag, but I think I did a good enough job for today. So I went home to get some well deserved sleep. That night I had a dream where I flew on the Rhino's back, I woke up happy, I so wanted that to be a reality.

 **The Next Day:**

I was all suited up and ready for my first official day in the reserves. I walked into the Hokage tower that day with a smile on my face. I walked in and so the Hokage at the mission desk with Iruka sensei.

"Good morning lord Hokage, Iruka sensei," I called out, drawing their attention to me.

"Ah, Yami! I heard that you became a tokubetsu jonin! Congratulations are in order," Iruka smiled.

I scratched my head, "thanks Iruka sensei."

"So, here for your first mission are you?" the Hokage asked with a smile.

I nodded, "yup. Like you requested, Yami reporting for duty sir."

"Well let's see. Oh, there's been a request from a client, you specifically. It's a mission in the land of tea where-"

"-Jiji! I demand you let us take on a C rank mission!" Naruto, who was pissed off and covered in scratches, yelled as he bragged in, followed quickly by Sakura carrying a cat, an equally pissed off Sasuke covered in scars and Kakashi, still reading his porn.

"Naruto, what have I told you? You need to perform at least 30 D rank missions to qualify for a C rank," Iruka sighed.

"But how can I become a better ninja if you keep wasting my talents?!" Naruto cried out, slamming his fist on the table. He then noticed me, "oh hey Yami, got a mission yet?"

I smiled and shook my head, "no, just waiting for one when you came in."

"Without a team?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged, "I'm in the reserves, I go where I'm needed."

"How come he's gets to go on cool missions but not us?!" NAruto cried out, "please jiji! I'm begging you here! Please let us take on a C rank!"

The Hokage chuckled, "well, that depends on what your sensei believes."

Kakashi didn't bother looking up, "they're ready," he snapped his book shut and looked up, "for the month I had to spend learning from Yami they kept up their training and teamwork exercises. They are more than ready to take on a C rank."

"But still-" Iruka sensei began.

"-Sensei," I cut in, "I was much younger when I went on my first C rank and I think Kakashi sensei would know what he's talking about when he says they're ready. Let them try, heck if you want I'll go with them just in case," this was it. I recognized this moment the second it happened! The Wave mission is going to begin! And since I was in the reserves this was the perfect moment for me to tag along! Ah Yami you brilliant bastard!

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Protect the bridge builder!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **20,000 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do you Accept?**

 **Y/N?**

The Hokage hummed, "well, I suppose if both you and Kakashi are going there might be nothing to worry about. Very well, since you're vouching for them Yami I don't see why not."

"Yes! Thanks Yami!" Naruto held up a fist which I bumped. He then turned to the Hokage, "so?! What did we get?!"

"Tazuna, get in here please," the Hokage called out and I turned to see the drunk bridge builder walk in.

The man looked like the anime suggested, darkened skin from hours of labour under the son, greying hair and a small belly from the beer.

"Tazuna," the Hokage continued, "this is the team that is taking your mission."

He looked down at us with a drunken haze and snorted, "these are the brats that are supposed to protect me? I paid for ninjas! Not brats!"

"Who did you call a brat you idiot?!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto," I hit him over the head, "you do not call our customer an idiot, regards of how they act."

"But Yami!"

"Heh, at least one kid doesn't look useless," Tazuna snorted sipping his drink, "the rest of you look like you should be playing with dolls."

"I assure you, as a jonin I am more than capable of handling any danger that comes our way," Kakashi said before pointing at me, "and this brat is pretty strong as well."

My eyebrow twitched, "that's cyclops, that's really nice of you to say."

"Fine," Tazuna grumbled, "we leave tomorrow morning brats. Don't be late."

I nodded, "don't worry, we won't be."

 **The Next Day:**

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, "come on Naruto! We're going to be late!"

"Coming!" he said as he came rushing out with a heavy bag on his shoulders stuffed to the brim with items. "I'm ready!"

I sighed, "it's like you want to such at being a ninja."

"Hey! Why do you say that?!"

"Naruto, how do you expect to travel all the way to the Land of Waves with that on your back! You'll be exhausted by the end of the day!"

NAruto pouted, "but it's not that much stuff."

"No," I snapped, "put it into a storage scroll like I taught you and let's go, we're going to be late!"

"Fine," he pouted, but did as I said, putting the large bag into a storage scroll. He may not be a prodigy at the ninjutsu arts, but he is decent at the basic stuff.

We made it just in time for Kakashi and Tazuna to arrive. "Ah, Yami, Naruto, glad to see you're on time," Kakashi smiled.

"I'm sorry mr. Pot, what did you say?" I snorted.

The jounin didn't even react, "well, since we're all here, let's begin. Team take the shuriken formation, I will bring the rear and Yami will take the lead."

"Why does he get to go first?" Sasuke asked, hm, I guess he's still a little touchy from my lecture.

"Because I said so," Kakashi said, putting an end to the conversation, "let's go."

 **Some time Later:**

"Hey Yami!" Naruto called out.

I groaned, "what Naruto?"

"Why do ninjas throw their hands back when running?"

"Because it looks cool."

"But doesn't it like reduces air resistance and increase their speed?"

"No, that's just a myth. We do it because it looks cool, that's all."

"Oh….hey Yami!"

"What?"

"Why does Kakashi sensei always read porn?"

"Because he can't get laid," I snorted.

"Well that isn't very nice," Kakashi called out from behind, flipping through a page of his porn.

"Hey, it's true."

"Hey Yami-"

"-Will you shut up?!" Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna yelled at once.

"She's, sorry! I'm just trying to make a conversation!" Naruto cried out.

I rolled my eyes a we continued. But as we did I felt something, two chakra signatures in the edge of my range, chunin level. I turned to Kakashi and made several hand signs, 'two chunin level ninjas.'

The genins looked confused, they didn't understand what I was saying, sigh, Kakashi really has to step it up. Kakashi replied, 'so nothing. I want to test them under pressure.'

I nodded and kept moving. Slowly the chakra signatures came closer and closer, until I could see them, hidden inside a puddle of water in the middle of the road.

I sighed, 'these two are idiots! No wonder they got kicked out of Kiri!' The Demon Brothers, I forgot their names though. I walked passed them, keeping an eye on the puddle. And the moment Kakashi passed by, the puddle exploded.

"We got you!" the two bursted out of the water and charged Kakashi with metal gauntlets, wrapping a chain around him and pulled, causing 'Kakashi' to explode into blood and flesh.

"NO!" Sakura cried out in horror.

"Move!" I cried out, "protect the target!"

That got the genin rolling, Naruto and Sasuke charge while akura stayed back protecting the target. Naruto tried to charge ahead with a kunai, but got throw aside by one brother, while the other used his metal gauntlet to block Sasuke's attack.

Quickly the Uchiha moved through hand seals for the Great Fireball jutsu, and the moronic chunins let him do it. The Us China spat out a medium sized fireball and the brothers jumped away, dodging it easily.

"Take this! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto cried out as he made over a hundred clones that charged the demon brothers.

"Shit! How can a simple genin make these many clones?!" one brother cried out as they detached the chain liking their gauntlets, allowing them to fight off the small Naruto army.

I moved next to Sakura and drew a kunai, just in case, "not bad. Naruto, Sasuke, take care of them! Sakura," I turned to the now shaking girl whose eyes didn't leave Kakashi's corpse. I sighed and shook her shoulder gaining her attention, "secure the client. I'll stay here with the boys, you protect him, got it?"

"R-righ!" she nodded as she grabbed Tazuna by the arm and ran ahead, kuna in hand.

I smiled, 'may not be amazing, but she's not stupid,' I then turned to the fight before me and watched Sasuke and Naruto fight back the demon brothers. The two were being pushed back, but I noticed something, their titles, it had changed. It now had the label: Water Clones.

I sensed the two brothers sneaking along the tree lines and coming for the two boys. They burst out of the tree and charged Sasuke and the real Naruto, who had held back from fighting with his clones. They were 3 feet from piercing both the boys in the back when I decided enough was enough.

I charged forward and grabbed the gauntlet of the brother about to hit Sasuke while Kakashi finally revealed himself and grabbed the one about to hit Naruto.

"That wasn't very nice," I charged a chakra enhanced fist and drives it into the chunin gut, sending him flying sideways into his brother as they both crashed into a tree.

"Well, that was nicely done Sasuke, Naruto, I'm impressed," Kakashi said as he smiled.

"K-Kakashi sensei?! But how?! We saw you die!" Naruto cried out as all his clones matched his confusion.

"You're not the only one who can use the shadow clone jutsu," the man said with a smile, "speaking off, send your clones over to bring Sakura and Tazuna back. Yami, give me a hand with these two would you?"

"Yup," I walked up to the unconscious demon brothers and placed a chakra suppression seal on them and wound their bodies up with treated rope, tieing to the tree trunk.

Soon Naruto's clones arrived with Sakura and Tazuna, the girl look amazed at seeing hr sensei alive again, "h-how?!"

Kakashi smiled, "it was a shadow clone."

"Why did you do that sensei?!" Naruto cried out, "we thought you were dead!"

Kakashi chuckled, "well, there were many reasons."

"He was testing us," Sasuke but in before turning to me, "they both were."

"W-what?!" Naruto gawked, "seriously? You know about this Yami?!"

I nodded, "yup. I'm a chakra sensor remember? I knew they were coming at us around five minutes ago."

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Sakura cried out.

"Because I told him not to," Kakashi cut in going into teacher mode, "as a ninja you have to deal with surprises and threats coming at you. And the fact is you three weren't observant enough. Didn't it seem strange that there was a water pond in the middle of the road when it hasn't even rained in the last hour? You must always look underneath the underneath my little genin, remember that."

The three were silent as they absorbed the lesson to heart. They quickly accepted it, nodding in understanding.

"Now," Kakashi said turning to Tazuna who slowly looked pale, "why don't you tell me why two chunin level ninja are after you when this is supposed to be a C rank mission?"

Que the sob sad story, hesitation from Sakura and righteous anger from Kakashi and then finally Naruto's speech of never giving a mission up. I just stood back and watched, I honestly had nothing to say.

Ping!

 **You spared the lives of two enemies! +2PP, +2 Points!**

I smiled, nice. I put both the points I earned into STR, I really needed to become stronger.

We then continued the journey, Tazuna now far more open with us and friendlier. It was soon nightfall and we had to make camp.

As we sat around eating our rations I got a question in my head that just didn't seem to leave.

"Tazuna," I asked, "tell me something. The Land of Waves, was it called something else before? Like during the second ninja war?"

The man blinked, "actually, yes. It was called the Land of Whirlpools. It actually used to be a rich and powerful Land with it's own ninja village!"

"Woah! Really?!" Naruto asked looking excited.

"I see...well then Naruto guess you're going home huh?" I smiled.

This grabbed everyone's attention. "What do you mean Yami?" Sakura asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "seriously? Even you Sakura? Come on, I thought you loved history!" They all looked blank, except Kakashi, though he was deep into his book to care.

So I sighed ad began, "the Land of Whirlpools used to have a ninja village, the village hidden in the whirlpools, Uzushiogakure. And it was filled with only one clan, the Uzumaki clan," I turned to Naruto, "your clan Naruto."

"What?!" Tazuna gapped, "this blonde kid is an Uzumaki?! Impossible! Uzumaki have red hair!"

"Hey! My mom had red hair old man!" Naruto argued as he took out his pendant and showed everyone the picture of Kushina we managed to dig up.

Kakashi looked over, he kept his poker face up but I noticed his eye widening a little, "where did you find that Naruto?"

"Yami and I found it in the library!" NAruto said with a grin.

"She's beautiful," Sakura said as she looked at the picture, "you have her face Naruto."

"Hn," came Sasuke's response.

"Hehe,, thanks Sakura!" NAruto smiled.

"Increible, an actual Uzumaki," Tazuna said in awe, "tell me kid, do you know any of your clan's techniques or skills?"

"Eh, what do you mean?" Naruto asked scratching his head confused.

"Seals you idiot!" Tazuna snapped, "the Uzumaki clan were known for their seals! Everyone was afraid of them because of that! They were the most dangerous ninja village in the nation! It took the combined might of Kiri, Kumo and Iwa to defeat them!"

"Woah?! Really?! That's so cool!" Naruto smiled.

Tazuna smiled, "hell yeah it is! Btu….after they were defeated the people of the land of Whirlpools were left alone. We tried to make ends meet, made ourselves a shipping port and renamed our land as the land of waves, but...then Gato came…."

Then Tazuna told us the story of Gato. I honestly wasn't paying attention I knew it already. But Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were glued to the story. The story of how the man took everything from the people and became rich off of it.

I think Naruto was the most affected, there were his people, his home. Sakura felt pity while Sasuke...I couldn't get a read on that boy.

That night we took shifts for the night watch. I was right after Sasuke's turn. I woke up that night and approached him, he was keeping a lookout, but ne noticed me walk up behind me.

"Tell me Sasuke," I spoke, "did you feel sorry for those people in Wave?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "why should I?"

"Because that's what being human means," I sighed as I walked up to him and sat down, "remember what I said? Training for a purpose? NAruto has a purpose now, he wants to free these people, his determination will see him through...can you say the same?"

"Good night," he walked away, but I think I got to him.

 **The Next Day:**

We crossed into the Land of Waves on a boat provided for by Tazuna's friend. We began to walk and I grew nervous, Zabuza...he's coming.

And an hour into our journey, I felt him. Jonin level, at the edge of my senses. I snapped to Kakashi, 'jonin level, giant threat. What do we do?'

Kakashi's one eye widened, 'can we avoid?'

'No.'

The jonin sighed, "stop." Everyone stopped and turned to him, "we have company."

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Jonin level, looks like an enemy ninja," I spoke as I felt him come closer, "and he's coming closer. I'm guessing for Tazuna."

"Right," Kakashi shut his book and put it away, "we need to get away. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, your mission is to take care of the client. Yami, go with them and go around, I'll deal with the jonin."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat Zabuza and Haku!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet jutsu**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

"You can't do it alone," I told him as I accepted the quest, "plus I am pretty sure he's stronger than you. You need backup. Let me help. I can place three clones with the genin and Tazuna who will teleport them all away if things get too bad."

Kakashi looked at me for a moment before nodding, "alright, I trust you."

I smiled, "good," I quickly made eight clones, each carrying with them 400 CP, four henged into Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna. The other four moved to the genin team's side, a clone per person.

I sighed, "damn, still need to get used to that."

"Will you be okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Give me a minute," I sighed, "I'll be back to one hundred percent by then."

Kakashi nodded, "right. Clones to me, originals I want you all to run backwards, keep running and find a place to hide and set traps. Don't come out unless we come and find you, go that?"

"Y-yes sensei!" they replied, I have to admit, they were taking this a lot better than I expected.

A minute later and I was back to hundred percent chakra. Kakashi and I began to walk, the clones taking their roles with gusto. Sasuke was quite a brooding, Sakura and Naruto with flirting while Tazuna sipped on his sake.

Kakashi looked like he was reading, but I knew he wasn't, his eyes weren't going down the page, it was instead skimming the edges of the trees.

'Enemy 20 feet away and stopped,' I told him gaining a small nod from the ninja. And then;

WOOSH!

"Get down!" Kakashi cried out as he ducked. I followed him, but clones had another plan in mind.

The sword came flying right at them, all four drew back their fist and activated their chakra enhancement. The butcher sword flew right at 'Tazuna', he punched the sword, causing it to shattered along the side and fly off towards 'Sasuke' who also punched it, breaking it into smaller pieces.

The sword flew away into the tree, pieces of it's blade flying into the air as only a quarter of its previous length remained.

There was a flash of white as the enemy came out and grabbed the blade's handle. He held it up and skidded forward, he didn't say a word, and neither did we.

"Attack!" I cried out as I began going through the hand seals for my favorite jutsu. The clones dropped the henge and threw marked daggers at the jonin.

Using the broken lump of iron in his hands he began to deflect all the daggers. The bounced and flipped handle over blade, I chose the dagger closest to him, and I moved.

ZOOM!

I appeared in a flash of blue lighting supring Zabuza. I let out a gasp of fire, and out came blue fire, hitting him point blank.

I landed on the ground and cut the flames short, releasing the rest of my breath. "That was just a clone," he switched in the last moment.

"Found him!" a clone senses him quicker as it threw a dagger at the man's new hidden location.

"Shit!" Zabuza said as he leaped away, only this time instead of deflecting the dagger, he jumped away. He caught on quick, smart.

"Earth Release: Seismic wave!" Kakashi slammed his hand into the ground causing the ground to explode, like a bomb had been set off underground.

"Shit!" Zabuza cried out as his foot was compromised, causing him to trip over.

"Swift Release: Speed up times 10!" Time slowed down, I became ten times faster. I moved forward towards Zabuza, my fist light up with chakra.

I looked at his title and health for the first time;

 **Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist**

 **Lv- 86**

 **REP- 0**

 **Zabuza HP: 150,000/ 150,000**

Time to bring the pain. I aimed a punch at his gut, giving him all I got. I think I felt a rib crack as he was sent flying back.

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

 **Zabuza HP: 144,375/150,000**

His body moved in slow motion, so I moved behind him and punched him in the back. Over and over I hit his body like a rag doll, honestly, things were starting to get a little too easy.

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,125 X 5 = 5,625 DMG!**

I kept hitting him over and over again until I reduced his HP till only a liver of itself.

 **Zabuza HP: 1,225/150,000**

I canceled the jutsu and appeared over his battered blood soaked body.

Kakashi stood there blinking, "that was...fast. How did you move that fast?"

I smirked, "I am supposed to be the next Flash, it would be embarrassing if I was anything but," I took out a superior seal and pasted it on his body, "there, now he won't be waking up any times soon….oh, and you can come out now."

Kakashi and I turned at the preakness we knew was watching over us. A green kimono wearing ninja dropped down from the trees. He wore a Kiri hunter's mask and had a handful of senbon out.

"A Kiri hunter?" Kakashi asked sounding surprised.

"Yes," he said with a noob, though I could hear the hesitation in his voice, "I have been chasing the traitor Zabuza for sometime now. You have helped me out a lot, I think you. Alone I wasn't nearly strong enough to take him."

"I see," I obviously wasn't buying it, I knew the truth and guess what? So did my clones. "So I guess you'll be cutting off his head now yeah?"

The hunter paused, "I was asked to bring him in alive."

"Actually," Kakashi stepped forward raising his headband to reveal his sharingan eye, "it's procedure to cut off his head, burn the body and retrieve any personal belongs. Meaning-"

"-That you're a fake," I said as suddenly two of my clones flickered into Swift Release mode. They went for being a hundred times faster, just in case as suddenly Haku's body began to fly all over the battlefield, his mask cracking as his body went around like a rag doll.

Finally the two clones popped out of existence, they couldn't sustain the Swift Release mode. But my remaining clones stepped in. One grabbed Haku and pushed him down while the other put the containment seal on him.

Ping!

 **You spared the lives of two enemies! +2PP, +2 Points!**

I smiled, "good work," I then dispelled them both before making a new clone and turning to Kakashi, "I'll send them both to T&I in Konoha, I'm sure the Hokage will want to talk to him."

"Right. You know, it's not fun if you take things so seriously all the time," Kakashi sighed as he pushed down his headband covering his eye, "I didn't even get to play."

I chuckled, "there's always next time Kakashi," I picked up Zabuza's broken sword and tossed it clone who caught it and sealed it away into a scroll. He then put Haku's and Zabuza's unconscious bodies on his shoulder before flashing away in a stream of blue lightning

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Defeat Zabuza and Haku!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet jutsu**

"Let's go, I'm sure there are a bunch of genins worried sick about us," the joni said as we walked back. I found them all pretty quickly, each looked like they were itching to run out and help us. Naruto actually sounded disappointed that we took care of the threat so easily.

We made our way to Tazuna's house and in the back of my mind I wondered, just how much of Naruto's life have I affected by lot allowing him to face Haku and learn the value of fighting for your lovd ones? Hm, I'll have to do something about that.

* * *

 **Yeah, he's like super OP by now. I won't be shying away from stuff like that. While I am doing the Wave arc, obiously it's going be different. Anyway, yeah Tokubetsu Jonin, he's way to advanced to be a chunin, too new to a jonin.**


	15. The Land of Waves

We arrived In Tazuna's house that night, he knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and a middle aged woman with blue hair let loose opened the door;

 **Tsunami, Mother**

 **Lv- 12**

 **REP- 20**

"Father!" she cried out as she hugged the man, "I was so worried!"

"I'm alright Tsunami," Tazuna smiled as he hugged her back, "these ninjas brought me here safely."

She looked over and noticed us. She immediately bowed, "thank you for protecting my father."

"It's our pleasure," Kakashi smiled, "not to seem rude, but may we come in? It's been a long day."

"Off course!" she welcomed us inside and quickly showed us to the dining room, the largest room in the house, "would you like something to eat? We have some rice and fish you like. I'm sorry we don't have anything else to offer, it's just...trade hasn't been that good this past year."

"Rice sounds lovely," Kakashi said as we all sat down in the living room, with Kakashi at the head and Tazuna sitting next to him. "Starting tomorrow I'll be training you three," Kakashi said, "I realised that you all are..woefully ill prepared for a fight, so, for the remainder of the mission you three will be training with me."

"What about me?!" Tazuna asked, "I still need protection! Gato could send more men after me!"

"That's where Yami comes in," Kakashi pointed at me, "he'll be more than enough to fight anyone off."

"The kid?!" Tazuna gasped, "b-but you're the jonin! Won't I be safer with you?!"

"Actually, right now, Yami is the best option for you," Kakashi spoke as he read his book, "he's the one who took care of our enemy ninja problem, not me. So you're in good hands, trust me."

"Yami did?" Sasuke snapped, "I thought it was you."

"Nope. All Yami. I didn't even have to lift a finger," Kakashi replied turning a page.

"Amazing," Sakura said as they looked at me.

I chuckled, "stop, you're making me blush. Plus Kakashi sensei is giving me way more credit than I deserve."

"No, I really am not," he replied, "anyway, Yami, you're going with Tazuna, keep him safe and keep an eye out. Like Tazuna said, this Gato man could grow desperate and hire bigger thugs, we won't know until he makes his next move, so until then, be weary."

"Right...hey could I borrow a couple of Naruto's clones?" I asked.

"Hmm? What for?" Kakashi asked.

"The bridge," I explained, "Tazuna, how many workers do you have on hand?"

The man scratched h beard, "depends. I have to get people onboard with the idea first, so far I only have five people willing to work with me. I'm hoping when I go into town tomorrow I can really more."

"Exactly, Naruto's clones can serve as a powerful workforce," I nodded, "hence Tazuna gets some much needed help and his entire bridge building process goes by a lot faster."

"Hm...fine, I don't see a problem with it," Kakashi waved my request.

"Hey! I'm not a pack animal!" Naruto complied.

"You're whatever the mission needs you to be Naruto," I smiled at him as removed my hood and mask, sighing, "God that thing's stuffy."

"Alright, foods ready!" Tsunami said as she walked in and stopped suddenly as she looked at me. She blinked twice as I saw her REP raise from 20 to 45. Hm….maybe I should stop wearing a hood and face mask?

 **The Next Day:**

"How many do you want?" Naruto asked.

"As many as you can make without hurting yourself," I told him as we stood outside Tazuna's house, ready to start our respective assignments.

"You asked for it!" Naruto made the now familiar seal causing the entire property to be covered in smoke revealing an army of Naruto's.

"Let go Dattebayo!"

"I'm pumped! Yeah!"

Tazuna blinked, "t-that's a lot! How many are there?!"

"Around a thousand I guess," I shrugged as I made a shadow clone with 300 CP. It appeared next to me before jumping onto the house's roof and disguising itself as a bird.

"Why did you do that?" Tazuna asked.

"In order to keep an eye on your family," I informed the man, "they're probably in danger because of Gato. If anything happens my clone will take care of it."

"That's smart thinking Yami!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto! Come on! We have to start training!" Kakashi called out as he and the rest of team seven stood in the backyard.

"Right! Coming!" he turned to us, "good luck!" he then ran to the backyard, leaving us with a thousand versions of himself.

"All right you lot! I want you all to henge into a common looking civilian! The purpose is to make it seem like lots of people are onboard with this idea, prompting more people to take part! Make it a random person and make it plain, ordinary! Forgetful! And drop your henge for any reason unless I say so!" I ordered the clones.

"Right!" they cried out as they did just that. And now we had an army of civilians that looked ready for anything.

I turned to Tazuna, "lead the way."

"R-right," he nodded as he looked around before walking into town, "our first stop is the carpenter's guild in town. Hopefully I can convince the people there to come with us."

I nodded as we walked into town. The place was...well, garbage. The tow was broken down, buildings were either half broken or covered with mold. People were living on the streets, in boxes and wearing rags.

Things were bad, I could see it with my own eyes. Even Naruto's clones felt it, the pain. I turned around, "you know something Naruto? Technically, they're your people. So it's your responsibility to help."

"Right," the nearest clone replied, "but...how?"

I smiled, "don't worry, I'll help." The clones nodded as we moved into the heart of the town. We arrived at a large well maintained building in the middle of two where five people came out to meet Tazuna.

They talked for a bit, I stood close and watched as the serpent convinced the men to join up. Then the six went inside and talked to more people, asking them to join. Tazuna even played out trump card, the small labour force, and that got people excited.

Soon we had around twenty carpenters on board, all 20 followed Tazuna to the bridge site, which was currently just a slab of concrete and nothing else.

"All right then!" Tazuna said as he turned to face the small army of clones, "I'm guessing all of you don't know anything about bridge building yeah?"

The clones nodded. Tazuna sighed, "this is going to be a pain. I'll have to explain it to each and everyone of you."

"Not necessarily," I told him, "just explain it to one clone and the others will learn it automatically."

"What? Really?!" a clone asked amazed, "we can do that?!"

I nodded, "yup, Tazuna, you don't you divide them up into different groups for the task you need them to do. Then explain to one person from each group what needs to happen and they'll all learn, sounds like a plan?"

"Well, if they can really do that then yes!" the bridge builder nodded enthusiastically as he did just that.

I honestly wasn't surprised Naruto didn't know the thing about clones transferring memories, but hopefully now he would, and he would actually use that knowledge to become stronger.

 **Two weeks later:**

"I'm so fucking bored!" I cried out from atop a pile of wooden beams. I grumbled as everyone ignored me by now even the clones started to get into the groove of things, working overtime, determined to make this bridge, to save their people.

I guess my little push worked a little too well.

The bridge was halfway done already, I know, amazing right? Two weeks of nonstop labour and the bridge was halfway finished, it would have taken much longer if NAruto's clones hadn't helped out, but luckily they were.

Tazuna actually managed to double the number of people working for him over the two weeks time, people were slowly getting hope back into their hearts and pride in their work. I could see it in their eyes. They still live in filth, but there was that spark, I remember seeing it in Naruto's eyes. I guess it's just a thing that descendants from Uzushiogakure have.

The kids training has been going well, like I expected Kakashi had trained them in tree walking, and since NAruto already knew it Kakashi taught him a new jutsu, a wind release since that's what I taught him.

Eventually thought Kakashi had determined enough training had been done, so the kids now had to come to guard duty with me, which is why Kakashi and Sakura now sat next to me overlooking the construction of the bridge.

"You know, if you're really that bored you could take a break," Kakashi said as he flipped through his book.

I groaned, "and do what?"

"Well, you could explore the land," Sakura said with a shrug, "you did say it used to be a ninja village yes? Maybe you can find something interesting."

Ping!

 **Quest alert!**

 **Find a proof of the Uzushiogakure village!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I blinked, "that's it!" I jumped on my feet, "I've decided, I'm going on a treasure hunt! Kakashi, here," I tossed him a fanged dagger which he caught effortlessly, "throw it if you need me back and I'll do my best to arrive on time! I'll probably be gone for a few days though, this land in pretty big!"

"Don't die," he responded and with that I was off.

First thing's first, I needed information, the old kind. So I began asking around for the oldest person in the town and soon found an old woman, one Miezu Tomo, an old bat around a hundred years of age.

I found her house in the edge of town and walked to the front door, knocking, "hello, is anyone there?"

"Come in, it's open," came a sad voice.

I opened the door and walked in, the house was small, so small there was only one room and an old lady sitting in that room in a rocking chair. Her hair was blood red, her eye pale milky white, and over her head was a name, but it wasn't Tomo;

 **Misu Uzumaki,**

 **Lv- 41**

 **REP- 0**

The woman smiled, "who is it? I don't recognize the voice. Is it a new child? Come to hear stories from grandmother Misu have you?"

I blinked, "you're an Uzumaki aren't you?"

"What?" the woman snapped with fear in her voice, "w-what are you talking about? Who are you?!"

"My name is Yami...I'm a ninja from Konoha," I told her as I walked in, "and you're an Uzumaki."

"Why do you say that little shinobi?" the woman asked.

"Your hair," I replied, "it's bright red...Uzumaki red."

"Oh that, oh no dear boy, I just dye my hair, it's nothing special," the woman laughed, but I knew she was lying.

"No, there's no way that's a dye, it's too...perfect. You're an Uzumaki, an Uzumaki is the only one who can live for so long and yet maintain the colour of their hair. They have been blessed with long life and...you're one."

She began to grow angry, "I don't know what you're insinuating boy! I don't like your tone! I demand you leave my house at once or else I'll call for help!"

"No wat! Please, just listen to me for a moment! You're the first Uzumaki I've met! In fact you're the only Uzumaki in this town! There's another one! Right here!"

"What? Impossible!" she scoffed.

"It's true. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's an orphan from Konoha and he's been assigned to protect Tazuna the bridge builder. He's staying just a few streets away….could you possibly met him? He doesn't have any family and...you're the closest thing he has to a grandmother."

The woman was silent, for a long time she said nothing. And then she opened her mouth, "why do you care so much for the reunion of two Uzumaki's?"

"Because Naruto's like a brother to me," I told her, "we were both orphans, and we both grew up together. I may not be his brother by blood but...I am his family, the only one he got….well, until now," she looked away, I sighed and continued, "please, I'm begging you. I swear I won't tell another living soul, just...just met him."

She said nothing, looking down, in shame or regret I couldn't say. And finally, after five minutes, she spoke, "very well...take me to him."

I nodded, "right...do you have a wheelchair or something? Or do you wish me to carry you?"

"I can walk," she got up from the chair, using a cane to hold herself upright, "I'm old, not a cripple."

I smirked, "right...shall we?" We walked out, she set the pace...which was slow, like a sloth. But I didn't complain, I couldn;t. Eventually though the silence got too much for me, I had to talk. "So...where you a ninja for Uzushiogakure?"

She looked over at me, "why do you think I'm a ninja boy?"

"You feel like one," I told her, at her questioning gaze I continued, "I'm a chakra sensor, I can feel people's strength levels. You're around low chunin and you….you're unique chakra signature...that's another reason I thought you were an Uzumaki."

 **Lie successful!**

She snorted, "and here I was thinking my ninjutsu was up to make," she folded her sleeves revealing a seal on her hands, "damn things must be broken if you can sense me."

I couldn't, I couldn't trace a bit of chakra from her. I honestly thought she was a civilian until I saw her name and level. "So you know Uzumaki fuinjutsu?" I whistled, "damn grandma, that's impressive, haven't seen that in ages."

She snorted, "of course you have, it's a secret for a reason...tell me, the Uzumaki you found, does he had a good head on his shoulders?"

I snorted, "Naruto's a moron. I tried to teach him seals, but he never took to anything more complex than an explosion tag. Honestly, that boy is dumb...but he is intelligent in other ways."

"How?" Misu asked.

"Emotionally intelligent," I told her, "he's one of the most empathetic people I know. He's not as good as I am with seals, but he does have a way with people."

"Hm...so you're a wannabe seal master huh?" she snorted.

"Nothing about me is a wannabe you old hag," I snorted, "I'm probably the best seal master you'll ever met."

"That's quite a bold claim, especially when being said to an Uzumaki," she smirked.

"I reverse engineered the Flying Thunder God jutsu in five days. I'm pretty sure my claim holds water," I smirked back.

She faltered in her steps, "w-what?! Five days?! You figured out an S rank space time ninjutsu in five days?!"

I smirked, "not a wannabe now am I?"

"Show me," she snapped.

I raised an eyebrow at her tone but complied. I took out a dagger and showed it to her. She looked over at the seals and nodded. I then threw the dagger away before zooming over to grab it and then zooming back to her side.

"Interesting," she hummed, "you integrated the anchor matrix to one of control, not power. You would need to have phenomenal chakra control to be able to use your sealing matrix . But that also gives you an almost unlimited range, hm, very interesting."

I smirked, "finally, someone who speaks my language!"

We continued on our way to Tazuna's house, Misu and I compared notes and spoke fuinjutsu along the way. She wasn't very forthcoming with her clan's kinjutsu, but, I was very open about my seal ideas. She actually gave me a few helpful tips, hopefully they can lead to somewhere.

When we arrived in Tazuna's place she stopped. I looked at her, "what's wrong?"

"I-I can feel him," she said in awe as a small tear drop came from her eyes, "I can feel his chakra...he's an Uzumaki...another Uzumaki."

I smirked, "yeah...come on, let's meet him." We walked inside, "hey! I'm back! And I brought company!" I called out as we walked in.

Everyone was inside, sitting around the dining table sipping tea, they had just finished their lunch break. Tazuna sat at the head with Kakashi and Sakura in one side and Naruto and Sasuke on another.

"Hey Yami! What are you doing here?1 Kakashi sensei said you're going on a treasure hunt!" Naruto cried out.

"And I did," I smiled as I stepped aside revealing Misu to everyone, she immediately grabbed their attention.

"Old woman Misu?" Tazuna said looking confused, "what are you doing here?"

Misu ignored him, instead all her attention was on Naruto. She moved, her larger frame taking her across the room in seconds. Naruto leaned back a little, afraid, but Misu just smiled at him, her eyes slowly tearing up as she cupped his face.

"A-an Uzumaki," she said as she caressed his cheek, "a really Uzumaki."

"What's going on? Who is this woman?"Sakura asked curiously.

"She's Miezu Tomo, the oldest woman in the village," Tazuna spoke, "she's around a hundred years old. She used to tell us all stories about the village back in the past, about when it was the land of Whirlpools, when Uzushiogakure still stood."

"She's more than that," I told him, "she's also an Uzumaki."

Kakashi looked up from his book, "what?"

"An Uzumaki? Like Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"She's my relative?!" Naruto cried out in surprise.

"Yes, I am," Misu finally spoke, breaking the tension in the room, "and I have waited so long to see one of my people again...you're ahir...it may not be red, but your chakra, it's definitely an Uzumaki's."

I blinked, "wait, I thought you were blind."

"Then how did I walk all the way here without your help?" she asked.

"Well...you are a ninja," I shrugged.

She smiled and made the bird seal, her eyes suddenly turned form milky white to a raw powerful purple that seemed to peer into my soul, "a simple trick, guess you aren't as clever as you think sonny boy."

"Those eyes...they're exactly like my mom's," Naruto spoke in a hushed tone.

Misu turned to him, "your mother? What was her name?"

Naruto took out his pendant and showed her the photo he had of her, "her name was-"

"-Kushina," Misu finished with a gasp as she took the pendant with her shaking hands, "Kushina...the little tomato."

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"That's what we called her when she was born," Misu said with a choking voice, "her head was so perfectly round, her hair bright red, just like a tomato."

"You know my mother?!" Naruto asked.

Misu nodded, "yes, I did. She was my cousin...my uncle's daughter. The youngest child in my home...and the youngest of the main household."

My eye winded, "holy shit."

"Oh...I did not know that," Kakashi said sounding very surprised.

"What? What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means Naruto," Misu said his name with soft kindness, "that you are the last male heir of the main Uzumaki family, the heir to Uzushiogakure."

I blinked, "damn…so is Naruto's a prince?"

Misu blinked, "in the strictest sense, yes. He is."

"Alright!" Naruto cried out, "I'm a prince! Here that Sakura?! Wait, does that mean is Sakura and I get married she would be a princess?!"

"NARUTO! Don't stay stuff like that!" the pinkette blushed red while the others snickered, even Sasuke cracked a smile.

Misu sat down and we'll all listened to her story. She was a chunin when Uzushiogakure fell. She obeyed her Hokage's orders and went into hiding along with a few others. She survived till this date, hiding her origins and keeping an ear to the ground, hoping to see another Uzumaki. And now, after all these years, her mission was complete.

"That's so cool!" Naruto cried out, "I have a grandma!"

Misu chuckled as Naruto hugged her, she patted his back gently, "and I have a grandson," she turned to me, "and it's all thanks to you boy. Thank you."

I smiled, "don't mention it."

"Hey grandma Misu!" Naruto cried out, "do you think you can teach me some cool clan jutsu?!"

I snorted, "I doubt it. Naruto, you're clan specialised in fuinjutsu."

"W-what?! No way!" Naruto groaned, "now I can never learn it!"

"Nonsense," Misu huffed, "an Uzumaki that doesn't know seals? Impossible. I'm sure you just need the right teacher to help you along."

"But the last person to try way Yami! And if he can't teach me no one can!'

"Not true," Kakashi spoke, "Yami may be a seal master in his own right, but no one can challenge an Uzumaki when it comes to fuinjutsu. For the remainder of this trip you can train with her Naruto, learn whatever you can from her."

"Really? Thanks Kakashi sensei!" Naruto cheered.

"Kakashi? Kakashi Hatake?" Misu asked, "the son of the White Fang?"

Kakashi nodded, "yes. Why do you ask?"

"I met your father once," Misu spoke, "he was very kind to me. It's strange that both you and an Uzumaki great me at the same time...Yami, which clan do you belong to?"

I shrugged, "no clan, I'm an orphan."

"I see," her eyes softened, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Neah, it's fine, it's not like you killed my parents."

"But still, you have given me a lot Yami," she squeezed Naruto's hand, "if there's anything I can do, please, just ask."

"Hm, could you teach me some Uzumaki seals?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm only allowed to teach members of the Uzumaki family," she replied, "it's a clan rule."

"But Yami's practically family!" Naruto cried out, "he's my brother!"

"That may be, but rules are rules."

"But-"

"-It's fine Naruto," I told him, "rules are rules. Keep your clan's secrets, it's fine...but could you by chance point me in the direction of the Uzushiogakure ruins? That was why I came to you in the first place."

"Why did you want to find the ruins?" she asked.

"Boredom," I told her with a shrug, "I was just curious is all. Not everyday you get to explore a land that used to be feared in over three great Lands."

"Hm, very well, I don't know what you'll find there though. The land has been burnt to the ground and people have been robbing it bare for the past half century, but, if you do find something you're welcome to it. Consider it a rewards for your efforts."

She put down the location of the village on a map and gave it to me. I thanks her and that night we all stayed for dinner with NAruto bombarding the woman with questions about their ancestral home.

 **The Next Day:**

I left early the next day, like 4 in the morning early. I stepped out and took a deep breath, letting the cool morning air touch my soul.

"Swift Release: Speed up Times 10!" I charged up and zoomed off. This jutsu took up 100 CP every ten seconds. I produced 58% CP every thirty seconds, meaning I made around 2,800 CP every thirty seconds or 900 CP every ten seconds. More than enough to allow me to keep this speed up indefinitely.

And the next time I level up, I'll reach 1,000 CP every ten seconds, allowing me to move on to the next level, but for now, I would have to settle for this.

I moved south, the village was hidden in the south apparently on a cliff that looked over the ocean. I ran for about an hour when I finally reached my SP limit, forcing me to stop. Luckily though, I had already reached the coast line.

I waited for my SP to recover before I went ahead, looking around the coast for any sign of a a village existing here. I went up and down the area over a hundred times, it soon became night. I continued my search, but eventually even I got bored.

I found a small cover along the shore, the inside was bare, the floor was covered with water while the sides had a walkway made out of rocks. I settled onto the rockway for the night, using my coat as a pillow.

I looked up and found the night sky before me, the cove's roof was open wide. I honestly wasn't a bad place to come and relax for a while. Maybe I should make this place so that I could come again for a vacation.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over, but I found the noise of the night poking into my head. The sound of crickets, the sound of the waves by the beach and the sound running water along...wait, running water?!

I got and immediately began looking around for the noise. I found a small spring in the end of the caev, tucked between two stones and so small one would not notice it if they didn't see it. The water fed into the cove's own water supply, I tasted the water, it was fresh, clean and fresh.

This wasn't possible, there's no way something like this could occur naturally...unless it didn't occur naturally.

I closed my eyes and allowed my chakra sensory powers to take over. I searched and felt the twinges of chakra just behind the stone wall before me. It was like something was growing inside, something strong. I need to break this wall down.

I stepped back and drew a fist, charging it up with chakra. "Fuck yeah!" I yelled, smashing it into the wall.

BOOM!

The entire stone surface collapsed. I jumped back to avoid the debris. Slowly The wall came down, releasing a cave entrance behind it. I smirked, this was awesome!

I walked in, the cave was dark, I used a fire jutsu to act like a torch as I walked in. The tunnel slowly grew bigger and bigger, until I came upon a small lake. It was huge, and on the other side was a hallway, an actually hallway.

I walked across the water and entered the hallway, the walls covered with Uzumaki swirls and other images, this must be a tunnel from the old Uzumaki village.

I walked further inside and found what looked to be a prayer hall, it had four large statues in it, each in one corner of the room with another hallway going out of the room. But the path was shut, collapsed from bedries, I think it must have been an escape route of some kind.

I looked at the statues in question, they were of people, each dressed in the old plate armour Madara and Hashirama used to wear,a ll making a hand seal, Tiger, Dragon, Bird and Hare. Below the statues were inscriptions, I walked closer and read it.

' _ **Stands before you is Recca Uzumaki, the second Uzukage. His greatest creation being the discovery of the space and time branch of fuinjutsu.**_ '

I read about this guy, his principles is what the second Hokage used to create the Flying Thunder God in the first place! This guy's a legend! I checked the other statues, the first, third and finally, the statue with the Dragon hand seal was the Daimyo, the Uzumaki that established Uzushiogakure in the first place.

I was in awe, even if I didn't discover anything else, this alone...it was worth it. But...I am a gamer, looting was part of the package.

"Alright," I cracked my neck, "show me your secrets..." I looked around, searching the entire chamber, but I found nothing, not a scroll, not a coin. The only thing I could find were the statues, hm, statues. Okay, let's go with that cliche shall we?

I stood before the Second Uzukage and made the Tiger seal which he had. Nothing. I continued before each only mirroring their poses, but once more, nothing. Maybe I need to do all four at once?

So I made three shadow clones and we each took our places, making the hand seals. And suddenly, the hall rumbled.

We all we on high alert as the center of the room began to open up. A pedestal came out of the ground and on it was were two storage scrolls.

I observed the pedestal and found no booby traps or tripe wires, it was safe to approach. I grabbed the scrolls and opened them up, finding something big sealed away inside of them.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find a proof of the Uzushiogakure village!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Keyrune**

 **Wings of Uzumaki**

I blinked these must be what was sealed inside the scrolls. I put the bigger scroll on the ground and channeled chakra into it. There was a puff of smoke as a giant kite the shape of bat like wings appeared it.

The kite had a human harness on it, someone could actually wear it, though the wings looked too small to gain any lift to allow someone to fly into the air.

 **Wings of Uzumaki, A rank**

 **Wings that were created by Uzushiogakure village to allow for flight. Channel chakra to activate.**

 **Speed: 200 CP for 40 Km per hour**

 **WARNING: Only an Uzumaki can use this!**

I grumbled, great, so only Naruto could use this, just great. I sealed it back up, might as well have it as a gift for the brat. I then took the smaller scroll and put it on the ground, channeling chakra into it to release its content.

There was a puff of smoke as small rock with the kanji for 'key' appeared on the scroll.

 **Keyrune, D rank**

 **Used to unlock a secret compartment, one use only.**

I was surprised, so this was some kind of key? But where's the….I turned to the statues, I picked up the key and walked towards the Daimyo statue as slowly the stone began to glow. I stopped and moved towards the other statues, each gave off a similar reaction.

I can use this to unlock one of these statues...but which one? Maybe the messages on their statues would give a clue.

The second Uzukage's message spoke about his space time seals, so maybe it had something to do with that.

The first Uzukage spoke about how he defeated the armies of Kumo with a powerful water jutsu and the third Uzukage spoke about how talented he was with a blade.

The Daimyo however wa the most impressive. It spoke about how he single handedly protected the Land of Whirlpools from the Kyubi, bashing it away from the islands. If this wasn't propaganda, that mean this guy was strong enough to fight off the Kyubi! I had to have whatever he had stored away!

I approached his statue, the stone glowing brighter and brighter. I placed it on his statue and suddenly, I heard a click. The tablet with all the details of his life came open like a drawer, relating an object inside.

It was bracelet, a white bracelet the size of my face. It was thick, around five inches thick with a black stripe going down the middle. I narrowed my eyes and observed it;

 **Ring of Stars, S rank**

 **A ring forged from a fallen star. It can absorb any amount of chakra and exclude it in the form of blades. It multiplies the CP given by 10.**

 **CP- X**

 **DMG: 10 times X**

Alright, now I'm impressed. And if something like this is in this storage contained, image what will be in the others?

I took the now inactive keyrune and let a dagger in the middle of the camber to come back later. I then left the room, back the way I came, and sealed the entrance I created by using a low level Earth jutsu to cover the tunnel once more.

I then walked out into the beach and took the Ring of Stars out. It was time to see what this thing could really do.

I held it in my hand, my fingers around the ring tight. I slowly channeled chakra into my hands, around 100 CP. I felt the ring stir up, the chakra in my hand began to pour out, seeping into the black line on the ring. It felt tight, like spokes on a wheel.

It began to push, forcing me to let go as the ring began to float down into my hand, spinning like a wheel with my hand being the axle.

And suddenly, three giant blades sprung out of the ring, blue, translucent, like the blades of a fuma shuriken. They spun with the ring, spinning in place. I smiled, drew my hand back and whipped it forward.

The ring flew out of my arm, like a bullet launched from a gun. It flew straight for about 20 feet before it spun off to the right, coming back to me like a boomerang. I caught it easily, and immediately it went over my arm again.

I threw it again, and this time aimed it at a nearby boulder. It coiled, blades first. The chakra ducked into the stone, like a drill hitting solid steel. Chucks of rock flew all over the place, I could see the energy the chakra blade took to break the stones apart. And suddenly, the Ring bounced away, flying over to me, almost leaping as it landed in my hand, no longer spinning.

The boulder was destroyed, broken apart, it was like something had crushed it with a giant hammer. The blades, they were strong, eerily similar to Naruto's Rasenshuriken.

The moment it ran out of chakra it stopped spinning, but it didn't stop when I just threw it. So did that mean it was only effected when it hit something? Could I spin it forever?

I stood on that beach, charging the Run up and throwing it into the air over and over again. My theory was right, as long as it didn't hit anything, it didn't cause any damage. And what's more I could channel more than just normal chakra into it, I could use other natures.

THe wind nature turned it into a cutting machine, while the normal blade acted like a drill, wind charak made the blades invisible and sharp, like a sword. Fire chakra made the blades light up, like with flames. It didn't do any damage whatsoever to the rock, but when I threw it at the water, the flames tore through them.

I tried lighting, which allowed the Ring to travel three times faster and hit hard, like when I used normal chakra. Scorch was similar to fire, except it also cut like wind. And Power….power was the most destructive.

The Blades light up with golden energy, I threw it, and instead of cutting into the boulder, it tore through it like a comet, and collided into the cliff side, exploding.

The ring came flying back into my arms, and in it's wake was a broken cliff side. I definitely had to be more careful with Power Release.

I left the coast at around noon, using the swift release to speed up 10 times faster. While I did find what I was looking for, Kakashi did kind of give me a leave of absence, so why shouldn't I do a little sightseeing while I'm free?

With that in mind I set off, using the swift release to make me ten times faster I took off into the countryside, looking at the lash green lands.

The land was criss crossed with rivers and lakes, a lot of water, and because of that most of the fauna were mangrove trees or some other similar variety. The land near this coast was fertile, lush with vegetation, I'm honestly amazed not more people farm here, or maybe it's too far away to do so.

I however soon realised something, there were no humans anyway here. It was like all those people were just stuffed into one village where there was so much room around? Hm, food for thought.

But then I discovered a fork in the road, one path fresh and often travelled the other molted, covered with grass. Hm, I think there's a poem about this from my world but...what? I don't….I don't remember….why….argh, stupid game.

But, the paths did intrigue me. There were two paths, yes, the one often traveled would lead me back to the village but the other one…, I grew curious and set out.

I followed the path at my increased speed and quickly came upon an abandoned village. I stopped at the entrance and was shocked, everything looked burnt down, destroyed even. It was like people had just left. It looked maybe 5, 10 years old? How did….why did….Gato.

I took off, I found four more covered pathways, I made three clones and we each took one. The path I took lead me to the coast, a village built on a cliff, I don't understand how I could have missed it but...here it was.

The other clones popped, each of those paths lead to a village, except one, one lead to a harbour, a secret harbour which had a warehouse full of people coming and going. The clones had left a marker there, so I used a 100 CP and zoomed away.

I arrived behind a boulder, the dagger stuck between a few rocks. I took it and put it away, I looked out, the harbour was inland and had a small ship docked right then.

The people moving the boxes looked tough and most of them had one title in common, 'Drug Dealer',meaning the boxes was most likely drugs.

I closed my eyes and felt around, the warehouse was filled with around 50 civilians, no ninjas. This must be why Gato is so desperate to make sure the Land of Waves is crippled, it serves as a perfect transport hub.

I once read that the Land of Noodles was infamous for it's opium, meaning Gato probably transports the goods from there, to the island, from which he can provide drugs to the Land of Fire, Lighting, Forest, Water, Snow and even Iron. Damn, no wonder he wants it so badly.

I had to burn this place to the ground, only problem is I didn't have orders to do so. So I might as well get them.

I made two clones, each with a thousand CP each and I sent them off. One would flash over to Kakashi and the other to the Hokage himself, just incase Kakashi didn't approve.

I sat there and waited, logging in gaurd patrols and how many boxes of drugs were inside. The clone I sent to Kakashi obviously arrived first and dispelled. Long story short, he said no. He didn't want to agitate Gato.

A few hours later the clone I sent to the Hokage arrived, it soon dispelled, he also said no. So with a heavy heart I left, I couldn't do anything now, but I did leave a marker here, just in case.

I traveled through the night and reached Tazuna's place in the morning. I came in, "morning everyone!" I called out.

"Ah, Yami, back so soon?" Kakashi asked not even looking up from his book.

"Yup, was a nice trip...very informative, but not as explosive as I hoped," I sighed.

"Well, that's too bad," the man turned a page, saying nothing else.

"Was your journey fruitful?" Misu asked, it seems she was also in Tazuna's house these days.

"Kind of," I smiled as I sat down removing my hood and mask, "I managed to find the ruins of what looked like an Uzushiogakure shrine dedicated to the First, second and Third Uzukage, along with the Daimyo of the land. I didn't find much, but I did discover something cool."

"Like what?" Naruto asked a little excite.

"I'll show you, after breakfast," I smiled as he pouted, resolving to finish his food fast before forcing me to finish up quickly as well.

Soon the entirety of team seven, Misu and I were in Tazuna's backyard, the old bridge builder had decided to take a break today, so he and his daughter watched us from inside.

Naruto was jumping on his feet, "so? What did you find? Tell me!" he asked eagerly. I sighed as I took out the storage scroll with the wings and tossed it to him. He looked at it curiously, "what is it? A new jutsu?"

I sighed, "Naruto, it's a storage scroll, use it….you do remember how right?"

"Of course I do!" he cried out, "I'm not an idiot," he put it down and challenged chakra into it causing the wings to appear before us. "Woah," he said as he picked them up, "what are they?"

"They are wings," Misu said as she examined them before turning to me, "where did you find them?"

"I told you, in a ruin," I shrugged, "I figured you would know what to do with this."

"Yes...I do," she ran her fingers down the wings, "it only works for an Uzumaki, it grants the user the power of flight."

"Wicked!" Naruto said, "a item that only works for me?! That's so cool!"

I rolled my eyes, "don't let it go to your head Naruto, a good ninja isn't defined by his tools, but by his actions."

"Yeah yeah, can I try it on now?!" he asked.

"No," Misu spoke clearly, "that is too dangerous for you. You need to train first before anything else, do you understand?"

"But-"

"-Do you understand?" she narrowed her eyes.

Naruto sighed, "yes grandma Misu."

The woman smiled, "good boy, now Yami, did you happen to find anything else?"

I sighed, "yes, I did. But I hoped I could keep this one, if you don't mind that is," I reached around back and unhooked the Ring from my belt and held it out, "it's called the Ring of Stars, it belonged to the Daimyo of this land, the founder of Uzushiogakure."

"T-The Ring? You found it?!" Misu looked amazed as she took it from my hands, holding it like it was a precious gift from heaven itself, "d-do you know what this is? What it can do?!"

"Yeah, I do. Took me a while, but I figured it out," I took the ring back and channeled chakra into it forming the three chakra blades around it. The Ring then began to spin in my hand I tossed it into the air, it harmlessly flew around before it came back to me, "it's like a fuma shuriken, instead of metal it's blades are pure chakra."

H-how are you doing that?!" Misu asked, "the last person who even tried to control that thing got his arm chopped off!"

I blinked, "really? It's that difficult?"

Misu nodded, "yes, there has never been someone who could control that thing since the second Uzukage! If they even tried...it would go out of control!"

I shrugged, "looks alright to me."

"Can I try?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Misu cried out, "there is no way you can try young man! This ring require precise control to control, you certainly do not have that."

"Maybe that's why Yami is so good with it," Kakashi offered while he flipped a page, "his chakra control is perfect, beyond normal even. If the Ring truly requires control to use, then Naruto is the worst candidate to use it and Yami would be the best."

"Hm, that might just be true," Misu nodded, "either way Yami, perhaps it is for the best you keep it. You've proven yourself a friend to the Uzumakis, this is the least we can do. Just..promise me that is an Uzumaki arrived who can wield that RIng, you'll give it to them?"

I nodded, "I promise, if that happens, I'll give the Ring back to their true owners."

Misu smiled, "thank you. Now, Naruto, let's get back to your training!"

"B-but-"

"No but's!" Sakura chuckled as Naruto was dragged away, even Sasuke smirked, guess Misu was a hard teacher huh?

 **Two weeks later:**

I got back to work, guarding Tazuna day in and day out. And once again, I got bored. But this time I got to have some fun, using the Ring as a discuss to see just how much I could manipulate it.

I found it obeyed every order I gave, before I threw it. IT didn't move when in flight, it was stuck in one path, but before, I could program it into any flight path, even to come back immediately after throwing it.

The bridge was almost complete, Tazuna and everyone in the village were excited as hell. So they threw at party at Tazuna's to celebrate.

"To the bridge!" Tazuna toasted.

"To the bridge!" the people cheered. There were around a hundred people out in front of Tazuna's lawn. The twenty people Tazuna managed to hire turned to fifty and quickly to a hundred. Now a days everyone in the village was on board and excited.

I also looked forward to the end of this mission, it honestly had gotten kind of boring at this point. I was so looking forward to going back home.

"To the ninjas!" a ransom woman shouted.

"To the ninjas!" the men and women cheered, Naruto blushing while Sasuke looking...confused. Guess he never had anyone thank him for something he actually did before.

"And to finally giving that bastard Gato the middle finger!" Tazuna cheered, this toast gaining the most attention.

"You're all going to die!" a scream tore through the crowd. Slowly people stopped partying and drinking. They all turned to see Inari, the little boy, standing in his house's doorstep looking angry. "You can't win! Gato will just kill you all!"

"Inari..." Tsunami tried to calm her son, but he didn't listen, pushing her hands away.

"Gato's going to kill you all! There's no point in trying to escape! Can't you see what you're doing is stupid?!" Inari cried with tears in his eyes, "you're all going to die!"

"The hell we are!" Naruto yelled as he came forward.

"Naruto-" Sakura wanted, but the blonde didn't listen.

"We ain't going to die, nobody's going to die," Naruto said in a hot tone, "I swear it!"

"Yeah? How are you going to fight all of his men?! How?! He'll kill you! Good people can't live in a world like this! If you try to fight back, you'll just die!"

"That doesn't mean I won't stop fighting!" Naruto yelled back, "I'll never stop! I'll protect the people I care for till the day I die! Just because I'll die doesn't meant I won't even try! If you don't try, what's the point?! You either die alone and useless or you stand your ground and fight!"

Inari was in tears as he went back inside, Tsunami apologised for her son and went in as well. THe party continued, but Naruto went off to think.

I smiled, I'm glad my interference hasn't clouded his personality, he's still the same stubborn boy. Which was good, he'll need that personality if he wants to save us all.

A week went by without incident, we were so clone now, it was almost done. But, on the last day of construction, I felt them, all of them. Hundreds upon hundreds of chakra signatures coming towards us from the village side, all just a little stronger than the average civilian.

I immediately jumped to Tazuna's side scarring the man, "what do you think you're doing?!" he roared, but I ignored him. I grabbed his shoulder and sent out three pulses of chakra, alerting Kakashi and the rest.

Ten minutes later they arrived, Tazuna still confused, but right next to me. "How many?" Kakashi asked as he put away his book.

"Over six hundred," I blinked, "yeah, around that man. They're over a hundred fifty feet away and coming closer. I think….maybe half an hour, maybe less."

Ping!

 **Quet alert!**

 **Defeated all 620!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+10,000 EXP**

 **Failer:**

 **Death**

 **Main mission failed**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

"S-six hundred?!" Sakura gasped, "w-we can't fight that many!"

"We'll have to try," Kakashi nodded, "Sakura get Tazuna and the rest of the builder's into town, we'll push the rest of them back."

"R-right," she nodded as she ran away with Tazuna in hand.

"Yami, can you litter the fields with your daggers? Mark them all?"

"No need," I told him as I cracked my knuckles, "they're just civilians, I can take them down easy with just Swift release. But, if I miss any you can take them."

"That's awfully cocky," he said lifting his headband to reveal his Sharingan. This caused Sasuke to gasp.

"H-how did you get that?!" Sasuke demanded.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at Kakashi sensei's eye, "woah! Sensei! Your eye is red!"

"I'll tell you both about it later," Kakashi promised before looking to me, "are you sure you can handle this?"

"Please, I need a workout anyway," I cracked my neck loosening my muscles up. We waited for them, a minute later the first of the enemies crossed the tree line stepping forward and glaring at us.

They were dressed like bandits and ronin, no armour, just pointy weapons. They looked mean, ruthless even. Most were above level 20, their average HP being around 3,000, meaning if I hit them with my chakra enhanced fists at a critical spot, I could kill them.

"We're from Gato's shipping company!" the head at the small army cried out, "and we're here to advise you ninjas to leave this land! You're interfering with our boss's investment! So give us the bridge builder and leave, and no one gets hurt."

I blinked, "well...that's interesting and all, really, it is, very kind offer," I stepped forward as I pulled my hood down and revealed my face, "but how about I make you a counter offer. Leave now, and I won't break you all within an inch of your life."

"Bahala!" the ronin laughed hard, "you? What are you going to do pretty boy?! Jerk us off?!"

I shrugged, "this is my last warning, leave, or don't, either way, I'm happy," I made the seals of the Swift release times ten.

"Fuck off!" he cried out as he drew his katana, "waste them all!"

Naruto got ready to move, Kakashi took a kunai out in each hand and Sasuke moved through the seals for a fire jutsu. I finished the Swift release and activated it, "wrong call," and I vanished before their eyes.

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

I ran up behind the leader and gave a pat on each shoulder, dislocating it and leaving him with less that 25% of HP left. I then turned to the others and moved into the tree where the rest of them hide.

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 75 = 1,125**

It was like a pinball machine. I hit them all twice, making sure not to get a critical strike, aiming at their limbs. I moved through them all, using my senses to detect where they were.

In five minutes, that is for those living in normal time, I managed to defeat all six hundred of them. I stopped in front of Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke, all of whom looked both horrified and amazed by what they just saw.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Defeated all 620!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+10,000 EXP**

The enemies groaned in pain, all either on the ground of limping away as fast as they could.

"He's a monster!"

"A speed demon!"

"Help me! I can't feel my arms!" the leader of this small army cried out.

I walked over to him, and using my medical ninjutsu healed him up. I then pulled him up on his feet and grabbed him by the collar, "I want you to go and tell Gato what happened today. How one ninja defeated all six hundred of you. And then I want you to tell him that this Land is protected, now and forever. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes! Please don't hurt me!"

I threw him aside. He scrabbled to his feet and ran, ignoring the pleads from his comrades.

"Why didn't you kill them?" Sasuke asked, "you could have done it, easily."

I sighed, "I don't like killing Sasuke, a human life does have value. Maybe they could change, maybe they won't. But we won't try unless we try. This way they'll be too scared to try anything and they'll spread the legend about how they narrowly avoided death, spreading fear. If I had killed them...well, there would be no one to tell that story would there?"

"Sometimes Yami, you're too soft for your own good," Kakashi sighed as he lowered his headband, "honestly, you need to be little more ruthless, especially in this world."

I shrugged as I walked past them, "there's enough killing in this world Kakashi, maybe there should be someone who actually tried to bring people together, instead of tearing them apart."

Naruto nodded, and Kakashi sighed. But Sasuke...I think he was the only one who actually listened.

Just then Sakura came back with Tazuna in toe and behind him was the entire village all armed to the teeth, ready for a fight. However, they stopped halfway across the bridge, looking behind me at the destroyed army.

Tazuna dropped the bat he was carrying and looked in awe, "d-did you do all of that?"

"Yup," I patted his shoulder, "they're not dead, I would suggest not killing them. Let them suffer for a bit and then crawl back to lick their wounds. And let them go after Gato, the man who sent them on a suicide mission in the first place. Trust me, it'll be easier this way."

The villager nodded as they cleared a path to let me through. I then walked away, intent on finding some peace and quiet, and just then, I got another notification.

Ping!

 **You spared the lives of 615 enemies! +615 PP, +615 Points!**

615? Did five people die? Shit...wait, that's not important! I got 600 hundred points! WHAT THE FUCK?! Hell yes! When I first discovered 600 hundred weak ass bitches coming towards me i had this plan in the back of my head. I'm just so glad it actually worked!

Wohoo!

I jumped on top of a tree and sat down, excited as hell for what's about to happen. I needed these points! I had to have them! Oh I'm so excited! ARGH! YES! THANK YOU GOD!

I opened up my status page and looked at my stats, first things first, level up all of my stats to hundred.

When STR rose to 100 I gained a new perk;

 **Doubling strength- Doubles your strength, Costs- 50 SP per second**

This was useful, like really useful. Then came VIT;

 **Speeding bullet- Double your speed, Costs- 50 SP per second**

Hm, this was eerily similar to the STR perk I gained, but then again when I hit 50 for them both I did gain similar perks then too.

I moved on to DEX;

 **8.0 Eyesight- Grants you an almost telescopic vision that also sees great in the dark**

Okay, now this was useful as fuck! Night vision baby! Alright, then came INT, which I only had at 40, so when I doubled it to 100 I gained two perks instead of one;

 **Thinker's match- Allows a 40% chance for your mind to grant you a solution to an unsolvable problem**

 **Memory Palace- Have an almost eidetic memory for knowledge and people**

CHA leveled up easily;

 **Nature's Duality- Allows you to channel two different nature types at the same time**

Since CC was already at 130 I didn't level it up. And then finally came luck, which was only at 27. I used 73 points to bring it up;

 **Lucky Day- Choose one day which you consider lucky- _**

I blinked but selected the option of Saturday.

Ping!

 **Lucky Day- Every Saturday your LUC stat gains +50**

And the second perk I got was interesting;

 **Monthly lottery!- Gain a chance to spin a prize wheel every month! Gain a valuable prize!**

And just as that appeared a new box appeared, this one with a lucky spin win with slots filled with question marks in it. I was surprised, but did as I expected and spun the wheel.

It spun three times around before landing on one box which came out in a puff of smoke and appeared in my hand. I grew curious and opened the box only to groan. I found the most useless thing in the world inside the box...money.

Around 10,000 Ryo. Useless! This is why I hate being a stupidly famous author, cash is just so boring! I put it away, causing the box to disappear. Hopefully I'll have better luck next month. I looked at my present stats;

 **STR- 100 (+5)**

 **VIT- 100**

 **DEX- 100**

 **INT- 100 (+2)**

 **CHA- 100**

 **CC- 150**

 **LUC- 100 (+5)**

 **Points- 352**

Hm, over three hundred points left. I should be spending them wisely, distributing them evenly. But I am planning on being a specialist, so I should only focus on what I need and level that up instead.

So I decided to put 50 in STR, 200 into CHA and 100 into CC, since I can't expect to level up more often now, I might as try and gain more control per level while I'm at it.

 **STR- 150 (+5)**

 **VIT- 100**

 **DEX- 100**

 **INT- 100 (+2)**

 **CHA- 300**

 **CC- 250**

 **LUC- 100 (+5)**

 **Points- 2**

This gave me new perks. One for STR;

 **Tekkai- Turn your body into iron, gain +500 Durability**

And two perks for CC;

 **Superior sensor- Increase sensory range to 800 feet diameter**

That was pretty useful;

 **Chakra God- grants 10% reduction of chakra cost in every jutsu**

Holy shit! Oh my God! For everything?! For fuckign everything?! Does that mean...how much chakra do I have to spend on the jutsus that I have 100% control in?! Fuck man!

I then gained four perks thanks to CHA reaching 300;

 **Chakra Concealment- Make your chakra levels seems like that of a civilian. (Inactive)**

 **Chakra Conversion- Convert parts of your chakra into HP or SP**

 **Chakra Absorption- Absorb chakra from other people. Limit- 500 CP per person**

Ping!

 **For crossing over 300 stat points in CHA, you are now able to detect natural chakra!**

 **Sage Chakra- Allows the detection of Senjutsu!**

Oh yes, yes! I thought Chakra God was amazing, but this? This was a whole another planet! Sage mode was within my reach! Yes, I know it said I could only detect natural energy, but that was the first step in becoming a sage!

I know I need to be careful, obviously I can't become a sage without help, or else I'll turn into a stone statue. But at least I'm close.

I closed the boxes and felt the chakra around me. I could feel it...I could feel the energy around me, so pure...so powerful. I almost want to reach out and touch it but...I know that wouldn't be wise.

I sighed and opened my eyes again and shook my head, whatever, it's not like I'm not powerful enough as it is.

I then opened my perk tree menu. I had 624 PP, meaning I had more than enough points to get the eyes I've been itching for, the Sharingan!

 **Sharingan- Gain the legendary eyes of the Uchiha clan. (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 60 REP with a Sharingan user.) Cost- 50 PP**

Buy now!

Ping!

 **Are you sure you want the Sharingan perk?!**

 **Y/N?**

I pressed yes and;

 **WARNING: Once you obtain said perk the doujutsu, Byakugan, gets automatically locked! Are you sure?**

 **Y/N?**

Hm….well, I already did make up my mind. Not having two Dojutsus isn't that big a deal. I pressed yes;

Ping!

 **You have obtained the Sharingan perk for 50 PP!**

I smiled as suddenly I felt my eye ich. I blinked as slowly everything began to slip into position. I could see...everything. I looked at my hands and every movement I made was recorded. It felt...powerful.

I could see the chakra in my veins, nothing too concrete but it felt...like it was there, I could actually see it! This was amazing! And my reaction timing, oh my god! It was so perfect! I need to get used to this, especially in my Swift mode, but now, oh my God, it felt amazing!

I took out a kunai and looked at my eyes, red, bright red with a two tomoe in each eye.

Ping!

 **You have unlocked a dojutsu! It will not be listed under the jutsu list but under skills!**

 **Sharingan, Two tomoe, Lv- ⅔ (1%)**

 **The dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members.**

 **CP cost- 200 CP per minute**

 **Abilities:**

 **Chakra sight**

 **Clarity of vision**

 **Copying jutsus**

 **Visual Genjutsu gains +40% chance of success**

I grinned, 200 CP per minute, I can cover that with just my regeneration alone! I don't ever have to turn it off!

I closed the boxes and kept my eyes active. I then opened the perk list up yet again, intent on gaining another perk when I saw a new one I hadn't seen before;

 **Mangekyou sharingan- LOCKED! (Conditions to unlock- Kill someone with 80 REP).**

Technically, since I was famous in Konoha, the average person did hold 60 REP with me. So I can just pick someone up in random, talk them up and when they get 80 REP, slice their necks open and gain those eyes but...I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it. So sadly, I dismissed that option. Besides, the more I use those eyes the quicker I become blind.

I then looked at the other options and picked the handful perks I wanted to buy;

 **Pokemon Breeder- Unlock the breeding function for all your pokemon! (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 50 REP with two of your pokemon.) Cost- 20 PP**

Totally going to make me an army of Moltres's.

 **Hero maker- Every 10 levels, randomly obtain a power from one of the heroes you have fictions heroes you have made. (Conditions to unlock- Be published over 5 times.) Cost- 50 PP**

Please, I need super speed! Or super abs, I'm fine with either or!

 **Pokemon talker- Speak with your pokemon. (Conditions to unlock- Have over 5 pokemon with REP higher than 50) Cost- 50 PP**

Very useful! Duh!

 **Ladies man- +40% more success with the ladies. (Conditions to unlock- Have five women with over 60 REP.) Cost- 20 PP**

I'm coming for you ladies!

 **Lightning Lover- +20 REP with everyone from Kumo. (Conditions to unlock- Gain +40 REP with someone from Kumo.) Cost- 10 PP**

I'm coming for you Samui's boobies!

 **Weapons master- 500% more damage towards all ninja weapons. (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 60 REP with a weapons master.) Cost- 20 PP**

Meh, why not? I have money to burn.

 **Nobel's tongue- Gain +30% success rate when trying to convince someone. (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 60 REP with a nobel.) Cost- 5 PP**

Same reason as perk listed above.

 **Chakra Beast- Grants +50 XP every time you level up. (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 60 REP with Naruto) Cost- 10 PP**

Because I need it. All this and I still only spent 185 PP, nothing more. I still had 389 PP left. I sighed, looks like I'll just have to make more friends or enemies and see where that get's me.

I closed the menu options and jumped down from the tre. By now it was getting late I'm sure Kakashi was getting worried even if he never showed it. I made sure to deactivate my eye before I left, don't want anyone seeing those. For now I'll keep them a secret, but one day, soon everyone will know, Sasuke's not the only Uchiha in town.

 **A week Later:**

Team seven I looked at the bridge in quite relife. "I can't believe it's finally over," Sakura said in relief.

"Well, you don't need to sound so chipper...but yes," Kakashi nodded as he looked up from his book.

"Thank you, without the help of you four, this bridge wouldn't have been made," Tazuna said as he and the rest of the village stood at the mouth of the Great Hope bridge. They wanted to name it the Great Yami bridge but I'm not that vain.

"Inari," Tsunami said pushing her son forward, "isn't there something you would like to say?"

The kid looked a little happier, he smiled at me, "when I grow up, I want to be a ninja just like you!"

I blinked, "like me? Why?"

"Because' you're my hero!" he smiled.

"You all are," Tazuna smiled, "and please, apologise to the Hokage for me. I didn't mean...I didn't mean to trick anyone I'm more than willing to face the punishment."

"No need," Kakashi snapped his book, "I have already spoken with him. He said in exchange for a trade agreement he would be more than willing to look over this matter. As far as Konoha is concerned, we're square."

"So then...I guess it's time for us to leave huh?" I smiled, "take care, all of you. And if anything happens and if anyone even ties anything, remember," I pointed at the top of the arch over the entrance to the bridge where one of my daggers hanged, "just pull on that and I'll be here as fast as I can."

"Right!" Inari smiled as everyone gave us their well wishes, wishing us a safe journey.

We began to leave, eager to finally get back home, when Misu came running out with traveling clothes on, "wait a moment! Don't you dare forget me!"

"Grandma Misu?" Naruto blinked, "what's going on?"

"Did you think you could just leave me and go off little Naru? Especially now after I finally found another living Uzumaki? Oh dear God no! I'm coming with you!"

"You are?" Sakura asked in surprise, "but your home-"

"Home is where the heart is girls," Misu smiled, "and I'll be home as long as I'm with an Uzumaki, especially if that Uzumaki is my grandson."

Naruto blushed, "oh come on grandma, you're making me blush!"

"Good, now come! I have heard much about Konoha and have only ever visited it over thirty years ago!" Misu smiled as we walked, with her setting a reasonably fast pace for a civilian.

"By the way," I asked her, "where will you be staying?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find some place," she waved off my worry, "I have a bit of money saved up you know, I'll be fine."

"You could just move in with us," I shrugged.

"Really Yami? You won't mind?!" Naruto asked sounding excited.

"Oh dear I couldn't do that, it's not fair. I'm sure you have your own expenses to take care of," Misu smiled.

"It's not a problem grandma! Yami's rich! He can buy ten houses if he wants to!"

I rolled my eyes, "maybe not ten, but I can afford to live on my own. You and Naruto could use the place we have right now, I can move in next door, I'll have more room, some privacy too. It's honestly not a problem."

Misu blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry if I seem rude Yami, but I was under the impression you were an orphan, how come you are rich enough to afford your own place? Are ninja missions these days really that beneficial?"

"No, not really," I chuckled.

"That's because Yami's a famous writer!" Naruto blurted out.

"Oh? Anyone I know?" Misu asked.

"Yeah, he-MPH!" I covered his mouth with my hand shutting him up.

"Naruto, are you forgetting the fact that I told you that's supposed to be a secret?" I growled at the end.

Naruto blinked and immediately stopped struggling. I removed my hand and he sighed, "sorry Yami, I forgot. Sorry grandma, but Yami's sensitive about his work, he doesn't like people finding out."

"Oh? What genre does he write?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto tapped his chin, "mainly superheros, he-MPH-"

"-Not one word Naruto! Or I swear to God I'll die all your clothes pink!" I growled covering his mouth again.

"Is he Stan Lee?" Kakashi asked.

"You son of a Bitch!" I yelled before I glared at Naruto, "I'm going to make your life a living hell you bastard." The Blonde Uzumaki gulped as he began to sweat.

"Wait, Kakashi sensei was right?! You're Stan Lee?!" Sakura gasped, "oh my God! Ino is going to freak out!"

I sighed, time to do some damage control. Damnit Kakashi! And stupid Naruto! ARGH! This is just what I need right now!

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm not nerfing him ever, he needs all the boosts he can get. Any suggestions of a few more perks I could add in?**

 **The rule of the game are strict, MS will remain locked, so will EMS, he can't just pay more to unlock them. Also, stop asking about pairings, I don't care about them for this story, this story is more about just Yami and his battle againt a fucked up world.**

 **NOTE: Also, there seems to be some guy who has stolen my work and putting it up as his own on Wattpad, he stole this story and The Spider, I just want all of you to know that that person isn't me, I use my real name on Wattpad, anyway, just wanted you all to get a heads up.**


	16. Escort Missions are so stupid

"-And then when the laxities start to kick in and you rush to the bathroom, the moment your hand touches the door, the seal will activate, teleporting you into the middle of the market. So you'll either shit yourself, or make the road brown. Do you understand me?"

"Yes! Perfect!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes, "I swear I won't ever reveal your secret! Ever!"

I turned to Sasuke, who's eyes had widened frighteningly, I didn't even say anything to get him to agree. I then turned to Naruto who was shaking his head faster than Sakura's. And then finally to Kakashi.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

"You say something, and next time Gai comes looking for you I'll use my sensory skills to track you down and deliver him right to you. You can hand hide for now, but cross me and I promise you'll need to leave the Land of Fire to get away from me Kakashi Hatake."

The jonin looked up at me and sighed, "deal."

I smiled, "good," I turned it Misu.

"No trouble from me sonny boy," she held her hands up in surrender, "I know better than to get on your bad side."

I sighed, "thank God," I turned to Naruto, "this is why I don't tell you shit Naruto, you can't keep quiet!"

"I'm sorry okay! Besides, I don't know what the big deal is, it's not like people can love you even more," he said with a grumble.

"Yami, I have a question," Sakura said, "why doesn't Diana wear leg armour for her thighs? Isn't that impractical?"

I sighed, "because the garb of the amazons don't call for thigh armour, hence her armour doesn't have any."

"But why? That seems stupid," Sakura blinked,

"The Amazons were a female warrior race, as such the people who came to fight them wanted them as slaves to be used. Thy wouldn't risk damage their potential sex slaves by striking them near the groin, hence it was pointless to wear armour there."

"Amazing," Sakura said, "you have it all planned out to such an amazing degree."

"Batman," Sasuke asked, "why did you make a character like him?"

I blinked, "oh, right. You can really a lot I guess with such a figure, wanting to avenge his parents murder and all. Believe it or not, I actually did write that character around the tragedy you faced Sasuke."

"You did?!" Naruto asked, "but you never wrote about me!"

I smirked, "I did, you just never payed attention. Anyway, back to my point. I wanted to show many things with the Batman character, but the most important for you, would be knowing the difference between vengeance and justice. Bruce didn't at first, but he learnt too as he took the title of Batman, he became more than just a man, he channeled his pain into making sure such an act would never befall another person again," I looked at Sasuke, "or in your case, another clan."

The Uchiha looked like he had a lot to think about, he just nodded and continued waked. "But what about her lasso?" Sakura asked, "that isn't a warrior's weapon, so why a whip?"

I sighed, "because I thought it would sound cool alright? Not everything is planned out."

"Oh….why is Superman's weakness a rock?"

I turned to Naruto, "this is why I didn't want people to know," I sighed and turned to her, answering all her questions, and believe me, there were a lot.

 **Three days later:**

It took us quite some time to get back home. I know find myself standing near the back with Misu while Kakashi debriefed the Hokage.

"...we were then approached by more of Gato's hired goons but managed to fight them off. Yami took care of them single handedly, he didn't kill any of the six hundred, he let them walk. With a few broken limbs and internal bleeding. After that Tazuna managed to finish building the bridge and our mission was completed. There is the matter of Gato trying to get his claws into that land for his drug trade operations that Yami discovered on his day off, it could possibly get him to try and take over the Land again."

"I see," the Hokage puffed his pipe, "and in your professional opinion how do you think Gato should be handled?"

"He should be snipped into the bud, permanently. I suggest sending the ANBU, or a more qualified team," Kakashi looked over at me, "someone who's more open to the idea of taking care of an issue."

"I can do it if the mission requires it," I told him, "I just prefer not to commit mass murder before I hit puberty."

"Yami does have the moral high ground on us Kakashi," the Hokage chuckled, "but either way, I'll take your advice and see what I can do. Congratulations team 7, you have officially completed your first B rank mission, though I'll admit, it did get a little dangerous out them. Yami, thank you for taking care of them, I'm sure you saved them a lot of heartache."

I grinned, "not a problem sir, not a problem at all."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Protect the bridge builder!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Unlock Kiri Civil War storyline!**

 **Uzumaki relics**

 **20,000 EXP**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Yami, Little Professor**

 **Level- 44 (13,800/68,900)**

 **HP- 9,000/9,000 (+20)**

 **SP- 4,475/4,475**

 **CP- 5,800/5,800**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100%**

 **SCORCH- 100% SWIFT- 100%**

 **POWER- 88%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- 150 (+5)**

 **VIT- 100**

 **DEX- 100**

 **INT- 100 (+2)**

 **CHA- 300**

 **CC- 250**

 **LUC- 100 (+5)**

 **Points- 7**

 **Perk Points- 389**

Cool! My control rose by 60% Nice! Now I only have to level up one more time to gain full control over Power Release!

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Stop the Kiri Civil War**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do you Accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I blinked, okay what's this quest? Usually I'm told the details and then I get an option to accept but this..hm, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do. I selected yes.

The Hokage looked at Misu and smiled, "I see that once again Konoha can play host to an Uzumaki. Kakashi has informed me beforehand of your circumstances Misu Uzumaki, of course you're more than welcome to stay in Konoha."

Misu bowed, "thank you lord Hokage, I'm grateful for the chance to stay with my grandson," she smiled at Naruto, "it means the world to me that I found my family once more, thank you for letting me stay here."

"Of course. Now, we can provide living arrangements for you, it won't be anything fantastical, but it should be suitable. I'll have someone show you around and-"

"-Actually, Yami and Naruto have offered me their home to stay," Misu smiled at me, "after all it seems this young man here can afford it, so I was convinced to take him up on his offer."

"Ah, I see, very well, that's fine too," the Hokage nodded as he took out a file from his table, "you'll have to fill these forms up in order to officialise the process. Naruto, why don't you and your teammates help your grandmother out with these papers? And I'm sure she would love a tour of Konoha as well."

"You got it jiji!" Naruto grinned as he took the forms, "come on grandma! I'll show you around! Come on Sakura! Sasuke!"

I don't know if Naruto realised he was being dismissed, but he sure moved fast. The moment the three genin and old woman were out the door the attitude in the room change. It was no longer fun and games, the Hokage had his game face on.

"The ninjas you sent us were...peculiar to say the least," Hiruzen sighed as he put the pipe away, "do you know who they are?"

"Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist," I replied, "I'm not sure who the second one was though."

"Not that you gave him enough time to introduce himself before you beat him into a coma," Kakashi murmured form inside his book.

The Hokage smiled, "yes, I heared about that. I must say, your speed is already one of...great talk. But I must say, six hundred enemies in five minutes? I doubt even the Fourth could have done that."

"The Fourth didn't have the Swift Release," I spoke up.

The Hokage nodded, "yes, you're unique kekkei genkai. I must say I've given it some though and I have to say your theory on being in such control that you can make you own elemental affinities sounds a bit odd….if I didn't just see you do it myself in the fight with Orochimaru. As such I believe you'll be the perfect flag man for this new mission," he took out a scroll with the label 'S' on the front.

I raised an eyebrow, "an S rank? What's the mission?"

"Free Kiri," was his simple reply.

"Okay….a little more information please. Last thing you mentioned were about the prisoners we brought in."

The Hokage nodded, "yes. Tell me Yami, what do you know about the situation in Kiri right now?"

"Two factions, one with the Mizukage and blood purists and the other lead by bloodline supporters. I'm not really sure who's winning though."

The Hokage nodded, "it's a close war, which is why I want you to make sure that one side wins."

"Which side will Konoha be supporting?" I asked.

"The bloodline users," the man explained as he leaned back on his chair, "can you guess my reasoning?"

"Because...because if we win the entirety of Kiri will owe us one, making them valuable allies which will encourage Suna to continued their friendship with us and make Iwa and Kumo to back off. If we lose however we can offer the bloodline users trying to escape a safe haven in Konoha, thereby gaining more kekkai genkais for ourselves. And there would be no question of their loyalty since they would owe us their lives."

Kakashi closed his book and looked at me, "Asuma wasn't kidding, you do sound like a Nara."

I shrugged, "it's a gift."

"As you said Yami, Kiri's instability is our opportunity," the Hokage looked serious, "I wouldn't even consider this an option, but after seeing your abilities on display, I believe we just might have a chance to make this work."

I nodded, "I'm ready sir."

"Good," the man nodded as he got up, "come with me, it's time we talked to our Kiri guests," we left the tower immediately, the Hokage's ANBU guards followed us from a distance, while we stood out in the open, walking towards the East where the T&I office was located.

We reached there soon enough and the Hokage entered. The moment we stepped in we were greeted by two familiar individuals, Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi.

 **Ibiki Morino, Sadist**

 **Lv- 79**

 **REP- 60**

 **Anko Mitarashi, Sexy and Single**

 **Lv- 75**

 **REP- 87**

Woah, 87 REP? What did I do? Oh wait, she hates Orochimaru, and I did kind of kick his ass...hm, cool.

Ibiki wore his trademark black overcoat and black uniform while Anko had her brown overcoat and a skin tight mesh that hugged her curves. They might now be as impressive as Samui's, btu I can say for certain she was the bustiest ninja this village had at the moment.

"Lord Hokage," Ibiki bowed, "we've prepared them, please, this way," he guided us into the building. I felt my chakra sense flare, Ibiki's charka was normal, around jonin level. But Anko's, she was like a painting, a bicoloured painting. Her chakra was a mix of hers and Orochimaru's, immediately my eyes were drawn to her neck where it came flying off in waves.

Anko looked over and smirked, "like something you see her squirt?"

I smiled, "if I said you would that be too corny?"

"Oh, I like you. But sorry, you're too young for me," she winked, "call me when you start growing some hair down there okay?"

"Does that mean you'll give me your number then?" I asked.

Anko blinked, "are you serious?"

I smiled, "very. You're probably the hottest chick in the village," I sighed, "which is really really depressing considering you're like what? 20?"

"Yup!" she smirked.

"See! Argh! This is so unfair! Why couldn't I have been born sooner! All the hot chicks are at least 20!"

"Give it time Yami, I'm sure your generation has many beauties in it as well," the Hokage smirked.

"Like who? Sakura is with Naruto, Hinata loves Naruto, Ino is a gossip queen with the emotional depth of a teaspoon, China's a fangirl," que my shiver of disgust, "and Tenten's would rather date a sword then a guy! And you know the worst part?!"

"They All have flat chests?" Kakashi guessed.

"EXACTLY!" I cried out, "oh, and by the way, Kakashi sensei, you're kind of a perv."

"Ah, now I see why you were so interested with that kumo kunoichi," Hiruzen smiled, "and here I was thinking it's because of her personality."

"Did have some nice personalities," I snickered.

"Are you seriously the same kid who fought Orochimaru?" Anko asked with an amused smirk, "you sound like a horny teenager."

I shrugged, "how can I be, when I'm not even a teenager?"

Anko rolled her eyes before turning to the Hokage, "did her seriously face Orochimaru? Or was that just some rumor we heard?"

The old man nodded, "I assure you Anko, it was no rumour. Yami here did face my old student, and he almost won."

Anko turned to me with wide eyes, "how?"

I shrugged, "I can use the Flying Thunder God jutsu."

"You can?!" Anko's eyes widened, "how?!"

"I'm somewhat of a seal master," I told her before my eyes went to her neck, "and speaking of seals, you have a particularly nasty one on you right now. And it reeks of Orochimaru's chakra."

Anko's steps halted for a moment before she continued, "how can you tell?"

"I'm a seal master, plus I can sense chakra signatures. His is right there, inside of you, just above the surface, itching to break out. You need to do something about it, the restrictions you place around it aren't very good."

"Jiraiya himself designed that restriction," the Hokage explained.

"And yet, it's not strong enough," I hummed, "I could take a look if you want, try and see if I can fix it."

"Can you?" Anko asked, going over the Hokage's head.

I blinked, "I can try."

Anko turned to the Hokage, "can he?"

"I know Yami is a skilled seal maker, he has to be considering his accomplishments with the Flying Thunder God jutsu," the Hokage hummed, "it couldn't hurt for him to take a look."

Anko touched her neck, "I'm free right now."

I turned to the Hokage, "should I try after we meet Zabuza?"

The man nodded, "yes. Take how much every time you need. Oh, and try to get Misu involved as well. An Uzumaki's eyes will always be an asset."

I nodded as we continued into the dungeons. Finally we stopped at a door, Ibiki opened it and inside was a table and chair and bounded before the table was Zabuza and Haku, bot covered with chakra suppression seals and chains.

They both looked at me, and immediately they recognized me. "You little shit!" Zabuza cried out, "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

I snorted, "yeah yeah, sure you will."

"Sir Ninja, can you do me the honour of telling me your name?" Haku asked, far more politely, but the anger was still there.

"Sure, it's Kakashi Hatake, I like reading porn because I'm going to die alone and a virgin," I gave him a thumbs up.

"What?" Kakashi turned to me, "you think I'm a virgin?"

"Aren't you?" I asked him.

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because why do read so much porn on a daily basis when you could instead physically touch someone?"

"Because women are trouble."

"Okay, then why not men?"

"I'm not gay."

"Your best friends wears skin tight green spandex and always tries to get physical with you. YOu may not be gay, but you sure so attract a lot of gay looks."

"Kind of like how Zabuza is looking at you?"

"Exactly."

"I'm not gay!" Zabuza cried out.

"Oh, someone's very homophobic isn't he?" I snorted.

"Such a prune," Kakashi nodded.

"Obviously he's just doing his best to deny it. I mean look at the company he keeps. A guy that looks like a girl? Obviously he's gay, but isn't man enough to admit it."

"When I get out of here I'm going to fucking kill you! You hear me brat?! I'm going to gut you!" Zabuza roared as he sent out waves of killing intent which I easily brushed off thanks to Gamer's Mind.

"Enough," the Hokage said, his voice cutting through Zabuza's anger, "we aren't here to fight like babies. We are here Zabuza Momochi, to offer you and your allie, an offer."

"Whatever it is you can shove it up your-"

"-We're offering to help you free Kiri," Hiruzen cut in, stopping Zabuza in his tracks and making Haku widen his eyes in surprise.

"W-what?" Zabuza asked.

"We're aware of why you were kicked out of Kiri," the Hokage continued, "we're offering you a chance to make things right and bring stability back to your land."

"In exchange for what?" Zabuza growled.

"In exchange for a partnership," Sarutobi replied, "Kiri and Konoha have never been allies…, perhaps it's time to change that yes?"

"How? What are you willing to provide? What guarantees can you make?" Zabuza shot off.

"I have yet to speak with the Daimyo about this, so I cannot guarantee the full support of the Land of fire, yet. But I can make you one," Sarutobi said before pointing to me, "he will be coming with you."

Zabuza halted, he turned to me and glared, "what's your name kid?"

"Yami, orphan," I replied.

"I heard about you," Zabuza snorted, "I heard you fought off that snake bastard single handedly. They call you the second Flash of Konoha."

I shrugged, "honestly I would prefer a cooler and more original name, but hey, it's not like I care."

"Just him?" Zabuza asked the Hokage, "we need more! The Mizukage has forces of jonin and chunin, the resistance barely has a handful of jonin level fighters."

"I can also spare you some chunin, but until I gain permission from the Daimyo, that's all I can do," the Hokage sighed.

The Demon of the Mist growled, "fine! What do I have to do."

Hiruzen then began to lay down the terms for the mission. They would first got to Hono and get permission from the daimyo, fi he denies it, they we would go over his head and sneak into Kiri secretly and help the resistance. If he does give us permission then we'll send a team of 50 chunin ninjas, and me, over and publically fight with the resistance movement. Either way, it looks like I'm heading to Kiri.

After the little 'integration', Zabuza and Haku were sent back to their cells and the Hokage dismissed Kakashi and me, ordering me alone to return tomorrow morning for a new mission. And the moment I was dismissed, Anko grabbed me and pulled me aside.

"Alright kid, when do we do this?" she asked nervously.

"I'm free right now," I shrugged, "come with me to my house, we can use my work room. I'm sure Misu will be there by now as well, she can help."

"Who's Misu?" she asked as he ran off through the village rooftops.

"An Uzumaki seal mistress," I told her as we arrived at my place fairly quickly, "she' good. Very good."

Anko nodded as we walked up to my apartment door, I felt Misu and Naruto inside, good. I opened the door, "hey guys, I'm back. And I brought a friend."

"Who?" Naruto asked from the kitchen.

"Naruto, this is Anko," I said introducing her to them, "Anko, Naruto and his grandmother Misu Uzumaki."

"Oh who's this? Your girlfriend?" Misu asked in a teasing tone.

"I wish," I snorted.

"He's too young for me," Anko replied.

I rolled my eyes, "anyway, Misu, I was hoping you could help me out. You see Anko has this nasty curse seal on her neck, you think you can help me remove it?"

Misu blinked, "well, it's certainly not my area of expertises, but I'll do my best. But maybe we can do it after lunch yes? I'm famished, I'm sure Ms. Anko feels the same."

"Oh please ma'am, Anko's fine," Anko smiled, "and yes, I could eat. Where do you want to go? I know this great dango place we can try!"

"Dango? Pft please, let's go to Ichiraku's! We can have some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ramen?! You want to eat ramen for lunch?!" Anko gasped, "that's disgusting!"

"You wanted to have sweets!"

"So? Dango is the food of the Gods!"

"No! Ramen is the food of the Gods!"

"Dango!"

"Ramen!"

"Dango!"

"Ramen!"

"Shut up!" I cried out, "not another word for the both of you!" I groaned as I pinched my nose, "God, it's like I'm stuck with two Narutos!"

"Hey! Take that back! I'm nothing like this pipsqueak!" Anko cried.

"Oh yeah?! You should be honoured to be compared to me crazy lady!" Naruto yelled.

"What did you say brat?!"

"Enough!" I yelled once more, "for the love of God enough! We aren't going out, sit down the both of you, I'll make us something. Just please, for the love of God don't start yelling again!" I groaned as I took off my coat and jacket, putting them up to hang before I unzipped my armour loosening the straps up.

"You can cook?" Anko asked in surprise.

"Yeah! Yami's the best cook I know!" Naruto grinned, "his food always makes me feel powerful!"

I rolled my eyes as I took out a bunch of ingredients to make some curry and rice, "that's because it's home made, and not store bought," I made three clones and each set out to help me make lunch.

"You know you could just let them do all the work," Anko suggested as she and Naruto sat down by the kitchen counter to watch.

"Hey!" a clone cried out, "that's slavery man!"

"If he did that, then we would make clones to do our work for us!" another replied.

I smirked, "that's the problem with three different versions of me. All of them are cocky little shits. Plus, if I'm not willing to do the work, they won't either."

Anko snorted, "that's silly, taking orders from a clone."

"Says the woman wearing nothing but skin tight mesh," I smiled, "not that I'm complaining. It's certainly helping me reach puberty faster."

"Yes, you can't you wear something decent," Misu snorted, "you're giving kunoichi's everywhere a bad name."

Anko groaned, "bit me you old prune."

"Relax Anko, she' just jealous," I smirked, "you see, every woman who has ever insulted you because of your looks is doing so because of one reason, you are the hottest woman in this village and they know it."

"What?! No way! Sakura is much prettier!" Naruto cried out.

I rolled my eyes, "Sakura has the curves of a chopping board, that is to say, none."

"There is more to what make a woman attractive then just her body Yami, I thought someone as mature as you would know that," Misu huffed.

"I'm surrounded my kunoichi's grandma,they're all intelligent and powerful, so the only way one can be considered superior to the other, is because of their body. And Anko over here has the best body in the whole of Konoha!" I cried out, "isn't that right boys?!"

"Hell yeah!" the clones cried out.

Anko grinned, "okay, now you're laying it on a little thick there. I know I'm hot, but there's no way I'm the hottest chick in the village."

My clones and I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "really?" I asked, "name me one kunoichi with bigger breasts and a hotter body that you."

Anko smirked, "that's easy…..ah….wait a minutes….give me a second," she groaned, "I….oh my God! I am the hottest kunoichi in the village!"

I sighed, "yes, and you're like 20. Why can't chicks my age be just as hot?! ARGH!"

"This is frustrating!" a clone yelled.

"What's the point of being super awesome if you don't have a chick to share it with?!" another yelled out.

"It's like the Academy all over again. The only chicks who get us are older and wouldn't be caught dead looking at us!" the clone to my right cried out.

"Now now Yami, I'm sure there's a girl out there just for you," Misu smiled, "and I'm also sure she'll appreciate it if you stopped looking at women as sexual objects."

"There's nothing wrong with appreciating someone's beauty you old bag of bone," Anko snorted.

"Bag of bones?! How dare you!"

And it went like this for some time until lunch was served. We sat down in the rarely used dining table as the clones set up the table. I served everyone some curry with rice, the food gaining a 64% bonus from my cooking skills.

"Looks good," Misu said with a smile.

"Thanks for the mean!" Naruto yelled as he began scarfing down the food.

"Honestly ramen boy, can't you act with some decency?" Anko snorted taking her own spoon, "honestly, animal."

"Naruto tends to get enthusiastic about food," I shrugged as I ate some, "please, try some."

"Right," Anko scooped some curry and rice and swallowed it. Immediately her eyes widened, "this is amazing!"

"You're a good cook Yami," Misu nodded as they began to scarf down the curry and rice.

"Oh please, you flatter me," I smiled as they quickly finished their plates, "you might want to slow down there guys."

"More please!" Anko cried out, ehr plate empty and her eyes shining.

I blinked, "ah, okay," I filled her plate up, and then Naruto's and then Mitsu's. Guess they really liked it.

Twenty minutes later and we were all on the couch stuffed. Anko groaned as she patted her belly, "how does it taste so good?"

"I told you, Yami's a great cook," Naruto groaned.

"Good isn't cutting it," Misu sighed, "that was amazing. It's like I have twice as much energy as before."

I smiled, "you're welcome. By the way Anko, I also give great oil massages," I winked.

She snorted, "still not interested short stuff."

I smiled, "one day when I'm all grown up and hot and your old and you boobs start to sag, you'll regret not going out with me now."

Anko waved her hand, "yeah yeah, I'm sure."

"Right...anyway, shall we begin?" I stood up, game face on.

"Right," Misu looked serious as well as she turned to Anko, "where shall we do this?"

"My workroom," I lead them inside. The clones had worked and cleared it out, setting up a futon on the floor and scrolls and ink around.

I took out my tools and removed my armour, relieving the plain cotton shirt I wore underneath. I rolled up my sleeves and pointed to the futon, "please, take off your coat and lay on your stomach."

Anko nodded as she did just that, putting her hands under her chin to look up straight. I turned to Naruto, "Naruto, this is sort of a private thing for Anko, so if you could step out."

"It's fine," Anko said, "I don't mind. Just don't ask too many questions ramen boy."

"Yeah yeah dango lady," Naruto huffed as he closed the door behind him.

I kneeled next to her neck and pulled the mesh down revealing her curse mark. It was in the form of three tomoes, similar to the sharingan's commas. I observed it;

 **Cursed Seal of Heaven, S rank**

 **The user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active.**

 **SEALED: Evil Sealing Method**

I snorted, "pathetic. The seal itself is impressive, but the way it's sealed off from you. Honestly, it's like a bandage for a gaping wound."

"Can you do something about it?" Anko asked.

Misu hummed as she approached the seal and channeled chakra into her fingertips. "This might sting a little," she wanted.

"Do it," Anko gritted her teeth.

Misu pressed her fingers on the seal and turned them clockwise, causing the seal to suddenly explode into kanji that spread all over Anko's body.

"Shit!" Anko hissed, "what did you do?"

"It's called a revealing touch," I explained, "it allows us to view just how the seal was constructed and what different parts makes it up. You'll need to remove your mesh Anko, we can't see some of them."

"You sure this isn't just a plot for you to look at my breast?" Anko snorted.

"Believe me Anko, I would rather see you magnificent breasts when we're not trying to remove a curse seal. But hey, if you want you can show me them again after we're done," I chuckled.

"Yeah, keep dreaming kid," Anko snorted as she slowly removed her mesh. I made sure not to stare, I just saw a hint of her nipples before she went back down. I looked back and saw Naruto looking away, his face red.

I sighed and got back to work. Misu and I scanned the seals on her back, they were intricate and...well, complex. But I think I'm beginning to understand how they work.

I hissed, "this is both the most amazing and disgusting seal I have ever seen in my life. It's so complex and brilliant, but at the same time it's so disgusting and perverse."

"Hm, I can't seem to decipher this part Yami, can you?" Misu asked.

"Hm," I looked at the kanji, "it says how the seal's going to store away Orochimaru's chakra...no...wait, not chakra...oh shit!"

"What? What happened?" Anko asked.

I needed to get a look at this thing, a good look at it. I need...my Sharingan eyes, they could see chakra networks, but I can't reveal myself. Shit! No choice.

I looked up, "Misu, Naruto, I need you both to look away for a moment."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"I'm about to try something...different," I told him, "please, just for a moment."

"Hey there, don't go getting any ideas kid, I'm not afraid to cleave a kid's dick off!" Anko yelled back.

"Oh hush you," I grumbled before turning to the two Uzumaki's, "please, don't ask questions."

They both nodded and turned away. I looked at ANko and channeled chakra into my eyes and once again my vision began to slow down, it became clearer and more controlled. I looked with my red eyes and saw the way Anko's chakra moved and interacted with the seal and with what was inside the seal. A bit of Orochimaru's chakra, and his soul.

I could see it, that disgusting purple aura, so much more condensed than chakra. It generated its own chakra, it couldn't be anything else but his soul.

I deactivated my eyes and sighed, "you can look again."

"What did you find?" Misu asked.

"It's a fucking horcrux," I spat, "you can put your mesh back on Anko. I'm done."

"What's a horcrux?" Misu asked.

"It's an idea I toyed it, just on paper," I quickly said as Anko got up and looked at me, "it's basically...it's a way for you to become immortal."

"I'm sorry what?" Anko blinked, "immortal?"

I nodded, "yeah. It's like this, you take a piece of your own soul and put it into another container. That way if your main body dies, you have a backup in another body and eventually, the soul will take over the host, like a fungus."

Anko's hand went to her seal, "t-this is supposed to kill me and change me into another Orochimaru?"

"Not if you don't use it, and since you don't nothing will happen to you. You see the more you use it the more tired you become with his chakra and the easier it will be for the host to take over. It's...it's fucking disgusting."

Anko looked pale. Even Misu looked horrified, "I have never in all my years ever heard of someone doing something like that."

I sighed, "welcome to the modern world grandma Uzumaki."

"Can you remove it?" Anko asked immediately, "you know what it is, can you destroy it?"

"I can't destroy it," I sighed, "not without killing the host."

Anko groaned, "fuck!"

"But," I sighed rubbing my eyes, they were itchy, I really need to get used to using my red eyes, "I can do something about it."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Heal Anko! Remove the Seal!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **-50 REP to Anko**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

"How?" Anko asked.

I selected yes and explained, "the purpose of the seal is to serve as a container for a soul. Only the thing inside is like magma, you try to do anything and you'll destroy the vessel, you try to remove it, it'll melt the container along the way. But, if you use it like it's designed to be used...then the vessel if left unharmed."

"Y-you want to turn me into Orochimaru?!" Anko cried out.

"No, not you," I told her. I grabbed a scroll and opened it up, "what I'm saying is, we pour his soul into something else, something that can contain it."

"Do you have something like that?" Misu asked.

"No...but I can make on," I groaned, "a pot maybe, something to pour the magma into and the seal it away for good."

"C-can you actually do that?" Anko asked rubbing her neck.

I nodded, "I can try," I turned to Misu, "with your help."

The Uzumaki woman nodded, "I'll help where I can. Might as well show Konoha how grateful I am by helping one of their own."

"Right," I smiled and looked at Anko, "I have a mission tomorrow, I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll talk to the Hokage and try to fix something up for you."

Anko smiled, "thank you!" she leaped hugging me tightly by shoving my head between her breast, "you're the best!"

I grinned, 'Oh GOD YES! I love this! I should be nicer to people more often!'

 **The Next Day:**

After her examination Anko stayed for an hour, arguing with Naruto about which was better, ramen or dango. Obviously the two morons enjoyed making such a stupid argument. Anko may be hot, but boy is she dumb.

I arrived at the Hokage's office right on time and waited for him to finish up with his previous meeting. The doors open and a man I was weary off walked out. He had his right eye bandaged, his right arm tucked away and walked with a cane. He had an 'X' shaped scar on his chin and a deadly presence about him.

 **Danzo Shimura, The Root**

 **Lv- 86**

 **REP- 56**

He looked at me, and I looked back. He bowed, an action I copied. He then said nothing as he walked away, tapping his cane. I looked at his back and activated my red eyes. I could see the uchiha implants on his right arm and under his bandaged right eye. It was...pervers.

"Yami, please, go in," the Hokage's assistant called out. I deactivated my eyes and walked inside, closing the door behind me.

"Yami, sorry about making you wait," Hiruzen sighed as he puffed his pipe, "that was….a difficult meeting."

"That man was Danzo Shimura yes?" I asked.

The Hokage nodded, "yes, my old friend."

"He still had black hair, how old could he be?"

Sarutobi smiled, "I suspect he dyes it, would never admit it though."

I saw a chance to expose the man, I could claim that I could sense the first Hokage's chakra inside of him, or maybe even the sharingan eyes but...if Sarutobi hasn't done anything about Danzo by now, chances are he never will.

I cleared my throat, "right...the mission sir?"

"First we appeal to the Fire Daimyo," the Hokage said as he got up from his chair, causing five ANBU agents to come to his side immediately, "we shall be leaving by two today," he motioned me over as we left his office, the ANBU following us closely, "be ready for a difficult journey, you'll be making few stops and traveling at chunin speeds."

I smirked, "I think I can handle it."

The Hokage returned that smile, "yes, of course. I'll be coming along with elders Mitokado and Utatane separately, you and the ANBU team will go on ahead and protect the Fire Daimyo and his court, escorting them to an agreed upon location. Eagle," he motioned for an ANBU member wearing an Eagle mask, "have Yami ready, he'll be serving as a gaurd."

"Yes Lord Hokage," Eagle bowed as he stepped back.

"Yami, you are not allowed to reveal you identity under any circumstances unless ordered too understood?" the Hokage stopped by the door.

"Yes. But what if I'm forced to use the Flying Thunder God jutsu to protect the client?" I asked.

"Exceptions can be made. And do not use your scorch release of swift release if you can help it. I don't want the Daimyo to think you are our only trump card," he ordered, "dismissed."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Protect the daimyo and his court!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+20,000 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **Demotion to chunin**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I accepted the mission and nodded. I then turned to the ANBU who to motioned me to follow them. They lept out an open window and I quickly followed them.

As we hopped along the village roof tops I stopped to realise just how much slower they all were when compared to me. I found myself having to slow down to let them lead. Maybe it was because they didn't want to use their full strength right anyway, or maybe it was because they were just slow.

We made it to a tall ten story building near the edge of the village. It was a fortress, obviously the ANBU headquarters. They directed me into a large vent on the roof and motioned me inside. I guess that meant this was the actual entrance they used.

The vents were a maze, I had to cut to fit in and follow them through, memorising the vent's pathway. They finally opened a gate and I dropped down into what looked like a looker room with a wall filled with masks.

"Here," Eagle, who I'm guessing was a guy, pointed at a locker, inside of which was the standard ANBU uniform.

 **ANBU uniform, A rank**

 **Uniform worn by Konoha's elite ninja squad.**

 **+20% to stealth**

 **Durability- 300/300**

Damn, the bonus is nice, but the durability was shit. My jonin jacket has the same stats. I sighed as I quickly took off my coat, vest and then armour. The ANBU squad didn't bother looking away as I stripped to my boxers.

I took out my daggers, pouches of poison, kunai and shuriken pouches and sealing materials before sealing my armour into a storage scroll. I then put on the ANBU uniform, it fitted my small frame perfectly, guess they knew I was coming.

The flak jacket was grey and extended down to my groin. Instead of half sleeve going from my wrist to my elbow, my entire arm was covered. I strapped a tanto onto my back, an unfamiliar weapon, but whatever, and put on my face mask on.

I then loaded my new uniform with all my neat little toys, not to mention the sealing cloth I had wrapped around my arms and legs. When I was done I turned to Eagle, "do I have to carry the damn blade? It's not my style. I haven't even trained with one before."

"You haven't ever trained with a tanto before?" a Puma mask wearing ANBU scoffed, "how did you ever manage to become a Tokubetsu jonin?"

I looked up at her name;

 **Garumo Holo, ANBU**

 **Lv- 73**

 **REP- 32**

"That's simple Ms. Holo, by being clever," I smiled as I saw her twitch.

"H-how did you know my name?!" she cried out.

I shrugged, "I'm special. Next time read the damn mission briefing you moron. I'm guessing you got one about me yes? And what I can do?"

"We were told you were a chakra sensor," Eagle stepped in, "not that you knew the identities of ANBU agents."

I shrugged, "a chakra signature is like a face, you don't forget it if you met them before," I turned to Puma, "and I don't forget."

"Hehe, got you there Puma," Spider snorted.

"Shut up!" Puma cried out.

"You don't have to wear the tanto, you may use any tools you are comfortable with," Eagle supplied, "come, it's time for your mask."

He guided me to a framed wall of red velvet that had white ANBU mask hanging off hooks. There were so many hanging off the hooks, Eagle grabbed one with the features of a panda and tossed it to me.

I looked at the mask, it looked old and worn out, "really? A panda?"

"It's tradition," Eagle shrugged.

"Does that mean I'm ANBU now?" I asked as I put the mask on.

"Yes, for this mission alone," Eagle nodded as we all moved back into the vents and out too the roof.

Eagle then began to use his hands to communicate, 'can you understand me?'

'Yes. Please continue.'

Eagle nodded, 'Objective: Reach Hono within the day and enter Daimyo's court. We will then escort them into the agreed upon location where the Hokage will be waiting.'

'What's the location?' I asked.

'Red Moon castle,' Spider replied.

'Right, move,' Eagle nodded as we all took off.

We didn't even have to stop by the gate to log out, we just left, rushing out of the gates at full speed. Well, full speed for them, a walk in the park for me. Ever since I put VIT into 100 I found myself faster than anyone else in the village. And if this squad is supposed to be known for their speed and I'm still kicking their ass, well then that's saying something.

Around noon time Eagle called for a break. Which confused me, 'I thought Hokage said no breaks?'

'Giving you time to catch your breath,' Eagle replied.

'I'm fine, let's continue,' I insisted.

'Don't be cocky kid,' Puma snorted, 'we don't want you half dead by the time we reach Hono.'

I snorted, 'I could have been in Hono right now if I wanted too. Believe me, I'm not considered the second Flash of Konoha for nothing. Let's continue.'

Monkey, the fourth member of our group, shrugged, 'he says he's fine, let's continue.'

'Agreed,' said Snake, the last member of the group.

'Fine,' Eagle nodded and with that we were off.

By seven that day Hoho was in our sights, and Puma was exhausted, I could tell. But her pride refused to let her stop. So we managed to reach the city and began the long climb up it's sloppy roads, to the very top where the Daimyo's castle rested.

We actually passed by Socio's castle, I could see the familiar gaurd movements on the compound walls. I actually stopped for a moment to try and look inside to see Moe, but Eagle urged me on, so I tore myself away and moved on.

We soon approached the castle and it's giant compound walls. The castle itself was huge, at least a hundred feet tall with a giant stone compound wall. The walls were red with red and gold lanterns covering the castle walls.

We were a block away when another squad of ANBU appeared before us. These guys wore red and gold instead of black and grey. They looked like an elite gaurd, even their masks were different. Bright red with numbers instead of animals to differentiate them.

"Are you S squad?" Number 1 asked;

 **Ro, Leader of the Daimyo protection detail**

 **Lv- 71**

 **REP- 50**

"Yes," Eagle stepped forward and presented a scroll to the man.

One took it and looked it over, he then looked over at me, "you brought a Panda on this mission? Are you joking?"

"The Hokage himself assigned him to this squad, I assure you, this is no joke," Eagle replied.

"Fine," One tossed the scroll back, "follow us. Keep up, Panda."

"Right," I decided to show off a little, using my max speed to leap forward and out run the entire protection detail, reach the compound walls in a burst of speed before they even got off the roof. I looked behind me at the shocked royal guards, "coming or what?"

They ignored my bait as we all went into the castle. We followed One's lead, as instead of crawling in the darkness and ceiling, we walked on the ground like normal civilians, which confused me, but I'm guessing it's because they don't like to spook these nobles too badly.

We walked into the heart of the castle, One slid open the door slightly, walking into a room which was a grand hall. There were around fifty nobles, all sitting around a grand table that could seat a hundred.

And at the head was an old man in royal black clothes and the kanji for fire on his robes. On his head was a black head pieces that covered his hair and back. The man was old with beady eyes and a fan that he used to constantly hide his laughter.

One came forward and bowed before the man, "my lord."

"Oh, One, what's the matter?" the daimyo asked looking down.

"The ANBU lord Hokage sent are here," One spoke as the rest of us came inside, allowing them all to take a good look at us. Eagle and the rest bowed, going down on one knee. Obviously I followed as well.

"Oh? This is the team Hiruzen sent? How pitiful," the Daimyo scoffed, "I had at least hopped that he would send someone proper, like Kakashi Hatake or even Ko Hyuga and his team. Moe dear, what was their names again? That genin team that saved your life and captured those awful Iwa ninjas?"

My head came up as I followed the Daimyo's line of sight. I found her, Moe, she hadn't change in the short time since I saw her, still the same blue hair put up in the nobel fashion. She wore a skin white kimono with red highlights and a lot of makeup on. I almost didn't recognize her.

"Their names were Zumo Sarutobi, China something and Yami," her tone softened at my name, "quite powerful genin, but obviously not ANBU level."

"Hm, maybe, I heard that Yami boy became a jonin yes?" Daimyo hummned.

"Tokubetsu jonin lord Daimyo," Eagle spoke.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Yami, the member of team Ko, he was promoted to a tokubetsu jonin," Eagle spoke as Puma turned to me and looked for a moment.

"Ah...is there a difference? Whatever, you ninja have your own odd rankings," the Daimyo scoffed, "anyway, since you arrived I suppose we might as well begin this awful journey. Where did Hiruzen wish to met again?"

"Red Moon castle my lord," Eagle replied.

"That's a four hour journey," the Daimyo sighed, "you know what, it's too late, we'll go tomorrow."

"B-but the Hokage expects us by tonight," Eagle stuttered.

"Hmph, how can I leave now? It's the middle of the night! You expect me and my court to travel in such conditions?!" the daimyo scoffed.

"W-we must my lord, for your safety, as well as the fact that this is meeting is meant to be of the utmost secret," Eagle said quietly.

"But-"

"Oh come now my lord," lord Socio said with a smile, "I'm sure your carriage is plenty comfortable enough. You can sleep away the journey like it was nothing!"

"But what about the courtiers?" the daimyo asked in a worried tone.

"We'll be alright my lord!" and enthusiastic man cried out, "after all you will only be taking five of us! I'm sure if they all agree it won't be a problem."

"I am willing," one nodded.

"As am I," another smiled.

"So am I," a woman dressed in a tight purple kimono replied.

"And me," Socio smiled, "as well as my daughter," Moe bowed.

"And I," a tough looking man with battle scars growled.

The daimyo sniffed, "I couldn't ask for a better court! You're all so selfless, to travel in such conditions! Truly you all deserve a round of applause!"

...was this a joke? Nope, it wasn't, they were actually clapping for themselves. Damn...so this is a nobel's court.

In an hours time they were ready to move out. A caravan of over one thousand armed soldiers escorted six carriages out of Hono. Each carriage was bigger than a poor man's house, and each lavishly decorated. The Daimyo rose in the center, surrounded by the most guards, while the other nobles rode around him, surrounded by the army.

The royal gaurd and my team however were on patrol duty, sent to the edges of the escort team to serve as a lookout. And since I was a sensor, I took the lead, making sure to clear the path for everyone behind me.

The mission, surprisingly enough, was over in a quick four hours. Nothing had gone wrong, no bandits, no rogue ninja. We arrived at the Blood Moon castle by midnight. And waiting for us already was the castle's lord and servants. And the Hokage.

"Ah! Lord Hokage! How have you been?!" the daimyo said as he fought back a yawn, sand still in his eye.

"Lord Daimyo," the Hokage bowed, "thank you for seeing me under such conditions. I understand if this was inconvenient."

"Not to fear! With a court such as mine, the Land of Fire can face any obstacles!" the man chuckled as the Hokage guided him and his courtiers inside.

I followed Eagle's team as we entered the conference room at the distance. We watched from the corners of the room as the Elders of the Konoha council, the Hokage, the Daimyo and his court all sat down in front of a large table.

"So Hiruzen, what' this about?" the daimyo said as he began to fan himself.

"This is about Kiri and the civil war currently underway there," Sarutobi replied.

The Daimyo blinked, "you wish to interfere? That isn't like you Hiruzen."

"Agreed lord Daimyo," the female elder, Utatane nodded, "I'm glad to see my old team mate finally taking some initiative."

"What convinced you to change your mind lord Hokage?" the large warrior like nobel asked.

"A particular ninja who showed me that one needs to fight if they wish to bring about any semblance of peace in this world," he smiled as his eyes came towards me for a moment before looking back at the daimyo.

"Alright...what do you need Hiruzen?" the daimyo asked.

And slowly the Hokage explained the entire issue to the lord, going slowly and explaining why it would be in Konoha's best interest to interfer. And when he was done the daimyo sighed, "this sounds like so much effort, why do we have to bother? If they want to kill themselves they should just do it, fewer enemies for us to face."

I couldn't help a growl escape my lips at the man's lack of human concern. This is the guy I'm supposed to obey?!

"That may be my lord, but you see by fighting in their war and supporting the resistance, we could help foster better relations with them, making them our allies," the Hokage explained.

"We are already allied with Suna are we not?" Socio asked.

"That may be, but relations with them have been rocky to say the least," Mitokado, the male elder of the council, replied, "if we gain another ally in Kiri it would grant our more power."

"And will serve as a warning to Suna to stay allies," Utatane nodded, "and if the resistance does end up losing, well then Konoha can serve as a haven for all the bloodline users that are persecuted."

"Giving us more clans," the purple clad lady smiled, "so either way, we win. Hm, interesting idea, I support it!"

"What about the Water Daimyo?" the Warrior nobel asked, "what's his say in all of this?"

"Nothing," the Hokage sighed, "he's putting his head down and looking away, allowing the shinobi to settle their arguments amongst themselves instead."

"Hm, would he not be displeased by our interference? Maybe we shouldn't," the coward I called my Daimyo said with a whimper.

It took an hour for Sarutobi to convince the moron to agree to Konoha's movements in Kiri. It wasn't much, just the authorisation of two genin teams, 20 chunin and ten jonin. It wasn't much, hell, it was barely a quarter of the forces we had, but the Daimyo refused to let more ninja go, especially since he now believes Suna should be watched.

And so we began the tiresome task of getting these fat asses out of the castle and back to Hono. We were ten minutes out from Hono, I was excited to finally having this lame escort mission done with, when I felt it. Two chakra signatures, both easily crossing Jonin level, maybe even...Kage level.

I created ten clones, each with 100 CP and sent them out to warn everyone. Immediately Eagle and my team were by my side, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Two Kage level ninjas coming right for us," I informed him.

"What?! Two Kage level ninjas?! Kid are you joking?!" One scoffed.

"No," I growled, "they're around 600 feet away and closing fast."

"Shit! We need to get everyone away from here! Now!" One cried out.

"Panda," Eagle turned to me, "I grant you permission to use your daggers, can you teleport everyone to Hono?"

"Hono is around...70 Km away yes?" I calculated in my head, "yes, easly but...I don't have a marker there."

"What?! You don't?!" Eagle cried out, "how could you be so stupid?!"

I growled, "you said no markers! I….wait! I got it! Give me one second!" I closed my eyes and felt around for my markers, they were all connected to me, allowing me to discover that yes, there was one marker in Hono, it was in Moe's bedroom, the dagger I gave her, she kept it!

"Got it!" I opened my eyes, "I have a marker in lord Socio's castle! I can teleport all the nobles there!"

"Do it! Now!" Eagle cried out.

I created twenty shadow clones and sent them away to do just that, I panted, "what's the plan Eagle?"

"The plan is to get everyone out! Which we aren't doing!" One cried out, "what are you all talking about?!"

I took out a fanged dagger and showed it to him, "the Flying Thunder God jutsu, they'll all be fine, I promise."

"W-wait, then that means," One looked at me, "I see, the second Flash."

I nodded, "right. So the nobels will be fine," just then there was a flash of twenty blurs of blue lightning, "and that was just my clones transporting the nobles away."

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Protect the daimyo and his court!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+20,000 EXP**

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Survive!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+30,000 EXP!**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do you Accept?**

 **Y/N?**

"Are you serious?" Three asked.

"Yup," I nodded, "now what's the plan?"

"The plan? The plan is kid we run!" One scoffed, "if you're right there's no way we can handle two Kage level threats! We'll split up and meet up at Hono's gates, they won't dare attack us there."

"B-but what about the soldiers?" I asked, "there are still around a thousand soldiers marching behind us! We can't just leave them! The ninjas will kill them!"

"So?" the man shrugged, "they knew what they were getting into, they all will gladly die for their country."

I growled, "just because they can die doesn't mean they have too!"

"So what? You want to save them all? God kid, you do know you're a ninja right?" One laughed.

I growled, "that's not the kind of ninja I am," I stopped and turned around, "you all go ahead and run, I'll make sure everyone makes it out alright."

"Is he serious?" Seven asked as they watched me run back towards the soldiers.

"I think he is," Eagle replied.

I ignored them and moved on, creating a plan in my head before creating a clone and dispelling it, allowing every active clone to understand the plan. After the nobles and their company were taken to Hono, they would then place another marker outside the city and bring all the soldiers there, since I doubt Moe would like having her room stuffed with over a thousand men in sweaty armour.

I appeared before the covo, immediately the lieutenant at the head stopped and looked at me, "ninja! What is going on?! Where did you take the daimyo and the nobles?!"

"There are two Kage level threats approaching," I told them, "the nobles have already been extracted and kept safe."

"What?! Where are they?!" the man asked from horseback.

"Safe in Hono," I replied, just then a clone popped, it had placed a dagger at the gates of Hono, "which is exactly where I'm going to take all of you," I made the shadow clone jutsu seal.

There was a puff of smoke as suddenly 55 clones appeared besides me, each with one hundred CP, enough to make one trip before having to wait a minute and then come back.

"What?! We aren't going anywhere ninja! We are going to stand here and fight!" the man cried out, his men roaring behind him.

"You do that, you will die, needlessly," I growled, "this is a Kage level ninja! Not some army of ronin or bandits!"

"We are sworn to serve our lord's!" one cried out.

"Then do it in a battle which has meaning!" I cried, "One that matters! Don't die here needlessly when you can instead serve to protect the land from outside invaders! Live! Fight another day!"

The men looked at each other, whispering.

"We are not cowards!" the man in front cried out.

"Is it cowardness to retreat into a more optimal battlefield?" I asked.

"N-no, it is not! It's common battle tactics!"

"Then that's what you're doing! You think they'll stop if they find the Daimyo isn't here?! They'll go to Hono and attack it! A single Kage level ninja can level that entire city! If you all die here, then Hono falls! So what do you wish to do? Die here for nothing, with no one witnessing your sacrifice? If allow me to help your army to move to Hono where you can defend your lords and die a proper death! Not like a dog, but like a warrior?!"

Ping!

 **You have successfully convinced them!**

The people began to node, repeating my words. Even the man in charge looked convinced. "Very well ninja, proceed with evacuating our army! Begin near the back! The front will be the last, will you be able to take us all away before the enemies arrive?"

I checked, they were 200 feet and approaching fast, "no, they are only two hundred feet away."

"Then while the rest fight in Hono, we will buy the city time here!" the man roared as he drew his sword.

"HONO!" the men cried out. Immediately my clones moved, grabbing two people at a time from the back and zipping away in a streak of blue lightning.

I turned around and faced the direction from which the two Kage level threats seemed to come from. The army of Hono stood ready behind me. And also, I had three surprise guests.

Eagle, Puma and Seven landed before me. Eagle looked at me, "you realise I can have you court martialed for disobedience."

"You never said I couldn't do this, you just said I should leave," I told him.

Puma scoffed, "you have balls kid."

"Thanks, if you want after this I'll show you just how big they are," I snorted.

"I have never seen a Panda behave like this," Seven replied as they stood besides me side by side. Eagle took out his tanto while Puma and Seven drew a kunai in each hand, "usually their more nervous and filled with fear."

"I'm not a panda," I chuckled, "I'm more like a..well...I don't know, I never wondered what animal I was."

"A dragon," Eagle put in, the two Kage level ninja were close, only fifty feet away, "you're as prideful and headfast as a dragon."

"Plus you're speciality is breathing fire," Puma put in, "yeah, that's right, I did read your file kid."

I smirked, "right," I saw my first wave of clones return, now taking the second wave of soldiers away. Slowly the two ninjas slowed down as they walked towards us at a leisurely pace, "they're here."

And out of the trees walked two figures in black cloaks with red clouds on them. One was around eight feet tall with blue skin, sharp teeth in a grin with gills on his neck. On his back was a great sword which was wrapped up in bandages and a yellow metal handle. He wore a Kiri headband on his forehead which had been crossed out;

 **Kisame Hoshigaki, Tailless tailed beast**

 **Lv- 94**

 **REP- -40**

The other man was shorter, he wore a straw hat that covered his eyes and nose. He had one hang hanging out limpy from behind his cloak and the neck line covering his mouth;

 **Itachi Uchiha, Inheritor of the Will of Fire**

 **Lv- 98**

 **REP- 70**

I felt fear dig in before Gamer's mind removed it. Kisame, monster in human form, enough chakra to make Naruto's own normal reserves seem tiny in comparison. He hated my guts. And then Itachi Uchiha, the man who 'betrayed' the Leaf, the true hero that everyone looked over.

"Oh, what's this? You were expecting us? Hm, I did find it odd that we didn't find an advanced gaurd, did you manage to sense us out?" Kisame asked with a shark like grin.

"They probably sensed your massive reserves Kisame," Itachi said in a bored voice, "hm, don't see anyone else here except the army...tell me, where are the nobels?"

"We'll never tell you you traitor!" Puma growled.

"Is that so?" Itachi lifted his hat, showing his red eyes.

"Ack!" Puma stiffened before falling to the ground.

"Shit!" I cried out as I felt his chakra enter her body, "genjutsu! Don't look at his eyes! Don't even look at his fingers! He can use that as a focus as well!"

"Right!" Eagle and Seven lowered their heads, looking away from the Uchina. There was another wave of Blue Lightning, my clones returned for the third wave of soldiers. One looked over and noticed Puma down, he came over and flash her away, I sighed, at least now she would be safe.

"Hm, I see, clever boy," Itachi removed his hat and threw it aside, "you figured out my trick. And that blue lightning, you must be Yami, the second Flash of Konoha."

"Yup! I'm also friend with your little brother! You know he misses you so much?! He keeps going on and on about how much he just wants to pummel his hands into your chest and rip your hearts out."

I smiled at my talkative side coming out, wishing to get more time. I moved one hand behind me and motioned to the men behind me to get ready, they could attack at any moment.

"Sasuke was a dreamer," Itachi nodded, "I'm glad to see that hasn't changed."

"Hey Itachi, what do we do?" Kisame asked, "if this kid is the Flash he probably has all the Nobles tucked away safely. Our mission was a failure."

"Sadly, that seems so Kisame," Itachi sighed.

"Hey, how about if I have a little fun then heh? The kid might grow up to be someone some day, if we kill him now it'll save us a lot of trouble!"

"Hm….why not, go ahead," Itachi turned around and walked away, "make sure you kill them all, I don't want any survivors."

"Fuck!" Eagle growled as the fourth wave of soldiers left, he turned to me, "how many more?!"

"Only 200 have made it so far," I grumbled, "maybe another ten minutes?"

Kisame laughed, "isn't this a treat? You all are staying here to save these soldiers?! You tree huggers really are soft!" He removed his great sword with one hand and slammed it into the ground, "besides, you won't last ten minutes, you won't even last five."

"Permission to go full force sir?" I asked Eagle.

"Granted, show him hell," Eagle nodded.

"Right! Swift Release: Speed up times 10!" I vanished into a blur of white and grey. I activated my chakra enhanced fists and approached Kisame at full speed.

I grew my fist back ready to break his face, when suddenly he moved, blocking my punch with his sword, "is that the fastest you can go?" he asked.

My eyes widened, I felt my chakra being drained away by the sword. I cursed and immediately moved back. I needed to go faster, "Swift Release: Speed up times 100!" And this time, time began to slow down so much, even sounds began to slur together.

"Woah," Kisame's eyes slowly widened as I came at him again. This time I went around, charging my fists and colliding them into his back, several at his neck, back of his head, spine and a kick right between the legs, twice.

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 150 = 2,250**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **2,250 X 5 = 11,250 DMG!**

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 150 = 2,250**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **2,250 X 5 = 11,250 DMG!**

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 150 = 2,250**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **2,250 X 5 = 11,250 DMG!**

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 150 = 2,250**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **2,250 X 5 = 11,250 DMG!**

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 150 = 2,250**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **2,250 X 5 = 11,250 DMG!**

 **Total DMG: 56,250**

 **Kisame's HP: 1, 293,750/1, 350,000**

I felt my chakra reserves going down, and being so close to the sword is draining my chakra as well. So I was forced to stop, ran back to my allies and cancel the jutsu, leaving me with 1,800 CP and raising.

Kisame gasped as he coughed out blood, his hands immediately going for his balls, "y-you bastard!"

Itachi stopped and turned around, his eyes widening in shock, "w-what? How did he hurt you?"

"I'm just that good," I made a shadow clone with 200 CP and held out my hand. He began to make make a Rasengan using Scorch release chakra.

"W-what is he doing?" Kisame gasped as he slowly got back on his feet.

"Something dangerous," Itachi said as he made eye contact with me, his eye suddenly turning from the three tomoe normal sharingan into his Mangekyo sharingan, the wheel spinning furiously as he whispered, "Tsukuyomi."

The eyes began to spin, I felt Itachi's chakra come at me, attacking my body, trying to take over my mind. But, thanks to Gamer's mind, my mind was resistant to the genjutsu. But, that didn't mean I was going to give up an advantage.

I clutched my head with one hand as the clone continued to create the Nova ball, "m-my head! What did you do?!"

"Why isn't he going down?" Kisame asked as he readied his blade, "this shouldn't take this much time right? Is something wrong with your eye?"

"No...something's off about this boy," Itachi said, his eye slowly bleeding as he changed them back to normal, "he's fighting it, I think. I can't...I can't seem to gasp his consciousness."

 **-900 CP!**

I grinned, the Nova ball was ready. I held it up over my head, by now over 50% of the army had evacuated, "alright assholes! I'm giving you one warning! Run, or I'll end you!"

"Please! I'll absorb all that chakra in your hands! My sword's itching for a meal!" Kisame roared as he charged forward.

Itachi's eyes roamed around before landing on Kisame's back, "Kisame no!"

Zoom!

I tossed the ball to a clone who teleported to the marker I placed on Kisame's clothes when I kicked his groin, twice. The clone appeared between Itachi and Kisame and closed the ball into himself, making it collapse like a supernova before a burst of energy came out.

KABOOM!

20 feet was cleared out as the entire area was covered in a flash of light. I felt my clones return and take the soldiers once more, this time three at a time.

Kisame and Itachi had escaped, I turned and pointed at the tree they were hiding behind, "there!"

"Tsk," Kisame said as he and Itachi revealed themselves, their cloaks not even singed. I hadn't done a single HP of damage, "kid's a sensor."

"Impressive," Itachi whispered, "Kisame, let's go, this fight is pointless."

"But I want to fight the army!" the man whined.

Itachi sighed, "fine, I'll deal with the Flash," Itachi vanished in a blur of speed, appearing before me and grabbing me by the shoulder, "let's talk."

"No thanks!" I slashed at his hand with a dagger before punching at him. Itachi disengaged and leaped back, I created five clones with 500 CP each and sent them after him. Itachi move back before substituting himself with a clone of his own, the real one trying to sneak up behind me.

I turned and blocked a kunai to my back, I moved back as Itachi engaged me in a taijutsu spar, forcing me away from my ANBU allies.

"Great! With the brat now gone, I can finally play!" Kisame said as he charged at agle who dodged the initial strike and moved back, throwing a fireball at Kisame which the shark man easily absorbed.

My attention however was forced back to Itachi as he kept me on my toes, struggling to push him away with my daggers.

"You know, there aren't many people in this world who can resist my eyes," he said as they slowly transformed into their Mangekyo state, "let's see if you can do it twice."

I felt his chakra attack me again, but I knew it wouldn't affect me. So I continued fighting, but slowly, his movements began to go faster, his reaction time several times quicker than mine. I was thinking about using a marker to leave him, when I heard Pum cry out.

"EAGLE!" she screamed. I turned to see Kisame's blade sherd into the ANBU's side, ripping his gut, blood flashing everywhere.

"NO!" I felt rage, he was a good man, a ninja that came back for his allies! He didn't deserve to die! I tried to disengage Itachi to move to his side, but the Uchiha didn't let me.

"Is this the first time you saw a friend die?" Itachi asked as he swiped at me, sparks flying as I deflected his swings, "don't worry...you'll get used to it."

"No!" I growled, "no one will ever die on my watch! No one!" I needed to be faster! I couldn't make the hand seals for the Swift Release, I had no choice.

"That's quite a claim, you really don't know how...this….those eyes, but how?!" Itachi's own widened in surprise.

"Kiss my ass," my sharingan flashed alive behind my mask, but he could tell they were there thanks to his own eye seeing the chakra work inside my eyes. My anger filled my movements, allowing my reaction time to improve several times over.

I pushed into the attack, I saw Kisame fight and kill several soldiers as Seven tried to push him back while Puma took Eagle away from the fight. I needed to go there, now! I managed to find an opening, these eyes let me see one right over his shoulder.

I nicked his shoulder by throwing my dagger. Itachi winced for a microsecond and that was all I needed to disengage from battle, rushing to Eagle's side. I made three clones, one grabbed Eagle and flashed away while the other grabbed Puma and Seven, taking them away as well.

There were only 200 soldiers left, the next wave of clones coming to take the next fifty away. I was about to make more before flashing away myself when I felt a fire ball coming right at me.

I turned, my hands blurring through seals as I saw the Great Fireball a twenty feet away. I finished with a half bird and half tiger seal as I sucked in a gulp of air. The fireball was ten feet away, I could feel the heat on my brow.

I gasped out a breath of blue flames that tore through the Great Fireball right in front of me, the flames so powerful the orange fire disappeared into nothing as the Dragon's Breath came at Itachi who skillfully dodged away.

Just then my fifty five clones came again and evacuated more soldiers, now only a hundred and forty remained.

"Hey! Stop taking away my victimes!" Kisame cried out from ontop a pile of soldiers. Around a hundred lay dead before his feet, the rest struggling to fight with injuries.

"Kisame, this is pointless," Itachi said appearing at his side.

I came towards them, stepping between them and the soldier's. The Lieutenant of the army was still alive, his horse dead and his head bleeding, but alive. I moved through the hand seals for Swift Release, finishing with the last hand seal but waiting to see what Itachi and Kisame do.

"I only killed a hundred people," Kisame growled, "that brat sure is a handful."

"It is to be expected," Itachi nodded, "he is of course one of my clan members."

"W-what?! He's an Uchiha?! But I thought you killed them all?!"

"He was an orphan, it seems one managed to get away," Itachi growled, "either way, if he is a member of my clan I'm curious to see how far he will grow."

"Are you nuts?! We should kill him now!" another wave of clones came and took half the army away, leaving only around 60 soldiers and me behind, "and stop taking away my kills!"

"He won't," Itachi smirked, "it seems his Nindo is to refuse to let people die, isn't that right, Yami Uchiha?"

I smirked, "I'm not sure about the whole Uchiha thing, but you are right about not wanting anybody dead."

"An idealist, how...interesting," Itachi murmured, he turned away and left, "come Kisame, I'm sure we can play with him again soon enough."

"But Itachi! He's right there!" Kisame cried out. And just then the final wave of clones came, grabbed everyone and vanished, leaving me alone in the battlefield, along with the bodies of the dead soldiers.

"God damn it!" Kisame cried out, "fine! This is a waste of time anyway! I'll see you later Uchiha brat! And next time I'll rip your fucking eyes out!"

I nodded, "bite me fuck face," I made finished the hand seal, activating a Swift Release jutsu, "Swift Release: Speed up times 1,000!"

I needed to do this fast. I opened my inventory and took out a chakra metal trench knife that I had made. I infused it with wind chakra making it extremely sharp. I moved to Kisame's side, his hand tightly wrapped around his sword, Samehada. Now I couldn't touch the blade with my chakra, it would just absorb it, but, I could touch him.

I sweeped the knife across his wrist, the hand coming off in one straight go as slowly blood started to drip out. Guess even a thousand times faster isn't faster than slowing down time.

I put the trench knife away, grabbed the man's hand and used it like a tong to put the sword into my inventory. That's right, I just stole Kisame's fucking sword!

Now I couldn't kill him, due to gaming logic, even if I cut off his head with my trench knife, he wouldn't die unless I remove all his HP first. So I did the next best thing.

I used the daggers and plugged it into his eyes, making his mouth slowly open. I looked over and noticed Itachi's eyes slowly move towards me, they were moving in normal speed, he could see what I was doing. Good.

Ten seconds left, better make this count. I plunged the daggers into his rib cage over and over again, puncturing his lungs. Time's up, I jumped away as suddenly time restarted.

"ARGH!" Kisame cried out in pain.

"Kisame!" Itachi cried out in surprise, guess while his eyes could follow me, his brain still hadn't processed what it was seeing.

"So long shit heads!" I cried out as I flashed away in a blast of blue lightning, appearing outside Hono's gates in front of the whole army I managed to teleport away.

"Where is the enemy?" the lieutenant asked as he came forward on a brand new horse.

"I left them behind, they might try and attack us, but I managed to injure one of them badly enough that he might require healing. I don't think they will follow us here."

"And if they even think about it Hono will make them regret it!" the man cried out as suddenly the walls of the city was lined with soldiers and ninjas, all highly alert and all around level 50 and above.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Survive!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+30,000 EXP!**

 **+Ultra Ball**

I smiled, I could so use another Ultra ball, incase I happened upon another legendary. I nodded and looked to the man in charge, his name was Fumo, "alright then, if you have this handled then I need to see my teammates, one of them is injured and will need medical help."

"Go ninja, you have risen above and beyond the call of duty. You have acted with great honour today, we, the army of Hono will not forget this gesture Yami Uchiha."

I saw all their REP scores go up by 20. I sighed, "I'm not an Uchiha, it's just Yami."

"But that man said you were," Fumo argued.

I sighed, "I'm a clanless orphan, believe me when I say that if I was an Uchiha, someone would have told me long before Itachi Uchiha. Goodbye, and good luck," and with that I leaped over the city walls and ran into the city.

I felt Eagle's chakra signature slowly stabilizing near the top, right inside the Daimyo's castle. I ran over there without a second's thought, leaving over the guards and ninjas who tried to stop me.

I ran inside and to the room where I felt Eagle's chakra, I threw the door open and came in, finding Puma, Spider, Monkey and Snake all gathered around Eagle, whose torso was wrapped in bandages, his mask was cracked, they moved it and kept it aside revealing a man with deep blonde hair with brown eyes.

He looked around forty and had a small scar on his nose. And over his head was his title, which now read, 100 REP. Guess me saving his life made him like me, who knew right?

"Panda," Eagle noticed me first. Everyone looked up from Eagle, blinking in surprise at seeing me, "is everyone safe?"

I nodded, "yes Eagle. Everyone is safe. Around a hundred soldiers died, but I managed to get rest out. They are now forming a perimeter around the city."

"What about Itachi and Kisame?" Eagle asked as he tried to get up, only for the woman next to him, a medic by her title, pushed him back down, telling him to rest.

"Itachi isn't much of a fighter, he won't attack a city filled with the chunin level ninja, he isn't that crazy. And Kisame...he's a little banged up at the moment," I grinned.

"What did you do?" Puma asked.

In response I opened my inventory behind me and slowly took out Samehada, displaying over my head, "ta-da!"

"SKREECH!" the sword suddenly screamed as it's handle exploded into spines cutting into my hand. Everyone jumped in shock, the ANBU circling around their hurt commander.

 **-200 HP!**

I let go in shock as it suddenly moved, rushing to the door. "Oh no you don't!" I activated Swift Release, making me ten times faster. I grabbed the blade and shoved it into my inventory once more.

I grumbled as I walked in. I used the Mystical Palm healing jutsu on my left hand, healing my right, "right, it has sentience, forgot about that."

"Where is that blade?" One asked.

"I have it sealed away," I sighed as the wounds on my hand healed, "it's fine."

"We need to bring that back to Konoha at once," Eagle said as he raised his torso up, "Panda, is there any chance of it escaping again?"

"No," I shook my head, "once it's inside my storage seal it can't do a thing. It'll only be a problem if I remove it once more."

"Good, keep it in there. Doctor, when can I return to the field?" Eagle asked.

"Not for another three days," she sighed, "I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do."

"It's fine," Eagle turned to me, "can you flash me back home?"

"Can you flash all of us?" Snake asked.

I nodded, "yes. Do you want me to do it now?"

"No," One replied as he walked in with his team, "not yet. The Daimyo wishes to see you all, now."

"Eagle can't move," Spider argued.

"Doctor, get him a wheelchair," One ordered.

"R-right," the woman nodded as she quickly moved to obey. We put Eagle in the wheelchair and put his broken mask on his face. It wasn't much, but it was protocol. I pushed him along as we followed One to the main chamber, the other's guarding us on either side.

"What you did back there Panda...it's nothing short of amazing," Puma spoke, "sorry for treating you lightly kid."

I shrugged, "not a problem," I looked down, "I'm sorry you got hurt Eagle."

Monkey snorted, "he saves the army of daimyo, fights off two S rank missing ninjas, and he's sorry about getting Eagle hurt? Now I've seen everything."

We reached the hall, One walked in and introduced us. This time when we entered there was no table, instead each nobleman and their house sat down on their side of the Daimyo, creating a pathway of sorts with the fire lord in the center looking very flustered.

"You there," the Daimyo pointed at me, "it was you who saved all of us yes?"

I stepped from behind Eagle's wheelchair and bowed, "yes lord Daimyo."

"How are you able to use the Flying Thunder God jutsu?! I demand you show us your face ninja," Socio ordered, his face looking very curious.

"I can't sir," I bowed, "it's against ANBU law."

"Which can only be overturned by the Hokage...or the Daimyo," One supplied.

The Fire Daimyo perked up, "oh? Is that right? Then I order you to show us your face ninja!"

I turned to Eagle who nodded. I sighed and got up, removing my mask with one smooth motion, meeting the Daimyo's eyes.

The man squinted, "who are you boy? I don't recognize your face."

"But I do," said Moe, who was sitting by her father's side, "his name is Yami, he's the genin who saved my life."

"Oh?" Socio said blinked, "it's you. I see….guess you were serious on your ambition on learning more about the Fourth's seal yes?"

I smiled, "that is correct lord Socio," I then turned to Moe, "sorry for using the marker I gave you to transport everyone, I honestly didn't have a choice."

Moe smirked, "well, it was strange seeing lord Daimyo and his court in my bedroom, but I suppose it was an emergency. It's….it's good to see you again Yami."

I smiled, "it's good to see you as well Moe. I hope you've been well. Any annoying shopkeepers I should know about?"

Moe smirked, "he's kept his nose down. Haven't heard a pep from him since."

"So you are the genin who learnt the Flying Thunder god jutsu, interesting," the daimyo hummed, drawing attention back to him. Frankly, I think he was jealous that I focused on Moe, "tell me Yami, is it true what they're saying? That after rescuing us you went back to save my men? My soldiers?"

I nodded, "yes sir."

"Why is that? Why did you risk your life for a bunch of soldiers?"

I shrugged, "what was I supposed to do? Just let them die?"

The Daimyo blinked, "I would watch that tone young man, I am your lord."

I sighed, "if you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors," I looked at the nobles around me, "not his equals."

The Fire Lord's eyes widened, "that's quite a philosophy you have ninja. Tell me, do you fancy yourself a philosopher?"

I shrugged, "I'm just a hired gun. Who I want to be doesn't matter."

"Really?" the Daimyo snorted, "you have a mouth on you boy. I would watch it if I was you."

I bowed, "a thousand apologies my lord, I meant no offence. You merely asked why I wanted to save your soldiers, I told you why. I don't think of them as a noble or a soldier, a life is a life, regardless of who's it is. I completed my mission by getting you all safe and sound. After that I was allowed to do what I wish, and I wished to save the lives of the brave men who pledged their blades to you."

The court murmured, the daimyo looked happy at my apology and even more so when I kept mentioning ti was his people I saved. The man smiled, "well then ninja boy, I suppose you deserve a reward for you actions yes? Well, what do you all think we should give him?"

"A title perhaps?" Socio suggested, "something befitting of his status?"

"A title? This lad saved our lives and the loves of over nine hundred soldiers and all you want to give him is a title?!" the scarred nobel scoffed, "he deserves more!"

"Perhaps we should just ask him?" the purple wearing noble woman said as she turned to me, "well? What is it that you wish for shinobi?"

I blinked, "ah...I guess peace would be nice," I shrugged.

The noble laughed, "oh that is rich!"

"Come now ninja be serious," Socio scoffed.

"He is serious father," Moe spoke up, "he dream is for world peace."

The daimyo blinked, "is that really true little Moe?"

Moe nodded, "yes, it is. But...we can't grant that, sadly. Chose something else Yami."

I blinked, "ah….I don't know...I don't really want anything."

"Come now, isn't there something you desire?" the Daimyo asked, sounds bored, I guess he was tired, it was around 5 in the morning right now.

"Ah...I guess if you could spare more soldiers for the Kiri mission that would help solve that entire issue a lot faster. That is if you don't mind."

The daimyo sighed, "sadly I cannot do that. That is the one thing I cannot change. How about something else? Money? Land?"

I shrugged, "useless and doubly useless."

"A ninja can't make that much," a nobel scoffed.

I shrugged, "still, I have no value over money. I was born an orphan, I would just be happy...wait, that's it! I would ask that you build three more orphanages in Konoha and supply the existing one with money from your personal vaults. Make it so that no child will ever have to live on the street again. That's all I ask."

I saw REP go up by 5 for everyone in the room. Moe herself was at 89 right now, higher than anyone else.

"Very well, if that's all you require, it shall be done," the Daimyo and, "Socio, see to it that it happens."

Socio bowed, "of course my lord."

"Good, then it is time I go to bed," the man yawned once more.

"A moment my lord," the soldier nobel spoke, "there is still the matter of his new title."

The Daimyo sighed, "fine. I name you Yami of Konoha the Protector of Hono, there, enjoy," he grumbled and left, the nobles leaving with him.

Ping!

 **You have gained a new title!**

 **Protector of Hono- +40 REP with all residents of the Land of fire**

I sighed and attached the new title to my stat. This was the only decent one I had, the others were..boring to say the least. I moved back to my team, putting my mask back on, "shes, that guy was a grouch."

"You're telling me," One scoffed, "anyway, get your team back to Konoha, I'm needed at the walls. Good luck, protector of Hono."

He vanished in a blur, leaving us behind. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Moe waiting in the middle of the room, I turned to my team and made five clones, each with 500 CP, "they'll take you back home. Go on ahead, I have some unfinished business here."

Puma whistled, "go Panda, who knew you had such nice taste."

Eagle snorted, "kid's already breaking hearts," I grumbled, but luckily they couldn't say anything else as my clones flash them away.

I turned around and approached Moe, I removed my mask and smiled, "hey."

"Hey," she smiled back, "I thought you weren't allowed to show your face unless the Daimyo or the Hokage ordered you too."

I shrugged, "I'm not technically in the ANBU. I'm just...well, I guess you can say I'm the temp. Anyway, sorry I didn't tell you before."

"No, it's fine, I understand. Ninja, secrets come with the job," she smiled looking me over, "did you grow taller?"

I chuckled, "I think. You certainly grew as well."

"Thank you," she smiled, "it hasn't been that long, I know, but I still miss you Yami, you were the best friend a girl like me could have. How have you been? Is it true you faced Orochimaru?"

I nodded grimly, "yeah, the guy was….something else."

"You survived a fight with both Itachi Uchiha and a Swordsman of the Mist. I doubt you were that worried," she held my hand looking worried, "I was worried sick you know? After you saved me, I knew it had to be you who did it. You're the only person I know who is familiar enough to decipher that seal...I was worried I wouldn't be able to see you again."

I smiled, "I promise you Moe, I'm not going to die if I can help it. Relax...I'll be fine."

Moe smiled, "right...I suppose you have to go now yes?"

I smiled, I looked out, the sun was slowly rising up from the horizon, "actually, I think I have a few minutes. Want to watch the sun rise?"

Mos smiled, "yes. I would love that."

I offered her my hand, she took it and I swept her off her feet, leaping into the air and jumping to the top of the castle. I landed on the roof and we sat down side by side, watching the sun slowly rise off in the horizon.

We didn't say anything, we didn't have too. She put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around er side. To make sure she didn't fall back. No other reason. No, not one. I wasn't instead in lolis. Not at all.

 **Ten minutes later:**

I flashed back to Konoha, finding myself back in my home. I quickly dashed off towards the Hokage tower. I could sense Eagle's chakra coming from the hospital, it was slowly increasing, good, he needs his rest.

I made it to the Hokage's office and entered through the window. Zabuza and Haku were already here, both wearing Konoha vests, except they were grey instead of green. And instead of the Konoha leaf they wore their Mist headbands.

"Ah, Yami, you finally arrived," the Hokage nodded, "I thought something had gone wrong."

I sighed, "I just needed to take a breather. Sorry," I removed the mask and placed it on the Hokage's table, "and I also apologize, I couldn't keep my identity secret lord Hokage. I was forced to use Search, Swift and the Flying Thunder God jutsu."

"Someone forced you into doing something kid? Who?" Zabuza snorted.

"Kisame of the Mist and Itachi Uchiha," the Hokage supplied.

"W-what?! You fought Kisame?!" Zabuza asked in horror, "how are you still alive?!"

I shrugged, "luck and planning."

"And from what your ANBU team mates tell me, also skill," Hiruzen puffed his pipe, "tell me, is it true what they said about his blade?"

I nodded, "yeah. I managed to capture Samehada, but the moment I take it out it starts attacking everything and tries to run away."

"You have Samehada with you?! How?! Kisame would rather die than let anyone take that blade from him!"

"I cut off his arm and took it from his stump," I told Zabuza narrowing my eyes at him, "oh, and I also blinded him. Though I doubt that will do much to reduce his monstrous strength."

"You cut off his arm?" the Hokage blinked, "may I see?"

I nodded as I opened my inventory, luckily it registered Kisame's hand and Samehada as two separate entities. I took out the amr and placed it on the Hokage's table. Blood spewing out slowly, drenching his table with the crimson liquid.

"The arm looks fresh," the Hokage noticed picking it up and looking it over, "you have some powerful status seal there Yami."

"Thanks," I nodded, "though, I honestly didn't realise it could do that."

"What about the blade?" Zabuza asked quickly, "it belongs to my village. It is a treasure of Kiri."

"It belongs to Konoha," I shrugged, "after all, we did steal it first."

"Why you little brat!" Zabuza growled as he hands reached for his butcher's blade, still attached to his back.

"That's enough," the Hokage flared his killing intent silencing Zabuza, "for now Yami keeps the blade locked and safe, where no one can touch it. The moment Kiri is freed I swear to you I will order him to return it. Is that a suitable compromise Zabuza?"

The man grumbled, "yeah, fine. The kid can hold onto it for now."

"Good. Now, onto other matters. We have obtained the Daimyo's permission to launch an official liberation effort into Kiri. I'll be sending with you Yami, ten jonin and 20 chunin. I'll also be assigning you two ANBU teams, which will be off the records and follow you a month after the mission begins to keep tabs on you. Any objections or concerns?"

Zabuza shook his head, "no. When do we begin?"

"In one week's time," the Hokage turned to me, "prepare for a long trip Yami, this might take a year, or maybe more."

I shrugged, "question, if I just kill the Mizukage, would it be over sooner?"

Zabuza snorted, "first off all, I doubt you could kill anyone. I heard you don't like to kill. And second, before you can even approach the Mizukage you'll have to get past his army of guards."

"No problem," I held up a dagger, "I can use Swift Release and pass his guards and then just teleport him and me somewhere else, maybe even a trap where we cal tag team him."

Zabuza's eyes winded, "you can do that? What am I saying, of course you can. Fine, if you can do that we'll discuss it later. After we establish contact with the resistance movement," he gave the Hokage a small bow before leaving, Haku following right behind him.

The Hokage sighed, "this job doesn't get easier."

I sighed, "yup...but maybe that's how you know that you're doing the right thing?"

"Possibly...good work out there Yami. I heard from Puma how you held Itchai off and saved Eagle's life. I also heard how you saved the lives of over nine hundred of the Daimyo's men. This will shine good on us, and especially you. Your wish of being a legend that can shoulder Konoha's strength into the next generation is coming true one step at a time."

I sighed, "well...there's just one problem with that."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

I decided to tell him. The lieutenant and over fifty of his men knew, and if they knew that meant soon the whole of Hono will know, which means soon word will reach to Konoha. Which means I better just come clean now.

I sighed and looked at him rubbing my eyes, "when I fought Itachi...I was barely keeping up with him. His eyes….they were something else. They made him faster than me, I could barely fight him off, adding to the fact that he kept trying to plant me under a genjutsu and it made it a futile battle. But then...I saw Eagle get hurt and...something changed."

"What happened Yami?" Hiruzen asked.

"I became faster, I became more controlled...my eyes...they changed," I channeled chakra into my eyes revealing their red hue.

Sarutobi gasped in shock as he saw me eyes. He pipe fell out of his mouth as he gaped, "t-the Sharingan. But how? Y-you….you're an Uchiha?"

I closed my eyes and allowed them to return to normal, "Itachi thinks so. He declared me an Uchiha in front of the the Daimyo's Lieutenant and his men. I….I think he might be telling the truth."

"Damn right he was," the Hokage said getting to his feet as he looked at, really focusing his eyes, "yes...yes, I suppose….I suppose your eyes do make sense. You have the Uchiha hair, and he eyes and the face of one. But your heart...it' all Senju. You lack their arrogance and their cold attitude. Their bloodthirstiness and their sense of pride. But...you do have their strength...you look to me like the perfect combination of the First Hokage and his rival, Madara Uchiha."

I blinked, "I don't really remind you of Madara do I?"

Sarutobi nodded, "yes, you do. You have his face," he took out a small box filled with what was definitely not tobacco leaves and stuffed it into his pipe, guess he needed something to calm his nerves, "I'm surprised I didn't see it before. It's so obvious...one of your parents must have been an Uchiha...I don't know how you ended up in that orphanage but...if you weren't, then Itachi would have.."

The man sighed as he lit his pipe and took a deep drag, letting the fumes calm hi mind. He sighed, "Yami, for now keep your eyes..a secret. Tell no one, absolutely no one. If the guards start rumors it will take some time for it to reach Konoha and by then I'll have found out enough about your past to tell you how this happened. For now your status as an Uchiha will be an S rank secret, do you understand?"

"Yes sir...but, what about Sasuke?" I asked feeling a little sad, as I would be expected to behave in such a situation, "the kid thinks he's the last Uchiha...it would be find of cruel."

"Naruto and his team came by yesterday morning and got a new mission to the Land of Snow," the Hokage informed me, "they won't return for another two weeks, by when you will be in Kiri. Maybe after you return you can tell him. I understand how you feel Yami...know you aren't alone when you've been raised your whole life to think differently can be challenging. But if people find out you are an Uchiha as well as a seal master and possess several kekkei genkai? Well...not even I can stop them from going over my head and appealing to the daimyo."

I groaned, "fuck me. I wish I never got these damn eyes."

The Hokage smiled, "trust me Yami, you'll grow to love them...tell me, knowing what you are now...does it make you hate Itachi Uchiha?"

I blinked, "well...not really. I mainly feel bad for the guy."

"Why's that?"

"He went crazy and killed his family. Why wouldn't I feel sorry for a psychopath like him?" I shrugged before rubbing my eyes, they were still itchy, "I...I think I need to go. My eyes are itchy and I think I need to sleep."

"Of course, dismissed Yami. Take care," the Hokage nodded, "oh, before you leave return the ANBU uniform and mask to the ANBU headquarters. They still require it."

I nodded and left through the window, putting the Panda mask on again as I made my way to the ANBU HQ to give everything back.

I want him and slept, I was exhausted. My CP, HP and SP may be full, bt my brain was exhausted. After everything I went through, I needed rest. So I slept like a log, not even bothering to remove my flack jacket as I collapsed onto my bed.

* * *

 **There we go, sorry it took longer to write this one. It was a bigger chapter, plus I have work which I need to do so that took up most of my time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


	17. Journey to Kiri

**Five days later:**

I looked at the pot before me. I was walking around the market district on my way back from dinner four days ago when I spotted it. It was specially treated, so it won't crack if someone drops it, and it also had some cement mixed into it. The moment I looked at it I knew it was perfect.

A perfect container for Orochimaru's spirit. I began working on it then and there, placing seals on it that were each A rank and above. It would serve as containment seal for a single soul.

I made it so that it's walls acted like chakra lines like that in a human body. So if I put a soul into it, it would produce chakra that would travel along the walls, powering the pot's protections that kept it sealed shut. It was basically a cycle of fuckery for the soul sucked inside.

It took me four days of hard work to perfect this thing, and hopefully it was all worth it. It was around ten in the morning, perfect. I made a clone and it immediately took off, running towards the hospital to talk to the head daughter about the procedure. If I'm going to do this I'll need professional help.

I yawned as I left my room, finding Misu sitting at the kitchen table, already making breakfast.

"You didn't have to make that grandma Uzumaki," I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee, "you know I like cooking."

"It's the least I can do dear after you let me stay here free of rent," she smiled. She looked inside, the room to my workshop was left open, giving her a clear line of sight to the pot, "is it ready?"

"Yup. could you take a look?" I asked.

"Of course," she put away the vegetables she was cutting and went inside. She picked up the pot ad looked at it, humming as she examined the seal matrix, "it should work. I see no flaws in it...none at all. I must say, while you may not be an Uzumaki, you sure do the talent of a grand seal master.

I smiled, "thanks. I just hope it's enough to help Anko."

"Do you really care for this girl that much?" Misu asked with a smly smile.

I smiled back, "she's really hot."

"So all a girl has to do to make you stay up all night for four days in a row is shove your head between her cleavage?"

I shrugged, "pretty much. Oh, and I guess I felt like it was the right thing to do."

"You are...an odd shinobi Yami."

"Is that bad?"

Misu smiled, "kindness is never a bad thing."

Just then the clone popped, it had talked to the doctor and gained his permission. If I wanted I could have examining room for the next two hours. I immediately made another clone that went for the Hokage to gain his permission and when it popped I was ready to move.

The Hokage agreed, but only under the condition that a doctor and nurse be on standby to make sure nothing goes wrong. I decided to go a step further and ask him for the help of Genma and the Hokage Gaurd Platoon, the only other decent seal masters in this village.

The three agreed, though it was difficult at first. And now we were ready. Misu agreed to go ahead and set everything up in the hospital, so now it was left to me to find Anko.

I used my chakra sensory skills and located her easily, she was eating dango in her favorite shop. Duh.

I landed before her and smiled, "you keep eating dango like that and your perfect figure will go down the drain."

"Please," Anko snorted, "they day I become fat is the day pigs fly."

I smiled, "you know...I wouldn't mind if you got a little chubby, just gives me more to play with."

Anko smirked, "I knew you had a fat fetish."

"It's called a boob fetish Anko," I snorted rolling my eyes, "and the only reason I'll find you hot when you get fat is because you would still be the hottest woman in Konoha," I groaned, "which is sadder than you would expect."

"Relax kid, I told you, give it time, you'll find someone," she winked.

"Right...anyway, the flirting was nice, but that's not why I'm here," I smiled.

"And why are you here?" she asked.

I smiled, "I think I can get rid of you seal, permanently."

Anko's eyes widened as she immediately got to her feet, "how?"

"I made a vessel to contain his soul, so if we just transfer it into that, you'll be snake free," I smiled.

Anko looked serious as she nodded, "right. What do I have to do?"

"Take my hand," I offered it to her. She took it without question. I closed my eyes and flashed us over to the hospital room which had already been set up.

"Ah, you're here, good," Misu said as she finished drawing containment seals all around the room that all radiated from the bed in the middle of the room. And attached to the upper left corner was the pot I had made, its lid open.

The doctor and nurse were standing in one corner, I walked up to them and told them what the procedure was going to do, and what they should be looking for.

"So what do I have to do?" Anko asked as she removed her jacket and put it aside.

"Lay down, face up and relax, we'll take care of everything," I told her just as the door opened up and the Hokage gaurd platoon walked in.

"Sorry we're late," Genma said with a node as he looked at Anko, "hey Anko, looking sexy as ever."

"You know it," Anko smirked, "and I'm about to get a whole lot sexier once I get this tattoo removed."

I smiled, "well then that would make it the most complex tattoo removal operation in history," I then guided the platoon members to their potions. They had their hands on the ground channeling their chakra to maintain the barrier around Anko, to make sure Orochimaru's spirit doesn't escape.

Misu opened the pot and went through several hand seals which allowed her to create a tube of chakra flowing from Anko's neck to the pot. And I had the most important role of her, I was going to release Orochimaru.

I activated the mystical palm jutsu, lighting up my hand with a green glow. I turned to Anko, "you sure about this?"

She nodded, "yeah. I am. Even if it kills me...I refuse to be a puppet."

I nodded, "right," I took out a set of goggles and strapped them on. They were tinted so only I could see through, and no one could see inside.

"What's the goggles for kid? A fashion statement?" Anko asked with a chuckle.

I smiled, "it's a special set of google that allows me to focus my chakra sensory skills. Now shut up, your sexy voice is distracting me."

 **Le successful!**

The truth is the only reason I wore these goggles is because I don't want people to see me activate my sharingan. I would need it's ability to see people's chakra veins to work on removing Anko's seal.

"Evil Releasing seal!" I made a Horse hand seal and placed my green glowing hand on ANko's neck.

"ARGH!" she cried out in pain, gritting her teeth and slowly a giant three headed white snake began pouring out of Anko's neck.

I carefully used my chakra to unwind Orochimaru's chakra from Anko's own network. I then healed her body as each stem of Orochimaru's soul was removed. Misu then guided the three headed snake into the pot, activating the seals and made the pot seem like a living body, activating the containment seals around the pot.

"Keep pushing babe! You're almost there!" I encouraged her as the chakra unwound itself from her body.

"YARGH!" Anko screamed as the last of Orochimaru's soul was ripped out and put into the pot. I immediately began to heal her wounds while Misu sealed the pot up, trapping the snakes soul inside of it.

I sighed as I began close Anko's wounds, Misu took the pot away and put it into another Uzumaki special seal that would prevent it from leaving, even if it broke the pot.

The gaurd platoon stopped their flow of chakra and sighed in relief. Anko's breath slowly returned to normal. I finished healing her as the doctor and nurse came up, examining her thoroughly.

"I-Is it over?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, it's over," I smiled.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Permanent 100 REP with Anko (unless you perform an unforgivable act)**

 **+5 Skill scroll**

 **Cursed Seal of Heaven formula!**

I smiled at the 100 REP thing, which is totally awesome. And the skill scroll would be useful too. And the formula for the seal of heaven does peak my interest. If I can get rid of the bad stuff and just use the good...hm, could be game changing.

Misu and I packed up, thanked the platoon for their help, and went to see Anko in the recovery wing. Anko was asleep, which was too bad, but, she did look peaceful which was something.

Misu decided to go back home while I wanted some fresh air. It had been a long four days making that pot, I'm just glad it worked. I walked around the park and sat down, relaxing in the pleasant wind I felt in my face.

I opened my inventory and took out the +5 skill scroll. While I should probably use it on my chakra enhanced strength or something, I decided to have some fun and used it on flirting instead;

 **Flirting, Lv- 17 (0%)**

 **Your ability to charm your target to drop their gaurd, confuse them or getting them to like you.**

 **43% chance of it working (+40% from Ladies man) (+30% from nobel)**

 **+5 REP bonus if works**

Yup, with chances like this there's no way the ladies can resist me now. Thank you Ladies man perk! And speaking of perks, I wonder if I got any new one's thanks to Anko gaining 100 REP with me?

I opened it up and found two oddly enough;

 **A woman's bed- Gain +10,000 EXP every time your lover(s) and you share an orgasim together. (Conditions to unlock- Achieve 100 REP rate with a woman) PP cost- 20**

 **Snake summoner- Gain a the snake summoning contract. (Conditions to unlock- Achieve 100 REP with a snake summoner) PP cost- 40**

….I want the first one. I want it, I want it! I need it!

Ping!

 **You have obtained the perk: A woman's bed!**

 **A woman's bed- Gain +10,000 EXP every time your lover(s) and you share an orgasim together.**

And as for the snake summoner thing, I never was much of a snake person. Hate those things, so sneaky and deadly. But...that did get me thinking, what kind of animals do I summon? My curiosity took hold and soon I was on a mission.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find your summons and form a contract!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Summoning contract!**

 **Failure:**

 **Possible death/dismemberment**

 **Do you Accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I of course pressed yes and took off, intent on finding more information in the library. I found a lot, mostly just a general guideline, but I also found several summoning contracts in the library itself.

The thing is, a summoning contract is a very powerful and private thing. Usually only a powerful ninja would have one, and they would in turn only allow their students to sign it, like Jiraiya did with the Fourth and Naruto.

But there were common summoning scrolls that anyone who earns the right to sign them get to us. Like the turtle scroll, the dog scroll and the rat scroll which was the village's basic summoning scrolls.

Only jounin level ninjas could use them however, and I really wasn't interested. It was honestly a pain. Plus it's not like I need a summoning contract, I do infact have pokemon….but no way to use it.

Hm, maybe I should make it so that everyone believes that the pokemon are my summons! A custom made summoning scroll that integrated my pokeballs and the space and time factors of the summoning jutsu!

But the quest, it implied I needed to find my summons, hm, that could take a while, and I only have to days left in my break. So I'll do that later, for now, I need to figure out how to make my pokemon seem like summons.

 **Two Days Later:**

It was the day of departure and I now sprouted six new seals on my arms, three on my left forearm and three on my right. They were covered by bandages, keeping everyone unawre of what they could do, but needless to say, I had succeeded in creating a pseudo summoning contract.

I was called into the jonin HQ and inside found myself in meeting room 4 where Zabuza and Haku were already present. The ten jonin that were assigned to this mission was also present, taking up the front three rows.

We had three aburame's, four Inuzuka's, a clanless ninja that was covered with scars and two medical kunoichis.

"Morning!" I smiled as I waved at everyone as I walked in. the Jounins smiled and waved while I sat next to them, while Zabuza just glared at me, though Haku did smile back. Just then the doors opened as around 20 chunin walked in, sitting down behind us. They were all a lot older than me, probably had a lot of combat experience.

"Alright everyone, settle down," a Nara walked in and judging form his name and how familiar he looked I'm guessing he was Shikamaru's dad;

 **Shikaku Nara, Jonin commander**

 **Lv- 72**

 **REP- 60**

He yawned as he took the podium and looked around, he then nodded to Zabuza who came forward standing next to the Nara with Haku by his side.

Shiaku then explained the mission, what we were going to do, how we were going to do it and what the Demon of the Mist was doing standing right next to them looking calm and almost bored.

"...And that's about it," he sighed, "you'll follow Zabuza's lead, essentially, he's in charge. We give Kiri that image, but in reality Tota will be the lead on this," Nara pointed to the scanned clanless ninja, "any questions?"

No one spoke, professions, nice.

"Good. Now, Zabuza will explain the mission parameters," Shikaku said as he stepped away and walked towards me, taking the free seat next to me. He turned to me and gave a slight nod, which I gave back.

"Right," Zabuza said stepping before us and grumbled, "honestly, I hoped I would get more help but...whatever, you get what you get. Hopefully you won't blame us for dieing because you stepped into a fight that isn't your own."

The ninjas around looked unimpressed at Zabuza's attempts to rile them up, Obviously they wouldn't fall for something that stupid. The missing nin then began his talk, detailing where we were going to lad, how we needed to go about making contact with the resistance and how we have to behave.

After the briefing we were lead into the armoury, I had never actually gotten a proper introduction into this place, no time. I either was on missions or was training and since the Hokage never told anyone to do it, I guess they just didn't bother.

Damn, now that I think about it, even though I am a tokubetsu jonin, no actually treats me like one. They still see me as a kid! The people I worked with, Ko and team eleven, they respected me, even Kakashi and Zabuza had respect for me, but these guys? No way.

Anyway, since I didn't know the route I moved to the man and followed the team, which was labeled Team Wet Wood. We ended up in a locker room eerily similar to the ANBU room and before us was a table filled with identical gear, handed out to each person.

Each person got a grey cloak with black and white camouflage patterns and a new set of weapons, which I really didn't need.

"Alright, as I call out your names step forward and receive your mask," Shikaku said as he held up a porcelain white mask with numbers on them. They looked like the hunter nin mask that Haku first wore, but these had red, green and brown patterns on them.

"Tota, you're number one," the Nara tossed him the mask, "medics Sushi and Furo, 2.1 nd 2.2," and like that he went, tossing people their masks.

By then we were all in our new gear, all ready for anything. But as more and more people gained their mask I started to grow worried, where was mine? And soon, the masks were gone.

"Alright, now that we're all set up let's move," Nara turned to Tota and Zabuza, "good luck you two. You'll need it."

"Ah, excuse me jonin commander Nara? I don't have a mask," I called out.

The man turned to me and smirked, "tokubetsu jonin Yami correct?"

I nodded, "yes sir."

"Right, well you're under special orders from the Hokage Yami, you aren't allowed to hide your face," he pointed to my face mask ad hood, "take them off. Since you're already an A rank in the bingo books we want you showing off for a bit, got that?"

I nodded, "make lots of noise, show off, look sexy while doing it. Got it."

"Is he related to Anko?" a jonin asked in a whisper as a few chuckled.

Nara smirked, "right. Oh, and one more thing, the Hokage told me to tell you that you aren't allowed to show the red while during the mission, unless it is a life or death situation. Do you know what that means?"

'No sharingan huh? Hm,' I nodded, "I do," I pulled down my hood and face mask showing my real face to everyone.

"Huh, so that's what you look like huh?" Zabuza snorted.

I smiled, "why? Are you falling in love me with Zabu? You know I'm straight right?"

"Annoying brat," the man hissed.

"Nice one kid," said number 4.1, a chunin and jonin number four. She has short spiky brown hair and was around level 45. God, how can someone so old be so weak?! Ah! This is infuriating!

"As I was saying, good luck, all of you," Nara nodded, "you'll need it. Dismissed!"

"Sir!" we saluted the man and went out in a swarm.

"Yami, take lead on this," Tota, now called 1, ordered, "you're a chakra sensor right?"

I nodded, "yes. My range is about 800 feet sir."

"Okay, they take the lead. Number 5 and 4," he pointed at the Inuzuka's and their wolf like dogs, "gaurd him. Chunin ranks follow behind Zabuza, Haku and myself, 2.1 and 2.2, behind them and the rest bring up the rear."

"Right," we nodded as we all began to move into position, with my protected by 5 and 4, whose giant dogs kept close to my side.

We travelled at around high chunin speeds, surprisingly the weakest chunin, number 3.2 whose level was only 43, could still keep up. I think it must be because of age and leveling up his skills. Obviously levels weren't a clear cut answer to how strong a person was. Example a, me.

We kept this pace through the day and into the night. I honestly wasn't bother by much because of this, not at all, but, the chunins, especially 3.2, started to get tired. We did however reach a coastal town by nightfall and hired a boat to take us across the ocean to Kiri.

We were out into international water by midnight, and it was only then when 1 allowed us all to get some rest. Though I didn't need it, I did have to pretend I did, else they would grow suspicious as to how I can stay awake without any negative effects.

The boat rocked gentle across the calm seas as we sailed for over a week. Kiri was a far away group of islands just off the coast and the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning, as such it rarely ever was much of a country that was involved with any major wars or rivalry. It was far removed, which was both good and bad.

The night before we reached the land I found myself on lookout duty, since we were approaching a cluster of islands filled with ninjas, there were bound to be a few people who would note a boat full of ninjas coming for them.

As I stood at the ship's portside I noticed someone else come up from below deck, Zabuza and Haku. They walked onto the deck and walked towards me.

"Did you get anything kid?" Zabuza asked.

I shook my head, "it's clear for over 800 feet...although there are some creepy ass fish in this part of the sea," I noted looking down to see a giant fish fin rise up from the sea surface, splashing back down almost instantly.

"Kiri's water's are dangerous, and not just because of the ninja. We have sea monsters living in the waves. Some are….less friendly than others."

"Do you guys have mermaids?" I asked.

He blinked and turned to me, "what?" Haku was chuckling softly in the distance.

"Mermaids. You know, bottom half fish, top half woman? Totally hot? Don't….you don't have those here?"

"Are you talking about the Hoshigaki clan?"

I blinked, "Kisame's clan? What about them?"

"They are a clan of ninjas with shark like features. Kisame is just one of them."

"Huh...do the women also have sharp teeth?"

"Sharper."

"Nevermind then," I shuddered.

Zabuza laughed, "yeah kid, don't' even think about it. I heard from a friend about a ninja dumping a Hoshigaki kunoichi that ended with his cock bitten off. You don't' want to fuck with that clan."

I nodded, "yup. So...what's Kiri like?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what Konoha is, loud, stuffy and covered with forest. So what's your village like?"

"It's...wet," he turned away and walked to the other side of the ship, ignoring me and Haku.

"Don't take his actions personally," Haku replied, "he hasn't been home in a long time. To him it's still a place he would rather forget."

"And you?" I asked, "you're from the Yuki clan yes? An ice user. Would you prefer if you didn't return?"

Haku smiled and shook his head, "no...to me, this land is still home...though I can't say I look forward to being back to a place that hates me for something I have no control over."

I sighed, "that's sad Haku...so tell me, are you really a guy? Because you're way too cute for that."

Haku smiled, "I assure you, I'm a guy."

I looked at his neck, but oddly enough it was covered by a turtleneck collar, "show me your neck."

Haku blinked, "excuse me?"

"Your neck, show it to me. If you're really a guy you'll have an Adam's apple. So...show me."

Haku blinked, "I...I don't' think that's necessary now."

I blinked, "oh my God….you're a girl!"

"Heh, about time you figured it out," Zabuza grumled.

"Lord Zabuza! Don't encourage him!" Haku cried out, and that moment of doubt I pressed my hand against 'his' throat and felt it smooth, no adam's apple, "shit!" Haku cried out as she slapped my hand away, "what is the hell is wrong with you?!"

I blinked, "you are a girl! Ha! This is hilarious!"

Haku growled as she turned away and walked back inside, growling under her breath. She slammed the lower deck door shut, I could see ice forming on the handle.

"You've done it now kid," Zabuza said as he turned around, "she'll probably freeze your balls off for that stunt."

I shrugged, "if she does I'll just thaw them out, no biggy. So why did she hide her gender anyway?"

"A lot of people would want the last daughter of a bloodline clan like hers," Zabuka explained, "we perfected her male identity for her own safety. And if you tell anyone about it," he turned to me leaking an obscene amount of killing intent, "I'll fucking kill you."

I shrugged, "you can try," he growled, "fine, fine, I promise, I won't tell anyone. Shesh, it's not like I want her to be molested."

The man huffed and looked away, his eyes fixed on the horizon. We sailed until eventually I could see land coming up thanks to my 8.0 eyesight perk. The ninjas came out from under deck and we all go ready, suiting up and arming ourselves.

The boat stopped a kilometer away from land as we hopped off and ran the rest of the way to land, water walking as quietly as we could. The boat then sailed away, intent for a trading port nearby to trade its goods, a boat coming all the way out here only to turn back would have been just too obvious.

We managed to reach land, Zabuza taking the lead as we walked through a bamboo field heading East.

We couldn't run, going that fast would only attract attention towards ourselves. And around an hour later we came upon a campsite, a bandit camp site.

"What do we do?" 1 asked Zabuza.

"We sneak around," the kiri ninja explained as he observed the bandits, "they look like they have raided some merchant's caravan, they won't bother us."

"What exactly are we trying to do here?" I asked.

Zabuza looked at me, "we're trying to gain information about the land and what's going on."

"Then let's do that," I replied cracking my knuckles, "I'll take them down and you lot and interrogate them."

"There are around thirty men down there," 1 said motioning to the campsite, "you can't take them down without drawing attention to us."

"Genjutsu," I replied.

1 and Zabuza looked at each other before the Kiri ninja nodded, "if you're confident about that, then go ahead kid."

"Right," I stepped forward and went through hand seals for an A rank genjutsu I learned in the library;

 **Temple of Nirvana jutsu, A rank**

 **A powerful genjutsu that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers.**

 **CP cost- 1,000 CP**

 **Area affected- 100 square feet (per 1,000 CP used)**

It was the same ninjutsu Suna used in the Chunin exams when Naruto was involved. I threw my charka out which entered into all thirty enemy's chakra viens, influencing their minds to see white feathers rain down from the sky. Soon they all dropped down asleep and my team moved out.

We tied them up, stripped them of their gear and then began integrating them. While they did that I was waiting for my peace lover and peace briner perks to kick in. But surprisingly I didn't any bonuses for sparing the lives of all the bandits.

Hm, it did say sparing them in battle, so maybe it wouldn't work if I didn't actually fight them. Hm, something to keep in mind.

Finally they were done, One gathered us all around as we used the bandit's campsite for ourselves.

"Here's what we know so far," Zabuza said as Haku held up a map of the Land, "Kiri has seven islands around it's main chunk of land that it controls, the others are mostly uninvolved or have their own daimyo in it. So for now we focus on these islands. Each is named after a weather style, Cloud, Rain, Mist, Lightning, Sunny, Storm and Sky. The main island is just referred to as Kiri.

"These Islands are divided by straight's of water keeping them apart. It would take a chunin a day to cross the strait between each island, as such most conflits don't pour over immediately into each island. Here's what we know so far, Sky, Storm and Sunny have been taken over by the resistance.

"Cloud and Rain are neutral in all of this because of the clans that live on the island refuse to fight for anyone and would kill both the resistance and the Mizukage's forces if they ever came to their side. That leaves Mist and Lightning in the hands of Kiri, along with the main island. And to make things worse the battle on Sunny island is getting bad, the Resistance is losing."

"So we're going to sunny first?" 1 asked.

Zabuza nodded, "yes. Sunny first, that's the war front. I've been told that the resistance movement doesn't wear the Kiri headband, instead they wrap a blue bandana around their foreheads, that's how we'll know the difference."

"Which island are we on right now?" 5 asked.

"We're on Cloud," Zabuza sighed, "fortunately for us Cloud isn't as...deadly with their forces as Rain is. We need to move, now. It'll take us four days to travel around the island before we can move for Cloud, which will two days more. It'll be a long journey."

"Can't we just use a boat?" a chunin asked.

"We can't afford too," 1 replied, "we would be too obvious."

"We could disguise ourselves," number 3 suggested pointing at the caravan, "we disguise ourselves as merchants and go into town and hire another boat. Or steal it if we have too."

"Not a bad plan," Zabuza nodded, "I'm done. You?" he turned to 1.

1 sighed, "it'll be risky...we'll have to hide the Inuzuka dogs inside the caravan...and the bandits will have to be dealt with," he looked at the unconscious bandits, "but yes...it'll work."

"Then let's move," Zabuza ordered.

"Right, 6 to 8, every get moving, wear the bandit's clothes and any other merchant clothes you can find inside the caravan. 3 to 5, get rid of the problems," he motioned to the bandits with his hand.

"No. Wait," Zabuza stopped him, slowly turning to me, "let him do it."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing Zabuza?" 1 asked.

"He's never killed, have you boy?" the man smirked, "you have never taken a life before. I heard even when you fought over 600 of Gato's goons, you only killed around five of them, and that too they died from blood loss, not from your hits. I can't go into this mission with someone who will freeze when they're faced with a tough choice. So you kill them...all of them."

"That's crazy!" 4 came to my side, "he's just a kid!"

"He's a ninja!" Zabuza snapped, "and a jonin at that. It's about time he learns what that means."

I understood what he wanted, he wanted to know that I could be useful. I looked at the bandits, how many did this because they had no choice? How many had families to feed? How many….how many did this because they just wanted to not die like a dog on the streets?

But Gamer's mind slowly kicked in and I could see clearly, Zabuza was right. If I didn't show my ruthless side then they would think I'm just a kid and I can't let that happen. Because if they don't think I'm useful, when it comes to the dangerous stuff, I won't be allowed to fight, I won't be allowed to try and save more lives. So I had to kill these men, and I had to be ruthless.

"Well? You going to do it kid?" Zabuza asked in a mocking tone.

Pushing my insecurities aside I walked up to the stack of people, they had all be tied together and all knocked out. I don't think I have the stomach to kill them all one by one by slicing their neck open with a kunai. So instead, I choose the second best option, a quickly death so fast they won't even have time to wake up.

I made five clones, we circled the bandits. The ninjas all turned to us, curious as to what we would do. We moved through hand seals, landing on a half tiger and half bird seal, breathing in, and gasping out as one.

'Scorch Style: Dragon's Breath!' I thought to myself as the bodies were burnt asunder, not even ashes were left behind.

None of them woke up, they all died in their sleep. We ended the jutsu after twenty seconds, finding nothing left but ashes, not even bone. They had all been reduced to dust, and now the blue flames burnt those as well.

I turned to Zabuza with a blank face, "let's move, we have a kage to kill."

They didn't say anything as I moved to help find clothes to wear form the caravan. They all began to work as well. I noticed a few of them look at me, I could feel their fear thanks to their chakra, even Zabuza kept an eye on me, though it was more out of pity than anything else.

As we removed out ninja uniforms and mask, wearing the civilians clothes we found, I kept telling myself that it had to be done. There was no way we could even risk those bandits running off and telling someone about us.

And then I asked myself, who would they tell? Other bandits? Ninjas? And what could they tell? I then answered myself, the ninja clans in this island, they could tell them. And they could find us. It was the smartest thing to do. I know that, and yet...I couldn't help feel sad.

We disguised the wagon to make it look different, just in case the merchant who owned this reported it stolen. We then moved out, Zabuza, Haku and the medics hid in the wagon along with the Inuzuka dogs. 1 took the lead as he and 8 pretended to be my father and mother, and me the happy go lucky kid who traveled with them along with the other merchants.

I skipped along the road, smiling and humming as I cheered a tune. 1 and 8 looked at me, obviously worried. They rest of the ninjas were talking in pairs, pretending to be a normal merchant vessel, while secretly keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Yami," 1 spoke up, "do you want to talk about it?"

I smiled and looked at him, "what do you mean pops?"

1 sighed, "you don't have to act Yami. Do you sense any enemies nearby?"

I shook my head, "nope!"

"Then drop the act kid," the Inuzuka lady, one Toba Inuzuka. She had wild dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail with black fang mark under her eyelids. She didn't have much curves, figures, and while she did have a slim figure, her almost animalistic snarls really pissed me off.

"Fine," I sighed dropping the stupidly exaggerated smile, "I'll admit, I didn't enjoy that, but it had to be done."

"Yami...why did you spare those men?" 1 asked, seeing my confused look he clarified, "I read your file. You fought 600 men, you didn't aim to kill a single one. Why?"

I sighed, "because I don't like killing. I believe….I belive that if try and show the world some kindness, then we can fight back some of the hate in the world."

"And get stabbed in the back," Toba snorted.

"Yeah, maybe, but if you can stop a war, isn't that worth it? Isn't that one of the reason's we're here?" I asked.

"We're here kid because if we help Kiri now, then we can control who comes as the next Mizukage, giving us an alley and great power over them," Toba snorted twitching her nose, "not because we feel bad for these bastards."

I smiled, "you might be here for that, but I'm not. I'm here to stop the pointless fighting, that's all. Our goals are the same, but what we want are different."

"And if you had to chose between the mission and your beliefs, which would you pick?" 1 asked.

"I would pick both," I replied.

"You can't," 1 shook his head, "you have to pick one."

"Give me a situation where that can possible apply?" I snorted.

"We get the Mizukage cornered, we have him in our sights. But, you notice his army is across the land slaughtering hundreds of people at once. Who would you go after?"

"I would use the shadow clone jutsu to send a small army to save the people while I fight the Mizukage."

"And if you have only enough chakra to do one thing?" he challenged me.

"Then I would kill the Mizukage quickly and dump his body in front of everyone, showing the enemy ninjas their leader is dead. Either they'll get so discouraged their stop fighting, or they'll come after me. Either way, they fighting stops."

"You have an answer for everything don't ?" 1 snorted.

I nodded, "I try to think of a way to make the best in any situation."

"One of these days kid, you'll have to face a challenge you can't out think. What will you do then?" Toba asked.

I smirked, "on that day, I'm sure you'll be there to tell me, 'I told you so'. But, until that day comes, I won't give up on my beliefs. The world can be at peace, one way or another."

And with that, we continued, 1 and 8 stopped bothering me, and put on my mask of an innocent child.

We reached the road quickly enough and with Zabuza's help we managed to reach a port town by nightfall. We slept outside the town in tents, I shared one with 1 and 8 to keep up the family image. It was weird, 1 and 8 don't really know each other, but they have no problem pretending to be in love, and pretending I'm their child. I really need to get better at acting.

It was around midnight when we dropped the merchant disguises and suited up. The town didn't have any ninjas on patrol, so we easily managed to sneak inside and steal a boat from the harbour.

Number 7, 8, 7.1, 7.2 and 8.2 were all water users, they used their ninjutsu to speed up our journey. We were an hour into sea when I felt someone approach.

"1! Zabuza! We have twelve ninjas incoming! All chunin level!" I cried out, "they're around….700 feet away!"

"Shit! Someone must have spotted us leaving the harbour!" Zabuza cursed, "alright, everyone get ready for a fight!"

"8, 7, and everyone else keep going! The rest of us will deal with this!"

"500 feet!" I called out as I made ten clones, each with 500 CP that dived into the water, activating Chakra concealment;

 **Chakra Concealment- Make your chakra levels seems like that of a civilian. (Active)**

Hopefully they wouldn't notice them right away. The water was clear, so we could see the ship coming towards us.

It was a large boat, judging from the way it traveled it was faster than anything we had. And on it were the twelve ninjas in question, though only ten were getting ready to fight us, with one still on the boat and the other...was tied up in one corner. A prisoner.

Each ninja had a grey plain jacket, similar to what the ANBU wore, except less thick. They wore full length grey shirts and a pants with their Kiri headbands tied firmly on their foreheads. Meaning they weren't with the resistance, they were Kiri ninjas.

I made a clone and dispelled it, informing my clones underwater that they can't just burn the boat like we planned. We needed to save the bound and bagged prisoner first.

"Halt!" the ninjas called out, "you're trespassing on Kiri waters! Surrender now or die!"

1 motioned with his hands, the others slowly moved to the back of the boat where they climbed off and walked around stealthily. 1, 8 and I put on our family disguise and moved to the boat's edge and called out, "hello there! We're just some travelers looking for the island of Sunny! Could you help us?!"

"What's your name?!" the ninja called back.

"Wataru! And this is my wife Sakura and son Tatsu!" the man smiled pushing me forward.

"Are they ninja pops?" I asked innocently looking back at my dad.

"Yes son, they are. They're the ones that protect us," he smiled ruffling my head.

"What are you planning to sell in Kiri?" the head ninja. He was a level 51 chunin with grey hair, around 40 years of age.

"Spices from the Land of Noodles and tea from the land of Tea!" 8 replied.

"Oh? Can we try some?" the ninjas challenged with a raised eyebrow, their hands going for their kunais, while 1's did the same. I saw one of my clones reach the surface right behind the boat. They were trying to make a grab for the girl, I had to gain more time.

"Sure!" I cried out suprising 1 and the enemy ninja, "I'll get you some!" I turned and walked under deck, making both parties look surprised. I opened my inventory and took out the tea bags I gained from my mission as a thank you reward for saving Rias and quickly came back up, waving the box, "here you go mr. ninja sir! The best tea! All the way from the Land of Tea!"

I tossed the bag to the man who caught it with one hand. He opened the box and smelt the tea inside, he smiled, "this is some good stuff here boy. How did you get it so fresh? Tea leaves form that land are always so difficult to trade."

One caught on quick as he smiled, "sorry lord ninja, but that's a family secret."

"I see. Well then I suppose it's fine, after all, we ninjas shouldn't be trading secrets to each other so easily," and with that, all hell broke loose.

The Kiri ninjas leaped from the boat right at us. Our allies moving from the back, throwing kunai and shurikens at them. 1, 8 and I moved backwards, donning our ninja gear as the enemy landed on the deck of the ship, a few cuts and bruises but no major damage.

"Swift Release: Speed up times 10!" I cried out exploding into motion. I charged my fists with chakra and collided them into their groin and neck several times, launching them all into the air and out of our boats.

Ping!

 **Chakra strength- 15 X 150 = 2,250**

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **2,250 X 5 = 11,250 DMG!**

I did that much damage to each one.

"Kill them!" 1 ordered as the Konoha ninjas jumped on the downed and confused Kiri ninjas who didn't see me coming.

"Shit!" the ninja back on the enemy speed boat cried out as tried to turn the boat around. But by then my clones had climbed on board and began beating his ass with their enhanced fists while a spare clone grabbed the prisoner and jumped over to our boat, placing the prisoner besides 2.1 and 2.2.

"Who is this?" 2.1 asked.

"A prisoner!" I called out as I engaged with the head ninja, pushing his kunai back with my dagger before breaking on arm and placing a status seal on his forehead, dropping him down for the count.

Soon they were all either knocked out or killed. At the end of the battle I gained a new notification;

Ping!

 **You gained +6 points and PP!**

Hm, so only six of the eleven enemy ninjas survived huh? Damn it. We pulled all the survivors onto deck where we tied them up. Only then did Zabuka come out and reveal himself, looking at the people we captured.

"They are part of Kiri's patrol unit," Zabuka explained, "I don't know who the old guy is, but them going missing will attract a lot of attention. We can interrogate them for information and burn the boat, hopefully they'll think the resistance did this."

"And what about her?" 2.2 asked she removed the bag from the prisoner I took away. Underneath the mask was girl, she was around my age, maybe a year older. When the bag was lifted, the first thing I saw was a head of pearl white hair come down till her shoulders, almost shining what little light reflected off it. Her face was soft, almost beautiful, elegant even, her white eyebrows framing her face perfectly.

 **Yukiko Karei, The Last Karei**

 **Lv- 24**

 **REP- 0**

"Oh my God," Haku gasped, "lord Zabuza! Thats-"

"-I know," Zabuza growled as he clenched his fists.

"Who is she?" 1 asked as we all turned out the girl. She wore rags, you couldn't call it anything else. The material was thick like a sac, dull brown colour. Her arms and legs were tied up, dirt covering her perfectly smooth skin.

"She's a member of the Karei clan...has to be. No other explanation for it," Zabuza grumbled.

"The Karei clan?" 3 asked curiously.

"The Karei clan was a clan that helped found Kiri. They...they helped create one of the seven swords of Kiri, Hiramekarei. They have a special bloodline that allows them to easily turn their chakra into a physical form, making them very...dangerous."

"Why did they capture her?" 2 asked, "if Kiri really does hate bloodline users why didn't they just kill her?"

"Because even before this whole war began her clan was extinct," Haku explained, "it was..almost impossible to know if one is a member of the clan. They only way to know for sure is by their hair. When they reach 13 their hair turns white, ice white. If they want though, they can change it back, therefore they can't be found, unless they want to be found."

"And even then, more than being a bloodline clan, they are a founding family," Zabuza growled, "the people will revolt if they found out the Mizukage had a Karei killed."

"What do we do with her?" 8 asked.

"We should probably wake her up and ask her that don't you think?" I put in my two cents gaining everyone's attention.

"He's right," 1 nodded, "2.1, 2.2, can you wake her up?"

"Yup," 2.2 took out a capsule which she broke open under the girl's nose. We waited when suddenly she gasped awake. Her eyes flashed open and I faltered as blue eyes as bright as my blue flames looked at me, her first sigh was on me, she was looking at me, right at me….oh my god. I think I'm in love.

I faltered, I didn't know what to say. I held up my hand, "h-hi. I'm Yami, what's your name?"

"Kya!" she cried out as she ran away, crawling to the boat's edge and getting to her feet and tripping because of the chains around her feet and hands.

"Woah there, careful!" I caught her, she looked up at me, "you shouldn't move that-"

Smack!

Her fist flew right into my nose. It hurt, I even lost 2 HP points. I didn't drop her though, as she slowly moved her hand back I looked at her and groaned. I was going to say something smart and snarky, "you are one crazy...beautiful girl. I mean! I..." someone snickered, I blushed as I looked up to see everyone looking at us, even Zabuza has an amused raised eyebrow.

"W-who are you people?!" she cried out as she got on her feet and struggle out of my arms. Standing back as she pushed herself up against a wall, looking at us. She then finally noticed the beaten Kiri ninjas lying on the boat's deck and her eyes winded, "you're all ninjas?"

"Yes, we are lady Karei," Zabuza bowed, "my name is Zabuza Momochi, have you heard of me?"

"T-the Demon of the Mist," her eyes went to his blade, "you're one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. Y-you were banished for trying to kill the Fourth Mizukage."

"That is correct. And now I have returned, with help," Zabuza motioned to us, "this is Haku, my chunin apprentice."

Haku stepped forward and smiled, "hello last Karei, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"And the rest are all tree huggers, and I didn't bother learning their names," he snorted as we glared at him. He then looked at me and smirked, "and the kid who just tried to molest you is Yami."

"I wasn't trying to molest her!" I snapped, "I just didn't want her to fall!"

"And you didn't just spend a full minute gawking at her face, right, got it," 8 snorted.

"Hey! Who's side are you on?!" I cried out.

"W-why are you all here?" the white haired girl asked, "why did you capture me?"

"We aren't here for you is that's what you're worried about," Zabuza stepped forward making Yukiko pull herself inside, squinting in fear. Zabuza put his hands up defensively, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise"

She looked at him and her eyes were drawn to his blade. Zabuza quickly removed it and tossed it to Haku, "there, see, no blade. I'm not going to hurt you."

She nodded as Zabuza walked up to her and using a kunai he drew out very slowly, unlocked her shackles.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she rubbed her wrists.

"No problem lady Karei," Zabuza nodded as he stepped back.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked in a soft voice.

"We don't know," 1 admitted, "we're here to join the resistance and help free Kiri, so we intend to first find the rebels who are on Sunny island."

"Is there anywhere we can drop you?" I asked trying to not sound so much like a love sick puppy, "do you have family? Friends?"

She shook her head, "no...I don't."

"Then you can come with us," Zabuza offered, "as long as you're out there Kiri will come after you for your bloodline, I'm assuming that's why they captured you in the first place yes?"

She nodded, "y-yes."

"Then the only place you'll be safe is with the resistance," the man said as he offered his hand, "you can trust me lady Karei, we mean you no harm."

She looked afraid, I could feel it in her chakra, a little as it was. She however gulped and nodded, accepting his hand. She was so scared, I'm honestly surprised she can even move let alone trust someone else.

1 had 2.2 and 8 take her inside and get her a change of clothes, something we had left over from the caravan. And then, after Karei left, we began to interrogate the prisoners. I didn't like the torture, and I'm sure as hell knew that if our new guest heard the screams she would be only more afraid of us.

So I quickly set up a sound numbing seal that made their screams silent, poor buggers couldn't even scream to dull to the pain. But finally, finally we got what we wanted, the patrol schedules and Kiri forces in Sunny island.

Zabuza cut off their heads and dumped their bodies into their boat and had me burn it all into ashes. We then sealed the heads away and set off.

Thanks to the new info we got a course was plotted which would get us to Sunny by morning. Zabuza knew a river that flowed into the island that we could use to sail inland and move out faster. So with that the course was set.

The rest of the ninjas went to sleep, I of course volunteered to stay as look out thanks to my powers. 1 promise to come a relieve me later in the night, though I insisted I could handle it no problems.

The water nature users also took turns, though theirs was based on the hour and on the other side of the boat, so we never really spoke.

As it grew later and later into the night I felt someone stir inside the ship, Karei. I don't know who she tried to fool, but she tried to sneak outside, I could tell she woke up everyone on the ship with her stunt, but for some reason no one tried to stop her.

I hide as she walked onto deck and looked around. She looked over the sides, cursing seeing nothing there. I sat on the bridge and watched her look around the sea, cursing as she realised there's no way off.

"You know, you don't really have to worry about us," I spoke startling her.

She squeaked in shock as she looked up and found me looking at her with a smile. She blinked, "I-I was- I just-"

I chuckled, "it's fine Blue Eyes, it's understandable. You were kidnapped by ninjas only for them to die and you get captured again by another group of ninjas. It's understable you're afraid, hell, I'm afraid and I'm a ninja!"

She blinked, "y-you are? But you're so young."

I shrugged, "the good ones start out young."

"How young?"

"Seven...maybe six," I admitted.

"That's horrible," she gasped, "a child having to be...a killer...a thief?"

"No...even we wouldn't do that," I chuckled, "usually ninjas are twelve when they begin, and for over half a year they aren't allowed to do anything more than chores, like washing clothes, painting buildings and shopping for old people. We don't even think about letting them out of the village for at least a year, maybe more."

"When do they kill?" she asked.

I shrugged, "depends on the person. As you know Zabuza took to it very young, the little sack of shit," I snorted, "but others...they don't really take to it."

"H-how many people have you killed?" she asked.

"As of yesterday?" I sighed, "more than I wanted. But I spare the lives of more people than I killed, so I like to think that I'm not a complete monster," I smirked, "don't' worry, I won't hurt you. You're safe with me, I promise."

"W-why do you care about me?" she asked, "you barely even know me."

I chuckled, "that's true, heck I don't' even know you name!"

"I-it's Karei," she replied.

"No, that's your clan's name. I want to know your name," I smiled.

"W-why? Isn't that enough?"

"No, not really," I shrugged, "I'm an orphan so I never really gave any weight to people who from big clans. What I care about is the people inside, not their clan, to me a first name is far more important. So, what's your name Blue eyes?"

She looked at me with the galaxy wide blue eye and spoke in a whisper, "Yukiko. My name is Yukiko."

I smiled, "hello Yuki, I'm Yami of Konoha, it's nice meeting you."

She nodded nervously, I sighed I jumped down, making her skimp back in surprise. I smiled as I walked up to the bow of the ship and motioned her to join me. She nervously stepped next to me, I looked down at her clothes, she now wore a royal purple kimono that was a size too large for her frame, though it did show off some curves I didn't realise she had.

"You look nice, those robes suit you," I said with a smile.

"T-thank you. Ms. Toba gave them to me," she replied with a smile looking at the robes.

"Do you like them?" I asked.

"Yes...I never had such fine clothes before," she replied in a low tone of voice.

I raised an eyebrow, "forgive me Yuki, but I though your clan was a founding member of Kiri? Why is this the best you ever wore?"

"I...I didn't know," she replied as she looked away ashamed, "I grew up as a street urchin, begging for money to give to Dudo, the man who had us beggar kids working for him. When I grew up they...they..."

I reached for her hands and squeezed it, "you don't have to talk about it," I whispered as I squeezed.

She nodded, "thank you. I...I fought back when they tried to...have their way. I fought back and suddenly...something happened. I wanted him dead, I wanted to cut his head off and suddenly my body started to burn as his head suddenly came off his body. I screamed, I ran away, and when I finally stopped and tried to clean myself in a river, I noticed my hair had turned white.

"I...I couldn't turn it back, I tried but I couldn't. I knew what this hair meant, I heard stories about the Karei clan, but to think I was one...it was impossible. I try to hide, but eventually those ninjas found me and told me they were going to bring me to the Mizukage. And then...and they you all found me."

I sighed, "shit...I'm sorry your life sucks...but...what are you going to do now?"

"Now?" Yukiko looked at me like I was insane, "I don't know...I guess I'll just die. As long as my hair is this color I...I'm marked for death."

I blinked I reached up, making her flinch for a second before she realised I didn't mean her any harm. He slowly moved and touched a hair strand, I could feel chakra flowing through her body, her whole body was covered with it, especially her hair. That's why it changed colours like that.

"Yuki, do you know what chakra is?" I asked.

She shook her head, "no. What is it?"

"It's the life force of the world," I told her, "it what allows ninjas to do what we do, and everyone has it. The reason your hair is this colour, is because right now you're using chakra without even realising it."

"Can you change it back?" she asked.

"Well...no," she looked saddened, "but I can teach you how too."

She blinked, "r-really? You can?!"

I nodded, "sure, here, come sit down," I moved away from the edge of the boat and sat down in the lotus positions, Yukiko doing her best to copy me.

She sat down, struggling to make herself comfortable, "alright, now what?"

"Close your eyes and concentrate," I told her, "focus on you body, focus on the way you feel, the way you breath, the way your skin feels against the wind, concentrate and keep focusing until you feel something in your gut tingle."

She nodded as she did just that, focusing, staying still for well cover a minute before she grumbled and opened her eyes, "it's not working!"

"Patience, it'll take some time, but don't worry, you'll get there," I smiled as I took hr hands and held them in mine, "here, maybe this will help," I then began pouring chakra into my hands, circulating it around my palms, "can you feel that?"

She blinked as she squinted at my hands, "I...yes...it feels...nice. Soft. Warm even."

I nodded, "right. Now try and feel for that feeling inside of yourself. Use my chakra like a guide and look for your own."

She nodded as closed her eyes, this time keeping them close for well over ten minutes. I don't mind, I rubbed her hands gently with my thumb, they were callous and well used, but...they felt so soft around her palms.

And then, at the ten minute mark, she opened her eyes with a gasp, "I felt it! I felt something in my stomach! It was so nice! Like a feather!"

I nodded, "good. Now, I want you to feel around the chakra, see where it goes, see where you can take it. Try and see where it's all going," she closed her eyes and she did just that. I continued, "feel it move from your gut, to your chest to your throat and to your head. Can you feel it? Can you feel it in your scalp?"

She took a moment before nodding, "y-yes, I can feel it."

"Good. Now imagine you're pulling on a rope made of your chakra, pull the rope into your gut, pull it into your stomach and away from you hair and don't stop until it's all gone."

"Yes," she spoke with such clarity and focus I was surprised it came from the same mouth that sounded so scared all the time. I watched as slowly the whites of her hair sank into her scalp, I felt her chakra go back into her gut and finally, her hair was midnight black, ironic I would say.

She opened her eyes and looked at a strand of her hair, "it's back to normal!" she got on her feet and looked at her reflection in the waters, "amazing!" she turned to me and jumped hugging me, "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Her REP went from 0 to 20 immediately as I hugged her back.

When she finally calmed down I sat her down next to me as we began to talk. I told her about my life, about Naruto and the village. She seemed enchanted by Konoha, amazed that orphan children wouldn't be left to beg on the streets but instead would have a place they could stay and have food to eat. Guess the war was tougher on Kiri than I thought.

Eventually it got late and Yukiko, now finally relaxed enough to let herself get some sleep, dozed off in about ten minutes into my story about how I passed the chunin exams. I watched her doze off and smiled, she needed the break.

Just then 1 came up on board and looked at Yukiko sleep with her head tucked into my shoulder and me smiling off into the distance with closed eyes.

"You should stop staring, it's creepy," I told him as I opened my eyes and looked at him, "come to take her inside?"

"Take her in yourself, and then get some rest, I'll take over for now," 1 replied as he stepped up to the bow.

"I can stay you know, I'm an insomniac, I don't sleep for days at a time," I told him as I carried Yukiko in my arms, her head tucked into my chest.

"You're a growing kid, you need to sleep if you want to grow up," he said dismissing me, "oh, and make sure you and her are in separate beds. Got that?"

I snorted, "yeah yeah. Night Tota."

"Night Yami," he replied.

 **The next day:**

We reached Sunny island later that originally estimated. It took us all morning to get to the island. By noon we found the mouth fo the river that took us inland.

Zabuza stood at the bow of the ship and faced us, everyone was on deck, even Yukiko, who was sticking closely to me as she still had trouble trusting everyone else, especially now since they all wore masks.

"This river will eventually taper in around 10 kilometers in," Zabuza said as he pointed at a pair of mountains off in the horizon, "we'll reach those mountains and get onto dry land and reach a small town there names Shichibu. Once there we can find more information about what's happening and where we need to go to find the resistance."

"Lord Zabuza," Haku suddenly spoke as she looked over the railing, "look."

We all watched as a bloody stump of a hand floated down the river, hitting the side of our boat loudly. Yukiko shrieked as she moved behind me, watching the floating arm float away in horror.

"It looks like the battle started without us," 1 replied and he looked further ahead, bodies slowly coming around the riverbend. One wore a blue sash around his forehead while another had the Kiri headband, "the resistance and Kiri...looks like the war came sooner than we thought. We need to hurry up! Zabuza what's the plan?"

"We fight," he growled, "the bodies look fresh maybe five minutes ahead? Have the boat dock by the river side and serve as a base. Haku, you and the water users stay here with the healers and Lady Karei, keep everyone here safe. The rest of us will be fighting."

"Here," I took out the blue kimono I wore while under cover and tore off several stretches of cloth, "ties these around your heads so the resistance knows we're friends."

"Good thinking kid," Zabuza replied as he removed his headband while putting on a blue band and, an act copied by everyone else, each wearing the bandana over their masks.

Slowly the boat turned the bend in the river and suddenly a giant smoking and wet battle field stood before us. It was a sloping plain, with a fortress on the top of the mountain that was reduced to nothing more than rubble.

The rebels had the higher ground while the Kiri ninjas refused to give up, the sound of metal clashing metal clearly heard from even here. They were slaughtering each other, fighting like monsters, out for blood.

"We need to move," 1 ordered, "Yami, how many can you hit."

I took out my chakra metal trench knives from my inventory and channeled wind chakra into it causing them to glow with a blue aura, "I can get them all to stop fighting, either by removing an arm or disabling them."

"What?! No! Yami you can't possible fight in that! You'll die!" Yukiko cried out.

"Oh, looks like someone's got a girlfriend," 5 snickered.

I sighed, "Yuki, I'll be fine, I told you didn't I? I'm a ninja," I grinned, "it's what I do."

"But-"

"We don't' have time for this," 1 spoke, "5, 6 and everyone under them move out to the South, 2, 3, 4 and everyone under them move to the North with Zabuza and I, we'll surround them!"

"Yes sir!" we nodded as the boat slowly docked.

"Alright Flash, show us what you got," 1 nodded at me.

I threw off my cloak and jumped onto dry land. My hands moved like a blur, ending with the final seal for what is quickly becoming my favorite jutsu "Swift Release: Speed up times 10!" And the moment my feet touched the ground, I vanished in a blur.

The battle field was a nightmare, people's guts spilling out, their blood baptising the ground like holy water on a baby. And I swear I would have thrown up in my mouth if I hadn't have Gamer's mind pushing me forward.

There were at least a hundred people here, all chunin level or higher. I couldn't afford being nice, I couldn't spare their lives. But...I could try.

I charged at the first Kiri ninja, moving behind his distracted form to cut off his arms, both of them. I didn't bother sticking around to see how much damage I had down or if he was still alive.

I just kept going.

I slashed with the wind enhanced chakra trench knives, cleaving them apart, if not maintaining them. If nothing else, I distracted them, just long enough for their opponents to kill them.

I moved towards the South side, as that's where the Kiri ninjas came from. Cut into their ankles, legs, arms and sometime even eyes. They were all quick to fall, blood staining my hands and cloak.

"You bastard!" I turned to see a Kiri ninja moving just as fast as I was. He was a jonin, his level 68. He was merciless in his attacks, trying to stab my throat with a kunai. I dodged, I was impressed, for him to keep up with me at this level? It was impressive. But he was still slightly sluggish, meaning I could end this easily.

"Enough," I used a trench knife to trap his kunai hand for one moment before tackling him with my shoulder, pushing him back. He came charging right back at me, but the moment he wasted, was enough for me to use my second jutsu of the day, "Swift Release: Speed up times 100!"

He couldn't even see me then.

This jutsu used to take a lot out of me. It used to be almost impossible to maintain. But that was before I leveled up with 300 CHA and 250 CC. That gave a regeneration rate of 105% every 30 seconds, allowing me to produce 2000 CP every ten seconds. Meaning I didn't even have to sweat it.

The man's arms flew off his body. I couldn't kill him because even beheading wouldn't result in his death if his HP wasn't zero, thanks to the game's logic. So I had to settle for maiming the man.

And then I moved to the rest of the Kiri ninjas. They were coming through a valley pass, slowly horrified looks came upon their faces. They looked over my shoulder and I saw what they saw. A trail of bodies, so fresh the blood spilt hadn't even touched the ground yet. I had killed so many...so many people….no, I can't do it anymore. I'm not a monster...maybe this will convince them to give up.

I made five shadow clones, each with 200 CP, they all moved around the ninja's in the valley, surrounding them, making the seals for Scorch Release: Dragon's Breath jutsu. And then, I canceled my Swift release jutsu.

They all gasped as to them it seemed like I just killed half their ranks and stopped before them, arms covered in blood. I looked at them with cold looks, I could feel the fear, the rage.

I held up my fingers and pointed at my clones, they were cautious as a few turned to see them, the more cautious of them never left my eyes.

"They can kill you all in less than a second," I spoke, "it wouldn't even take them long to do that. It would be over," I snapped my fingers, "like that."

"M-monster!" a Kiri ninja cried out.

"I didn't aim to kill a single person behind me," I looked over, seeing most of the resistance fighter stop their fight the moment their opponent was delimbed it hurt, taking them down instead of killing them, "I don't like killing. But….if you force me too, I won't hesitate. So...I'll give you one choice. Surrender," I let my guilt build up in the form of a lone tear as I spoke in a quavering voice, "please. Just...don't make me do this."

The head of the small army looked at me, his face aghast as he looked at the tears rolling down my face. Was he wondering why a ninja cried? Or could he not believe a monster could feel remorse.

Slowly, they looked at each other, and they dropped their weapons, putting their hands up into the air.

"Don't resist," I told them as my clones came down and began sealing them, making most of them drop down unconscious, while a few of the stronger ones resisted it enough to stay on their feet.

"That was..." I turned and saw my team behind me, the resistance fighters behind them. One had spoken, he spoke again with a shaking voice, "a-are you alright Yami?"

"Yeah...I'm fine," I walked away, ignoring their looks, I couldn't stand to see the sight of battle anymore.

Ping!

 **You have spared 42 enemies! Gain +42 PP and 42 points!**

Ping!

 **You have killed 120 enemies!**

 **Average: 2,560 EXP**

 **Total EXP gained from kills: 307,200 EXP!**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Yami, Protector of Hono**

 **Level- 45 (302,1000/70,100)**

 **HP- 9,550/9,550 (+20)**

 **SP- 5,050/5,050**

 **CP- 6,625/6,625**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100%**

 **SCORCH- 100% SWIFT- 100%**

 **POWER- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- 150 (+5)**

 **VIT- 100**

 **DEX- 100**

 **INT- 100 (+2)**

 **CHA- 300**

 **CC- 250**

 **LUC- 100 (+5)**

Ping!

 **Conditions have been meet: Fire 100% control, Lightning 100% control. Would you like to unlock a keki genkai!**

 **FIRE + LIGHTNING = PLASMA**

 **Or unlock another element?**

 **Earth**

 **Water**

I can't deal with this damn new elements anymore. I'll stick to the basics. I'm in Kiri right? I could use some water jutsus. So I selected water.

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Yami, Protector of Hono**

 **Level- 45 (302,1000/70,100)**

 **HP- 10,100/10,100 (+20)**

 **SP- 5,325/5,325**

 **CP- 7,450/7,450**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100% WATER- 60%**

… **..**

Wait, I have a 60% control rate?! What the fuck?!

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

My water control rate had risen to 100%, I gained even more options!

 **WIND + LIGHTNING + WATER = FORCE**

 **FIRE + LIGHTNING = PLASMA**

 **FIRE + WATER = BOIL**

 **WIND + WATER = ICE**

 **WATER + LIGHTNING = STORM**

 **Or unlock another element?**

 **Earth**

I chose Earth, might as well unlock all of them;

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

And just like that, Earth release became 100%. And this time, since I unlocked all of the basic elements, I got a whole list of kekkai genkais, and kekai toutas

 **WIND + LIGHTNING + WATER = FORCE**

 **LIGHTNING + EARTH + WATER = GRAVITY**

 **EARTH + FIRE + WATER = LIFE**

 **FIRE + EARTH + WIND = DUST**

 **FIRE + LIGHTNING = PLASMA**

 **FIRE + WATER = BOIL**

 **WIND + WATER = ICE**

 **WATER + LIGHTNING = STORM**

 **EARTH + FIRE = LAVA**

 **EARTH + WIND = MAGNET**

 **EARTH + WATER = WOOD**

 **EARTH + LIGHTNING = EXPLOSION**

I sighed, might as well go with something familiar...like wood release.

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Yami, Protector of Hono**

 **Level- 49 (12,7000/77,400)**

 **HP- 11,750/11,750 (+20)**

 **SP- 5,850/5,850**

 **CP- 9,925/9,925**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100% WATER- 100% EARTH- 100%**

 **SCORCH- 100% SWIFT- 100% WOOD- 60%**

 **POWER- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- 150 (+5)**

 **VIT- 100**

 **DEX- 100**

 **INT- 100 (+2)**

 **CHA- 300**

 **CC- 250**

 **LUC- 100 (+5)**

 **Points- 72**

 **Perk Points- 431**

I sighed, I need a lot of time to process all of this. For now I dismissed the status message and turned around and sat on a boulder, looking at the gathering of the masked Konoha ninjas and the resistance fighters.

"Now! Make way!" three jonin level ninja came down, the resistance fighters giving him plenty of space. He looked at us, all of us, before his eyes landed on Zabuza, "lord Z-zabuza?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to help Kiri, like I've been sworn to do," Zabuza said putting his blade away, it was stained with blood, guess he got a few people in huh?

"A-and these men?" the jonin, Wagyu, asked.

"They are from Konoha," Zabuza motioned to 1, "he's in charge of them. I spoke with the Hokage, he has agreed to help us fight back. They are on our side against the Mizukage."

"Konoha is willing to fight for us?!"

"Woah! Those tree huggers aren't half bad!"

The people began to whisper to each other, before Wagyu silenced them with a glare. With all of them silent he turned to 1, "how many men did you bring?"

"31," he replied.

"That won't be enough," Wagyu replied with a snarl.

"Will it?" 1 looked over his shoulder at me, I gave a neutral mask, I wasn't in the mood.

"What is he?" a Kiri ninja asked, his voice shaking, "he just killed them all! Like they were nothing! We couldn't even see him! Even lord Fitoruma! The fastest jonin of Kiri couldn't stop him!"

Everyone turned to me, the Konoha ninjas moving around me protectively. "It's fine," I pushed 4 and 5 aside to step before them, "my name is Yami, I'm a ninja of Konoha, the Second Flash. And all you have to know, is that my team and I are going to make sure this war stops. For good. And that's a promise."

* * *

 **There you go, another chapter. And stop being so thirsty, it just adds on to the pressure you know. Anyway, this is the begining to one of the major arcs I was planning...enjoy. Sigh, I don't even know why I make AN anymore, pointless...**


	18. Suppon Nabe

"So in exchange for you help, the new Mizukage we place will have to agree to a peace treaty with Konoha?" Wagyu asked with a raised eyebrow.

1 nodded, "that is correct."

"And why exactly is that?" another resistance fighter asked as he leaned down on the table we all gathered behind.

After the battle was over the captured ninjas were put into the dungeon of the fortress the resistance used. The fort was cracking apart, but luckily a few ninjas knew Earth release and could fix up the whole place quickly. Damn, I really need to learn some Earth Release jutsu.

"Konoha needs more allies," 1 explained, "we would like it if we weren't threatened with war every decade or so. Hence, an alliance with Kiri can discourage the more moron of people from attacking us."

"Will this mean we're allied with your allies as well?" Wagyu asked.

1 shrugged, "it's not for me to say, nor your too decided. I'm assuming you aren't the leader of the resistance, yes?"

Wagyu raised an eyebrow, "and why do you think that is?"

"Because you would be far away from the battle if you were," 2 explained, "a Kage is a leader, you act more like a general."

The rebels looked at each other, clearly looking uncomfortable at the idea of showing their cards. They spoke to each other in hushed tones, whatever, I had other shit to do. I opened my status and looked at all the points I had.

I had 72, I needed use them;

 **STR- 162 (+5)**

 **VIT- 110**

 **DEX- 110**

 **INT- 110 (+2)**

 **CHA- 330**

 **CC- 250**

 **LUC- 100 (+5)**

 **Points- 0**

And then I opened my perk list to see what I could buy.

 **Snake Catcher- +10% more damage dealt to snake lovers (Conditions to unlock- Gain over -60 REP with a snake love.) Cost- 5 PP**

 **Uchiha Genjutsu- Genjutsu 10% more likely to succeed(Conditions to unlock- Gain over 60 REP with an Uchiha.) Cost- 20 PP**

Hm, I think I got that one from Itachi. I see, even though he respected me, I didn't know that until I met him, meaning I could have unlocked some perk without knowing!

 **Shark killer- +10% more damage dealt to members of the Hoshigaki clan (Conditions to unlock- Gain over -60 REP with a member of the Hoshigaki clan) Cost- 5 PP**

 **A General's Orders- Unlocks party EXP share system! (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 80 REP with a general of an army) Cost- 50 PP**

Okay, this one I definitely must have gotten from the general of the Hono army, there's no other way about it.

 **(Kisame) Eternal rival- Gain a second sense when it comes to the presence of Kisame Hoshigaki. (Conditions to unlock- Gain -100 REP with Kisame Hoshigaki) Cost- 5 PP**

 **ANBU Stealth- -20% chance towards getting caught while sneaking around. (Conditions to unlock- Gain 100 REP) Cost- 20 PP**

Okay, not much to go on, but whatever, I want them all! So I spent 105 PP and got all of them listed into my perk list.

There, not bad. I then returned to the argument the two sides were having, it was honestly boring watching these old men argue about whether they could trust us or not, honestly, it was. I didn't even pay attention after the fifth time the resistance fighters asked us if we were Kiri spies, these fools.

"So who's leading the rebels?" Zabuza asked, "is it one of the seven swordsman?"

Wagyu shook his head, "no. It's Mei Terumi, the heiress of the Terumi clan."

Zabuza's eyes widened, "M-Mei?! She's leading you all?!"

"You know her?" I asked, alerting everyone to the fact that I was actually present in the room.

Zabuza turned and nodded, "yeah. She's….scary. Se once threatened to melt...a sensitive area of my body off."

"That's because you cheated on her with someone ninja from Kumo," a jonin resistance fighter said causing everyone to chuckle while Zabuza growled threateningly at the man.

"Where is Mei Terumi now?" 1 asked.

"In Sky island," Wagyu replied, "she's currently getting ready to lead an attack on Lightning island...we were actually supposed to go join her. We expected out stronghold to fall but, well, thanks to..." he looked at me.

"Yami," I supplied.

He nodded, "right...well, thanks to your incredibly powerful genin over there we managed to survive. This will change our plans a little, but for the better. We already set a message to Mei about all of you, I'm sure she'll want to meet up."

"He's not a genin," Zabuza put in, "he's a jonin."

"A-a jonin?!" they all looked at me in surprise.

"I suppose that would make sense," Wagyu, the only one who didn't overreact, "someone that powerful can't be a chunin, it would be an insult to his skills. You tree hugger sure are lucky, but you better be careful, wasn't the last prodigy you had a clan killer?"

"I'm not Itachi Uchiha," I snapped, "nor will I ever be him."

"From what I saw you do today kid, I highly doubt that," a chunin resistance fighter put in.

I looked at him, "how many people did I kill?" I asked knowing the answer.

"A hundred," he shrugged.

"A hundred a twenty, exactly," I corrected him, "and while I did kill so many, I spared the lives of 42 people. And got at least two hundred more of the Kiri ninjas in the clearing to surrender without another drop spilt. If I was Itachi Uchiha, I would have killed them without question."

"And by being so lenient with your blade we now have another problem," Wagyu sighed, "the dungeons are full. We have fifty percent of all our men keeping tabs on the prisoners, they're more of a hindrance than anything else. It would be quicker to kill them."

A young looking genin level resistance fighter looked horrified-but we can't! They're our allies! It's not their fault they have to obey the Mizukage's orders!"

"-Shut up kid," a chunin snapped, "what would rather do? Spare them so that they can come back and kill us again?!"

"No but-"

"It's us or them kid, it's that simple," Wagyu sighed, "I wish we didn't do this but...it has to be done."

I didn't like it, I didn't spare their lives only for another execution! I...I have to do something! But what can I do? If only I can store them away for sometime until they can decide what to do with them later! But I can't under a storage scroll, it's not designed to store a living being! But what about….my inventory!

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find a way to spare their lives!**

 **Rewards:**

 **10,000 EXP!**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I selected yes and spoke up, "I think I have a solution."

"Oh? And what is it?" they asked turning to me.

"Give me ten minutes," I activated Swift release speed up times 10 and vanished out of the fort, rushing into the forest next to the fort, looking for a live creature to test on. Quickly I found a rabbit I could use.

I grabbed it and canceled my jutsu, immediately the little mamale tried to escape, but I had it's ears in a vice, it couldn't even move. I opened my inventory and put it inside. I waited five minutes, until I was sure it would be dead because of the lack of oxygen and took it out.

Immediately it began to try and escape again. I dropped the rabbit and watched it run away. I gave chase with my normal speed, watching as it tried to run away. It's brain activity was normal, doesn't look like the status like nature it was in inside my inventory effected it in any way.

I grinned before I flash back into the for, I left a marker right where I was standing. I appeared in the war room once again, startling everyone.

"What the-how did you do that?!" a chunin growled.

"I can take care of your prisoner problem without killing them," I informed them, "they'll be unharmed and they won't take up any of your time."

"How?" Wagyu asked.

"I have a special storage seal," I explained, "I can't give you any details, but it allows me to store a human life, putting them under a form of temporal status, for them it will be like time stopped. Is this good enough?"

 **Lie successful!**

The young resistance fighter nodded frantically while the others whispered amongst themselves before agreeing as well. Finally all eyes on Wagyu who kept glaring at me. Finally he sighed and nodded, "it's fine. Come with me, I'll show you to the dungeons."

We all followed him, I guess they were curious about my new 'seal'. We went two floors and there in cells filled to the brim were over two hundred captured Kiri ninjas. The injured had been patched up as best as they could. Obviously the resistance didn't want to waste medicine on these people.

Wagyu motioned a gaurd to open the door and pull a prisoner out. He was pushed towards me, he looked scared, he couldn't even meet my eyes. I pushed his shoulders and put my arms behind his knees, carrying him up. The man looked confused as to why I was carrying him like a bride, even the people behind me snickered.

I ignored them all and opened my inventory, tossing the man inside. The people gasped as the man vanished into nothing.

"You bastard!" a capture jonin cried out, "can't you at least give us a proper execution?! You have to have this monster do it?!"

"Where did he go?" Wagyu asked.

"I told you," I looked at man, "he's in status."

"Can you bring him back?" 1 asked curiously.

I nodded as I reached into the inventory and pulled him out. Immediately he began to flinch as he looked around, "w-what was that?"

"What did you see?" Wagyu asked moving before the flinching man.

"I...did I go somewhere?" the prisoner asked.

"He didn't experience time moving at all," I told them, "it's a new seal I developed to store away injured people, keeping them alive until we can reach a medic."

"Or give you the ability to transport entire armies by yourself," Zabuza hissed, "you just keep getting more and more dangerous kid."

"I'm going to be the shadow of the future Hokage one day," I smirked, "so you better not piss me off."

"The future Hokage?" 8 asked, "who?"

I turned to her and smiled, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ha!" 5 chuckled, "the day that kid becomes the Hokage is the day I'll become a cat lover!"

I shrugged, "I look forward to that. Now, shall I continue? Or what?"

"C-continue," Wagyu said worried as he stepped back.

It took me five hours to put them all away. Yes, four freaking hours. It took a minute to put away each person, yes a full minute, and that's if they were cooperating. It took three men to restrain a person and ring them to me. It was honestly a pain in the ass, but it had to be done.

After I was done we all gathered in the war room again, this time the conversation became about what to do with Yukiko.

"What do I care about some stray you pick up," Wagyu snorted, "do whatever you wish with her."

"You might not want to say that Wagyu," Zabuza snorted.

"And why not?" a chunin asked.

"Because she's a Karei, I'm guessing, the last one," cme the swordsman cool reply.

"W-what?!" Wagyu eyes winded, "how?!"

"We found her being kidnapped by a squad of Kiri ninjas," 1 admitted, "she's safe and sound."

"We must see her!" Wagyu said, "where is she?!"

"On our boat," 8 replied.

"We'll take you," 1 nodded as we all took off, the resistance fighters rushing towards the boat as fast as they could. I saw them leap onto the deck with 1 and Zabuza leading the charge.

"Stand down 2.1, 2.2," I heared 1 order, "they're are just here to see the Karei girl."

"Where Is she?! I demand to see her!"

I stepped on the boat I immediately spotted Yukiko's fearful face turn to me, running to behind me as she clutched my back, scared.

I sighed as I turned to Wagyu, "you're scaring her, stop it."

The man blinked, "she's a Karei! One of the greatest clans of Kiri! She has nothing to fear from us!"

I sighed, "yeah, well the last Kiri ninja she saw tried to kidnap her," I turned around to her and smiled, "are you alright?"

Yukiko nodded slowly , "y-yes. I'm sorry...are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

5 chuckled, "him? Hurt? Please. You should be worried about everyone else girl."

I shot the man a glare before turning to Yukiko and smiling, "I'm fine Yuki, I didn't get a scratch on me."

Yukiko nodded, "g-good."

"Is this fearful girl really a Karei?" Wagyu asked, "she has no strength to her, and her hair...surely by now it should have changed?"

"She's not a ninja, she's a civilian," I told them with a glare, "she's been raised as an orphan, unaware of her history. And whose fault is that I wonder."

"What are you insinuating boy?" a chunin growled.

"I'm sayin you have no right to demand anything of her when you morons are the reason the blood war got as bad as it did. Her family paid the price, so you have no right to expect her to be anything but what you allowed her to become."

The older ninjas looked away ashamed, my words struck true. But the younger ones, they looked pissed off.

"But is she really a Karei?" a younger ninja asked, "she doesn't look like it."

I narrowed my eyes, I was about to speak when Yukiko beat me to it, "a-and if I was a Karei, what will you do to me?"

"What?" the ninja asked, blinking in surprise.

"I-if I am a Karei, what will you do to me?" she voice soudning harder, "will you do what Kiri wants to do? Use me to bare you fighters?"

"W-what?! No! We would never do such a thing!" Wagyu protested, "if you were indeed a Karei we would help you get back your ancestral seat! We would ask for your help in fighting back the Mizukage! We would not lay a hand on you!"

"S-so you wish to use me? As a weapon?"

"No! As a symbol! Kiri was is the birthright of a Karei! As such you could be the new face of the rebellion! Help our leader gain over more people to our side!"

"So not a weapon, b-but a symbol," Yukiko glared at them from behind, "I never want to made to do something I don't like!"

"Then what do you want kid?" Zabuza asked in an amused tone.

"I...I," she looked at me and then 2.1 and 2.2, "I want to be free! I don't want to be in this land anymore! I hate it! I want to go the the Leaf with Yami and the others! I want to see the Hokage monument and it's many faces! I want to eat ramen and I-and I want to see the world!"

"You bastards," Wagyu growled, "you brainwashed her! You're trying to steal the blood of a founding member of Kiri?! Unacceptable! I'll have your heads for this!"

"Hey now, don't go making an bold claims," 6 replied as everyone, myself included, spiked out Killing Intent at the resistance fighters.

"How about this," Zabuza spoke up, "even if the girl wants to go to Konoha, she can't without the rest of them, and the team can't leave until the mission is over. So how about she stays, with us, until Kiri gets liberated. You have until tell to convince her to stay, and by the time the war is over, if we lose or win, the choice will be out of our hands. Sounds fair?"

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Bring Yukiko to Konoha!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **2,000 EXP!**

 **Failure:**

 **-20 REP with Yukiko**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I sighed, it was a decent enough mission sure, but I wasn't interested in forcing her to come to Konoha, it would cause to much problems is Kiri thought I was manipulating her. So I declined the mission.

Yukiko nodded, "I won't change my mind! So you can try whatever you want!"

Wagyu growled, "I'll speak to Mei about this, she'll know what to do. Until then," he glared at me, "keep her safe."

And with that the resistance fighters vanished in a burst of mist. Zabuza sighed scratching his hair as he turned to Yukiko, "you're one big pain in my ass princess."

Yukiko looked down ashamed, "s-sorry."

Zabuza clicked his teeth, "it's fine. Just...make sure you accept the choice you decide to make. You don't want second thoughts with things like this."

Yukiko nodded, "r-right!" she latched onto my arm tightly, "I'm going with Yami no matter what!"

"Oh great, young love," 8 sighed as she ruffled my hair and walked away, "don't go making my babies you here?"

"S-shut up!" I growled causing everyone else to laugh and Yukiko looking confused, guess she wasn' old enough to understand what was happening.

They all set out for be, leaving me and Yukiko alone. I took this chance and turned to her and asked, "Yukiko...why me?"

She looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"Why are you coming with me?" I asked her.

"Because...you're the first person who asked me what my name was, my real name. Not a family name I didn't know I had until a few days ago," she smiled, "you're the only one who wanted Yukiko, not lady Karei...whoever that's supposed to be."

I smiled, "is that so...fine, but I'm warning you, Naruto snores, so you're going to have to sleep with earplugs on." Yukiko chuckled as we spent the rest of the night talking about Konoha and all the things she could do once she came there.

Soon she got sleepy and went to bed, leaving me alone in the night. Alone...with nothing but the thought of all the people I was forced into killing.

 **A week later:**

"Sky island is just up ahead," 1 informed us as we sailed behind a large brigade of boats, "we'll be arriving in ten minutes! Everyone get ready!"

I nodded as I turned to Yukiko, who looked unsure about everything happening. I squeezed her hand, "hey, it's going to be fine. I promise."

Yuki turned to me and smiled, "r-right! Thanks Yami."

I nodded as I turned around, walking below deck into my room. I gathered all my gear and weapons, arming myself for the meeting with Mei Terumi, the future fifth Mizukage.

It had been a week since we reached Sunny island and in that week the rebels managed to pack up everything they had on hand and skipped town, it wasn't profitable to defend that place anymore.

So while Sunny island wasn't owned by the Rebels, Kiri asl didn't have a foothold in it, thanks to the fact that I had all their forces on the island currently in my inventory.

When I came out the coast line was visible from the horizon. No one said a thing as we watched the island's coast come closer. And there hidden between two cliff sides was a harbour with ninjas on the docks, armed and ready.

The head boat of the resistance fighters docked first. I used my 8.0 Eyesight to and zoomed in on the far away bay, seeing Wagyu come out of the boat and be greeted with cheers by the ninjas on the dock.

Slowly the small armed group parted as a woman walked out. She was dressed in a blue kimono that exposed her legs and gave an ample view of her breasts. She had bright red hair, kind of sexy really, and bangs that covered one half of her face.

They talked, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw the woman look over at our ship. We were then given the signal to com forward, in the way of a red firework being launched into the sky.

We sailed towards the dock, the ninjas looked nervous as we dropped down on the docks. I looked over, the busty red head smiled at us, she had green eyes similar to Sakura's and a body any woman would kill for.

 **Mei Terumi, Resistance Leader**

 **Lv- 84**

 **REP- 10**

Zabuza got off the boat first with Haku by his side. He looked up at Mei, the woman's stare turned cold. "Mie," Zabuza nodded.

"Momoshi," Mie replied frostily, "it is….good to see a Swordsman of the Mist return."

"Really? I'm surprised you're happy, last I remember you were trying to melt my face off," he snorted.

Mie smiled turned cruel, "the next time don't cheat on me with some skank."

1 stepped off next, he motioned me to join him as we both took the lead, the others following behind closely with Yukiko in the back, flanked by 5 and 6.

Mei looked at us and smiled, "and you must be the forces Konoha sent to aide us," he gave a short bow, "on behalf of the resistance, I thank you."

1 and I matched the bow, "we're happy to be of assistance," 1 replied.

Mie nodded and turned to me, "oh, aren't you a cute one. What's your name cutie?"

I smiled, "Yami."

"Ah, the infamous second flash of Konoha," Mie nodded, "well, I'm glad to see the Hokage sent me his best. I heard you were responsible for saving the lives of my men on Sunny island, you have my thanks."

I nodded, "you're welcome ma'am."

"I also heard you had a member of my Land's founding clan members in your company," she said smiling.

1 nodded, "yes, that is true," he turned around and motioned them to bring Yukiko forward. The konoha ninjas moved aside, allowing the girl to come forward.

She looked at 1 with a glare before turning to me, looking scared. I smiled back and extended my hand, which she took, moving forward to face Mie, who's smile hadn't faltered one bit.

"So, what's your name?" Mie asked with a pleasant enough smile.

"K-Karei," Yukiko replied, knowing that's what Mie want to know.

"No, I know that silly," she chuckled, "I meant your real name, mines Mie."

Yukiko's eyes widened, "I-I'm Yukiko."

Mie smiled, "that's better. So, I hear you can change your hair, is that true?"

Yuki nodded, "y-yes."

"Cool! Could you show me?"

I rolled my eyes, she was talking down to her like she was a kid. Did she really expect- "s-sure," Yukiko nodded as she closed her eyes and allowed chakra to flow out, changing her hair snow white.

I blinked and sighed as I rubbed my nose, 'right, she's a twelve year old civilian, I forgot.'

"That's so cool!" Mie said with a bright smile, "you know, I have a special power too!"

"Really? What?" Yukiko asked with quietly held back interest.

"I can spit out magam! Here watch!" Mie moved through several hand seals slowly and turned to the sea, spitting out a gob of magma that hissed as it sank into the water, turning into stone as steam came pouring out.

I snorted, "guess you really are the hottest woman in Kiri," I couldn't resist.

Mei raised an eyebrow, "did you just try to hit on me?"

"Did I succeed?"

Ping!

 **+5 REP!**

Mie smiled, "cute, come, I'll show you to our base," she motioned us to follow as she made her way through the crowd of gathered ninjas.

We walked into a giant valley that was hidden by a thick fog. I could barely see through the air, but from what I could see it was a pretty small village. Not even worth mentioning, unless you counted the hundreds of ninjas I found campin around.

Mie led us to a town hall in the middle of the village. The inside was a military camp, a giant table and on it maps and other valuable data that was quickly cleared out and taken away from our sight.

Mie sat down at the table, Wagyu and several other jonin commanders sitting down next to her while Zabuza and 1 stand before her, being our representatives.

Mie smiled and turned to Yukiko, "please Yuki, sit."

"T-thank you," she nodded as she sat down in the seat before me, sending everyone gathered a worried look.

"Now," Mie smiled, "shall we begin?"

"Before we do, I have something to say," Zabuza spoke up as he turned to me, "kid, the sword."

I glared at him, "the Hokage was clear, Kiri only gains the sword after you're war ends, not a moment before."

"This isn't the time brat," Zabuza growled, "we need every advantage we can get, give it, now!"

I rolled my eyes, "sorry, but I have my orders."

"What is going on here Zabuza? Explain," Mei frowned.

The demon huffed, "the kid managed to steal Samehada from Kisame, he currently has it in his position."

"Y-you have one of the legendary swords?!" Wagyu cried out.

1 turned to me, "why wasn't I told of this?"

I grumbled, "the Hokage didn't want this information getting out, obviously Zabuza disagreed."

"He isn't my Hokage," the man shrugged.

"The Samehada is the treasure of Kiri Yami," Mei spoke up, her voice sounding pleading, "it belongs with us."

"And I'll give it to you," I nodded, "but not until Kiri gains freedom and a suitable replacement has been found. The sword is attached to Kisame, and it is sentient, the moment I take it out it'll try to escape. So you'll need a way to control it and a new owner."

Mei and the others frowned, the woman nodded, "we have few candidates in mind and a seal method to contain the sword until they are ready. If you give us the blade we can begin training them, and eventually we will have three of seven blades on our side."

"Three? Which one do you have?" Zabuza asked.

"Hiramekarei, it's now owned by a chunin named Chojuro, he's….competent," Mei sighed before turning to me, "but if we had Samehada, then it could mean an advantage in our favour."

I took a deep breath and let it out, "I'm sorry, but my Kage gave me orders to keep the sword until you all win. And, if you need some stupid ancient sword to gain freedom, then you haven't earned it at all. You wish to gain equality for all? Then you can't do that with a relique that's famous for creating a world where that's not possible. Fight for the new world, show me you're worthy of it, and I'll give it to you on a fucking red pillow cover the moment you win. How's that for a deal?"

"Who the hell are you to decide that?!" a jonin cried out, "you aren't a member of our Land! You're a foreigner who has no right-"

"-Enough!" Mei snapped, "sit down, shut up, or I'll kill you." the man gulped at her gallery apologizing before sitting down, the others snickering at him.

Mei turned to me, and for a moment I feared she was going to try an attack, but then, she smiled. She nodded, "you are correct. We lost the sword, we lost the right to use it. Having a foreigner just give it back to us is insulting. What's next? Have them fight for us? Have them earn our freedom for us? No, we will earn it. Very well Yami of Konoha, keep the blade, but swear to return it on the eve of our freedom, is that something I can ask you to do?"

I nodded, "yes madam Mei, those are my orders, I'll gladly give it to you then."

"Good," she smiled, "now, without further interruptions, let's continue onto the war plans. Yes?"

Zabuza nodded, "lets. What's the plan?"

"We have in our control only two islands," Mie explained, "after you left Sunny island though Kiri sent more ninjas to take i over, which honestly is for the best, this way they spread themselves out thin, giving us a leg up on the battlefield."

Mei displayed the map on the table. The center Island, Kiri, was covered with ten blue flags, each with a hundred number on it, meaning the main island had a thousand ninjas in it.

Sunny, the island closest to Kiri, hence when Kiri wanted to reclaim it so badly, had five flags, around five hundred ninjas in it. Lighting, which was just East of Sunny island, had five flags in it and Mist, which was East of Lightning, had five flags as well, reasonably well guarded.

There were 30 red flags on Sunny island, which meant the rebels had three thousand people on this island, and twenty flags were spread out on the Storm island, which was North of Kiri, surrounded by the two neutral islands.

"How is Ao doing on getting Rain island and Cloud island to join us?" Mike asked one of her lieutenants.

"He's not making any progress to change their minds," the man to her right sighed, "he claims they don't believe we can win, and choose to remain neutral to side with the winner."

"Can't we do anything to convince them otherwise?" Wagyu asked.

"Well….I suppose if we can show the tides of war is turning to our favour that could convince them," the man hummed.

Mie looked at the map and hummed, "we can launch an attack on Lightning island and Sunny island, reclaiming the latter and bringing down the Kiri in the former."

"If you're going to just reclaim it why didn't' you just stay there?" 8 asked with a snort, "it seems like a waste of energy and manpower now."

"You would be well to watch your tough tree hugger," Mike's right hand man snarled, his name was Reigo, "we are aware how to fight wars, we don't need you to teach us."

8 snarled but said nothing. Zabuza then spoke up, "he isn't wrong. Why did you draw back? This seems like just a waste now. We had the fort, we captured most of tier men, now it just seems like a waste."

"Our own men were injured," Mei spoke, "I wasn't going to risk their lives for a pile of rocks. Besides, if we land on Sunny once more we don't have to attack them, the moment hears of us, they will coming running right for us."

I groaned, it was a smart plan but poorly executed. If it was me I would have sent a boat of fresh men to replace the injured on the island and have the people there defend it until that time. That way one could replace the people without losing their footing. But then again Mei didn't really seem like a general, more like a paragon if nothing else.

"So is that our next move? Reclaim Sunny and fight in Lightning?" Wagyu asked curiously.

Mei nodded, "yes, it is. A thousand men will go to Lighting, five hundred to Sunny and another five hundred will travel to Kiri, to begin taking out the edges of Kiri's forces, gaining a foothold in the land."

"Where do we fit in all this?" 1 asked.

Mei smiled as she pointed at Sunny, "I would like you all to help recapture Sunny and then come to Kiri, hopefully by then the team there will have gained a foothold for you all."

1 nodded, "sounds good."

They spent the rest of the day talking about the particulars and what they had to accomplish. I stayed silent and listened, keeping an eye on all the people gathered. And then when everything was done we broke for the night, with us Konoha ninjas given a large tent near the edge of the town while Mei invited Yukiko to stay with her.

The girl wanted to stay with me, but after I encouraged her to try and make new friends she readily agreed.

 **A Month Later:**

Unfortunately, I couldn't just charge in and disarm everyone, literally and figuratively. This wasn't just about killing the enemy, it was about showing them that the resistance was powerful, and would win the heart and soul of Kiri.

And a Konoha ninja couldn't be seen helping out and fixing everything. So instead we were set up as support, mostly just making sure no one escaped, captured prisoner, and as for me in particular, I had the duty of storing away all the captured ninjas in my inventory.

1 and everyone else got super curious about this power of mine, but I refused to speak of it, telling them it was my jutsu, and they can go jump. The clan members were a little more understanding, while everyone else was just pissed off.

1 actually wrote to the Hokage to make him tell everyone how I did it, but Sarutobi was on my side as he refused stating that I had a unique bloodline that would allow me to form my own clan, eventually.

1 was a little pissed, but he accepted it as a fact. Hopefully.

Right now I have over 600 captured ninjas in my inventory. Yeah, that's a lot, I know. But i just grew over time and I never realised it.

Over the past month I did get training in from time to time;

 **Chakara thread, Lv- 40 (MAX)**

 **A concentrated thread of chakra that can be attached to manipulate certain objects.**

 **CP cost- 3 CP per minute per 1 feet**

 **Max length- 350 feet**

 **Chakra enhanced strength, Lv- 16 (0%)**

 **Channel chakra into different parts of your body and unleash it with pinpoint accuracy to cause a large amount of damage.**

 **CP cost- 80 per minute**

 **DMG: 16 X STR**

 **Disturbance style, Lv- 50 (90%)**

 **Akin to a warrior's dance performance, a user of this style is able to rapidly and relentlessly bombard their target with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch his opponents off-guard.**

 **DMG- +195 + STR + DEX**

 **Speed- 76% faster**

 **Flirting, Lv- 18 (80%)**

 **Your ability to charm your target to drop their gaurd, confuse them or getting them to like you.**

 **45% chance of it working (+40% from Ladies man) (+30% from nobel)**

 **+5 REP bonus if works**

 **Kunai techniques, Lv- 30 (MAX)**

 **Your ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

 **Aquaracy- 100%**

 **Bonus- 60% to DMG (+500% from Weapon's Master Perk)**

 **Lying, Lv- 25 (35%)**

 **You ability to lie to people without getting caught.**

 **50% chance of success (+30 from nobel)**

 **-20% if the lie is too unbelievable**

 **Lying, Lv- 25 (35%)**

 **You ability to lie to people without getting caught.**

 **50% chance of success (+30 from Nobel's Tongue perc)**

 **-20% if the lie is too unbelievable**

 **Medical knowledge, Lv- 15 (33%)**

 **Your knowledge about the human body.**

 **Chance of success- 56%**

 **Medical ninjutsu, Lv- 12 (28%)**

 **Your ability to heal wounds using chakra.**

 **Success rate- 42% + chance of success from medical knowledge**

 **Limit- C rank Poisons, bleeding, C rank level injuries.**

 **Shuriken techniques, Lv- 30 (MAX)**

 **Your ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

 **Aquaracy- 100%**

 **Bonus- 60% to DMG (+500% from Weapon's Master perk)**

 **Stealth, Lv- 32 (0%)**

 **Your ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

 **Chances of not getting spotted- 61% (+20% from ANBU stealth perk)**

 **For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you**

Yeah, I've had a productive month, since there's been nothing to do but fight and rest.

And thanks to the constant fighting I also gained another level;

 **Yami, Protector of Hono**

 **Level- 50 (1,000/82,900)**

 **HP- 12,350/12,350 (+20)**

 **SP- 6,150/6,150**

 **CP- 10,825/10,825**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100% WATER- 100% EARTH- 100%**

 **SCORCH- 100% SWIFT- 100% WOOD- 100%**

 **POWER- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- 165 (+5)**

 **VIT- 110**

 **DEX- 110**

 **INT- 110 (+2)**

 **CHA- 330**

 **CC- 250**

 **LUC- 102 (+5)**

 **Points- 0**

Which of course unlocked another element for me, this time I chose Lava, since I could probably ask Mei to teach me as a favour.

And since I was ten levels higher now, I gained a new ability thanks to my 'Hero Maker' perk;

 **Hero maker- Every 10 levels, randomly obtain a power from one of the heroes you have fictions heroes you have made.**

And the power I gained was….wait for it….

 **Underwater breathing- The ability to breath underwater**

Yeah...I got a power from Aquaman, which sucks. But...it was the ability to breath underwater! That was perfect power for this place! Just to test the powers out I took a swim underwater and stayed there for two hours, two freaking hours!

I haven't had a moment when this could be tactfully useful, but I swear I'll think of something! Either way, hopefully next time I'll get x-ray vision or something like that.

Since a month had passed I also gained my monthly lottery spin;

 **Monthly lottery!- Gain a chance to spin a prize wheel every month! Gain a valuable prize!**

This time I got something useful;

 **+10 Skill scroll!**

Useful, but for now I kept it away to use later, don't know when you might need it.

I also however did a little cheating. While in battle I actually grew bored at certain points, so bored in fact I wasn't even paying attention when I faced someone who was five levels weaker than me. So instead I decided to focus on other things, like jutsu stealing.

I wore my tinted goggles all the time now, it was odd for certain people, but I just gave the same lie about being able to track chakra movements and they believed me, thank God there wasn't a Hyuga among them to confirm my story.

Anyway, I used the goggles all the time now to hide the fact that I had my sharingan on to watch and steal the jutsus of other people. I managed to gain a plethora of new jutsus this way!

 **Water Release: Water Palm Wave, D rank**

 **Water Release: Great Water Drill, C rank**

 **Water Release: Hiding in Water, C rank**

 **Water Release: Surging Sea, C rank**

 **Water Release: Rampaging water, C rank**

 **Water Release: Surfing Strike, B rank**

 **Water Release: Running Water Spear, B rank**

 **Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, B rank**

 **Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, B rank**

 **Water Release: Water Severing Wave, A rank**

 **Water Release: Water Blade, A rank**

 **Water Release: Torrent Bullet, A rank**

 **Water Release: Water Dragon Whilrpool, A rank**

Unfortunately I couldn't get any other elements, though people did use fire and earth release jutsus. I wasn't that relaxed. I got what I could, usually it was some moron that tried to act high and might, lording his great jutsu over me and how I would die. Moron.

I stole their jutsu, watching them do it in expert detail, and then goaded them into showing me more. And then finally when I got bored, I kicked their ass.

Most of the others were too exhausted from the civil war, but thanks to Gamer's body I was unaffected and thanks to Gamer's Mind I was mentally unharmed, unlike the ninjas I was with who were slowly starting to show signs of stress from the constant battles.

Yukiko stayed with Mei, after politely asking me if it was alright. I honestly didn't care, plus if she stayed with her it would be much safer. Last I heard from her she was training to use her family's kekkai genkai, which was nice.

As the month came to a close, the Sunny island was once again in the hands of the Resistance, with all 500 of the enemy ninjas either dead, dying or inside my inventory. Tada!

Which is exactly why we were all on a boat sailing to the main island, where the resistance had gained a strong foothold in the South East side, 300 Km away from Kiri itself. They had set up a main battle front and even a base camp, so far things have been steady, hopefully now that everyone else is coming to that place, things can finally start to get interesting again.

I looked out into the sea and activated my 8.0 eyesight again, "the land is coming up," I called out from the bow of the ship.

"You have pretty good eyes kid," 8 grumbled. As we came up on the coat everyone was silent, we were nervous for the new fight ahead. We got off onto the docks and took off, I took the lead and kept a lookout for enemies as we made our way to the camp site.

We arrived late at night, the camp was made on top of a hill, looking down over a large flat plain that was covered with water, fire with it's core topography altered to an almost unrecognizable extent. I saw a few chunks of lava near the enemy side, I'm guessing Mei's already here.

We came into camp, got our identifications in order and then brought into our tents where the others rested while 1, 8, Zabuza and I were summoned to the main tent.

We entered and once again found Mei surrounded by her men pouring over a map of the Land o Water.

"...With Sunny and Lighting islands now ours we only have to finish up the rebellion in Mist, that would force Kiri to retreat into itself," Mei said with a bregrudeing smile.

"Reports have come in that the Mizukage has become nervous, he's planning a full front attack on us, we don't know when, but apparently he's gathering around a thousand chunins, two hundred jounins as well as coming himself," reported Wagyu, who was looking through several reports.

"How credible are these reports?" one jonin asked.

"Very," Zabuza spoke up alerting them to our preakness, "we captured a couple of ninjas a few days ago, they said the Mizukage was planning something big. It can happen very soon."

"The full moon," Mei spoke up, "it's in three days and Yagura always said an attack during the night was ideal for a ninja. He would do it then."

"Are you sure he won't attack earlier?" a concerned jonin asked.

Mei snorted, "he would have to be an idiot to do so. His men also got hurt in the last conflict, he'll be putting them all at risk is he attacks again so soon."

"So we have three days to prepare?" Poshu asked, an elderly jonin with a long beard.

"Yes, three days," Mei's eyes narrowed at the map, "but we can't wait that long. This town," she pointed at a town twenty kilometers away from our base, "it's called Shinshu, it has over five hundred civilians in it. So far the war has never spilled over, but I suspect if Yagura himself in coming for this then we'll be putting on a big fight. We need to evacuate it. That should be our priority."

"We can't spare any men," Wagyu sighed, "everyone is still tired from the last fight three days ago, even the ninas from Sunny, Lighting, Sky and Mist are tired."

"It wouldn't be too many people," Mei insisted, "just around ten ninjas to get everyone out."

"Mie, if you truly wish to be the Mizukage after all of this, you can't be such a bleeding heart," Zabuza snorted, "spending ninjas to save a bunch of civilians is a waste of chakra."

Mei glared, "and that is exactly why I'll never let you gain that hat Zabuza. These are our people, it's time we stop seeing them as disposable but rather as they truly are. Our responsibility."

"I'll go," I stepped forward.

"Yami?" 1 asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not tired, and I can probably get there faster than anyone else. Plus, if I have to, I can be here in a Flash," I tossed 1 a fanged dagger. The man nodded and quickly put it away, guess he accepted my reasoning.

"I'm glad you're willing to help Yami," Mei smiled at me, "I'll have some more people volunteer, you can start tonight. For now rest, this will be a long journey."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Save the people of Shinshu!**

 **Reards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **300,000 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I pressed yes, "alright, but please limit the number of partners, I'm honestly faster on my own."

Mei nodded, "right. Good luck."

And with that I left, going back to my tent to sleep for four hours. You see while I may not need the sleep, I did need to keep up appearances that I was still human. Or else people will start to suspect something, and since I'm surrounded by ninjas, I need to be doubly careful.

That night I went to the main tent and this time met with two other ninjas, a chunin level ninja named Koro and a Kiri Hunter called Krill, though her real name was Senchu Fabara.

We were explained the mission by Mei herself, I was placed in charge, which seemed to bother Krill, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Alright team," I looked at them as we stood at the edge of the camp, "I'll be up front, I'm a sensor and faster. Krill, you take the rear and Koro you be at the center, got that?"

They agreed without a word. We set out immediately, running into the woods at high jonin speeds. It seemed even if Koro was a chunin, he was really fast, thank God.

We reached the village at around midnight and waited in the trees.

I turned to the two Kiri ninjas, "any suggestions on how we can wake them all up and send them packing?"

"A loud explosion should help," Koro grinned.

"No, it'll scare them, we need them alert, not afraid," Krill argued.

I nodded, "agreed. Do you guys know where the main hall is?" Krill pointed at a large bell tower in the middle of the town, "right, I'll ring the bell, you and Koro alert the village, take them to the assigned safe zone Mie gave us."

"The one behind the waterfall due West?" Koro asked.

"Sounds good, do it quickly," I nodded.

"Right," Krill and Koron nodded as they vanished in a blur. I made my way to the bell tower and rang it.

Ding!

Ding!

Ding!

The people were slowly coming out of their homes. At the sight of Krill and Koro they became afraid, but the two managed to calm them down. It took over an hour for them to finally start leaving, gathering all their precious valuable and keepsakes.

I used shadow clones and sent them down to help out, helping the people to move faster. It was around 2 in the morning when I felt something at the edge of my sensor. A large mass of chakra was coming right for the village, moving with over 300 other chunin level and jonin level chakra signatures.

I focused on the large chakra signature, it was...huge, no, beyond that. It was bigger than Kisame's own chakra! Like three times bigger and….the three tails! Shit!

I ran to Koro and Krill's side, "the Mizukage and his army are coming!"

"What?!" Koro cried out in horror.

"How far?" Krill asked.

"Around...600 feet away, coming at us at around chunin level speeds."

"Half the people are still here!" Koro hissed, "it's not enough time!"

I closed my eyes and steeled myself, I knew what must be done. "How much do you need?"

"What? You can't be thinking of fighting them can you?!" Krill cried out, for the first time breaking her icy mask, "that's crazy!"

"I have no choice," I grumbled, "how much time will you need?"

"Ten minutes, maybe more," Koro replied, "that should be enough for everyone to clear out."

"You can't fight them for that long!" Krill cried out.

"Enough," I cut her off, "Koro, you and my clones do what you can to hurry them all along, tell them death is coming if you have to, just get as far away from here as you can. Krill, you go with my clone," I made one with 500 CP, "and return to Mei and tell her what's happening. Bring reinforcements, fast."

"But-" the clone stepped up, grabbed her shoulders and they were off in a flash of blue lighting. I turned to Koro and raised an eyebrow, he sighed and went off, guess even he knew to obey orders, even if it was coming from a kid.

I dashed off, it would take me three minutes to reach them at my current speed, I began spamming clones, creating a hundred of them, each with a hundred CP. I waited for a minute and then created another hundred.

I did this three times and each quickly changed into a rebel ninja, making it seem like we had a small army of ninjas coming to face them. Hopefully this would scare them off.

At the three minute mark I had three hundred clones out, each with a hundred CP, and each disguised. I myself henged into Mei, and watched my CP slowly regenerate back just as my small army came face to face with a scout.

"What the-" a clone swooped in from behind and grabbed the scout, vanishing in a blur of speed, dealing with him elsewhere.

I felt the rest of the ninjas move, they located us as well. Yagura himself came to the lead while everyone else flanked his sides.

I could see him now, he was dressed in the white and blue robes of the Mizukage. His men drew their weapons and got ready for battle, I had to stall, I had no illusion of actually fighting the man and over 200 ninja, I would fail!

I needed to really sell my disguise! So I began charging up a jutsu I managed to copy from Mei back when I first met her. It had only four hand seals, I copied it easily enough.

 **-100 CP!**

I gathered as much lava chakra as I could and spat it out onto the ground, creating a line of lava in the land before Yagura and his army, prompting them to stop behind the line while my clone army and I did the same.

Ping!

 **You have invented a new jutsu!**

 **Lava Release: Magma Spew, C rank**

 **User gathers air into their lungs and uses Earth chakra to create solid material inside. They then skew out a stream of magma out.**

 **CP- 100**

 **DMG: 200 + Burn effect**

I ignored it, pushing the message aside. I looked at them each dressed in the uniform of Kiri, and their stupid headbands shining in the dark, morons. What kind of ninja keeps something that shiny during a stealth mission?

Yagura walked up, he took off his robes and hat revealing a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front. He had short-sleeved mesh armour over which he wore a green poncho a turquoise sash around his waist and a matching green apron over his pants. On his back he carried a club with uneven sized hooks which had a green flower on the larger end.

 **Yagura Karatachi, Fourth Mizukage**

 **Lv- 89**

 **REP- -30**

He smiled "well well well, it's been a long time Mei Terumi, heiress of the Terumi clan and leader of the rebels. I'm surprised to find you here in the night with an army of...genins? Really? I don't know how you managed to find about my attack, but you brought an army of genins as your backup?"

I smiled, the plan worked. He didn't even conder I was wearing a henge when he saw me spew out magma, since no one else in Kiri is supposed to be able to do that.

I flicked my now long red hair behind my shoulder, "we are more than a match for you're pathetic army _Mizukage_ ," I spat, "in fact, listen up you ingrates! This is your last chance, step aside and I'll spare your lives! Just drop your weapon and I'll let you live! Don't...well, then I can't be held responsible for what happens next."

They immediately began to laugh, "fuck you bitch!" a brave chunin cried out.

Yagura smiled, "someone remind me to give that man a raise," he grinned at me, "I'll now offer you the same deal Mei, surrender now, and I won't have you publicly executed. Instead I'll keep you alive, as my pet. I'm sure the combination of our blood lines will be most...exciting."

I shivered, "creepy! You're so freaking weird! Besides, are you sure a kid like yourself can even get it up?"

Yagura growled, "kill them all!" he charged forward, which was the exact moment both our armies attacked.

"YEAH!" the Kiri ninjas cried out as they charged forward. My clones however were smarter, running through the same seal for the exact same jutsu, they all whispered, "Swift Release: Speed up times 10!"

And they vanished, each clone grabbing an enemy ninja and dragging them away, leaving me and Yagura alone.

The jinchuuriki of the three tails saw this and raised an eyebrow, "impressive. So that's what you meant. Which clan do they belong too? Is it from Kumo?"

I shrugged, "you'll never know," I moved through the same seals myself, surprising the purple eyes boy, except instead of times 10, I kicked it up a notch!

"Swift Release: Speed up times 100!" It took 900 CP every 10 seconds. I produced now 3,000 CP every 10 seconds, allowing me to use it for how much ever I pleased since I made more chakra than I used up!

I vanished, the henge dropping immediately as I opened my inventory and took out two chakra metal trench knives and charged them with wind chakra. I moved to slice his neck off, when suddenly, he _moved_.

I had to stop my swing half way through as his bo staff met my blades, their metal cutting into the staff's body as he pushed me back.

"H-how?" I couldn't believe it! I was a hundred times faster than any normal jounin level shinobi should be!

"Bastard," his voice was slurred, like he was stuck in slow motion, "making me go full out from the start," slowly a red cloak of chakra began to appear on his body, covering him from head to toe with boiling red chakra.

His eyes oved to my forehead, "so you aren't Mei, but a leaf boy. What is Konoha doing here? And how do they have the lava release? That's the property of Kiri."

My eyes widened, 'shit! Shit! Shit!'

A single tail formed as he moved, charging at me with his staff. I blocked with my blades and moved back, he was moving at my speed, slowly another tail sprouted up, I saw his level, it had suddenly changed!

 **Yagura Karatachi, Fourth Mizukage**

 **Lv- 89 (+20)**

 **REP- -30**

He had leveled up?! Just from using the cloak?! Fuck me!

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" he cried out as he charged at me, I jumped onto a tree and began to ran, I needed space for this, the forest is too crowded!

I put away the trench knives and took out the Gunbai, I'm going to have to get serious about this right from the go if I want to live! Which means...I lowered my goggles and poured chakra into my eyes causing them to shift, to change into orbs of blood red with two tomoes in each eye.

I turned around, I could see the corrosive chakra leaking out of his body tear away at his skin while also reproducing it. It was horrifying to see. And just then, I saw him go through hand seals, "Wind Release: Broken Wind!"

He spewed out a volley of wind arrow that flew right for me. I turned around and swung the fan, causing a gust of wind that deflected the winds away from me;

Ping!

 **You have acquired a new jutsu!**

 **Wind Release: Broken Wind, B rank**

 **The user sends out a volley of wind arrows from his mouth.**

 **CP cost- 600 for 10 arrows**

 **DMG- 100 per arrow**

Another cool thing the Sharingan granted me. I ignored the notification and kept going, the Mizukage barely keeping up. He was definitely faster than the average jonin, but I was still marginally faster. He was using all his focus just to keep up with me. Good, that means he doesn't have time to notice my hands moving through hand seals.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" he cried out as a wave of wind came right for me. I couldn't just deflect this, it was too large.

"Scorch Release: Dragon's Breath!" I turned and breathed out the blue flames of my iconic jutsu, that pushed the wind jutsu away.

Yagura however didn't care, as he came right through the flame, headbutting me as he charged straight through.

I had only one thought, 'Tekkai!' activating the perk, allowing my body to turn as hard as iron, gaining 500 durability that cushioned the blow.

 **-5,000 HP!**

I went flying back, crashing through two trees before I finally landed on my feet in a large plain of land that had a pile of rocks serving as a landmark of some kind. I looked down, my entire armour around my gut and chest area had been ripped apart, just what I needed!

The only reason I didn't have broken ribs or internal bleeding was because of my tiely use of tekkai, thanks God I was level headed enough to remember I had that perk.

One attack as he killed half my HP. I saw him land before me, but instead of attacking he began to pat down his sides, my flames at at his shirt and hair, "fuck! This hurts!" he cried out.

'He can't think logically', I realised, 'the biju's chakra is affecting his mind,' I could use this. I summoned three clones, each with 500 CP, they charged forward as I ran back, I need time for my health to regenerate.

Damn, I never realised what a crazy HP regeneration rate I had until now! 2% for every ten points in STR I had, meaning for 165 STR points I had I had a regeneration rate of 80% per minute. In a minute I'll be fine.

Boom!

Ping!

 **You have learned a new jutsu!**

 **Water Release: Piercing Stream, A rank**

 **Sends a blast of water out from one's mouth faster than sound that can puncture steal.**

 **CP cost- 200 per blast**

 **DMG- 1,000**

And he just killed one of my clones, great. I turned back to see one clone forming the Rasengan while the other fought him head on.

I keep running, a mental map of the area coming up in my head as I lead him away from the village of civilians. Just then I got a message;

 **You have gained +5,000 EXP for killing enemy!**

I smiled, the clone army I had that kidnapped Yagura's army was finally killing off those batard! Finally! I've been waiting for those morons to do something!

But just then two clone dispersed, they had lost to two of the Kiri ninjas, shit! I looked at my HP, almost full, damn it! Because I'm moving so fast ten seconds seems like forever!

Poof! Poof!

Yagura just defeated my clones, great! I kept running and made three more clones, two took off to one corner to ready A Rasen Nova Blast while the other stayed with me. We nodded to each other as I put the Gunbai away and took out a dagger in each hand.

"Enough!" There was a blast of water that came at my back, my clone and I separated and saw a ten foot deep canyon carved into the ground.

I turned to see Yagura charge at my clone first, damn it, I need him! I put my daggers in my holders and blurred through hand seals.

My clone doges Yagura's claws and moved back, desperately avoiding his tails and limbs. Eventually my clone was trapped, pressed up against the giant pillar of stone, with nowhere to run. Yagura smirked as he moved through hand seals, I used this second to move.

I flashed over to the daggers my clone headl, using them as anchors. I landed on the dog hand seal and took a deep breath, condensing my chakra into water in my mouth, spewing it out, 'Water Release: Water Dragon Whirlpool!'

Water bullets came out of my mouth, moving at Yagura. The man eye's gasped, he knew he couldn't dodge, he wasn't that fast, so instead his hand seals changed, moving through a new set faster than the naked eye. But not faster than mine, especially when I'm already moving faster than the normal jounin.

Ping!

 **You have acquired a new jutsu!**

 **Water Release: Water mirror, S rank**

 **The user creates a large, flat, circular pool of water in front of their opponent. Its surface acts like a mirror, perfectly reflecting the attacking targets. They counter the attack completely, while repelling them in the process. However, upon impact, the reflections disperse into water.**

 **CP cost- 5,000**

 **DMG- X**

Shit!

My water bullets were reflected in the mirror causing copies of them to emerge and clash against each other. I felt my clone grab my shoulder and flash away. I found myself a good thirty feet away, watching as my attack was candled out, and Yagura dispelling the jutsu before turning to me and charging.

"Minato and Obito?" my clone asked.

"I'll throw it, you plough it," I took out a dagger in each hand and charged, leaving my clone behind to channel chakra into the plan of his hand, forming a spiralling ball of energy.

"Water Release: Water Fang bullet!" Yagura cried out sending a spiraling ball of water at me. I managed to leap over it and bring my daggers down on his bo staff.

We began to fight, his style using his bo staff for defense while his legs tried to break my kneecaps open.

I slipped into my own Disturbance style and leaped around him, swiping at him with my blades, keeping him on his toes as he desperately blocked my faster moves.

I looked over, my clone was ready. I moved back and quietly threw away one dagger while crying out, "this is the end for you Yagura!" I charged forward.

"We'll see about that Konoha ninja!" he cried as charged forward, holding his staff in his teeth while he charged on all fours like an animal.

His eyes grew green the influence of the Biju taking over. I threw m dagger at his head, as I predicted he tilted it to the side, allowing it to go behind him.

"Now!" I cried out as I flashed away to the dagger I had throw just moment ago. Yagura's eyes widened, but before he could move, there was a second flash of blue lightning, as my clone with a fully formed Rasengan appeared over his back.

"RASENGAN!" he cried out as he pushed it down, smashing Yagura into the ground, the very Earth below him cracking under the pressure.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **-50,000 HP**

 **Yagura- 350,000/400,000**

Yagura coughed out blood, "w-what?"

My clone grinned, "we're not done yet," he plunged the dagger down onto Yagura's back, embedding it into his spine.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **-50 HP!**

 **Yagura- 349,950/400,000**

The clone then dispelled itself, which served as the signal for the two other cones I had made, sending off to form a Rasen Nova Blast.

There were two flashes of blue lightning as they both stood over Yagura, my clone dispelling was the signal for them to move. And n each of their hands was a glowing blue ball of fire than they smashed down over Yagura's head.

 **BOOM!**

The explosion was so terrible I had to leave before the fires got to me. As the first came streaming out I had no doubt the power wasn't enough to defeat Yagura. He wasn't a jinchuriki for nothing.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **-40,000 X 5 = 200,000**

 **-200,000 HP!**

 **-200,000 HP!**

 **Yagura- 0/400,000**

I gasped, was it over? Did I do it? Please tell me it's over, please, please!

Ping!

 **Boss has regeneration! Second wind granted!**

Fuck me! Of course he's not dead, he's a fucking jinchuuriki!

I need to keep hitting him! I can't let him get up! I channeled chakra into my arms, and formed two more clones with 500 CP each. They took off into the trees, I don't know if I can catch him with the same tactic again, but it won't hurt to try.

Slowly the flames died down, but before they fully finished there was a raw animalistic cry.

"RAAA!" the flames were suddenly killed off as coral began to grow over the land, spreading out to cover the ground while a mist of water covered the air.

And in the middle of all this was a burnt Yagura whose entire back was burnt with scars and the back of his head sprouting a huge scar that was quickly closing up. His hair however was burnt and his scalp was covered with burns.

His skin then began to peel off, slowly as a blood red form silhouette of a form took his place. He activated stage two of his biju's power. He dropped to all fours, as he took on the form of a human turtle hybrid, complete with a shell over his back and white glowing eyes replacing his purple ones. Three tails swung around his back and pure raw killing intent came pouring out right at me.

 **Yagura Karatachi, Fourth Mizukage**

 **Lv- 89 (+60)**

 **REP- -70**

 **Yagura- 1,500,000/1,500,000**

For a moment Gamer's Mind faltered as I felt the rage cut in deep. It paralyzed me, made me scared for my life. But then, Yagura moved and I snapped out of the daze I found myself in.

I dodged right as he came crashing on the spot I just stood on. I moved, avoiding his charges, his tails and his claws. He was faster now, he could keep up with me, I no longer had the advantage of being 1.5 times faster than him.

I didn't doubt one strike from him could kill me, I have to be careful. Just then Yagura got a sudden burst of speed as he appeared behind me, swinging his tail at my head.

"Shit!" I cried out as I threw at punch at the oncoming tail, knowing if I clocked it I was dead.

Boom!

 **-2,000 HP!**

 **Y0u have a broken hand!**

 **Time to recovery- ½ week**

My first cracked, the tail was deflected thanks to my increased strength, but my left hand was shattered, broken broken.

"FUCK!" I cried out, not in pain but in horror, I needed my other hand to make hand seals! There goes half my jutsu library!

I ran backwards as Yagura, now more the Sanbi than human, came after me, knowing he could hurt me. I need to heal it, I need time.

And as if they could read my mind my clones appeared from the treetops, with another dual Rasen Nova blast ready.

" **GRAA!** " he noticed them, good. He changed focus to them instead, striking at them with his tails and limbs, but my clones weren't that stupid, they kept dodging, knowing if they got dispelled I was dead.

I barely managed to form the horse seal and hand my right hand glow green as I began to heal my left hand, setting the bones right quickly and probably painfully, I didn't know, thank you Gamer's Body. I saw my HP slowly regenerate back to full strength, and then;

 **BOOM!**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **-40,000 X 5 = 200,000**

 **-200,000 HP!**

 **-200,000 HP!**

 **Yagura- 1,100,000/1,500,000**

Yes!

" **GRRR!** "

Fuck!

I kept running, my hand's injury slowly healing itself, so very very slowly. I know it was going as fast as my skill level permitted it to go, but it still took too long! I felt something snap in place, I turned and saw tree being knocked down n the distance.

"Fuck!" I cried out as I kept running forward until I ended at the end of a cliff, looking down at a large valley that I remembered seeing. Koro wanted to bring the villagers here, to my right was a giant waterfall, THE HIDDEN CAVE!

Shit!

The villagers! They were all inside, I could sense them all along with Koro! I could sense them all! I didn't realise it, but I lead Yagura right to them! Shit! I was so focused on the fight that-

" **ROAR**!" he was right behind me, I couldn't use my powerful jutsus, I couldn't do anything….I had no choice, time to use my secret weapons.

I ripped off the cloth bandages around my hands relieving three kanji runes on each forearm. 'King,' 'Fire' 'Blaze' 'Cut' 'Stone' and 'Hinokami'. I bite my thumb and drew blood, running it down the King seal on my left hand.

"Come forth King!" I cried out as the seal glowed, summoning forth a pokeball that automatically released King before putting itself back into the pseudo storage seal I made.

"King!" the thing cried looking at me, 'what do you need boss?'

I blinked, "you can talk? Wait, forgot about that perk! Shit, not the time, King, there's a monster of an enemy coming right for us, use everything in your power to keep him down!"

'Right! You can count on me boss!' King grunt as the tree line before us exploded, throwing trees apart, broken at the trunk. Standing before us was the three tailed red skinned Yagura, now sprouting a broken shell on his back and blood pouring down his side.

"Earth Power!" I cried out as I continued to heal myself.

"GRR!" King cried out as he stamped the ground as suddenly the Earth below Yagura's feet exploded outwards, throwing him backwards through the sky.

 **-250 DMG!**

 **Yagura- 1,099,750/1,500,000**

"Nice!" I grinned as I felt my fingers slowly get put back in place, "keep it up!"

'Right!' King nodded as he charged ahead, 'Horn Attack!'

I curled and uncurled my fingers, feeling them finally back to normal, though my wrist was still shit.

" **ROAR!** " came a cry as I head something get smacked, I saw King go flying through the air and over my head, going towards the lake behind me.

"Return King!" I cried out as the seal released to pokeball that summoned King into itself before it sealed itself away once more.

I turned to see the jinchuuriki come charged back at me.

" **GRAAFF!** " it opened it's jaw as red and blue chakra came pouring out of it, combining together to form a ball of black energy that it clenched it into mouth. I knew what i was trying to do, the ultimate attack of any biju, the tailed beast bomb.

King had bought me some time, enough to let me heal my arm enough to use seals again, which means, I can use my hand seals again. I began moving through seals for the latest jutsu I learn praying that my sharingan copied them correctly.

POOF!

The ball came flying straight at me.

"Water Release: Water Mirror!" I spewed out a burst of water that formed a giant mirror bigger than my body.

 **-500 CP!**

Out of the mirror an identical ball of energy came flying out as it met the tailed beast bomb head on.

BOOMB!

The blast was so powerful, I felt my feet get lifted off the ground throwing me into the air, falling down into the lake behind me. My googles, hood and mask were ripped off my body, the top half of my body bare and my sharingan eyes revealed to the cold night air.

I crushed, no time for humility. I bit my left thumb and put the blood on the seal for Hinokami.

"Go Hinokami!" I cried out, releasing the pokemon below it.

"Mol!" it cried out as I landed on it's back, using my chakra to stick myself onto it's back.

"Take us up!" I cried out.

'As you wish,' it nodded as it flew up into the air, allowing me to see Yagura, who had also been sent flying back, slowly recover from the blast.

" **GRAA!** " he cried out again, charging up another beast bomb.

"Shit! Hinokami, you think you're safeguard move can stop that blast?" I asked as I summoned a clone who immediately began channeling chakra into the palm of my hand.

'My move cancels out all attacks, regardless of strength,' Moltres replied.

Yagura swallowed the ball causing his neck to bulge three times it's size. He threw vomited it out, sending it out as a bright white beam of energy right at us.

"Then use safeguard, now!" I cried out.

'As you wish,' it snorted as it crossed it wings, summoning a barrier of white flames before itself.

KABOOM!

The force of the bomb was stopped right in its tracks. I felt vibrations, it's power vibrate past Moltres' barrier, shaking my bones. But the safeguard held true, it actually managed to deflect the blast downwards into the water.

POOSH!

The water exploded upwards, the explosion cracking the ground and the valley the river formed. The lake below exploded as the area slowly became shrouded in mist. Even the waterfall was shaken, the water blown away revealing the civilians and Koro inside.

"Yami?!" he cried out in slow motioned.

I ignored him, no time to waste! I turned back, I could sense the bijuu, but I couldn't see it! It kept moving about, shit man! "Hinokami, use Sunny day!"

'Right,' "Mol!" it cried out and flapped it's wings, sending a wave of energy outwards that seemed to melt the mist away, clearing the clouds in the skies and any sing of shadows from the land. The moon light came down brightly, showing the forest in all it's glory, and Yagura who was charging another tailed beast bomb.

"Safeguard!" I cried out.

"Mol!"

KABOOM!

The blast was sent over the waterfall this time, narrowly missing the people. I cursed, I can't keep doing this. I turned around, my clone healed a Rasen Novel Blast in his hand and nodded at me.

"Hinokami, Solar beam!" I cried out.

"MOL!" it cried out as it began to gather energy into it's mouth.

" **GRA!** " Yagura knew something was going on, instead of another beast bomb it drew back and leaped forward, shooting into the sky like a bullet as it snuck into it's shell.

"I got this!" my clone cried out as he leaped down from Moltres' back and met Yagura, bringing both fists down over it's shell.

CRACK!

 **Yagura: 1,098,000/1,500,000**

The monster went flying down due to the new added momentum, crashing into the waters below. My clone landed on the side of the cliff and began forming a rasengan in his hands.

"MOL!" Moltres was ready, it flew down and charged a beam of energy downwards into the lake, right at an emerging Yagura, who didn't expect the attack.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **2,000 X 5 = 10,000!**

 **Yugara: 1,088,000/1,500,00**

The blast was like a pillar of light descending from the heavens, striking Yugara further into the lake, parting the water like the red sea, bruning the gathered lake into steam as the monster was sent further and further underwater.

Moltres kept the blast up until the entire valley was covered in a thin layer of mist, relaying a batter's Yagura in the bottom of a now bone dry lake.

"Now!" I cried out, the clone on the cliff side threw a dagger out at Yagura's form. It struck true, hitting his shell. I then splaced a seal on Moltres's neck, making him.

The clone and I vanished, appearing together on top the monster's back. The clone moved quickly grabbing the Rasen Nova blast from my hand, allowing me to flash away to the anchor I left on Moltres.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **-250,000 HP!**

 **Yugara: 838,000/1,500,00**

I panted, I felt my energy drain, that last move, it took so much out of me. My chakra was slowly regenerating, and so was my stamina, but it was slow.

But I knew Yagura wasn't defeated yet. I opened my inventory and took out my Gunbai, "Hinokami, HeatWave."

'As you wish human,' it nodded as slowly it's wings began to heat up, rising in temperature. I screeched into the sky as slowly it became hotter and hotter, glowing like the sun.

I wasn't staying still however, as I began to go through hand seals for a new jutsu I was developing, one that was based on my scorch released, a combination of Great Breakthrough and Great Fire Annihilation. I ended with the half bird and half tiger seal.

"MOL!" Moltres cried out as it flapped it's wings har, sending a tsunami of fire downwards at the mist covered form of Yagura.

"Scorch Release: Purgatory Tsunami!" I cried out as I breathed out a huge sea of blue fire that flew down like a wave of water.

 **Scorch Release: Purgatory Tsunami, S rank**

 **The user breathes out a wide area jutsus version of Dragon's Breath which is hot enough to melt glass.**

 **CP- 2,000 CP**

 **DMG- 5,500**

I then gripped the gunbai and swung it across the red flames of Moltres and my own blue flames, pushing them forward with a gust of wind.

I felt the chakra mix the two fire attacks together. Allowing them to become much greater than their separate parts. Making something stronger, much stronger. The blue and red mixed, forming a purple flames that collided with the ground, destroyed the layer of rock and sand.

BOOM!

The flames were stronger than I expected, they began to come back up again as a backdraft, it cracked the rocks along the valley as it came up higher and higher.

"Protect the people!" I cried out as immediately Moltres moved to the waterfall cave opening and closed it's wings, summoning a cloak of white flames, it had used safeguard once more.

Ping!

 **New jutsu invented!**

 **Comibation jutus!**

 **Purgatory Tsunami wave, S rank**

 **Combine Purgatory Tsunami with Heat Wave by using wind chakra.**

 **CP cost- individual costs**

 **DMG- 100,000**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **100,000 X 5 = 500,000!**

 **Yugara: 338,000/1,500,00**

That's still not enough?! FUCK!

As the purple flames battered us, Moltres' sole focus was on keeping the barrier up. Slowly the fires began to die down, the lake had now been transformed into a hell pit, the ground flash fired into glass near the edges while the very center of the ground was broken apart as the stone was melted into lava.

And in the very center, surrounded by lava like a cocoon was an unconscious three ailed Yagura. I narrowed my eyes and observed him;

 **Yagura Karatachi, Fourth Mizukage**

 **Lv- 89 (50)**

 **REP- -70**

 **HP- 338,000/1,500,000**

 **SP- 890/ 1,000,000**

 **CP- 90,000/ 3,000,000**

 **CONTROL- 5%**

 **Allegiance- Kiri**

 **STR- 72**

 **VIT- 81**

 **DEX- 55**

 **INT- 71**

 **CHA- 3,000**

 **CC- 30**

 **LUC- 3**

 **Yagura Karatachi, the jinchūriki of the Three-Tails and the Fourth Mizukage. Yagura began a bloody, despotic reign that contributed to Kirigakure being well known as the "Bloody Mist" due to being under a genjutsu all this time.**

 **Conditions-**

 **Unconscious**

 **Genjutsu control (Sharingan locked)**

 **Burning- -50 HP per second**

I groaned, that's right, Obito tricked him, shit, that means I've been fighting a poor guy who's been nothing more than a tool in Obito's hands! Could I fix it? Could my sharingan undo it? I had to try at least, I owe the guy that much.

"Hinokami, make sure the civilians are safe," I instructed the bird as I jumped off his back and landed on the broken cliff side.

'Why do you care so much for the humans?' Moltres asked, 'with your powers, you could be a God to them.'

I snorted, "what's the point of being a lonely god?"

I saw his REP increase to 35 in one sweep. He nodded, 'understood, master,' hm, was that respect I hear in his voice? Whatever, not the time.

I ran down the side of the cliff and reached the now shattered bed of the lake. I ran to Yagura;s side and used chakra threads to pull him out of the lava and placing him before me. I then looked him over with my sharingan and made the ram seal.

I focused my chakra, "kai!" I pushed it through my eyes, causing my commas to spin as it entered Yagura's system.

Ping!

 **You need the Mangekyo sharingan to break this genjutsu!**

Well that's a bust, I sighed as I got up and made two clones, each with 5,000 CP, enough to make one final Rasen Nova Blast. If I couldn't free him, the safest thing to do will be to kill him.

The Rasen Nova blast formed quickly, I waited for my chakra to reach a hundred percent once more before I created another clone with 500 CP and we both moved away, while the previous pair charged at Yagura.

BOOM!

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **-40,000 X 5 = 200,000**

 **-200,000 HP!**

 **Yagura: 138,000/1,500,000**

It hit him, he didn't wake up, like I was afraid he would. Instead his form gave out, causing him to turn back into his human form, whose skin was now covered in blood.

I helped out my hand allowing the clone to put chakra into it, forming the last Rasen Nova Blast I would need. But as I stepped up to him I paused and began to think.

It wasn't fair, if he was anything like Naruto then his life had been shot, his entire life he had been nothing but a weapon and now...he's going to die, and for what? Fucking Obito Uchiha.

I didn't want to kill this guy, no...he would be far more valuable alive, and as an ally. If he dies then the Sanbi goes free making it only easier for the Obito to gather them all. No...this man could be useful.

Only problem is, I looked up to see the people from the village and Koro all looking down at me, waiting for me to finish this. I sighed, well, time to see just how powerful the sharingan really is.

I relaxed the flow of chakra to my eyes, making them go back to being black and killing the Rasen Nova Ball. I turned to the clone, "put him inside the inventory, he's coming with us."

The clone smiled and nodded, "yes boss."

Ping!

 **You have spared the life of one man! +1 Ponts and +1 PP!**

I ran up the side of the cliff and into the mouth of the cave where Koro came up to me, "Yami! You took down Yagura! You did it! You freed Kiri!"

I smiled, "yeah, is everyone safe? Is anyone hurt?"

"Not-your friend kept us safe," the leader of the village, an old man that walked with a cane, spoke as everyone looked at Moltres' beautiful form.

"What's her name?" a little boy asked in wonder.

I smiled, "Hinokami," I told him.

"The God of fire," Koro grinned, "so appropriate! Damn man! Leader Mei is so going to be excited for this! Did you put Yagura in that storage seal you put all the other prisoners in?"

I nodded, "yes, that's right."

"That's good! Now we can hold a public execution of that bastard! Make him pay for what he did!"

I sighed, "well, you see Koro, that's where you're wrong."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sorry about this," I channeled chakra into my eyes, "excuse me, everyone! Can I get your attention please!"

"Y-Yami! You're eyes!"

"Forget!" I channeled chakra into my eyes, making them spin quickly as I used a memory jutsu I read up in the library.

 **Genjutsu: Memory Destruction, B rank**

 **Allows the user to scramble the memories of their victims.**

 **CP cost- 50 per victim**

 **Limits- 1 week**

 **Success rate- 40%**

But thanks to the Sharingan I gained a +40% chance of success since I was using it, and thanks to the Uchiha genjutsus perk;

 **Uchiha Genjutsu- Genjutsu 10% more likely to succeed**

Brought the rate of success upto 90%. Causing everyone in the cave to drop down in a faint as I removed the last two minutes of their memory. I missed a few of the villagers in the back, but they were easy enough to fix, since they were the only ones still awake.

Ping!

 **Your skill leveled up!**

 **Sharingan, Three tomoe, Lv- 3/3 (MAX)**

 **The dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members.**

 **CP cost- 200 CP per minute**

 **Abilities:**

 **Chakra sight**

 **Clarity of vision**

 **Copying jutsus**

 **Visual Genjutsu gains +50% chance of success**

Huh, neat!

As soon as they were all done the clone dispelled, informing me that it finished putting all the trapping seals we knew onto Yagura before throwing the now human jinchuriki into the inventory.

He had even gone a step further and cut off one leg , cauterized the stump while throwing the limb into a lava vein to burn to serve as proof.

'Why did you spare his life?' Moltres asked.

"He's just as much a victim as anyone else here," I told him.

"Ergh," Koro grumbled as he was the first to wake up, figures, being a chunin and all. He looked up me, "Yami?! What are you doing here?! What about Yagura!"

"Dead," I replied as I held out a hand helping him up.

"D-dead?" he blinked as he looked around, "what happened to them?"

"The same thing that happened to you," I told him, "the last attack was too much for even Hinokami to block," I motioned to Moltres who rolled it's eyes, "you all got knocked out, I ran a medical sca on everyone, they're all fine, don't worry."

"Thank god," he sighed before blinking, "but wait! Did you say dead?! Did you actually kill Yagura?!"

I nodded, "yeah, he's body burnt up from the attack while the Sanbi was released. It looked looked to be getting awake so I teleported it away."

"Teleported it away? Where?!"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "my first concern was getting it away from you people."

"Damn...but where's Yagura's body?"

I looked over who the hell pit I had made, "somewhere down there."

"W-Woah!" he exclaimed in horror, "you did this?!" he looked at me, fear in his eyes, I saw his REP go up to 50, "ah...Konoha wants to be allied right?"

I crinkled, "yes, that's right. So you have nothing to worry Koro….unless you guys try and start something."

"With you on their side, no way!"

 **Lie successful!**

'Mater, there are more humans in coming' Moltres spoke as it flew off, flying up towards the cliff side where I saw Kiri headband wearing ninjas gathered on one side of the waterfall while the rebels gathered on the other side.

I opened my senses and realised they were all here, hm, okay then. I turned to Koro, "I'll take care of this, you make sure the people are all right."

"Right," he nodded.

I leaped out of the cave entrance and flashed over to Mother's head, where the seal I left behind still worked.

Hinokami flew down over the waterfall between the two armies, both looking at me and the legendary bird in awe.

"Yami!" I saw 8 and the others cry out in relief upon seeing me.

"Yami! Are you okay?!" Mei asked.

I nodded, "a broken wrist and exhaustion, but I'll be fine."

"Where is lord Mizukage Konoha scum!" a Kiri ninja cried out.

I turned to him with narrowed eyes, "he's dead," I pointed at the hellish valley behind me, "I'm sure if you look you can find an arm or a leg somewhere down there."

"What?!"

"Lies!"

"How can a mere child defeat a jinchuriki?!"

"H-he defeated the Mizukage?" Mei's one visible eye widened as her REP went up to 75.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Save the people of Shinshu!**

 **Reards:**

 **New title!**

 **New Perk!**

 **300,000 EXP**

Ping!

 **You have gained a new title!**

 **Biju Fighter- +40 REP to everyone you meet who's aware of your victory.**

Ping!

 **You have gained a new perk!**

 **Three's company- +100% more power to Water Release jutsus**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up three times!**

Ping!

 **Please select a new elements!**

I selected boil, maybe Mei will be more open to teaching me now.

I turned to the Kiri ninjas, "I'll give to you all now the choice I gave to Yagura. Surrender now, or die!"

"East shit kid! You expect us to believe you actually killed a jinchuuriki?!" a jonin cried out.

"It's true!" we all turned to see Koro climb up the waterfall, panting as he did saw, "I saw it myself! He trapped the Mizukage into the lake and burnt him alive! Look, the entire lake bed has been changed! There's nothing left!"

"That purple light we saw, was that you Yami?" Mei asked.

I nodded, "yes, it was Hinokami and I," I pated Moltres's neck as the bird thrilled loudly.

"Is that his summon?"

"A phoenix?!"

People began to whisper and talk, I could see REP scores changing, either from respect or fear I didn't know. One thing I did know, was that the main leaders of the Kiri forces hated me, their REP going down till -80.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" a jonin Kiri ninja cried out as he began to go through several jutsus, but before he could even finish it, there was a flash of grey as he looked down at stumps where his arms were.

"ARGH!" the jonin cried out as he sank to his feet, only to see a new pair of feet standing over him. He looked up to see Zabuza with his Demonic blade standing over him, "Z-Zabuza!"

"Goodnight," the Demon on the Mist said as he cut the man's head off in one swoop.

"Ninjas of Kiri," Mei cried out, "you have one chance. Yagura is defeated, join us! We don't have reasons to fight anymore! You have done your duty to your country! You can stop this bloodshed! Tonight, right now! Under the watchful eyes of a phoenix, the bird of light no less! Let us put aside our differences and fights and stop this bloodshed!"

The people looked at each other, the battle they were so eager for drained out of their eyes. They knew they couldn't win, not against the fresh rebels and the legendary bird they faced.

And while I didn't need the ego boost, I'm thinking my princess also had something to do with it.

They dropped their weapons and got on their knees, putting their hands up. Mei directed her ninjas to bound and tie the Kiri ninjas up.

"Take us down," I ordered Hinokami who obeyed. The moment I touched ground I returned him to the seal, sighing as 1 and everyone else approached me.

"Are you injured?" 2.1 asked.

I nodded and held up my left arm, "broken arm. I managed to fix the fingers, but only because I needed them to form seals. The rest is still...broken."

"You go after an jinchuriki all on your own, and you return with a broken wrist?" 1 asked in a sarcastic voice.

I sighed, "yeah well...what can I do? Nobody's perfect."

"You need to rest," 2.1 replied, "I don't know how much your chakra reserves are full, despite you seeing so much chakra before. I suspect you're bodies running on pure adriel, you need rest Yami, now."

I nodded, "yeah...okay...I need it anyway. You guys got this right?"

1 looked over his shoulder as Mei and the others take everyone into custody, he snorted, "yeah, I think we got this. Sleep kid, you need it...you little monster."

I yawned, my eyes felt heavy, "yeah...maybe...whatever. I'm too tired. Night," I then flashed away into my tent in the rebel camp. I snuggled into my sleeping coat and yawned, today was too long for my taste.

* * *

 **The author sighed and smiled, he had finished the story on time. Hopefully they liked the fight scene, in his humble opnion it was very much badass.**

 **Life was a pain in his butt, recently he had come to the startling realisation that he was now an adult. It made him very sad...**


	19. Home SweetNinja Death Village

**A month later:**

We were in the inner chambers of the Mizukage office, I now wore the common ninja gabr a jounin of Konoha wore. Since my jacket, armour, hood, mask and headband got destroyed thanks to Yagura, I was forced to borrow gear from my allies.

I so wish I hadn't gotten my coat destroyed, that thing was so cool! And a super rare item! ARGH! Now I wish I killed that stupid three tailed freak!

The only things I still have on me is the power belt which gives me +5 STAR, such a pain.

The month since Yagura's 'death', went quickly and kind of boring for me. After they discovered Yaga's severed leg, which my clone had left behind, people were more ready to accept the fact that he was in fact dead.

Soon the rumours of my battle with the man was spread all across Kiri, and I suspect, all across the Elemental Nations. I overheard some of the rumors and they were getting wilder and wilder. The weirdest one I heard was when I defeated Yagura by summoning a fleet of dragons that fused together to form a giant Ryu who's flames were responsible for destroyed the lake bed, now called the 'Field of Purple Lava'.

Anyway, after that it was a long and boring process of rounding up all rouge Kiri ninjas and bring them all to justice. The ninjas inside Kiri's gates gave up easily enough and Mei has had her hands full for the past weeks getting everything sorted.

I was also busy releasing prisoners for my inventory. It took me all day as I had to make sure none of them tried to escape or die along the way. It was a long process, usually I just had a clone do it while I spent the rest of the time going on patrol to bring back the escaping Kiri ninjas.

And now, finally, after a week, Mei had finally called us into her new office. We walked in and found her sitting behind the desk wearing a white and blue robe. Zabuza and Haku were by her side, both now official Kiri ninjas wearing jonin gear common with the land.

And along with them there was another ninja present, Ao, the man with the transplanted Byakugan. The man had come three days after the fight with Yagura and had been instrumental and bringing the people to Mei's side.

His REP score for me was at 68, but he still creeped me out, weirdo.

Mei smiled, "hello, I suppose this is long overdue."

1 nodded, "Mizukage."

"1, Yami," she smiled, "first, I wish to issue an official thanks from Kiri to Konoha. Without your help this war would have gone on for much longer and would have been much bloodier. For your help in it's speedy conclusion, I the fifth Mizukage, thank you."

We all bowed, "you're welcome Lady Mizukage," 1 replied as he took out a sealed scroll, "I was instructed by the Hokage to deliver this to you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"He didn't say, it was for your eyes only ma'am."

She broke the seal and read it, her eyes narrowing before she smiled, "well, this is fun. Alright, I understand. Don't worry, it's nothing bad, just the promise of a strong friendship."

1 bowed, "ma'am."

"And now, the sword," Zabuza spoke up, glaring at me.

"Right," I walked forward, "do you have the containment seal?"

"Yes," Zabuza motioned over to Haku to brought forth a giant human sized scroll that she opened up on the Mizukage's desk, "place Samehada on the scroll, it won't be able to escape."

I nodded as I opened my inventory and did just that, placing the sword's handle on the seal, immediately it tried to move away, screaming loudly. I was about to activate Swift Release to catch it, when suddenly it stopped moving and screaming and just dropped down still, like a normal sword.

"Seal," Mei said as she poured chakra into the score, sealing the sword into it. Haku then rolled the scroll and took it away, leaving the office.

"Thank you for returning one of the greatest treasures of this land Yami," Mei said with a smile, "I suppose you were right, we never did need that relique to obtain victory. We just needed you, someone who was powerful enough to defeat a biju all by himself."

I chuckled, "yeah well I barely did that. I hell, I almost died twice."

"Still, Kiri owes you," Mei smiled, "if you require any help in any form, you can always turn to us. We don't forget, we'll always remember."

I bowed, "thank you lady Mizukage."

"You're welcome. Now, I don't meant to sound rude, but I'm sue you're all missing home. When do you leave?"

"Tonight if possible," 1 replied, "that is is Yami's feeling up to it."

I nodded, "it'll be fine."

"Well I'm certainly sad to see you go," Mei smiled, "it's not often such a handsome thing like you comes along."

I blushed, "hehe, yeah. Don't worry, I'm sad too, you're literally the second hottest woman I've met, the first being a kunoichi in Kumo, so I'll be sad leaving."

"Oh? Does that mean I'm prettier than every woman in Konoha?" she asked in a baiting smile.

"Yup," I smiled and immediately realised what I said, "ah, I mean, no! Not everyone woman in Konoha- it's just-" I felt killing intent radiate out from my masked female companions as they all slowly turned to me, glaring hole at me back.

I grumbled, "hey it's my fault she's hotter than you! It's also not my fault she has the biggest rack! Honestly, stop trying to kill me with your looks!"

"Oh boy," 5 gulped, "he should have not said that."

"Yami," 2.2 said in a very sweet voice, "you're going to regret those words."

I gulped, "ah...mercy?"

 **That night:**

Mei and the other high level Kiri ninjas gathered at the docks to see us off. Everyone who we fought side by side was there, Koro, Krill, now without a mask, a couple of chunin I worked with and also Yukiko, who was now staying with Mei as her adoptive sister.

Yukiko blinked, "are you okay Yami? You looked hurt."

I chuckled, "y-yea well, things happened," I was covered with bruises that 2.1 and 2.2 refused to let me heal, threatening even more pain if I do so.

"Okay….Yami...I'm sorry I can't come with you to Konoha," she said in a quiet voice.

I smiled, "it's fine, Kiri is your home Yuki, you shouldn't' have to be sad."

"B-but I promised-"

I waved he offed, "it's fine. Just promise me you'll come to visit once in awhile and we'll call it even, okay?"

Yukiko smiled, "deal! Big sister Mei said that I can join the academy soon and become a ninja like you!"

"I said I'll think about it Yuki," Mei said with a roll of her eyes, "after all you're too old anyway, so unless you can catch up no academy for you."

"Bu-but-"

"Then I guess she'll just have to catch up then huh?" I said with a smile.

Yukiko smiled, "right! I'll do just that!"

"See you all around," Zabuza waved, "give the old monkey my best."

"I hope to see you all soon," Haku bowed.

"Have a safe journey," Ao nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," I smiled as the team gathered around me. I made twenty clones, one for each person and they all vanished in a flash of blue lightning.

I was the last one left, I turned to Mei and winked, "hey, if you're ever in the situation where you're desperate for a lover, call me okay?"

"W-what?!" Yukiko blushed red.

"You little brat!" Ao growled, "don't talk to a Kage like that!"

Zabuza sighed, "typical."

"Well...maybe if you grow a beard," Mei chuckled.

I shrugged, "hey, it can happen," I winked and then took off in a blur of speed, vanishing before their eyes.

The team and I appeared in the Hokage's office. The moment we appeared the ANBU hidden side sprung out, drawing their tanto and leaving them at us while Hiruzen just raised an mildly impressed eyebrow.

"Identification papers," the ANBU with the bear mask asked.

1 handed ours over, they spent a moment looking them over before nodding and stepping back into the shadows.

"Report," the Hokage spoke.

"Sir..." 1 then gave a verbal report of everything that happened since we last met, giving him a quick recap of all our duties and actions. Finally ending with my battle with Yagura and Mei's new position.

"I see, I heard the rumors from Kiri of course, but I never would have believed them," the man looked to me and smiled, "so, a phoenix contract eh?"

"No really sir," I replied, "it was a custom summon I just happened upon during one of my experiments with the time space ninjutsu arts. I found several creatures, though not quite clans of animals, were unique. I managed to tame six of them into working for me. Hinokami is my strongest one."

 **Lie successful!**

"I see, well be careful when dealing with fuinjutsu, especially space time ninjutsu, they're especially dangerous."

I nodded, "yes sir."

"Yami stay, the rest of you dismissed, go home, you have earned a month off. The mission to stop the civil war in Kiri has been officially completed with great success," he instructed.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Stop the Kiri Civil War**

 **Rewards:**

 **Recipe Scroll: Chakra metal swords with special abilities**

 **+10 skill scroll**

 **Right arm plated armour, S rank**

 **Jutsu scroll: Water Release: Water Clone**

Damn, I so want that recipe scroll! But unfortunately I couldn't get it right now.

Immediately everyone else vacated, eager to go home, leaving only me and he Hokage in the office. Sarutobi then looked to me and sighed, "I have to say Yami, you have a way of surprising me every time I see you."

I shrugged, "such is life."

"Over a six months ago you were a chunin, now you're an S level ninja."

"Wait what?"

He put down the bingo book, it looked like this months' edition. I picked it up and turned to the bookmarked page.

 **Name: Yami**

 **Age: 13**

 **Affiliation: Konoha**

 **Rank: Tokubetsu jonin**

 **Threat level- S**

 **Physical features: Has black spiky hair coming down till his shoulders and black eyes. Wears the common garb of Konoha jonin.**

 **Elemental affinity: Fire, Scorch (claims), Swift**

 **Known jutsus: High ranking fire jutsus, high ranking wind jutsus, enhanced chakra strength, the flying thunder God jutsu, Nova ball (unknown), Mystical palm healing technique, summoning technique (Phoenix)**

 **Prefered jutsus: Scorch release: Dragon's breath, Flying Thunder God jutsu**

 **Yami, no last name, is an orphan from Konoha. He's known to have incredible speed and strength. He mainly uses his daggers, which look handmade and also an Uchiha Gunbai. His main focus is on a quick victory, he chooses not to kill if he can help it.**

 **Notable Acts: Has killed the Fourth Mizukage, Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi**

 **Bounties:**

 **40 million (Iwa) Dead or Alive**

 **5 million (Kumo) Alive**

 **10 million (Sound) Dead or Alive**

I blinked, "well this is flattering. Wait, why does it mention my age wrong?"

The Hokage blinked, "did you honestly forget?"

I blinked, "wait...was it my birthday?"

"Yes...three weeks ago...Naruto was angry that you missed it, but he understood you had an important mission," the Hokage sighed.

I nodded, "right, thanks for explaining it to him. Damn...so...this is kind of cool huh?"

"You don't understand the gravity of the situation here Yami," the Hokage said going into his serious mode, "you're now a target, and a big one. That goal you had for yourself? Becoming a new icon that others would think twice about messing with? Well congratulations, you have achieved it. People are comparing you to the Fourth, claiming how you're his second coming."

I groaned, "fuck me."

"Yes, some want exactly that," the man smiled seeing my confused look, "your popularity has made you famous with Kouchis, I suggest to take to wearing your mask and hood once more, it'll be safer for you that way."

I grumbled, "fuck me! That's just what I need! Bloody fan girls!"

"Yes well, such is the bane of all competent shinobis," the man smiled, "but in all seriousness Yami, I'm proud of the man you turned out today. When I heard what you did, fighting off Yagura to allow civilians to escape...honestly your dream of a united world is becoming more and more of a reality everyday."

"Oh please, you never believed in that dream," I scoffed.

"True...but after seeing what you can do? After knowing the kind of person you are….I honestly can't think otherwise," the man smiled, "I suspect Naruto might have a competitor for this hat."

I shook my head, "in all honesty? No way, I would rather die than put on that hat and be stuck as a paper pusher. No offense old man, but your job sucks."

He groaned, "you could at least sugar coat it a little."

"That was sugar coating it."

"Ha, maybe you're right," the man laughed, "maybe this is a useless and thankless job. But….that doesn't change the fact Yami, the way things are going, you're far more qualified to become Hokage than most ninjas I know. It's going to be a long time before Naruto ever even qualifies."

I blinked, "a-are you serious?"

The man nodded, "you're the perfect candidate...which is why it's all the more sadder than you don't wish for the hat."

I chuckled, "yeah...I guess that is a twist...lord Hokage, there is another matter I wish to discuss with you."

"What is it?" the man asked, his glare now serious.

"Alone sir," I motioned to the 'hidden' ANBU, "this could be a potential S rank secret, maybe higher."

"Is it about your parentage?" he asked in wonder.

"No sir...it's something else," I replied.

"Right..." the man made several handsets causing the ANBU to leave and sval sound blocking seals go up, from what I could tell they were all S rank and above.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Yagura isn't dead, I managed to capture him alive and am holding him in my status seal," I told the man.

Tick tock, that way the sound of his pipe hitting the floor as his jaw hanged open in shock. "N-no way," he blinked, "I think I'm having a stroke."

I formed the horse seal activating the mystical palm healing jutsu, "er, you're joking right?"

"I hope," he sighed rubbing his nose, "Yami, what the hell were you thinking?! I understand gaining a Biju for ourselves is a great boost in power, but we are just forming an alliance with Kiri! An extremely fragile one at that! A stunt like this will-"

"-He under a genjutsu cast on him by someone with a Mangekyou sharingan," I cut the old man off.

His eyes widened, "w-what?"

"I was about to kill him, really, I was. But just then I felt the presences of a secondary chakra signature running around his mind, altering it. It felt like the chakra signature Itachi used when he tried to cast his genjutsu on me."

"But why would Itachi put the Mizukage under control?" the Hokage asked.

"It wasn't Itachi," I shook my head, "it was someone else. I know Itachi's chakra, that wasn't it."

"Are you telling me there's another Uchiha alive out there? One with the Mangekyou sharingan?" the Third looked serious now.

I nodded, "yes sir. And if my guess is correct, this genjutsu is the reason why Yagura acted so...cruelly, ordering the death of bloodline clans leading to the civil war. He is….under this Uchiha's influence. So you see, I thought this could be useful...or if Kiri found this out, potentially deadly."

"You….you did the right thing Yami," Sarutobi grumbled, "and you're sure he won't be able to escape your storage space?"

"No sir. It's impossible. Only I can release him," I nodded.

"Then keep him with you until we can put him away in a prison he can't break out off," he grumbled, "so much damn paper work! I'll have reassign the entire sealing corps to this as well as put several Yamakas to the process of wiping the genjutsus from his mind. Damn it Yami! If you're going to give me this much work you could at least help by doing some of the god damn paper work!"

I chuckled, "you could just use shadow clones you know."

The man stopped, his eyes widening to a comical degree, "w-what?!"

I sighed, "how the hell do they consider you the Professor when you can't even think of such a stupidly simple solution?"

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" he ignored me and cried out, summoning five clones of himself, "divided the work and get to it!"

"But we don't want to," one grumbled.

"B-bu-"

"-And if you force us we'll just dispel," another snorted.

The Hokage grumbled, "fine! I'll do some with you! Is that enough?"

The clones shrugged and began to work, the Hokage himself looking tired. He turned to me and nodded, "thank you for that, this will make things so much easier Yami."

I shrugged, "it's fine...by the way lord Hokage, have you found anything about my past? My parents? Anything?" I was genuinely curious, did the game mechanics change the real world in any way?

"I'm sorry Yami, btu I could not find anything," the Hokage sighed, "I had one of my best investigating teams on it, but they couldn't find out anything, except for the fact that you were brought to the orphanage by a chunin named To Akuma the day after the Kyuubi attack. He was in charge of gathering the dead children of the shinobis that died that day.

"However, he found you in the wreckage of a building in the South side which is popular for...the more adult situations of a ninja's life. So as far as we can tell, you were a child of a shinobi, but we couldn't track down who's or how they died. But...seeing as your eyes speak for themselves, I suppose at least one of your parents were an Uchiha."

"The south side?" I groaned, "that's...the red light district."

The Hokage nodded, "yes, it would seem so."

"So...chances are my mother was a prostitute and my father was an Uchiha that knocked her up," I clicked my teeth, "damn."

"I understand this is difficult for you Yami, but no one will ever judge you for the actions of your parents. We only care about one thing, the man you are today," the man smiled, "and from what I see, you're origins are far outshined by your actions."

I sighed, "yeah...thanks...I guess that's a good thing huh? If my mom had brought me to the Uchiha clan I would be dead right now, I guess she did the right thing," it was a lie, I know, but I had to act the part, keep up appearances.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked.

"I've spoken to the elders about this," Sarutobi continued, "they were...furious that I let you go on the Kiri mission."

"What did you do?" I asked.

The man smiled, "nothing. The moment news arrived of your defeating a jinchuriki all on your own they shut up. They objected before, since you were one of the few last Uchiha remaining your safety was their top priority. But now, since you have proven even a biju isn't a match for you, they're far more open about this."

I groaned, "I'm surprised Danzo of all people didn't object."

"Oh he had concerns at first," Hiruzen nodded, "but after the Yagura incident he backed down. He actually suggested I give you the full rank of jounin and assign a genin team to you."

I blinked, "please don't! The last thing I need is baby sitting duty!"

The Hokage chuckled, "don't worry, I wasn't planning on it. After all, if you do have a genin team that means you can't take any of the high risk missions that are beginning to obtain."

"Oh hell yes," I grinned at the idea of B and A ranked missions, "when do I begin?"

"A month from now," he replied, "after all, I'm sure you have things to do. Naruto is missing his older brother and I'm sure Sasuke would love to be told that he isn't alone anymore."

"So I have permission to tell him?" I asked surprised.

The Hokage nodded, "yes, and not just him," he took out a form, it was a copy of my ninja papers, except in this one I had a last name, 'Yami Uchiha'.

I sighed, "damn."

"What's wrong? Do you not want people to know?" the old man asked.

"It's not that it's just...all this time I worked hard and fought for my position and place. I didn't even know I was an Uchiha until these eyes popped up after I became a tokubetsu jonin. Now when people find out they'll think it's destiny that I became so powerful, after all an Uchiha is a genius, so why isn't a surprise that he became powerful?"

"I see...well, I understand why you would feel anguish over this Yami, but trust me, people will know the difference. The people who matter. They will know that you didn't gain your title and status because you're an Uchiha, but because you worked for it."

I sighed, "that may be sir, but I'm not going to call myself an Uchiha," I pushed the papers away, "I've been just Yami all my life, and now that I made something off myself, now I get a name? Fuck that. It's like a man abandoning his son, but coming back once the son's makes himself rich by hard work. So if it's all the same to you, I'll keep my name how it is."

The Hokage nodded, "that's reasonable Yami," he took the form and put it away, "very well, as per your request I'll keep your official name out of the papers. But, make no mistake, as far as Konoha is concerned, you are an Uchiha. You may use your eyes and reveal your true origins as per your discretion, but be warned, once you tell people, they will treat you differently Yami."

I shrugged, "I can deal with that. Thank you lord Hokage, this means a lot to me."

The old man smiled, "you're welcome. Now, I'm sure you're exhausted, go on, go home. We'll speak again after your month long break is over."

I nodded, "right," I then activated the seal I kept in my bedroom and flushed away, appearing inside my room which was exactly how I left it.

I opened my senses and found Naruto in his room and Misu in her's, which was my work room that had been remodeled into serving as the older woman's bedroom. I quickly took off my jacket and clothes, slipping into something more comfortable before hitting the bed. I was asleep almost immediately, damn it felt good to be home.

 **The Next Day:**

"Of course I'm going dattebayo!" came a loud scream through the house that woke me up.

I grumbled as I woke up and rubbed my eyes, it was around 7 in the morning. Who the fucks wakes up at seven in the morning and is so goddamn chirpy?!

"Naruto! You need to eat breakfast first!" Misu cried out, "you know Kakashi is always late anyway! And you can't start your day without a proper meal!"

"But grandma!"

"No buts!"

I groaned, 'Uzumakis, all loud and fucking annoying. And a fucking pain in the ass! I so need to buy myself a new apartment.'

"Fine! But if I'm late I'm blaming you!" Naruto cried out.

"Will you both shut up!" I threw open the door, "I'm trying to fucking sleep here!"

"Yami?!" Misu gassed.

Naruto turned form his chair and gasped, his eyes going wide, "Yami! You're back! When did you come home?!"

"Last night," I yawned, "I see some things never change. How have you two been?"

"I'm great!" Naruto cheered, "my team and I saved a princess!"

I blinked, "say what now?"

Naruto chuckled as he began to explain his mission to Snow. It went exactly the same as the movie, they came, they saw, they kicked some ass. And now the land was called the Land of Spring, which was nice.

IT seems along the way Sasuke gained his sharingan, which was nice, I didn't want to think because he never faced Haku and Zabuza his growth was stunted.

So now we sat together, eating the breakfast Misu had made, Naruto winding up his story. "So Naruto, where are you going now?" I asked.

"Eh? Oh, I'm going to meet Kakashi sensei and the others! We're going to have a team meeting at 8!"

I nodded, "I see. Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure! But, don't you have anything to do?" he blinked.

"No, I have some time off," I winked.

"Cool!" Naruto grinned, "then let's do it!"

"So what have you been doing for the past four months Yami?" Misu asked.

I winked, "sorry grandma, but that's a secret."

"Oh come on! Can't you tell us anything?!" Naruto whined.

"Well I can tell you that it had something to do with Kiri, but that's it," I grinned seeing him groan. I put the chopsticks away and got up, "anyway, give me a moment and I'll be with you."

I quickly changed and Naruto and I left, saying goodbye to Misu. We then took off on the roofs, rushing towards training field seven. Well, rushing for Naruto, for me this was like a slow jog.

"We did it!" Naruto cried out as we reached the training field, only see Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi there waiting for us.

"You're late idiot!" Sakura cried out.

"What?!" Naruto gasped, "b-but Kakashi sensei is on time?! How?!"

"Well when it's important I don't show up late," Kakashi replied with a shrug.

"Important?! What's so important?!" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you, wait for a moment," he waved Naruto down before turning to me and nodding, "hello Yami, I'm glad to see you back home."

"Kakashi," I nodded, "how have you been?"

"Good, can't complain. I heard what you did in Kiri, I have to say, I was very impressed, not many ninjas can survive an attacked from a biju, let alone defeat one."

I shrugged, "it was a combination of luck and skill honestly."

"Hm, from what I heard you came out of that fight with only a broken hand and tattered armour. Other than that you didn't have a scratch on you."

I nodded, "yeah. I ended up losing my battle cloak though, which was kind of disappointing."

"Wait, what happened Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked, "what did Yami have to face?"

"Sorry Sakura, but that's classified," Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, that's what Yami said too," Naruto huffed, "he wouldn't even tell me what he did!"

"Well...I suppose I could tell you one thing," Kakashi replied, gaining all three genin's attention, "you see Yami over there fought and won against a Kage level opponent."

"What?! A kage level enemy?!" Naruto cried out, "like jiji?!"

Kakashi nodded, "yes, like the Hokage."

"How did you get so strong?" Sasuke asked me.

I shrugged, "I told you, training, planning and skill. You can do it too, you just have to train smart instead of hard."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grunted, turning back to Kakashi while Naruto spoke, "just you watch Yami! Soon I'll get strong enough to beat you too! I'll become a jonin too!"

"Well first you'll have to become a chunin Naruto," I chuckled.

"Alright, enough chit chat," Kakashi spoke before Naruto could reply, "it's time for some training. Yami, you want to stick around and watch?"

I shrugged, "sure, why not. I'll just be over there if you need me."

"Right, now, Naruto, let's work on your taijutsu..."

I walked away and sat down under the shade of a tree. I watched them train for a while, focusing on taijutsu today. After a moment I decided to work on myself instead of just wasting time.

I opened my inventory and took out the jutsu scroll I gained as a reward for the Kiri quest;

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new jutsu!**

 **Water Release: Water Clone, C rank**

 **User creates clones by using water as a medium, the clones possess one-tenth of the user's power and cannot go too far from the original.**

 **CP- 500**

 **Range- 50 feet**

Hm, the range limit thing is surprising, but I'm glad I have a second clone jutsu, could be useful. I then took out the one I've been most excited for, the recipe scroll.

Ping!

 **You have obtained a recipe scroll! Would you like to learn it?!**

 **Y/N?**

I pressed yes and;

Ping!

 **The scroll is based on the chakra natures you control! You have three options to chose from!**

 **Chakra blade types available:**

 **Wind**

 **Fire**

 **Lightning**

 **Earth**

 **Water**

 **Scorch**

 **Swift**

 **Wood**

 **Lava**

 **Boil**

 **Power**

Okay, so I have three choices now, that's good, I don't think I could pick just one.

My first choice is Wind, since obviously it would help cutting things. Then would be Scorch, which is slowly becoming my favorite nature release and then...hm, why not go with my most powerful release? Power. It's impossible to create jutsus for it, but it's still powerful and I can still use it.

Ping!

 **Are you sure these are your choices?**

 **Y/N?**

I selected yes and the menu disappeared as the knowledge to make the three chakra blades entered into my head.

Hm, so that's how, I'll have to introduce the chakra natures during the process of smelting along with oiling it up with a condensed oil mixed with my own chakra. Hm, I could use this. Maybe it's time I made myself a weapon.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Create yourself a weapon!**

 **Rewards:**

 **A new weapon!**

 **2, 000 EXP!**

 **Failure:**

 **Waste of chakra ore**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I said yes and closed the menu. I then opened my inventory and looked through it, finding two skill scrolls inside. Both were +10. I looked over my skills and decided to use one on my chakra enhanced strength skill;

 **Chakra enhanced strength, Lv- 26 (0%)**

 **Channel chakra into different parts of your body and unleash it with pinpoint accuracy to cause a large amount of damage.**

 **CP cost- 80 per minute**

 **DMG: 40 X STR**

I saved the second scroll for later, never know when you could need it in cases of emergencies. I then took out the last reward I gained from the quest, a piece of armour.

It was several black plates tied together with an elastic chain mail that seemed to be able to stretch like cloth. The plates were metal from what I could tell and when I slipped it on, the bands seemed to stretch open before locking back into place, grabbing my limb in a vice.

The forearm were vambracers with a hidden pocket for a kunai on the under arm. There were plates around the bicep and a demon's head on the shoulder stretching outwards with two horns and an oni smile.

The part covering my palms were fingerless with a metal plate on the back of my hand and soft pads on my palms. There were reinforcements around my wrist to prevent it from getting hurt and metal caps over the knuckles.

There were several hidden pockets along the arm, enough space for scrolls and weapons along with a real of wire hidden behind the demon's head.

 **Right arm plated armour, S rank**

 **Armour crafted by a legendary smith whose name is lost to time. The armour is covered with armour that is virtually unbreakable and cloth that can't be cut by normal kunai. The entire piece of made of a special chakra metal that gets strengthened when supplied with chakra.**

 **Durability- 10,000/10,000**

 **Bonus- 100 CP to double durability**

 **Hidden abilities- ? (Self discovery)**

I raised an eyebrow at that last one, self discovery? Meaning I had to figure it out? What a load of crap. Fine, at least it had cool stats, that's enough for me I guess. Plus, it does look pretty cool. Hm, I wonder what will happen if I punch someone with this?

I then spent the rest of the morning just watching them train, intent on just wasting away time. But at around noon though I decided enough was enough and I needed to get back to work. I said goodbye to team seven and walked back into town.

I went over to my editor's publishing office and entered his office. Baroma greeted me eagerly, closing all the curtains and doors to give us some privacy.

"It's been a long time since I saw you last," he said as we sat down at his table, the covers of my book framed and hanging on his wall.

"Long term mission," I shrugged, "how are the sales going?"

He smiled, "couldn't be better. The Potter books have been selling like crazy! I'll admit I was skeptical at first, I only released the first book. But people began eating it up! Two months later I published the second one! However I'm keeping the third one with myself for now, build the tension up."

I nodded, "good. Sell it in like half a year or something, and when you're done tell me, I have the fourth book ready."

He blinked, "already?"

I nodded, "yes, already," as well as the fifth, sixth and seventh. After all I just didn't spend all my time in Kiri fighting and sleeping.

"Well that's good I suppose," he nodded, "by the way, a toy company in Hono called, they were asking if it was possible to license your Justice characters."

I blinked, "really? They took long enough."

"Yes well it's rare to see a book do so well. They had to be sure before they took that risk. So what do you say?"

"What are their terms?"

"Well…."

It was a long boring meeting, I had to change the terms a lot though, so eventually I managed to make myself a nice cozy profit. When that was done Baroma continued to the next topic, "so, have you brought me something? Or is this a social call?"

I smiled, I took out three books, one black, one green and one blue and placed it on his table. The man picked it up eagerly and looked them over.

"The Dark Knight, The Man of Steel and the King of Atlantis? Are these stand alone books?"

I nodded, "yes. In the Batman one he's going to face an enemy that is smarter and far more dangerous than ever before. Probably my best work."

"That's quite a boast," the man sad looking through the pages, "the Joker? Are you sure about the name?"

"Yes, I am," I nodded.

"Fine, I've learnt by now to trust your gut. Now, what about the other two?"

"The Man of Steel is about Superman facing against humanity. Lex Luthor has finally had enough and is planning of destroying him."

"Anything interesting happens in it?"

I smiled, "yes, something interesting," I introduced Doomsday in this book, meaning the Death of Superman arc begins now.

"And this last one?"

"About Aquaman, it's about him gaining his throne back from his younger brother who plans war with the land walkers," I shrugged, "I'm also in the process of writing a Hawkgirl story, a Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern story."

"Meaning it's almost done but you're going to rewrite them several times before you're satisfied."

I smiled, "yup."

"Honestly Yami this is amazing. Your turn out rate is beyond anyone else I know. How do you do it?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm a ninja. I have my tricks," having an army of shadow clones at my disposal made my writing rate sooo much quicker. Grinding for the win!

We spoke a little further before I left his office. I then spent the afternoon and evening in the library catching up with Misa. She was so happy to see me again, afraid I would have forgotten about her or something sheesh, as if I would ever do that.

I learnt a few genjutsus for myself, since I can be more open with the Sharingan now I might as well use them. I also picked up a few Earth Release jutsus, though they were far less impressive that I thought;

 **Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears, C rank**

 **This technique lets the user create a few rock pillars that will protrude from the ground to skew the target.**

 **CP cost- 500**

 **DMG- 300**

 **Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison, D rank**

 **A technique that makes use of the rock terrain by creating multiple rock pillars that emerge from beneath the target and trap them.**

 **CP cost- 100**

 **Durability- 50/50**

 **Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones, D rank**

 **After slamming his hands on the ground, user sends a multitude of rocks from the ground to fly at the target.**

 **CP cost- 200 for 20 stones**

 **DMG- 50 per stone**

 **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot, C rank**

 **This technique condenses the soil and rock in the area to sprout out in the form of four large spikes which attack the target from four separate directions in an attempt to skewer the opponent making it harder to evade.**

 **CP cost- 800**

 **DMG- 500**

 **Durability- 1,000/1,000**

I then spent the evening watching a movie, it was actually the one staring that princess chic Naruto saved. Not bad, but not great either. Honestly, I could write a better script. Hm, maybe I should? I'm sure there's lots of money to be had, plus I could use the ideas from my home world to make the story, I could rich! Er, richer.

It was late now, well past midnight, I had caught the last show. And as I walked through the quiet and darkened streets of Konoha I felt someone approach me. They tried their hardest to hide their chakra, but it was almost half assed in their attempt.

I took a turn into the public park which was still open, I felt the person following me keep to the shadows. I stopped at the children's park and sat down on a swing set, pushing myself gently, "I can sense you, you might as well show yourself."

"I wasn't hiding," came the person's reply as a figure creeped out from the shadows. I blinked, I honestly wasn't expecting Danzo of all people to show up before me. I narrowed my eyes and studied him, back then I didn't have the time, but now I did.

 **Danzo Shimura, The Root**

 **Lv- 86**

 **REP- 56**

His chakra structure was like a maze, so many different parts from one man. I could sense something pleasant coming from his right arm, like a fresh breeze, but punctured through it was the scent of something else, something powerful.

I felt that scent before, twice, in myself and in Itachi. The scent of the sharingan. Sasuke's chakra pathways haven't yet been affected by it, but Danzo's has. And from what I can tell, he had, one...three...ten...woah.

"Ah, Danzo, I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Your sensory powers are astounding," Danzo commented as he stepped ten feet before me, "most jounins can't detect me."

"Most jounins aren't me," I replied, "so, what can I do for you oh great elder of Konoha?"

"You have a mouth on you, not a trait a ninja should have," Danzo glared.

"A ninja is only silent when he faces an enemy," I glared at him, "are you my enemy?"

Danzo was silent for a moment before he spoke, "that depends. As long as you are loyal to this village, then we are allies."

I sighed, "well that's kind of silly of you...why are you here?"

"To ask you a question," he replied, "tell me, what does being a ninja mean to you?"

I blinked, "why are you asking me that?"

"Humor an old man, please," he said dispassionately.

I sighed, "well...to me a ninja is someone with power. The power to change the world, whether through a death or through saving a life. A ninja is the best that man can be...or the worst."

"Yes, but what do you think a ninja should be?"

"A ninja should be a hero," I told him, "it's an idealistic view I know, but if no one believes that it can be done, then it will never be done."

"But you believe that a ninja can be a saviour?"

I nodded, "yes, I know it. If a ninja fights for what's right, if he fights for the people, then the world will be a better place for it."

"Tell me Yami, who do you fight for? Konoha, or yourself?"

I shrugged, "I fight for those that can't defend themselves. I find fighting for yourself kind of a boring idea, it's...stupid honestly. And pointless."

"And how far would you be willing to go to save the people?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes, "what's your point?"

"I am aware that you have the Sanbi locked away in your status seals," Danzo said bluntly, "while Sarutobi believes your story of brainwashing, I find it...a waste of time."

"So what's your idea?" I asked.

"To remove the Sanbi from Yagura and seal it away in one of our own," Danzo replied, "that way Konoha will have true power, power to strengthen its borders and protect it's people. With two bjus on our side, we will be invisible."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Give the Sanbi to Danzo!**

 **Rewards:**

 **5,000 EXP!**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **-40 REP with Danzo**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

"I see..." I narrowed my eyes. The man was fucking crazy! I knew he was bad based on the manga but this was just ridiculous! He needed to be stopped, and...maybe it's time I do it.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Kill Danzo!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Danzo's remains**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

Hmm...if I'm serious about this...then the best time to do it is right now. He's alone, I can't sense anyone with genin level chakra 200 feet from here, meaning none of his Root members followed him.

I need to get him alone and since this is going to make a lot of noise I need a place to fight. Maybe I can flash him outside of the city, maybe...hm, the desert around Suna sounds like a good place...yes...yes I remember that cave that my team rested in during our courier mission, I hide a marker there. But I'll have to use chakra to get there and the moment he knows, he'll attack me, I need to be at 100%.

And there's also the matter of his eyes, those ten eyes on his hand and the one in his right socket. Out of all of them, the one in his socket is the most valuable, it belonged to Shisui and has some sort of super genjutsu inside it.

One of the rewards for the quest is Danzo's corpse, meaning I can harvest it. Which also means those ten eyes, Shisui's one eye and the Hashirama cells in his body could be useful. I'll have to research more, try and figure out how to make them useful but...yes….I can use this.

I need a plan, a plan to make sure Danzo can't escape death using Izanagi, which will allow him to escape death while taking away an Uchiha eye. I'll have to first remove the eyes from his possession, starting with Shisui's.

I stared at the man, he didn't' seem bothered, I suspect he thinks I'm debating mentally if I should follow him or not. He doesn't realise in actuality I'm planning on trying to kill him.

Five minutes later I had a plan, I selected yes for the quest to kill Danzo and no for the quest to give him the Sanbi.

I stood up from the swing and sighed, "if I do this...how am I going to explain to the Hokage about the Sanbi disappearance?"

Danzo's face relaxed, "I'll help you cover the escape. You can simply claim that while you slept the Sanbi reached out to the Kyuubi and using its influence managed to gain enough power to break out of your seal and escape. It will be difficult, but I'll vouch for your claim."

I nodded, "yeah...yeah that might work...fine. I'll give you the Sanbi, but under on condition."

 **Lie successful!**

Danzo nodded, "what is that?"

"I want to be the new host for the biju."

Danzo opened his one visible eye, "what?"

"You want me to trust you? Then this is the only way. I'm putting my faith in you and giving the Sanbi over for the sake of the village. And in return I want you to trust that I won't abuse that power. Make me the protector for the village, Naruto isn't nearly ready enough for that role, so allow me to take his place."

Danzo was silent for a minute before speaking, "you care for the boy dearly."

"Yes...he's my brother."

"Very well," he nodded, "the Sanbi will be sealed into you. I'll perform the ritual myself, you have my word that it will be done. We'll have to keep your status a secret from Sarutobi."

I shrugged, "won't be a problem, I can control it with my Sharingan if need be."

Danzo nodded, "understood."

"I see from your lack of surprise you know?"

"I do, yes. I was surprised when Hiruzen first told me but...I'm glad you were not lost to Itachi's blade. A powerful shinobi like you is invaluable."

I smiled, "thanks. Now, shall I show you where I kept the beast?"

"It is not on you?" Danzo asked surprised.

"No, if people knew they would come after it, and they would be merciless," I got off the swing and lead them man away, "come, I'll show you where it's kept."

He looked unsure, but followed me anyway. We walked across the park, the same way Naruto and I first did when we first came here. Soon the stone fire statue was seen, I stopped before it and looked down the blue Konoha leaf shined brightly, Danzo walked up to me, the plan was going perfectly.

"Where is it?" Danzo asked.

"In there," I pointed at the fire stone.

"You sealed the body inside the Will of Fire?" Danzo asked, "impressive."

I shrugged, "I do what I can, now," I held out my hand, "it's hidden behind an invisible seal of my own design, I'll show you it's matrix."

Danzo groaned, "can't you just unseal the body?"

"I could but then you still would not be able to see the body," I shrugged.

"Can't you remove the invisibility seal?" he asked.

"It's linked in with the chakra suppression seals," I told him, "I had to sneak the body out of Mist after all, I had to take every precaution."

 **Lie successful!**

"I see...very well," Danzo held out his hand.

I smiled, I took it gently into my own and then pressed the blue glowing leaf opening the natural dungeon menu. I selected the first level option and we both were hit by a flash of light.

"W-what was that?" Danzo asked as he looked around, "where are we?"

I moved, I tightened my hold on his free left hand, Danzo tried to move away, but I was on him. My left hand flew into his right socket, the fingers were covered with wind chakra, allowing it to cut through the bandages and sink into his eye lids.

I made sure not to hurt the eye, Danzo tried to move away, but my finger closed in around the eyeball and a tiny amount of wind chakra was applied to the optic nerve, cutting it. I pulled the eyeball out and let Danzo go, allowing the man to leap away.

"ARGH!" he cried holding his bleeding socket. I was delicate not to harm the eye, but everything else around it was fair play.

I looked at the eyeball in my hand, it was unmistakably a sharingan, I opened the inventory and threw it inside. I then turned to the man, he growled, "what are you doing?!"

I didn't speak, I was focused on the task ahead. I moved through hand seals, Danzo's remaining eye widened in shock, I'm guessing he recognized this pattern. Immediately his right hand came out, he removed the metal gauntlets sealing it and the bandages around it, but just as the last strip was coming off, I vanished from his sight.

'Swift Release: Speed up times 1,000!' I wasn't taking any chances, I wanted that arm! I took out a chakra trench knife and channeled wind chakra into it. I swung at his shoulder, where I could clearly see the arm had been grafted onto his body.

SWISH!

The knife cut through it like butter. Blood sprayed out, but it moved slowly, so very slowly.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **500 X 5 = 2,500**

 **Danzo: 98,500/100,000**

Ping!

 **Danzo has gained bleeding status!**

 **-100 HP every second!**

Good, that meant he would die in around fifteen minutes even if I did nothing. I'm guessing his HP is so low because he's so old. I expected more from a level 89 threat. Oh well.

I grabbed the arm and put it inside my inventory. I then slapped a Flying Thunder God seal on his lower right back, that way even if he detected it, he wouldn't be able to remove it physically, since he lacked an arm. I then moved away and cut off the Swift Release, allowing time to restart as normal.

"GRAH!" Danzo cried out as he fell to his knees holding his stump of a hand. His visible eye widened, "you bastard! I'll have your head for this!"

"How?" I asked as I formed a shadow clone with 500 CP that began to form a Rasen Nova blast in my hand, "how are you going to kill me? When you're going to die here? Alone...and with no one around to hear your screams?"

"Y-you bastard!" he cried out, "if you kill me then the entirety of Konoha will suffer! Without me leading the darkness it's enemies will come for it!"

I snorted, "I doubt that."

"You'll see!" he roared, "I'm the only thing keeping them at bay! My Root-"

"-Are obsolete," I cut him off, "they're useless to the highest degree. The moment I kill you those emotionless bastards will die off one by one, without no one to lead them, the snake will die."

"You've doomed us all," he growled.

"Maybe...but with people like you who so love war, peace will never be an option" I told him as I handed the Rasen Nova Blast over to my clone, "you're like a cancer Danzo, you need to be cut out."

"As if I'll let you!" he cried out as he got to his feet. The clone flashed away, I moved back as it appeared behind Danzo using the anchor seal and smashed the ball into his back, causing a big explosion that shattered the ground and covered the area in a flash of bright blue light.

BOOM!

I waited until the dust cleared before walking towards the center of the crater. I looked around and found nothing, not even his ashes. Did he manage to escape? No, he was crippled with no sharingan eyes to use the Izanagi with, he was trapped like a rat, I know it.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Kill Danzo!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Danzo's remains**

Ping!

 **You have gained +100,000 EXP from killing Danzo!**

 **Yami, Protector of Hono**

 **Level- 54 (48,400/100,700)**

 **HP- 14,750/14,750 (+20)**

 **SP- 7,250/7,250**

 **CP- 14,225/14,225**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100% WATER- 100% EARTH- 100%**

 **SCORCH- 100% SWIFT- 100% WOOD- 100% LAVA- 100% BOIL- 60%**

 **POWER- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- 165 (+5)**

 **VIT- 110**

 **DEX- 110**

 **INT- 110 (+2)**

 **CHA- 330**

 **CC- 250**

 **LUC- 102 (+5)**

 **Points- 21**

Nice. That confirms it, he's dead. The fallout from this won't be that bad, maybe a couple of Root members will try to kill me, but I can take care of them. And if it gets really bad, I can just talk to Sarutobi about it.

I then turned to the forest, slowly several Rattatas and Meowth's the locals of this dungeon came out to see what caused the explosion. I sighed, I couldn't leave until I deal with them. Great.

I took out a kunai and in around an hour of lasly killing pokemon, I gained around 1,000 EXP before I was able to leave this stupid dungeon.

I found myself in the park again and I immediately took off, leaving no trace I was ever there. I came home and immediately made several clones to set up booby traps everywhere, if someone tried to sneak in, who wasn't an Uzumaki or me, they would be captured, bound and seal away like a mummy.

And if they managed to get out of that, then he lethal options would kick in. They wouldn't be able to make it past that without making some noise, which will hopefully alert someone who is here who is being targeted, like Naruto, or Sakura is she came over.

With that done I returned to my room, I wanted to begin dissecting Danzo's arm and begin experimenting with the sharingan eyes, but I can't, I need a lab for that and I need to b medically savvy for that. Damn it, looks like it's time to get my own place.

 **The Next Morning:**

Naruto and I were eating breakfast, Misu had already left for the day, she not had a job at the academy teaching seals to the youngsters there. Nothing too advanced, like the Uzumaki seals, but rather basic ones.

Misu insisted on getting a job, she refused to be a moocher for the rest of her life. So the old woman got one, I was honestly amazed someone at her age could still work, but then again she was an Uzumaki, that meant something.

"So what are you going to do today Yami?" Naruto asked as we washed the dishes.

I shrugged, "well, I suppose it's time I get myself my own place. This place is getting a bit too crowded for me. I need my work space back."

"W-wah?! You're moving out!" Naruto cried out.

I nodded, "yup. But don't worry, I spoke to the landlord, I'll just be moving into the apartment below you, so I won't' be that far."

"Oh thank god! I thought you were going to move somewhere fancy now that you're a jounin!" Naruto sighed dramatically.

I chuckled, "no way in hell. Anyway, why don't you go ahead Naruto. If you need anything I'll be here moving or in the hospital."

"Oh? Why? Are you sick?" NAruto blinked as he strapped his stuff away.

"No no, I'm just trying to pick up a few more advanced medical techniques," like body modifications, "anyway, I'll see you later."

"Right, bye Yami!" Naruto cried out as he ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

I smiled, hyperactive kid. After washing everything up I went downstairs to the land lord and spoke to him for over an hour, finally settling in on a price to buy off the apartment below my present one.

The paperwork would take a few days, but he handed me the keys already, knowing I was good for the cash.

I then began the process of moving out. I used a hundred clones, each with only 10 CP, to move all my stuff out and set up my new place. I layered my new apartment will security seals as well, liking them with the seals in Naruto's place, to warn me if the Root tried to go in there, thinking I still lived with him.

One of the major factors for me deciding to move out is because of Naruto and Misu, I didn't want them getting involved with me and the Root. That would make things needlessly complicated.

Since this was my place, and I wasn't eager to have more roommates, I decided to change it up a bit. I planned to knock down a wall using an Earth jutsu and connect two bed rooms together, making it larger. I would use this or my lab.

I also planned on layer the walls of my lab with layers upon layers of seals, making it almost unreachable. I even designed a seal that would make the Byakugan's sight hazy while peering into this room, not a full solution, but a solution nonetheless.

If I was going to use this room to experiment with Danzo's arm and eyes I need complete privacy, hopefully I'll get it now.

I left the clones instructions, though at this point it was kind of pointless since they already knew what I was planning to do. I then left my new apartment and made my way to the hospital, intent on asking the head doctor there for some help. I needed more knowledge, hopefully he can spare some time for me.

But just then I felt it, a monstrous chakra princess, sealed away, but definitely there. There was bits of it leaking out...damn, it wasn't as powerful as the Sanbi, but it was still much larger than any Jonin I know. Maybe Kisame could beat it but..it wasn't him.

Wait, the chunin exams, Gaara! Fuck! He's here?! Now?!

I walked towards the chakra signature, I didn't run, I didn't want people's attention drawn to me. Gaara had already entered Konoha, he was slowly walking inside before stopping near the heart of the town. I walked over to their signatures, I could feel two more near him and a fourth suddenly rushing in.

I walked over and quickly found them. I leaped onto a roof top and spied down at the scene before me. Kankuro had Konohamaru in his hands, holding him up as Naruto, Sakura and Konohamaru friends watched in anger.

"Let go of me!" Konohamaru cried out.

"Hey fat ass! Let go of the kid!" Naruto cried out, only to have Sakura immediately hit him up the head and whisper to him to remain silent.

"You're annoying," the puppeteer snorted, "I hate midget kids, especially little ones that are rude, makes me want to kill them."

"I'm not involved in this," Temari sighed as she stepped away from her brother.

"You need to learn some manners kid," Kankuro snorted as he raised his fist to punch a flinching Konohamaru.

"Hey! Stop it!" Naruto cried out as he ran to stop him, only for a stone to come flying out and hit the Suna ninja in the hand.

"What the-who threw that?!" everyone turned to see Sasuke in a tree, tossing a pebble in his hand lazily.

"What is a Suna ninja doing in our village?" he asked.

Temari blushed a little while Sakura sighed, "thank God."

"Hey Teme! Stop showing off!" NAruto cried out in anger.

"Boss!" Konohamaru ran and hide behind Naruto, "why didn't you save me?!"

"I-I was going to!"

"Liar!" he cried out.

"Hey punk!" Kankuro cried out, "get down here! I hate people like you the most!"

"Kankuro stop it!" Temari cried out, "you're making a scene!"

"Not until I teach him a lesson!" the puppet boy said as h took out the giant bandage covered puppet he had on his back.

Sasuke was about to leap down and fight when a new voice called out from behind him, "Kankuro, stop it."

And the sand ninjas went still with fear. Everyone turned and standing upside down on a tree branch was Gaara, looking unimpressed by all of this. He locked eyes with his brother, "you're an embarrassment to our village."

"B-but Gaara! They started it!"

"Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic," the sand jinchuuriki said.

"But-"

"-Shut up, or I'll kill you," Gaara leaked out Killing intent so powerful everyone shivered. It was comparable to the amount Itachi himself leaks out, so it was impressive for a human, but a jinchuriki? He was nothing compared to the Sanbi.

Gaara turned to Sasuke, "I apologize for the trouble my brother caused you," he then vanished in a swirl of sand and appeared next to his siblings, "come, it's time to go. We didn't come here to play."

"Hey wait, why are you all here?" Sakura asked, "you're from Suna right? I understand we're allies and all, but why are you in our village?"

"Shesh, are you clueless?" Temari rolled her eyes as she held up a pass, "we're here for the chunin exams, duh."

"W-what?! The Chunin exams are happening?!" Naruto sounded excited.

"You didn't know?" Temari sounded surprised.

"No! Yes! I finally have a chance to catch up to Yami!" Naruto cheered.

"Hey Boss, who's Yami?" Konohamaru asked innocently.

"Yami's my brother!" Naruto smiled, "he's the coolest ninja ever! He's my age but he's already a jounin!"

"Woah! That's so cool!" Konohamaru said as he and his corps had their eyes wide and glowing.

"Are you talking about Yami the second Flash?" Gaara asked with serious eyes.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke asked as he landed before Gaara, "why does it interest you."

"I heard rumours about him," Gara glare turned deadly, "he would be worthy to prove my existence."

"Prove your existence? What does that mean?" Naruto blinked.

"It means he wants to kill him to prove he's stronger," Kankuro smiled.

"No way!" Naruto cried out, "Yami's a jonin! There's not way black eyes over there can kill him!"

"We will see," Gaara replied.

"You can't do it anyway," Sasuke stepped in, "he's jonin, there's no reason he would agree to fight you."

"That is true," Gaara's eyes then landed on Naruto, "you said you were his brother yes?"

Naruto gulped, "y-yeah."

"Then you will serve as bait," Gaara nodded.

"W-what?! Gaara! You can't do that!" Temari cried out.

"Shut up," he snapped, "or I'll kill you," the blond haired girl nodded as she stepped away. Gaara then turned to Naruto, "now, come with me, lead me to your brother."

"Like hell I will!" Naruto cried out, "you'll have to go through my dead body!"

"Well...if you insist," Gaara stepped forward, time for me to step in.

"Now is that any way to treat your allies?" I called out as I revealed myself to them, sitting on the edge of the roof, my legs swinging about freely.

"Yami!" Naruto cheered.

"He's Yami?" Temari's eyes widened, "is this village filled with dreamy guys?!"

"How long have you been there?" Gaara asked.

I shrugged, "long enough to gather what was going on," I turned to the leaf ninjas, "stand down you guys, I'll take care of this."

"We're not leaving you alone with them," Sasuke replied, "we stick together."

I smiled "wow, I'm surprised to hear you say that, I'm touched Sasuke, really I am. But that wasn't a request, it was an order. You can't fight him, not right now, leave," I turned to the Suna ninjas, "and that goes double for you. If you start a fight in this village I'll make sure all three of you get disqualified, is that understood?" I said leaking out a bit of killing intent that matched Gaara's.

Temari gulped, "y-yes sir." Kankaro nodding furiously the same way.

Sasuke growled, "fine," he looked at the redhead, "what's your name?"

"Gaara of the desert," Gaara replied, "and yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke announced.

"I see...very well, I'll remember that."

"Hey! What about me?! Do you want to know my name as well?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

Gaara spared him one look, "no."

Naruto looked crushed, "oh man, Konohamaru, am I not cool?"

"No boss," the little kid replied honestly, further depressing Naruto.

Gaara then turned to me, "and you are Yami, the Flash."

I smiled, "oh, I'm a lot more than that Gaara. Now scram," I motioned with my hand. The boy glared at me one last time before leaving with his siblings. I then turned around and spotted three ninjas, all wearing sound headbands watching us, they flinched when they released I had caught them, "I don't like repeating myself."

They vanished immediately.

"Woah! Who were those guys?!" Naruto asked.

I leaped and landed before them, "Sound ninjas, annoying really."

"Sound? I don't remember that village," Sakura replied.

"It's a new one," I shrugged, "very new. Now," I turned to Sasuke, "don't even think about fighting him head on."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you will die," I replied, "I doubt even I can beat him head on, unless I go all out from the gate."

"S-seriously?! He's that powerful?!" Naruto cried out.

I nodded, "yes, he is. Now, don't you have a jonin sensei to go bug?"

"Oh, right!" Naruto chuckled, "hey wait a moment! The chunin exams are here! That's what she said right?! Do you think we can join in?!"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you ask your sensei?"

"Right! Come on Sakura! Teme! We need to let Kakashi sensei let us join!"

"Do you think we're ready?" Sakura asked.

"We won't know unless we try," Sasuke replied.

We sent the Konohamaru corps on their way and went to training ground seven, I walked with them, just to make sure Gaara didn't come back and try to kidnap Naruto again. That would be bad, very bad. I guess the hospital would have to wait.

We arrived at the bridge leading into training field seven and were forced to wait as Kakashi hadn't yet arrived.

So they began to talk instead. Sasuke turned to me, "how strong is he?"

I raised an eyebrow, "if I had to guess? Maybe high chunin, definitely low jonin."

"And me?"

"Low chunin," his level was 38, "sorry."

Sasuke clicked his teeth, "I need to train more."

I shrugged, "yeah, you do."

Sasuke and I spoke some more about how to properly track someone using their chakra, he was ashamed he didn't notice Gaara beforehand, so he asked me for advice. In the one hour make, Kakashi finally arrived.

"Yo," he greeted us.

"You're late!" Naruto cried out.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi shrugged, he then noticed me, "Yami? Here again I see. Don't you have something better to do?"

I shrugged, "not really, no."

"Right...well, anyway I know this is sudden but I have nominated all three of you for the upcoming chunin exams," he took out three forms and handed them out.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, "finally! Now it's my turn!"

"Where are they happening?" Sasuke asked.

"Right here in Konoha," Kakashi explains as he began to go into the details, the genins taking in the information like sponges. When he was done he smiled, "well? Are you interested?"

"Damn right I am!" Naruto cheered, "Yami's already a jounin! If I don' catch up fast he'll leave me in the dust!"

"Being a chunin will help me become stronger," Sasuke's simple reply.

"I-I think so," Sakura said, not sounding sure, something Kakashi and I noticed.

"Well...the exam is in tomorrow at 4 pm in the Academy at room 301. The particulars are on the paper, if you feel you aren't ready, don't show up. Good luck," and with that he vanished, leaving us alone.

"Damn it Kakashi sensei!" Naruto cried out, "you can't just leave! What about training! We need to prepare for the chunin exams!"

I shrugged, "I can train you if you like."

"What?! Are you serious Yami?!" Naruto did a total 180, going from angry to excited in seconds.

"I have a month off, I don't mind," I shrugged, noticing Sakura and Sasuke looking curious as well, "I can help all three of you if you want."

"Y-you wouldn't mind?" Sakura asked, sounding unsure.

I nodded, "you're a team, it wouldn't be fair if only one of you got training. Besides, Kakashi sure as hell won't be training you."

"Yeah! What kind of sensei is he! He never trains us!" Naruto grumbled.

I shrugged, "it's not his job to train every aspect of your life, that's a master's job. You're his genin students, meaning it's your job to pester him for training, not the other way around."

Sasuke grunted, "is that what your sensei did?"

I shrugged, "Ko sensei was a lot nicer about it, but yeah. If we wanted something we needed to ask him, or tell him where we wanted help. In this world things won't be handed over to you, you need to take it. Within reason of course."

They were silent for a long time, digesting my words. Finally though Naruto spoke up, "so Yami! What are you going to teach us first?!" that got their attention.

I smiled, "well that's simple, I'm going back to the the basics, chakra control."

"What?! But that sounds so boring!" Naruto whined, "can't you teach us something cool?! Like a new jutsu?!"

I raised an eyebrow, "boring is it? Well then, tell me," I jumped away from them, a good fifty feet. I pulled my hand back, channeled chakra into it and brought it down onto the ground.

KRAKOM!

The ground around me broke apart, the genin were so scared they leaped away, but I kept the destruction localised, creating a crater twenty feet wide and 8 feet deep.

I leaped out of the crater and landed before them holding my dusty fist, "was that boring?"

Naruto gulped as Sakura looked horrified and Sasuke looked down right afraid. "H-how did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I channeled chakra into my arm and let it out the instant before impact. But it's dangerous, extremely dangerous, like a rubber band. Let go too soon and you'll hurt yourself, too late and you'll hurt yourself. You need near perfect chakra control for this, so….do you still think that's lame?"

They shook their heads so fast I thought it would fall off. I smiled, "good, now," I turned back to the crater ad began going through seals ending with dg, "Water Release: Rampaging water!" I spat out a large glob of water from my mouth filing the giant puddle up to the rim with water.

"The second chakra control exercise I'm going to teach you is water walking," I explained as I began walking on the water surface, "the concept is similar to tree walking, except it's a lot harder because you need to account for surface tension and the water movement. Do this, and you'll find yourself wasting less chakra and being more precise."

"Cool," Naruto blinked.

"Thanks, now, Sakura, why don't you go first?" I suggested moving away.

"Me? But why me?" she asked blinking.

"You have the best chakra control out of all three of them," I shrugged as I stepped onto dry land, "you'll probably get this the fastest."

Sakura nodded as she slowly stepped forward, putting one foot on the water and then another. She was shaking, trying hard to keep herself from falling, before finally she stood perfectly still on top of the water.

"Good job Sakura!" Naruto cheered loudly for his girlfriend.

I nodded, "good. Now the rest of you try, and when you're good enough to run on water we can begin training in other areas."

"How will this help me?" Sasuke asked, "I understand Sakura and Naruto, but why me?"

"It'll help reduce the amount of chakra you waste when using the sharingan," I told him, "meaning you'll be able to use it for a longer time. That good enough for you?"

He practically teleported over to the sink hole I made, trying his best to walk on water, but instead sinking into it, "keep trying," I encouraged him, he nodded and pulled himself out before trying again.

Soon Naruto also joined, Sakura stayed dry and stood over them, giving them helpful tips and encouraging them both. Naruto and Sasuke were competing again, good, maybe they might learn this by the end of the day.

I took out a book on advanced seal making my Jiraiya and laid back and began to read, might as well do something to pass the time.

Around noon though I was interrupted. "Yo Yami!" I lowered the book to see Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all standing perfectly still on the water. Naruto grinned brightly while Sakura smiled and even Sasuke looked satisfied.

"Walk," I told them, and saw them easily do the task. I smiled, "alright, what do you want to learn?"

"A new jutsu!" Naruto cried out.

"C-could you help with my taijutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Do you know any fire jutsus?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded, "alright," I made three clones, "each clone will help you out. But they will only last for about and hour and a half, so try to make the most out of them."

"You're not going to teach us yourself?" Naruto asked.

"No," I told him, "I have to be somewhere else," besides, if Gaara hadn't made a move yet knowing his impulsive nature then he might not do anything just yet, Naruto was in the clear.

"Oh...okay! Bye then!" Naruto cheered as the clones took each one aside and began training them.

I left the training field and headed to the hospital. I managed to get the doctor to allow me access to the medical library, being a tokubetsu jonin gave me special privileges like this.

I took up books on body modification and on mutations, reading them up quicker then a fat man eating pizza.

Two hours quickly went by, meaning my clones had already dispelled. It seems my clone had Sakura go through medical texts in the library and chakra control exercises to improve her control, meaning he wanted her to get a head start of her super strength training.

Naruto had learnt two more wind jutsus from me, though I made sure he understood how important it was for him to learn them properly. And Sasuke had also learn two fire jutsus, though he was more understanding and patient when I taught him, which was odd for him

Around four though I began to noise powerful signatures approach me. Several off them. I took a peek and noticed an ANBU mask wearing individual looking at me. Ah, so Root finally caught on.

 **Medical knowledge, Lv- 11 (9%)**

 **Your knowledge about the human body.**

 **Chance of success- 55%**

I managed to level up my medical knowledge by one, I was just about to continue when I felt another powerful signature approach, this caused the Root members to scatter.

I looked over and saw an ANBU member leap over to the hospital, climbing to the window near me and pushing it open. He was a Wolf mask, "the Hokage asks for your preakness."

I raised an eyebrow, could it be about Danzo? Neah, no proof. I nodded, "I'll be there," I put the books away into my inventory, the ANBU made no comment on it, by now the upper brass new of my storage seals and sort of just went with it.

I took off, leaving the ANBU in my dust. I reached the Hokage's office and entered through the door. "YOu wished to see me Lord Hokage?" I asked stepping inside.

"Ah, Yami, yes, come in," Hiruzen motioned me inside.

I stood before him, "sir."

"Yami...I require you to tell me the truth to this question I am going to ask you," he said seriously, "have you had any contact with Danzo?"

Shit.

* * *

 **So there we go, we see Yami growing a little more in this chapter, nothing too great, but if you noticed the steps to a higher level have been planted. Anyway, a few more chapters and this story will be done, maybe seven or six more and I'll wrap it up.**

 **Honestly I'm pretty much done with it, just maybe two more arcs and I'll finish the story. Maybe by the end of November or something.**

 **So if you guys have any ideas for a new story for the next year I'm all ears. I'm honestly fresh out and I need something to stimulate my creative juices.**


	20. Snake Hater

Alright time to put on my poker face, I planned for this, time to stick to the script. I nodded, "yes sir. Elder Danzo approached me last night."

"About what?" the Hokage asked.

"He wanted me to release the Sanbi into his possession so that he could seal it away," I told him.

The man's eyes widened, "w-what?"

"He wanted me to betray you and give Yagura to him. He was planning on placing the Sanbi into one of his men. He confessed so much to me."

"And what did you do then?"

"I broke his arm and kicked his balls," I grinned.

The Hokage blinked, "I see... and where is he now?"

I blinked, "what do you mean?"

"Danzo has gone missing, you were the last person to see him alive...and you just admitted to assaulting. So where is he now?"

"I-I don't know. I just left him in the park, I walked away. I was going to tell you but then...he..."

"What? He what?"

"He said it would be pointless. That you would never believe an Uchiha over him," I looked ashamed, "he said he had powerful allies who would make life hell for me...I suppose that's why his men have been following me around all day."

"His men?"

"Root," I told him.

"They are still active?" Hiruzen hissed, "Yami, do you think you can identify these men using your chakra sensory skills?"

I nodded, "yeah, it'll take a while, but I'm sure I can do it."

"I see...very well. First go to the T&I department. I have readied Yagura's cell for them, they'll begin the process of breaking the genjutsu immediately. After that report back here for an S rank mission," he said dismissing me.

"Right," I took off, running out the window and jumping across the village to T&I. I was met by Ibiki who lead me to an underground cell. The room was covered with seals of several kinds, I was actually impressed by how complex they were.

In the middle of the room was a metal box with a chair inside of it. "Place him in there," Ibiki said as he opened the box for me.

I nodded and opened my inventory, taking Yagara out for the first time since I kicked his ass. I placed the limp body on the chair and immediately the metal box snapped shut, I heard several locks click close as seals grew on the box, pushing Yagura's chakra away and sealing him shut.

Only Yagura's head was exposed, the rest of the body tucked inside. "What happened to him?" Ibiki asked noticing his stump of a leg and the several burn and broken bones across his body.

"Me," I replied, "can this keep a biju down?"

Ibiki nodded, "it should. As long as he is in his human form the seals will hold. But if he transforms, that's another issue. But it should be fine, he won't wake up and even if he did the box he's in will activate and kill him."

I nodded, "good...oh and if anything does happen, call me," I gave Ibiki a fanged dagger, "throw it and I'll be there in seconds."

"Right," Ibiki nodded as he pocketed the dagger.

"No problem," I nodded, "say is Anko around? I haven't seen here in awhile."

"She's preparing for the chunin exams," Ibiki replied, "she's one of the protectors."

I nodded, "right. Anyway, if you see her tell her I stopped by. Later," I took off in a flash, reappearing the Hokage's office, which now had more people in it. It seemed like the entire ANBU force.

"Good, you're back," the Hokage nodded, "these will be your companions," he motioned to them, "you will lead them to the Root members you sensed. Until the end of this mission Eagle will be incharge."

Eagle stepped forward, "long time kid. You ready?"

I nodded, "good to see you too Eagle. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"When you encounter their base you are to burn it all to the ground, is that understood?" Hiruzen said with narrowed eyes, "gather any vital information you can and capture if possible. If not...eliminate them."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Be a guide!**

 **Reward:**

 **10,000 EXP**

 **Loot from Root base**

 **Failure:**

 **-50 REP to Hokage**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I selected yes and immediately we took off. I widened my senses and felt the familiar signature that had been tracking me all day gathered underground.

"They are underground," I told Eagle as I lead them to a sewer drain, "deep underground."

"Yami take the lead," Eagle instructed, "Pume, Spider, Rat, Frog and Panda, stay out here and make sure no one tries slip out."

"Panda? You have a rookie on board?" I asked surprised.

"He's decent enough," Bear shrugged.

"Right, let's go," Eagle prompted.

I took the lead as we jumped down, landing softly, using waterwalking to make sure none of the disgusting water gets on our person.

I lead them through the maze of sewer tunnel for what felt like two hours. It got difficult to breath at times, but I managed to use a wind jutsu to keep myself fresh, and following me lead several ANBU did the same.

I used my sense to go down deeper and deeper, and finally, the tunnel opened up to a great big collection tank that had a tower going under in the middle of it with several burdge moving to different tunnels all along the walls.

'Here,' I motioned with my hands, pointing out to a group of masked ninjas gathered around the base of the tower.

'Let's go,' Eagle motioned as the ANBU took off, leaping into battle. The Root immediately noticed them, they tried to escape b their exits were covered by at least two ANBU members.

The sound of steel hitting steel rang through loudly, I watched as the ANBU fought tooth and nail against the Root. I sighed, might as well give them some help.

I created a hundred clones, each with 100 CP, they then took off, targeting Root members when their backs were turned, allowing them to beat them unconscious or slap a superior seal on them.

While most were skilled enough to break out of the seals, they then had to face both my clone and an ANBU member, so slowly, if not captured, the Root members were killed.

I waited until my chakra came back before I made another hundred and then repeated the process until the Root was taken care off.

"Good job team," Eagle replied, "begin searching these tunnels, I'm sure we'll find some useful information around here."

'Like information about Danzo's body modifications?' I wondered. I need to get that info before anyone else does. Or else it will be a pain in the ass.

"I'll help out," I called out as I went through the swift release.

"That's really not a problem Yami-" Eagle said, but before he could finish I had vanished in a blur of speed, going a 100 times faster than anyone else.

I looked through the tunnels, this was a once in a lifetime chance. I went through several rooms, on looked like barracks, one looked like a lab and the other a library. In the library I searched through the scrolls but didn't find any personal files.

I was almost about to give up before I found a med bay near the end of the last tunnel. I knew this was it, Danzo had to have some sort of record. I looked through the locked files and found a sealed folder with Danzo's name on it. The seal however was complex, it would destroy the information if forced open, luckily, I was a seal master.

I put the file away in my inventory and then began to gather everything into a bag, the library scrolls, everything I could find. I then brought the bag to Eagle, who was moving in slow motion, h had made it halfway across the bridge.

I stopped the jutsu, he looked at me in surprise, "Yami? What-"

"Here," I tossed him the bag, "I gathered everything I found and put it away in this bag. You should double check, just in case I missed something."

The ANBU were impressed, "right" Eagle nodded, "you should go back to the Hokage, tell him we're done over here. Good job Yami."

I nodded, quickly leaving the sewers, this time finding my way out a lot faster than finding my way in.

 **The next day:**

After the mission I was dismissed and I spent entire the night in my lab unlocking Danzo's files. It took some time, but I managed to do it, learning over all the details that were stored inside.

It seemed Hashirama's cells were something of a wanted item for Konoha. Ever since the First died they have been trying to regrow Wood release into another people, but after all the test subjects died, with not even a single success they shut that down.

Officially anyway.

Danzo got Orochimaru to make this arm for him, the cells apparently have regenerative properties, allowing the user to heal faster. But not only that they also provide the user with increased stamina and chakra flow, allowing someone like Danzo, who was aged and old, to use ten transplanted sharingan eyes, which Kakashi himself, a jonin at his physical peak, could only use one, and still it would be too much of a strain for him.

The wood release is something I have too, but unfortunately I never got a chance to train in it. With the war in Kiri and the watchful eyes I never got a chance, but now, with my private room, maybe I can begin again. Let's see if I could possibly pick up on some on the First's 'vitality' as it were.

From what I understood having the wood release allowed one to do three things in particular;

Control a bijuu

Wood control

Increased vitality

I haven't yet experienced the vitality part, so maybe it's something unique only to Hashirama. Or rather, the spirit living inside Hashirama.

Asura Otsutsuki...the second son of the Sage and the man that inherited the Sage's body. Hashirama was the reincarnation of that man and so was Naruto...damn, I never realised that.

Madara and Sasuke was the reincarnation of Indra, Asura's brother and Madara by combining Hashirama's own cells with his own managed to unlock the Rinnegan...could I possibly do the same?!

The factors were confusing, the pieces however were there! To unlock a Rinnegan one needed to have the Sage's chakra, that's how it worked. Either by combining the chakra of his sons, like Madara did when he infused himself with Hashirama's cells, or receive it from the sage directly.

There were people who I knew had the chakra of Asura and Indra, Naruto and Sasuke. And I knew if I asked them, they wouldn't mind giving me some blood, if I have to I could bribe Sasuke with some jutsus.

I could then combine the chakras inside me, the Hashirama cells would take to my body since I could already use the wood release, that should count for something right? And since my eyes were sharingan, Sasuke's powers should latch on pretty easily too!

It could be done...theoretically, but there came problems. One being time. Madara didn't gain his rinnegan till the end of his long life, I don't have time to wait so long, the battles I have to worry about are coming now! I need to speed up the process but how?! How...wait...that's it!

Experimentation! I had ten sharingan eyes from Danzo, if I insert some of Sasuke's blood into them and then Hashirama's cells in the arms would help mix the two parts! I can experiment with the arm, keeping it alive, after all if it worked like Zetsu clones then I should be able to control it with my wood release right? I wouldn't even need to use Naruto's blood!

And then I can experiment to figure out how to increase the conversion rate for the eyes! It's perfect!

But there were several factors I had to account for, like the fact that my skills in the medical field weren't perfect but….wait...that's it! The +10 skill scroll! If I use that I can level up the skill instantly! I didn't want to waste it on the skill before, but now if I get a chance to get a Rinnegan it would be perfect!

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Obtain a Rinnegan**

 **Medical knowledge- MAX level**

 **Sasuke's Blood- (0/1)**

 **5 Wood Release jutsus- (0/5)**

 **Complete the process- Incomplete**

 **Reward:**

 **Rinnegan**

 **Failure:**

 **Waste of valuable resources.**

 **Do you Accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I accepted right away. This was perfect! I immediately used the +10 skill scroll I had an used it level up my medical knowledge;

 **Medical knowledge, Lvl- 20 (MAX)**

 **Your knowledge about the human body.**

 **Chance of success- 100%**

Ping!

 **You have made progress in a quest!**

 **Obtain a Rinnegan**

 **Medical Knowledge (MAX)**

Now all I had to do was figure out five wood release jutsus, obtains some blood from Sasuke and start building a lab for myself to experiment in.

I had no doubt I won't find a Wood release jutsus in the library, shit like that was clan secrets. So instead I have to figure out them myself. So at around 6 in the morning I created a ten clones, each with a thousand CP and sent them out to create wood release jutsus in training ground 7, since I knew team seven won't be using it today.

I now needed to obtain Sasuke's blood...this would require a personal touch. The boy was probably awake by now, so I might as well talk to him myself.

As I left my apartment, I created ten clones and sent them off. These were instructed to find medica tools that I could use to set up my lab, things like syringes, chemical testes and even electron microscopes. I made sure they would be under henges to insure these purchases wouldn't be traced back to me. I even went so far a to make sure they only used the money in our inventory, the black money that no one could track.

I sensed out Sasuke's chakra, it was North, near the Hokage mountain. I hopped on over and found him near the edge of the Uchiha district, using the training ground there. He was punching away at a wooden pole, sweating hard.

"What did the pole ever do to you?" I asked as I landed behind him.

"Yami? What do you want?" Sasuke asked, pausing his training.

"We need to talk," I looked around, it was early in the morning, most people weren't even awake, but better safe than sorry, "in private."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before nodding, "follow me," he said leaving the compound and entering a fancy looking apartment down the road.

"You don't live in the compound?" I asked as he took me into an apartment on the sixth floor that was well maintained and clean.

"No," was his simple reply. We sat down at the living room, Sasuke finished a glass of water and rubbed the sweat off his face with a towel, "now, what do you want?"

"I need...I need some of your blood," I said bluntly.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "what?"

I chuckled, "yeah, should have expected that."

"Why do you need my blood," Sasuke asked.

I had a perfect excuse lined up for that, it was the perfect excuse for me to gain some blood and fit in with the talk I've been meaning to have with him for some time now.

I readied myself and spoke, "I think it'll be easier if I just show," I said as I channeled chakra into my eyes and met his eyes.

Immediately Sasuke's hand reached for his kunai, "please don't' do that," I reached over and grabbed his hand, "I really don't want to hurt you."

"H-how?! How do you have those eyes?! There are only two people in the world who have them and...Itachi?!"

I chuckled, "no Sasuke, I'm not Itachi. I'm me. Do you really think someone like Itachi would just walk into a village that hates him?"

Sasuke looked at my eyes, "b-but then how?"

I smiled, "honestly? That's what I'm trying to find out," I let go of his arm and sat back down. I took a deep breath and let it out, "did you know I actually met your brother?"

"What? Where?" Sasuke asked as he quickly gave me his full attention.

"It was during a mission," I told him, "I can't give you the details, very hush hush, but I can tell you that during that mission I had to protect a client from your brother."

"Itachi attacked you?! And you lived?"

I nodded, "yeah..barely. He was a monster that man, I swear...I was going the fastest I could go, and those damn eyes of his still managed to follow me!" I sighed, "anyway...it was during that time I...I awakened my eyes. One of my teammates was injured, they got badly hurt, very badly hurt. The stress got to me, and suddenly...I could keep up with him. Suddenly, we were evenly matched."

"You awakened the sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded, "yeah...I did. Itachi himself confirmed this, it wasn't just some trick or a fake. He was genuinely shocked to see them on me, the Sharingan...he proclaimed me an Uchiha and...well, kind off left."

 **Lie Successful!**

"H-how?" Sasuke asked.

"I asked the Hokage the same thing. I did some research and found out that my mother….she was a whore," Sasuke winced, "after the Kyuubi attack they found my body in the middle of a brothel. The theory is that my father was an Uchiha that had me with her, but since she wasn't there to say so, I was just a labeled an orphan and thrown away."

"I I'm so sorry," he said, his eyes filling with pity and hope.

I shrugged, "it's fine. I managed to make a family of my own anyway," I grinned, "Naruto's not that bad of a little brother, if you get used to the snoring."

Sasuke smiled, he actually smiled, "this is amazing Yami...you...you're an Uchiha."

I nodded, "yeah..I guess so."

"So...why do you need my blood?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to know who my father is," I told him, "I know it won't be conclusive or anything like that, but you're the only other Uchiha I know, you're the only person I can rely on for any proof of who my father was."

"Do you plan on stacking a claim for the clan?" Sasuke asked.

I snorted, "no way in hell. If people know that I'm an Uchiha it would be a problem."

"Why?"

"Because it won't be fair damn it," I spat, "I worked hard every single day since I was eight to reach the level I am right now! I fought, tooth and nail for my position and power, I didn't even awaken these damn eyes until a few months ago and if I tell people I could be an Uchiha do you know what they'll say?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"They'll say, 'of course he's an Uchiha, no wonder he's such a genius!' They'll automatically relate all my hardwork and efforts to a clan that abandoned me, that left em alone and they'll gain all the damn glory. I refuse to allow that to happen, it wouldn't be right."

"I-I'm sorry," Sasuke spoke, "if anyone had known I'm sure they wouldn't have stopped at anything to bring you home."

I waved his excuse, "it doesn't matter...they're all dead but...you. You're the only family I have left Sasuke, you and Itachi...though I don't think he count," I snorted, "and while I do love Naruto like a brother...I always wanted a family of my own….just someone I know who'll be there...look I understand if getting some of your blood is too much, I'm sorry I asked," I got up to leave, three, two, one and…

"Wait," Sasuke got up.

I turned, "what?"

"How much do you need?" he asked.

"I….are you serious?" I blinked, praying my acting wasn't too bad.

"You're the only family member I have left," Sasuke spoke, "you're the only one...I'm no longer alone," he walked up to me, and hugged me. His REP went up to 90

I was so startled I didn't realise he was doing it. I was actually shocked, but before I could do anything he broke the hug and looked at me, "anything you want, all you have to do is ask Yami, I'll give it you in a heartbeat."

I blinked, "I-I...thanks...really..." I need to break this content, too much emotions! Guilt eating away. "Right then," I took out a syringe and scalpel I had brought before hand, "just ah, show me your hand."

"What's the knife for?" Sasuke asked as we sat down next to each other, he presented his arm to me without being asked.

"Since it's highly unlikely you and I are related directly, like a common grandfather or something, I'll need to be taking some cells, just to be sure," I took out around 200 ml of blood from him and then cut a little skin off his forearm. Sasuke winced at that, but I quickly healed him, relieving him off the pain.

Ping!

 **You have made progress in a quest!**

 **Obtain a Rinnegan**

 **Sasuke's blood- (1/1)**

I put the collected samples away and sighed, "I'll send these to the lab, hopefully we'll get some results soon."

"I see...please inform me what you find," Sasuke requested.

"I will, thanks...oh and...please don't mention this to the Hokage," I said with a sigh, "that man was pretty insistent I take up the last name Uchiha. If he thinks I'm interested he'll try again."

Sasuke nodded, "I won't say a word, I promise. But you know...the name would suit you. Yami Uchiha...sounds nice doesn't it?"

I chuckled, "yeah, maybe...maybe one day, when people acknowledge my talents for me, and not because of my blood."

"You do know people already do that right?" Sasuke snorted, "those Suna ninjas looked scared out of their minds."

I shrugged, "they should be."

"Yami...how did you become so strong?" Sasuke asked.

I smiled, "I told you didn't I? You fight for a goal, not for yourself. Quite worrying about the clan Sasuke, if worst comes to worst, I'll take care of that. Focus on yourself, why do you want to fight? Who is Sasuke Uchiha if not an avenger? What do you like? What matters to you?"

"Family," he replied, "family matters to me."

"Then maybe, instead of training to avenge a dead one, you should try and protect the one you have," I smiled, "you're not that alone you know. People do care about you."

"Like you?"

I nodded, "yeah, I always thought you were kind of cool, remember at the academy when you challenged me for a fight?"

He smirked, "you kicked my ass all the time."

I shrugged, "it's what I do," he snorted, "anyway...I thought you were pretty cool then, I do so now. But it's not just me you know. Kakashi cares for you like a teacher, Naruto sees you as someone he has to surpass, the village treats you with nothing but kindness."

"Only because of my name," he replied.

I nodded, "exactly. To them you are one of theirs that they failed to protect. You were a villager of Konoha, and they failed you. So they try so hard not to fail again. You think all that ass kissing was because they knew how great the Uchiha were? Please, it's because they refused to allow on of their own to be alone. That's the Will of fire Sasuke...that's the reason why I fight. So that good people like that won't' die in vain...so that people can live being open with one another. That's the reason why I fight...maybe it should be yours."

Sasuke was silent, clearly I had gotten to him.

"Listen, I have to go now, the sooner I get these blood works in the better," I got up, "thank you for doing this Sasuke and….it was nice to talk to someone about this."

"Thank you for telling me," Sasuke nodded, "I understand you didn't want to but...I will never treat you different because of that Yami."

I smiled, "thanks. Good luck on the chunin exams," I smirked, "trust me, you'll need it."

Sasuke grunted, "we're ready."

"Glad to hear that. But, just in case," I took out a dagger and tossed it to him, "if you need my help at any point during the exam, just throw this, and I'll be there instantly."

Sasuke blinked, "I thought you weren't allowed to interfere."

I shrugged, "we're ninjas, breaking rules is what we do. Just make sure you actually need my help when you throw it okay? Don't summon me for something stupid, like a written exam or something."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll keep this safe, I promise."

"Good, alright then, bye!" I then left through the window, making my way back home.

I then sat down and began working my way through the body modification books I took from the hospital yesterday. Now since my medical knowledge was MAX, I already knew all this. It seemed when I used the skill scroll, the knowledge was just grafted into my mind. How cool was that?!

About an hour later though I felt the ten clones I sent to create wood release jutsus pop and their knowledge flooding into me.

 **Wood Release: Thundering Growth, C rank**

 **Allow nature around you to grow five times faster.**

 **CP- 500**

 **Wood Relead: Wood Cage, C rank**

 **Manipulate wood into growing around an emmy in the form of a cage.**

 **CP- 600**

 **Durability- 200**

 **Wood Release: Thorn wipeD rank**

 **Transform tree parts into a whip of thorns.**

 **CP- 50**

 **DMG- 20**

 **Wood Release: Thorn Cage, C rank**

 **Create a cage of thorns that trap an enemy.**

 **CP- 800**

 **Durability- 400 (+ possibility of Bleeding damage)**

 **Wood Release: Thorn Fields, B rank**

 **Create a field of thorns, covering an entire area.**

 **CP- 1,200 (for 2 square kilometer)**

 **Durability- 1,500 (+ possibility of Bleeding damage)**

 **Wood Release: Great Forest, B rank**

 **Using chakra, the tissues in owns arm are transformed into trees at the cellular level. Then, by activating the trees, stimulating them to grow rapidly, they lengthen at high speed and fork into many branches.**

 **CP- 1,000**

 **Durability- 1,000**

 **Wood Release: Great Spear Tree, B rank**

 **User brings up several thick roots from the ground, and uses them to crush his opponents.**

 **CP- 1,000**

 **DMG- 800 (per second)**

Oh….oh! I got it! I figured it out! Well not me me, the clones me!

Wood Release didn't just affect the world around me, it affected me as well! It changed my cells into nature. Wood is to barbaric a name, it should be instead called life release or something!

Chakra went into the cells of wooden life forms, like plants and trees and manipulates them through the water in their cells and the minerals. My clones took a very scientific approach to this, and I'm glad they did!

This way, my chakra, which was now in the water and earth content of the wood, was able to manipulate things! And in turn, if I controlled my own body, I manipulate it as well, controlling the water and minerals in my own body!

But it wasn't perfect, I would need to change my body into wood itself for that to happen, which was risky. Luckily though through trial and error on a shadow clones body, I managed to figure it out! Now I could transform parts of my body into wood if I had too!

This however was dangerously close to senjutsu, no wonder Hashirama was able to use senjutsu even though he didn't have a summon to teach him. Wood Release was basically senjutsu in the first place! Instead of using the trees chakra, you're using your own!

But if I train in wood release, I'm sure I can eventually get to a level where senjutsu comes easily for me...yes...this could work!

I remember one of my clones feeling out the senjutsu chakra in tree while attempting to control them. He tried to absorb it and in return his arm got turned into wood. This lead to to the discovery of how my cells could turn wood and back to normal again. The clone managed to get his arm back to normal after some time, eventually leading to the creation of the Great Forest jutsu.

I didn't have enough control to enter sage mode though, the charka my clone absorbed from the trees was only a fraction, yet in seconds his entire limb was turned into wood. I'll need to be careful about this...guess I'll just use it later.

Ping!

 **You have made progress in a quest!**

 **Obtain a Rinnegan**

 **5 Wood Release jutsus- (7/5)**

Nice. Now it's time to begin experimentation. First things first, I need to be able to manipulate life using my cells, this will allow me to manipulate the cells in Danzo's arms and sharingan eyes he has.

So I had two clones go out and grab a couple of fishes from the market. I then began the medical process where I try to resurrect the fish using medical ninjutsu, but instead of that, I infused my cells with the fish, allowing my chakra to latch onto the fish's structure and begin trying to manipulate it.

While I did that the clones I sent out to buy laboratory equipment came back and began setting up the room. I left them too it and spent the rest of the day working on manipulating the fish cells using the mystical palm healing technique and my wood release chakra.

The result was...peculiar.

Ping!

 **You have invented a new ninjutsu skill!**

 **Cellular Manipulation, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **By inserting the cells of a wood release user into an enemy, one is able to control their cells via the Mystical Palm healing jutsu.**

 **CP- 100 per second**

 **Chance of success- 5%**

I had created an entirely new branch of medical ninjutsu. I used my own cells as a medium, controlling it through the mystical palm healing jutsu, it acted like nanobots, attacking certain parts and changed the cellular structure.

For the fish, I managed to attack it's broken down cells, manipulating them through my own blood, turning them fresh once again via the healing powers of the Mystical Palm Healing jutsu. This caused the fish to jump back to life, just like one would react after being revived by the Mystical Palm Healing, but, thanks to my cells interacting with it, I kept it alive.

Was was breathing air, I used my cells to help the gills mix the oxygen rich air, the blood kept everything inside in check, forcing it alive. I was not just reviving him, but keeping him alive!

The first twenty times, I kept failing, over and over again, but I kept at it, pushing forward. I marinated the jutsu for the rest of the day, I Didn't even have lunch...or breakfast for that matter. The jutsu needed 100 CP perscond, I produced double that amount, so I was fine.

Eventually, my grinding won out, and I managed to level the skill up over the course of the day;

 **Cellular Manipulation, Lv- 6 (40%)**

 **By inserting the cells of a wood release user into an enemy, one is able to control their cells via the Mystical Palm healing jutsu.**

 **CP- 100 per second**

 **Chance of success- 30%**

I then decided it was time to take a break. I have been working for well over twelve hours, it was time to stop. Plus, it was already fiv in the evening, the chunin exams began at four, the written test was over by now, meaning the second task would start soon. Meaning Orochimaru would be there, meaning Sasuke and Naruto would need my help.

I brought out twenty clones and instructed them to continue to practise the skill, each had a fish to use, while one had a dead rat, which I instructed to try and bring back to life. Let's see if the things I can bring back still have their brain.

I had a large meal, since I skipped breakfast and lunch, and quickly got ready for the battle ahead.

I knew the moment Sasuke summoned me I would have to fight Orochimaru, meaning I'll have to fight instantly. So I left my home and went closer to the forest of Death, I waited a kilometer away and summoned a clone that began to form a Rasen Nova Blast in the plan of my hand.

I maintained the blast, stabilized it, and kept it ready. Slowly, an hour had passed, it was now six, yet Sasuke didn't call for me. Why? Did he lose the dagger? Or was it because...that idiot!

He probably thinks I wouldn't be able to take Orochimaru! He's scared, he doesn't know what to do and Orochimaru seems unbeatable! He probably doesn't want me killing myself fighting the man!

It's been an hour since he entered the forest, I'm sure by now the snake would have tried something.

"Take us to Sasuke," I told the clone.

"Right," he grabbed my shoulder and we vanished in a blur of lighting, appearing in the middle of a forest, on a giant tree branch, right behind someone wearing a white robe with a giant purple rope.

"What?!" Orochimaru twisted his neck to see me.

"Die!" my clone grabbed the Nova blast as I jumped away. Our reflexes were ten times faster than Orochimaru's, so the snake sannin didn't even register us before my clone slammed the ball of energy at the moron.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **40,000 X 5 = 200,000**

 **Orochimaru: 50,000/250,000**

I looked around and saw Sasuke and Sakura huddled together, the girl looking scared and Sasuke looking surprised. I noticed Naruto unconscious and hanging off a tree branch, a kunai stuck to his jacket keeping him from falling.

"Why didn't you call me?!" I asked as landed before Sasuke and Sakura and I sent a clone to retrieve Naruto.

"H-he recognized the dagger you gave me," Sasuke spoke, "he took it before I could use it! How did you know We were in trouble?"

"I could sense his chakra approach yours," I told him as my clone with Naruto approached, "it took me some time to notice though," I lifted Naruto shirt and saw the Five Element Seal he put on Naruto's own seal. I channeled chakra into my fingertips and struck his body, removing the seal.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked in worry.

"He'll be fine," I told her handing his body over to Sasuke, "take Naruto and go, I'll take care of this."

"But-"

"-go! I'll be fine!" I felt Orochimaru's chakra move towards us at a blinding speed. He was coming for Sasuke again. I removed the Ring of Stars from my inventory and channeled wind chakra into it.

Just then Orochimaru emerged from a tree branch and launched himself at Sasuke from behind. I pushed the Uchiha away and threw the Ring at the snake, manipulating it to hit his mouth, and slice through it like a knife through butter.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **5,000 X 5 = 25,000**

 **Orochimaru: 25,000/250,000**

I turned to Sasuke, "go!" The Uchiha gulped and nodded, carrying Naruto away, Sakura closely following him.

I turned to Orochimaru, I held out my hand summoning the Ring of Stars back to me as Orochimaru's elongated neck hanged limply on the ground.

"You can stop pretending Orochimaru, I know you're alive," I snorted.

"Ku ku ku, well isn't this a surprise little Yami, Id don't expect you to come," out of the mouth came a brand new Orochimaru, unscared and fresh faced, he smiled his creepy ass smile, "how are you? I heard you got promoted to a jonin yes? Very impressive."

 **Orochimaru: 250,000/250,000**

Fucking hacker! "Thanks," I shrugged, "now, what's with you and chunin exams? Can't play in the big leagues anymore? Does beating up little genin turn you on?"

"Fu, nothing like that Yami, I'm just interested in Sasuke over there, who you allowed to seep out of my fingers," Orochimaru pouted, "you really are beginning to become a thorn at my side."

"Well what are you going to do about it gay vampire?"

"Well...maybe you're right, I should just-"

"End you," a second Orochimaru appeared behind me and drove a sword through my chest. It's came out the other side clean.

The First Orochimaru crumbled into dust as the second one removed his blade, "you really should have seen that coming my boy."

"And you should have seen this," I came flying through the air, kicking him across the face as the one that was stab exploded in water.

The Orochimaru that I kicked then crumbled into dust, I turned around and leaped, landing on the ground where the real one slowly rose up like a mole hill, "ku ku ku, so you really are a sensor."

I shrugged, "I do my best,"

"Well, then I might have to kill you first before you allow me to chase after Sasuke," Orochimaru sighed, "such a shame."

"Hey snake boy, before you do that, could you tell me something. Why Sasuke?"

"Oh? Well it's simple really, it's his eyes," the man licked his lips with that grossly long tongue of his, "I want those eyes of his."

"Oh? The Sharingan? Well if you wanted those, you don't have to go after Sasuke," my eyes flashed red, "I can help you with that."

"W-What?!" he gawked in shock as suddenly I poofed into smoke. He quickly caught of, looking around for the real me.

"Hey gay boy!" I called out from above him as I went through the last hand seal of my Swift Release jutsus. He looked up and his eyes widened as he recognized the jutsus, "Swift Release: Speed times 1,000!"

He tried to shunshin away, but I was much faster. I first created two clones and sent them away into the forest to hide. I then charged up my fists with chakra, enhancing them. I charged forward and began to hit the monster over and over again, hitting vital areas like his neck, groin and head, just like last time;

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **6,800 X 5 = 34,000**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **6,800 X 5 = 34,000**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **6,800 X 5 = 34,000**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **6,800 X 5 = 34,000**

 **Total damage= 136,000**

 **Orochimaru: 114,000/ 250,000**

Then I took out trench knives and charged them up with wind chakra. I charged Orochimaru and cut his neck and fingers;

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **500 X 5 = 2,500**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **500 X 5 = 2,500**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **500 X 5 = 2,500**

 **Orochimaru: 106,500/250,000**

But I knew he wouldn't die, not if he could still do that molting jutsus thing that revives all his chakra. So this time I couldn't just beat him up from the outside, I needed to end him from the inside.

I cut own my hand and poured my blood into his open wounds, the one on his neck, groin and chest. I was in the last moments of the Swift Release when I activated my Mystical Palm jutsu and activated the cellular manipulation skill I had, ordering my blood to seep into his body for later use.

I then leaped away and canceled the jutsu as suddenly Orochimaru exploded in pain.

"ARGH!" he cried out as immediately he molted once more returning to full health. He panted as he looked at me, my chakra was at 500, slowly recovering.

"You could have killed me with that little Yami," Orochimaru smirked, "but now you're dead," he began to move, ready to kill me, but I immediately activated my Mystical Palm jutsu, taking control of my blood inside his now sealed body.

Orochimaru suddenly stopped, he looked horrified as he felt my cells attack his nervous system, cutting the cells in his spine, paralysing his lower back, "what are you doing?!"

"Buying myself some time," I took out a dagger and threw it at the man, hitting his chest, "now!" I cried out as I leaped away.

Immediately the two clones I made appeared before him, and held between them two Rasen Nova Blasts. Orochimaru's eyes widened in horror, he was unable to move his body, so he was forced to make his final stand.

His jaw unhinged as his snake form emerged out. The white snake form whose scales were made of snakes itself. It tried to run away by digging into the ground. My clones however weren't stupid, far from it. In fact, this was what they were waiting for.

One grabbed the snake, the other smashed the Rasen Nova Blasts headfirst into Orochimaru's body. I braced myself, the explosion that came was powerful enough to knock me off my feet.

KABOOM!

The entire Forest heard that explosion, I was sure of it. There was a bright light strong enough to blind any Hyuga stupid enough to be looking at it at this very moment. I felt heat and pushing outwards, the trees next to me caught on fire instantly as they began to burn away into nothing.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **40,000 X 5 = 200,000**

 **Orochimaru: 250,000/450,000**

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **40,000 X 5 = 200,000**

 **Orochimaru: 50,000/450,000**

That new snake form of his must have increased his HP! Just like the Sanbi did for Yagura! There's no way I'm letting this fucker get out of my sight now! He's dead!

I felt this chakra move away and I moved along with it, reaching him in seconds. "FUCK YOU BITCH!" I cried out as I went headfirst into the ground, punching it with all my might, causing the ground to splinter open as his snake form which was hiding inside came flying rock along with the rest of the ground.

 **Orochimaru: 43,200/450,000**

I growled as I summoned three clones that launched up at him and grabbed a different part of his body, holding him tightly as I flew through hand seals, "Scorch Release: Purgatory Tsunami!"

The flames were so hot and wide they engrossed not only Orochimaru and my clones, which poofed out of existence, but also the surrounding trees, I might just burn down this fuckign forest, but there's no way in hell I'm letting the snake go!

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **11,000 X 5 = 55,000**

 **Orochimaru: 0/450,000**

Ping!

 **You have gained +300,000 EXP!**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

Ping!

 **Please select a new element to master!**

I selected a Kekkei Tota this time, one when previously I was hopeless in understanding, now I would have a basis for thanks to my Wood Release:

 **EARTH + FIRE + WATER = LIFE**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

Ping!

 **Please select a new element to master!**

And this time I picked magnet, it should be useful one day;

 **EARTH + WIND = MAGNET**

 **Yami, Protector of Hono**

 **Level- 57 (22,600/135,800)**

 **HP- 16,550/16,550 (+20)**

 **SP- 8,075/8,075**

 **CP- 16,850/16,850**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100% WATER- 100% EARTH- 100%**

 **SCORCH- 100% SWIFT- 100% WOOD- 100% LAVA- 100% BOIL- 100% MAGNET- 0%**

 **POWER- 100% LIFE- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- 165 (+5)**

 **VIT- 115**

 **DEX- 115**

 **INT- 110 (+2)**

 **CHA- 340**

 **CC- 250**

 **LUC- 103 (+5)**

 **Points- 15**

 **Perk Points- 327**

Ping!

 **You have gained a new title!**

 **Vanquisher of Orochimaru- +50% more effective against snake users**

I pushed the notifications away and looked around, I was right, I did overdo it with the scorch release, practically everything was burning.

I immediately formed ten clones to and put out the fires, dosing them with water. While they did that I searched Orochimaru's corps. It was a testament to his body's regenerative powers considering there even was a corpse to check out. Usually my scorch flames would be so powerful there wouldn't be a body left.

It was charred and burnt, you couldn't even make out it's face anymore, only the process of it's burnt snakeheads have any sign it was the same thing.

I noticed the flesh near the head had been the most affected, as it had gotten the front of the attack. The flesh had been ripped apart and I could see something light up inside.

Curious I opened the jaw with a flick and found a blade's handle sticking out of his mouth.

 **Kusanagi, S rank**

 **A legendary sword owned by Orochimaru. It's able to grow longer or shorter based on it's users requirements. Current User: None**

 **CP cost- 50 per second**

 **Durability- Indestructible**

 **DMG- 1,000**

Now this was an S rank item! Fuck yeah! I grabbed the hilt and drew it out of the snake's mouth. It was shaped as a double edged blade of Chinese design, it's hilt tied off with a blue thread.

I poured chakra to test it growing powers when suddenly I got a new message:

Ping!

 **You are now registered as Kusanagi's new owner! It cannot change ownership unless it is dead!**

I saw the ownership trun from none to Yami. Grinned and watched the sword suddenly lengthen as it grew to nearly fifty feet instantly, obey my mental command. It then grew short again, almost the size of my hand. I then ordered it to grow shorter to the length of a dagger, I quickly tucked it in into my kunai pouch on my hip.

I felt someone rushing towards me, I turned and saw Anko land before me, her eyes wide in surprise, "Y-Yami?! What are you doing here?! Did you set his place on fire?!"

I nodded, "yeah, sorry about that, but don't worry, my clones have it handled," I pointed at my clones, already putting out most of the fires.

"Fine, whatever, look I don't have time to explain, my old master has come back and I don't have time for this! So either get on board or go and warn the Hokage! I'm going after him!"

"You don't need to do that," I told her.

"What?! Why?! He ruined my life Yami! If you think-"

"-I meant, you don't have to do that anymore, because he's dead," I replied.

"W-what?!" Anko looked at me in disbelief.

"It's true," I kicked his corpse, "when you said he was a snake I didn't realise how true that statement was."

"T-that's him?" Anko blinked, "you killed him?!"

I nodded, "yup," I then took out Kusanagi, "and here's proof. I took it from his corpse."

Immediately Anko rushed me, grabbing the blade. She looked it over, checked the handle, her hands shaking, "i-it's real...it's the real blade," she looked over my shoulder at corpse, "he's dead? He's really dead?"

I nodded, "yes...he can't hurt you anymore."

Anko walked up to the corpse, she dropped Kusanagi from her hands and got to her knees. Slowly tears came rolling down her eyes, "it's over...it's finally over!" she cried loudly and strongly. I was silent as she did so, I didn't think it was right to say anything.

After a minute she stopped, she picked up Kusanagi and got up. She smiled at me, her tear marked face looking happy, like a for the first time a great weight was lifted from hs back, "here," she gave me the blade, "you killed him, it's yours."

"Thanks," I smiled taking the sword and putting it away, "I'm sorry you couldn't get revenge...I know how much you wanted it."

"Please," Anko snorted, "it's fine….you actually killed him, damn," she grinned, as suddenly she grabbed my collar and pulled me forward.

My eyes went wide as saucers as she kissed me on the lips. I froze for a second before moaning and seeping into the kiss, hungrily kissing her back;

Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up!**

 **Kissing, Lv- 4 (50%)**

 **Your ability to please someone through a kiss.**

 **20% satisfaction**

 **+2 REP for the next ten minutes**

I whined in annoyance as she broke the kiss, "that's for...well, you know," she smiled.

"I ah...I...ah…." I blinked, "I don't know how I'm supposed to react."

"Good, I would hate to think I was getting predictable," Anko grin grew wider. Just then several ninjas showed up, all chunin or higher, "about time you lot showed up! Where were you?!"

"We are here now Anko, what happened?" a chunin by the name of Toshi asked.

Anko grinned, "I'll tell you what happened! This man right here just killed the biggest traitor to the Leaf since Madara Uchiha! May I present to you, Orochimaru," she spat on the corpse once more.

"That's Orochimaru?!"

"What happened to him?"

"Isn't that Yami? The second Flash?"

I groaned, this was going to be a long day, I just know it.

 **Several hours later:**

It was almost ten in the night now, and I found myself before the Hokage once more. The man looked at the report in his hands, the one I spent several hours writing.

He then looked down to Kusanagi, which I kept on the table and the medical report form the hospital that tested Orochimaru's charred flesh to find his DNA.

Hiruzen was silent as he placed the document down on the table, "it's him."

"Yes!" Anko cheered beside me, her smile almost like the sun, "so he's gone this time?! Really gone?!"

Sarutobi nodded, "yes, it would seem so Anko...congratulations."

Anko's smile didn't falter for a second, "hell yeah congratulations! Come on Yami! I'm getting you drunk tonight! My treat!"

I chuckled, "I'm pretty sure I'm a minor."

"You're a jounin of the village, old enough to kill, old enough to drink" Anko grinned, "come on brat! Tonight's a night of celebration!"

"While that's all good, unfortunately I still have need of Yami," Hiruzen smiled, "but you go ahead Anko, I promise I'll send him along as soon as I can."

Anko grumbled, "fine, but you better send him quickly! I'm planning on getting wasted!" and with that she left, jumping out the window screaming, "YAHOO! HE'S FUCKIGN DEAD!" at the top of her lungs over and over again.

I chuckled, "she really does remind me of Naruto."

"Yes, she does," the Hokage smiled before slowly his smile dropped and a look of remorse came upon his face as he looked at the hospital report.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" I asked, knowing it was not. I felt someone sneak up behind me, someone powerful.

"Give him some time," said the deep masculine voice, "he just lost an old student of his."

I looked over and standing next to me was Jiraiya, but instead of a happy go lucky smile there was a serious grim froan.

 **Jiraiya, Toad Sannin**

 **Lv- 94**

 **REP- 65**

"You must be Jiraya," I replied, "I was wondering what you were doing sneaking around."

"You're a sensor right?" Jiraiya asked to which I nodded, "sensor's are never fun. You can't ever surprise them."

"So you heard," Hiruzen said as he put the paper away and got up, removing his hat and throwing it aside.

"I was in the area," Jiraiya replied as he came forward and took the medical report, narrowing his eyes as he read it through, "you burnt him alive?"

"Several times," I snorted, "fucker wouldn't die."

"Have care how you speak," Jiraiya growled, "he may have been a monster, but was my friend."

"He tortured hundreds of people and killed thousands more for fun," I raised an eyebrow.

"He...had his flaws," Jiraiya replied sheepishly.

"Don't make excuses for him Jiraiya," the Hokage instructed as he looked out at the village, a single tear rolling down his face, "he was a monster...we failed him."

"I suppose…." Jiraiya picked up Kusanagi and looked at me, "here, it's yours now, I can sense your chakra all over it. It recognizes you as it's owner now, it won't accept anyone else."

I took the blade, "thanks, I'll make sure to put it to good use."

"I'm sure you will Yami," Hiruzen turned back around, the tear disappeared from sight as he smiled, "the blade couldn't have chosen a better owner. I'm sure whatever you choose to do...you will bring nothing but pride to Konoha and her people," I saw his REP score reach 95, "Jiraiya, the bottle."

"Right," the man nodded as he reached into his coat and took out a sake bottle that was sealed with purple wax. He placed it on the table and took out four saucers.

As he broke the sake and poured out the drinks the Hokage explained, "the day Orochimaru left the village Jiraiya swore he would bring him back. I promised him if he did, we would all share a drink in his honour."

"But I never could bring him back," Jiraiya said as he handed me a saucer, "and I realised soon that I never would...I realised the only time I would be able to drink this sake, was when he was dead."

"Tsunade isn't here to join us...so you'll have to take her place," Hiruzen took his own saucer.

"I always thought it would be one of us sannin to bring down Orochimaru," Jiraiya snorted, "not some kid who isn't even a year into his ninja career."

I smiled, "well...surprise."

"To Konoha," Hiruzen raised his cup as he threw the fourth flew at a wall, I'm guessing that one was for Orochimaru.

"To Konoha," Jiraiya and I repeated as together we all drank the sake. It tasted warm in my mouth and burnt as it went down.

I grunted, "damn, that's harsh."

The Hokage chuckled, "you'll get used to it."

"So, sensei tells me you're a writer," Jiraiya smiled, "anything I would have read?"

I shrugged, "don't know, have you heard of Stan Lee?"

"What?!" Jiraiya's eyes winded, "you're Stan Lee?!"

"Indeed," Hiruzen smiled, "he was eight I believe when he first began writing. He told me when he asked if Naruto was allowed to move in with him. I was skeptical that they could manage living together before he admitted he had a paying job. To say I was shocked was an understatement."

"Damn kid, not only are you an S rank ninja but also a world famous author? What can't you do?" Jiraiya whistled.

I chuckled, "thanks for the kind words, but you're kind of exaggerating a little."

"I would hardly think so," Hiruzen smiled, "your books are world famous. Even Iwa reads them from what I hear."

"And speaking of ninja villages," Jiraiya said seriously, "what are we going to do about Sound?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Sound?"

"Orochimaru was the leader of sound, the Otokage," Hiruzen explained as he sighed, "with his death, the newly formed country will begin to crumble."

"We have to be careful now," Jiraiya said as he sat on the wind sill, "the land of Sound borders the land of Fire. The could take hostile actions...and with the rumors of Suna also being restless, they could try something."

"I doubt it," Hiruzen admitted, "Orochimaru was the head of Sound. Without him they are all a headless body. Either they kill each out with infighting or they elect a new leader, who will mostly probably be much more wary about approaching us."

"And Suna?" I asked.

"Suna's hostility to us will need to be addressed," Hiruzen admitted, "if a Suna ninjas reach the finals, then the Kazekage will have to come to Konoha. I'll discuss a trade deal with them to pay them all."

"Right now, Konoha is is a good place, thanks to you kid," Jiraiya grinned, "why don't you go out and have some fun? I'm sure Anko is eager to congratulate the man who killed her tormentor. Here," he tossed me something.

I grabbed it quickly and looked, finding myself holding condoms. Immediately I blushed, "w-what the fuck?!"

"Don't go making any babies you hear!" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Y-you pervert! You-you pervy sage!" I cried out.

"Ha! That's what Minato used to call me," Jiraiya snorted.

"Go on Yami, have some fun," Hiruzen smiled, "I'll send the amount for Orochimaru's bounty into your bank account tomorrow morning. I'm sure you'll be pleased with the amount."

"How much?" I asked.

"One hundred million," Hiruzen smiled.

"O-one hundred?!" I gasped, "shit man! And I thought I was rich before!"

"Rich?" Jiraiya's ear twitched, "hey kid, mind if I borrow some cash?"

"And that's my cue to leave," I said leaping out the window, hearing Hiruzen and Jiraiya laughing behind me.

I sighed as I felt the relaxing evening air hit me. I jumped down to the road and sighed as I cracked my shoulders. It was getting late, I might as well go home and complete the experiments. The clones I left behind had disappeared some time ago and could now not only revive a fish, but regrow certain parts using my cells as a substitute.

And the clone I left to manipulate the rat corpse found our cells didn't just revive them, but when working on the brain, could rework it. This obviously needed further experimentation but-

"YO! Yami!" Anko tackled me to the ground, I was so distracted I didn't notice, "where the hell are you going?!"

I blinked as she grabbed my by the collar, "ah...I was looking for you of course."

Anko grinned, "damn right you are! Come on! We're going to get wasted!" she dragged me into a bar and we began to drink, and drink and drink.

And surprisingly I got a status update around my tenth shot in;

 **You are now drunk. Good night!**

 **The next day:**

I groaned, my eyes were heavy, but my head was clear, no headache. Did I get a hangover? I groaned as I looked up and saw several message;

 **Cunnilagus, Lv- 12 (93%)**

 **Your ability to please a woman orally.**

 **Chance of orgasim- 60%**

 **SP cost- 5 per second**

 **Fingering, Lv- 12 (88%)**

 **Your abblity to finger your lover to orgasim.**

 **Chances of orgasim- 60%**

 **SP cost- 5 per second**

 **Fucking (Vaginally), Lv- 18 (45%)**

 **Your ability to please your lover through the act of vaginal sex.**

 **Chance of orgasim- 90%**

 **SP cost- 10 per second**

 **Fucking (Anal), Lv- 12 (33%)**

 **Your ability to please your lover through the act of anal sex.**

 **Chance of orgasim- 60%**

 **SP cost- 10 per second**

 **Kissing, Lv- 20 (MAX)**

 **Your ability to please someone through a kiss.**

 **100% satisfaction**

 **+5 REP for the next 24 hours**

 **You have gained +100,000 EXP from 'A Woman's bed' perk!**

 **A woman's bed- Gain +10,000 EXP every time your lover(s) and you share an orgasim together.**

WHAT THE FUCK?!

I dismissed the window and immediately saw the giant lump under my bed sheets snuggled next to me. I carefully pulled up the covers and froze at the sight of Anko's bare naked body currently wrapping her arms around my torso.

I looked around, we were in my room in my new apartment. Our clothes had been thrown all over the room in disarray and my writing desk had been smashed right down the middle.

"Close the curtains," Anko mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, "I'm trying too…." she slowly looked up. My red face met her gaze. We stared at each other for a moment before we both opened our mouths at the same time.

"AARGHHHH!"

* * *

 **Okay full desclosure, the Anko thing is just a joke, I'm not intrested in pairings at all in anyway at all for this story. I just thought, hey, if they got drunk, and knowing Anko and how Yami doesn't act or look much like his age, it woud just be logical.**

 **Also the Orochimaru thing...it's just somethign that was bound to happen. And seeing the way things are going I won't be brining in Tsunade into the story, nothing against the woman, I actually quite like her charecter...and her gigantic awsome tits, but she just doesn't have a way into the story. Not that I can see anyway.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**


	21. The Third Red Eyed Ninja

Anko and I refused to speak about that day.

In fact, it didn't happen….kind off. Anko swore she didn't mean to take advantage of me, apologized twice, put on her clothes and bolted out the door. I have to say though, kind of disappointing...was I really that bad?

But then again, I am thirteen, she probably feels horrible about what she did, overly dramatic much? Anyway, after Anko ran I spent the morning fixing my place up, we really broke everything in.

The dining table was thrown across the room, the couch was decisioned, the ceiling was covered with ink form the ink pot I carry a fork seals. Then comes my bed, it's frame was busted. Great, just great.

I assigned around twenty clones to deal with that before I went back to my lab. For the next four days I began to work on my project uninterrupted, improving on my cellular manipulation abilities;

Cellular Manipulation, Lv- 12 (90%)

By inserting the cells of a wood release user into an enemy, one is able to control their cells via the Mystical Palm healing jutsu.

CP- 100 per second

Chance of success- 60%

It took me so long to get it so far. I went through so many fishes and frogs it was insane. Luckily though this was a ninja village, so even if someone tracked my movements, it would just seem like a medical student working over time.

I did cover my tracks though, I was sneaky about things. I always had my clones use a henge, since they were clones of me I didn't have to teach them to improvise, they were masters at it.

I first began to work on how the manipulations were taking place, and then how far. By level 10 I could heal cuts, clouds, bleeds and many more. By using the technique on myself, I created a sort of pseudo healing ability that closed up wounds, stopped the bleeding effect and even grew back fingers.

This was all thanks to my special cells that wood release granted me. It was sort of like Tsunade's healing, except it wasn't automatic, and I was forced to actually us Mystical Healing palms jutsu to begin the process.

So it wasn't perfect, but hey, at least I'm getting somewhere now.

On the fourth day however, I was forced to stop working, because I felt a familiar bubbly chakra signature approach my door and knock on it several times, "OYE! YAMI! COME OUT!"

I sighed, "coming Naruto!" I called out as I summoned ten clones to continue working in my place. I removed my lab coat, yeah, that's right, I got a lab coat, and sealed my lab shut using a secret hand seal only I knew.

I opened the door and found Naruto standing there looking beaten and bloodied, but a smile on his face, "I did it! I got into the final round!"

I smiled, "good job! I knew you could do it! Come on, let's go to Ichiraku's, my treat!"

"Hey yeah!" Naruto cheered as we left the apartment.

"So how did it go?" I asked him.

"Hey, Sasuke told me you saved us from that creepy snake guy! Is that true?!" Naruto asked eagerly.

I nodded, "yeah, are you okay? Last I saw you you were pretty banged up."

"Yeah, that creep got me good! But I'll get him next time you hear!" Naruto cheered.

I chuckled, "I'm sure you will."

We reached Ichiraku's and Naruto ordered the miso ramen, and I got the chicken. But just as we were about to eat, I felt Sasuke and Sakura approach. I turned around and smiled seeing them enter the stand, "hey you two. Care to join us?"

Sakura nodded, "if you don't mind!"

"Hey Sakura! Come sit with me!" Naruto called her over, the girl happily agreed.

"Here, saved you a seat," I patted at the seat next to me which Sasuke took, "so what will you two have? It's on me!"

"Miso," Sakura said.

"Pork," Sasuke replied with a grunt.

"One extra misu and a pork coming up!" Ayame called as she and her father got to work.

"So, how did you guys do?" I asked them while we waited for our food.

"I didn't pass," Sakura sighed, "I got paired up with that Tenten girl and lost, bad. She managed to pass though, lucky bitch."

"I fought Hinata!" Naruto smiled, "she put up on hell of a fight though! I almost didn't pass!"

I blinked, "Hinata? Huh...I see...and you Sasuke?"

"Shino," he replied simply, "he was...smart. Very powerful. A worthy opponent."

"Yeah! Sasuke used a tone of fire jutsus to kick his ass!" Naruto grinned.

"The Great Annihilation jutsu you taught me was effective," Sasuke nodded, "thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for," I smiled, "so, who are you facing in the final round? How many people are fighting?"

"Hm, I think around ten," Sakura said.

"Ten? That many? Damn, you guys must have had an easy exam if there were that many people left," I said with a whistle.

"How many people were there in your exam Yami?" Naruto asked.

"Six," I shrugged, "and even then that was too much. Anyway, so who're you guys fighting?"

"Tenten," Sasuke replied.

"I'm taking on Temari!" Naruto grinned.

I blinked, "what?! Temari?! Shit! That girl's a tough cookie!"

"Really?" Naruto blinked, "he he, dont' worry! I got this! I'll kick her ass!"

"You sure?" I blinked, "because...if you want, I could train you."

"Woah?! You serious Yami?!" Naruto blinked, "that would be so cool! But-ah, Kakashi sensei already got me a trainer."

"Oh? Who is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I have to see," Naruto shrugged, "he said to met him tomorrow by the hot springs!"

"I see," probably Ebisu then, I turned to Sasuke, "and you Sasuke? Does Kakashi have you a trainer too?"

Sasuke nodded, "he's going to train me himself."

"Hm, so both of you are good, that's nice," I smiled, "I was beginning to think my nice vacation was going to be ruined."

"Hey! If you don't want to train us then why did you offer in the first place?!" Naruto cried out as our ramens arrive.

"Simple Naruto, it's because you do things for people you care for, even if it inconveniences you," I smiled as I picked up a set of chopsticks, "alright now, let's eat!"

Around a month later:

Cellular Manipulation, Lv- 20 (MAX)

By inserting the cells of a wood release user into an enemy, one is able to control their cells via the Mystical Palm healing jutsu.

CP- 100 per second

Chance of success- 100%

I got further ahead in my research than ever before. Using clones allowed me to gain experience faster, though the amount of EXP they gain was half, it was half more than I had at the moment.

I spent every moment of that moth in my room, fiddling with my cells and how to use them. In that time I figured out nearly every trick I could think off.

As long as I covered an organism with my blood, I could control it's movements easly. I could make sure that every part of it's body acted just like I was it to. It was like blood control, except it wasn't a jutsu, at least, it wasn't before I began.

Blood control, Lv- 5 (98%)

By infusing your own blood with a target, you can control their movements to a varying degree.

CP- 5,000 per 100 Kg of biomass

Control- 25%

Honestly, my cells were a god send! I began using my new powers to experiment on animals, just little ones, and only one one thing, mixing the characteristics of two different species into one body.

My end goal was to infuse Hiroshima's cells in Danzo's arms with Sasuke's cells which I gained. To do that I needed to be powerful enough to mix and fuse to vastly dient species, so that the process would be a success.

And I began this area of research two weeks into my experiments. I first began to combine the scales of a fish onto the fur of a rat. After a week, a hundred rats down, I managed to successfully graft the scales over the fur.

It was hard, but thanks to my cellular manipulation, I could combine it easily. And after this success, I decided to finally begin experimenting on the sharingan eyes I gained from Danzo.

I took a single eye first and attached it onto a live cat. It was old and in great pain, so I cut off all it's pain receiving nerves allowing it to have a few final days living in peace, and alo serving a greater purpose.

I infused the sharingan into it's right eye and infused the eye with Sasuke's own blood, just a smidge which I used my own blood to infuse. Then, I took half a finger from Danzo's right hand, which was completely formed from Hashirama's cells, and infused the cat with them, making it a major part of it's circulatory system.

And then, came the hard part, increasing the time scale of the eye artificially.

This time, I had manipulate the cells in the eye to speed up, to degenerate and regrow at extreme rates to make it seem like time was speeding up, that way, each time it broke down, the eye would be regenerated by cells that were a combination of Sasuke's and Hashirama's chakra.

I failed five times.

The first time the ey just exploded out of the socket when I began to age it. The second time it melted. The third time it turned to wood, it seemed Hashirama's cells were too powerful in that batch. The fourth time the eye didn't make it past two decades of wear and tear it simply stopped working, the chakra veins inside the eye was burnt out.

The cat all the time however didn't care, it just slept and slept. Lucky shit.

I was approaching the end of the third week of my vacation time, I would need to report for duty soon. I hadn't much time. So, with careful planning, I began experimenting with the sixth eye on Danzo's arm.

"You ready sir Pounce?" I asked the tabby cat which yawned in response. I led and scratched it's fur, I had melted it's eyes five times, but it never once noticed. Lazy bugger.

I turned to the far table where I kept Danzo's arm, I had it hooked onto a chakra seal that kept it active. The seal was a mixture of my blood and ink, so the wood release cells in Danzo's arms were kept active thanks to it and don't just wither and die.

I took out the sixth eye, it was on the lower forearm. I took it out and careful transplanted it onto sir Pounce empty right socket. The cat meowed, it looked around, up and down, the eye was perfectly attached.

I walked over to the fridge I kept in here and took out a small syringe which had Sasuke's cells that I had cultivated and purified. I held Pounce down as I injected the cells into the eye. I then slit my wrist and poured the blood over the cat, Pounce didn't even react, it was used to it by now.

I made the horse seal and activated the mystical palm healing jutsu and began manipulating my blood. It seeped into the cat's body and into the eye. First I began reconstructing the eye using Sasuke's cells, something I have had a lot of practise in doing.

The cells reacted like stem cells, or at least they did after I was done with them. I deconstructed the eye and reformed it fully, the sharingan still glowed brightly, though now if one would test it, it would match the DNA of Sasuke perfectly, registering it as his eye.

Then I began infusing the Hashirama cells which by now have become a part of ser Pounce circulatory system. So I had no problem drawing it into the eye through the bloodstream and begin breaking down and building the eye back up.

I began to sweat at this point as it took me a long ass time for this entire process, which only makes a failure that much more hurtful. I kept at it, slowly repairing the eye over and over again. It was slow.

An hour of this resulted in a decade worth of reconstructing. Soon two hours passed, my focus entirely on the damn eye! Three hours, damn it all to hell! This is taking too long!

And then finally, it hit the four hour mark, which was usually when things began to go wrong.

But. I persisted, I kept going, soon half an hour went by, and the eye was stable, it was still stable!

And then, the five hour mark, it hit and suddenly, the eye gan to mutate. A surge chakra came rushing out, all that energy I spent fixing and repairing that eye, it wasn't just being manipulated, now it was being stored away, every point being stored away, and now, it's being released.

I kept going, kept pouring more and more chakra into it.

"Meow!" Pounce yawned, as far as he was concerned, this had nothing to do with him.

And then

Ping!

Quest Completed!

Obtain a Rinnegan

Medical knowledge- MAX level

Sasuke's Blood- (1/1)

5 Wood Release jutsus- (5/5)

Complete the process- Complete

Reward:

Rinnegan

I gasped, sir Pounce eye slowly morphed, changing for red with commas in it, into a ripple like design. It was amazing, a red rinnegan, I don't know if the change in eye color affected the end result or anything though...there's only one way to out.

"Thanks for this sir Pounce," I smiled as I rubbed the kitty's head, earning myself a meow. I then carefully removed the eye from the cats socket before putting it into a status seal that would preserve it in its entirety.

I gave Pounce another eye by creating it with my cellular manipulations, before setting the cat on it's soft comfy bed in one corner of the lab. I then summoned two clones, "you know what to do."

They nodded, "yeah, we do. Sit," they emptied the work table and I sat down on it. I saw the clones form a hand seal as suddenly I lost consciousness.

It felt like a moment later when I opened my eyes again, this time however, my left eye seemed to move faster, able to see beyond my lab walls, I could actually see behind my walls! I had X-ray vision bitches!

I looked at the clone to my right, he smiled, "the transfer was a success," he handed me a mirror and I looked at myself. My left eye was now a red Rinnegan, it's colour similar to that of a Sharingan.

Ping!

You have obtained a Rinnegan!

Rinnegan, Lv- MAX

The legendary eye of the Sage of Six Paths.

CP cost- 10 CP per second

Abilities:

Advanced chakra sight

Sight through walls

Shared sight

Mastery of all five basic elements

Black Receiver creation

Deva Path

Asura Path

Human Path

Animal Path

Preta Path

Naraka Path

Outer Path

Woah! Now that's fucking awesome! I grinned as I looked at the ey, dismissing my two clones. I then focused on my eye and cut off the chakra flow, turning the eye from it's Rinnegan form to it's Sharingan form before it turned normal.

Damn, this was awesome! I could do some major hurt with these eyes! But...damn it, I need to learn how!

Grr, once more I gain a super awesome power but I have no idea how to use it! What am I going to do? Maybe Jiraiya could teach me? After all he did teach Nagato. But...no, that would just arise to many suspension, plus he never taught Nagato how to use the ey, just ninja stuff.

So it looks like I'm on my own here. Hm...you know, I don't like having this eye here...it's seems so...odd. I miss my real eye, which I saw sealed away on the table. Could I perchance have all three eyes? Maybe I should use the same process which I know perfect to turn my real eyes into the rinnegan as well.

But if I was being honest with myself, it was too great of a risk, I honestly was just winging it back there, it was pure luck that this happened. Hm, it is a Friday, allowing my luck to increase by 50 points. Maybe it really was just luck.

And then, if I do convert my eyes into the Rinnegan, what then? It's not like I could have three eyes, ha! That would be….oh!

Immediately I created five clones, the moved quickly as one grabbed sir Pounce and we began to experiment once more.

Three days Later:

I was ready. We experimented on sir Pounce for as long as we could, perfecting the method. The cat now sat happily with three eyes instead of two, asleep without a care in the world.

I laid myself back on the table, several clones gathered around me, reading the tools to begin the surgery.

"This is going to take a long time," a clone said, "do you think we can hold out until then?"

I shrugged, "you're going to have too."

The clone nodded, they touched my neck, and immediately I slipped into darkness.

When I woke up for the second time, I was greeted to the sight of only one clone remaining. He cleaned the surgery tools we kept around, wiping away blood from the scalpel and the rill.

"D-did it work?" I asked.

"You tell me," he said handing me a mirror.

I looked at myself, and there in the middle of my forehead was a tiny slit, almost like a thin scar. Only it wasn't one.

"Can you open it?" my clone asked.

"I'll...I'll try," I shrugged as I focused, send a verbal command out for the slit to open. The neural pathway was...odd to say the least. It was difficult to open it, which makes sense considering I have never used it before in my life.

But then, slowly, ever so slowly, the slit opened up, revealing a third eye present vertically on my brow. The red Rinnegan glowed brightly, my two natural eyes now back in place.

Immediately I was assaulted by a new line of sight, combing with the depth perception of my two eyes, enhancing my vision.

"Does the optic nerves function properly?" the clone asked as he took out a torch light and flashed it across the eye.

"It works but...it feels odd," I told him as he began examining my eye.

"It should, human's aren't meant to have three eyes, the change in depth perception will take some getting used too," the clone hummed as he checked my eye, "the eye reacts normally enough...no sign of degradation. The operation was a complete success I would say."

"Good," I nodded.

"Try stopping the chakra flow."

I did so and immediately the eye turned back into a sharingan before turning into a black eye similar to my real ones. I smiled and then pushed the chakra back in, changing them back into the Rinnegan forms.

"The chakra flow is perfect," I smiled, "thanks," I then dispelled him, absorbing the memories of what the clones did to me after I went under for a second time.

First they removed the Rinnegan and replaced it with my original eyes. Then they began the process of altering my skull to allow for the process of a third eye socket. Using cellular manipulation, and a drill, they were able to create one that was perfectly symmetrical in nature.

Then came the hard part, creating the optical nerve and hot wiring the visual cortex into accepting the alteration. That's why it took so long, we needed to be very very careful not to damage anything when we added the third optical nerve.

But in the end, we did it, I know had three eyes, two normal sharingans and a red rinnegan on my forehead.

'Damn!' I grinned as I blinked my third eye before performing eye exercise, it seemed all three eyes weren't connected, the Rinnegan could move independently from the other two. Meaning I could technically see both left and right at the same time!

Hehe! This was awesome! I blinked the third eye again and again, I need to get used to this, hm, let's see if I can. I left the lab, for what felt like the first time in weeks, and yawned as I made myself some food. It was late out, the sun was going down. Guess it's dinner time then.

I looked useing my third eye to look around, getting used to the usual higher perspective I know had. It was like I could now see further, and more clear and...is that an ANBU agent?

My new eye could see through walls, or rather a single wall and see the chakra signatures of the people behind it. This was why I could see outside my apartment and see an ANBU agent hiding in the trees, spying at my window.

I was careful to avoid the window, not giving him a clear enough view. I used my senses and sure enough he was there, only he was making a poor attempt to hide his chakra as a civilian, but bits and pieces always managed to leak out, and with my new eye it looked even more obvious.

I sighed, 'might as well see what this is about,' I grabbed my headband and closed my third eye before tieing my headband over it, blocking all outside view to my hidden eye. But just then I realised something, my eye could see through objects!

I could see through my eyelid and headband even if I didn't want too! This is so cool! It's like a hidden weapon, a third eye that keeps an eye on people even if they didn't realise it!

Sadly though I couldn't keep the Rinnegan active, any observant jonin would notice me channeling chakra to my forehead, and someone like Kakashi, Sasuke or a Hyuga will be able to physically see my eye's chakra patterns, hm, I'll have to do something about that.

But first.

Woosh!

I appeared behind the ANBU in my bright yellow pyjamas with orange leaf symbols etched on the fabric. The ANBU was shocked and turned around to gasp, "so," I raised an eyebrow, "what can I help you with Mr. ANBU?"

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"You're chakra suppression skills need some work," I shrugged, "now, what do you want."

"T-the Hokage asked me to keep an eye on you. To make sure you weren't attacked by anyone due to Orochimaru's death."

Gota, ANBU

Lv- 75

REP- -70

"Hm, I see," he hated my guts? Why? A konoha ninja shouldn't hate me so much...unless he wasn't loyal to Konoha.

He was a no name ninja, no special powers to help him see through my seals, which even a Hyuga would have trouble doing, so maybe he was a spy, only now I just blew his cover.

"Well then, carry on. Oh, and tell the Hokage I don't need to be baby sat, I'm plenty strong enough to kick ass on my own," time to give him a chance to escape.

"R-right," he nodded as I quickly went back to my apartment, shutting the door behind me. I activated my Rinnegan and looked through the wall, spotting him immediately take off. Gotcha!

'Swift Release: Speed up times 100!' I took off, putting on my jonin clothes and right armour along with my flack jacket. I then left my apartment and followed the 'ANBU' from a safe distance, keeping around 300 feet away, locking onto his poorly hidden chakra signature.

He did however seem some what competent as he began to run faster and faster, obviously he figured I was following him. Hm, time to hide myself;

Chakra Concealment- Make your chakra levels seems like that of a civilian. (Active)

There we go.

He seemed to relax a bit now, but he still took precautions. He tried to lose me in a large crowd of people, but it was pointless, my Rinnegan never lost sight of him, not even for a second.

I followed him further back now as he eventually stopped at a hotel. I stayed back and activated my 8.0 eyesight perk, which coupled with my Rinnegan, allowed me to see clearly into the hotel room, through the walls.

And I was honestly surprised by what I found.

Kabuto, he was still here, and what's more it looks like the ANBU was his plant. They spoke rapidly for a few moments, Kabuto smiled for a moment before he cut the ANBU's head off, killing the man instantly before he departed from the room, running off to the hospital, where his adoptive father worked.

I see, so Kabuto is scouting me out,, he probably killed that guy because I found him out. He's probably panicking, he wouldn't mess with the man who killed Orochimaru, meaning...he's going to try and run. Looks like it's time for me to shine.

I took off, coming up on Kabuto quickly, just as he neared the hospital district, just on the outskirts of training ground 3. He was about to lead over to the hospital grounds, when I came crashing into his side with a chakra enhanced kick aimed right at his spine, blasting him off course and into the training field.

Ping!

You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!

6,800 X 5 = 34,000

Kabuto: 66,000/100,000

I landed before him and took out Kusanagi. I held it forward and ordered it to extend. Kabuto gasped as the blade came for him, piercing his chest clean through, only for his body to explode into dirt.

He was running away, I could feel him trying to run, "Swift Release: Speed up times 1,000!" I vanished in a blur and easily caught up with the rushing ninja who was halfway out the training field.

I smirked as I brought up Kusanagi, slicing away at his body, piercing his legs, back and slicing his achilles tendrils.

Ping!

You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!

1,000 X 5 = 5,000

Ping!

You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!

1,000 X 5 = 5,000

Ping!

You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!

1,000 X 5 = 5,000

Ping!

You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!

1,000 X 5 = 5,000

Kabuto: 46,000/100,000

"Scorch Release: Dragon's Breath!" I spewed out the flames from my mouth, bathing Kabuto's form in the flames.

Ping!

You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!

6,000 X 5 = 30,000

Kabuto: 16,000/100,000

"ARGH!" Kabuto cried out as he ran out of the flames, burning and screaming for his life.

Ping!

Enemy had obtained burning status. - 100 HP per second.

"Sealing arts: Body restriction!" I slammed a scroll onto Kabuto's body, the ninja was so busy trying not to burn to death he couldn't resist the simple ninjutsus before it convert his enter body, making him immobile, but hey, at least he wasn't burning anymore.

"Well, this is going to be a pain," I grumbled as I put Kabuto on my shoulder and took intent on delivering him to T & I.

Twenty minutes later:

Ibiki sighed, "you always bring the most surprising people in here Yami."

I shrugged, "I try. Do you think you can get anything out of him?"

"We sure as hell will try," Ibiki grunted, "did you have to bring him in with half his body covered with third degree burns?"

I shrugged, "he'll recover. Plus I wasn't really thinking straight, I honestly just wanted to get this over with and go back to bed. I haven't slept in three days, I'm exhausted, add to that this mess...honestly Ibiki, it's too much."

"I see...what happened?" Ibiki asked, his tone softer, "was it...Orochimaru?"

"What? Oh, no, nothing like that," I smiled, "I've been practicing a new jutsu actually, so it's been taking up most of my time."

"Oh...I see, well that's good. If you do any issues though-"

"-You'll be the first person I talk to, promise," I smiled, "so, how is our other guest doing?"

"Sorry Yami, but that's classified, I can't tell you. If you want to know you'll have to ask the Hokage."

"Oh, guess I'll ask him right now then," I turned to the door just as Hiruzen walked in, hat and all. Ibiki and I bowed, "lord Hokage."

"Yami, Ibiki," he nodded, "what is going on?"

"Kabuto was Orochimaru's spy in Konoha," I told him, "I caught him and one of his lackeys spying on me. When they realised I was on to them they tried to lose me. Kabuto killed his spy in room 304 in the Dancing Leaf hotel. I then followed him to the hospital, I couldn't risk any medical information getting into his hands, so I decided to stop him and bring him here for questioning."

"I see...and you heard them mention Orochimaru by name?"

I nodded, "they did, as well as Oto, but at that point the spy couldn't say anything more as Kabuto had stuck a knife in his throat."

"I see...very well, good job Yam, I'm sure Kabuto will be a wealth of information," he sighed, "more damn paperwork."

I snorted, "and you wonder why I don't want your damned job. Anyway, if that's all, I'll take my leave lord Hokage, see you in one week's time."

"Take care Yami, oh ad try to get some sleep, you look like a zombie," Hiruzen chuckled.

"Yeah yeah...by the way, how's Yagura?"

"The Yamaha's are making progress, slow progress," Hiruzen sighed, "but they are getting somewhere."

"Hm...sorry I can't be of any help, but that genjutsu is far too powerful for me."

"It's fine, please, think nothing off it. Enjoy your break."

I nodded, "right," and took off, leaving them to discuss secrets in private. As I made my way out of the building though I felt a familiar chakra signature walking towards me. As I turned the corner I almost bumped into her, she froze on the spot and I smiled, "hey Anko, fancy seeing you here."

"Y-Yami! Hey man! How's it been! Long time!" Anko smirked, "been enjoying your downtime?"

I shrugged, "it's going fine. But I'm honestly really eager to get some sleep. I've been training a new jutsu, so it takes some time. How have you been?"

Anko nodded, "ah, good, I'm good. So.." que the awkward silence.

I chuckled, "it was nice seeing you again Anko," I walked past the girl, "by the way, if you want repeat of that night, all you have to do is ask!"

"HEY! Don't say that!" Anko hissed, but I was already out the door.

I chuckled, I guess a month is too short of a time for her to adapt to what happened. She did technically sleep with a minor, even if by law I'm an adult.

I need to experiment with my eye, I need to figure out what it could do. So instead of going to my home I left to the park where I entered a level 1 natural dungeon and began my training process.

But, first things first, "Scorch Release: Purgatory Tsunami!" I blew the flames out and allowed it to consume the forest before me. This killed the pokemon around me, hopefully now I can have some peace and quiet.

Now, let's see if I can use the six paths. I removed my headband opening up my third eye. I channeled chakra into it and focused, immediately a menu popped up.

Mentally request the path to acquire it.

Hm, how about, 'Deva Path,' I suddenly felt a rush of power gather around my body, my chakra was mutated as suddenly it began to rubble, begging to be release. I threw my hands out as the words came automatically into my head, "Shinra Tensei!"

BOOM!

The entire land around me exploded from me feet as everything, the air, the ground and even the flames I sent out before were all blow away, a huge twenty feet long crater forming around me, with me standing in the middle before I began falling down.

"Fuck!" I cried out as I braced for the impact. I managed to land in a roll, reducing the damage, sighing as I looked around at the giant crater I had formed.

-2,000 CP!

Damn!

Ping!

You have discovered a new skill!

Shinra Tensei, S rank

(Only accrue if user can use all five elements)

Shinra Tensei is the Deva Path's ability to manipulate repulsive force at the user's will to push matter or techniques away.

CP cost- 100 CP per 1 foot of area repulsed

DMG- 500

I grinned, thank God I could already control all the elements! Cool! Now, what next? Hm, maybe I should first master all the jutsus for the Deva path. I first repulsed everything away, let's see if I can do the opposite.

But I need to pull something, so I made a clone, but the moment I did, there was a suddenly change in vision.

"What the fuck?!" the clone and I cursed. Our visions, our third vision from the Rinnegan, it's been split. We could see two different visions, I could tell from the way everything looked.

"I-Is this because of the eye?" my clone asked in disbelief.

"Nagato shared his vision with the dead bodies...the jinchuuriki when they were brought back had shared vision too...it's possible," I closed all three eyes, and sure enough I could still see through my clone, I could see me with my eyes closed, "damn, I never realised how good I look."

"Oh please, we use shadow clones all the time," the clone snorted, "anyway, what do you think is the limit on this?"

"I don't know," I said opening my eyes, "let's find out," I grinned as I crossed my fingers, summoning twenty more clones as we were all opened up to twenty more pov shots!

"This is amazing!" a clone said.

"Quickly, let's all go outside the crater and look in!" another suggested as they did just that. Soon I had a view of the entire crater with me in the center. It was like a third person view, and I was a character in a video game! Heh, ironic.

"Alright, that's enough," I called out, "time to test out the Deva Path! You ready!"

"Hell yeah!" the clones called out.

I sent chakra into the eye and thought, 'Deva Path,' and slowly the same gravity manipulation chakra came over me, this time I sent it inwards, and I felt tendrils of chakra go out, before being sucked back in.

"Bansho Tenin!" I found myself automatically saying as the chakra wrapped around the clone before me, pulling him forward like a magnet.

He went flying through the air and landed right before me before vanishing into thin air, I gained his memories, the feeling of my powers were absolute, like a sort of jutsu that couldn't be blocked.

Ping!

You have discovered a new skill!

Bansho Tenin, S rank

(Only accrue if user can use all five elements)

Bansho Tenin is the Deva Path's ability to manipulate attractive force at the user's will to pull matter towards them.

CP cost- 100 CP per 1 foot of area attracted

DMG- 500

I grinned, "Alright then, let's get shit started! Come at me mother fuckers!" my clones cried out and charged at me, I grinned as I gathered my chakra and threw my hands out moment before they reached me, "Shinra Tensei!"

They all popped as my repulsion force hit them, leaving me blinking and alone in an even deeper crater, "ah...maybe I need to learn how to control this."

One week later:

I spent hours working on my new powers. Since time slowed to a stop inside the natural dungeons I could train in them for how much ever I wanted. Though my body did physically age from the intense training.

Though I managed to reduce the ageing process a lot thanks to my cellular manipulations, I still did age significantly from all that time I spent in the natural dungeons. I spent at least a month practising each path. And I wasn't even fully successful.

I managed to master the Deva Path quickly enough, though the finer skills too some time to master. The pushing and pulling was fine enough, but it was the last jutsu of this path that had me excited.

Chibaku Tensei, S rank

The user releases a black sphere from his hands which acts as a centre of gravity, drawing in everything in its surroundings to create an enormous satellite.

CP cost-

10,000 for small sized satellite

50,000 for medium sized satellite

100,000 for large sized satellite

500,000 for Moon sized satellite

Needless to say, I was so not going to master this thing fully anytime soon.

I then began practising the other paths. After mastering the Deva path I moved onto the second path, Asura. And it was creepy.

Ping!

You are trying to access the Asura path! But you have no weapons listed under that category! Please create said attachments before proceeding!

It would seem Nagato created the weapons he used in the mechanical body. He created the chakra canon and that sword and even extra hands. The Asura path operated like a quick equipment system, allowing me to use a weapons easily and quickly.

I first used my Ring of Stars as a weapon for the path and found that the moment I activated my Asura path, the Ring would automatically come to my hand, regardless of where it was. Even if it was in my inventory. As such I got the basis for the Asura path locked down.

Asura Path, S rank

The Asura Path grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry.

CP cost- 200 per item

Slots used-

Right forearm- Ring of Stars

Right palm- Gunbai

Left palm- Fanged Dagger

I didn't have anything else amazing, like a chakra canon or even a robotic limb to use. So I left the rest of it empty. I did however get a quest.

Quest Alert!

Create weapons for the Asura path!

Additional limbs: (0/4)

Additional weaponry: (0/2)

Reward:

Full power of the Asura path

Failure:

Limited use of the path

Do you accept?

Y/N?

I accepted, though I did never got time to make any sort of progress in the quest. In fact I also didn't get any time to make those chakra blades I so wanted, there was just not enough time, I was far too busy working on the Rinnegan, which I'm sure was a much higher priority.

I did however have clones making up plans for the additional weapons I could use, so when I did finally have time to spend on the project I didn't have to waste it coming up with new ideas.

Then came the Preta path, which allowed me to absorb all forms of ninjutsu. This path was relatively easy to master. Hell I Didn't even have to do anything to start it up.

Preta Path, S rank

Allows the user to absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu.

Conversion rate- 60% of all chakra absorbed is channeled into CP

Then I tried to use the human path;

Human Path, S rank

Allows the user to remove the soul of a target from their body and absorb any and all knowledge they posses. This will result in vicitms death. The soul will be stored in the King Of Hell summon.

CP- 1,000 per soul

But I couldn't experiment with it, as cones didn't have souls, so I couldn't absorb them. I would need a live human to test it on and...well, I'm not that fucking sick.

So then I moved on to the Animal path, or the summoning path. I was actually putting this off for later, but I figured I might as well get it over with. The animal path was different however, as it couldn't be used while inside the NAtural dungeon, so I had to leave.

I traveled outside the village, making sure I wasn't followed. I then found a cave in a mountain that was around a twenty kilometers away from Konoha. I then began the Animal path, and slowly all the relevant information came to my head.

It seemed the Animal path was quite possibly the weakest of all the paths and the only thing it could do was summon animals, granted they were powerful animals, but still. But, I found out that in order to do that, I had to first embed a Black Receiver into the creature in order to control it.

So I got to work.

In the cave there was a giant bear which I managed to capture chain up. I then began the task of forming a black receiver, a metal like substance that, while not as hard as steel, I could still use to deflect kunai.

It took me some time, a few days of meditation, but I finally managed to construct a black rod from my own chakra.

Black chakra Receiver, B rank

Allows a Rinnegan user to create a chakra receiver that acts as high-frequency chakra demodulators, allowing users to transmit their chakra into these receivers and whoever the receivers have been embedded in.

CP cost- 500 CP for 3 foot long receiver

CP transmittable:

Limit of 500 CP per second if target is a hundred kilometers or closer

Limit of 200 CP per second if target is a thousand kilometers or closer

Limit of 100 CP per second if target is ten thousand kilometers or close

Note: One can only control a target if one's chakra overpowers target's own

I produced a chakra rod and stabbed it into the bear's behind. It cried out, but I slowly pushed all the chakra Is about producing into it's system. The bear was nothing, it barely had any chakra of it's own, only a hundred points. It was overtaken in five seconds.

And then, the bear changed, it's eyes turned into my own red rinnegan as suddenly I could see from it's perspective. I could see as it did, and more importantly, I could order it around. Because:

Ping!

You have obtained a chakra slave!

Chakra slave: Once your chakra flood's the victim's system, they become a mindless entity. Their personality will be locked away, allowing you to control what they say and do.

Bear- Lv- 14

HP- 4,000

SP- 5,000

CP- 100

No special skills of note.

And thus I obtained my first unofficial summon.

I found that by using the Animal path, I could summon anyone that was my chakra slave, like the bear. I didn't have to use any hand seals or a blood sacrifice in order to summon them, which was a big plus. Unfortunately, as I discovered, I couldn't summon them inside a Natural dungeon, too much time and space manipulation going on.

Animal Path, S rank

Allows the Rinnegan user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle.

CP cost- 500

Range- Limitless for chakra slaves.

500 kilometers for others

Sealess if the summon has similar chakra. Seals if the summon if third party.

But regardless, thanks to this, I had myself more animals to control. Yay! But, I needed powerful summons, not just a damn bear. I could try and get a summoning control, but I realised I honestly didn't have the time, there was just too much to do!

ARGH!

Anyway, back to work. I returned back to the Natural Dungeon and continued working. I had two paths left, the Naraka path and the Outer path. The Outer path was difficult to use to say the least. It proceeded over life and death itself!

I didn't really know what to do with it though, I mean...could I really revive people from the dead? Should be possible right?

Outer path, S rank

The user is able to revive the dead, transmit chakra to receivers, as well as manifest chakra chains.

Ping!

You have gained a new jutsu!

Demonic Chakra chains, S rank

The user is able to manifest chakra chains which bind and restrict the power of anyone they touch and cause a great deal of pain.

Note: They can only be used on those that are chakra slaves.

CP cost- 500 per second

Durability: Indestructible

Ping!

Outer Path- Samsara of Heavenly Life, SS rank

This reincarnation ninjutsu used through the Outer Path, which can infuse new life into the bodies of those who have died in exchange for the user's own life.

CP cost- Everything

Yeah...I am so not ready for those. And I'm definitely not going to use the reviving one. No way if fucking hell!

But I did unlock the path, so for now that's enough. And then came the last path, Naraka Path;

Naraka path, S rank

Summons the King of Hell which aides in the path. It has two main functions, Revive and Destroy.

CP cost of summon- 5,000

Hm, okay, now I'm interested. I went through the hand seals in my head for the 'King of Hell,' and I slammed them into the ground. Suddenly there was a ring of red fire, blood red, like the colour of my eye.

Out of the ring of flames came a gant figure, he wore a royal high collar with a black raised head ornament displayed like the rising sun, giving him a black halo. The creature's zipper slowly opened up, showing the King's face. He had a crown with the kanji for Hell on it, red skin and eyes with red hued Rinnegans.

King of Hell, SS rank,

A chakra construct that is the visual representation for the doors of Hell, falsely named, 'The King of Hell'.

Uses:

Naraka path:

Interrogation- is capable of discerning whether an individual is lying or not.

Revival- is capable of full healing any person placed inside his mouth, even if they are at the doors of death. CP cost- 5,000 Limit- 1 at a time.

Outer path: Aides in 'Samsara of Heavenly life' jutsu.

I grinned, yeah, I can totally use this.

I grew older with my time in the Natural dungeon, growing taller and stronger. I now stood at 5 feet 4 inches, not bad for a thirteen year old. When I finally left the dungeon, it was time to see the Hokage once more, since technically, today was the last day of my vacation time.

The Next Day:

"The informant you captured was very useful Yami," the Hokage said as he pushed a folder to me. I picked it up and looked it over as the old man continued, "he gave us information on all of Orochimaru's bases and operations. It seems he wasn't just a mole like we suspected, but rather his right hand man."

"Well then it's a good thing I didn't roast him alive," I snorted as I saw the Land of Rice, now the Land of Sound, was dotted with several bases and highlighted markers, "damn, that's a lot."

"And a lot of potential enemies," he smiled, "since you did technically kill their Kage."

I shrugged, "if he can get killed by a Jounin, he deserves to die."

The man sighed, "migh isn't everything Yami."

"I know that lord Hokage, but when dealing with people who care for nothing but power, might is everything."

"Well said," the man smiled, "now, the threat of Oto trying to gain vengeance is too high, especially during the chunin exams. Your first mission will be a B rank, during the tournament I want you to be on standby, incase Oto tries to pull something."

I nodded, "sounds good. And the second mission?"

"That one...is far more difficult," the Hokage put down his pipe and took off his hat.

I blinked, "damn, you're taking off your hat. It's that serious?"

"Indeed...because I cannot in good concious order you to do this, not as your Kage. I can only request you, whether you accept it or not...that's wholly up to you," the man aged before me, he looked far too old for my liking.

I sighed, "enough with the drama old man, tell me the mission."

"Otot, before Orochimaru took over, was known as the Land of Rice. It had several ninja clans present in it, none off note, but they were many, and they often raged war against themselves. The way Orochimaru gained the daimyo's ear to establish a ninja village, is by promising to end the blood shed, and he did...only now the people faced a new threat, him.

"Your mission will be to infiltrate Oto and begin dismantling each of Orochimaru's bases, one by one. You will free the people suffering under his men and establish a real ninja village in it's place. A proper Oto. That is, if you choose to accept the mission."

Ping!

Quest Alert!

Stay alert for the chunin exams!

Rewards:

50,000 EXP

3 Great balls

Failure:

Total destruction of Konoha.

-40 REP

Do you accept?

Y/N?

Ping!

Quest Alert!

Save Oto!

Number of Orochimaru's bases destroyed: 0/165

Rewards:

1,000,000 EXP

?

?

Failure:

Attack on Konoha, potential destruction

Do you accept?

Y/N?

I narrowed my eyes, "something isn't right...what's the catch?"

The Hokage sighed, "the mission will take three years to complete...until that is done, you are not permitted to return to Konoha. No exceptions."

I winded my eyes, "t-three years? But I can do it one! I mean if all I have to do is destroy a couple of bases-"

"Then yes, one year would be more than enough. But I'm not asking you to just destroy everyone that comes in your way...no...I'm asking you to do what you do best...inspire them to better than their previous selves."

"What are you talking about old man?" I growled, "I don't inspire people, what the hell-"

"-Before you came Anko was a broken shell, now she is finally getting a chance to be happy. Sasuke was consumed by vengeance, but even before you revealed your true identity, your influence on him was unmistakable. Yagura would be dead in a ditch somewhere, you saved him, allowing us to try and save him. You saved nine hundred men, when someone else would have let them die for their country.

"You see the best parts of people...that they themselves don't want to see. The people of Oto have been shown their worst fears in Orochimaru...you need to make them think otherwise. I don't want you to just break Oto and rebuild it...I want you to heal it...heal it from what Orochimaru did to it."

"Why do you care so damn much?!" I slammed my hands on the table, he didn't flinch, "you're the Hokage of Konoha! Why do you care about Oto?"

"Because...I am the reason they had to suffer Orochimaru...if I could...I would fix it myself but...I'm far too old. I'm nearing 70 years Yami, I can't spend time outside this village like I once could. So...I'm turning to the one man who I know who would want to save the people there ...the one person who wants to save the world, not destroy it. So..I have no one else to turn too."

I looked at the quest options and I sighed, I grinned, flashing the man a happy chuckled, "alright old man, no need to flattr me so much! You got yourself a deal!" I accepted the quests.

Hiruzen looked surprised, "y-you do?"

I nodded, "hell yeah. You're right, I wouldn't let a land suffer, and besides, three years by myself in another land? Should be fun!"

The Hokage sighed before leaning back, relief flooding over him. He smiled, "thank you Yami, thank you for doing this. I know it is a selfish thing to ask of you..but I couldn't let his actions on this Earth remain a stain as it is."

I shrugged, "it's fine...but ah, you're going to have to deal with Naruto and Sasuke and explain to them why I'm gone."

The man chuckled, "fine, agreed. Now, let's discuss the people you'll be bringing with you on the mission to Oto."

I raised an eyebrow, "it'll be faster if I just went alone."

"You are the second last Uchiha, the Second coming of the Yellow Flash, the wielder of the Scorch Release and a very unique form of chakra control. There's no way in hell I'll be able to send you alone without the council objecting. I'll have to send a minimum of three people along with you."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "fucking politics. Fine. Anyone in mind?"

The man nodded, "a few, yes. But I have to approach them first before I can confirm anything, after all, they'll be in the same boat as you, I can't just order them to do something so selfish."

I shrugged, "I'm sure they'll understand. Anyway...I was wondering, since I'm going to b gone for sometime, could I maybe get some help from the village about something?"

Hiruzen nodded, "of course, just ask away."

I've been waiting for this moment for some time now. Before I figured I'll casually mention it after a mission or two and get it, but now since Hiruzen owes me… "I was wondering if there were any ninjas in the village that could use Wood Release."

The Hokage looked suprised, "Wood Release? Why is that?"

"Well," I made several hand seals ending with the snake on, "Wood Release: Thundering Growth," I targeted my chakra at the potted plant near Hiruzen's side and the Hokage watched with wide eyes as the small tree slowly grew bigger and bigger, finally now fully grown.

His eyes snapped back to me, "you….are such a headache," he sighed, "why can't I just retire already?!"

* * *

 **Yup, going to do a three year skip, and did the whole Rinnegan thing. Seemed only practical. I mean...duh. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Remember, probably going to finish the story in four or more chapters.**


	22. Journey of the Best

**Five days later:**

"Wood Release: Wood Clone!" I cried out ending with the snake hand seal. My body's cells split apart as a wooden mannequin that looked exactly like me stepped away, slowly turning into a more realistic version of myself. Soon the clone looked identical.

Ping!

 **You gained a new skill!**

 **Wood Release: Wood Clone, B rank**

 **A clone that is created by using chakra to alter the user's own cells into vegetation. They have the ability to travel far from the user and are able to communicate with the original. They don't disappear when hit and takes the damage to a certain degree.**

 **CP- 1,000 per clone**

 **Durability- 500/500**

I grinned, "not bad huh Yamato sensei?"

Yamato smiled as he nodded, "very true Yami. You managed to pick it quite easily. In fact, it's almost instantaneous, one could even say you're a prodigy."

I snorted, "please, I'm no such thing, Wood Release: Great forest jutsu!" I called out, turning the wood clone into a large redwood tree that grew until it was thirty feet tall and 5 foot thick around the trunk, "I'm just quick is all."

"But still, your unique chakra control abilities is something of note," Yamato nodded, "to think you can not only perform the Wood Release but also Scorch, just what is your limit Yami?"

I shrugged, "as far as I know? Nothing. But ah, don't tell anyone okay?"

Yamato chuckled, "fine, I promise." Just then we heard shouting in the distance, and a firework light up the sky, "ah, that's right, today is the chunin exam finals is it not?"

I blinked, "it is? Well what are we waiting for? Come on man! We don't have all day!" I took off, leaping through the trees surrounded training field 3 as Yamato and I entered the streets of Konoha.

"Wait up Yami," Yamato chuckled, "not everyone has your speed."

"Hey! It's my fault you're so slow!" I chuckled, "besides, I have a job to do man! I can't afford to wait."

"Humph, I'm your sensei, one would think you would show me some respect."

"Oh please, you've been my sensei for four days," I rolled my eyes as we finally reached the stadium, "come on Yamato sensei! We need to get good seats!"

"Alright already," the now newly commissioned jonin sighed as we ran in, finding out spot with the jounins who stood near the back, overlooking everyone else.

I approached Asama first, "hey Asama, how's things?"

"Oh, Yami, surprised to see you kid," he grinned, "dad said you were training?"

"We finished early," I shrugged.

"As if," Yamato snorted.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"I mean I literally have nothing more to teach him," Yamato grumbled, "Yami here is a sponge when it comes to ninjutsu."

I shrugged, "it's not me, you know how it is with Uchiha and ninjutsu," I replied with a shrug.

"Uchiha?" Kurenai blinked in surprise, "what are you talking about?"

I blinked, "she doesn't know?" i asked Asuma.

The man shrugged, "she's the rookie jounin, plus she doesn't like gossip."

"It's useless garbage," Kurenai snorted.

"Oh come now Kurenai, you're a ninja, surely you realise all information is somewhat valuable," I activated my eyes, meeting her matching red pupils causing her to gasp in shock, "if you did, then you wouldn't be surprised."

Asuma chuckled, "he's got you there Kurenai," the woman shot him a glare and looked away, Asuma noticed this and immediately gulped, "shit..ah, sorry."

I chuckled, "you're in the dog house tonight."

"W-what?! Why would you think that?!" Kurenai gasped.

I raised an eyebrow, "what? Is the fact that you two are seeing each other supposed to be a secret or something?"

Kurenai blushed red, Asuma's eyes widening in fear, pink touching his cheek. "W-who told you?!" Kurenai cried out.

I rolled my eyes, "nobody needed to, it was written all over your face," I looked at the arena, "now, who's supposed to coming out first?"

Asuma cleared his throat and began to speak, "the first match is between Sasuke and Tenten."

"Isn't that Kakashi sempai's student? Is he going up against Gai's student?"

Kurenai cleared her throat and nodded, "yes, it should be a decent enough match. By the way, where is Gai?"

"YOUTH!"

I flinched, "why did you have to ask?"

We all turned and there he was, standing at the edge of the area, almost ready to jump down in excitement. He had three flags on his back, one with each of his students' name. "THIS IS THE PROUDEST DAY OF MY LIFE! ALL THREE OF MY FAITHFUL STUDENTS HAVE MADE IT TO THE FINALS! OH HAPPY DAY!"

Asuma chuckled, "he never changes."

"Welcome one and all to the chunin exams!" I looked over and saw Genma standing in the middles of the ring with a mic, "I'm going to be the proctor for this event! So get ready to see the very best that the ninja world has to offer!"

I sighed, "I don't' want to say this, but Kumo did a much better job."

"Their entire country is just one giant stage," Yamato shrugged, "of course things like a tournament would be extremely well done."

"Now! For the first match! Sasuke Uchiha and Tenten Higurashi!" I saw Tenten leap onto stage, closely followed by Sasuke who now wore his black uniform, his level now 40.

"Huh, he's not late," I hummed and turned around to address the recently arrived Kakashi, "I thought he was going to pick up your habits."

"W-hat?! Kakashi sempai! When did you get here?" Yamato asked in shock, which was just a testament to Kakashi's skill in stealth.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "chakra sensitives are no fun," he pouted before replying, "and Sasuke insisted that we arrived early, he wanted to impress a certain someone."

I smiled, "always has a chip on his shoulder," I took a deep breath and cried out, " **COME SASUKE! KICK HER ASS!** " Sasuke looked over and I saw him smirk, giving me a node.

"Woah there!" Asuma yelled, "you can't just tell him to kick her ass!"

I raised an eyebrow, "why not? I it because she's a girl? Isn't that a little sexist Asuma?" Que the glare from Kurenai aimed at a nervous Asuma who gulped in fear.

"YOSH! I WILL CHEER LOUDLY TOO! COME ON MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! SHOW HIM THE STRENGTH OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled out.

"Shut up Gai sensei!" Tenten roared, "you're embarrassing me!"

"YOUTH!"

I sighed, "this is so going to be a drag."

The match began and we watched as Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it at Tenten. The girl easily dogged, unfurling her sealing scroll and begin her attack, only for the kunai Sasuke threw to suddenly do a 90 degree turn and come at Tenten from the back.

The girl however noticed it, she deflected the kunai and launched a rain of steel on Sasuke from her scrolls. However, instead of moving like any sane person, Sasuke began to go through hand seals, ending with the dog seal to summon a wall of Earth that blocked the weapons. He then ran along hr side and breathed out a fireball that Tenten dodged before they began to fight, each one showing off, which was the main purpose of this exam.

It was kind of boring though, it was obvious Tenten was weaker, Sasuke ended up beating her in five minutes. He just dodged until she she out of weapons in her scroll, and when she reached to get another one, he managed to kick her with a well place hit to the gut.

"Winner! Sasuke Uchiha!" Genma cheered, the Uchiha turned to me and waited. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up, satisfied, he helped Tenten to her feet before the two talked for a while.

I was surprised, "did...did Sasuke just help her up?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke doesn't help people up," I told him, "he has many good qualities, but he's a bit of a dick when it comes to other people."

"Well...you are a very good influence on him," Kakashi replied.

Asuma nodded, "it's only natural. You're the only remaining family member and he sees how strong you are and how you behave towards others. It's only natural that he want's to be like you."

I was silent as I let that sink in. Did I really make that much difference? Hm...I hope so. And since there's no Orochimaru to tempt him, Sasuke may not end up leaving the village, though it is ironic that I am going to, if not for joining Orochimaru, but to destroy every last trace of him.

The next match came, and it was between Kiba and Zaku, a sound ninja that looked very nervous to be here. Very nervous indeed.

The Sound ninja was smart and skilled, but Kiba and Akamaru were much better, after all two heads were better than one. While Zaku used his own jutsu to mobilise Kiba, Akamaru, which he forgot about, used this distraction to hit him with a Fang Passing Fang jutsu.

Then the next match came up, and it was a tough one. Neji vs Lee.

"GO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai cheered heartily, seemingly unaffected by the fact his students now faced each other, "SHOW THEM YOUR YOUTH!"

"HI GAI SENSEI!" Lee gave a thumbs up, while Neji just ignored him completely.

The match was...quick to say the least. Lee took off his weights before he even entered the ring. He unlocked the first gate from the get go and attacked Neji with everything h had. But the Hyuga played it smart.

Le was faster and possibly stronger, but Neji was a genius for a reason. He showed off his skills by revealing he knew the juken, surprising the Hyuuga head, who sat just a few rows below.

Lee's attacks were useless against him after that. In the ten minute mark Neji managed to get a strike at Lee's left knee, locking it in place. At the twelve minute mark his left hand and at the twenty minute mark Lee was knocked unconscious, though Neji looked much worse for ware.

Gai however didn't seem sad, he was proud, he congratulated Neji, who ignored him, and took Lee to the medical wing where healers quickly began their work.

The next match was the one I was excited for. Naruto vs Temari. The sand kunoichi and NAruto walked into the arena, Naruto looking excited while the girl looked bored.

"You should just give up now organe boy," Temari snorted, "there's no way you're going to win."

"Why you little," Naruto growled.

"Hey Naruto!" I cried out.

"What?!" Naruto cried back.

"Reverse the sexyness!" I cried back.

Naruto blinked, "that's brilliant! Thanks Yami!"

"Hey! No helping!" Gemma cried out.

"Get bent Genma! We're ninjas! You want fair and square talk to the Samurai!"

This caused a great deal of the people to laugh, Genma looked at the Kage box where Sarutobi and the real Kazekage, Rasa, sat and watched. The Hokage waved it off, chuckling a bit, Genma sighed, "fine! Begin!"

"You're dead beat!" Temari cried out as she took out her fan and spread it out, "I'll blow you away!"

"Reverse Harem jutsu!" Naruto cried out as he exploded in a poff of smoke.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" Temari snorted as she waved her fan, blowing the smoke away, "you can't just make up a jutsu you useless brat. That's-HOLY SHIT!"

"~Hey beautiful," came the chorus of ten beautiful full grown naked men, each handsome and perfect in everyway. They were ripped and covered in baby oil, and at the lead was a figure that kind of looked a lot like me, only much older.

"WHAT KIND OF JUTSU IS THAT?!" Kurenai cried out.

"The ultimate jutsu!" I cheered, "feast your eyes on the S rank kinjutsu! Reverse harem jutsu!"

"GOD DAMN THAT'S HOT!" I heard Sakura cheer out.

"W-what is going on?" Temari's face turned red as her eyes pulled down to the whips of smoke around the doppelgangers' wangs, "w-woah..."

"Chance!" my doople ganger cried out as he charge the still stunned Temari and punched her in the gut. The others then dropped their hinges and dog piled the Suna ninja, throwing her fan away and grabbed every limb and pulling them apart.

"Give up!" Naruto cried out as his clones held Temari apart, her hands unable to form a single hand seal and her weapon far away. And for good measure Naruto had a kunai against her throat.

"Damnit! I can't believe I feel for that!" Temari cried out, "fine! I give up!"

"W-winner, Naruto Uzumaki," Genma said blinking in disbelief, "did that really just happen?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto cried out as he let go of Temari and dismissed his clones, "that's the way to do it! Thanks Yami!"

I gave him a thumbs up, "anytime little bro!"

"Hey! I'm older than you!" Naruto cried out, but let it go as he went back to wherever the contestants were waiting.

"And now for the final round of the first stage! Gaara and Kankuro!"

"I forfeit" Kankaro cried out, much to the people's boos. But I understood, if I had to fight Gaara at level 37 I would be scared too.

"What?" Genma sighed, "fine. Then we move on to the next round! Since we have an odd number of people Gaara automatically moves to the finals. The next match will be between Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka!"

The two boys came into the arena and began their fight. It was somewhat flashy, but Sasuke managed to beat him by stabbing Kiba in the foot with a kunai and paralysing Akamaru. Smart and efficient.

Then came the canon match of Naruto and Neji, and it went exactly like canon. Neji went on and on about destiny and fate, honestly it began to get a little borning.

Naruto even got his ass kick the same way, being shoved into the ground with all his tenketsu points closed. "Oh for god's sake Naruto!" I cried out, "please do us all a favour as shut this bastard's mouth up about this destiny crap! Destiny can kiss my ass!"

Neji glared, but Naruto heard me, as they began the fight once again, this time again, some of Kurama's red chakra came pouring out, allowing Naruto to beat Neji and obtain victory.

We then gained a twenty minute break, during this time I decided to pay the contestants a little visit.

I found Naruto and Sasuke at the break room, standing next to a vending machine and glaring at each other.

"I'm going to beat you Naruto," Sasuke swore, "and when I do, I'll be one step closer to being Yami's equal."

"Tough luck," Naruto glared right back, "if anyone's going to bet Yami, it's me. I'm going to get stronger than him and when I do I'll be Hokage!"

Sasuke smirked, "we'll see about that."

"Well this is a little creepy," I spoke up alerting them both to my preakness, "I for one would have prefered I was being discussed between two hot young busty redheads rather than thirteen year old boys, but oh well, can't win them all."

Sasuke looked over and glared, "I meant what I said. As of right now I have two dreams Yami. Killing Itachi and defeating you."

I smiled, "okay..but remember, how you get there is far more important than just getting there."

"Hey! That's no fair! I'm going to get stronger than you too!" Naruto cried out.

I smirked, "alright, that's fine by me kiddo. Now, make sure you put on a good show today you two, I'll be sure to keep an eye on you both," I then left them, leaving both boys determined.

At the end of the break I saw Naruto and Sasuke walk onto the arena. I turned to Kakashi, "who do you think is going to win?"

"Honestly? If you had asked me two months ago I would say it was Sasuke, but now...it's a toss up. You?"

I smiled, "I think it doesn't matter. Because right now, those two are going to give it all they got."

"Begin!"

Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other. It was a brutal battle, Naruto used his clones to charge at Sasuke from all sides, using the Disturbance style, the taijutsu style I taught him to overwhelm Sasuke from sheer numbers alone.

Sasuke threw off fireballs after fire balls, forcing Naruto back. It was only when Sasuke took breaks that Naruto was able to use his wind jutsu to fight back, since fire cancels out wind.

The match lasted for half an hour, half an hour of blood, sweat and growls. Sasuke however managed to gain the upper hand in the very last moment. He beat off Naruto's clones and hit Naruto up the head with enough force to knock him unconscious, though Sasuke looked ready to drop down dead, he was that depleted from chakra and low on stamina.

"I'll be right back," Kakashi explained as he went down and grabbed an unconscious Naruto who was taken to the sick bay. Sasuke quickly took a solder pill and sighed as his energy came back to him.

He then looked at the stands and his eyes landed on me. I smirked, "not bad, little cousin."

Sasuke snorted, "I'm older than you."

"Cosin?" Kakashi asked, now back to his position next to me.

"Didn't you hear?" Asuma chuckled, "Yami here is an Uchiha."

"What?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," I activated my eyes and looked at Kakashi who gasped in surprise.

"But how?"

I shrugged, "I was an orphan remember? Parents probably died during the Kyuubi attack."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Lord Hokage ordered it a state secret."

"Sasuke knows?" Kakashi asked.

I nodded, "yup."

"...Good," Kakashi replied, looking back to the arena, though I knew his thoughts were about me.

"And now the final round for the chunin exams!" Genma announced, "Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Desert!"

Gaara calmly walked into the arena, an air of death following behind him, "I'll kill you to prove my existence."

"Bring it," Sasuke smirked as he readied himself.

"Is he ready for Gaara?" I asked Kakashi.

"Yes, if he's smart about it," Kakashi replied.

"I highly doubt a chunin is ready to fight a jinchuriki," I snorted.

"What?!" Kurenai snapped, "that Gaara boy is a jinchuriki?!"

I nodded, "yeah, the one tailed racoon," I snorted, "the weakest one, but still, very dangerous."

"Protector!" Kakashi called out leaping onto the arena, "my student hereby forfeit this match!"

"What?! What the hell are you doing Kakashi?!" Sasuke roared.

"Saving your life," Kakashi replied.

"No! You will not ruin this for me! I need to prove myself!" Sasuke roared.

"Sasuke!" I called out gaining his attention, "you can't beat him!"

The boy's eyes widened in shock, he growled and turned and walked away, "fine!"

"No," Gaara replied simply as sand exploded out of his gourd and rushed at Sasuke, moving around Kakashi to grab Sasuke's ankle in a lock.

"Stop this!"Gemma cried out, "they forfeited the match!"

"No," Gaara growled, "this will not end until I have your blood!" He squeezed the sand around Sasuke's ankle.

"ARGH!" Sasuke cried out, only instead of blood, it burst into water, as 'Sasuke's' entire body splashed away.

"W-what?!" Gaara cried out.

"Yoohoo!" I cheered, gaining everyone's attention to Sasuke and I standing on a wall, far away from Gaara, "that wasn't very nice! You could have killed someone kid!"

"You," Gaara growled.

"That's enough," Kakashi stepped in as Gaara took back his sand, "we already forfeited this match. Genma."

"Right, winner by forfeit, Gaara!" Genma announced.

"But mother craved for his blood!" Gaara roared, "I must have it!"

"Gaara!" there came a new shout louder than the rest. We turned and saw the Kazekage looked down in disgust, "that's enough boy. Stop making a fool of yourself."

"I...yes father," Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand, leaving a confused crowd.

"You didn't have to save me," Sasuke said immediately, "I could have handled myself."

"I'm sure you could have," I replied, "but that was about more than just you Sasuke. If Gaara had succeeded in hurting a leaf ninja, it could mean war between our villages. And that's something we really don't need right now."

Sasuke grunted, but took off, obviously he needed to let off a little steam. Just then Naruto came charging out of the stadium, "ah man! Did I miss it?! Dammit! Who won?! Was it Sasuke?!"

 **That night:**

"It's not fair! I was so close to beating Sasuke!" Naruto grumbled as he kicked a stone.

"Relax, I'm sure you'll get him next time," I shrugged, "besides, what you have to focus on now is making sure you get stronger."

"Yeah...yeah that's right! Just you watch Yami! Next time I'll kick his ass!" Naruto grinned.

"Good, I look forward to it...hey listen, there's something I needed to talk to you about Naruto," I motioned to a seat on the park bench, we sat down.

"What's up Yami? You sound serious."

I nodded "I am...you see, I recently got a very high rank mission."

"Sweet! A mission?! What is it?! An A rank?!"

I smirked, "actually, it's an S rank."

"So cool! What's it about?!"

"Sorry Naruto, but I can't say," I shrugged, "classified. But...I can tell you that I will be gone for a while because of this mission."

"How long?" Naruto asked, his voice now lower.

"Three years."

"Three years?!" Naruto gasped, "b-but that's crazy!"

I shrugged, "I know, but that's just how the world is Naruto. If I don't go under if not thousands of people are going to get hurt."

Naruto looked down, "so...you're going to be gone a long time huh?"

I nodded, "yeah..but hey, think of it like this, now you'll have time to train and impress me, so that next time we meet, you show me what you really got."

Naruto smiled, "yeah….hell yeah! Believe it! I'll be a kick ass ninja Yami! Just you wait!"

I grinned, "good, now let's get some ramen, you may not have won, but you still deserve a treat!"

"Hell yeah!"

 **A few minutes later:**

"I thought I would find you here," I smiled at Sasuke.

"What do you want?" he asked as he looked out at the village from ontop the Hokage tower's roof.

"To talk," I replied as I sat down next to him, "this place really is beautiful at night isn't it?"

"Yes...it is," Sasuke nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you fight Gaara Sasuke, but you aren't ready to fight someone like him, hell, if I'm not careful, even I would have died immediately."

"Was he really that powerful?" Sasuke asked.

I sighed, "yes...he is. He has a power inside him, not unlike our eyes, that makes him much more powerful that anyone else we know. You know off the Kyuubi yes?"

Sasuke nodded, "yes."

"Well, in this world there are eight other beasts just like it, each with a certain number of tails to denote how powerful they are. Gaara has the power of the one tailed racoon, the weakest of them all, but still strong enough to kill hundreds of jonin without much effort."

Sasuke felt fear, "h-he has a demon inside him?"

I nodded, "yes, so you understand why I didn't think you could win yes?"

Sasuke looked away, he looked tired but sighed and nodded, "yes...I don't blame you. I'm sorry if I snapped."

"It's fine...listen, there's something we have to talk about...I'm going to be going away for sometime, there's a mission," I began.

"How long?" Sasuke asked.

"Three years," I replied with a sigh.

"Three years?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "what's the mission?"

"Classified," I snorted, "anyway...I just wanted to tell you that before I left, didn't want you to make a fuss later on."

"I don't fuss," Sasuke smirked before his smile slowly dropped, "but...three years...it's such a long time."

"Yeah, I know. But...the lives of countless people are at stake, so I can't just ignore it."

"I suppose…."

"Hey listen Sasuke, do me a favour will you? Keep an eye on this village for me," I sighed looking out at the buildings, "it's kind of fragile, those walls can't hold back everything and...people are not as powerful as they would like to believe."

"I promise. The village won't fall before you return," he nodded.

"Thanks, I knew I-"

"-Yami," I turned to see Yamato looking at me with a serious look, "the Hokage summons you."

I sighed, "right," I turned to Sasuke, "another time yeah?"

"Right...good luck cousin, don't die," Sasuke got up and hopped away, roof-hoping back home.

"Right then," I jumped over the roof edge and climbed down the walls, appear before the Hokage's wind, "you wanted to see me?"

"Get it," the Hokage motioned as I entered. I saw a masked figure standing before me, he had a black cloak and a hood up and a blue oni mask. I looked up at his name and blinked.

 **Yagura Karatachi, Fourth Mizukage**

 **Lv- 89**

 **REP- 75**

"Yagura?" I asked in surprise.

"I read you were a chakra sensor, it would seem my skills at chakra suppressions require polishing," Yagura sighed as he removed his mask revealing his face.

"I find Yami always the exception to many rules lord Mizukage," Hiruzen chuckled.

"What's he doing here?" I asked, the underlying question of his state of mind went by unspoken.

"Yagura has been freed from the genjutsu he was placed under," Hiruzen informed, "and as for what he is doing here, well, I did say you would have a team yes?"

I blinked, "he's my new partner?"

"It'll be a pleasure working with you Uchiha," Yagura bowed, "I understand I have you to thank for sparing my life and saving my people. I am forever indebted to you."

"I'm sorry, but why exactly are you helping us?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "because ah...not to be rude, but you don't have a dog in this race."

"I am merely repaying the favour you have done for me and my people," the jinchuuriki explained, "by stopping me you freed my people, and by sparing my life you gave me the chance to correct the errors I have made...that I was made to do. I hope by helping you all now, I will pay off some of that debt and absolve myself from some of that sin."

I sighed, "it's not your fault you know...whoever put you under that genjutsus, they were to blame."

"Yes...and who was that individual?" Hiruzen asked, "he was an Uchiha, Yami confirmed that. But besides him and Sasuke, who would be too young at the time, I can only think of one other person."

"It was not Itachi," Yagura replied simply, "it was a man in an orange mask...he called himself Uchiha Madara."

"W-what?" Hiruzen's eyes widened, "a-are you certain?"

"As certain as I can be," the man nodded, "he was accompanied by a woman with blue hair and orange eyes and a man with orange hair and purple eyes, though I didn't get too close a look. But, they all wore the same robes, black with red clouds on it."

"Red clouds? That Akatsuki?" I blinked, "the group Itachi joined? So this Madara character and Itachi are related?"

"It could be,"Hiruzen smoked his pipe and sighed, "but until we can know for sure keep this information between us. We need more information, this person who is apparently strong enough to control a jinchuriki is someone of note."

"Great, just great," I sighed, "fine, I'll keep an eye out for a hundred year old walking corpse, a blue haired chick and some guy with orange hair."

"Good, now, let me introduce you to the rest of your team, Yagura, the mask," the Hokage ordered, Yagura quickly hide his face, "other than you Yami, the leader of this team, no one else is permitted to know Yagura's real identity, do you understand? You will refer to him only as Turtle, do you understand?"

I nodded, "yes sir."

"Good. Come in!"

The door opened as Anko and another woman, she wore the common jonin garb but had her hair braided and coming down till her lower back. Her hair was sandy blonde with black streaks running through it. Her eyes were bright green and while she didn't have Anko's curves, she did have wide hips and by the way her tights stretched out her thighs they were nothing to scoff at.

 **Garumo Holo, ANBU**

 **Lv- 73**

 **REP- 75**

I blinked, "wait...Puma?"

"Hey kid," Guarumo waved, "long time huh? How have you been?"

I grinned, "I've been good Puma, and you."

"Can't complain, oh and while not in mask, call me Holo, that's my preferred name."

"Oh, cool," I smiled before noticing Anko, "hey Anko, nice to see another familiar face around, glad to have you on board."

"Ah, sure, but what exactly am I on board for?" Anko asked.

I blinked and turned Hiruzen, "you haven't' told them yet?"

"No, not yet," the man puffed his pipe, "Anko, Holo, the mission I have for you will be a difficult one...I understand if you do not wish to participate..."

After explaining the mission both Holo and Anko agreed without hesitation. Anko said that she needed to get even with her old master somehow, and since he was already dead, she could just burn down everything he built. Holo just agreed because it was her duty, plus she found the idea of helping victims of a monster that came from Konoha as karmic justice.

We got one week to prepare, and prepare I would.

I had the Rinnegan down, at least as far as I could go without having human test subjects. So now it was all a matter of leveling myself up and getting stronger. And the only way to do that was by grinding in some natural dungeons.

I arrived at the park, it was dark now, no one was around, so I could just sit down at a park bench and check my stats in peace. First thing I did was use the 15 points I saved up for my stats. Putting five in VIT, DEX and STR;

 **STR- 170 (+5)**

 **VIT- 120**

 **DEX- 120**

I then opened up my perk list to see what new perks I managed to get, if any, and I was blow away;

 **Rinnegan ability: Amenotejikara- Grants the Rinnegan user the power of Amenotejikara. (Conditions to unlock- over 80 REP with Sasuke Uchiha) Cost- 100**

 **Rinnegan ability: Kotonaru sekai-mon- Grants the Rinnegan user the power to form portals to travel to between worlds. (Conditions to unlock- over 90 REP with Sasuke Uchiha) Cost- 200**

Holy shit! These were the two abilities Sasuke's own Rinnegan granted him! I'm so going to buy them!

And when I did, I immediately gained two new abilities;

Ping!

 **Amenotejikara, S rank**

 **The user instantly shifts the location of themselves, others, and objects, within a certain range. This range can be increased if they swaps themselves with an object.**

 **CP- 5,000**

 **Limit- 50 feet (+50 if using an object)**

So what? It's like a fancier version of the Flying Thunder God jutsu? Not bad, but not Earth shattering.

Ping!

 **Kotonaru sekai-mon, SS rank**

 **Allows the user to open a portal between worlds.**

 **CP cost- 500,000**

 **Words known:**

 **Naruto- Canon**

 **Naruto- Yami Gamer**

 **Random**

Wait...canon? As in a world where this game wasn't going on? Where Yami never existed? Hm, should be interesting to visit, but the chakra price is way too steep, it's actually impossible. I would need to be fifty times stronger than I am now to use it properly...which is what I guess I'll have to be.

I closed the menus and walked up to the fire stone statue, touching the natural dungeon number nine, I suddenly found myself on the beach with the open sea before me, and a Blasterious of all things standing before me.

I grinned, "alright then, time to get to work," I took out my Gunbai and charged.

 **A week later:**

It was midnight, tomorrow morning I would be leaving for the mission to Oto.

I spent almost all my time in the natural dungeons grinding,not just myself, but also my various pokemons. The six I originally caught and the ten others I caught, never know when I could use some extra help.

I managed to level up several times over;

 **Yami, Protector of Hono**

 **Level- 62 (600/189,000)**

 **HP- 20,000/20,000 (+20)**

 **SP- 9,775/9,775**

 **CP- 21,475/21,475**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100% WATER- 100% EARTH- 100%**

 **SCORCH- 100% SWIFT- 100% WOOD- 100% LAVA- 100% BOIL- 100% MAGNET- 100%**

 **ICE- 100% STORM- 60%**

 **POWER- 100% LIFE- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- 200 (+5)**

 **VIT- 130**

 **DEX- 145**

 **INT- 120 (+2)**

 **CHA- 340**

 **CC- 250**

 **LUC- 103 (+5)**

 **Points- 0**

 **Perk Points- 27**

It took long hours, even days of grinding, but I managed to level up quite a bit. I gained a new ability via my Hero maker.

 **X ray vision- This perk allows one's eyes to see through objects.**

Which was basically the same thing the Rinnegan allowed me to do. Which means it was fucking useless! Argh! I hate this lottery based system!

Along the way I managed to level up my original six pokemon and gain quite a number of new pokemon as well;

 **1\. Flamer, Arcanine, Lv- 58**

 **2\. Blaze, Arcanine, Lv- 48**

 **3\. Cuter, Scyther, Lv- 53**

 **4\. King, Nidoking, Lv- 58**

 **5\. Basher, Onix, Lv- 51**

 **6\. Hinokami, Moltres, Lv- 82**

 **7\. Fourarms, Machamp, Lv- 42**

 **8\. Baller, Golem, Lv- 38**

 **9\. Pika, Pikachu, Lv- 44**

 **10\. Rhy Rex, Rhydon, Lv- 52**

 **11\. Sea King, Gyarados, Lv- 44**

 **12\. Drogon, Charizard, Lv- 50**

And the last pokemon I caught was from another flare that summoned a legendary, which I caught using the same traps I used for Moltres.

 **13\. Articuno, Lv- 81**

I had a pretty good squad of pokemon, not including the legendaries on my squad. I now had them all sealed along my arms in the pseudo summoning tattoos.

Using the various loot items I gained from the pokemon dungeons, I managed to create a new suit of armour for myself, similar to the one I had before the fight with Yagura.

The leather was made out of Snorlax and Ponyta hides. The treated Snorlax leather was pure black while the Ponyta leather was now a dull brick red. I had the leather wound together, looking like red waves present along a sea of black, bolted together with steel screws I gained from Magnemites.

Between the layers of the leather armour I had plates put in place, separated to allow for a range of movement without compromising protection. For these I used the shell plates of a Blastoise, which was strong enough to take a hyperbeam head on and remain standing.

 **Leather Body armour, A rank**

 **Body armour formed from the leath of Snorlax and Ponyta with plates from a Blastoise.**

 **Durability- 50,000/ 50,000**

 **-40% DMG from fire based attacks**

Snorlax hide was very thick and absorbed a lot of damage, which was why when I used that along with the Blastoise shell plates I had a immensely high durability rate.

I had the leather armour designed to match that off Stephen Amell's Green Arrow, the black of Snorlax's hide substituted for his green and the red of Points was used instead of his black highlights.

I had a flack jacket remade to suit this pattern, woven it into the main attire, though I could remove it, revealing a less armour plated chestguard underneath. I did however remove the padded collar and the scroll storage pockets, they were useless for me.

I had the hood and face mask made separately out of Gengar cloth. While it was a ghost, it seemed able to drop loot that I could touch. This allowed me to make a hood which had special features:

 **Gengar Hood, A rank**

 **Made from the body of a Gengar.**

 **Durability- 50/50**

 **Abilities- Hides face of wearer, impossible to remove unless by wearer**

The sole of the sandals were made out of the hoof of a Torus, since the pokemon were so amazingly powerful at causing earthquake with a mere stamp of their feet, their hooves were incredibly durable.

 **Taurus Sandals, A rank**

 **Made from the hoof of a Taurus.**

 **Durability- 10,000/10,000**

 **+20% more damage from kicks**

I still had the powerbelt from that Machamp and so I moved onto my arm. While my right hand was heavily protected from the right plated armour, my left was open. So using the hide of a Sandshrew, which was extremely thick and hardened due to it's rock like property, I made a forearm protector;

 **Left forearm protector, C rank**

 **Made from a Sandshrew.**

 **Durability- 7,000/7,000**

I had it dyed black to match the colour tone I had going on here. I also had gloves made from the hide of Pikachus;

 **Gloves, C rank**

 **Made from the hide of a Pikachu.**

 **Durability- 50/50**

 **Abilities- Negates 1,000 electric DMG by conducting it into itself.**

And finally, to bring it all together I had a cloak made out of Charizard hide. The cloak resembled the wings of the dragon like pokemon, the outer side being blood red while the inside a shade of royal blue. All be honest, I kind of made it look like the cloak Batman wore which I tied together with a brooch I had shaped like the Konoha leaf;

 **Cloak of Dragons, A rank**

 **A cloak made from a Charizard.**

 **Durability- 500/500**

 **Abilities- Total Fire resistant**

 **+10% more DMG for fire attacks**

 **Attack- Wing Attack- 100**

Yup, that's right. I gained an attack from wearing the cloak. If I flap the coat's cloth really hard it forms a gust of wind that can attack people, and push them off their feet. I'm surprised having a pokemon item allowed me to perform such a move, but that's how the game works!

Since my armour was now ready I focused on my weapons. I finally got the chance to use the rest of my chakra metal ore, creating several blades to be used for the three elements I knew, Wind, Power and Scorch.

I kept the weapons sealed on my person and safe. And now, I was ready.

It was five in the morning when I put on my armour for the very first time as a complete work.

Since spending so much time in the dungeon my body grew bigger and much stronger. Inside it was months of fighting, out here, a single second. Physically, I was twenty, but I used my cellular manipulation in order to drag myself to look younger on a skin level, while retaining all the physical differences I had right under the skin.

I now stood at a whooping 6 feet, very very tall for a thirteen year old, yet perfect for a twenty year old. Whatever, I'm sure I'm not the weirdest ninja other, considering people like Orochimaru and Sasori.

My hair was longer now, it actually came down till my lower back, the resemblance to Madara Uchiha was slightly diminished from the fact that I wasn't a brooding moron, but the hair made me to look like his son. So I had it tied back, pushing back all the hair from blocking my face.

I did have sharper features though, I guess one could say I had a handsome face, my third eye did however put a damper on things. I tied my Konoha headband protector to cover it up, the need to keep it hidden still present.

I put on the leather armour, the black and red armour fitting me perfectly like a glove. I put on my right arm plated armour, allowing it to latch onto my arm tightly while the sandshrew left vambrace snuggled easily on my left hand.

I put on the hood and face mask, once more opting to hide my face from the public. I wrapped my dragon cloak around me, it flapping in non existent winds. I put on the sandals which clicked like metal from its hardened soles and gloves which removed all the random static electricity that flowed through my body.

I stood, my entire body covered up from head to toe, unless they were a chakra sensor, no one would know it was me. I had Kusanagi attached to my hip, hidden behind the cloak much like how Sasuke will once carry his own blade and had my entire body covered with several weapons, all hidden and stored away.

I gave my apartment a once over, I had sealed every entrance, every window and every door. No one was getting in here while I was gone. I left through the main door and locked it behind me.

I then took off, reaching the West gate where the Hokage waited along with the other members of my team and a squad of ANBU. My squad each wore matching black cloaks with hood pulled down.

I landed in a squat and rose, "sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

"Yami?" Holo narrowed her eyes dangerous as everyone there went on high alert.

"Please, don't be alarmed," I held a hand up, pulling my hood back revealing my face.

"Yami...you have grown since we last spoke," Hiruzen noted eyeing me up and down.

I nodded, "I discovered a medical jutsu that allows me to alert my body in certain ways. Nothing too dangerous like Orochimaru, but just enough to give me an adult size body."

"How can we be sure it's really you?" Anko asked.

I smirked, "the night of Orochimaru's death you and I had some drinks and I got laid. You were very grumpy the next day though, which was strange to say the least."

Anko's cheeks turned pink, "yeah, it's him."

Hiruzen sighed, "everyday it's something new. Fine, please, don't take too things far, I don't have to warn you about the dangers of body modifications do I?"

"No sir."

"Good. Now," the man smiled as he handed me a scroll, "this is your mission details and every file we have on Orochimaru, Oto and his several bases. Use this time well Yami, our hopes and dreams travel with you."

"Thank you sir," I took the scroll and put it away in my inventory, "we won't fail you."

"I know you won't," the man nodded, "and here, for the sake of your identities," he snapped his fingers and the ANBU guarding him produced several Oni porcelain masks, one red, one purple, one brown.

"Masks? What for?" Anko asked picking the purple one while Holo took the brown one.

"It's too keep your identity safe," Hiruzen replied, "Yami's skills might be...unique, but the rest of you can still hide your true selves, this is of course a dangerous high ranking mission. I suggest you each have a code name to us."

"Hm, can I be Sexy?" Anko asked with a grin as she put on the purple oni mask, "sound's appropriate yeah?"

"Puma is a good enough name," Holo shrugged putting her own mask on.

I turned to the last mask and smiled, "no thanks."

"Yami, I know you are strong enough to take care of yourself, but your identity could draw others into the land while you perform your mission. Iwa or even Kumo could take this chance to try and kill you while away from Konoha," Hiruzen warned.

"It's not that lord Hokage, it's just I have a much better mask," I opened my inventory and took out the first ever S rank object I had gotten my hands on. A mask made by the Uzumaki clan, indestructible and shaped like a geisha with oni like features.

 **Oni Mask of Stillness, S class item**

 **This mask was created by the Uzumaki clan making it very powerful. It is sealed to be unbreakable and forces anyone who makes eye contact with the wearer to speak be paralyzed.**

 **Limit- only works on enemies at least 10 levels below yours**

I slipped the mask on my face, covering my already obscured face. I'm sure I look freaking scary as hell while wearing this. It was always an impressive item, but useless when facing tougher opponents, which I always usually did since I was only an Academy student when I first found this.

But now, now I was stronge, anyone below level 50 was going to effected by my gaze, which will probably end a lot of fights quickly for me.

"So, is everyone ready?" I asked turned to me team, only to see them stiffen.

"Dude! Where did you get that mask?!" Anko cried out as her reaction was the most visible.

"It was an Uzumaki mask I found in the old shrine," I shrugged, "I asked Misu and Naruto, they didn't mind."

"That mask is quite...scary," Turtle, Yagura's code name, said after a long pause.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll have a problem showing we mean business with that around," Puma snorted.

"Right then...for now you're code name will be Light. Good luck Light,….Sexy, Holo, Turtle," the Hokage nodded.

We all bowed back and turned around, taking off out of the gate at jonin speeds. I tested them and found myself to be the fastest with Anko being the second, Holo being third and Yagura coming in the last. Though I'm sure if he went into his jinchuriki form he would be nearly as fast as me.

"So where too first?" Anko asked.

"Orochimaru's main base is in the South of Oto," I explained as I looked at the map in the scroll the Hokage gave us, "it should take us two days to reach there if we keep up this speed. Sexy, Puma, how is your stamina?"

"I'll last for another six hours," Puma shrugged.

"Four hours for me," Anko grunted, "I so need to kick up my training. What about you Yami?"

I turned to my SP and found it not dropping a single point, I must be using the SP I generate every second, "I'll last longer than you at the least. Fine, the first break will be in four hours...actually, wait,"

I motioned for them to stop as we gathered around, I unlatched my right arm armour and unzipped my forearm armour revealing my summoning tattoos. I used them and brought forth Blaze and Flamer, two Arginines, as well as Drogon, my Charizard and Hinokami.

"Holy shit!" Anko gasped as they all looked in awe at my pokemon.

"Is that a dragon?" Turtle looked shocked as he eyed Drogon who snorted and looked away in boredom.

"They're my summons," I replied, "they'll be much faster than we will ever be on foot," I moved up to Blaze and Flamer, scratching the giant dogs behind their ears, causing them to growl plenty, "this is Blaze and Flamer, Sexy, Puma, you can ride them."

"Woah," Anko replied, as she looked at the two up and down, "you have some pretty cool summons….is that a phoenix?"

"Ah yes...I remember that one," Turtle whispered, though only I could hear him as Anko and Holo didn't respond. "Am I to ride the dragon then?"

"Yes, his name is Drogon, and be careful, he's a little...touchy."

'I'm not touchy human,' Drogon growled, 'you judgemental bastard.'

I sighed, "plus he's a total diva."

Turtle nodded, "I'll...strive to be respectful," he turned to the Charizard and bowed, "please take care of me."

Drogon snorted, 'I like this one, he's got a good head on his shoulders, knows when to bow.'

'Your ego will be the death of you little flame,' Moltres chortled at the dragon.

'Oh put a sock in it chicken,' Charizard snorted as it lowered itself, 'get this over with human.'

"Alright everyone mount them, remember to use chakra to keep yourself steady," I called out as I jumped up onto Moltres' back and wrapped an arm around it's neck, "Hinokami here will set the pace, Drogon follow behind me and Flamer, Blazer, scout ahead but stay close, if you smell anything off, tell me immediately!"

'You got it boss!' Flamer barked.

'Yes sir,' Blaze nodded.

"Alright then, let's move out!" I called out causing Moltres to flap its magnificent wings and take off forward in a burst of speed, while not super fast, was at least faster than jonin speed.

Drogon was a little testy, insisting to show off for his new partner, causing Yagura to hold on for dear life. I smirked, this was going to be fun.

We reached the main base by nightfall, we were a hundred feet away from the entrance, my pokemon were back inside their balls, sealed away. The team and I sat behind bushes waiting, there were two guards at the entrance, both looked very bored.

The stronghold was built below a tree. It has two markings on it reminiscent of a snake and what appears to be a snake's skull on the top-most part. I could feel maybe a thousand, maybe more chakra signatures inside.

"What are we waiting for?" Anko asked.

"We strike at midnight, when everyone's asleep," I informed the, "get everything ready, we don't kill, merely capture if possible. We find out who's loyal to Orochimaru, who's fucking crazy and who would kill innocent people without a second though, and we make sure they will never be able to do so again."

"Is lethal force allowed sir?" Puma asked.

"Yes...go nuts," I nodded as we waited in silence.

 **Midnight:**

"Rasen Nova Blast!" my clone cried out as the center of the underground hideout exploded, causing the entire base to explode, the Earth around the base came up into the sky, revealing the underground tunnels to the sky.

My team and I stood at the edge of this newly formed opening, looking down at the tunnels. Immediately five incredibly powerful chakra signatures approached the opening.

"What the fuck's going on here?!" a red haired woman wearing baggy white robes and a purple rope tied around her hip reached first. She had a flute on her person and a blackened skull cap on her head;

 **Tayuya, Of the North**

 **Lv- 64**

 **REP- -10**

She looked at us and gasped, "w-what the fuck?!"

"Tayuya! What's going on?!" another figure asked as soon the redhead was going be the other members of the Sound Four. This one had two heads instead of one, wore a garb similar to Tayuya's and looked dangerous.

 **Sakon & Ukon, Of the West**

 **Lv- 68**

 **REP- -20**

Then came the fat one with orange hair that was cut up in three parts.

 **Jirobo, Of the South**

 **Lv- 60**

 **REP- -10**

Then finally came the guy with six arms, pushing the spider theme a little too hard.

 **Kidomaru, Of the East**

 **Lv- 62**

 **REP- -10**

I whistled, "damn, aren't you four dangerous looking," I eyed them all.

"Who the fuck are you bastards?!" Tayuya cried out.

"Language," Jirobo corrected.

"Now now Tayuya," Sakon smiled, "we shouldn't treat our honored guest in such a wave. Tell me gentlemen, what can we, the Sound Four do for you?"

"Well that depends," I replied, "are you all loyal to Orochimaru and his ideas?"

Kidomaru snorted, "ha! Why would care about a dead guy?! As far as we're concerned he can go hang!"

I nodded, "I see...then what would you say to joining our merry band and go around Sound destroying every single remaining base of Orochimaru's?"

Jirobo blinked, "what?"

"We are going to burn Orochimaru's legacy into ashes, no, when we're done there won't even be ashes remaining. He's been a cancer to this land, and we are going to liberate it. So? What say you four? Will you help us?"

"Piss off!" Sakon snorted, "why the fuck would we do that?!"

"Because people are still suffering," I replied calmly, "I'm assuming you four know how...cruel that snake bastard was. He's dead now, but the system he put in place is still there. Join us...help us burn it to the ground."

The four looked at each other, Tayuya looked like she was considering it, but the rest, Jirobo, Sakon and Kidomaru, they laughed.

"Why the fuck would we do that?!" the six armed man asked as he threw his head back and laughed, "in this land the strong eat the weak!"

"They are trash," Jirobo snarled.

"And that's just perfect for us! Because there is no one stronger than us!" Sakon's smile turned deadly.

"I see...and what about you?" I turned to the red head.

"...fuck off," Tayuya looked away with a frown.

"You see shitter, in this land power rules! The strong eat the weak! Their word is law! And these two won't do a damn thing unless I tell them too!" Sakon laughed loudly.

"They are just food for the strong," Jirobo replied, lickign his lips.

"But you aren't the strongest are you?" I said in a challenging tone, "no, that title goes to you...doesn't it Kimimaro?"

The Sound Four flinched in shock as out of the shadows came the fifth chakra signature. He had arrived before them all, but had spent all this time watching from the darkness. Slowly he emerged out of the shadows, he had pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair.

 **Kimimaro Kaguya, The Leader of the Sound Five**

 **Lv- 73**

 **REP- 0**

He looked at me with those dead green eyes, "I'm surprised you noticed me," he coughed, I could see a little blood come out.

"You're sick," I replied.

"Yes...I am," he nodded.

"I see….how long?" I asked him.

"A month longer if I am lucky...or at least that is what I am told."

"I see...so tell me Kimimaro Kaguya...what do you care for? Is power really all you wish?"

"I….I don't have a purpose..." he admitted.

"Pathetic," Jirobo snorted, "all that power, and he's still hung up over the snake bastard's death."

"Without Lord Orochimaru….my life has no meaning," the pale haired man admitted, "I have no reason to continue to live..."

"And yet you do," I shot back, "when you heard of his death I'm sure you were devastated...but yes you didn't commit suicide...why is that?"

"I….I have a friend, Jugo, I couldn't die without making sure he was alright."

"Then isn't that your purpose?" I asked, startling the man, "making sure your friend is safe is a worthy goal. People always think that they must have some grand goal in like, some purpose to give meaning it it. But...in the end, does it ever matter? Life is life, it'll go on after you're dead and buried. Spending your life as a slave to one man, that's not a good enough reason to live."

"What is your purpose then?" Kimimaro asked.

"Me?" I shrugged, "simple. My goal in life is to protect those that can't protect themselves. It is to fight for peace, so that one day...a twelve year old isn't expected to wage a war against fully grown adults."

"Peace?! Seriously?! What kind of goal is that?!" Sakon laughed.

"Such a goal….it is nearly impossible to achieve," Kimimaro replied.

I nodded, "I know, but, if that was the case...why are these three people standing next to me with the same goal of helping the people of Oto?"

Kimimaro looked at my companions, "is this true? Do you share his beliefs?"

"I don't know about world peace and all, but I sure as shit ain't going to let anything Orochimaru valued exist. That man was a plague on the world and every trace of him needs to be tripped from this Earth," Anko replied.

"I'm just following orders," Holo replied, "but...if I'm being honest...fighting for peace is much prefered to fighting for death."

"He once spared my life when he had every reason not to," Yagura spoke the loudest, making them all hear him, "he didn't have to do that, and yet he did. I was a monster, but he still gave me a second chance, and for that...I am grateful. I fight by his side now because if I don't...then that means I'm fighting against kindness."

I blushed, I didn't realise Yagura held me in such high regard.

"Is this true?" Kimimaro asked.

I nodded, "yes...it was."

The man looked down before smiling, "then you are a better man than I."

"Alright enough of this crap!" Sakon snarled, "listen you little twit, I don't care who the fuck you are! No one blows up my base and gets away with it!"

"Your base?!" Kidomaru asked.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that?!" the six armed man just snarled and looked away, Sakon smirked, "that's what I thought."

I sighed, "look...I'll tell you this one time, don't try it. We're on a mission to cut out the elements in Oto that prevents the people from living in peace, creating a new village, a proper ninja village. If you choose to fight us….then I'll be forced to cut you out as well."

"Oh please," Sakon licked his lips, "if anyone is going to make a proper ninja village out of this place, it's going to be me!"

"You ain't going to make it out of this alive brat," Kidomaru snarled as each of his hands began to move through hand seals while Jirobo cracked his knuckles..

I sighed, "are the three of you serious about this?"

"Damn right we are!" Kidomaru growled before turning around to see Tayuya, "you fighting or what?"

The redhead glared, "fuck off," she took out her flute, getting ready for a fight, though she didn't look serious about it.

I sighed, "very well then...it seems all three of you will have to die."

"Three of us?" Jirobo asked.

I nodded, "yes, Tayuya obviously doesn't care for you three and she doesn't like the idea of a shitty world like the rest of you, so, she'll live."

Sakon laughed, "is that so Tayuya?! Are you going soft on us?!"

"Keep your eyes straight you bastard," she growled, "don't forget, I can still kick your fucking ass!"

Sakon snorted, "whatever. Well you bastard?! Come on then! Come and kill me! I'm curious to see if you can do it!"

"Curiosity is a deadly thing Sakon," I replied as I slowly removed the oni mask and pulled down my hood, "after all, curiosity is the same reason Orochimaru died by my hands."

All five of the gathered sound ninja's eyes widened. "What the fuck-" Sakon began, but couldn't finish as I vanished from uptop, appearing right before him with Kusanagi drawn and leveled at his head.

SLINCK!

Sakon moved, but not quickly enough as the blade expanded and pierced his throat, both his and his brother's;

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **1,000 X 5 = 5,000!**

 **Sakon: 145,000/150,000**

 **Ukon: 145,000/150,000**

I reached around and grabbed his arm, flinging him into the air. "Rasen Nova Blast!" a clone of mine that was hiding in the shadows came rushing out, leaping at his body. Sakon tried to run away, but the explosion that came hit him hard.

Ping!

 **You gained a critical strike! DMG is multiplied by 5!**

 **40,000 X 5 = 200,000**

 **Sakon: 0/ 150,000**

 **Ukon: 0/ 150,000**

 **You gained + 50,000 EXP for defeating Sakon**

 **You gained +50,000 EXP for defeating Ukon**

"You bastard!" Kidomaru cried out as he leaped away, only for Anko and Holo to arrived behind him and slice his neck open with a clean cut. Jirobo tried to run, but Yagura took care of him with a simple neck snap.

I turned to Tayuya, the only one of the Sound Four remaining. Her eyes were wide, her hands shaking, she was pale, like a ghost. I looked at her, "do you wish to fight me as well?"

"D-did you really kill Orochimaru?"

I nodded, "indeed I did...did you care for him?"

"N-no,he was a bastard," she spat, lowering her flute, "w-what are you going to do to me?"

"That depends...what do you wish to do in life? Do you have a goal? A dream? When you sold your soul to Orochimaru...did you ever have a dream?"

"Yeah, not dieing, what else did you expect you fucking-" she snorted before immediately growing afraid as she gulped, "I-I didn't mean-"

I chuckled, surprising her, "it's fine, I get it. But seriously Tayuya...hasn't there always been something you wanted to do in life?"

"I...I wanted to be able to protect myself and...I want a home," she looked away, "I don't fucking know."

"I see...well, then maybe until you figure that out, you could come with us," I smile before turning to Kimimaro, "well... aren't you going to try and kill me for killing your master Kimimaro?"

The Kaguya clan member glared at me, "I….no, I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. You killed the man who I respected...yet you ask me to follow my dream. I'm conflicted as to what I would do."

"Well, if I could make a suggestion, maybe you should come with us," I shrugged, "a man who fights not for himself, but for others, that's rare, especially in the world we find ourselves in right now. Maybe as you go, you can find your own purpose in life."

"That is...a tempting offer. But I cannot accept. As you know, I am sick...I will not last a month."

"If I can heal you, will you accept?" I asked him.

Kimimaro stared at me before shaking his head, "no medic on this world can heal me."

"I doubt Kabuto and Orochimaru where that competent, hell, out of the sannin, Orochimaru wasn't even the best medic. That honour belonged to Tsunade, so trust me, I have skills Orochimaru couldn't even dream up off. So...do you accept?"

The Kaguya clan member looked at me with his dull green eyes before slowly nodding, "yes, I accept."

I smiled and nodded, "good, glad to have you both on board. Now, let's go deal with the rest of the sound ninja on the base shall we?"

"Right," Anko nodded.

"What are you going to do to them?" Tayuya asked.

"Give them the same offer I gave you," I told her, "and then, I'm going to burn this base down," I created a hundred clones each with a hundred CP and sent them into the underground tunnels of the base. "Come, I'm so curious as to what they will say."

* * *

 **Aproaching the end game now. Just a reminder, no major romance will be in the story. So...yeah, enjoy.**


	23. 1, 2, 4 and Darkness

**The next day:**

"I'm so fucking bored!" Tayuya cried out.

Puma grumbled, "then do something about it instead of fucking complaining all the time!"

"You want a piece of me you bitch?!" Tayuya growled.

"Sigh, kids," Anko rolled her eyes.

"What did you say you purple headed bitch?! You want a piece of me?!" Tayuya growled.

Anko's eyebrow twitched, "what was that you brat? Did you say something?" a wave of deadly killing intent flew off off Anko as several snakes came out of her sleeves and wrapped around her body flicking her tongue dangerously.

"N-nothing," Tayuya gulped before whispering, "crazy bitch is scary."

"And you damn well remember that!"Anko grumbled before turning to me, "how much longer? As much as I hate to agree with the flat chested midget," que a loud protest from Tayuya that prompted another row with Puma, "we are burning daylight here."

I sat in an open tent with Yagura by the entrance standing gaurd while Kimimaro laid ont he ground, his eyes resting as five of my wood clones surrounded him, using the Mystical Health palm jutsu to slowly manipulate the cells I had injected into him to heal his body on a cellular level.

"I'm almost done here," I replied as I finished healing the rest of Kimimaro's body, "how are you feeling Kimimaro?"

The green eyed man blinked, "I….I'm feeling much better. How is that possible?"

"My method of healing is much more...thorough," I smiled as I canceled the jutsus and dismissed the clowns, "there we go, stand up."

Kimimaro nodded as he did so. He stretched his hands, blinking in surprise, "I feel...perfect."

"Good," I nodded as I got up and patted him on the back, "there we go, good as new." just then the clones I had scouring Orochimaru's library and base started to dispel. I stopped and began assimilating the knowledge they gathered.

"You okay there Light?" Anko asked using my code name instead of my real one, as we were still in the company of people we couldn't really trust.

"I'm good," I sighed as the rest of the information poured into my head. He had very detailed notes, they were...very graphic. But useful, maybe later I could apply a few of them. "Right, anyway, Tayuya, come over, it's your turn."

"What the fuck are you on about?" the red head snorted, "I ain't fucking sick."

"The curse mark," I motioned over, "I need to remove it."

"What?!" Tayuya cried out, "why the fuck do you need to do that?!"

"I told you didn't I?" Anko snorted, "our goal is to remove every single trace of that snake bastard from this planet. That mark is one of them."

"B-but why didn't you remove the mark on the bone bitch?!" Tayuya pointed at the mark under Kimimaro's neck.

I shrugged, "that's the seal of Heaven, which much more powerful than your seal of Earth, it does have it's limitations. It seems it was the first version of the curse mark Orochimaru made before he used it on everyone else….plus it doesn't have a piece of Orochimaru's soul inside of it eating away at his body. Yours does."

"What the fuck?!"

I sighed, "that's right, he didn't tell you did he? Didn't you wonder why the curse mark made you act so differently?"

"I-I...fuck! His soul is inside of me?!"

I nodded, "yes, I believe that's how Orochimaru controlled people, making sure they were 'loyal' to him. Sick bastard."

"What the fuck are you waiting for you shit fucker! Get it off off me!" Tayuya screamed pulling down her collar, revealing the curse mark.

I sighed, in the beginning she was scared of me, making her more respectful, but now...sheesh, I think I prefered her afraid and scared.

I sat her down and began to experiment on the seal, getting ready to remove it. But as I was halfway down trying to pry it's personal chakra #network form Tayuya's, I realised something vital.

"Fuck!" I spat.

"What happened?" Kimimaro asked.

"The second stage," I spat as I pushed Tayuya's collar up, "I never saw a seal with the second stage active."

"What the fuck are you on about?" Tayuya asked, "can you get this fucking thing off of me or not?!"

"I...I don't think I can," I hummed, "the only experience with this curse seal I've had is with...a certain person who was the earliest victims of Orochimaru's. Since then his seal work has only gotten better, and since you have access to the second stage of the curse mark...it's like the chakra network the seal posses and yours has become one. I can't remove it without killing you as well."

"Then what are we going to do?!" Tayuya screamed, "I don't want to become like the snake bastard!"

I sighed, "I need more of Orochimaru's notes...hm, Kimimaro, that friend of yours, one of my clones found a document inside the base that related Orochimaru's work on the curse seal with Jugo's own DNA. Where exactly is he?"

"He's in the Northern base," the green eyed man replied, "it's prison filled with Orochimaru's experiments and ruthless bandits. It's a dangerous place."

"Fuck that!" Tayuya cried out as she jumped to her feet, "if it means turning into the snake face then I'll kill them all myself!"

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes, "you should feel honoured to be able to become like lord Orochimaru."

"You might be his little cock sleeve bone boy, but not me! I'm too fucking sexy to become that pale skinned bitch!"

"Why you healthiness who-"

"-Enough," Yagura poke, silencing them both with a bit of concentrated killing intent that stunned everyone around them. The killing intent of a jinchuriki was something else….especially one that could use his biju effectively. The only reason I wasn't effected was thanks to Gamer's mind, and the fact that I took on a lot more the last time Yagura and I fought.

"Thank you Turtle," I nodded, "he's right. Fighting will get us nowhere. Tayuya, I promise you I'll do everything I can to stop Orochimaru's mark from taking over. Kimimaro, Orochimaru is dead, he has right over the living, robbing someone of their life is the worst crime anyone can do, it's like clipping the wings of a butterfly. Do you understand."

He closed his eyes and slowly nodded, "yes...I understand. I am sorry Tayuya...I did not realise how my words were being implied."

Tayuya snorted, "whatever."

I grinned "good, now that we're all friends let's," a clone popped, this one had stayed behind had gone deeper into the files and scrolls Orochimaru left behind.

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new jutsu!**

 **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation jutsu (Imperfected), S rank**

 **This jutsu binds the soul of a deceased person to a living vessel, restoring them as they were when they were alive in order to do their summoner's bidding.**

 **Cost- a live human body as sacrifice**

 **CP cost- 0**

 **Limit- 5**

Holy shit. Hidden behind a wall in Orochimaru's chamber was the scroll listing out this jutsu. It required no chakra to use, only a human body to be prepared as sacrifice. This was perhaps the sickest, but the most amazing power I have ever learnt.

And that's not all, after my clone learnt this jutsu, he kept searching and found three coffins, 'One', 'Two' and 'Four'. The bodies of the previous Hokages, that's right Orochimaru wanted to use them to kill Sarutobi, but I killed him before he could. And right now, all three coffins were in my inventory.

If I could somehow find a human sacrifice, a scumbag so fucking shitty that they deserve a fate worse than death, then….then I could learn wood release from the man who first controlled, from the man who could bring down the nine tails by himself.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Learn from the greatest!**

 **First Hokage- Incomplete**

 **Second Hokage- Incomplete**

 **Fourth Hokage- Incomplete**

 **Rewards:**

 **Duh.**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

Of course I damn well accept! But not right now...no, for now, I'll keep these two coffins a secert. I'll wait for sometime until-

"-Oye! Light boy!" Tayuya's yells pierced my thoughts, "you in there?"

I blinked, "what? Oh, right, yeah, I'm here. Sorry about that, a group of clones just popped out, took me a moment to gather and arrange the info then gave me."

"Right...are you okay now?" Puma asked worried.

I nodded, "peachy. Now then," I grinned, "let's crack on! From what we know the Norther base is about a day's run away. Let's move on!"

My team nodded as we set off, Puma, being the slowest, set the pace. I didn't want to use my summons, not just yet, and judging from the fact none of my allies asked for them, they understood why. Tayuya and Kimimaro might be temporary allies now, but that could change fast.

 **The next day:**

"Please don't-"

"I'll kill you!"

I sighed as I leaped away from Jugo's weaponised axe arm, "I just want to talk!"

"I'll ripe you limb from limb!"

I grabbed his arm and activated my increased strength, holding him in place, "that's enough Jugo, I'm not here to fight, just to talk. A friend of yours wants to talk to you."

"I have no friends!" Jugo cried out.

"Yes Jugo, you do," the orange haired young man with greying skin turned around and gasped as Kimimaro walked up to him.

"K-Kimimaro?"

"Finally!" I threw Jugo's arm aside, cracking my wrist, "what took you so damn long?!"

"We were controlling the situation downstairs," Puma informed me, "Sexy had gone ahead and released everyone inside thinking they were all...victims."

"Hey! They were!" Anko cried out.

"They were also ruthless killers," Turtle corrected.

Anko puffed, "I know that now..."

I sighed, "whatever," I formed a hundred clones and sent them off to control the riot in the prison/secret base, "they'll handle the...cleaning up."

"Are you just going to kill them all?" Tayuya asked.

"No," I shook my head, "they'll be given a choice, surrender and live peacefully, or die."

"And suppose a serial killer chooses to come peacefully?" Puma asked.

"I'm having several clones access the hideout records, if there is someone out of the people who I spared who is a monster like Orochimaru, then he won't be spared."

"Alright then! Now that that's settled and these two gaylords are back together," Tayuya pointed at a happily chatting Kimimaro and Jugo, "can we please fucking get this damn curse seal off of me now?!"

I smiled, "alright, just let me get settled in."

 **Three days later:**

"All the prisoners and experiments who remain have been set free," Turtle reported in as we gather in the main lab which I now called as my own. The floor was littered with scrolls upon scrolls, I had gone through all the research Orochimaru had kept on site, all of which was related to Jugo in some way.

"That's perfect Turtle, thanks," I nodded as I put down a book filled with my personal notes and observations and looked down at a strapped down Tayuya, "are you sure you want to do this Red?"

"Fuck yeah," she growled, "I am not becoming like him. Never like him."

I nodded, "right...from what I can tell Orochimaru used a piece of Jugo's DNA to create your seal, but infused it with his own chakra. Now, what I'm going to do is...odd. Since your chakra network is fused with the cure seal, I can't just cut it out, so instead, I'm going to have to use a jutsu I've been practising. You ready?"

Tayuya nodded, "do it Light."

I smirked, she didn't even know my true name or real face, but she still trusts me. Either she really hates Orochimaru...or maybe she might realise I'm a halfway decent guy.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me or what shit head?! Come on! Let's go!" I sighed, definitely the former.

"Right," I turned round and nodded. Turtle vanished from the room, I put Tayuya under an artificial coma and channeled chakra into my Rinnegan, "Human path!" I felt the powers kick into overdrive as I reached out and grabbed Tayuya's shoulder.

I felt two souls inside of her, two powerful souls. One was smaller than the other, but it made up for size with raw energy. I knew this was the one I wanted, so I pulled on the spiritual chain around it and I found a purple hued vapour come pouring out of Tayuya's sweating body.

 **-1,000 CP!**

I saw the King of Hell summon appear automatically behind me. It's zipped opened up as the soul flew into his mouth.

Ping!

 **You have absorbed a soul! Please select one piece of information you wish to learn from it!**

 **You can learn:**

 **Binding Snake Glare Spell**

 **Casualty Puppet**

 **Chakra Scalpel**

 **Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release**

… **.**

And the list went on and on. I honestly was amazed at the list of jutsus Orochimaru could perform, but then again what could one expect from the man who set out to learn every jutsu in creation?

I had every single piece of information Orochimaru knew, but I could only pick one. It was sad, but true.

And right now, I only had one goal, knowledge on how he grafted various kekkai genkai DNA into his own body. So I looked for it:

 **Body modification techniques**

I selected it as suddenly a rush of information came into my head from the soul absorbed into the King of Hell figure. I saw Orochimaru's soul being consumed, hm, so it worked like Skyrim's Dragon souls, only this time I learnt one thing what the soul knew.

I filled all the knowledge Orochimaru had on body modification and put it away for latter. I turned to Tayuya and woke her up using a medical jutsu.

She blinked, "is it over?" she asked, worry in her voice.

I nodded, "it's over."

"Hell yeah," she sighed, laying down, "damn...it feels like I got his by a bus! What the hell fuck head?!" I chuckled, at least she didn't call me a shit fucker.

 **A week Later:**

"Keep your gaurd up Monster," Sexy instructed as she managed to kick Jugo across the face, "and if you don't, I'll slice your dick off!"

"And the call me a cursor!" Tayuya laughed as she and Anko double teamed Jugo, the orange haired man doing his best to keep up. Understandably, Anko and Tayuya, who now went by Flute, got along great.

"Are you sure you do not wish to join in?" Kimimaro asked me, turning around. I sat on a tree with Turtle by my side. I was currently reading through a few files I had found in Orochimaru's base, the man was a genius, but also fuckign crazy.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm fine. Why don't you go though? I'm sure your skills could use a refresher."

Kimimaro smiled, "is that a challenge?"

I chuckled, "baiting me won't help Bones."

"Whatever you say...Light," the man shrugged, turning back to see Tayuya activate her curse seal, allowing her to transform into her sage form, which was exactly like her demon form, only now she wasn't at the risk of eventually turning into Orochimaru.

 **One day later:**

"But what are we supposed to do?!" the leader of the band of Oto ninja that attacked us asked. He was bound and kneeling before us, he and the rest of his men, "we don't have a village! We don't have a Kage! We are alone!"

I turned to Kimimaro, "well?"

The man raised an eyebrow, "why ask me?"

"Because out of all of us here, you and Tayuya are the closest thing to being a person in charge. And well Tayuya..."

"-Hey! Did you fuckers call me?!"

I sighed, "so obviously, you're their only hope."

The man looked at the bound ninja, his brain slowly processing several ideas at once before he sighed, "get up," the leader did so, "I am the equivalent of a jonin commander, seeing as lord Orochimaru placed me as the leader of the Sound Five, the greatest attack force of Oto. As such, I'm issuing you an order, take all your men and return to the main base. Perform missions to gain revenue...I'll tell you what to do then."

"H-hai!" the man nodded, his eyes sparkling, he once again had purpose in his life. It took us three days to arrange all that Kimimaro asked for, but in the end it was worth it.

"You really did a fine job leading these men," I told the white haired man as we looked down at the mass exodus of people returning to the main base temporarily.

"I did what was logical," he simply replied.

"No Kimimaro, you did what was right," I patted him on the shoulder, "maybe this is your purpose huh? Who knows, you do look good in purple," from the look on his face, I'm guessing that idea terrified him.

 **A month later:**

We attacked the Eastern hideout and destroyed it, burning it to the ground. But, before that happened, I happened upon a secret lab where a scroll was being stored away in secret. A secret which I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget.

The Fourth Hokage's body was ready for the impure resurrection jutsu, but that didn't mean his soul was.

By using Death itself to seal away part of the nine tails chakra Minato condemned himself to a life of misery and pain in the bowels of the Shinigami. So even if Orochimaru had summoned him, he wouldn't have appeared.

But according to this scroll, there was a way to bring him back, meaning my month long quest could finally end.

We decided to take a break from hunting down evil shit heads all month and spend a few days relaxing. We were now spending a few days at an abandoned castle, each person gaining more than wing to themselves.

And I needed that privacy.

I had set everything up. I had the human sacrifices needed for the Resurrection jutsu, three rapists who would never be missed. All over the age of 50, so they didn't have anything to live for anyway.

I had them stored away inside my inventory, I had sent a wood clone away a few days ago to infiltrate Konoha and bring back the last thing I would require to free from Fourth Hokage from his prison inside the Shinigami's belly, the Shinigami mask.

I was just waiting for the clone to send it over via our shared inventory system when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I replied as I placed my oni mask back in place. I turned to see Tayuya enter, her face split wide in a shit eating grin.

I blinked "hey Red, what's up?"

"Did you know this place has a cellar?!" she grinned wider as she held up a large bottle of sake, "we hit the jackpot with this place!"

I chuckled, "nice. Did you share?"

"Sexy and Puma already got shit faced and are asleep," Tayuya hiccupped as she walked inside, her movements wobbly, her speed patterns slurred, she was drunk, I could smell it from here, "Turtle, the Bone bitch and that Orange shit are too pruney to get wasted. So, that just leaves you! So what do you say shit fucker?! You in for a drink?!"

I chuckled, "sorry Tayuya, but last time I got drunk with a pretty woman we ended up having sex."

"What?! No way!" Tayuya popped on my bed and poured two cups pushing one into my hands, "come on! Tell me all about it!"

I sighed, "alright," I sat down next to her, Tayuya grinned as she snuggled closer, our feet touching. I raised my mask slightly to the left and sipped the drink, "woah, this isn't half bad."

"Damn straight it is!" Tayuya laughed, "now tell me about this chick you banged!"

"Well, she was older than me, by a lot. But I think she was too happy that day to care, she kind of put her gaurd down. She was fucking amazing to look at, huge tits and a spanking nice ass," I chuckled, "damn, I just realised that I'm starting to pick up on your language."

Tayuya snorted, "is that a bad thing?"

"No, I guess-MPHF!" my eyes widened as Tayuya jumped on me, throwing her cup away and grabbing my face, kissing my lips, attacking it with her tongue. I felt her pushing up against me, pushing me onto the bed, lying down on top of me.

I pushed her back gently, she looked down at me with wondering eyes, "what's wrong shit head? Ain't I good enough for you?"

I smiled, "no, it's not that. It's just I would rather not do this when you're drunk. I would prefer if you actually remembered what happened tomorrow morning."

"Oh believe me fucker, you'll remember for the both of-ACK!" I hit a nerve in the back of her neck that sent her unconscious. I sighed and pulled her into bed, I really didn't want to have sex with another drunk woman, I'm starting to think that being drunk is the only way women would ever sleep with me!

Also...I don't do anything less than a C-cup. Was that shallow? Yes. Did I care? No.

Just then my clone dispelled, I looked into my inventory and there it was, the mask of the shinigami.

I tucked Tayuya in, the girl was already drooling onto my sheets. I then left, heading downstairs into the cellar. I locked the cellar and had seals put up all over the place preventing anyone from entering.

I opened my inventory and took out the three coffins Orochimaru had prepared. I opened them up and then took out the three rapists that I had kidnapped, they were unconscious, hopefully they wouldn't wake up mid way, from what I heard about this process it will be very painful for the sacrifice.

And now, it was time to prepare. I took out the shinigami mask and created a wood clone. I then activated my mystical palm healing jutsu and started manipulating the cells inside the clones body.

Wood clones were special. They are perhaps the best type of clone in the world of ninjutsu. This was because they were basically human, not only did they have a physical body that wouldn't dispel if you hit them hard, they were made up of cells that I could manipulate.

An hour later and the wood clone now stood no longer made of wood, but rather flesh and blood. I manipulated the wood cells in his body, turning them real making him real.

"Well? How do you feel Pinocchio?" I asked as I stepped back with a grin.

"Really? Pinocchio?" the clone snorted.

"Hey, it fits!"

He took out a kunai and pricked his finger, blood slowly coming out, "yeah I guess it does...in way."

"Are you going to be okay with this?" I asked.

The clone nodded, "yeah...I know you would do the same for me," he took the Shinigami mask, "you remember the plan right?"

I nodded, "You release Minato's soul and I'll anchor it into the body, summoning all three hokages."

"Do you need help controlling them?" the clone as as he removed the oni mask and placed the shinigami one.

"No...Minato and Hashirama will be fine with it. Tobirama might be a problem though," I sighed.

"You should use the control talismen, just in case."

"Maybe….alright," I began the hand seals, "let's begin!"

"Right, dead demon consuming seal: Release!" the clone stiffened as suddenly the shadow of the shinigami appeared behind him.

I gasped, it was horrifying to look at. It had long, shaggy, white hair, from which two red horns protrude, as well as purple-coloured skin. It was draped in a large white kimono and carries a set of prayer beads. In it's mouth was a tantō, it's very princess scaring the shit out of me.

 **Shinigami (Specter)**

 **Lv- Incalculable**

 **REP- X**

The clone however didn't stop, he moved, the shinigami mimicking his movements. He took out the tanto from his mouth and then sliced it's stomach, causing a single soul to come out.

"Summoning jutsu: Impure World Ressurection!" I drew the soul into the coffin of the Fourth, as slowly the three corps were covered with ash that slowly changed their physical form into something else entirely.

I watched as my clone bleeded out, dying within seconds as the mask fell off, the shinigami vanishing. The clones body didn't vanish though, since it was now real...it had no place to go.

I quickly put the clone's body in my inventory, a proper burial will have to wait. Because right now, right in front of me, the body of three rapists was being converted into three legendary heroes.

 **(Reincarnated) Hashirama Senju, The First Hokage**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 0**

 **(Reincarnated) Tobirama Senju, The Second Hokage**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 0**

 **(Reincarnated) Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage**

 **Lv- 120**

 **REP- 0**

They stepped out of their corpse as the last of the ash fell off. They looked up, the hite of their eyes now black. They looked up at me, Minato was the first to speak with narrowed eyes, "are the same one who threatened my son?"

I blinked, "why would you think that?"

"The mask," he pointed.

I chuckled, "no lord Hokage, I'm not," I threw back my hood and removed my mask, pulling down my face mask, "though I understand why you would think that."

"M-Madara?!" Hashirama gasped in shock.

"You're still alive?" Tobirama drew a kunai, ready to attack.

"Woah there!" I held up my hands, "I'm not Madara! Please don't kill me!"

The second's eyes widened, "who are you?"

"I'm a leaf shinobi," I tapped my headband, "my name is Yami."

"No last name?" Hashirama blinked.

"I...no, I chose not to have one," I shrugged, "I was born an orphan, so I never had one."

"You look awfully lot Uchiha Madara," Hashirama noted, "but younger...much younger. How old are you?"

"I...I don't remember," I blinked, "what day is it today?"

"Are you seriously asking us?" Minato raised an eyebrow, "we have been dead all this time!"

I blinked, "oh...right. Well then I think I'm fourteen, though I'm not really sure. Usually Naruto and I just shared a birthday, but being an orphan and all I don't know my real birthday."

"N-Naruto?" Minato's eyes widened.

I nodded, "yeah, your son. Nice meeting you by the way."

"How do you know my son?" Minato asked eagerly.

"We grew up together," I smiled, "I consider him a brother in all but blood."

"A brother?" Minato blinked, "h-how is he? Where are we? How did you even bring me here? I'm assuming you used the Second's Impure World Resurrection jutsu but how did you summon me?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Hashirama asked.

"Yes, I would very much like to know the same thing," Tobirama narrowed his eyes at Minato, and then me.

"Oh, I'm the Fourth," Minato turned around and showed his cloak.

"Woah! A Fourth! That's so amazing!" the First cheered, "how has the village been doing since we died! Wait, since you're dead does that mean there's a Fifth now?"

"Not really," I pulled out four chairs and spread them out, "please sit, this will take some time."

"Did you really summon us here to have a conversation?" Tobirama snorted as Hashirama and Minato sat down without issue.

"Yes," I nodded, "there is no Fifth, at least not yet. Hiruzen took up the hat once more after Minato died," I pointed at the Fourth, "the old man has been wearing it till this date."

"Impressive," Hashirama whistled, "I'm amazed the old monkey lasted as long as he did."

"He was our chosen successor," Tobirama shrugged, choosing to remain standing instead of sitting down.

I nodded, "exactly. Now, the reason I summoned you three is simple," I took out a seed and tossed it down. I then made the snake seal out of the seed grew a shrub as big as my face.

"Amazing!" Hashirama smiled, "so you're my descended are you?!"

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I told you, I'm an orphan," I sighed.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Hashirama hanged his head as he began to leak depression, "I'm such a horrible person. Please forgive me."

Tobirama snorted, "please brother, show some spine."

Fourth gave a nervous chuckle, "what a unique guy."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure," I patted his shoulder, "it's fine, please don't be so depressed lord First, it's sad to see one of my heroes looking so defeated."

"Oh? I'm your hero am I?" he chuckled throwing his head back and laughing.

I shrugged, "one of them. My favorite however is the fourth," I nodded at Minato, "but then again I'm best friends with his son, so that opinion is kind of jaded."

"D-does Naruto know-"

"-No, he doesn't," I shook my head, "he's too young...and too weak. He's barely learnt how to control the nine tails. Though we did find out about Kushina, so he knows about her at least."

"I-I see...thank you," the man smiled.

"So you brought me back to teach you the wood release yes?" Hashirama asked.

I nodded, "yes."

"Hm, I see. But then why did you bring back the Second and the Fourth?"

I shrugged, "why not? I might as well learn something from them. Orochimaru had already prepared your bodies, I figured since he's dead I might as well use them."

"Orochimaru is dead?!" Minato's eyes widened.

I nodded, "yup, I killed him."

"Why did you do that?!"

"Who is Orochimaru?" Tobirama asked.

"A leaf ninja, the Third's favorite disciple," Fourth informed him, causing Tobirama to glare, he charged up his chakra. I saw him getting ready to attack when a look from the First shut him down.

The first turned to me and smiled, "Yami, why did you kill this Orochimaru fellow?"

"Because he was a traitor and planned to kill Hiruzen and destroy the leaf by starting a war between us and Suna," I turned to Tobirama and glared, "and if you even think about flaring that pathetic amount of Killing Intent again at me, you better be damn sure to finish the job."

Tobirama snorted, "you think too much of yourself boy."

"Hm, I think I can take you," I smirked as I vanished in a puff of smoke and another form reappeared right behind Tobirama so quickly, the second fastest man in Konoha history couldn't even react in time before a kunai was placed on his neck, "and I'm much faster than you will ever be."

"Fast," Minato gasped.

Tobirama grunted, "you made your point...boy."

Hashirama laughed, "looks like you found your match brother!" For which Tobirama just snorted as I removed the kunai and stepped away from him, "I see...very well, I see no reason to deny you this. If you went through such lengths to protect Konoha, it will be foolish not to teach you how to control your power. Is there anything specific you wish to learn?"

I nodded, "well...could you teach me how to defeat Madara?"

Hashirama blinked, "why is that?"

"Because while I am not Madara, he is still alive and kicking," I turned to Minato, "that's the masked man who attacked you and Kushina, forcing you to seal the Kyuubi away inside Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Tobirama asked his interest peaked due to the mere mention of Madara.

"It's a long story," Minato explained, "it involves my death. On the day I died...there was a masked man that attacked my birthing wife, who was the jinchuriki for the nine tails."

"It was during childbirth?" Tobirama asked, "the seal would have been weak then."

Minato nodded, "exactly. And that was why he attacked. He knew...everything, where it was happening, what was happening...Kushina and I kept everything a secret, the fact that we were even married was a secret. But he knew..and he threatened my son. I fought him and barely managed to win, but by then he managed to release the Kyuubi onto the village. I sacrificed myself to seal him away, putting half of him inside me and the other half inside my son. And the man who attacked me, was an Uchiha."

I nodded, "and this happened again. The Fourth Mizukage was the jinchuriki of the three tails. He was attacked and put under the control of a masked Uchiha, this man claimed to be Madara Uchiha."

"So he's still alive even after all so long," Hashirama hummned.

"We don't know that for sure," I replied.

"Why is that?" Minato asked.

"It's simple, why the mask? If he was Madara, as he claimed, his face would scare people away. Maybe he's trying to keep a low profile but the only time anyone ever heard of him, was when he was planning something big. He didn't plan on me freeing the Mizukage or you living. So his secret would have been kept. So why the mask?"

"So you don't believe this masked Uchiha is indeed Madara?" Tobirama asked.

I shook my head, "no, I don't. But he does claim to be Madara and he's powerfull.., powerfull enough to control the Kyuubi. So while he may not necessarily be Madara, he should be treated as him."

"So you wish to learn from me to defeat this pretender?" Hashirama asked.

I nodded, "yes. This masked man...from what I can gather his plan is...well, kind of fucked up. I can't let it pass, I need to stop him."

"You know what he's planning?" Minato asked surprised.

I sighed, here I was at an impasse. What to do? Should I lie? No...that would be pointless. Might as well tell them.

I nodded, "yes. From what I gathered 'Madara' has gathered a group of S rank ninjas to gather all the biju. I don't know why, but I can't let that happen. My best friend is a jinchuriki, so I have to stop them, no matter what."

Hashirama smiled, "you have a amazing conviction Yami of Konoha. I am produ a ninja like you came from my village."

"Yes...but you aren't telling us the whole truth are you?" Tobirama stated, narrowing his eyes at my forehead.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"You noticed it too didn't you brother?"

Hashirama sighed, "honestly Tobi, you need to learn how to respect people's privacy."

"Don't call me that," the Second snorted.

"What are you both talking about?" Minato asked.

I sighed "they mean this," I removed my headband, closing my two normal eyes and opening my third red Rinnegan.

Minato gasped, "a-a third eye?"

"And judging from the ripple patterns, it's the legendary dojutsu of the Sage of Six Paths, the Rinnegan," Tobirama said in a smug voice.

"Wow Tobi, that's amazing, I didn't know you like reading history books, that's so impressive," I said rolling all three eyes.

Hashirama giggled, but a single glare from Tobirama shut him up. The Second sighed and turned to me, "how do you possess that eye?"

It was time to lie. I activated my sharingan, "because I don't just have the Wood Release. It would seem I'm not just a descendant of the Senju line, but also the Uchiha."

"The Sharingan?" Minato gasped, "you just keep getting more and more confusing."

"The chakra of the Senju with the eyes of an Uchiha...that could unlock the Rinnegan," Tobirama speculated.

"Amazing!" Hashirama laughed, "a descendant of mine and Madara! My boy you are proof that one day we can all truly live together in harmony! It is almost as if destiny itself wanted this to happen. To think the two clans who once hated each other so much would have an heir that was blessed with the eye of the one who united the world!"

I shrugged, "you're honestly making a much bigger deal than it is. My mother was a whore and my father was some dead bastard. It's not destiny Lord First, I'm just...well, me."

"If you don't mind me asking Yami, why didn't you take one of the clan names?" Minato asked, "those eyes and the wood release would put you in a good standing to be a part of the clans."

I knew this was a test, an orphan would love to have a last name, the lure of power and respect would be too much. They wanted to know how I would react. I already have an answer for them.

"I was raised an orphan, I didn't discover I was an Uchiha until I was already a tokubetsu jonin. I didn't discover wood release until a few months ago. I became strong on my own, but the moment I make a claim to any clan they would simply say, 'oh, that makes sense, that's why he's so powerful'. All my hard work will be overshadowed by a clan who never cared for me. Why the fuck should I do that? I am Yami, not an Uchiha or Senju, just Yami. As far as I'm concerned, the family of friends I have right now is more than enough."

Hashirama smiled, "well...it would seem you inherited more than just my jutsu and Madara's eyes. You have our convictions as well."

"Tell me Yami, what would you do to protect Konoha?" Tobirama asked.

"Anything," I replied, he nodded, but then I continued, "and I would do the same for everyone else." This drew his attention, "peace for one village can be gained by punishing the other village. That's how the cycle of hate works. But I'm not interested in protecting one village at the expense of the others. No, I refuse to do that. If I can, I'll protect everyone."

"You're an idealist, just like my brother," Tobirama snorted to which Hashirama smiled, "but you can't really believe that."

"I'm currently in the Land of Rice, now called the Land of Sound. Orochimaru had made a ninja village of monsters that subjugate the people with violence and threats," I took out the mission scroll and tossed it to Tobirama, "my mission is to destroy the various bases of Orochimaru and reform a better village."

Tobirama opened the scroll, Hashirama and Minato looking over his shoulder to read the mission listed.

"That's the Third's handwriting...and his seal," Minato confirmed.

"The scroll is authentic," Tobirama stated simply, which was his way of saying he believed me.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get more like me," Hashirama chuckled, "are you sure we aren't directly related?"

I shrugged, "who knows."

"Well this convinced me," Minato smiled, "if there's anything I can help with, just ask."

"It would seem helping you would be the best course of action for us," Tobirama huffed.

"What he means is, we'll be proud to help you," Hashirama nodded, "now, what would you like to learn first?"

"Senjutsu, how do I use it?" I asked.

 **Two years later:**

The capital of Oto was called Ta, it was much smaller than Hono, but far more populated as most of the civilians lived here, the rest of the land occupied by warring ninja clans that were now all under Orochimaru, put up inside his hidden bases.

My team and I sat on the top most room of the daimyo's castle, looking out at the small encampment of ninjas outside Ta's walls. They were the combined ninja forces of the twelve ninja bases that I raided that were filled with Oto ninjas and various labs Orochimaru had.

I gathered around 65% of all the ninjas Orochimaru had, the other 35% were killed because they refused to betray Orochimaru's ideals. Officially all the bases of Otogakure were destroyed along with most of the labs and experiment halls. But I'm sure more are around, somewhere.

"And why must I accept all these ninjas that are at my door?" the daimyo of the land asked me. He was fat and bald, with a thin pencil mush and thick ugly eyebrows. At his side were his personal bodyguards, each chunin level, which was all that a land like this could produce.

I looked at him, my oni mask in place, causing his men, who made eye contact with me, to freeze in place thanks to my mask's ability. I had grown since I began this mission, now standing at six feet five inches, I was possibly the tallest ninja out of Konoha to date. My body grew more muscles, though they didn't bulge like a body builder's but rather was more streamlines like a runners.

I spoke, "it's simple. It's because they are your men, your people. You betrayed them when you allowed Orochimaru to gain access to their lives, you tossed them aside like used paper, and now, you must take responsibility."

"I heard of you demons," the man snarled, I have to admit, he was brave for doing so, if I was him I would be pissing my pants, "I heard how you eight go across the country destroying Oto bases, why should I listen to you?"

"Cause we'll kill you all if you don't," Jugo replied coldly.

"W-what?!" the daimyo cried out as his ninja bodyguards grew alert.

"Oh put your toys down," Suigetsu snorted, he wore the same black cloak but this time had a bright blue mask. He patted Jugo's back, "if he wanted you dead, you'll all be dead." We found him another one of Orochimaru's bases, honestly, I was halfway expecting Karin to show up soon, but it seemed Orochimaru didn't get his fangs into her before I killed him.

After freeing Suigetsu from his prisoner we gave the white haired boy a choice, stay with us or go to Kiri. He choses to stay with us, his goal was to gather all seven legendary swords of the Mist, he knew he wasn't good enough to do that as he was right now.

"Indeed," Kimimaro nodded, he was the only one without a mask. His face was now fuller and his skin tanner, he had my complexion, the sun did him good..

"It's simple," I shrugged, "if you don't, the war that raged on in the lands before will continue. Orochimaru did you a favour when he gathered them all together. And while he was a...less that ideal match, the village he created was good. So, if you don't take responsibility...they will become violent, and they are currently less than a stone's throw away."

"W-what do you expect me to do then?!" the man cried out, "I can't control ninjas! That's a Kage's job!"

I shrugged, "then get them a kage, allow them to vote for who they wish for, it's none of-"

Ping!

 **Your Eternal Rival perk has activated!**

 **Kisame Hoshigaki is 2,000 feet away from your current position!**

My eyes widened, "damn, that is surprising. I thought we kept a low enough profile."

"What's happening?" the daimyo asked.

"We're being tracked by a monster," I replied as I got up, "Kisame Hoshigaki is coming, and I'm guessing Itachi Uchiha will be coming with him."

"Kisame?!" Suigetsu grinned, "then I'm coming too! It's been a long time since I saw Kisame sensei!"

"I'll come as well," Turtle replied.

"That should be enough," I nodded, "Sexy, Puma, Flute, Bones and Monster, stay here, keep them safe. We'll head them off."

"But I can help," Jugo spoke.

"Later," Kimimaro held down his friend, "I believe this one is a personal battle."

Damn that white haired bastard, he could always see right through me. I snorted, "whatever. Come on, try to keep up Suigetsu."

"Bite me," he growled as we took off, leaping through buildings before landing outside the village walls. The gathered Oto ninjas looked worried, but we blew right past them, heading to a large flat lands with a gently sloping hill. And on the other side were two figures, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

I stopped fifty feet away, I could see Kisame's body tense, he was on edge. It wasn't surprising to see Itachi next to him, but it was surprising to see Samehada back in his possession.

"How did you get that blade back?" I asked as I took off the mask and put it into my inventory, it's useless against someone like Kisame, and it would only reduce my field of vision.

"I stole it the first time around, why did you think they could keep it from me again?" Kisame smirked, though I could see an eagerness behind his eyes, a tension. I noticed his right wrist was white now, a different shade. And his eyes, they were yellow now, they were probably made from a white zetsu.

"I see...whoever fixed your hand and eyes must have been quite a genius...though white really isn't your colour shark boy," I smirked.

"Why you little brat!" Kisame growled.

"We aren't here to fight you Yami Uchiha," Itachi replied as he calmed Kisame down, "we are here for your companion," he turned to Turtle, "the Fourth Mizukage."

I raised an eyebrow, "ah, are you high? Yagura's dead, I killed him myself."

"Kiri certainly believes so," Kisame snorted, "but then again they always were a gullible lot."

"We know you have been traveling with the three tails, our spies have confirmed it. He uses the same taijutsu style and the same jutsus as Yagura," Itachi stated calmly.

I whistled, "I see, damn Itachi, you really are something," I noticed Yagura halter for a second, freezing in place. I sighed and tapped his shoulder, sending a burst of chakra out of his system.

"Gah!" he gasped, panting, "w-what happened?"

"Genjutsu," I replied, just then Suigetsu arrived on the scene, "Suigetsu, protect Turtle from Itachi Uchiha. Kisame and I have some business to deal with."

The shark man grinned, "damn right we do!" he swung his mighty weapon and removed it's bandages, revealing the scaly monstrosity that was hidden underneath.

Suigetsu groaned, "but I wanted to-" he gulped as I looked back and sent him a sharp glare strong enough to make him sweat instantly.

 **Blood lust, Lv- 19 (50%)**

 **The ability to scare others with your blood lust.**

 **Chance of success- 95%**

 **-10% for every level the opponent has over you**

I turned back around and pushed open my dragon skin cloak, "you sure you want to do this?" I asked him.

Kisame growled, "I've trained everyday since you stole Samehada from me," I felt his enormous chakra levels flare up as they all went pouring into the blade, "I've gotten a lot stronger since last you saw me brat! I've gotten faster too!"

 **Kisame Hoshigaki, Tailless tailed beast**

 **Lv- 102**

 **REP- -100**

I smiled as I made a single hand seal, using my middle finger to cross my index finger horizontally, summoning three shadow clones, "so have I Kisame."

 **Yami, Vanquisher of Orochimaru**

 **Lv- 98**

 **ZOOM!**

Kisame was much faster, Sameda nearly cleaved off my head. But I managed to draw Kusanagi up and block the legendary blade with a single hand. My left moved through hand seals as a layer of chakra exploded outwards in the form of blue chakra.

"Power Release: Shock wave!" I thrusted the hand out, a burst of potential force came flying out. Kisame was pushed back a few feet, but managed to remain standing, which was quite an achievement on it's own.

 **-100 HP**

 **Kisame Hoshigaki: 1, 699,900/1,700,000**

A clone charged him. Kisame instantly moved and blocked the attack, catching the clone's blade with his own. The strength of the blow was so strong Kisame's feet sank into the ground.

"Damn," he groaned as his hands shook from holding the clone's blade back, "what kind of monstrosity is that?"

"Okina Tsuyo," my clone replied as he pushed back, forcing Kisame to disengage and jump back. The clone placed the blade on his shoulders, showing it off. It was a great sword in the form of a butcher's knife. I had designed it to look similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's zanpakuto.

 **Okina Tsuyo, A rank**

 **A great blade that harness Power Release chakra through it. It was created by Yami.**

 **Durability- 10,000**

 **DMG- 2,000 (+100 per 10 CP that is channeled through)**

 **CP- X**

"Where did you get a blade like that?" Kisame asked as he eyed it over, "it's quite something," he looked over, "and it would seem it wasn't alone."

The other clones I made surrounded Kisame, each holding another blade. The other two blades I had created used the elements of Wind and Scorch.

The Scorch release blade was a normal katana with air vents present along its flat edge. The blade was a dull blue with a sharp edge, it's gaurd was in the form of a phoenix with it's wings spread out in flight and hanging from it's handle was a blue string with a bell on it.

 **Asa no Hono, A rank**

 **A katana that harness Scorch Release chakra through it. It was created by Yami.**

 **Durability- 2,000**

 **DMG- 500 (+500 per 10 CP that is channeled through)**

 **CP- X**

And the final one was a blade for wind release. And unlike the rest, it wasn't even a blade. It was a battle fan. One that, when folded, looked like a guardless doubled edged blade. Right now it was unfurled, opened up in the form of several blades that created a fan like figure. It was a light sea green, with the handle being a dark red.

 **Kaze no Naki, A rank**

 **A great blade that harness Wind Release chakra through it. It was created by Yami.**

 **Durability- 2,000**

 **DMG- 600 (+100 per 10 CP that is channeled through)**

 **CP- X**

"Well...this is interesting," Kisame smirked, "tell me kid, do you even know how to use those things?"

"Suigetsu gave me a few pointers," I replied as we readied ourselves to attack.

"That brat? Ha! He can't even defeat the weakest of the seven swordsmen!" Kisame laughed.

"True, but I can," I channeled chakra into my eyes activating the sharingan. And with that, we began our attack.

"Water Release: Thundering waves!" Kisame spat out a stream of high pressure water at my clone with the Power sword.

Ping!

 **You have acquired a new jutsu!**

 **Water Release: Thundering Waves, B rank**

 **The user-**

Not now! I dismissed the message.

"Getsuga Tensho!" my clone called out as a burst of blue power chakra came rushing out as he swung Okina. It was similar to Ichigo's power, meaning it was just as destructive.

Kisame's eyes widened as the blowing fang of power stripped apart the water justs and cme right for him.

"FUCK!" he stood his ground and brought he sword forward, absorbing the full brunt force of the attack, managing to deflect it skywards.

"Sakura sweet winds!" the clone wielding Naki, the wind sword, slashed forward, sending a thousand tiny blades of wind at Kisame, each strong enough to destroy him.

"Where the fuck do you get this shit?!" Kisame asked in a roar as he leaped away.

"From your mother!" I held out Kusanagi and flared chakra through it, causing the blade to expand in a second to an outrageous length of fifty feet that Kisame had to bend over backwards to dodge.

"Fanged dagger Shadow clone jutsu!" the clone with the scorch blde threw a fanged dagger than immediately formed over a hundred copies of itself.

"Oh fuck!" Kisame cried out as he swung his blade, deflecting a majority of them, while a few still flew close to him. And one particular dagger flew over his shoulder, there was a flash of blue lightning as the one wielding the Power blade appeared right over Kisame.

"Getsuga-"

Kisame's his hands already moving through a jutsu, landing on the dog seal as my clone swung Okina towards.

"Water Release: Super Exploding Water shock wave!" the resulting blast of water pushed everyone behind, cutting off Okinawa's attack halfway.

Ping!

 **You have-**

FUCK OFF!

Kisame sent out an explosion of water so huge it formed a dome of around 80 feet of height that was over two hundred feet long.

"I didn't think I would have to use this so quickly," Kisame growled as slowly his sword's handle came alive and began sneaking into his robes, "I have to admit, you are one amazing ninja Yami Uchiha."

I saw his blade slowly merge into his body, forming the shark like man into a literal demi shake, with a fin on his back and a shark like face. He was in his shark mode, I think I remember seeing him do this when fighting with Killer Bee.

"I'm not an Uchiha!" I cried out as he moved, faster than before, and thanks to this water, I was much slower.

"I have you now!" Kisame growled.

I smirked, "not quite," I sent chakra into the rinnegan activating a jutsu, 'Amenotejikara!'

 **-4,800! CP**

Immediately my body was substituted for one of my clones as Kisame's fangs reached inches before me.

"Burn and die," the clone with the Scorch blade Asa raised the blade.

"SHIT!" Kisame came to a grinding halt as he tried to move out of the way. But it was too late. The air vent along the side of the blade began to heat up as the very water around us began to steam up.

"Burn it all to the ground!" the clone swung the blade as suddenly scorch chakra came pouring out of the blade, exploding outwards, flash boiling the water around us.

"Show off!" I cried out as we leaped out of the water construct and landed on the solid ground once more. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Itachi using genjutsu to stiffen Suigetsu while dodging Yagura's metal bo staff. That man is planning something, he always is.

"You bastard!" I turned, the steam cleared off as Kisame appeared before me, now back to his human form, except now his blue skin was tinted with red. His cloak was destroyed, he now stood before me shirtless and looking annoyed.

 **Kisame Hoshigaki: 1, 687,900/1,700,000**

I quickly formed twenty wood clones and sent them away. Kisame noticed, "wood? You can fucking use wood now? Fuck you brat! What else can you do?!"

"Hm, I personally prefer my shark meat well done, but for you I'll make an exception," I chuckled at Kisame's form.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my hand," Kisame growled as he readied his blade and charged forward, immediately my clone with Okina came in, blocking the sword with his own.

"1,000 sakura petals!" the clone with the wind sword slashed forward, creating a thousand tiny flashing blades of wind that came at Kisame's back. They hit dead on, only to have Kisame collapse into water.

"I have you!" Kisame smashed his sword on top of my head, only for me to vanish into a poof of smoke, and the real me to appear before Kisame.

"Moron," I snorted as Kusanagi extended forward like a snake striking at an enemy at blinding speeds. Kisame had his arm pierced, blood came freely as the missing nin quickly used a body flicker to escape a good fifty feet away from us.

"Fuck, I didn't think I would have to use this," Kisame growled as he placed his blade into the ground, freeing up his hands. He immediately flew through jutsus, I didn't recognize what they were, but I knew it was going to be a nasty one.

"Stop him," I ordered as my clones moved to obey.

"Ten thousand sakura petals!" Naki expanded into a full fledged fan as it came down hard, the wind it pushed forward focusing into a stream of pink petals that flew at Kisame. The chakra cost was so high the clone popped out of existence upon performing it with the blade returning to my inventory.

"Heavenly flames!" Asa cried out as the blue flames from my scorch release came rushing out of the katana's air vents, mixing with the sakura petals to make them twice as deadly.

"Water Release: Trench's gasp!"

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new jutsu!**

 **Water Release: Trench's gasp, S rank**

 **User draws water from all around them, reforming the landscape into a giant lake or something bigger.**

 **CP cost- 10,000**

The resulting explosion of water that came out didn't just come from Kisame, but from the air itself. Suddenly the plain we were fighting exploded, water from deep underground was drawn out as chunks of earth was raised up, the entire landscape was changed in an instant.

People claimed the second was the greatest water user of all time. But he wasn't, in that moment I knew Kisame Hoshigaki was greater than Tobirama, and I would know, I did learn from the man.

And because I learnt from the man, I knew one thing. Every jutsu has one weakness, maybe several. And I studied water jutsus long enough to know what every water jutsu had in common. Their conductivity and movement.

Water had to flow, they had to come from somewhere, and I can target that. I leaped out of the water, landing on the giant man made lake that was now the palins we used to stand on. My clones are one, all of them didn't survive the blast, using their bodies to protect me.

"Looks like I'll have to get serious," I sighed as I put Kusanagi away, looking around with eyes, sensing the man's chakra right below me, he had returned to his shark form. Currently he was moving near the bottom of the lake, waiting for a chance to strike. I reached out with my senses, I could feel my wood clones, out of the twenty I made only five survived.

But that would be more than enough for the coming fight.

"I know you can here me Kisame," I spoke as I unfurled my cloak reliving my armour underneath. I activated my 8.0 enhanced vision and searched the depths for him, using my hidden rinnegan to detect his chakra, "I'll give you one last chance. Stop this fight and leave, and I won't kill you."

He didn't move, he was waiting for his chance to strike.

I sighed, "fine then, don't blame me for what's about to happen," I focused my eyes at the point where I felt him swinging. I then activated the perk I gained at level 80 via the hero maker perk;

 **Heat vision- Sent a focused beam of laser out of your eyes. Cost- 50 SP Max- 5,000 DMG**

My eyes heated up similar to the sun as twin beams of red energy blasted out of my eyes and into the lake below. They pierced the waterbody like a blade of fire that flew straight down into the water bed below.

There was a sudden explosion as Kisame came out of the water, still in his shark form. He landed on the lake surface and growled holding a scorched shoulder.

I grinned as I cut off the laser, "I'll be honest, that was a total shot in the dark," I blinked away the itching sensation I gained in my eyes for using the skill, I was still new to it.

"You bastard," Kisame growled, "just what kind of ninja are you?"

"The kind who's kill list is filled with the names of S rank monsters like you," I replied as I charged forward.

Kisame plunged into the water, but I managed to grab him by the fin and throw him up into the air. He tried to dive in, but I made contact in mid air, attacked him with a fanged dagger that swiped at his eye, cutting it once more.

We landed and immediately engaged in a taijutsu spar that slowly grew more and more fast paced. He was using his claws and arm fins to attack, but I managed to clock them using a simple kunai. However he kept trying to sneak back into the water, forcing me to spend most of my time keeping him above ground.

I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder, as he came down I thrusted the kunai in my hand, striking his heart. The force from the hit sent him flying backwards, breaking the kunai in half.

He landed on the water and jumped up, his hands moving through several hand seals, I recognized them, I countered with my own.

"Water Release: Water Bullet-"

"Scorch Release: Dragon Breath!" the blue flames burnt away the water bullets as Kisame finally managed to seap into the waters below. But if he think he managed to outskill me, he's stupider than I thought.

I looked at my right hand, my palm had been cut, I did it in order to slip a few drops of my blood into Kisame's body when my kunai stabbed him. I had learnt a lot since using my blood for manipulating the cells in a body. And one of them, was to use my own blood as a marker.

There was a flash of lighting as five clones appeared before me, the clones I had made before. And in each of their hands was a ball of amazing destructive abilities.

"Scorch goes first, then...it's anyone's game," I explained as I took off, leaping away from the water, reaching the lake's shore, turning around to watch the show.

The clone with the Scorch release vanished first, And then.

 **BOOM!**

The lake bulged up in an explosion as the water exploded upwards. It began to steam up as Kisame's body came flying out.

 **-400,000 HP!**

 **Kisame Hoshigaki: 1,030,000/1,700,000**

"Lava Release: Rasen Lava Ball!" a second clone vanished in a blu roof lighting and hit Kisame in the gut.

 **-400,000 HP!**

 **Kisame Hoshigaki: 630,000/1,700,000**

"Lighting Release: Destruction!" the third one with a spinning orb of lightning hit Kisame in the face. But in the very last moment Kisame managed to leap away, getting only a small fraction of the blast.

 **-3,000 HP!**

 **Kisame Hoshigaki: 420,000/1,700,000**

"Power Release: Exploding sun!" the fourth hit Kisame's gut, and in doing so created an explosion so powerful it resembled the sun. The explosion sent Kisame crashing back into the lake, which was now bone dry. His right arm was a stump, he sacrificed it in order to escape the blast.

 **-200,000 HP!**

 **Kisame Hoshigaki: 210,000/1,700,000**

"Storm Release: Thunder's theme!" the fifth came landing into Kisame's prone form, hitting his stomach with such force the ground below Kisame exploded into cracks.

 **-200,000 HP!**

 **Kisame Hoshigaki: 10,000/1,700,000**

I dispelled the clones and reappeared in the middle of the crater looking down at Kisame's beaten and bleeding form.

His right arm was a stump, his body was burnt in several spots form the lighting and scorching flames. The lava had destroyed his back and the storm release plunged a hole into his gut. He was broken and lying, the bleeding effect would kill him...if I didn't do it first.

"Tell me kid," he coughed, his eyes looking up at the sky, "why do you fight?"

"I...I fight in order to protect the world and it's people."

"Stupid dream," Kisame replied with a snort.

"No...I don't think so," I looked over, I could feel Itachi's chakra waning, guess even he couldn't last against a jinchuriki for so long, he was going to win, I know that, but his chakra levels were flattering. He was sick right? Some kind of disease that was killing him, hm, maybe that's why Yagura hasn't lost yet.

"Do you know why I joined the Akatsuki?" Kisame asked.

"No...why?"

"Because I didn't want this world of lies to exist any longer," Kisame spat, "this world..where children kill, where those you are expected to trut turn their backs on you? I...I can't live in such a world."

I smiled, "neither can I...but...the reason people lie, they reason they try to kill each other...it's always because of the same reason. They don't trust one another. They don't...they don't realise there is nothing else in this world but us, there is nothing more, I could be wrong, sure, but for now...we are all we have. And if people realise that...the world can be a better place Kisame. We don't have to hurt it to make them realise that."

"Do you have a plan to do something like that kid?" Kisame asked with a snort, I saw his HP reduce to 4 thousand.

I nodded, "something like that yes," I remembered the images of Naruto and Sasuke fighting and defeating Kaguya, "don't worry...this will all work out in the end."

"Right..." Kisame looked up at the sky. Slowly his body returned to normal. Samehada separated from him, but remained at his side, curling up besides him like a puppy seeking comfort from it's dying master. It's scales were broken apart, I had shattered it in several places, but it still cared so much for Kisame, I was honestly amazed a sword could be so sentient.

"Kisame...if you want...I can save you," I spoke, "you don't have to die-"

"-No kid," he cut in, "it's my time...at least give me the death of a shinobi. Let me have my pride."

I nodded, "right."

"But...do me a favour will you?"

"Sure."

"Bring Samehada back to Kiri, I'm sure they'll find a new user for him there...there's a kid, Kiragu, he's from my clan, but nothing like me," he chuckled causing blood to spill out of his gut, "he'll be perfect. He's an idealist, like you. If you're serious about saving the world...let him help."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Entrust Samehada to Kiragu!**

 **Reward:**

 **Trusted alley**

 **+200 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I nodded, accepting the mission, "if he's ready, I would gladly take him."

"Good luck," he looked off into the distance, "a world without killing huh? What a nice dream..." and with that, Kisame's HP hit 0, he died. Samhsa began to cry, it shrank down into the size of a normal four foot long blade and became very still. I'm guessing it was in mourning.

Ping!

 **You gained 350,000 EXP!**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Yami, Vanquisher of Orochimaru**

 **Level- 99 (300/795,000)**

 **HP- 84,500/84,500 (+20)**

 **SP- 34,875/34,875**

 **CP- 101,475/101,475**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100% WATER- 100% EARTH- 100%**

 **SCORCH- 100% SWIFT- 100% WOOD- 100% LAVA- 100% BOIL- 100% MAGNET- 100%**

 **ICE- 100% STORM- 100% PLASMA- 100% EXPLOSION- 100%**

 **POWER- 100% LIFE- 100% DUST- 100% GRAVITY- 100% FORCE- 100%**

 **YING- 100% YANG- 100% YING-YANG- 100%**

 **SENJUTSU- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- 230 (+5)**

 **VIT- 180**

 **DEX- 190**

 **INT- 120 (+2)**

 **CHA- 400**

 **CC- 250**

 **LUC- 103 (+5)**

 **Points- 5**

 **Perk Points- 27**

I sighed, "damn, such needless death...whatever," I sealed Samehada away and used scorch release to burn Kisame's body into nothing more than ashes which I then buried underground. I so didn't want someone bringing him back to life.

I then took off, I could feel Yagura getting hurt, he was in trouble. I leaped into the air and charged, I located them quickly, Suigetsu was knocked out, his injuries didn't look so bad though. Yagura however...he was currently covered in black fire screaming.

"ARGH!" he screamed so loudly I could hear it from afar.

"There is nothing you can do Yami," Itachi said as I arrived on the scene and ran to Yagura, "you can't touch him without burning yourself, the flames of amaterasu are absolute. You aren't powerful enough-"

"-Oh shut up," I snorted as I reached out and grabbed Yagura's head, immediately activating my rinnegan to activate the Preta path and absorbed chakra. Immediately the black flames vanished into my body as Yagura was left suffering from massive burns, though the sanbi did it's best to heal him.

I quickly summoned two clones that each grabbed an ally of mine before taking off. I then turned to Itachi whose eyes had widened slightly from shock.

"How...that power...is it from your eyes?" Itachi asked.

I deactivated my third eye, I couldn't risk him seeing it with his sharingan. I then activated my normal eyes displaying the sharingan in them, "they are quite something aren't they?"

"...I see Kisame is dead," a hint of regret was present in Itachi's voice.

"I...I tried not to kill him. I offered to spare his life several times...I'm sorry."

"Don't be...that's just the sort of man he was...now then, what to do with you?" he sent out a stream of chakra, trying to trap me in a genjutsu, but it didn't take as I merely shrugged it off.

"That's never going to work on me Itachi," I snorted going through the hand seals for a summoning jutsu.

"You ability to resist a genjutsu is simple outstanding. I have to say, I'm surprised such talent was born to our clan in two generations."

"I'm not an Uchiha," I growled as I slammed my hand to the ground, "summoning jutsu!"

There was a poff of smoke as suddenly three coffins appeared before me. Itachi's eyes widened in shock as out of those three coffins the previous hokages stepped out.

"This jutsu...it's Orochimaru's...I didn't think you would ever fall this low and perverse Yami," Itachi said in disappointment.

"I don't need to be lectured from the man who killed his own clan under the orders of Danzo," I shot back, shocking Itchy so much he actually gasped.

"H-how did you know?" Itachi asked.

"Danzo himself told me...before I killed him for being a traitor," I replied before slowly the hokage's began to move.

"Argh! This is nice!" Hashirama said as he stretched his arms, "it's been awhile since you summoned us Yami! What's wrong? Do you not like us anymore?"

I smiled, "I know how hard it is for you all to return to this plane of existence from living in heaven. I decided to try and avoid it if I can't help it."

"Then why did you summon us right now?" Tobirama asked.

"Because I need your help deciding on what to do about this man," I motioned to Itachi who tried to run using a crow clone in his place. Only to have all four of us arrive before the real him, surrounding him and blocking his escape.

"My my, he is good," Hashirama smiled, "I'm amazed we managed to produce such a caliber of ninjas!"

"You're Itachi aren't you? Mikoto's son," Minato speculated.

Itachi sighed, "yes...lord Fourth."

"And he's in dire need for a talking too," I sat down on a rock, sighing as I did, "he's under orders to infiltrate and learn more about Akatsuki, but in order to do that he branded himself a traitor, a killer. So...I want you all to tell me what we should do with him."

"This is the same boy who you believe had Madara's help in killing off the Uchiha?" Tobirama asked.

I nodded, "the very same."

"It seems you are very well informed Yami," Itachi spoke as he deactivated his sharingan, "it seems useless at this point to fight."

"Smart move," Hashirama smiled, "now tell me Itachi Uchiha, do you wish to return to Konoha?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay guys, but to be honest I was a bit pissed off and wondering if I should even put a new chapter up today. The reason is I found out a lot of people were just outright ripping off my stories and putting it under their own names.**

 **I managed to ask one guy to remove it already, but it just really set me off. Anyway, two more chapters before the story is finsihed. Enjoy.**


	24. The End- 1

"I cannot," Itachi replied, "since you seem to be well informed I'll tell you this...Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, is planning something big. He requires all the bijuu to do it. I cannot leave until every single member is stopped."

"Then it looks like I have another mission," I sighed.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat the Akatsuki! (1/9)**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I selected yes and dismissed the box.

"You cannot just destroy nine S rank level ninjas," Itachi replied.

I shrugged, "I already killed one so far. What's another eight? Either way I need to kill them," I turned to Hashirama, "what do you think?"

"Kind of blunt, but I like it!" Hashirama grinned.

"If you need anything summon us," Tobirama replied before dismissing himself, returning to the coffin and deactivating.

"Do you have the locations of all members?" Minato asked.

Itachi looked at him for a moment before turning to me, "why are you so set on bringing me back home?"

"You are a great ninja, you have sacrificed so much...is it really surprising I want you rewarded for your actions?" I asked.

"You flatter me," Itachi sighed.

"Oh no, he doesn't give you enough justice if anything," Hashirama laughed, "you're a much greater ninja than me, that's for sure!"

"If you are going to do this...then you will need my help," Itachi replied, "even you can't take one eight of them alone...especially Pain."

"Please," I grinned, "I already have the perfect plan to get rid of them all. But...I wouldn't say no to help."

"I see...very well," Itachi threw a seal at me, "use that to contact me once your current mission is finished, as I understand it, you have one final base of Orochimaru's to destroy."

"One final one?" I raised an eyebrow, "I thought I got them all."

"No, not quite. There is a secret base he kept in Grass, in Kusa. It was a base he alone used and no one else. He once tried to lure me into it...it is located in the woods somewhere, unfortunately I don't know any other details."

I nodded, "right then, thanks for the details," I put the envelope away and smiled, "Sasuke's going to flip."

"No...don't tell him."

I snorted, "oh please, and why shouldn't I?"

"I...I need him to hate me," Itachi replied, "he has too...if he doesn't, then he'll remain weka."

"That is a very depressing way to look about like Itachi," Minato replied with sad eyes, "you...you can become strong without being depressed you know."

"I know," Itachi smiled, "but...I don't think I deserve the love Sasuke has for me...not after what I did."

"Maybe he should decide for himself, yes?" I asked.

"...Very well...if you feel it best, tell him," and with that, he vanished.

"What a strange guy," Hashirama whistled as we felt Itachi's chakra signature get further and further away.

"That he is," I sighed, "anyway...Akatsuki is going to make their move soon. My sources speculate as much. If they go by order they'll attack Suna first, then Kumo before trying to come after Yagura again, now that they know he's alive."

"Do you have a plan for that?" Minato asked.

I nodded, "yup. First we get rid of the last base of Orochimaru, then we target the members of the Akatsuki. I'm guessing we lay in wait for the one's going after Gaara. Hm...maybe I should send a message to Kumo to watch out...yeah, could be worth something."

"I see, then what about Madara?" Hashirama asked.

"If he catches wind of our plans? Then we'll be in danger...but I don't think it'll be too much of a hassle as it is right now," I sighed, "honestly though, the guy is so lame...I mean, he isn't even the true enemy."

"Oh? And who is?" Minato asked, the two hokages were now visibly tense, good, they noticed him as well.

I looked towards my left, "he is...isn't that right, Black Zetsu?" the venus fly trap like figure was peaking out of a tree off in the distance.

"Shit!" he cried out as he tried to sink back into the tree he was standing in in order to get away, only for Hashirama to collide into the tree, destroying it from the trunk.

The black and white zetsu leaped into the air and immediately divided into two, each half took off seperate directions.

I didn't even hesitate to go after the black one, Minato went for the white one.

It was about to leap into another tree and escape, I snapped my fingers, pouring chakra into my hands to form a black receiver in the form of a rod.

 **-1,000 CP**

I threw it forward, piercing the goo like substance into the tree trunk. "SHIT!" he cried out, he realised just how fucked he was.

"Stop," I formed the ram seal, pouring chakra into his body through the receiver rod, stunning him. The black zetsu was just a mass of chakra, and not a very big one. It was smart though, but arrogant enough to think even after all these years humanity would just keep to ignoring him.

"H-how did you know?" he asked.

"Come on, are you really asking me this?" I asked as I summoned a clone to form a rasen nova blast behind me.

"How did you know?!" he asked.

"Hm...why don't you just die with the suspense?" I smiled as my clone charged forward, smashing the destructive ball into Zetsu's body. I flickered away as the entire forest blew up.

Ping!

 **You have gained a critical hit! Damage increase times 5!**

 **-400,000 HP!**

 **Black Zetsu HP's: 0/350,000**

Ping!

 **You have made progress in your quest!**

 **Defeat the Akatsuki! (2/9)**

Nice. Now that this asshole was killed, I can finally focus preventing Kaguya from being reborn. He was the reason all of this even began, and now he was gone...it's almost too good be true...but whatever, I don't have time to reminisce.

I took off, quickly finding Minato with Hashirama, now standing over a defeated white zetsu. "Nice," I replied as I landed before them, "that's two down, seven to go."

"This one seemed easy," Hashirama frowned, "are you sure he's a real threat?"

"He was the spy," I replied as I began scanning the white zetsu, "he's chakra was almost perfectly blended with that of the tree he was peaking out of...hm, it would seem that he is composed of your cells Hashirama. I'm guessing this is Madara's doing."

"It does sound like something he would do," the First sighed, "my friend...what have you become?"

"I'll keep this away for further study," I replied as I put him away and opened my quest menu to see the progress I made on the mission I gained two years ago;

 **Save Oto!**

 **Number of Orochimaru's bases destroyed: 164/165**

"Itachi was right," I grumbled, "fine then...I'll summon you all later, I could use the help with the battle with the Akatsuki."

"Just call if you need us Yami," Hashirama smiled as he summoned himself.

"Yami...there is something I've been meaning to ask you," Minato spoke up.

"What is it Minato?" I asked.

"I...do you know what happened the day I sealed the kyuubi away?" he asked.

"Which part?"

"The part where I split the fox in two," Minato replied.

"Oh...right, yeah. What about it?"

He unbuttoned his jacket and lifted his shirt to reveal the seal in his belly, "he's right here...the fox...I gave Naruto the Yang half, sealing the Yin within myself."

I hummed as I scanned the seal, very strong stuff, "what's the difference?" I asked.

"Very little," Minato sighed, "I just had to find a way to seal the fox away. It was impossible to seal all of it away while also designing the seal to siphon away chakra to allow Naruto to control it. So I was forced to divide it up, to make things easier. I wanted Naruto to be the child of prophecy...but now, I see a faster way for that to happen. With you by his side, Naruto will not fail...and so I wish to give you the Yin half to you..it's better served with someone alive, then someone dead."

"Wait...what?!" I blinkey-you want to seal the kyuubi within me?! Are you fucking out of your mind?! I don't want that annoying thing in my head!"

Minato blinked, "r-really? I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Fuck no! I already have personal demons Minato! I so do not need more!" I grumbled, it's bad enough my brain is filled with ninja ideas and thoughts of whether or not this world is even real. I've been having an existential crisis every other day! And now he wants to add a talking nine tailed fox into that mix?! No thank you!

Minato chuckled, "alright then, I suppose that settles that...but if you change your mind, you know where to find me," he then vanished in a poff of smoke.

Damn that man, offering me power like that. Doesn't he get what I have to do just to remain human? All this power can so easily go to one's head, and he goes and offers me more? Fucking asshole!

I took off, heading towards Ta once more, by now the Oto ninjas outside the capital had gathered into a small army with Kimimaro at the lead.

I quickly put on my hood and mask and landed before him. "What's this all about?" I asked him looking at the assembled army.

"When your clones returned with Turtle and Suigetsu we thought you could use some help. I see that wasn't the case," Kimimaro commented.

I nodded, "yeah. Itachi managed to escape," I clicked my teeth, "anyway...let's go."

"Right," Kimimaro turned to his men, "stand down. The threat has been dealt with! Return to your posts but put up a patrol around us, we don't' want another surprise like that!"

"Yes!" the men responded as they did just that.

Kimimaro stayed behind to organise everyone while I returned to the daimyo's chamber where the man paced around nervously. The moment we stepped in he noticed me, "ah! You're back! Did you deal with Kisame?!"

I nodded, "yes, we did," I looked out at the men on the field, moving about to Kimimaro's orders. I smiled, "and by the way, about what you asked. Who would lead this group..what do you think of Kimimaro? Purple is very much his colour."

 **One week later:**

"I hate you...I just want you to know that," Kimimaro replied as he stood before my team and I in a white and purple version of the Hokage robes wearing purple hat with the kanji for 'Second Otokage' written proudly on his back with purple fields of rice marking his sleeves and coat trimming.

"I'm sure you do...lord Otokage," I chuckled.

"It suits you bone fucker," Tayuya grinned.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Turtle nodded, who made a full recovery thanks to my cellular healing.

"So you sure you don't want to come Suigetsu?" I asked the white haired boy.

The teen snorted, "no...after how that Itachi bastard kicked my ass I need to train, not run around on errands. If you guys need my help call, but until then, I'm staying right here."

"He'll be a jonin of Oto," Kimimaro informed me as he removed the hat, "you were right Light...there is more to this world than just servitude towards one man," he looked behind him at the oto ninja who he now controlled, "I am now their master...I just hope I'm worthy."

"You are," answered Jugo, who was now the Hokage's personal assistant.

"Well then...I suppose this is goodbye huh?" Anko grinned, "take care you three! Don't go invading Konoha you hear!"

"I have already dispatched an eagle to Konoha asking for an alliance," Kimimaro nodded, "don't worry, I don't' see our village being hostile towards each other any time soon."

I nodded, "that's good. Now...I suppose it's time to leave," I extended a hand which Kimimaro shock, "until next time Kimimaro."

"Yes...Yami," he smiled.

We took off after that, traveling towards the last of Orochimaru's hidden bases.

 **A week later:**

"ARGH! I hate this!" Tayuya screamed as she ripped off her mask and smashed it into the ground, "we have been looking in this god forsaken land for that snake bastard's last base and we haven't found shit!"

Puma sighed, "you have no patients."

"Hey! You try fucking spending all your time looking around for something hidden from ninjas! It's fucking impossible!"

"I found it," Anko spoke pointing at a boulder, "I can feel Orochimaru's chakra coming off it, he sealed it away."

I turned and smiled at Tayuya, whose jaw was unhinged and hanging loosely. "And that is why we don't say something stupid that will eventually come back to bite us in the ass Tayuya. Come, let's finish this damn mission."

We arrived at the barrier and I activated my eyes, finding the seal anchor hidden underneath the stone. I applied a touch of chakra into it and suddenly the entire bolder began to shake as it moved to the side revealing a tunnel inside.

"Let's move," I walked in, Turtle following, Puma came next and then Flute and finally Sexy.

"So...what exactly am I going to do after this?" Tayuya asked as we entered deeper into the base.

"You could come with us to Konoha," Anko offered, "you can stay at my place, I wouldn't mind. And I'm sure when we tell the Hokage what happened he'll grant you citizenship in a heartbeat."

"Really?" Tayuya asked in surprise.

"Yeah, really. The old man owes me one, he'll not argue," I told her as we walked forward before stopping, my eyes widening, "wait...we aren't alone."

"How many?" Turtle asked as immediately we all moved into attack position.

"Twenty...but there's something wrong. They are all weak, almost dead, five of them are powerful enough, but one of the five is...well, for a lack of a better world, he or she is dying...we need to hurry, something feels wrong!"

I took off, leaving my team in the dust.

"Dammit!" Tayuya screamed, "wait for us shit head!"

"He's always like this when people are in danger," Yagura informed as they tried to catch up, but was too distracted to follow their chat.

I rushed through the corridors, they were designed in a similar manner like the rest of Orochimaru's bases, and after destroying over a hundred of them, you tend to figure out the pattern.

"NO! I don't want too!" I heard someone cry out and immediately I knew I had to hurry.

"Swift Release: Speed up times 1,000!" I zipped out of existence for the naked ey, reach the heart of the base. I kicked open the door, it came flying off in slow motion. I looked inside and saw the twenty people I sences.

Fifteen of them were bedridden. Five of them weren't, they all had the headbands of Kusa, Grass, and one of them was a girl with bright red hair, purple eyes and red framed glasses.

 **Karin Uzumaki, The Healer**

 **Lv- 54**

 **REP- 0**

The four healthy male Kusa ninjas were rough handling her, her arms were bare and bleeding from bite marks that went all over her arms, throat, shoulders, legs and even parts of her stomach.

She wore a pair of latex shorts that hugged her hips and ended at her knees. Her top was covered by a black bra and nothing else. Her face was one of horror, I've seen it before, on the faces of rape victims. And it boiled my blood.

I charged forward, I grabbed the arm that was pulling Karin away and carried her in my arms, rushing back to the entrance to the room. I then cancelled my jutsu, returning to normal speed, allowing them to realise something had happened.

"W-what the fuck?!" the Kusa ninja cried out in shock.

"ARGH!" Karin cried out as she looked up at me, "d-demon!" she screamed, oh, that's right, my super scary mask. Karin was supposed to be paralyzed, thanks to the mask's abilities. But I'm guessing because she's an Uzumaki the mask didn't affect her, since Uzumaki's did make it in the first place.

"Are you alright lady Uzumaki?" I asked as I removed my oni mask, revealing my real face to her. Almost immediately she stopped struggling as she saw my real face. I smiled at her, though my facemask did get in the way, "I hope I didn't come too late. Are you alright?"

"I-I...I am," she nodded, her cheeks turning red.

"Hey shit fucker!" Tayuya screamed as my team appeared, "what's the big idea ditching-...where the hell did you find another chick?! You were gone for ten seconds!"

"W-who the hell are you?! How did you get in here?!" asked a Kusa ninja at level 67, chunin level.

I ignored him and smiled at Karin, "don't worry, I promise, I won't let them hurt you ever again."

Karin's eyes widened, "w-what?"

"What is with him and redheads?" Anko murrmered.

I looked at the way Karin was bleeding, at the bruises around her arms and...the feeling of foreign chakra near her neither regions. I didn't want to guess what they did to her. By killing Orochimaru...I condemned her to this fate. I did. If Orochimaru was still alive...he would have saved Karin and made her his soldier...and he wouldn't have been hurt.

"Here," I took off my cloak and tied it around Karin's nearly naked body, "this will keep you warm." Karin's eyes began to water, I don't think anyone has ever shown this much kindness to her. Once again, I felt guilt hit me hard.

I turned around, putting on my mask, "usually I would like to offer people a chance. A chance to turn around and walk away. But," my eyes flashed red, "you hurt an Uzumaki, and more importantly, you pissed me off," I took out Kusanagi, extending it to five feet of length, "so none of you will be shown mercy."

"Wait, what?" Puma asked in surprise. I don't blame her, I'm always about mercy. But no, not this time.

I vanished in a blur, activating my Swift Release. My team and Karin watched as I ripped into Kusa ninjas, the ones active, and the ones dying. Their blood flew out into the air, their heads and limbs rolled.

I could tell that Puma felt disturbed while Yagura's chakra remained stable and unfeeling. Anko was confused, but Tayuya just liked her lips in excitment. And Karin...well, that girl didn't take her eyes off the bodies even for one second.

It was over, in less than ten seconds they had all been carved up into pieces of flesh and nothing more. I stood before my team, my hands covered in blood, my sword, even more so. I made a single ram seal and immediately all the blood vanished from my body, a handy little trick I picked up from Tobirama.

"Puma, take Karin out of here. Turtle, you, Flute, Sexy and I will finish up here," I dismissed them with a wave.

"Yes sir," Puma's voice held respect like always but now with a hint of fear. She helped Karin to her feet and lead the girl out. The Uzumaki kept looking back, her eyes landing on me, glued to me form. I removed the mask and showed her my real face, smiling at her. For a moment I think she smiled back.

"What the fuck was that?!" Anko cried out.

"Justice," I replied sheathing my blade, "or are you telling me you didn't notice the dried up sperm around Karin's legs?"

Anko clicked her teeth and looked away. Tayuya grinned, "I didn't think you had it in you shit head."

"I am capable of a lot of things," I smiled, "you ll are honestly lucky I don't end up a serial killer or something. I could end entire villages if I want to you know."

"Well then it's a good thing we are your allies," Turtle replied as he took off, "I'll check for anything valuable on the base."

"Right, here, let my clones help," I made twenty clones and sent them with Yagura. Once they left I sighed and turned to Anko, "you disapprove?"

"I...I just don't want you to end up like him," Anko whispered.

I chuckled, "relax Anko, I'm far to sexy and straight to become like Orochimaru."

"Could have fooled me," Tayuya snorted.

I sighed, "seriously? That was two years ago! Are you still mad about that?!"

"Hell yeh I am! What?! Am I not good enough for you?!"

"You were drunk!" I cried out.

"And?! I still wanted to fuck you! What's the problem? Is my hair not red enough or something?!"

I grumbled, "it's not that! It's just that I would prefer it if people didn't have sex with me only because they were drunk! It's honestly embarrassing! What's the matter?! Is it me?! Is there something about me that makes women feel they can only have sexy time after getting shit faced?!"

"Oh please, when has that ever happened before?" Tayuya snorted.

I turned to Anko and raised an eyebrow, "yeah...I wonder where."

"Wait...no way!" Tayuya's eyes went wide, "you?! You fucked him?!" Anko immediately vanished in a puff of smoke. Tayuya gasped, "get back here Sexy! I have questions! Come on cradle robber! You have to share the details!"

I chuckled, Tayuya never changed...well, I suppose she did a little. She was now five feet five inches, nearly a full foot shorter than me. Her breasts had grown too, now standing at a perky full C cup, she was much sexier than before, actually looking like a girl now rather than a drag queen...but I still don't date anyone with a cup smaller than a D cup!

 **An hour later:**

"Burn," I made the tiger seal activating the explosives I had put into the base.

BOOM!

It all went up in flames, everything, the base, the dead Kusa ninjas inside, everything. I turned to my allies, "it's over...finally."

"Thank God," Puma sighed.

"E-excuse me," Karin spoke up from behind Anko, her tone filled with fear and respect, "w-who are you people?"

I smiled, "my code name is Light, I'm a ninja of Konoha! Nice to meet you Karin Uzumaki!"

"H-how do you know my name?" Karin asked in worry.

"Simple, because my brother is an Uzumaki as well," I grinned, "I learnt to pick up on your unique chakra very easily! Plus the bright red hair and purple like eyes kind of give it away!"

"B-but my first name. Karin, how did you know about that?" she asked.

I winked, "I can't reveal all my secrets now can I Karin? I am after all a ninja," she looked uncomfortable but nodded. I chuckled, "but, if you must know. I just read the name stitched on your pants," I pointed at her short. Which was actually true. I noticed it when I held her in my arms during swift speed.

"W-what?! Pervert!" she hissed, slapping me hard across the face, "what type of sicko looks on the inside of a girl's pants?!"

"H-hey! It's not like I wanted too!"

"Oh, so you just happened to notice the name I stitched on the inside of my pants?!"

"Yes! I mean...ah..damn it! It's like I'm intrested in you anyway! I only like hot older women with giant breast!"

"Yeh?! Well screw you too pal!" Karin growled.

I groaned, "Uzumakis, you all are the same. Short tempers and crazy logic."

"Wait...did you say you knew another Uzumaki?" Karin asked in surprise.

I nodded, "yes. Two in fact. One Misu Uzumaki and one Naruto Uzumaki. They both live in Konoha, which is where we're going to go. Would you like to come along Karin?"

"I….I suppose. I mean, I don't have anywhere else to go," she whimpered.

"Then it's settled underwear girl," Tayuya snorted smacking Karin up the head, "you can come with us!"

"Watch it!" Karin cried out.

"Oh quit whining! We're allowing you to come with us aren't we?!"

Ah, looks like this was the start of a beautiful friendship. And now I can stop feeling so damn guilty.

 **That night:**

We left the hideout and reached a small village a little north of the base. We managed to find a room in an inn and settled in. Tayuya and Karin got along like a house on fire, it honestly reminded me of the fighting relationship Karin had with Suigetsu.

We took a single large room, six beds with a connected bathroom and a table with chairs.

"So what where Kusa ninjas doing in one of Orochimaru's bases?" I asked Karin the moment we all settled in.

The girl looked down in shame, "t-they discovered it a few months ago. We begun to use it as a lab or a clinic. I...they were trying to mimic my powers."

"The ability to share chakra to physical touch?" I guessed.

Karin nodded, "yes..."

I looked out the room window, I could feel several chunin level chakra signatures run around the village, but they generally avoided it. From what I could tell they were all heading towards the destroyed base.

"I can sense some of them moving towards the base," I spoke, "they haven't caught our scent, and I doubt they will."

"Y-you can sense them?" Karin asked surprised.

"Yes...so can you I'm guessing," I smiled.

She nodded, "y-yes. But I can't...I can't really get a lock on them."

"Hm..your range is probably shorter...but I'm guessing it's a lot more accurate than mine. Can you feel our chakra's properties?" I asked.

Karin nodded, "yes. You all feel different," she turned to Tayuya, "you feel like a...well, you feel odd. You feel...like a song, but you have a little bit of a cold chakra mixed in with it," she looked at Anko, "you have a hint of the same scent, but the rest of you...it's nicer, like a cold ice cube on a hot day."

She then looked at Yagura, "your chakra is like a seaweed, like sea shore," Yagura chuckled, she turned to Holo, "yours seems smaller than the rest. But...warm, like a spring's breeze."

And then she finally turned to me, "and you..you feel warm...like an inferno being held back by a solid metal dam of mental focus. It feels...immovable...like the Earth," she gulped.

"How so?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I...I can't really explain it, it's like trying to explain someone's personality through a painting. But your chakra feels like a sea of magma being held back by a damn. Like you're controlling yourself every moment, every second...it feels like if you give in for one second, we all will be destroyed by the magma. That we won't even last a second."

Anko's eyes winded, "okay...now I'm scared."

"I don't think I'm that scary...am I?" I asked.

"You're scary sometimes," Yagura nodded, "but other times it's like talking to a boob obsessed moron."

"Exactly!" Karin nodded, "when I first slapped you I didn't even feel the magma! It was totally covered by the wall, but then, when you began to use your chakra...I felt it. The magma...it was like you were two different people."

I hummed, "interesting," I looked out the window, "listen...there's going to be a change in plans."

"What?" Puma asked surprised.

"First light tomorrow, I want you all to take Karin and leave," I told them.

"What?! Why?!" Tayuya cried out, "what about you?!"

"I have another mission," I looked at the horizon, "a few miles West ward is the Land of Rain, Ame. I...I have someone I have to defeat."

"Who?" Yagura asked.

"A member of the Akatsuki," I replied, "their supposed leader...Pain."

"Akatsuki?" Karin asked, "who are they?"

"A group of S rank ninja, each strong enough to kill a hundred jounins by themselves," Yagura spoke, "and you want to fight the strongest one?"

"Their strength is greatly exaggerated, believe me, I killed one just a few weeks ago," I snorted, "I'll be fine. Besides...it's about time I fought someone who'll actually pose a challenge for me."

"That pride will get you killed Yami," Anko hissed.

I glared, "code names Sexy," I growled looking at Karin who immediately flinched. I sighed, "sorry Karin...did you sense the magma?"

She nodded slowly, "I...yes….I promise, I won't tell anyone, please don't-"

"-Relax Karin," Anko patted her shoulder, "he barks, but he never bites his allies. And the moment he revealed his face to you, you became his ally. And, between you and me," Anko stage whispered, "he has a weak spot for redheads."

I sighed, "whatever….either way, I'm going. This needs to be done."

"I'm coming with you," Yagura stated, "he's after people like me."

"Which is exactly why you will not be coming along, I'm not hand delivering you to that man," I growled shooting everyone a look, "none of you are. As much as you may not like to hear this, you aren't anywhere close to fighting this man. You can't defeat Orochimaru, who couldn't defeat Itachi, who is afraid of the man I'm going to face. So trust me, you will not be ready for this man."

"But you will?" Anko said in a challenging tone.

I nodded, "I was, from the first day of this mission I've been training for this moment. So trust me, I'm more than ready to take him on."

"And what if the Hokage asks us where you are?" Puma asked.

"Tell him I'm making sure my little brother doesn't die a very painful death," I told her, "and if he continues to whine remind him that he owes me one very big favour."

They didn't like it, I could tell as much. But I didn't care. I had been a good leader and good friend for over two years, now it's time to be selfish. And that's exactly what I was going to be. I knew in the end, everything would be alright but still...I had to try and end Pain's threat before it began.

The next day I sent them away, and after making sure they didn't try to follow me, I took off towards Ame. I ran a few miles using Swift Release before stopping and preparing for the battle.

I sat down under a tree and closed my eyes, slapping my palms against each other and closed my eyes. It took me a moment of perfect stillness to feel the nature chakra around me, and a moment more for me to access it through my special cells.

One can achieve sage mode in two ways, that I know off. One is to learn it from a summon that already knows it, like the frogs or snake. And the other way is unique only to two people, me, and Hashirama.

When I first began to teach myself wood release I was able to detect sage chakra instantly, but fearing turning into a statue, I didn't try and use it. Thanks to Hashirama's lectures, I was able to step forward into the realm of senjutsu with ease.

Since I controled trees, which produced nature chakra, I had an innate link with nature that didn't require coaxing like the toad oil did with Naruto. I was already linked with nature, so all I needed was guidance, which I got.

Ping!

 **Select chakra conversion rate!**

 **10%- 60 seconds**

 **25%- 2 minutes**

 **50%- 5 minutes**

 **75%- 8 minutes**

 **100%- 10 minutes**

I selected 100% and waited the full ten minutes, molding my chakra with the nature chakra I gathered from the very air around me.

Slowly blood red lines began to appear on my face. Thick red lines surrounded all three of my eyes as a second pair of lines ran from my two normal eyes, down along the cheeks and around my mouth, meeting together under my lips to form a vertical line that went straight down my neck.

Two red dots then appeared on either side of my third eye before the extended upwards into my hair line, tapering like a set of horns.

Ping!

 **Sage mode activated!**

 **Time limit- 1 day if senjutsu chakra isn't active.**

 **Sage Mode, SS rank**

 **Sage Mode is an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra.**

 **Uses:**

 **+5,000 Durability for general body**

 **+50 STR, VIT, DEX**

 **+100% stronger ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu**

I opened my eyes, instead of being black, they were now a shade similar to gold. I sighed, damn, what a rush. I got up and activated my pseudo summoning seal, bringing forth Moltres out of it's pokeball.

"Mol!" it cried out, 'what is the mission now master?'

"I have a God to beat some sense into," I grinned as I stepped onto Moltres' back as we took off into the air.

'You are...far more powerful than normal master,' Moltres noted.

"A new form I've been working on. How does it feel?" I asked.

'Powerful,' Moltes simply replied.

We flew south west quickly, Moltres making great time. And slowly, I could see rain clouds in the distance, we were entering Ame. And using my 8.0 telescopic vision, I could see the village in question just inside the clouds.

I didn't need sage mode to sense the chakra in the rain water, it was so potent, like paint. "Take us above the clouds Hinnomaki," I ordered and moltres obeyed.

We broke the clouds before nearing the rain and we quickly began to fly high above the village hidden in rain. I reached out with my senses and felt seven powerful chakra signatures below the clouds. Or rather one insanely high chakra source that was divided up between seven people, one alive and six dead.

I directed Moltres to the point where I could sense Nagato's main body, or atleast what I hoped was his real body. When we were floating right above him, high up in the clouds I stood up and removed my cloak and mask, putting them away. I made a wood clone and began converting his wood cells into human ones.

In five minutes a perfect clone of me stood next to me, he felt around his body with chakra before nodding, "I'm real as I can be."

"Good, now close your right eye," I ordered as the clone obeyed, I quickly then opened my inventory and took out the right sharingan eye I took off Danzo, Shisui's right eye. It was leverage, my secret trump card.

I first cut of all the pain nerves for the clone, once I was sure he couldn't feel I think I took out his eye and put in Shisui's. I took a few moments, but he quickly adapted to the eye, pouring chakra into it in order to activate the mangekyou sharingan.

"Are you getting any notifications?" I asked him stepping away.

"Actually...no," the clone frowned, "that doesn't make any sense, why doesn't it work? I'm a perfect copy of you, and I'm alive...is it because I don't have a soul?"

I grumbled, "fucked up game mechanics...fine, we'll deal with this later. For now, we have a mission. You think you can use the Kotoamatsukami?"

He frowned for a second, morphing between the normal three times and the four bladed shuriken silhouette. He nodded, "I think I can. Should be simple enough."

"Good. The moment I bind their chakra, I'll send out a pulse of chakra. Then, you begin," I instructed. The clone nodded in response. With that done, I turned around sighed, "Moltres...Sunny day."

"MOL!" it flapped it's wings, hard. There was a wave of heat that exploded outwards that went down into the clouds and suddenly they began to burn up. The ever present clouds that hanged over the village of Ame began to melt away as for the first time in decades pure unfiltered light came raining down upon the people.

There had been generations that lived and died in the rain. But now, for the first time, they were seeing sunlight. I could almost feel the confusion present in the hearts of people. And then, Moltres let out a loud scream that turned all heads to it.

I leaped off it's back and dived down, we were right above an iron tower, figures, Nagato would have wanted the highest point to have the largest range for his black receivers. I charged my fist, I felt power course through my senjutsu enhanced fist. I drew it back and punched at the roof of the building.

"HELL YEAH!" I cried out as the entire roof exploded upon impact.

 **100 X 285 = 28,500 DMG!**

And then, the perk I gained at level 70 from Hero maker kicked in:

 **Wonder Woman's strength- All strength based attacks gain X 5 bonus!**

 **28,500 X 5 = 142,500 DMG!**

BOOM!

The entire roof gave away as I sunk right through like a knife through hot butter.

I landed on my knees cracking the floor of the top most chamber. The sunlight came shining down behind me as I slowly raised up to my full length and looked forward, spotting Nagato before me, his purple eyes widened in shock at the mere sight of me.

 **Nagato Uzumaki, Pain**

 **Lv- 145**

 **REP- -50**

Nagato was thin like a skeleton with black receivers sticking out of him as if he was a pin cushion. And he felt weak, almost like he was dying, but I'm guessing that was just because he kept feeding so much chakra out through the receivers.

"So, I hear you have been searching for me Pain," I flashed my eyes, "or should I say, Nagato Uzumaki."

I immediately ducked just as a paper kunai flew over me. I leaped to the side and turned to see Konan came flying in through the balcony, paper wings attached to her back and a very cross look on her face.

 **Konan, The Angel**

 **Lv- 81**

 **REP- -70**

Well, she hates me. I grinned, "Konan the angel, my oh my, you really are my type. What's say after I finish kicking some sense into Nagato's behind you and I go out for some ramen eh? I know this great place in Konoha!"

"Shinra tensei!" Nagato cried out as a wave of repulsive force came rushing out. But I was more than prepared for that.

I grinned as I turned and planted my feet firm on the ground as the familiar force of energy washed over me, doing it's best to push me back. But my senjutsu was far too superior for it to even lay a scratch on me.

Nagato growled as he kept pouring more and more chakra into pushing me back, the ground shattered and gave out, even Konan was sent flying away, though she managed to use her wings to fly.

And then, it finally ended, Nagato dropped his arms, exhausted. I grinned as I released the chakra on my feet and moved through hand seals.

"Sage Art: Swift Release: Speed up times 10,000!" It was an ability I could only do while it sage mode as it would normally put way too much strain on my normal body, ripping it apart by the ligament.

And this speed turned everything into a super slow motion. As far as I know, nobody, not even Minato could keep up with me while in this form.

But I had a time limit, I could use it for ten minutes of my personal time before sage mode is used up, and along with it all the senjutsu chakra, so I might as well make this count.

I first grabbed Nagato and ripped out every single one of those black receivers on his body, throwing them out the window. I then cut my arm and poured out 400 ml of my blood into Nagato's wounds, using my cellular manipulation to fuse it with his own blood stream before tying him up with chakra repression seals.

I then grabbed Konan out from the air using chakra threads and tied her up using the same chakra repression seals. They were strong enough to hold Yagura back, I had them made just incase the Sanbi ever tried to escape.

And then, I released the jutsu, just in time too as the last of my senjutsu chakra began to ran out.

I stopped as the red lines on my face vanished, leaving behind two captured members of the Akatsuki, bound and helpless before me. Immediately I sent a burst of chakra out, instructing my clone to begin using Kotoamatsukami.

Nagato's eyes winded, "h-how did you do that?!"

I sighed, cracking my neck as I found a chair and dragged it forward, resting my strained legs on the seat as Konan tried to free herself in vain.

"It's no use," I told her rolling my shoulders, "that seal is meant to hold back the Sanbi, I doubt even someone as skilled as you can escape."

"But I can," Nagato growled as he began to channel chakra into his eyes, I knew he was trying to use the deva path to blow the restraints away. Luckily I had prepared for that.

"Stop," I formed the horse seal, activating my blood inside his body, paralysing his entire chakra network.

"W-what?! How?! How are you able to stop me?!" Nagato cried as he struggled with his bonds, bt his physically weak body did less than nothing to help free him, meaning it served to only tire him out and nothing else.

"I have my secrets, like you have yours, Nagato," I replied, "now, will you stop struggling for one second? The fact that I didn't kill you means something you ripple eyed moron. It means I want to talk."

"And why should I listen to you?!" Nagato asked.

"Because I have an answer to your question of world peace," I replied, stunning the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Konan asked.

"World peace," I told them, "that's why you began this whole venture isn't it? To try and bring peace to an otherwise broken world...you have been searching for an answer...I think I know it."

"Oh? And, what is it?" Konan asked, obviously not believe me.

I smiled, "it's simple. To destroy this world...we just have to give a damn."

Nagato blinked, "what?"

I chuckled, "have you read Stan Lee's books?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Konan asked.

"Just answer the question," I sighed.

"I...I have," Nagato replied, "what off it?"

I grinned, "what did you think? Of a world protected by super heroes and men that stand for justice and never falter?" I felt the clones foreign senjutsu enter Nagato's body, already it was taking hold. The moment it entered his body, the chakra vanished, even I couldn't detect its effect after that point.

"I think it's a dream," Nagato replied, "a foolish, foolish dream."

"And yet, over the past three years, I've been proving it can be done," I shot back. "I stopped the civil war in Kiri, forging an alliance with them for Konoha. It then took me some time, but I helped establish Oto as well, a land that previously hated Konoha with all their heart. This ability to create bonds, that is what can save people...that is the only way we can gain peace...don't you think?"

"I think...that it is a foolish ideal," Nagato growled, "so what's your plan? Go to each and every land and solve their problems? Hm? Is that what you wish to do?! How long will that take?! How many lives will be lost before that is over?! How many will die before that is over?! What if you die before it is over? Then….then it would have all been for nothing.

"The only way for peace to truly be achieved, is through pain. A shared pain so great it will unite the people of the world together, joining hands in understanding."

"No...there are other ways, less painful ways to do this," I replied, "yes, often times periods of great peace is gained through great loss. But that never lasts. Maybe one generation, maybe two. But then, the fighting will begin again, because people will forget, they will forget the pain. Will you be there to remind them? Will you Nagato?"

"With these eyes? Yes, I will," his purple eyes flashed.

I snorted, "you look half dead right now. And you're supposed to be an Uzumaki. You won't last another decade, less if you spend your nights with this beautiful woman by your side," I chuckled, "I'm guessing the reason you look like that is because she drys you up every night in bed eh?"

"P-pervert!" Konan growled, her cheeks blushing red, in a similar manner to Nagato's.

"I-I will survive! If I have too, then I can do it!" Nagato continued, ignoring my comment about his sex life.

I sighed, "Nagato, you know that it won't last. What's the plan then? Give everything you have, punishing the world by forming the juubi and then what? Do it over and over again? No. You aren't treating the diseased flesh, you are just cutting it out, and hoping you got it all so that it won't regrow. But it always will, and it will always come back more violent than the last time."

"H-how do you know about the juubi?!" Nagato asked, growing paler, "who told you?!"

I shrugged, "I know a lot of things...like the fact that you both were disciples of Jiraiya himself, that you made Akatsuki as a group of freedom fighters, not hired guns. That the dream you carry one...isn't your own. But of your friend's, Yahiko...and I know deep inside...you don't actually believe that pain will bring anyone together."

"Yes I do! What do you know of pain?! What do you know of loss?! You were an orphan yes, but you have never lost anything! You don't-"

Slap!

I hit him, hard, nothing with chakra, but still, my STR level was at 235, I didn't even use Wonder Woman's strength, however it still wasn't anything to scoff at. I think I saw a tooth flying loose as his cheek slowly began to turn purple.

"So what?" I asked him, "is it that only people with a fucked up past has a right to make the future a better place? Hm? Does that mean nobody with a tragic origin story can try and make the world better? Does that mean no matter how much good I do, just because I don't fucking understand, it makes it all worthless?"

Nagato narrowed his eyes, "what do you know?"

I reached up to my headband and untied it revealing my bare forehead to them both. Slowly my third eye opened up, revealing itself to them, causing them to stiffen a gasp at the sight of the red rinnegan.

"I know exactly what you are capable off Nagato," I spoke, looking right at him with all three eyes, "I know, but case I am capable of the very same. I know that if you want to unite the world through pain, you don't need the jubi to do it, you can just kill everyone right now with your powers. Just pop into one village after another and kill everyone there.

"Then the remaining ninjas will band together and fight you. People would be united through pain, just like you wanted. You can do that, though you might die, but then again, you have always been willing to do that. So...why didn't you Nagato?"

"I...it wouldn't be effective."

"Bull shit it won't be effective!" I snarled, "I pretended to kill Yagura, the pirayeh of Kiri, and that brought everyone in that country together. You mean to tell me you honestly don't' think that can happen again? Huh? Are you really that stupid?"

"Their pain...it won't be enough," Nagato argued back.

"It will never be enough," I shot back, "do you know why? Because pain is never the answer. Because love, is a much more powerful tool than fear and hate will ever be. If you want proof, just look at the woman to your left."

Nagato turned to Konan, "Konan and I are united by pain."

"A pain you felt decades ago. Time heals all wounds. Can you honestly tell me Konan, that you're here with Nagato because of that pain?"

She looked at me with steel in her eyes and nodded, "yes I can."

I sighed, "you kunoichis are always such great liars. Very well, I suppose there is one way to get the truth out of you," I charged chakra into my third eye, activating it's abilities, "Naraka path."

 **-5,000 CP!**

There was a tiny burst of fire behind me as the Statue of the King of Hell came bursting out of the ground. Konan blinked in questioning while Nagato gasped.

"I-it's real, you really do have the Rinnegan as well," he gasped.

I raised an eyebrow, "I see, so a rinnegan can see the statue, even if I'm not using it to revive people. Interesting," I noted as usually the King of Hell head was invisible for everyone except me.

I then turned to Konan. I grabbed her by the neck and picked her up, she kicked and coughed, but I didn't let her go, "now then. Let's try this again," her mouth was forced open as her tongue came flying out like a giant pink mass. The King of Hell opened his mouth as a thin purple arm shot out, grabbing Konan's tongue.

"Now I'm sure you have seen Nagato do this a thousand times to other people," I spoke as Konan's eyes widened in horror, "so you know what will happen if you lie."

"No! Don't'!" Nagato cried out.

"So tell me Konan. Are you with Nagato still because of your shared pain...or is it because you love him...like a friend, or as a lover?" I added the last part to give her some wiggle room.

Konan looked at me in hate before looking at Nagato's stunned form. He looked regretful, but there was a part of him that wanted to know. And Konan knew she couldn't lie.

"I-I love him," she spoke, her voice muffled from the extracted toune, "I love him with all my heart and I can't stand to see him become a martyr!"

"That's enough," I ordered the King of Hell to release Konan as I dropped her down, banishing the summon back to wherever ti came from.

Konan coughed her throat sore, an after effect of the jutsu. I turned to Nagato, his eyes wide in shock, "how can you believe pain is the answer...when both your friends follow the path of love? Yahiko wanted to make friends out of enemies...and Konan loves you more than the pain she feels in her heart. So tell me Nagato...do you really still think pain is what will bring true peace to the world?"

Nagato looked to Konan, "Konan...but what about Yahiko?"

"Yahiko...he will always be in my heart, always," she looked away, tears welling up in her eyes, "but you're still here. It was you, not him that brought peace to this land. You're my friend and...i don't know, one day, I began to see you more than just a friend….I still love him...but I love you too Nagato."

Nagato turned to me now, "how did you know?"

I shrugged, "a beautiful babe like that with an anorexic dude like you? Either you must have a huge cock or she's crazy. Crazy in love," I snorted.

"He really does remind me on Jiraya sensei," Nagato said in a deadpan tone.

"He's worse," Konan replied with a snarl, "he's so much worse."

"Oh, you're making me blush," I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head. I looked down at Nagato and sighed, "so...what do you think about my answer Nagato? Is it better than yours?"

"I...I don't know," he replied.

"Well, then how about a test?" I suggested.

"What kind of test?" Nagato asked.

"The original owners of these eyes used to travel all over the Elemental continents and help people," I told the man as I released the seals around them both, "maybe you two should go on a honeymoon around the country...find those who require help and help them. Put these fucking crazy plans on hold for a while," I used chakra threads to grab their Akatsuki rings form their hands, "and if after a year, you still believe the juubi is the best way to go, come to me and we can fight over ownership of these rings. For if you really wish to try and destroy the world, I will be the first person you need to kill."

"So you wish to bargain for a year?" Nagato asked with a raised eyebrow as Konan immediately came to his side and picked him up, his anorexic body hanging off her thin frame easily, "a year where I go around helping people? Spreading love?"

"You got it," I nodded before grinning, "and hopefully you two will fuck and by the time a years up you both are too preoccupied with each other to notice the rest of the world around you," I opened my inventory and tossed both rings inside.

"I see…." Nagato coughed into his hand while Konan tried her best to keep the blush off her face, "and if I deny your request?"

I created a shadow clone and dispelled him. Immediately there was a loud bang as a flash of fire came crashing through the roof, blowing apart the rest of the tower's top revealing my real life clone and Hinnomaki above, with a rasen Nova Blast in the clones hands. I saw his eyes, no sign of Shisui's eye, good, that must mean it was effective.

"That blast has enough power to wipe out a village," I told Nagato, "without your chakra, your eyes are useless. I'll make sure to end you...so I don't really think it's in your best interests to reject the offer."

Nagato snorted, "I see, so you were thinking several moves ahead of me...impressive Yami Uchiha."

I sighed, "don't call me that! I'm not a fucking Uchiha! I'm just Yami! Okay?! Yami! Now get your ass out of this god forsaken village and live a little! And I swear to god if I don't hear news of a beautiful blue haired angel and her anorexic ginger boy toy traveling the world, performing miracles, I'll fucking lose my shit!"

"Very well then, it would seem I have no choice," Nagato narrowed his eyes, "I'll see if your...method will work...though I doubt it will."

"Time will be the judge of that," I snorted, "now, before you go tell me, where is Madara?"

"Why would I give up my ally?" Nagato asked, "I may have chosen to go on this journey, but I am still in his debt."

I sighed, "fine...but when he eventually tracks you down and tries to kill you for deserting him and his plans, could you pass on one message for him from me?"

"What is the message?" the Uzumaki asked.

I smiled, "Rin would be so disappointed in him."

Nagato nodded, "I will tell him that, do not worry."

"Thanks," I then vanished in a streak of lightning , appearing on Moltres' back, "see you both later! Don't worry about the chakra block! It'll dissolve in an hours time! Until then, I suggest you two start packing!"

Moltres took off, leaving the village, Konan tried sending a paper plane to spy on us, but my clone, who was still in sage mode, managed to discover it immediately and destroyed it. I then took out Shisui's eye and sealed it away once more, putting it into my inventory before reverting the clone back into wood and absorbed him into myself.

It would take a year before Nagato and Konan realised I had already won. It was a cheap trick using the Kotoamatsukami on him, but it was worth it. Yes, I could just kill them and be done with it. But I liked him, he wasn't evil...he was kind of like Obito himself, a lost man who was taken advantage off by Madara...damn, looks like all the blame is coming on Madara huh?

Unfortunately I could only use it on one person. Konan would be a los string, but at least she's too loyal to Nagato to even questions his orders, especially if it meant allowing them to be together, for real.

Anyway, it's time to head home...finally.

 **That night:**

I managed to catch up with my allies soon enough thanks to Hinokami speed. They were understandably pissed at my actions, but I just repeated the same thing, 'it had to be done'.

We all came into another village that night, renting two rooms to sleep in. I shred mine with Anko and Turtle, though in the middle of the night I snuck out into the woods, traveling far far away.

Once I was truly alone and used a summoning jutsu and summoned all three dead hokages to my side, each once again pouring out ash every time they were summoned.

"Have you managed to defeat Pain?" Tobirama asked.

I shook my head, "no. I had to secretly use Shisui's eyes to make him see the best in the world instead. We won't be seeing him on with the Akatsuki ever again."

"DO you think that it will really work?" Minato asked.

I shrugged, "I may have not had to test it, but I'm confident that it did work."

Hashirama patted my back, "don't worry. If you believe it's possible, then it might just be so. If this man really is as dedicated to peace as you say you are, then he won't turn away such a task. He would feel obligated to try everything path available to him...or be forced into it by the Kotoamatsukami."

"You know, you really aren't making a good case for being an irresponsible person Yami," Minato chuckled.

I groaned, "I told you Minato, I already have one voice inside my head Minato, I don't need two."

"You could just drown him out," Minato suggested.

"Now that would just be rude," I snorted.

"What is going on here?" Tobirama asked, "what are you both discussing?"

"Minato wishes to give me his Yin half of the nine tails chakra," I informed him with a sigh.

"It's for the best," Minato nodded, "I am nothing but a corpse, Yami will need the power of the kyubi if he wishes to try and take on people like the Akatsuki. And to be honest...he's far more powerful than I will ever be."

"Ah, if you didn't notice I just took on Pain single handedly and walked away. I don't need the power boost."

"Do you really believe you can just talk your way out of fighting Madara?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If it's any worth," Hashirama began with a bright smile, "you would be an amazing jinchuriki Yami. I have never seen someone as true as you."

"There are parts of me that aren't like that Hashirama," I snorted, "dark depraved parts that want to kill and hurt...if I take on something like the kyuubi, I fear that just might enough to break me...I'm not sure I can handle it."

"You are our disciple," Tobirama snorted, "trust me when I say this. You are more than worthy of the kyuubi."

I sighed, "you know...we should probably ask what he thinks."

Minato blinked, "excuse me?"

"The fox," I pointed at Minato, "what does he think of all this?"

Minato closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more, "he's not really saying much...but I'm guessing anything is better than being in a rotting body," Minato chuckled.

"So...what do you say Yami?" Hashirama asked.

I rubbed my eyes, "I so know I'm going to regret this but...fine. What the hell. At least now if the Akatsuki is coming for the biju they'll have to go through me as well. But," I grinned, "if I'm making this sacrifice...I want something from you."

Tobirama raised an eyebrow, "you want a bribe?"

I nodded, "exactly!"

"What is it?" Hashirama asked curiously.

I pointed at Minato, "you are coming back with me to Konoha! And I mean in a real body!"

"What do you mean?" Minato asked curiously.

"I mean, I have a rinnegan, control over the Outer path, and you have a body. So...let's make you a real body. Hashirama and Tobirama are well past their time. But you aren't Minato. You owe Naruto a father, and you have a chance to do just that."

"B-but you'll die if you use the Outer path!" Minato argued.

I shrugged, "I can just make a wood clone alive and have him do it for me. So? What do you say Minato? You in, or out?"

The Fourth turned to his fellow Hokages and gulped. They both nodded with a smile causing Minato to sigh. "Well… if it means seeing my son...how can I say no?"

I grinned, "perfect! Now, first things first, put the kyuubi in me, then we can work on bringing you back to life."

The process was a long one. Minato and Tobirama worked in conjecture to create the seal that would store Kurama inside of me. It was the eight element seal, the same one Minato used on Naruto.

By four in the morning, we were ready. Hashirama used wood restraints to keep me held down while Tobirama monitored my chakra levels. Minato stood over me, reading the kyuubi for transfer, when he began, it felt like lava entering my navel. Or it did at first before Gamer's body kicked in and killed all the pain.

After twenty minutes, it was over.

Ping!

 **You have acquired the Kyuubi (Yin half)!**

Ping!

 **You have obtained a new perk!**

 **Jinchuriki- +100 CP every time you level up!**

Ping!

 **You have gained a companion in the form of Kurama!**

Ping!

 **Bonus- 20% to chakra regeneration.**

Ping!

 **Bonus- 20% to health regeneration.**

I sighed as I felt my chakra coil around the seal, slowly fusing into a new power source along with my own core. I activated my eyes and looked down at the seal, my chakra paths were teaming with a foreign chakra, I could feel Kurama's might inside myself.

"How do I talk to him?" I asked.

"Meditate,"Tobirama explained as he vanished in a poff of smoke, asshole.

Hashirama chuckled, "don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine," he then vanished as well.

"When...when you wish to revive me, please, just summon me," Minato then turned away and vanished as well, I'm guessing he had a lot on his mind, especially since I basically offered to revive him.

But, they were right, it's time to focus on the fox inside my gut...damn it, I just realised I'm going to have to become friends with Kurama. Ain't that a pain in the ass.

* * *

 **The ending won't be some big show down, ninjas think and fight, and win without the enemy even knowing. That's why I didn't do some big climatic battle with Pain, it's not smart at all.**

 **Anyway, one more chapter left. I hope you're all excited, because I sure am!**


	25. The End- 2

I opened my eyes and found myself standing in a city. And not the kind that I found in the Elemental Nations. It was the kind I found back in my world...or I think, damn my memory. It was a western world, it reminded me of New York with it's closed off streets. But, there was one difference, the streets were empty.

I felt around and immediately I sensed my chakra. I looked around, the buildings around me began to light up, rows of light turned on inside each building. I see, so each building here represented a chakra channel of my bodies. Impressive.

I walked forward, feeling around for Kurama's chakra. As far as mindscapes went, mine was a lot nicer than Naruto's. I walked through the streets, I found that all the streets were moving in a spiral motion, moving towards the middle of the town. And in the middle of the city was a giant park with a mountain in the middle.

I went into the park, the walls of the park were made of barbed wires and deadly looking spears. Inside were trees so large and thick it reminded me of a still growing redwin tree. Their roots so strong it began growing out of the park and into the city, feeding chakra into my channels. Hm, I see, these trees represented my senjutsu chakra.

As I walked towards the center I noticed several statues along the way. One was of a dragon, a blue dragon that was on fire. Then came a a status of Articuno with ice cicles rolling off it's form.

Each of these statues represented a chakra nature inside of me. There was a Bulbasaur for Wood Release, a Charizard for Fire Release, a Blastoise for Water Release, a Pikachu for Electric release and a Pidgeot for Wind Release.

Slowly through, the trees in the park died as away as I approached the giant mountain. It looked like the mountain and come exploding out of the ground, like it had just recently formed as there was yet to be any vegetation to grow over it.

There were steps leading higher into the mountain, I climbed them quickly, they were short and uneven, and eventually took me to the middle of the mountain where I came before an entrance to a cave the size of a church, so one can only compare how gigantic the mountain was in relative size.

The entrance wasn't open however, as with Naruto there was a giant gat present before me with a seal paper before me. I looked into the cave, I felt Kurama's chakra inside. He was awake.

"You don't have to pretend to be asleep," I told him with a smile, "I just want to talk."

" **I have nothing to say to you...ninja,** " he growled as suddenly two large red eyes looked up at me.

I peered inside and blinked in surprise. The fox was looking up at me? Ah, I see. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave and I noticed Kurama's body wasn't free, it was pinned down under the rocks inside the cave, it was like the entire inside of the mountain had collapsed down on his body. Damn Mnato, you weren't kidding around were you?

 **Kurama, Nine tailed fox**

 **Lv- Undefined**

 **REP- -100**

I sighed, "I am sorry that Minato did this to you...tell me, what's your name?"

Kurama's eyes widened, " **you don't have the right to know my name!** "

I chuckled, "touchy huh?" I sat down before him and looked down, "alright, that's understandable, you hate humans and don't trust them. But I refuse to call you nine tails or fox, so give me something to work with here."

" **Bite me,** " he huffed, sending a blast of wind at my face.

I grumbled, "fine, I hereby dub you...Mr. Fluffy!"

" **W-what?!** " Kurama cried in shock.

I threw my head back and laughed, "it's perfect isn't it?! What's the matter Mr. Fluffy? Don't you like the nickname?"

" **I am the greatest of all bijuu! I am the nine tailed fox! I am not a common pet!** " he growled as he leaked out killing intent that didn't even manage to faze me. Thank you Gamer's mind.

I snorted, "and yet you act like a child, upset at everyone for the crimes of one person," he snorted and closed his eyes, looking away.

I sighed, "look...Foxy...I know you want to be free...and I honestly didn't want to be your jailer. But...there's a bad guy coming for you...for all your brothers and sisters. And if you don't help me stop them...they'll manage to destroy the world that the sage of six paths created."

" **And why should I care?** " he huffed, " **you humans are all the same, you just wish to use us as weapons.** "

I grumbled, "I'm trying to ask for your help! Not use you! There's a difference!"

" **So what? You want my chakra to kill other humans? And then do what? Gain power? Gain glory? What-** "

"-Enough!" I released my killing intent, hitting the fox hard enough to make him flinch for a second before I activated my sharingan, making him gasp, "you know what these eyes can do yes? You know what they are capable off...especially to a bijuu."

I then formed the dog seal causing the forest around me to grow larger and larger as a large vine crept towards the cage's bars and into Kurama's seal, "and you know what Wood Release can do to you...don't you?"

Kurama growled, " **you bastard, you're one of those cursed Uchiha!** "

"Oh no Kurama," I sat up, removing the headband around my forehead revealing my rinnegan, "I am so much more than that."

" **H-how? How did you get that eye?! How do you know my name?!** "

"Simple," I release my chakra, "because I am not just another human. I know things about you that you have never told anyone...I know you weren't meant to destroy humanity, but guide it. I know you and your siblings aren't monsters or tools, but you were victims of circumstances.

"I can control you if I wish," I flare my wood release chakra, "I can do it easily. Make you a slave to these eyes...and if I really want, make you a slave to me. But...I know...that deep down inside...you are not a monster...you are not the juubi, you are Kurama the nine tailed fox. And..." I dropped my chakra and deactivated my eyes, all of them, "but, I don't want a slave...I want a partner."

Kurama looked at me, for a moment I thought he would agree. But instead, he just turned away and scoffed, closing his eyes, leaving me in silence.

 **In the Real World:**

I opened my eyes and sighed, "fuck."

"No luck?" my clone asked as he stood over Minato, slowly scanning his body with our cellular powers.

"No," I grumbled as I stood up and cracked my neck, "I don't want to talk about it...are we ready to begin?"

The clone nodded, "we are. Minato?"

The Fourth nodded, "do it."

"Right," my clone flared his chakra as he began to gather an obscene amount into himself, going so far as to enter sage mode to do it. It took him ten minutes, but he managed to achieve it in the end.

He slapped his palms together, "Samsara of Heavenly Life!" Immediately every single ounce of chakra the clone had came pouring out as it latched onto Minato's body. Immediately the clone's hair turned white and his muscles began to deteriorate at a rapid rate.

I immediately ran to his side and grabbed him, but he was dead by the time he hit my arms. And in exchange a fully formed Minato Namikaze stood before me, no longer covered with ash, but real flesh and skin.

"I-I am alive," Minato gasped.

I sighed as I light my clone body on fire, burning everything into ash. I turned to Minato and nodded, "stay here...when the time is right, I'll summon you."

Minato nodded, "right!" his smile was so wide and bright, I felt myself copying it, "I can't wait to see Naruto again! Oh how he must have grown! He...he must have a lot of questions."

"You can spend this time thinking upon how you answer them," I replied, "remember, we're keeping the Rinnegan a secret, so just tell them Nagato revived you or something."

"Right...I'll think of something."

And with that I left, taking off to return to my team.

 **Some hours later:**

It took some walking, but soon, the gate of Konoha were visible off the in distance they were standing wide open before me, welcoming and grand in every way possible. And now, after two long years, I was finally coming back home.

I grinned, "come on you slow pocks! I ain't seen this place in so long!" I charged forward.

"Hey! Hold up!" Anko cried out.

Puma sighed, "forget it, you know how he is, he'll never change."

I ran past the gate guards, who spared a glance at me before turning to my allies and requested the proper documents form them. Sesh! Security is really lax around here huh?

I leaped up and landed on top of a light post, looking out at the village before me. I took a deep breath and let it out, the buildings, the people, nothing had changed. Not even the mountain! Since Hiruzen didn't die, he was still the Third and Tsunade didn't come to become the Fifth. Thank God.

"Oye! Shit fucker!" I turned down to see Tayuya and the rest waiting for me, "get down from there!"

I chuckled, "right!" I leaped and dropped straight down, "sorry about that. I haven't seen home in so long!"

"It's understandable," Turtle nodded, "I'm not looking forward to my reunion though."

I smiled patting his shoulder, "we're in this together Turtle, don't worry, if they try to get violent, I'll keep them back."

Turtle, "thank you Yami, I appreciate that."

"Wait a minute," Karin spoke up, "why do they keep calling you Yami? Isn't your name Light?"

I chuckled, "remember, I told you it was just a codename for this mission. My real name is Yami, which I suppose there's no harm in letting you know now," I replied removing my oni mask as well as my face mask, "damn this thing was hot! Glad I don't ever have to use it again any time soon!"

"GWAH!" Karin cried out as her eyes immediately glazed over, her jaw unhinging.

"What the matter?" Tayuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"H-hot! He's so hot!" Karin cried out, "why didn't you tell me he was such a hunk?!"

Tayuya snorted, "why would I? That would just create more trouble for me."

"What?! There's no way I'm letting someone like you anywhere near that beautiful man!" Karin declared.

"You think you can step up bitch?" Tayuya asked in a growl.

"Hell yeah I can!"

I chuckled nervously, "come on guys, isn't this going a bit far? I know I'm good looking and all but-"

"-You aren't just good looking baby," Karin said in a sultry voice as almost immediately she appeared next to me, rubbing her shoulder against my side, "you're also so hot!"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Anko snorted.

"Shut up cradle robber!" Tayuya cried out.

"Bite me!" Anko cried back, "both you redheads are nothing more than a pain in my ass!"

"Hey! That flute bitch ain't a Uzumaki! She doesn't have the fucking hair!"

"You have a problem with me bitch?!"

"And what if I do?!"

I facepalmed myself and grumbled, "home sweet home."

"Big bro?" a familiar voice asked.

Immediately a smile came on my face as the three women stopped fighting to notice the people staring at us now.

I turned and there they were, the three people I was looking forward to see the most. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, team 7 had gathered together it seems, and right behind them was Kakashi guiding the Hokage himself to great us.

I grinned, "hello little brother! You sure-"

"-You're back!" he yelled as he tackled into me, his head reaching my shoulders, damn, guess things really have changed.

I chuckled, "I missed you too Naruto," I pulled him away and examined him, he now wore the orange and black track suit he was seen throughout the rest of the show. Only now he also had a chunin vest over his track, making him seem far more official.

 **Naruto Uzumaki, Chunin**

 **Lv- 68**

 **REP- 100**

I chuckled, "damn little brother, you've grown," I said as I ruffled his head.

"Hehe yeah! But not as much as you Yami!" Naruto gasped as he looked up, "you're nearly as tall as the pervy sage!"

I laughed, "damn straight!" I then turned to Sasuke and Sakura, who had also grown.

Sakura wore the same clothes as in shippuden, except she also wore a chunin vest while Sasuke wore the same clothes as every chunin did, except he had a katana hanging off his side.

 **Sakura Hanaro, Medical prodigy**

 **Lv- 59**

 **REP- 92**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, The Last Uchiha**

 **Lv- 72**

 **REP- 95**

I smiled, "damn Sasuke, Sakura, you both got tough. Especially you Sasuke, you could give most jonin a run for their money."

Sasuke huffed, "of course, you didn't think we would just sit here and wait did you?"

I smirked, "of course not," I turned to the Hokage and Kakashi, "it's nice to see you both as well."

Kakashi waved, putting his book away, "yo. How're things?"

"I'm glad to see you are back safe Yami," the Hokage smiled before turning to my companions and blinked, "I see you have returned with more people that you left with."

I nodded, "this is Tayuya, she was one of Orochimaru's ninjas, she didn't much like him," said girl snorted, "and the other one is Karin Uzumaki," I smiled as Naruto immediately reacted.

"Eh?! Another Uzumaki?! That's awesome!" Naruto cried out as he approached the girl, "wow! Grandma Misu is going to be so happy about this! She always complained how I wasn't a real Uzumaki because of my hair! She's going to be so proud!"

Karin blinked, "y-you're an Uzumaki as well?"

Naruto nodded furiously, "hell yeah I am! The names Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"

"K-Karin," the girl replied shyly before looking at me for help.

I chuckled and grabbed Naruto, throwing my around his shoulders, "alright Naruto, that's enough. Give the girl some space, or am I to believe you and Sakura are no longer smooching booties?"

"Hey! Don't bring Sakura into this! She's so scary Yami! She's probably stronger than you now!" Naruto screamed as he nervously turned around to see Sakura twitching her eyebrows, he gulped loudly, giving out a nervous chuckle, "not that I mind sweetie, in fact-"

"-Naruto," Sakura glared, "shush."

"Yes ma'am!"

I laughed, "looks like the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha has been chained down! So when's the wedding you two? And can I be the best man?"

"W-wedding?!" Sakura blushed as she immediately began to daydream. There we go, no more angry Sakura.

"Here's a tip Naruto," I leaned in and whispered, "is she ever gets mad at you, just mention weddings and kids. That's the simplest way to distract a chick."

"That is not true at all," Puma scoffed.

I blinked, "okay, maybe not for all women."

"Yami," Sasuke spoke up, his eyes flashing determination, "fight me. I want to see how powerful you are."

I grinned, "I thought you would never ask."

"Hey! That's not fair! I want to fight Yami too!" Naruto cried out, "I've been training just as hard as Sasuke! Believe it!"

I grinned, "alright then, why don't I fight the both of you at the same time then?"

"Hey! What about me?!" Sakura said as she snapped out of her day dream, "I've been training too you know!"

I blinked, "I didn't realise you wanted to kick my ass too Sakura."

"Not really, but we're a team," Sakura said grabbing each one of the boy's arms, "and we fight together."

Sasuke didn't object as he simply nodded. Wow, what a twist, Sasuke Uchiha willing to fight together instead of alone, now this is a middle finger to canon.

I grinned, "alright then, it's settled, in three days, team 7 versu me," I chuckled, "and if I win, you're all paying for dinner! Not just for me, but my whole team! Wahaha!"

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat team 7!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Dinner!**

 **Failure:**

 **You pay for dinner**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

I pressed yes. "Bring it on Yami!" Naruto cried out, "I'll show you! I'll kick your butt and then I'll be one more step closer to being Hokage!"

"Well, while this is all well and good, I believe Yami has other responsibilities first," Hiruzen stepped in, "come, I need to be briefed on your mission."

"Yes lord Hokage," I nodded, waving to Naruto and Sasuke, "next time kiddos. Naruto, I'll meet you later, okay?"

"Right! Bye bro!" Naruto smiled as my team and I followed the Hokage and Kakashi to the tower where we headed straight for the Hokage's office.

"Now then," the Hokage's face turned serious, "report."

 **Half an hour later:**

"And this is the last of my weekly written report I had made for you on the trip," I placed fifty scrolls on his table, "enjoy."

Hiruzen flinched, "I feel like you made them purposefully long just to spite me."

I gave him a fake sweet smile, "now why would I do that?"

Hiruzen sighed, "fine, whatever," he turned to Tayuya, "you," the girl flinched, she stepped forward, her back straight and her heart rate slowly increasing, she was scared, and with good reason.

"Tell me, why did you not join the newly formed Oto?" Hiruzen asked, "you are skilled enough to be a jonin of that village, and I'm assuming your skills only grew with the time you spent with Yami and his team."

"I..I owed him my loyalty," Tayuya said looking at me, "he saved me. Not just from Orochimaru's stupid curse seal but also...from the life I would have lead as a ninja. I didn't actually want to become a ninja, but I was an orphan and I needed to protect myself. My skills with genjutsu caught Orochimaru's attention and...well, like I said, I didn't chose this life.

"I thought I would have to spend it killing and murdering innocent people. I managed my future as a nameless soldier, dead for some stupid client I hate. But when I met Yami...he should me that a ninja doesn't have to be a killer alone."

Hiruzen smiled and nodded, "yes, Yami does tend to have that effect on people," he turned to Karin, "another Uzumaki I see. And judge by your headband, I see you were from Kusa, yes?"

"Y-yes," Karin nodded, "I was."

"Then why did you come with Yami?"

"Because...because I never belonged," Karin said softly, "I was always an outsider there...I was hoping if I left, I could find people who were similar to me...when Yami told me he knew two other Uzumakis in Konoha, I knew I had to come here."

"Hm, reasonable," Hiruzen nodded, "if you're sure, then we would be happy to have another Uzumaki join our ranks. Tell me, what was your rank in Kusa?"

"I was a chunin," Karin replied.

"Very well, I'll have someone test the both of your skills and determine where best to put you," Hiruzen said puffing his pipe.

"You mean I can stay?!" Karin asked in awe.

The Hokage smiled and nodded, "of course. I owe you that much, after all, the Uzumakis and the Senju clan were close, very close. Whether or not you were born here, you are one of us, an Uzumaki will always have a home here, Konoha takes care of her own. You have nothing worry, if Yami vouches for you, then I see no reason to doubt him."

"Fuck yes!" Tayuya screamed, "I thought you might actually fucking say no! Ha! Thank God!"

Hiruzen chuckled, "is she always this hyper?"

I groaned, "yes. You would think that wasn't possible, but it is."

"Very," Hiruzen sighed as he rolled up the original mission scroll for the Oto mission, "you all completed the mission to the letter. I received a message from the new Otokage just a day ago requesting an alliance. A Kaguya, very interesting choice Yami."

I shrugged, "he's the black sheep of the clan. A very quiet and thoughtful person. Reminded me a bit of Itachi actually. And he was also trustworthy, a natural leader if I ever saw one."

"Hm, I'll trust your judgement on this," Hiruzen nodded, "this mission has been successfully completed. Congratulations all, you did a fine job. I'll wire the payment for this mission to you all, and for Karin and Tayuya, this will serve to pay any and all processing fees we have to do, including housing and such."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Save Oto!**

 **Number of Orochimaru's bases destroyed: 165/165**

 **Rewards:**

 **1,000,000 EXP**

 **5 million Ryo**

 **+60 REP scroll**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Yami, Vanquisher of Orochimaru**

 **Level- 100 (205,300/850,000)**

 **HP- 85,500/84,500 (+20) (+20% regeneration = 76% per minute)**

 **SP- 35,350/35,350**

 **CP- 102,650/102,650 (+20% regeneration= 185% every 30 seconds)**

 **CONTROL- 100%**

 **FIRE- 100% WIND- 100% LIGHTNING- 100% WATER- 100% EARTH- 100%**

 **SCORCH- 100% SWIFT- 100% WOOD- 100% LAVA- 100% BOIL- 100% MAGNET- 100%**

 **ICE- 100% STORM- 100% PLASMA- 100% EXPLOSION- 100%**

 **POWER- 100% LIFE- 100% DUST- 100% GRAVITY- 100% FORCE- 100%**

 **YING- 100% YANG- 100% YING-YANG- 100%**

 **SENJUTSU- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- 230 (+5)**

 **VIT- 180**

 **DEX- 190**

 **INT- 120 (+2)**

 **CHA- 400**

 **CC- 250**

 **LUC- 103 (+5)**

 **Points- 10**

 **Perk Points- 27**

Ping!

 **You have reached 10 level checkpoint! Hero maker perk activates!**

Ping!

 **You have gained a new perk!**

 **Flight- You have the ability to levitate yourself telekinetically. Cost- 50 SP per second**

My eyes winded at that, it was the second coolest perk I ever got from Hero maker. The first being able to breath underwater, then X ray vision, Wonder woman's strength, Heat vision and then lighting rod, which was one of Flash's abilities;

 **Lightning rod- gain +20 HP from evey 50 DMG from any lightning based attack done on your person.**

That was extremely useful to defend against lightning based attacks, but honestly nothing else. So yes, by default, flight was the best perk I got.

The +60 REP scroll I gained would also be useful to gain control over Kurama, it was much better than using Kotoamatsukami on the poor thing.

"Now, Anko, why don't you and Holo show our to new ninjas around?" Hiruzen said with a very deceptive grandfatherly smile.

"Yes lord Hokage," Anko nodded, both her and Holo knew this wasn't a request but an order.

"Come on you two," Holo smiled waving them over, "we'll show you around. We have some great restaurants!"

"But-" Karin turned to me, she looked worried, worried for me.

I chuckled, "relax Karin, I'm not in trouble. Besides, it's not like the old man here can force me to do anything, I'm way too cool for that," I snorted.

Hiruzen's eyebrow twitched, "arrogant brat."

Karin looked worried still, but Tayuya grabbed her and the four women left, leaving me and Turtle with the Hokage.

"Eagle," Hiruzen spoke, immediately Eagle, the one I worked with all those years ago, appeared next to us, "take Turtle to his room, we will talk later Turtle, first I have to speak with my rebellious ninja."

Turtle chuckled, "good luck."

"There's no need for that, I'm not that scary," Hiruzen chuckled.

"I was actually talking to you lord Hokage," Turtle snorted before vanishing with Eagle.

Immediately Hiruzen's face turned serious, he made a hand seal as immediately all the hidden ANBU agents in his room left, leaving us truly alone. "You were supposed to arrive three days ago. What happened?"

I sighed, of course, Kimimaro's letter would have mentioned we left to Kusa and that we would arrive soon. He probably calculated the fact that I took a detour to Ame because of the extra time I took.

"It's because of the Akatsuki," I replied, immediately gaining his attention.

"What about them?" Hiruzen asked, his attention now fully on me.

"They tried coming for the Sanbi," I responded.

"Yes, I heard about the battle outside Ta where a lake suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Kisame I assume?"

I nodded, "he wanted revenge for cutting his arm, stealing his blade and blinding him."

"I see...and I'm guessing from the fact that you're alive that he is dead?"

"It wasn't easy, but yes, he's gone," I nodded, not wanting to say how utterly easy it was. Didn't want to reveal my true power. I loved the fact that people still underestimated me.

"I see...and then what happened?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I learnt what really happened to Itachi Uchiha...how you ordered him to kill the clan."

Hiruzen's eyes went wide, "Yami...how did you-"

"-Danzo told me," I narrowed my eyes at Hiruzen, "all those years ago when he asked me to betray you. He told me the truth, in order to convince me that you kept secrets from me. And after I talked to Itachi, he confirmed it."

"Yami...let me-"

"-Save it Hiruzen," I glared at the man with hate, "I've heard enough. I understand why you had to do it, but I'm disappointed in you, so very much. There must always be a way, especially when it concerns our people. And quite frankly, I'm in no mood to listen to your excuses right now."

"I see….well, then let me just say this...I am truly sorry for what we had to do...will you tell Sasuke?"

"Itachi asked me not too. He wanted to explain it himself...and I agreed. Don't worry, you're fuck ups won't be revealed today Hiruzen, and not by me."

The Hokage aged rapidly before my eyes, "there are many regrets a man such as I was Yami. And trust me when I say the murder of your clan is one of them."

"I'm not an Uchiha old man," I rolled my eyes, "I may have the damn eyes, but I'm not an Uchiha."

"Yes, I apologize, I forgot," Hiruzen smiled, "so...where does that put us?"

"Is that your subtle way of asking me if I'm planning on going rouge?"

"Yes."

"Naruto is my brother, Sasuke is my cousin. Sakura is my little sister, Kakashi is an annoying older brother, Zumo is my first rival, China is my first fan girl and Ko sensei was my teacher. Konoha is my home, I won't ever betray it...unless it becomes something unrecognizable to the original village Hashirama built."

Hiruzen nodded, "that is fair enough Yami. Now, what did you find out?"

"A lot," I sighed as I rolled my shoulders, "Madara Uchiha is still alive, he's the reason the kyuubi attacked all those years ago."

Hiruzen's eyes widened, "w-what?!"

"I don't know if it's the real Madara, but he's an Uchiha and is powerful enough to control the Kyuubi and fight Minato himself," I sighed, "and he's very much alive."

"Have you seen him?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, but I found out about him from the leader of the Akatsuki, Pain, a man with the Rinnegan."

Hiruzen looked at me for a moment before he sighed. He then bent over and opened a secret compartment under his desk and took out a sake bottle. He then popped it open and drank from it directly, gulping the liquid down before slamming the half empty bottle onto the table.

"What else?" he growled, wiping away the little liquid that slipped out of his mouth.

"They are planning on gathering all the bijuu in order to fuse them together to form the ten tails, a monster so powerful only Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths himself could defeat it, and too only with the help of his brother."

This time he finished the bottle.

Hiruzen then took out his pipe and put in a large amount of tobacco into it, "what else?"

"I managed to convince Pain to stop the plan, I bought us a year where he will try and figure out a better way to bring peace to the world."

"Peace?"

"He believes the only way the world can come together is by a mutual understanding of pain, hence his moniker."

"Every Time it's something new," Hiruzen grumbled as he smoked from his pipe, "every damn time. I'm getting too old for this shit. Won't you please consider taking this damn hat Yami?"

I snorted, "neah. Naruto wouldn't like that, plus it sounds way too boring a job. So no thanks!"

"Fine...so what then?"

"Then...nothing. I learnt that the Akatsuki might begin trying to gather all the biju soon. They may have lost their leader, but the true master mind, this man calling himself Madara, will carry out the plan. They will be going after the one tails first, and then onwards until nine."

"Fuck," Hiruzen spat, "I really am getting too old."

My smile was infectious, "you know...I have the perfect candidate for the hat, if you're so keen on getting rid of it."

Hiruzen blinked, "really? Who?"

I smiled, "before that, I need you to do me a favour. Summon Naruto, Kakashi and if he's here, Jiraiya, they would need to see this as well."

Hiruzen frowned, "Jiraiya is in Kumo right now, but the rest I can do," Hiruzen sent out a pulse of chakra bringing an ANBU back inside. He ordered Naruto and Kakashi brought to him immediately, the ANBU took off the moment the order was given.

"What is this about Yami? Who is this canedit?" Hiruzen asked.

"All in good time old man," I smiled, "although you might want to brace yourself, you might actually die from surprise at this point."

Hiruzen sighed rubbing his temples, "at this point, I'm willing to fully believe that."

I snorted, "right...anyway, what's new in the village? Naruto and his team has grown a lot since I last I saw them."

Hiruzen grew a proud smile, "yes, they sure have. Jiraiya took Naruto for a year long training trip, he tried to get Naruto to gain control over the Kyuubi, but sadly they didn't get far. Sakura was trained in the hospital to become a medic, and she adapted Tsunade's medical jutsus very well, including her amazing strength. I understand you have something to do with that yes?"

I shrugged, "I may have given her a few pointers," this was before the chunin exams began, I'm surprised she still kept on it.l

"Right, well, Sasuke was taken under Kakashi's wing and managed to become a jonin in the process. Oh, and speaking of which," he took out a piece of paper and tosses it to me.

I looked at it, it was an official document that graduated me to a full jonin. I whistled, "damn, not bad."

Ping!

 **You have gained a new title!**

 **Jonin- +40 REP from other Konoha ninjas**

I grinned, "nice! About time old man! I was thinking I was going to be stuck as a tokubetsu jonin forever!"

Hiruzen smiled, "now wouldn't that be a waste of talent. And I'm sure by now you have become mature enough to take on your own genin team." The last part was said in a very haunting voice, he took sick pleasure in reminding me off my new responsibilities.

I groaned, "damn you to hell you old fart."

"That's what you get for rejecting this hat brat."

"Hmph," I snorted, "whatever...but on a more serious note, I don't think that would be wise."

"Why so?"

"The Akatsuki are moving, and Madara probably heard what I did to Kisame and Pain. He'll be coming for me, if not outright labeling me a wanted target. Plus, there's a matter about the biju. We should prevent the Akatsuki from gaining them, or else who knows what the end result could be."

Hiruzen frowned, "I see. Very well, I'll send a team to Suna with a warning. If the Kazekage heads it or not is up to him. He's very dismissive when it comes to his son."

Oh, yeah, that's right. Gaara isn't the Kazekage, his father is still alive. "Send Naruto and his team," I suggested, "Naruto can get through to Rasa, and if there's another jinchuriki, no matter how untrained, the Akatsuki will think twice. And Sasuke's eyes will be helpful incase Shikaku ever tries to do something funny."

"Shikaku?" Hiruzen asked.

"The name of the one tails," I explained.

"Hm, I didn't realise they had names. Do you think the Kyuubi has one?"

I nodded, "he does. Probably."

" _ **Shut your mouth.**_ " Kurama's voice from inside me called out. Hm, a psychic link, how interesting.

" _Bite me Foxy,_ " I replied back, but got no response in return, " _oh, I didn't realise you were the shy type Kurama._ " But he didn't fall for my bait.

"I see, fine, your recommendation is sound. Although if you're going to act like the Hokage, you might as well take the damn hat while you're at it," Hiruzen smirked.

I chuckled, "trust me. The guy who I'm going to recommend is far more worthy than me."

"Hm, now I'm curious," Hiruzen sighed, "fine, the Ichibi is safe, what about the rest?"

"Since Yagura completed the mission as promised I offered to bring him back home to Kiri and explain the entire situation to them. Hopefully my good will with them and Yagura's action will gain some favour with them. Kiri will protect him...if not, we'll just have to do it instead."

"Agreed," Hiruzen nodded.

"And as for the two tails...I'm guessing I'll pay a visit to Kumo when I return from Kiri. I'll talk to A and B, tell them to keep an eye on Yugito, just in case."

"Why not a simple letter?"

"If I come there personally it might make much more of an impact."

"And I'm sure the chance to meet the beautiful Samui has nothing to do with this decision yes?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her," I giggled, "I wonder how much she's grown….hehehe."

Hiruzen sighed, "you're just like Jiraiya."

"Oh, thanks!"

There was a knock at the door as Kakashi and Naruto walked in. "Lord Hokage," Kakashi nodded.

"Yo gramps!" Naruto grinned, "you wanted to see us? Hey Yami!"

"Actually Naruto, it was Yami here who requests your presence," Hiruzen motioned to me.

"Oh? Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"Well...I suppose it would be easier to just show you," I formed the hand seals before slamming my hand on the ground, "summoning jutsu!"

Poof!

There was a puff of smoke, Hiruzen and Kakashi grew alert while Naruto just grew curious. Slowly the smoke disappeared and standing in the middle of the Hokage office was a man everyone believed was dead.

"M-Minato?" Hiruzen gasped in shock.

"S-sensei?" Kakashi looked like someone just ripped his heart out of his body and then showed it to him.

"Wait, is that the Fourth?!" Naruto gasped in awe, "I thought he was dead!"

"H-he was," Kakashi nodded before he immediately drew a kunai and charged forward. Minato noticed this, and smiled.

He grabbed Kakashi's hand and twisted it around, perfectly countering the move before slamming him into the ground, a tri pronged kunai appeared in his hand as Minato pressed it against Kakashi's neck.

"You still lean too much into your attacks Kakashi," Minato smiled.

"H-how?" Kakashi asked as Minato removed his kunai and moved back, "how are you...how are you here?!"

"Orochimaru," I spoke, gaining everyone's attention, "he was planning on invading Konoha with an army, his army. And at the helm would be the First, Second and Fourth Hokage's, each revived using the Second's Impure World Resurrection jutsu."

"B-but this isn't a resurrection! I've seen the Second use that jutsu! This is flesh and blood!" Hiruzen argued.

"Yes," Minato nodded, "and that was thanks to the Rinnegan, which the leader of the Akatsuki has."

"Yami, is this the same one you mentioned?" Hiruzen asked.

I nodded, "yup. After I talked him out of trying to destroy the world he decided to reward me and brought back Minato as a gift...which I honestly think is kind of sweet."

"Woah! There's a guy out there who can bring back the dead? That's so cool!" Naruto blinked, "this is pretty cool huh sensei! You're old sensei is back!"

I blinked, "wait...Naruto...you do know who this guy is right?" I pointed at a similarly surprised Minato.

"Ah yeah I do! This is the Fourth right! He's the guy who sealed the kyuubi inside of me. Hey! Why did you do that anyway! That's such a shitty move man!"

Minato blinked, "well, you see-"

"-Hold up!" I cried out, "you're telling me...after all this time, you still haven't figured it out?"

Naruto blinked, "figured what out?"

"You….idiot!" I cried out, "it's been three fucking years and you still don't know who he is?! How stupid can one person be?! You basically look exactly the same!"

"Stop yelling at me you asshole! Just tell me what's so important!"

I grumbled face palming myself before drawing a paint brush, "Minato, come here."

The Fourth sighed, "is that really necessary?"

"He's a fuckign moron, I wouldn't be suprised if he still didn't get it," I quickly drew three whisker marks on either side of Minato's face before stepping back and presenting it to Naruto, "there, now do you get it?!"

Naruto blinked, five seconds, he blinked again, ten seconds, and…."ARGH!"

I sighed, "thank God."

"Your-your-"

Minato chuckled, "that's right...I'm your dad Naruto."

Naruto's eyes began to tear up, Kakashi, Hiruzen and I stepped back letting them have their privacy. We watched as Naruto cried, walking towards Minato slowly. The man smiled and moved to huge Naruto.

"You bastard!", the Uzumaki stopped mid step and launched a punch right at Minato's face, knocking him flat on his ass.

"Nice," I grinned.

"W-what?" Minato blinked, completely confused.

"Why did you put that damn fox inside of me?!" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes, "do you know how much I had to go through?! How much I had to suffer?! Why me?!"

Minato's eyes grew heavy as he slowly got on his feet, "I know...I'm a shitty dad. But...I'm also the Hokage, if I wasn't willing to sacrifice my own son, how could I possibly ask someone to sacrifice theirs."

Naruto sniffed, "I-I guess."

"Plus," Minato rubbed Naruto's hair playfully, "you're my son. I knew you could take it."

Naruto blinked as hope slowly melted into him. He smiled, "yeah!"

Turned to Hiruzen, "so...what do you say? Is he a good enough candidate for Hokage or what?"

In response Hiruzen just took out another bottle of sake and emptied it wholey.

It took a long time to convince Naruto that his father was really back. And then, Minato told the about 'Madara', the real reason why the kyuubi attacked and most importantly for Naruto, that he was really, truly back.

"Minato," Hiruzen spoke after the three hour long reunion ended, "I am glad that you've returned," he smacked the hat on Minato's head, "enjoy the paperwork. Because I am sure there will be a room full of it, once we tell everyone that you've returned."

Minato gulped, "ah, can't I-"

"-No," Hiruzen glared, "I've been Hokage well past my prime, no longer. You're the Fourth, you have a pulse. I'll take care of the legal documents and everything else, I'll even break the news to everyone else, but that will be my last act in this office. Congratulations, you got the job...again."

"What?! That's no fair! I was going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto cried out.

Minato chuckled, "if you want, you can help me with the paperwork."

"You mean it dad?! Deal!" Naruto said excitedly, eager to do Hokage work and spend time with his dad. However going through the mind of every other individual in the room was one thought, 'sucker'.

That night Minato came with us to my place, Naruto and him eagerly talking about Naruto's life and the happenings. I just stayed quiet, letting the father and son have their moment.

Karin and Misu got along great, the old Uzumaki took great joy in telling Karin about her heritage, and the younger redhead enjoyed the fact that she wasn't alone anymore.

They were a little shocked to have Minato alive again. They asked for details, but the Third decided to rank it an S rank secret, so we couldn't give out any details. It was an awkward dinner that night, Naruto constantly chatting up a storm while Karin did her best to cozy up to me.

That night Minato and Naruto slept in my apartment, while Misu and Karin used Naruto's and Misu's apartment. It was a tight fit, but since I just kept to my lab, we managed to make it work.

While father and son spent the night chatting away, afraid to fall asleep incase something happened to the other before they woke up, I began working in my lab.

I had to modify it a little before it became similar to a meditation room, filled with incense and other such aromas. I placed a mat in the middle of the room and sat down.

I opened my inventory and took out the +60 REP scroll and used it on Kurama, turning it's REP score from -100, to -40. I then closed my eyes and entered my mindscape.

Once more I found myself in the park of chakra in my mind. I traveled to the giant mountain in the center and sat down by the entrance. Kurama opened a single eye and noticed me, scoffing, he said nothing before going right back to sleep.

I sighed, "I don't want a slave, I want a friend. So, I realised I have to earn that friendship. So," I took a deep breath and let it out, "tonight I'll tell you the story of Luke Skywalker, the orphan boy raised by farmers and the war he had to face."

Kurama opened one eye, " **you're wasting your time boy.** "

I grinned, "maybe. But I have to try. Now, in a land far far away, there was a ship that was being chased by the naval vessel of the dreaded Empire, the ruthless army that conquered half the world through bloodshed and betrayal. And on this small little ship was a woman, a princess my the name of Lea, a woman who held in her hands the plans to the Empire's newest war machine, the Death Star…."

 **The next day:**

The people gathered around the hokage tower quickly, they were eager and chattering up a storm. The Third had ordered an assembly of all the village's people, claiming it was a state emergency.

Everyone as here, form the civilians to the academy students to even even present ninja, on a hiatus period or on the active roster. Even the clan heads had been summoned, though they were allowed to be on the roof of the hokage tower instead of with everyone else on the ground.

"What do you think is about?" the head of the Yakama clan asked the jonin commander Shikaku Nara.

The man yawned with a shrug, "no clue, the old man was pretty tight lipped about it."

I stood off in the distance with my team by my side, each of us silent, though Anko was fidgeting in curiosity.

And then, the door to the roof opened as two figures dressed in white robes with red highlights walked through and following right behind them was Naruto and Kakashi.

People gasped at the sight of the person before them. Minato smiled, "hello, it's nice to see you all again."

"M-Minato?" Asuma asked before snapping to the Third, "father is it really-"

Hiruzen nodded, "yes Asuma, it is."

"B-but how?" the Hyuuga head, Hinata's father, asked.

"Orochimaru was planning on using the Second's impure world resurrection jutsu to bring him back," Hiruzen explained, "when I sent out Yami," he motioned to me causing everyone to pare me a glance, "he found Minato's body being ready for revival. Using an S ranked secret method Yami was able to bring Minato back. He isn't just a corpse anymore, he's alive. He's back."

The elders and clan head were in shock. Minato chuckled as he walked past them and walked to the edge of the roof. The people slowly began to notice him. And then, they lost it.

It took a whole day, but they finally began to understand what happened. That night thought, they celebrated.

And the next day, it was judgement day. I still remember it, Naruto and I were at a grocery store to buy something to eat, we had skipped breakfast that day, focusing on training, and I refused to have ramen constantly.

We brought our groceries for checking out when the manager charged us three times the asking price. And that was when Minato came in.

It was scary to say the least. The man was merciless with the shopkeeper. He had physically grabbed him and thrown him out of the shop for calling his son worthless and when people began to gather around and asked Minato why he protected the 'thing' that once killed him, well, let's just say a few pants had turned brown.

That night the village was hit with a second rumour, the one about Naruto being Minato's son. Immediately several people had come to our apartment on their knees begging for forgiveness, it had gotten so bad I used a minor fire release jutsu to light their behinds on fire, sending them running away, screaming at the top of their lungs.

 **Three days later:**

I sighed as I stretched my arms and legs, "remind me again why I agreed to do this?"

Sasuke glared, "to show me how much stronger you've gotten."

"Right...can't we just like play rock paper scissors or something?"

"No."

"Hell no!" Naruto cried out, his smile brighter than normal, "I'm going to be the next hokage! And there's no way I can do that without defeating you first Yami! Isn't that right dad?!"

We were all standing in training field seven. I and team seven stood facing each other while Minato, Kakashi, Hiruzen, Tayuya and Karin stood off in the side lines.

Minato chuckled, "that's right."

"I still don't understand how that's possible," Sakura murmured, "isn't he dead?"

"In this world Sakura, you just kind of roll with it," I sighed, "now then, how are we going to do this? One at a time? Or all at once?"

"Don't underestimate us," Sasuke drew his blade as Sakura put on her fighting gloves and Naruto formed twenty clones.

"Well then...what are we waiting for?" I grinned as I drew a kunai, "come at me punks."

"Yosh! Take this!" Naruto charged along with his clones. They began attacking me with kunai and shuriken as they slipped into the Disturbance style, leaping all around me in quick successions, doing their best to distract me and get a hit in.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out as she charged forward.

"Right!" a few clones remained while the rest leaped away. They attacked my side, keeping me in place, defending against them while Sakura managed to get close enough to threw a fist back and launch it into the ground.

"SHANNARO!" she cried out as the entire battle field exploded, throwing huge piles of rocks into the air, with me along with them.

"Damn," I gasped as I leaped from rock to rock, going with the upward force, "that's one impressive-"

"Kenjutsu: Uchiha style, searing flames," Sasuke's blade moved in a flash of silver. I had just enough time to block it with a kunai before managing to land a kick on his side and push him back, the both of us landing on opposite sides of the field.

"Damn, not bad," I replied, "if I was anyone else that sword strike would have cut off my head."

"Tsck," Sasuke hissed, "he's too fast."

"And that's him without his Swift Release," Naruto replied as he eyed me.

"Those eyes, their serious huh little brother," I grinned as I cracked my neck, "fine then. Let's begin. The first lesson of today."

I vanished from their view, Sakura grew to a panic as she looked around desperately, only Sasuke seemed to notice me as he immediately turned around and drew his blade just in time to stop Kusanagi from cutting off his head.

TING!

The Uchiha gasped as slowly my blade cut into his, slicing it off millimeter by millimeter. He tried to move away, disengaging from the fight when I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder and into a tree.

"You need to be quicker," I put away my blade and launched a kick into NAruto's gut, sending him into his clones, the force from the kick dispelling them all upon impact.

I turned to Sakura, she charged forward, fist ready. I grinned, if it was a test of strength she wanted, I would gladly give it to her.

 **Wonder Woman's Strength activated!**

I charged up my fist and rushed forward, a fist drawn. We were about to clash when at the last moment I grabbed her right fist with my left arm and twisted, pushing her into the ground.

SNAP!

"GRAH!" Sakura cried out, her shoulder had been dislocated.

"Sakura!" NAruto cried out as he and Sasuke immediately charged at m. The Uchiha was faster as he slashed at my head with his blade. I held up a fist and caught the blade in my hand, squeezing hard enough to snap the blade in half.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked, unbelieving at what just happened.

"Hands off!" Naruto charged in with ten clones. I immediately disengaged from Sakura and Sasuke and focused on the clones, allowing NAruto to take his team mates to safety.

It took me a minute to fight off all the clones, but by that time the three members of team 7 had vanished into the scenery, probably off planning their next step. I could easily track them with their chakra signatures, but I decided to allow the kids some breathing space, they would need it.

"He's not following them?" I heard Hiruzen ask allowed.

"He's giving them a chance to win," Kakashi observed.

"That's kind of stupid," Tayuya snorted, "isn't the point of this whole thing supposed to be who's stronger?"

"Well if that's the case I doubt those three would have lasted as long as they did," Minato noted, "no, I'm guessing Yami is more curious as to how far they have grown rather than who's stronger."

"Hm, from what you're saying you believe Yami there is stronger than Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura combined?" Hiruzen asked.

Minato nodded, "without a doubt."

"How strong?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

"He's the strongest ninja I have ever met," Minato declared, "definitely stronger than me."

I chuckled, "oh come on Minato, you're making me blush!"

"Doesn't mean it isn't true," Minato smiled.

Just then I felt them move. Naruto and a small clone army of his was heading towards me while Sasuke and Sakura were circling me in a pincer formation. This should be interesting enough.

Naruto exploded out of the tree lines and appeared before me. I smiled at the sight of him and his clones, "alright, did you guys form a plan yet?"

"You bet we did!" NAruto grinned as he made a hand seal, "it's time to show you the results of my hard work."

I smiled, "alright then, show me what you got!" I got ready to move in an instant, I was ready for whatever he had, whatever-

"Sexy Harem jutsu!" Naruto cried out as the entire forest was covered in a puff of smoke and standing in the army of clones was an army of large breasted blondes, smoke covering their privates and a lusty wanting look in their eyes.

"Master Yami," they moaned, "what do you think?"

I blinked, "disgusting."

"W-what?!" the real on cried out, "what do you mean?!"

"Did he actually grow up?" Sakura whispered to a surprised Sasuke.

"All this time...and you still have only learnt this much?" I snorted, "I'm disappointed in you NAruto. I thought you would have changed. Here, let me show you the true power of the sexy jutsu!" I created a hand seal, releasing a puff of smoke.

"What the fuck?!" Minato cried out.

"Oh my," Kakashi blinked.

Hiruzen said nothing as a single stream of blood flew down his nose. "T-that bastard!" Tayuya cried out.

Standing in my place was a woman with the combined forms of Sakura, Tayuya, Karin and Kushina. She had Kushina's face, Karin's eyes, Tayuya's hair and Sakura's body and wore nothing but a bikini.

"Woah," Naruto said as hearts grew on his eyes, "that's awesome!"

"You see big boy, being sexy just isn't enough," I pulled the string around my neck, teasing the pair of firm breasts underneath, "you need to make sure the form you pick is perfect for your victim. I made this one with the combined features of your mother, Karin, Tayuya and Sakura. So? What do you think?" I threw the top off making NAruto turn red.

"I-It's perfect!" Naruto cried out as his clone popped from shock, the henge dropping immediately, revealing the real Naruto with swirls in his eyes, "so sexy..."

"That boy has issues," Minato grumbled.

"Shannaro!" Sakura cried out as she leaped right at me, a fist colliding with the ground to destroy the landscape yet again.

"I haven't forgotten about you Sakura," I smiled as I jumped and landed away, quickly forming ten shadow clones before smoking, "in fact, I've been making this jutsu just for you! Reverse harem jutsu!"

There was a large puff of smoke as suddenly Sakura found herself surrounded by naked men, each comprised to look like versions of Sasuke or Naruto, and with a few of my features mixed in as well.

"Wha…." Sakura's eyes glossed over for a second, a single stream of blood dripping from her nose. And that moment was all I needed.

"Got you!" I hit her behind the neck knocking her out. I picked her up and tossed her over to NAruto who was still unconscious at this point.

"Now then," I turned to see Sasuke, "shall we dispel the stupid shadow clone act?"

Sasuke smirked, "I told him you wouldn't fall for it," Sakura and Naruto exploded into smoke as the real pair appeared next to Sasuke, both blushing red, but not worse for ware. "That's the problem when fighting a sensor," Sasuke explained as they got ready for the real fight, "you never can trick them."

"I have to admit big bro, you've taken the sexy jutsu to new heights!" Naruto grinned giving me a thumbs up.

"Stop complimenting him on that perverted jutsu idiot!" Sakura cried out.

"It was effective," Sasuke snicckered.

"See! Even Sasuke liked it!" Naruto smiled.

"Whatever," Sakura looked away, blushing up a storm.

"Right then," I drew my blade, "shall we fight for real now? Or are we just going to sit around and chat?"

"Right!" Naruto cried out as he moved through hand seals, "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

I leaped up and allowed the wind to push me back, riding the wind as I was pushed further and further back.

"Fire Release: Great Annihilation."

"Fuck," I grumbled as Sasuke's own attack came forward, mixing with NAruto's, causing a wave of fire to come rushing right at me.

"Scorch Release: Helix dome!" I spat out a glob of fire which immediately spread around me like a ball of flames. Immediately the attacking flames were absorbed by my protective dome of fire, strengthening it it greater levels.

"You can't hide from me! Earth Release: Earth armour!" Sakura encapsed her fists with rocks and brought her fist down on top of the helix dome.

 **-1,500!**

 **Helix Dome: 300/ 1,800**

"Shannaro!" she punched the dome once more, this time shattering it, revealing a shadow clone I had left inside. The clone held Kusanagi up, Sakura's eyes widened as it instantly grow it stab her in the heart, only for NAruto to come in at the last moment in a flash of yellow light, gra her, and vanish, all in the time it took for one to clap their hands.

Naruto and Sakura appeared next to Sakura. I whistled, clapping my hands slowly, dismissing the clone that tried to kill Sakura, "I didn't realise you figured out that jutsu already Naruto."

"Grandma Misu helped," Naruto grinned as he healed up a tri pronged kunai.

Minato blinked, "h-he mastered the Flying Lighting God?"

"And he did it without realising it was his birthright," Kakashi added in, "he said since it was something Yami figured out, he should be able to do it too. Kid got through with pure determination."

"Chidori," Sasuke called out, sending out a blast of lightning through his blade right at me. It came like a blade of lighting, and if I had been just a moment slower he would have blow a hole through my head.

"Oh, so now it's time for ninjutsu huh?" I smirked forming five clones, one out of Earth, Water, Wood, Shadow and Ice, "let them have it boys!"

"Right!" the clones called out as they launched themselves at team seven, each going through hand seals.

"Look out!" Sasuke called out, but already each clone was in position around the three of them.

"Earth Release: Four Wall Prison!"the Earth clone cried out, summoning forth four hundred feet slabs of rock around team seven which then began moving closer to block them in.

"Shit!" Naruto cried out as he threw a kunai between the slabs, the kunai just managed to pass through the gaps between the closing walls when Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow with Sakura and Sasuke by his side.

"Water Release: Water Dragon jutsu!" the water clone sent a blast of water at the team seven in the form of a dragon.

"Fire Release: Great Annihilation!" Sasuke breathed out a large tsunami of flames, boiling away my water as it came towards them. In the end, he managed to burn away my dragon, though the action left him exhausted.

"Lighting Release: Thunder Strike!" the wood clone cried sending a blast of lightning form it's finger tips at the downed Sasuke.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto jumped forward, blasting the lighting away with his wind.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!" the ice clone cried out, sending blast of vacuum at the three, forcing them to doge, only for the shadow clone to come in their way.

"Fire Release: Great Annihilation!" he cried out, blasting them with the full force of the attack, forcing them to separate, which was when I made my move. I had another reason to use my clones besides showing off, and that was in order to gather enough senjutsu.

Ping!

 **Sage mode activated!**

 **Time limit- 1 hour if senjutsu chakra isn't active**

I snuck up behind Sakura, she turned to launch I punch at me, but I easily caught it with my hand, her arms shaking in surprise. She gasped, "Y-Yami, your eyes."

I smiled, "yeah, it's another trick I managed to pick up along the way, now," a clone appeared behind her, knocking Sakura out. I left her body to the clone and took off, finding NAruto easily as he layed down a field of his special tri pronged kunai.

"Woah! What happened to your eyes big bro?" NAruto asked as he summoned several clones, each ready with a very sharp looking kunai.

"It's a special mode I discovered," my golden hued eyes looked around the battlefield, "so then, we going to do this or what?"

Naruto grinned as suddenly all his clone vanished. Thanks to sage mode and my own sensory abilities I could tell where he was going to show up, it was easy. The clones appeared all around me in a flash, but I was already moving far before that.

Poof!

Poof!

Poof!

The clones kept coming, I kept blowing them away with my bare fists. My taijutsu style was made for multiple combat and while NAruto was trained in it as well, I did 'invent' the style first. His moves were choreographed, I could easily see through them.

I had to admit though, it was a perfect idea. A field of Flying Thunder God kunais and Naruto's shadow clones were the perfect combination. But he wasn't just against anyone, I was a sage. Against anyone else, it just might have worked.

"Those markings around his eyes," Hiruzen said in the distant as our watched continued observing the match "they are just like...but that's impossible."

"What is that?" Kakashi asked.

"Sage mode," Minato informed him.

The copy nin's visible eye widened, "w-what? Sage mode? H-he's gone that far?"

"What's the big deal?" Tayuya asked, "so his eyes got a little golden and he has those weird red markings."

"It's not just that," Karin adjusted her specs, "it's...it's like he's one with the world around him, it's like he's a beacon of power."

"Alright! Back off!" the real Naruto cried out, the clones moving away. There was a flash of yellow behind me, I smiled, I guessed Jiraiya did finally teach him that jutsu.

He moved, a spiralling blue ball of energy in his hand as he moved to slam it into my back. It's too bad he was just so slow.

I grabbed his arm stopping him half way before kicking him in the gut so hard he was sent flying away into a tree, knocked out from the impact. I used a clone to retrieve his unconscious form before turning around to face the last member of team seven.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the sharingan blazing brightly, "you've gotten even stronger Yami."

"That I have little cousin," I smiled as I activated the sharingan, the three tomoes spiralling alive in my golden red iris, "and so have you and your team mates. Naruto especially, I didn't think he was capable of learning the Flying Thunder god jutsu."

"Neither did I," Sasuke snorted, "but that just goes to show you he's called the unpredictable ninja for a reason."

"Yeah, I guess so," I nodded, we waited for a second before we both vanished. We clashed blades in the middle of the field, Sasuke had replaced his broken one for an newer model, guess that's why he couldn't help Naruto.

Click!

Sparks flew as we began exchanging hits, his sword wavering from the strength behind my strikes. And then suddenly, I felt a flash of chakra enter my system.

I grinned, "sorry Sasuke, but genjutsu doesn't work on me."

The Uchiha's eyes went wide, "what?!"

"Yeah, sorry about that!" I pushed him away before kicking his gut, sending him flying back into a tree.

"Damn it!" Sasuke spun in mid air, I could see the pain was there, but he was ignoring it as he moved through single hand seals, landing in a squat before exhaling a stream of lighting, "Lighting Release: Quick Breath!"

Ping!

 **You have copied a new jutsu!**

 **Lighting Release: Quick-**

I dismissed the notification and jumped away just in time to avoid the single piercing stream of lighting coming at me. I pointed Kusanagi at Sasuke and channeled chakra into it, expanding the blade to strike his shoulder.

The Uchiha managed to dodge it before he created a single hand seal channeling a stream of lighting along his blade, pointing it at me and shooting several blasts of lighting out from the tip.

It was almost child's play to dodge each blast. I moved closer and closer, Sasuke growing more desperate by the second before finally I decided to end this.

"Sage art: Swift Release: Speed up times 10,000!" and I vanished in a blur, appearing behind Sasuke with Kusanagi pressed against his neck, drawing a single line of blood.

He paused, slowly looking behind me with narrowed eyes, "we never stood a chance did we?"

I sighed, "sorry little cousin, but you didn't. But, you nearly got me, so-"

-Don't patronize me," Sasuke snapped, "all this time, all this time while we fought...you smiled," I didn't realise I was doing it, but yes, he was right, I was just having too much fun.

"This wasn't even a serious fight for you was it?" Sasuke asked.

I sighed, "no...sorry, but it wasn't," I removed the blade and put it away, "but I didn't lie, for your age Sasuke, you're probably stronger than anyone else in this village barring a few jounin."

"Would I...would I be strong enough to face him?" he asked, I didn't need to know who _he_ was.

"No….not yet," I patted his head ruffling his hair, "but you will be, one day. Don't worry, Itachi isn't going anywhere, in fact, he's just as eager to fight you."

"I see..."Sasuke looked away.

"Well, that was something else," Minato said as he, Hiruzen and Kakashi appeared before us in a blur.

"So I'm guessing I lost my title as Konoha's strongest then?" Kakashi joked.

Hiruzen snorted, "you lost that the moment this boy decided to become his generation's greatest ninja."

Tayuya, Karin and my clone carrying the unconscious members of team seven on their back appeared next.

"Don't make us wait next time!" Tayuya grumbled, "I'm hungry as hell Yami!"

I chuckled, "alright then, let's eat shall we? Oh, and wake those two up," I pointed at Naruto and Sakura, "after all it's their treat!"

 **One hour later:**

"It's not fair!" Naruto pouted, "I worked so hard, but you didn't even break a sweat!"

I chuckled as I eat from my pile of pork kebabs, "to be fair, you all did amazing as a team, so much so I had to forcefully separate you three. If you had stuck together, I might have been in trouble!"

"How serious were you?" Sasuke asked as he sipped his drink.

"Hm, around 40% I think?" I shrugged, "you guys did force me to use sage mode."

"Hey Yami, what's sage mode?" NAruto asked curiously.

"It's kind of hard to explain," I chuckled, "but you know, if you want you could ask Jiraiya and your dad, they both know it."

"What? So cool!" Naruto had sparkles in his eyes, "hey, do you think I can learn it?! You got really strong when you used it."

I smiled, "you could learn it, but it'll be hard. You won't be able to learn it the same way I did though."

"Why not?" NAruto asked.

"It requires you to be able to use wood release," I shrugged, "but, you can learn it from the toads, I'm assuming Jiraiya allowed you to use the toad summoning contract right?"

"Oh? Really? I can? That's so cool!" Naruto's eyes shimmered.

"Could we learn it as well?" Sakura asked as she finished her meal quickly, she was eating a lot more now, which was good.

"You? No chance," I shrugged, "it requires the user to have insane amounts of chakra. If you can't even use a shadow clone, you can forget about using sage mode. And that goes double for you Tayuya, so don't even think it."

The redhead snorted, "whatever," though I could sense her disappointment. Karin laughed besides here while Anko just smirked.

After another hour of eating and answering random questions team seven had, like what we did and how many new jutsus I could use. I got them to turn their attention to my companions as well, Karin and Sakura got along great as both had an interest in medicine while Tayuya and Naruto got into a screaming match pretty quickly.

Anko and Sasuke didn't really have much to say to each other, though the Uchiha did ask her a lot about the different ways to interrogate someone….it got graphic fast.

After the meal we all went our separate ways, I headed off to the library intent on meeting Misa again, I hadn't gotten a chance to say more than a few words to her when I first came back. But then I felt a chakra signature approach me from above.

I looked up to see an ANBU member looking down at me. I sighed, "Minato?" he nodded, "I'll be there," and then I took off, vanishing before the ANBU's eyes.

I appeared in the hokage's office in a gust of wind, startling Minato and pushing down a stack of paperwork to the ground.

"Watch it!" Minato cried out as he immediately began picking it up, "do you know how long it took me to finish that?!"

I chuckled, "a long time I'm guessing."

"Damn straight! And I don't need you messing it up! Coming back to life is such a pain in the ass! Argh!" he cried out, flopping onto his desk. He took a deep breath before letting it out. "Sorry," he mumbled as he sat up straight, "it's just been so much work. I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's fine," I shrugged, "I'm guessing you have a lot on your mind. The paperwork is one of the reasons I refused the damn hat."

Minato snorted, "I don't' think Hiruzen was serious when he offered i to you."

"Oh I beg to differ," I smiled, "anyway, what's up?"

"We've just gotten a report," he threw a scroll at me, "the Akatsuki have made their move. And...it's worse than I thought."

"What happened?" I asked, opening up the scroll to read the contents, my eyes widening as I did.

"Jiraiya sensei's spies say they were last seen heading for Konoha," Minato replied, "more specifically, you."

Sasori and Deidara were seen crossing the land of Rivers, heading into Konoha from the West. Hidan and Kakuzu were coming in from the south and there were rumors of Itachi moving in from the East. All of this...and I can only assume it's because Obito heard the message I had asked Nagato to deliver.

"How long?" I asked.

"A week before they arrive at our door steps," Minato replied with a sigh, "all the paperwork is for a pseudo-war army I'm asking the council to form. You're a member of this village, we aren't-"

"-No," I shot back, "no one interferes."

"There are five, possibly six S rank ninjas coming after you Yami, I can't just-"

"-I'm prepared to face them," I replied, "that's what these two years of training with you and the First and Second have been about. I'm ready Minato, trust me. It's time….it's time to end this."

 **Two days before Akatsuki attacks Konoha:**

Kakashi walked into his apartment placing his bag of groceries on the counter before picking up two glasses out of his cabinet, "what something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good," I replied as I leaned back on his couch.

"So...why exactly are you here?" Kakashi asked.

"Can't I just meet a respected colleague?"

"Not if you come without warning and I come to find you sitting on my couch without a care in the world," Kakashi said as he sat down besides me.

"Tru," I shrugged, "I'll get right down to business then Kakashi. Obito is alive."

The man was in shock, "w-what?"

"When I fought with the Akatsuki there was a masked ninja with a sharingan. His chakra signature is the exact same one as the left eye you now posses," I sighed, "so, unless someone found Obito's body and ripped his right eye off his body, which is possible, then that means this masked man is Obito Uchiha."

Kakashi looked like he was about to have a heart attack, "w-what?! Are you sure Yami?!"

I nodded, "as sure as I can ever be."

"We have to talk to him! I have to talk to him!" Kakashi got up, already ready to move.

"We will," I nodded, "or rather I will. He and the other members of the Akatsuki are coming to Konoha for me. It's an unofficial mission...are you in?"

"Yes."

"Good, then that means I don't have to feel guilty about doing this," he clone vanished in a poff of smoke. Kakashi immediately turned around but wasn't fast enough as I managed to hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

He dropped like a bag of bones, I sighed, "I'm sorry about this Kakashi," I replied as I grabbed him and vanished in a blur of lighting reappearing inside my lab.

I propped Kakashi onto the table and took out a syringe. I used clamps to keep his left eye open as I took a syringe and extracted the optical fluid from inside his sharingan eye. I then took another syringe with my blood and began to replace the removed fluid with my own cells, using cellular manipulation to make it as if nothing had even been taken in the first place.

I then had a clone take Kakashi back to his apartment and erase his memory, replacing it with one of a long nap. The moment the clone left, I got to work. Using one of the spare sharingan eyes I stole of Danzo as a base, I began to experiment with it.

I worked all day, but in the end, nothing. I couldn't manipulate the eye like I wanted, I couldn't' clone an eye with Obito's DNA and more specifically, I couldn't activate the mangekyou sharingan. It just didn't work.

I thought I could fake it, I thought I could just gain the Kumai and then have an advantage over Obito without killing but...it would seem that isn't the case.

I had one more way to gain access to the Kamui but...I didn't like it.

 **The one day before the Akatsuki arrive:**

I sat on a rooftop overlooking the village as the sun slowly raised off in the horizon. It was a beautiful day, and the fact that I could just sit here and notice this was a gift of itself.

I felt Holo's chakra approach me, I turned just as she landed behind me, "what are you doing out here Yami?" she asked sitting next to me, "it's late you know..."

I smiled, "it's too nice a day to spend it asleep Holo," I sighed rolling my shoulders, "what's up with you? What are you up so early?"

"You mean late," she snorted, "I had a mission, the ANBU seem to be on edge lately, with what you bringing a Hokage back from the dead and all."

"I see..." I mumbled looking off in the distance.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I'm just wondering how I'm going to kill six S rank ninjas. No, scratch that, five," I grumbled.

"Five?!" she gasped, "b-but why?! What's going on?"

"The remaining members of the Akatsuki are coming for me," I told her, "and this time I don't think it's going to be a hit and run tactic. This time, they mean business."

"When?" she asked, sounding ready for a fight.

"You're not coming," I told her.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you're not strong enough," I shrugged.

"But I can still-"

"-No Holo," I glared, "and that's final." She looked down, disappointment radiating off of her. I sighed, now was my chance, I had to do this, "but," she looked up, "you can help me with something."

"Anything," she replied.

I nodded as I stood up, "follow me," we took off, I lead her to the park, before the entrance to the natural dungeons. I asked her hand, she gave it freely. I activated the first dungeon and we were drawn inside immediately.

"Woah, what is this place?" she asked in wonder looking around surprised, "where are we? This doesn't feel like-"

"-Human path," I whispered placing my hand on her head, ripping her soul from her body. She dropped down like a sack of potatoes. My heart reached, I told myself I would never do this, but desperate times, desperate situations. I needed the mangekyo sharingan, I needed them to make sure no one else died.

Ping!

 **You have unlocked the Mangekyo sharingan!**

Ping!

 **Conditions have been met!**

 **Unlock the Mangekyo sharingan**

 **Posses access to senjutsu!**

Ping!

 **You have unlocked secret dojutsu! The Rinnegan!**

I was shocked, I took out a kunai and looked at my eyes. The system was telling the truth, instead of the mangekyo I had unlocked the rinnegan.

What the fuck was going on?! I didn't understand?! How did this happen?! I knew the sharingan came from the rinnegan but….oh fuck.

Hagoromo, the sage of six paths….the _sage_ of six paths! He had the sharingan as well, but when he _killed_ his brother, temporarily, instead of gaining the mangekyou, he gained the Rinnegan! I remember the filler episode about this!

That means every shargian has the option to become the rinnegan, provided they also have mastered senjutsu! That's why he was called a sage, he combined senjutsu and his sharingan, which unlocked his rinnegan!

No, I can't waste any time on this, immediately I formed a wood clone and began turning him into a living being. Even the clone looked eager to do this. The moment I was done he moved through hand seals, ending with the final seal I grew familiar with, "Samsara of Heavenly Life!"

Immediately the King of Hell appeared behind the clone and released a soul that entered Holo's body. She gasped as she immediately began to breath, all at the cost of the clones death, though by the satisfying grin on his face he didn't mind.

I burnt the body and immediately carried Holo in my arms. I created a few clones to kill the pokemon in the forest, allowing us to leave the dungeon.

I carried her home and tucked her into my bed, leaving a note explaining how our training was so intense she knocked herself out, planting a few fake memories in her mind and removing the ones that happened after we entered the natural dungeon.

I then locked myself in my lab and curled up, I can't believe I just did that. Yes, there were no lasting consequences but was my value of a human soul just that much? I vowed to never do that again, not to anyone I cared about, never again.

And even then, the sacrifice I had made...was it even worth it? I didn't get the mangekyou in the end, I ended up with the rinnegan, which I already fucking hard!

I needed to see this for myself, understand what was happening to me. So I opened my skill list, and what I saw was a shock;

 **Mangekyou sharingan (Rinnegan form), Lv- MAX**

 **This is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. Only this form posses the form of the Rinnegan, giving the users it's abilities as well.**

 **Cost- 1,000 CP per minute**

 **NOTE: The blindness handicap has been removed.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Left eye- Nothing**

 **Right eye- Jikanteido**

 **Both eyes- Susanoo**

 **Jikanteido, S rank**

 **A mangekyou sharingan skill unique to Yami. Causes time around a limited area around the user's body to stop, allowing only the sharingan user to move freely.**

 **Note: Once range is fixed it cannot be altered**

 **Cost- 100 CP per second**

 **Limit- 50 feet**

A skill only unique to me? Cool! And it involved time control! This would definitely be useful! And then the customary skill available to all mangekyou sharingan user.

 **Susanoo, S rank**

 **Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's chakra which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. When activated, Susanoo forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf.**

 **Cost- 500 CP per second**

 **Limit- Skeletal form**

 **Durability- 100,000**

This would be kind of useful, hm. Very useful indeed.

And just below all of this was my rinnegan skill, still active, meaning the rinnegan I have right now are the true form of the mangekyou sharingan, everything else serving as a cheap imitation or a copy.

I was simply fascinated by this new change, but I didn't have time to focus on it, I needed to look into something else. The reason I did all of this in the first place was to in the end gain Kamui, and since I couldn't gain it through Kakashi, I would have to use the perk menu.

I opened it up, and sure enough because I gained the mangekyou, I gained a few new options.

 **Kamui (Kakashi style)- A space-time related dojutsu skill that allows the transportation of objects into a pocket dimension. (Conditions to unlock- Gain over 80 REP with Kakashi.) Cost- 20 PP**

I had 27 PP to spend. I used the 20 on the perk, gaining the ability immediately.

Ping!

 **You have obtained a new dojutsu!**

 **Kamui, S rank**

 **A dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialised form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to teleport an object by surrounding it with a barrier space and draws everything within into another dimension.**

 **Cost- 10,000 CP per use**

 **Limit- 10 square feet of barrier space**

 **Mangekyou sharingan:**

 **Left eye- Kamui**

 **Right eye- Jikanteido**

 **Both eyes- Susanoo**

I grinned. I looked at perk list, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi were both available to me thanks to my +60 REP with Sasuke and Itachi. They both costed 20 PP each. But since I as currently fresh out of PP it was pointless.

I closed the menu and sighed. Now that both my real eyes were rinnegan, real ones that I unlocked, meaning they were wholly mine, did I really need a third eye?

To be honest with myself I was kind of used to seeing with three eyes, though I had to admit, the chakra cost of 10 CP per second, per eye was a bit steep, even for me. So I might as well get rid of it. Although...that did leave me with a third eye socket just waiting to be filled...and I did have a very valuable sharingan that once belonge to Shisui….

I stood up and formed five wood clones. Immediately we began the operation, putting me under and taking out the red rinnegan I had implanted into my forehead. When I woke up I found that the now familiar third all seeing viewpoint I once had was replaced with a more limited view, though I knew this one had it's own advantages.

Ping!

 **You have gained a third mangekyou eye!**

Ping!

 **You have gained a new dojutsu!**

 **Kotoamatsukami, SS rank**

 **The technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will.**

 **Cost- 10,000 CP per use**

 **Limit- 1 time per day**

This time, even my Mangekyou eyes were updated;

 **Mangekyou sharingan:**

 **Left eye- Kamui**

 **Right eye- Jikanteido**

 **Third eye- Koto Amatsukami**

 **Both eyes- Susanoo**

I looked at a mirror and found my appearance a little odd now to say the least. I had two purple hued rinnegan in my right and left eye and a red four star shuriken like red eye in the center. It was...odd, but needed to say the least.

I took a few genetic samples from Shisui's eye, just in case it ever gets damaged I would need to form a spare. Hopefully by that time I will be decent enough at the process to form a spare, unlike my failure with Kakashi's eye.

And right now, I needed to get used to using these new eyes of mine. Even if that meant training like never before.

 **The day of the attack:**

It was four in the morning when I snuck out of my home dressed in the same armour I wore during my two year mission, minus the Oni mask.

I had almost succeeded in sneaking out through the main gates when I felt several chakra signatures approach me. They cut me off just as I exited the village, standing before me, refusing to let me pass.

I landed before them and smirked, "I thought I was being sneaky." Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Karin, Tayuya, Holo, Yagura and Anko stood before me blocking my path.

"Not sneaky enough," Naruto stepped forward, "dad told us what you were planning on doing bro...it's suicide."

I chuckled, "believe me Naruto, I'll be fine."

"You may be strong, but you can't fight six S class ninjas on your own!" Sakura cried out as Kakashi and Karin nodded from behind her.

I sighed, "Sakura, trust me, I'll be fine," I flashed her a smile, "I'm the shadow of the future Hokage aren't I?" I said winking at Naruto, "It's my job to make sure the village is safe. Which is exactly what I'm going to do."

"Then let us help you," Kakashi stepped forward, "you don't have to do this alone."

"Itachi is coming after you," Sasuke readied his blade, "I won't let him take the only family I have left."

"You're our friend," Holo spoke with a fierce determination, "we won't let you die like a dog."

I flinched at the sound of her voice, but I slowly let it go. I sighed. "Fine," I smiled, "you all can come," the smiled, Naruto grinning excitedly. Immediately my eyes morphed into the purple hued rippled pattern of the Rinnegan shocking them all, "just as soon as you wake up. Jikanteido!"

 **-100 CP!**

There was a pulse of purple chakra that flashed out from my body that covered the surrounding area, catching them all inside the field.

Time came to a stop inside this field, Sasuke had tried to jump away, he almost made it, but I was just faster. I moved quickly, the jutsu taking a lot out of me. I quickly knocked them all out, a quick strike to the neck helped with that.

I looked at Naruto and Sasuke, these two...I was robbing them of their destiny, but if it meant they would be safe I...I didn't care. But...they would need the power to take care of themselves, just in case somthing worse than Kaguya ever reared it's ugly head.

So I enacted the last gifts I would ever give these two boys. I lowered myself down and plucked out Sasuke's left eye, sealing it in a jar. I then took out the red rinnegan I had made for myself and transplanted it inside him.

And for Naruto, I took out a book, detailing how to master senjutsu and fighting Kurama and stored it on his person. No one other than him would ever be able to use it...hopefully, this would be enough.

After I was done I cancelled the dojutsu and formed ten shadow clones with 20 CP each and had them gathered my unconscious friends and take them back to Konoha.

I was about to take off again when I felt two more chakra signatures reveal themselves. I sighed, "are the two of you also going to try and stop me?"

Hiruzen smirked, "I doubt I could Yami."

Minato sighed, "I doubt either of us could."

I smiled, "finally, someone sees reason."

"Do you think you can win?" Minato asked.

I nodded, "yes, I can."

Hiruzen looked up, blinking in surprise, "those eyes...how?"

I grinned, "the combination of sage chakra allowed me to evolve my sharingan to their proper form. The Rinnegan is the true next stage of evolution for the sharingan, not the mangekyou, at least not in it's present state."

Minato frowned, "I see...well...if you're ready then...here," he tossed a scroll at me. I opened it up, my eyes pausing at the very first words, "I heard from Naruto about your dream. And...since you might most certainly die from this...I wanted to do what I could to fulfill it."

 _This document hereby grants Yami of Konoha the title of ;Shadow of the village', the hero of Konoha and the interior of the will of fire. This grants him free access to the board, allowing him to pass through Konoha's lands and act as a representative of Konoha to any of it's allies in times of crisis._

 _Signed,_

 _Minato Namikaze_

"I know it's not much, just a stupid piece of paper, but it's what I could do," Minato sighed, "so, what do you think? Yami Kage?"

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Become the Shadow's shadow!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+2,000,000 EXP**

 **Gain a new title!**

 **5 X +100 REP scrolls**

 **10 X level 10 skill scroll**

Ping!

 **You have gained a new title!**

 **Yami Kage- This is the title you have earned, serving as your true name! +100 REP to everyone who knows of your true identity.**

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

 **You have leveled up thrice!**

 **Yami, Vanquisher of Orochimaru**

 **Level- 103 (62,300/1,200,000)**

 **HP- 88,500/88,500 (+20) (+20% regeneration = 76% per minute)**

 **SP- 36,775/36,775**

 **CP- 106,175/106,175 (+20% regeneration= 185% every 30 seconds)**

 **CHAKARA- 100%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- 230 (+5)**

 **VIT- 180**

 **DEX- 190**

 **INT- 120 (+2)**

 **CHA- 400**

 **CC- 250**

 **LUC- 103 (+5)**

 **Points- 0**

 **Perk Points- 7**

I looked up at Minato, "this….this is amazing...thank you." Minato and Hiruzen smiled. I put the scroll away and began to walk, "tell Naruto and Sasuke I'm sorry, but I have to do this...it's time to end this."

They didn't say a thing, they understood. I took off, rushing towards the Valley of the End. The best place to finish this where it was supposed to have began. Sasuke never left, Naruto didn't almost died, but this would be the best place to end this war before it began.

As I left I opened my menu and looked at the REP scrolls inside, I needed to use it but...if Kurama found out, it would ruin what little trust he had in me. I will just have to do this without him.

 **An hour later:**

I waited, standing in the middle of the lake before the waterfall, Madar to my left Hashirama to my right. I felt a chakra signature suddenly appear behind me. I turned and there he was, hiding behind that organe mask of his, a single red eye shining behind it.

 **Obito Uchiha, The inheritor of Madara's will**

 **Lv- 104**

 **REP- 100**

"Hello...Obito," I nodded.

"Yami Uchiha," the man replied simply.

"I'm not an Uchiha," I told him, "my name, is Yami Kage."

He snorted, "a dark shadow? How...quaint….how did you know?"

"I'm a sensor," I shrugged, "you have the exact signature as Kakashi's left eye. It wasn't too hard a guess."

"I see...once again Kakashi goes and ruins everything without even trying," Obito snorted as he removed his mask, revealing his asymmetrical face, his right looking crushed while his left looked whole.

"So then….what's the plan?" I asked, looking at the corner of the valley, feeling four chakra signatures coming closer to me, "Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan coming to kill me while you watch?"

"Yes, something like that," Obito smiled, "you won't be leaving this valley alive."

"No Obito, I think I will," my eyes turned into the Rinnegan, startling the man.

"Shit!" he warped, vanishing into himself, disappearing from reality. I smiled, just as I planned.

 **In the Kamui world:**

Obito appeared in a whirl, landing on his feet and panting, "damn! How did he get those eyes?! Only Nagato should have access to them! Did he steal them?!"

"Why don't you just ask me?" a wood clone brought down the power release great blade Okina onto Obito's body. A blast of power release chakra came exploding outwards to cover Obito's entire body.

Acting on instinct Obito's powers activated, phasing him out of this world and into the real one. Where the original was waiting.

 **In the real world:**

Obito appeared suddenly, but I was ready. I felt around for Minato's seal, the one he placed on Obito so many years ago during the day the Kyuubi attack. I found it immediately, and my clone flashed over with a Rasen Nova Blast in hand.

"Die," the shadow clone hissed, Obito's eyes widening in shock.

BOOM!

Ping!

 **Critical hit!**

 **-400,000 HP!**

 **Obito Uchiha: 1,100,000/ 1,500,000**

A darkened figure launched himself out of the dust and landed on the water, his hands already moving through seals, "Fire Release: Great An-"

"Water Release: Water Mirror jutsu!" I called out, summoning a mirror of water, reflecting the fire tsunami Obito sent my way, canceling out the attack.

"Damn it!" Obito cried out as once again he vanished. I formed ten clones and waited. It took a few seconds, but then I saw it, Obito's left arm clearly visible, it had phased back into our world.

"Go!" I cried out, ordering the clones to move, each possessing a rasengan in their hand. They hit the arm several times over, destroying the artificial body part into spatters of white goo.

Obito reappeared before me, now missing an arm, panting. "How did you get a clone into my Kamui space?"

"Did you honestly think you were the only one who could use space time ninjutsu Obito?" my Rinnegan flashing alive as my clones began to form the Rasen Nova Blast in their hands, drawing Obito's attention.

He began swirling away, but on the other side, my clone in the Kamui world also had a Rasen Nova Blast heading for him. He was stuck, and he knew it.

BOOM!

Ping!

Ping!

 **Double impact!**

 **-800,000 HP!**

 **Obito Uchiha: 300,000/ 1,500,000**

He flew away, and I didn't want to let him get away that easily. I quickly formed twenty shadow clones and sent half of them away with kamui;

 **-100,000 CP!**

It was time to end this.

"You know what to do," I replied. The clones nodded and moved. Obito was struggling to get on his feet, he kept looking around for backup as my clones surrounded him.

"If you're waiting for your allies, I wouldn't hold your breath," I told him.

 **With Sasori and Deidara:**

"Damn it!" Deidara cried out as a glaze of ice hit his exploding clay, freezing it whole, "Sasori! Do something!"

"A little busy right now!" the puppet master cried out as he maneuvered his hundred clones before another wood clone of Yami, who was currently using sage mode to ripe through the puppets one per second. He was done to 54 puppets. It was getting so bad he was entertaining the idea of using the Third Kazekage puppet.

"Ice Release: Fang of the White Dragon!" the clone fighting Deidra called out, appearing behind the blonde by using the marker he had placed on him during the beginning of the fight.

The clone thrusted his hand forward like a spear, coating it with Ice chakra, piercing Deirdre's heart before he could even react. Slowly ice began to spread throughout the explosion experts body, freezing him on a cellular level.

"H-how many damn release do you know?" Deidara asked as his body began to freeze.

"All of them," the clone replied forming the ram seal and a tiger seal in quick succession, causing Deidara to explode into a shower of frozen flesh.

Ping!

 **You have gained 150,000 EXP! (Half of total due to clone usage)**

Sasori knew he had to escape, he couldn't fight this thing, he was much too strong! And if that meant sacrificing his puppets, then so be it!

"Puppet master art: Thread jungle!" Sasori called out pulling his puppets together to trap the wood clone, before exploding into a whirl of threads that bound him together.

Immediately Sasori turned and ran, fully focused on running away for his dear life. But then the clone that defeated Deidara appeared behind him, swiping down at him with a katana that swept out blue flames.

"Summoning jutsu!" Sasori called out, bringing forth his Third Kazekage puppet and manipulating it to create a sea of iron sand before him to block the flames.

BOOM!

The sage clone from before exploded out of the thread jungle and leaped behind Sasori, blocking his path of escape, trapping him between two clones.

The puppet master gulped, his mind going through ways to live, when suddenly the two clones began to use a jutsu he had no idea they could.

"Magnet Release: Demagnetisation!" they cried out, thrusting open palms outwards, sending a blast of chakra that immediately demagnetized all the iron in the surrounding area, making Sasori's puppet useless.

"I see," the missing nin sighed, "it would seem….this is the end for me…."

The clones didn't say a thing. The one with the flaming katana came forward and punctured his body, skewering his heart with the flaming blade, burning the last part of him that was still truly alive.

Ping!

 **You have gained 175,000 EXP! (Half of total due to clone usage)**

 **With Kakuzu and Hidan:**

The two clones of Yami looked at Hidan and Kakuzu, the members of Akatsuki looking intrigued.

"Yami of Konoha, bounty, 20 million from Iwa, 5 million alive from Kumo. He's the one who managed to kill Orochimaru and Kisame," Kakuzu noted.

"Eh? So he's pretty strong eh?" Hidan grinned, "then it's going to be a pleasure killing him!"

"Kakuzu," a clone called out, "why do you fight for the Akatsuki?"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, "why? Because I get to fight and kill powerful people and gain money from their bounties."

"Couldn't you do that without them?" the other one asked.

Kakuzu shrugged, "I can take down tougher opponents with their help."

"I see... we'll pay you 10 million ryou to leave this battle and never step foot in Konoha ever again," the clone called out.

Hidan blinked, "are you seriously trying to bribe him?"

"Fifty million," Kakuzu battered.

"Twenty."

"Fourty."

"Twenty five, and we'll even kill Hidan for you."

Kakuzu looked at his partner in hate, "deal."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hidan cried out.

One clone opened their shared inventory and took out twenty five million ryou in cash, constant grinding and killing tends to have it's upsides. He sealed it inside a scroll and tossed it to Kakuzu who turned around and walked away, "he's all yours."

"You bastard! You can't just fucking leave! We have to fucking-"

"-Human path," the second clone snuck up behind Hidan and placed a hand on his shoulder, ripping the soul out of his body.

Ping!

 **You have gained +100,000 EXP! (Half of total due to clone useage)**

Ping!

 **Please select information to learn!**

There was a list, the clone dismissed it, there wasn't a thing anyone needed to know about this guy.

 **With the original:**

Ping!

 **You have made progress in your quest!**

 **Defeat the Akatsuki! (8/9)**

I raised an eyebrow, it seems Nagato and Konan decided to stop fighting as members of Akatsuki, meaning they were 'defeated'. Meaning there was just one member left.

I dismissed the box and nodded to my clones, "do it."

Obito's eyes widened he tried to teleport away, only to find my clone on the other side moving to attack him as well.

I used the shared sight that the Rinnegan granted us to observe what was happening. The clones moved to attack him at once, using the strongest elemental jutsu they knew.

"Water Release: Water dragon bullet!" a clone blasted him with several water bullet. The moment Obito's body phased into our world, the clones here moved.

"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" the fire burnt him, sending him back into the Kamui world.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!" the blobs of wind punctured his body, and the parts that were phased out, the clone here attacked.

"Earth Release: Gae's gift!" a giant boulder came flying up into the air and came down onto of Obito's body like a hammer, smashing him into the ground.

"Lighting Release: Thunder strike!"

"Scorch Release: Dragon's Breath!"

"Lave Release: Erupting Volcano!"

"Boil Release: Acidic Rain!"

"Magnet Release: Iron Death!"

"Ice Release: Avalanche!"

"Storm Release: Giga hit!"

"Plasma Release: Beast Fang!"

"Explosion Release: One hundred TNT!"

Obito's body vanished into the Kamui realm. I used the dojutsu to transport myself into the world, finding his body beaten and broken, laying down in his own blood. I walked over to him, and I saw him closing his left eye.

My eyes widened in shock, "shit!" I ducked just in time to avoid a chakra covered fist from cleaving my head off.

 **Obito Uchiha: 1,500,000/1,500,000**

"So you used Izanagi," I grumbled, "fuckign hacks," and then, I exploded, forcing Obito to disengage and vanish back into the real world where once again he was surrounded by my clones.

I then appeared, using Kamui to return myself to the proper world. Obito panted, "exploding shadow clone?"

I nodded, "indeed. This is the end Obito...I suggest you give up and come quietly...I'm sure Kakashi will have plenty to say to you."

Obito snorted, "I have nothing to say to him."

"I know...I just thought I should offer," I flashed my rinnegan, activating it's Deva path, I held my hand out and called out, "Chibaku Tensei."

 **-100,000 CP!**

The black sphere formed in my hand and came flying upwards, slowly suckign everythign insde, water, rocks, and even the very air around it.

Obito moved, trying his best to get away, teleporting into his Kamui world. But the moment he arrived there the clones I had stashed away came after him, move towards his right eye, forcing Obito to teleport away again.

Only this time, when he came to the real world, I had my fingers reached for his right eye. Before he even realised what was happening I severed his optical nerve with wind chakra applied to my fingertips, ripping it out of his face.

"ARGH!" Obito cried out, stumbling back, now completely blind. My clones then grabbed him in this dazed state and threw him upwards into the Chibaku Tensei.

He hit the core and immediately piles upon piles of rocks covered his body, sealing him away inside a slowly bigger and bigger satellite that grew to the side of a small village before I banished it skywards, moving into the heavens to act as a smaller satellite for the day time.

 **Obito Uchiha- 0/1,500,000**

Ping!

 **You have gained 500,000 EXP!**

I'm sure the entire world will be shitting their pants right about now. An extra moon just doesn't pop up out of nowhere like that. And I'm sure people will be curious how that happened, guess they're just going to have to live with that suspense.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Defeat the Akatsuki! (9/9)**

 **Rewards:**

 **Itachi returns to Konoha!**

 **Game Over option**

 **Meet Hagoromo**

I blinked, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. And then, before I could even comprehend the words before me, I felt an incredibly powerful chakra signature behind me. I turned around, and there, floating on ten black orbs was a man with eyes like mine dressed in white robes.

 **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, The Sage of Six Paths**

 **Lv- Incalculable**

 **REP- 100**

I blinked, "so...you finally show yourself. I'll admit though, this is kind of surprising..."

"I suppose it is Yami Kage," he nodded, "it is sudden, I'll admit. But when the course of destiny itself alters itself and the cause is one person with the same eyes as mine, I knew this situation demanded all my focus."

"I see...so...are you here to tell me what the fuck is going on?" I asked, "what is this world? Why am I here? Who...who am I?"

The Sage raised an eyebrow, "do you wish to know?"

I nodded, "yes."

He waved his hand as suddenly the world around my shifted. The nature around my was replaced with darkness, the same darkness I named myself after.

Ping!

 **You have completed the main Naruto story mode!**

Ping!

 **Scoring will now commence!**

 **Level- 103 = 10 points**

 **Elements mastered- 24 = 10 points**

 **Positive influence on people = 8 points**

 **Chances for world peace - 45% = 4 points**

 **Skills/Jutsus mastered = 9 points**

 **Lives spared= 7 points**

 **Fame = 9 points**

 **Completing your goal in life= 10 points**

 **People you have a good REP with = 7 points**

 **And for the final parameter;**

 **Did you have fun?**

 **YES/ NO?**

I blinked I turned to Hagoromo who simply pointed at the menu option. With a shrug I pressed yes. Immediately a new menu came up.

Ping!

 **You gain 10 points for final parameter!**

 **Total points earned = 84/100**

 **Rank: A!**

 **You have completed the game!**

 **Would you like to leave?**

I looked at Hagoromo, "what is going on?"

He smiled, "you didn't think this was all real...did you?" his form flickered and in the place of the mystical sage was a man wearing jeans, a black t shirt under a red overcoat with the leaf symbol on his breath, "come now Jackson, you're not that stupid."

My eyes went wide, "J-Jackson? That's my...that's my name?"

The figure nodded, "indeed. And this is how you really look," he pointed at his form, "come, it's time to leave."

Ping!

 **Goodbye!**

I opened my eyes for the first time in fifteen years and I find myself lying down, the door to the capsule opening up above me as the helmet on my head was slowly removed.

Immediately, I was flooded with memories, my name, my phone number, my life. And standing before me was a girl with red hair and blue eyes smiling as she held a stick of cotton candy in one hand and a box of popcorn in another.

There was no name over her head, but I knew it anyway. Her name was Joanne Sears, she was my girlfriend.

"There we go," the man working the attraction came up to me, smiling, "did you have fun?"

I blinked, "w-what?"

"Did you have fun sir?" the man asked as he pushed a button, the entire capsule I was in raised up to stand vertically, I stepped out, my legs shaking.

"Tony? You okay?" Jo-jo asked, rushing to my side, she turned to the man, "what's wrong with him?"

"Oh don't worry, it's just a temporary effect of the virtual reality immersion game," the man patted the pod. I looked at it, displayed on it's side were the words, 'Have the full Naruto experience' with the picture of Naruto and Sasuke on the sides.

The sounds of a carnival rang in my ears, we were inside a giant tent, outside I could see people going about on rides and eating exotic looking food.

"That was all a game?" I asked, slowly realising the truth of the matter.

"Yes," the man smiled, "it's the retro virtual simulation game from the 2020's."

"B-but I was gone for so long..."

"Time works differently in the mind. For you it was years, when in reality it was just a few seconds," he smiled.

"I...I was in there for only a few seconds?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...you okay babe? Should be go to the doctor?" Jo-jo asked worried, shooting a glare at the equipment handler.

"No….no, I'm fine," I turned around and touched the pod, those memories...now of the them were real. None of it...none of it was real.

"Come on, let's go," Jo-jo muttered taking my hand, "I knew using the old junk ride was a stupid idea," she dragged me out into the carnival.

I looked around the rest of his tent, there was a game pod for other worlds, Bleach, Marvel, DC comics, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Highschool DXD, Dragon Ball and even Game of Thrones just to name a few.

Slowly my memories came back, virtual reality games were all the rage twenty years ago, but people slowly began to get bored of them, now they were reduced to the status of the arcade games of old, cheap novelty items you see in pawn shops or in carnivals.

We left the camp, Jo-jo going on and on about the next ride she wanted to try. But my attention was elsewhere. I looked back at the light blue tent we exited, the man inside waved at me, smiling. Then the tent flap closed, and I felt the hair on my arms stick up.

Bring!

My pocket vibrated, I looked down and blinked. What was that? Oh...my phone….phones are real...damn.

I reached in and took it out, the phone displayed my mother's picture on the screen.

"Who's that babe?" Jo-jo asked.

"My mom," I told her.

"Oh, you better pick it up," Jo-jo shrugged, munching on her popcorn.

I did and placed the phone to my ear,the action feeling foreign to me, "hello?"

"Tony! I'm just calling to ask what you want for dinner honey!" I heard my mother's voice on the other end, she sound happy, cheerful even.

"Ah, anyting is fine," I replied.

"Great! Are you having fun with Jo-jo at the carnival?"

I looked over, the girl smiling at me, "yeah, we're great."

"That's nice dear! Alright then, make sure you're home by night! Have a great time!" she cut the call.

"Your mom's so cool," Jo-jo smiled, "I wish mine was like that. She's such a control queen," the girl grumbled, walking ahead.

I looked at the phone screen, the time was 5 in the evening, the date made this the middle of July, 2039. I sighed as I locked my phone screen and moved to put it away when I caught my reflection on the screen.

My face was thinner than the one I saw every day for nearly half a decade. But...it felt familiar. And as I was about to put my phone away, I saw my brown eyes ripple, changing as suddenly, they morphed.

Purple ripples with black comma marks appeared for a moment before vanishing. I was shocked still. I looked up, Jo-jo was talking to a street food vendor, the people were all happy and cheerful, but something was off.

I turned around, the blue tent from before was gone, it had vanished, whole, I gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Jo-jo asked, appearing at my side.

"T-the virtual reality tent, it's gone," I pointed, "where did he go?"

She looked confused, "tent? What tent? Babe, what are you talking about?"

"The tent Jo-jo! The tent where that man put me into that Naruto virtual reality game! We were literally just there!" I cried out, panic slowly setting in.

"Babe...what are you talking about? The last thing we did was go on the rollercoaster," she raised an eyebrow, now worried that I was going insane. And to be honest, I wasn't quite sure she was wrong.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **There we go, the end of the story. I know, I know, lots of lose threads to tie up, like what's going to happen with Kiri and all that, but to be honest, I just wasn't feeling it. Yami was at the point where he was strong enough to end the threat and knowing the kind of guy he is, he did it before anyone else got in trouble.**

 **So yeah, his battle didn't have any world ending or surface changing battles, it was a ninja battle, swift and deady, and a proper ending for this story. Sasuke has his red eye, Naruto has the knowledge of senjutsu and other items Yami left behind.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story, maybe the begining of next year I'll start somthing else to occupy this time slot in the bi-weekly updates, who knows, could be fun. If you have any suggestions or ideas, leave them in a review, if I like them I might write them.**


End file.
